Persiguiendo Sueños
by DanyNeko
Summary: Yami y Bakura: amigos y rivales, se embarcan en viajes separados para mejorar como entrenadores pokemon. Yugi y Ryou, prodigios entrenadores, campeones de su respectiva región ¿Cómo será su encuentro y posterior convivencia? Summary completo dentro (es que el original era muy largo) Puzzleshipping, Tendershipping entre otros :3
1. Todo Tiene Un Principio

**Summary:  
** **Yami y Bakura son dos muchachos nacidos de Pueblo de Arcilla en la región de Unova. Son amigos y rivales de toda la vida y, apoyados por el Profesor pokemon Pegasus han decido llegar a ser los mejores entrenadores pokemon.**

 **Luego de perder en la Liga Unova deciden tomar caminos separados en busca de mejorar. Bakura se va a Jotho mientras Yami toma rumbo a Sinnoh, ambos en busca de cumplir sus sueños.**

 **-o-**

 **Yugi y Ryou Motou son primos, nietos de una gran eminecia dentro del mundo Pokemon, el Profesor Motou. Ambos considerados prodigios pues se han hecho con el titulo de campeon en su respectiva región a una corta edad.**

 **Yugi es el campeón de Sinnoh. Donde reside con su abuelo**

 **Ryou es el campeón de Jotho. Donde vive en el laboratorio del Prof. Hopkins, gran amigo de su abuelo.**

 **-o-**

 **¿Qué sucederá cuando los caminos de estos cuatro chicos se crucen? ¿De que forma sucederá? ¿Sabrán Bakura y Yami que sus nuevos amigos serán los más grandes retos en su nuevo viaje?**

 **Además...**

 **¿Qué es lo que escondes, Ryou?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

─Jolteon, usa Rayo Carga! ─el pokemon eléctrico disparó el ataque desde su boca hacia a los tres Garbodor que tenía al frente.

─Umbreon, Pulso Umbrío! ─el pokemon siniestro disparó a quemarropa contra los tres Chandelure que tenía en su frente.

Solo quedó uno de cada especie en pie, el líder de cada grupo. Los entrenadores de las Eevee-evoluciones mostraron una sonrisa arrogante, intercambiaron una rápida mirada y un asentimiento, listos para terminar con esa batalla.

─Umbreon/Jolteon ¡Bola Sombra! ─ambos pokemons, que estaban de espaldas entre sí, dieron una ágil voltereta con las esferas fantasmales brillando en sus bocas y arrojándolas a sus contrincantes, debilitándolos.

Los entrenadores soltaron un bufido arrogante mientras sus pokemons regresaban tranquilamente a su lado.

─Excelente trabajo Jolteon ─felicitó uno de ellos, el de menor estatura con peculiares cabellos tricolor: morado, negro y flequillo rubio, tenía bellos ojos color vino, piel dorada y un cuerpo no demasiado fornido pero si trabajado. Vestía pantalones ceñidos de cuero, una playera negra ajustada y una chaqueta azul oscuro junto con botines de igual color.

─Así se hace, Umbreon ─imitó el entrenador del pokemon siniestro, un joven un poco más alto que el tricolor, de cabellos alborotados y blancos, hechizantes ojos marrones y piel clara, vestía un pantalón gris ceñido, tenis blancos con negro una playera a rayas blancas y negras bajo una gabardina roja.

─Nada mal para nuestra última batalla antes de irnos ─dijo el tricolor a su acompañante con una sonrisa de lado.

El albino lo miró con una sonrisa parecida ─sí, nada mal para la despedida ─le respondió llevándose una mano del bolsillo.

─La próxima vez que nos veamos estaremos camino a las ligas Jotho y Sinnoh, eh Bakura ─comentó mientras ambos entraban al puerto de Ciudad Castelia.

─Cuenta con eso, Yami ─le respondió al albino mientras su compañero Umbreon se trepaba por su brazo izquierdo, la bocina de un barco sonó junto con el aviso de un marinero ─ya va a zarpar mi barco ─le tendió la mano derecha con su actitud confiada ─nos veremos pronto… y entonces nos enfrentaremos ─aseguró con competitividad.

─Dalo por hecho ─respondió al apretón, también con su actitud confiada. Un aviso diferente sonó del lado contrario ─ese es mi barco, nos vemos ─se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a su respectivo transporte junto a su pokemon acompañante. Yami con destino a la región de Sinnoh, Bakura mientras iba camino a Jotho.

 **Mientras en Sinnoh**

─Hai Ryou ¿Qué tal estás? Llegaste bien a Jotho? ─preguntó dulcemente un adolescente de corta estatura, bellos y brillantes ojos amatistas, cabellos tricolores y piel clara; vestía una camisa blanca bajo una chamarra azul con el diseño de una pokeball en el pecho con un pantalón igualmente azul y tenis grises.

─Hola Yugi ─ saludó de vuelta en la pantalla de un video-teléfono ─estoy perfectamente, mi vuelo llegó sin problemas y el profesor Hopkins me recibió en el aeropuerto ¿Cómo estás tú? ─hablaba un joven albino de piel pálida con brillantes ojos color chocolate, usaba una playera de rayas blancas y celestes, una chaqueta azul y pantalones gris claro.

─Me alegra, yo igual llegué bien, el abuelo estaba contento de que regresara a ayudarle después de nuestras vacaciones ─dijo divertido ─estuve un rato jugando con los pokemons del rancho, los extrañé aunque me encantó pasar estas semanas contigo, primo ─le sonrió dulcemente a su familiar.

─Sí, me divertí mucho contigo Yugi… recordé cuando viajábamos juntos primo ─le respondió el albino con una sonrisa.

─Cierto, recuerdo cuando comenzamos nuestro viaje ─correspondió con nostalgia el tricolor ─y pensar que dos años después te convertirías en el campeón de Jotho ─le dijo con una risilla ─Príncipe Helado ─mencionó con burla, refiriéndose al apodo que su primo se había ganado tras coronarse como campeón de la liga Jotho y haber vencido a su alto mando. Ryou se ruborizó un poco.

─Y tú en el campeón de Sinnoh, Príncipe de Luz ─le regresó del mismo modo.

Los dos primos se echaron a reír hasta que dos pokemons les saltaron juguetonamente a su respectivo entrenador. A Ryou una bella Glaceon, a Yugi una elegante Espeon. Los adolescentes de 15 y 16 años los recibieron cariñosamente. Ambas pokemons se reconocieron por la pantalla y se saludaron.

─Bien, nos vemos luego Yugi, cuídate mucho ─se despidió el albino con algo de tristeza en la voz y las cejas arqueadas, extrañaría mucho a su primo pequeño, ambos eran muy unidos.

─Te echaré de menos Ryou, tú también cuídate ─lanzó un pequeño beso hacia la cámara, gesto que Ryou imitó y entonces la pantalla se oscureció. Ambos chicos soltaron un suspiro.

─Yugi ¿Quieres salir a cenar? ─le habló su abuelo, el profesor Solomon Motou, bajando por las escaleras.

─Por supuesto abuelo ─se levantó con su Espeon en brazos, sonriéndole al anciano.

 **En Jotho**

─Profesor Hopkins, si no le molesta Glaceon y yo iremos a dar una vuelta por la reservación ─avisó Ryou cortésmente, entrando en el despacho del investigador con su Glaceon en brazos.

─Por supuesto Ryou ─concedió amablemente, sin despegar su mirada de unos documentos ─pero ten cuidado que dentro de poco oscurecerá ─aconsejó.

─ ¡Claro, gracias! ─sin más salió corriendo junto con su compañera ─Hace rato que no estábamos en Jotho, eh Glaceon? ─le sonrió a su amiga ─quizá encontremos un nuevo amigo que unir a nuestro equipo ─tomó una pokeball de su cinturón. Su compañera asintió, de entre el bosque se les unió un nuevo Pokemon, una Froslass ─ ¡Ey Froslass! ¿Feliz de volver a casa? ─saludó a su pokemon, quien se le acercó amistosamente, Ryou le sonrió con cariño, a esa pequeña la había capturado como una traviesa Snorunt cuando estuvo con Yugi en Sinnoh, hace más o menos un año ─ ¿vienes con nosotros? Vamos a dar un paseo ─Froslass accedió feliz.

El tierno albino siguió su camino despreocupadamente por el bosque de la reservación, conversando alegre con sus pokemons, algunos de los que vivían allí le saludaban al pasar. Luego de un rato Ryou llegó a un claro lleno de colinas, escogió una con vista al prado por donde galopaban Tauros, Rapidash, Donphans, Stanlers y Girafarigs. Allí se sentó a observar el atardecer con sus dos acompañantes.

Era un escenario precioso.

─El mundo es tan grande y maravilloso ─soltó en un suspiro, provocando que sus pokemons lo miraran atentas ─quisiera seguir viajando y poder ver toda clase de lugares y personas ─continuó, mirando al cielo.

─Glace Glaceon Glace? ─Ryou interpretó las palabras de su compañera como "qué te detiene?"

─ ¿Qué caso tiene recorrer Jotho yo solo de nuevo? ─suspiró ─siento que hay algo que me falta para poder emprender el camino de vuelta… pero no sé qué es ─les confesó, reposando su rostro entre sus palmas desanimado.

─Fros Froslass ─gracias al gran vinculo que Ryou tenía con sus pokemons, entendía prácticamente todas sus expresiones. "Lo encontrarás" le había animado su Froslass.

Ryou sonrió a ambas y se levantó ─creo que va siendo hora de regresar ─les dijo al ver el azul oscuro que se había apoderado del cielo.

Glaceon saltó a su hombro y Froslass flotó a su lado, dispuestas a acompañarlo, pero justo cuando iba a darse la vuelta el albino pudo ver una veloz figura resplandeciendo de color celeste que cruzó el cielo. Ryou observó atónito como aquello descendía torpemente hasta aterrizar de forma brusca en las montañas nevadas, cerca de donde estaba: la zona de los pokemon tipo hielo.

Ryou permaneció en shock unos segundos ─ ¿También vieron eso? ─corroboró con sus pokemons, quienes afirmaron igual de anonadadas. Luego de la sorpresa inicial Ryou se puso serio ─hay que ir a ver ─dicho esto se llevó dos dedos a la boca, soltando un silbido peculiar y al minuto un elegante Dragonair apareció a su lado ─Dragonair, necesito llegar rápido a la zona de los pokemon tipo hielo ¿Me ayudas?

El pokemon Dragón asintió a su entrenador y bajó al suelo para que Ryou y Glaceon subieran a su lomo, entonces él y Froslass volaron rumbo a las montañas nevadas. Al llegar Dragonair aterrizó en la nieve fresca para que Ryou bajara sin problemas, al Dragón azul no pareció molestarle mucho el frio, resistencia adquirida gracias a sus entrenamientos especiales con el joven albino, después de todo la mayoría de los pokemon de Ryou eran tipo hielo.

Ryou recorrió con su vista el lugar mientras avanzaba lentamente, tratando de identificar el lugar del impacto.

─Glace Glace ─de la nada Glaceon soltó de su hombro, señalando hacia la izquierda. Ryou pensó que encontraría un cráter con un meteorito en medio o algo por el estilo, pero nada lo preparó para lo que vería.

El suelo estaba congelado, literalmente, parecía que varios pokemon hubieran usado Frio Polar al mismo tiempo, el camino de hielo denso se extendía unos seis metros hasta una cueva mediana sin demasiada profundidad. En la entrada se aglomeraban algunos Swinubs, Smoochums, Sneasels e incluso algún Snover. Ryou se acercó lentamente con Glaceon al frente, quien se abrió paso junto con Froslass entre la multitud de tipo hielo.

Muchos pokemons los dejaron avanzar sin problema: los que llevaban más tiempo en la reserva y conocían al albino, unos pocos intentaron oponerse y gruñirle pero los demás los detenían.

─ ¿Qué sucede chicos? ─preguntó Ryou a todos a su alrededor, los pokemon -con expresiones preocupadas- simplemente señalaban al interior de la cueva ─Dragonair, dame un poco de luz, por favor ─pidió amablemente, el pokemon dragón hizo brillar las joyas de su cola y cuello en celeste y se posicionó junto a Ryou para que este pudiera ver lo que había dentro.

Un pokemon inconsciente fue lo que encontró.  
Un pokemon grande, azul. Un pokemon herido.

Ryou se llevó ambas manos a la boca, abierta de par en par, haciendo lo posible por no gritar. Sus tres acompañantes estaban igual de atónitos.

¿Cómo había terminado _**ese**_ Pokemon allí, herido de tal manera?

… **Continuará xD**

 **Muuuuuuuy buenas, mis lindos y adorados nekitos. Que Ra y Arceus me los guarden ¿qué les ha parecido el primer capítulo de esta fantabulastica mezcla de animes? *o***

 **Llevaba MESES anhelando empezar este fic ¡y al fin aquí está! *w* espero que les guste tanto como a mi**

 **¡Por favor si les ha gustado/intrigado/agradado/emocionado este primer cap apoyarlo con un review! Así sabré que os gusta y que debo continuarlo.**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	2. Empieza la Aventura

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl.**

 **Primer Mes**

─Pidgeotto, ataque rápido ─ordenó el líder de cabellos azules.

─Esquívalo Zorua ─gritó Bakura. Zorua sonrió con superioridad a su adversario y esperó hasta el último segundo para saltar y evadir el ataque ─Acabalo con Finta ─Con agilidad, el pokemon zorro embistió a su ya cansado oponente, terminando con su energía.

─Pidgeotto no puede continuar, Zorua gana y la victoria es para el retador Bakura ─Indicó el árbitro.

Bakura relajó su postura tensa en solía adoptar en los combates, Zorua dio una voltereta hacia atrás con su risilla burlona.

─Buen trabajo ─Bakura se hincó en una rodilla para abrirle los brazos a su Pokémon. Umbreon, que estaba a los pies del albino acarició la cola a modo de felicitación.

─ Puede una buena batalla, demostraste tener un buen lazo con tus pokemons ─comentó Pegaso acercándose al oji-café ─esta es la prueba de que ganaste en el gimnasio Malva, la medalla céfiro ─le extendió en la insignia.

─Excelente, chicos ya tenemos nuestra primera medalla.

 **-o-**

─Cranidos, usa cabezazo! ─gritó confiado el líder de casco rojo.

─Atento Riolu, usa Fuerza de Palma ─ Yami, calculador y serio como era en los combates, estaba de pie al otro lado de la arena, con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón de cuero, su rostro no demostraba emoción alguna.

El pokemon de tipo lucha acumuló energía en su Palma derecha, corriendo hacia su contrincante.

Ambos ataques dieron el blanco, Riolu cayó de rodillas.

─Date la vuelta y usa mordisco ─Siguió Roco, el líder, pensando que ya tenía la batalla en la bolsa.

Pero Yami sonrió de lado.

─Patada baja ─Riolu se giró, haciendo un barrido con su pie en para golpear a Cranidos, tumbándolo ─Termina con otra Fuerza de Palma.

─ ¡No Cranidos! ─Yami cerró los ojos en cuanto a Riolu golpeó a su contrincante.

Roco suspiró y se acercó a acariciar a Cranidos para felicitarlo por su trabajo duro, luego se acercó a su contrincante.

─Dieron una buena batalla, aquí está la medalla Lignito, prueba de su victoria en el gimnasio Pirita ─le ofreció la medalla.

─Hummm ─Yami tomó la medalla con sus aires de superioridad, la hizo saltar un par de veces en su mano ─Gracias ─dijo seco, dándose la vuelta ─Adiós.

Roco se le quedó viendo, ese chico tenía un gran potencial, pero su actitud y arrogancia podrían llegar a ser su perdición.

 **Segundo mes**

Bakura adentró en lo que parecía ser un inmenso invernadero ¿ese era el gimnasio?

─Tú escuchas algo Umbreon? ─Le preguntó a su compañero.

El pokemon tipo siniestro movió un par de veces sus orejas tratando de ubicar algo. Esperó… y esperó, luego salió corriendo.

─Espérame ─Bakura le siguió el paso con facilidad, Umbreon se plantó debajo de un árbol mirando extrañado en todas direcciones ─ ¿Qué es amigo?

─ Oye! ─se escuchó una voz, Bakura también miró en todas direcciones ─Aquí arriba.

Bakura lavando su mirada café hasta las ramas altas del árbol, allí había un chico vestido de verde con cabello lila, corto y lizo hasta el cuello. Estaba sentado en una rama bastante alta, a Bakura le bajo una gota de sudor por la nuca.

─ ¿Tu eres…?

─Yo soy Bugsy, el líder del gimnasio Azalea, los pokemon insectos son mi especialidad y se casi todo lo que hay que saber sobre ellos ─Dijo el chico poniéndose de pie en la rama ─ ¿Eres un retador, cierto? ─Así es, tengamos una batalla desafío aunque tenía una ligera preocupación, ya que el tipo insecto tenían ventaja sobre la mayoría de su equipo.

─De acuerdo, acepto tu reto… Pero primero.

─ ¿Sí?

─ ¿Podrías pasar de la escalera? ─señaló al costado ─es que no me puedo bajar

Bakura cayó al piso, al estilo anime.

Luego de que el albino ayudará a Bugsy a bajar avanzaron hasta un claro, donde se ubicaba la arena para el combate.

─Hagamos esto ¿estás listo?

─Siempre, cuáles son las reglas?

─Para uno usara tres Pokémon y el resto ya lo sabes ¿no? ─Bakura asintió ─muy bien ─tomó una pokeball ─Spinarak, yo te elijo ─el pokemon arácnido apareció en el campo.

─Spinarak, eh? ─sacó su pokedex.

 **-Spinarak: el Pokémon lanza hilo. Spinarak puede trepar fácilmente cualquier superficie y lanzar un resistente hilo por ambos lados de su cuerpo y su presa queda atrapada en esa telaraña.**

─Bien, adelante Murkrow!─Lanzó las pokeball de una de sus capturas recientes.

─Je! Vamos Spinarak, usa telaraña y atraparlo ─mandó Busy estirando su mano derecha hacia el frente.

─Vuela Murkrow, no dejes que te alcance ─Dijo Bakura.

Spinarak se subió a uno de los árboles circundantes al campo y empezó a saltar entre rama y rama, disparando desde diferentes puntos su hilo, tratando de frenar al pokemon volador, mientras el Murkrow de Bakura volaba por el gimnasio, esquivando la seda.

─Cambia a picotazo venenoso ─ordenó el peli-lila.

─Esquivalo Murkrow ─Los picotazos venenosos de Spinarak golpearon con como granizo al pokemon cuervo ─Murkrow ─gruñó Bakura ─Usa ráfaga ─Murkrow Batió sus alas, devolviendo los picotazos y mandando a Spinarak contra un árbol ─Ahora ataca!

─Telaraña ─ordenó Bugsy con una mano empuñada.

─As Aéreo ─Murkrow hizo un giro dramático en el aire para evitar la telaraña y golpeó a Spinarak, debilitándolo.

─Hiciste de un gran trabajo Spinarak, toma un buen descanso ─dijo Bugsy, regresándolo su pokeball ─Muy bien, Metapod ¡sal ahora!

Bakura tuvo que contener el impulso de carcajearse y decir "¿enserio?" Siempre había oído que los Metapods, Kakunas, y sus pre-evoluciones eran los pokemons más inútiles del mundo.

─Acabemos pronto con esto, Murkrow usar ráfaga

─No será tan sencillo ¡Metapod, usa fortaleza! ─Bakura arqueó una ceja ¿de que servía que se aumentara la defensa física frente a un ataque especial? ─ahora, contra el árbol.

─ ¿Cómo? ─Sorprendentemente Metapod embistió contra un árbol, provocando que el mismo callera una lluvia de hojas que camufló a Metapod, al punto de que Bakura y Murkrow lo perdieron de vista ─ ¡¿A dónde se fue?!

─Metapod, usa cabezazo ─dijo Bugsy con una sonrisa confiada.

─ ¡Breon! ─Umbreon señaló hacia arriba.

─ ¿Arriba? ─y miró hacia el cielo, Metapod caía en picada hacía y Pokémon cuervo, en medio de las hojas ─Usa picotazo Murkrow.

Hubo una coalición, Murkrow y Metapod, cuando se disipó el humo y las hojas, ambos habían caído al suelo.

─Eso fue un buen duelo Murkrow, regresa y descansa ─dijo Bakura regresando a su pokeball.

─Toma un descanso Metapod ─le imitó Bugsy ─muy bien, me has obligado a usar mi mejor guerrero, te reconozco eso ─Dijo sacando se última ball ─pero no pasaras de aquí ¡Adelante Scyther!

─Un Scyther? ─ese sí era un pokemon muy nuevo para él, sacó su pokedex

 **Scyther: el Pokémon mantis. Sus garras son filosas como espadas y es un volador poderoso. Este Pokémon rara vez es visto por humanos y casi nunca capturado.**

─Muy bien…. ─Bakura repasó mentalmente a sus acompañantes y tomó una pokeball ─Frillish, yo te elijo.

─Vaya, ese sí es un pokemon peculiar ─silbó asombrado ─Muy bien, Scyther hay que dar el primer golpe ¡usan Corte Furia!

─Frillish, hidropulso ─Contrarrestó Bakura. Scyther frenó en seco y esquivó el ataque con facilidad ─Frillish usa Tiniebla ─mandó Bakura.

─ ¡Danza Espada! ─Scyther Empezó a girar cruzando sus cuchillas frente a su pecho, el rayo oscuro fue desviado a la acercarse al pokemon insecto.

─Ah! Pero qué?

─Ahora, Viento Plata ─Con su batir de alas Scyther Mandó una ventisca de es esporas plateadas me golpeó a Frillsh, tumbándolo en el campo.

─Frillish, usa Rayo Confuso.

─De eso nada, Scyther Corte Furia, no dejes que se levante

─Scyyyyyther! ─El pokemon en Santa Bueno hasta el fantasma agua, golpeándolo con sus cuchillas ─Syy? ─Scyther fue cubierto por un aura oscura.

─Eh, Qué te ocurre Scyther?

─Es la habilidad especial de Frillish, Cuerpo Maldito.

─Cuerpo Maldito?

─Anula durante tres turnos en el uso de movimientos que causan daño directo a mi Frillish ─explicó Bakura, Bugsy se puso tenso ─Ahora sí, Frillish ¡vuelve a usar Tinieblas!

─ ¿Otra vez con la mismo? Scyther ¡Danza Espada! ─de nuevo Scyther giró sobre su propio eje, desviando el ataque ─Danza Espada no es un movimiento que cause daño directo, así que aún podemos usarlo.

Oh! Pero Bakura tenía un as bajo la manga.

─Sobre Scyther, Frillish.

─ ¡¿Qué cosa?! ─Frillish flotó sobre el tipo insecto.

─Gira también y usa Rayo Hielo.

─No! ─Frillish giró de la misma forma en que lo hacían su oponente, creando un bloque de hielo macizo a su alrededor.

─Eso es todo ─el albino se cruzó de brazos, dando por finalizado el combate.

─Buen trabajo Scyther, ven a descansar ahora ─sonrió Bugsy, llamándola a su pokeball, luego miró a su retador.

─Bien hecho Frillish ─felicitaba Bakura a su Pokémon, quien respondió alegre

─Bien Bakura, debo reconocer que inventarse de una buena estrategia y mereciste de ganar, toma ─le extendió una insignia que parecía una catarina* ─la medalla colmena es tuya.

─Gracias Bugsy ─tomó su medalla ─bien chicos, la segunda medalla es toda nuestra ─Umbreon y Frillish celebraron con él.

─Quizás algún día quieras darme la revancha ─sonrió Bugsy, tendiéndole la mano.

─Claro ─respondió un apretón.

 **-o-**

─Bienvenido al gimnasio Eterna ─dijo a una joven de cabellos castaños y negros, corto con ojos castaño claro que vestía una ombliguera negra bajo una capa verde ─Yo soy Gardenia, la líder de este gimnasio.

─Mi nombre es Yami ─Se presentó el tricolor desde el otro lado de la arena con su voz profunda y porte confiado ─Y vengo por la medalla de es de gimnasio.

Gardenia asintió.

─La batalla en el gimnasio Eterna entre Yami, el retador y Gardenia, la líder dará inició ─anuncio la árbitro, una joven peli negra junto a un Nuzleaf ─se usarán tres pokemon y la batalla terminará Cuando los pokemons de algún lado ya no puedan enfrentarse, además sólo el retador podrá sustituir durante la batalla.

─Retrocede Jolteon ─la eevee-evolución de Yami se echó a su lado, sabía que hoy no participaría en combate.

─Comiencen ─grito a la árbitro.

─Escucha Cherubi, sal ya ─ mandó Gardenia al pokemon cereza.

─Skorupi, a la batalla ─mandó Yami.

─Bueno chico, haz el primer movimiento ─ cedió la líder.

Yami sonrió de lado ─ si insistes ¡Pin Misil! ─ de las pinzas de Skorupi salió una lluvia de puas.

─Esquívalo ─ Cherubi saltó.

─A la izquierda ─ esta vez puede las colas de Skorupi la que apuntó, sin golpear al Cherubi.

─Nada mal, pero mira lo que pasa con Cherubi, entre más brilla el sol más veloz es ─ Yami miró hacia arriba, era pleno mediodía y el gimnasio no tenía techo "muy conveniente" pensó el tricolor ─ ahora el ataque perfecto en un día soleado ¡Rayo Solar! ─ Cherubi acumuló luz del sol en la hoja de su cabeza y luego disparó.

─ alerta, evádelo ─ ordenó Yami, Skorupi saltó "el Rayo Solar tarde en recargarse así que es momento de atacar" ─ Cola Venenosa ─ Skorupi cargó contra Cherubi con la cola brillando en morado.

─Rayo Solar ─ Cherubi disparó otra vez.

Yami abrió los ojos en impresión "¿cómo es posible?" él Rayo Solar golpeó de lleno a Skorupi y lo mando rodando a los pies de Yami.

─Sigue ahora con Hoja Mágica ─ dictó Gardenia, Cherubi disparó una ráfaga de hojas brillantes desde su cabeza.

Yami gruñó ─ regresa ─ lo guardó de nuevo en su pokeball.

─Esta es una buena decisión ─opinó la líder ─ bien ¿cuál será tu siguiente pokemon?

─Growlithe, preséntate a la batalla.

─ un tipo fuego, eh? ─Gardenia entrecerró los ojos ─no porque hayas escogido a un buen oponente vas a ganar ─ dijo que ella ─ ahora Cherubi rayos solar ─Cherubi disparó.

─Esquívalo y usan Velocidad/Rapidez ─ con agilidad Growlithe esquivó el Rayo Solar y la alzó las estrellas que golpearon a Cherubi.

─ Cherubi, usa Hoja Mágica.

─Contraataca con Velocidad ─ las hojas y las estrellas chocaron anulando se unas a otras, creando una nube de polvo ─ Colmillo Ígneo ─ Growlithe saltó entre el humo con fuego en sus fauces y mordió a Cherubi, tomando las por sorpresa.

─ Cherubi ya no puede continuar ─ dijo la árbitro, señalando al lado de Yami ─ Growlithe gana.

─ gracias Cherubi, descansa ─ dijo Gardenia regresándola ─Turtwig, tú sigues.

"Su Turtwig tiene fama por ser veloz… Pero Growlithe también lo es" ─ ver, usan Nitrocarga ─ mandó Yami.

─Esquívalo ─ Turtwig se apartó sin problemas.

─Síguelo.

─Continua esquivando.

Growlithe corría por todo el campo envuelto en llamas pero a Turtwig se le hacía más difícil esquivarlo, luego le notó Growlithe lo empujaba para acorralándolo contra un árbol ─ ¡cuidado Turtwig! Cambia de curso ─ desgraciadamente el pokemon tortuga quedó atrapado entre las ramas ─ ¡No!

─Ya lo tenemos ¡Colmillo Ígneo! ─Growlithe mordió a Turtwig con sus colmillos en brazas, debilitándolo.

─Ya lo entiendo, usaste Nitrocarga para igualar la velocidad de Turtwig y mientras lo acorralabas ─ dijo Gardenia ─ nada mal ─ regresó a Turtwig, en cuanto a la referí dictó en la segunda victoria al Growlithe ─ pero éste no te será tan sencillo ─ cambio de ball ─Roserade ¡adelante! ─ mandó a su pensar Pokémon

─Acabemos pronto ¡nitrocarga! ─ Growlithe cayó en llamas contra Roserade.

─Hierba Lazo ─ dijo sencillamente Gardenia. Los ojos de Roserade brillaron en verde y justo frente a Growlithe el césped del campo se anudo y lo hizo tropezar ─Meteorobola ─ Roserade saltó justo frente al sol, generando una espera de fuego que golpeó de lleno a Growlithe.

"Como hay sol la meteorobola este de tipo fuego, pero sí Growlithe no logra conectar ningún ataque de nada nos servirá su resistencia al fuego" Yami apretó y soltó las manos unas cinco veces antes de decidirse ─ Growlithe, Colmillo Ígneo.

─Hierba Lazo de nuevo ─ Bakura rio lo mismo y Growlithe cayó ─ Látigo Cepa ─ de las rosas en sus manos salieron látigos espinosos que golpearon a Growlithe.

─Growlithe no puede continuar, Roserade gana.

Con un suspiro yami regresó al pokemon camino a su pokeball ─ Skorupi, a la batalla.

Gardenia sonrió ─ meteorobola ─Roserade saltó a formar su ataque.

─Excava, Skorupi ─ indicó el Yami, Skorupi fue bajo tierra justo antes de que la bola de fuego le impactara.

Gardenia se tensó ─ ¿dónde está? ─ Roserade miraba a todos lados.

─Aquí ─dijo Yami con simpleza, Skorupi salió a la derecha.

─Látigo Cepa.

─Cerca ─ Skorupi volvió bajo tierra ─ prueba de nuevo ─ Yami sonrió de lado, Skorupi salió por detrás y volvió a hundirse antes de que Roserade lo golpeara ─ ¿qué pasa? ¿no te gusta jugar a " golpea el topo"? ─ dijo con burla, Roserade ya estaba cansada y giraba hacia todas direcciones desesperada ─ ataca ─ dijo al fin.

Skorupi salió por debajo de Roserade, empujando la al aire.

─ ¡Roserade!

─Picadura, ya ─ Skorupi atacó mordiendo y pinchando a Roserade con pinzas y cola.

─ Roserade, usa látigo cepa.

─Acaba lo con Cola Venenosa ─ Skorupi esquivó fácilmente el látigo de la cansada Roserade y la golpeó con su cola mandándola contra un árbol que se rompió por la fuerza del impacto.

─ Roserade no puede continuar, Skorupi gana y la victoria es para el retador Yami.

─Bien ─ suspiró el tricolor, regresando a su pokemon.

─ el trabajo en equipo que logras con tus pokemons es impresionante ─lo felicitó Gardenia acercándose ─toma la prueba de que ganaste en el gimnasio Eterna, la medalla del bosque ─ la árbitro le dio la insignia.

Yami la tomó que hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a la líder ─ gracias, adiós ─ y así sin más se marchó.

 **-o- Tercer mes**

─ no dejes que se escape ¡Umbreon, usa mal de ojo! ─los ojos de Umbreon se volvieron oscuros generando ondas ya rodearon al Misdreavus que él y Bakura perseguían por el bosque de la ruta 34, caminó hacia ciudad Trigal ─ perfecto, ahora usa Bola Sombra.

Umbreon golpeó a su contrincante con el ataque fantasmal ─ pokeball, ve ─ la pokeball se movió 4 veces hasta que por fin se cerró ─ bien, ya tenemos a un nuevo miembro ─ dijo el albino recogiendo la pokeball.

─Eooon ─ afirmó su compañero, saltando al hombro de su entrenador.

 **Un par de días después**

─Bakura Thief de pueblo Arcilla reta a la líder del gimnasio trigal por una medalla planicie ─ decía la árbitro, una chica de cabellos turquesa recogido en dos pomposas coletas a los lados ─ están listos?

─Estoy lista para empezar ─ afirmó Whitney, la líder del gimnasio, una jovencita de cabello y ojos color fucsia que, Bakura adivino, debía ser menor que él… Tendría quince años la chica ─ y tú?

─Cuando quieras ─ afirmó Bakura.

─Que comience el duelo.

─Nidorina, yo te elijo ─ mandó a la peli-rosa.

"Creí que era un gimnasio de tipo normal" pensó el albino ─ muy bien Umbreon, adelante ─ el pokemon siniestro salto del hombre de Bakura al campo de batalla.

─ muy bien en Nidorina, usa picotazo Venenoso ─ la Pokémons hembra abrió su boca, de la cual disparó una lluvia de piquetes venenosos.

─Esquívalos Umbreon ─ el pokemon siniestro salto haciendo zigzag, evadiendo el ataque, avanzando hacia su oponente ─ bola sombra ─ el ataque fantasma golpeó.

─ ¿estás bien? ─ Nidorina se sacudió ─ usa embestida.

─Pulso Umbrío ─ Umbreon lanzó los aros de energía oscura a quemarropa contra Nidorina quien quedó fuera de combate "¿qué? ¿tan fácil?" pensó el albino.

─Ahh ¡Nidorina a tu pokeball! ─ la regresó Whitney.

─ Nidorina ya no puede continuar, Umbreon es el ganador ─ declaró la árbitro.

─ bien, sigue así Umbreon.

─Gracias Nidorina, ahora es tu turno ─ cambio de pokeball ─Clefairy, tú ya sabes qué hacer.

─ un Clefairy, jamás vi uno ─ Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Clefairy: este pícaro Pokémon es amistoso y pacífico. Se cree que vive dentro del Monte Lunar aunque muy pocos han sido vistos por humanos.**

Clefairy empezó a mover sus manos en alto, de lado a lado.

Bakura gruñó ─ eso es metrónomo, nunca se sabe que saldrá de ese movimiento ─ pensó en voz alta ─ alerta Umbreon.

Los dedos de Clefairy brillaron.

─Protección ─ gritó Bakura, Umbreon se cubrió con una cúpula verde transparente.

Sin embargo Clefairy empezó a saltar como un pez fuera del agua.

─ ¿¡Qué!?

─ ¿Salpicadura, en serio? ─ dijo Bakura, cayendo al estilo anime ─ ataca con pulso umbrío.

Como estaba saltando apenas si le atinó a sus pies, pero Clefairy corrió devuelta con la peligrosa.

─ Clefairy ha perdido esta ronda, Umbreon gana.

─ ¿pero qué está pasando aquí? ─ se quejó Bakura "¿cuánto lleva esta chica siendo líder?"

─Este duelo no ha terminado ─ dijo la chica ─ aún me queda un pokemon ─ sacó a la pokeball número tres ─ y es muy rudo ─ Umbreon se puso alerta ─ yo te elijo ─una Miltank salió de su pokeball.

─Vaya, es un Miltank.

 **Miltank: el Pokémon vaca lechera. Miltank produce leche muy nutritiva, una bebida perfecta para revivir Pokémon enfermos. Miltank es muy tranquila y prefiere no pelear**

─Usa tu ataque rodada ─ indicó Whitney. Miltank se enrolló sobre sí misma y empezó a rodar hacía Umbreon golpeándolo con fuerza.

─Hay que detenerla ¡ataque rápido! ─ Umbreon fue de frente contra Miltank pero ella seguía haciendo rodada por lo que no hizo nada de efecto y por el contrario recibió otro un gran golpe.

Miltank siguió rodando por el campo.

─Cola de Hierro ─ pero ocurrió lo mismo que con el ataque rápido y Umbreon golpeó contra la pared.

─Umbreon no puede continuar, Miltank es la ganadora.

─Umbreon regresa ─ como muy pocas veces, Bakura lo llamó a su pokeball ─ hiciste un gran trabajo, descansa ─ cambio de pokeball ─Ahora Frillish, yo te elijo.

─ ¿Piensas que porque ese pokemon flota no le hará daño? Miltank has otro ataque de rodada ─ Miltank reanudó su rodada y saltó.

─Escúchame bien, detenla con tu Rayo Burbuja ─Frillish obedeció, pero ésta ni siquiera retrocedió.

─Cuidado, mi Miltank rueda más y más fuerte conforme sigue girando ─ advirtió a la peli-rosa.

Bakura gruñó ─Frillish apartarle ─ el pokemon azul se movió, aun así Miltank le golpeó sus aletas, Bakura frunció el ceño y apretó los puños pensando "quizá eso pueda servir, es muy arriesgado pero… dicen que quien no arriesga no gana" ─ muy bien Frillish ¡Hidropulso ya! ─Frillish creó una gran esfera de agua y la mandó contra Miltank, empapándola pero ella no dejó de girar.

─Salta otra vez Miltank ─ esta vez se golpeó de lleno a Frillish, debilitándola.

─Frillish ya no puede continuar, Miltank gana.

"Debo ser rápido, la velocidad a la que gira secará pronto" pensó cambiando de pokeball ─ ahora Misdreavus, sal al campo ─ mandó a su último pokemon ─ Pnda voltio, ahora ─ sin medir más, lanzó un ataque de electricidad azul hacía Miltank lo cual detuvo su rodada gracias a que esta estaba mojada, lo cual sólo aumentó el daño.

─ ¡Ay no! Mi Miltank!

─ muy bien Misdreavus, ahora usa psicorrayo ─ el rayo de múltiples colores pasteles impacto en la pokemon vaca haciéndole daño y confundiéndola de paso.

─ Miltank reacciona ─ Miltank se sacudió ─ usar rodada ─ Miltank empezó a rodar y Bakura cruzó sus dedos tras la espalda.

─Apártate Misdreavus ─ el pokemon fantasma revoloteó mas no fue necesario pues Miltank cargó contra la pared del gimnasio, golpeándose repetidas veces contra la misma.

─No, Miltank ¿qué haces? ─ luego de varios golpes Miltank deshizo su posesión de rodar y empezó a balancearse como borracha.

─Acabemos ya con esto ¡infortunio! ─el cuerpo de Misdreavus emitió una sombra morada que cubrió todo el campo hasta llegar a Miltank, debilitándola.

─ Miltank no puede continuar, Misdreavus es el ganador y la victoria es para el retador Bakura.

─Eso es ─ el albino saltó en su lugar, Misdreavus soltó un suspiro y regresó con su maestro ─ fue una excelente batalla, creo que tú y yo hacemos un muy buen equipo ─ el pokemon le sonrió.

─ debo reconocerlo, a pesar de que te vista acorralado por más de una buena estrategia y venciste ─ dijo Whitney ─ como recompensa, aquí tienes ─ la árbitro se acercó con la insignia ─ la medalla Planicie es tuya.

─Gracias ─ Bakura la tomó ─y ya son tres ─ dijo con ánimos.

─Miisssdre ─ se sumó el fantasma.

─Jajaja nunca pierdas ese ánimo ─ la chica le guiñó el ojo ─ y mucha suerte con tus siguientes combates.

─Sí, gracias de nuevo ─ Bakura se inclinó ─ adiós.

 **-o-**

─Y ahora, el retador de Pueblo Arcilla, Yami ─ decía un árbitro con vestimenta de karateka.

─Aquí ─ dijo al tricolor en su lado de la arena.

─Y la líder del gimnasio Veilstone, Maylene.

─Aquí estoy ─ dijo a la líder, una chica con ropas deportivas, cabello rosa, corto y ojos de igual color.

─Cada lado usara tres pokemons, el reto terminará cuando los tres ya algún lado no pueda pelear y sólo al retador se le permite a sustituir pokemons.

─Muy bien, pues empecemos ─ dijo, Maylene.

─Que comience.

─Muy bien Machoke, sale ahora.

─Staravia, a la batalla ─ mandó Yami a su última captura.

─Ataque rápido.

─Ahora Machoke, karatazo ─ el golpe de Machoke bloqueó a Staravia.

"usa Karatazo como defensa, nada mal" pensó Yami ─ para atrás y usa tornado ─ las ráfagas de aire de Staravia hicieron retroceder a Machoke ─ cambia a Ataque Ala.

─Esquívalo y luego Golpe Cruzado ─ Machoke se puso justo debajo de Staravia y él lo golpeó con los brazos cruzados ─ no le dejes reponerse, sigue con Karatazo ─ a Staravia le cayó una lluvia de golpes.

─ ahora termina con Golpe Sísmico.

─Ataque Rápido ─ Staravia golpeó antes de que lo agarraran ─ As Aéreo ─ dio una vuelta y golpeó con un crítico.

─Ay no Machoke, no pueden ser ─ Machoke cayó.

─ Staravia gana.

Staravia aterrizó respirando agitadamente, Yami frunció el ceño, no aguantaría otro combate así.

─ te mereces un buen descanso, gracias ─ Maylene la regresó a su ball y cambió ─ muy bien Meditite, ya es tu turno.

Yami levanta la pokeball en su mano ─ regresa ─ llamo a Staravia ─ decepcionante ─ susurro antes de guardarlo ─Jolteon es tu turno ─ le dijo al pokemon a sus pies quien de inmediato saltó al campo ─Ataque rápido ─ inició el tricolor.

─Detección ─ los ojos de Meditite brillaron y esta evadió el ataque. Yami tensó la mandíbula ─Meditación ─Meditite se subió el ataque.

─Raya carga ─ Jolteon disparó.

─Detección ─ pero Meditite lo esquivó ─ ahora Meditación.

" esto es muy repetitivo" pensó con cansancio " quiere acabar con Jolteon de un golpe pero no será así" ─ bola sombra ─ esta vez Jolteon golpeó haciendo algo de daño y empujando a su oponente.

─Rebota en la pared y luego puño drenaje.

─ ¡esquívalo! ─ Jolteon lo esquivó por los pelos ─ bola sombra.

─Regrésaselo con confusión ─ Jolteon fue golpeado por su propio ataque.

─Puño drenaje.

─Excavar ─ Jolteon fue bajo tierra.

─ ¿dónde está?... Eso no importa, detección ─ Jolteon salió pero Meditite lo esquivó.

─ bola sombra.

─Detección, otra vez ─ la detección falló y la bola sombra golpeó, bajando la defensa especial de Meditite ─ay no.

─Acabalo ya ¡doble rayo! ─ el ataque tipo bicho golpeó de lleno y debilitó a Meditite.

─Meditite no pueden seguir.

─Sorprendente tú y tu Jolteon tiene un gran lazo, bien es hora de sacar a mi última pokémon, adelante Lucario.

Yami sonrió de lado.

─Bola sombra.

─Garra de Metal ─ Lucario cortó a la mitad la esfera fantasmal pero detrás venía otra que lo golpeó y también le bajó la defensa especial ─ onda trueno ─ acto seguido paralizó a Lucario.

"Ya veo lo que quiere hacer" pensó Maylene.

─ ahora regresa ─ Jolteon obedeció y regresó al lado de Yami ─ lo hiciste bien ─ le susurró, sacando otra pokeball.

─Jolt Jolt ─ Jolteon se mostró feliz ante el cumplido.

─Ahora veamos… Quien es más fuerte ¡sal ya! ─ de la pokeball salió a otro Lucario.

Así es, Riolu había evolucionado.

─así que también tienes un Lucario, esto será interesante ─ "pensé que llamaría a Staravía"

─acércate y usa fuerza de Palma.

─También usa fuerza de Palma.

Ambos Lucarios chocaron sus ataque y hubo una explosión más fue el de Maylene quien retrocedió.

─Creo que ya vemos quién es más fuerte ─ dijo Yami.

─No te confíes ─ gruñó Maylene ─ garras de metal ─el Lucario de Maylene se acercó con su garra brillando.

─Hueso Veloz ─ el de Yami bloqueó al contrario haciendo girar en el hueso de energía azul.

El y Lucario de Maylene golpeaba con sus garras varias veces en lo que el de Yami simplemente interponían su arma con gran facilidad.

─Aura Esfera ─ dijo Maylene. Lucario formó la espera de energía azul, lanzando la contra su rival, haciéndole daño. Maylene sonrió ─ el aura de mi Lucario es muy fuerte ─Yami frunció el ceño ─ ahora garras de metal.

─Deja que se acerque ─ susurró Yami ─ ahora pulso dragón y acabalo ─ con una esfera celeste el Lucario del tricolor atacó al otro.

─Contraataca con aura esfera.

Ambas chocaron en el aire, creando humo.

─ ¿un empate? ─preguntó a Maylene.

Yami levantó el dedo índice, mirando ─ mira de nuevo ─ dijo con los ojos cerrados en una postura muy confiada.

De entre el humo, el pulso dragón siguió su rumbo, golpeando al pokemon de Maylene, quien cayó al piso.

─Ay no, Lucario ¡resiste, levántate! ─. El Lucario de la líder se impulsó hacia arriba con dificultar hasta lograr levantarse ─ garra de metal.

Yami ni se molestó en abrir sus ojos color vino ─ lanza tu hueso veloz ─ su Pokémon formó el bastón de energía y lo lanzó como si fuera un el huesomerang de un Marowak.

Antes de que el pokemon de la líder pudiera formar su ataque recibió el hueso veloz del rival y cayó.

─El Lucario de Maylene no puede continuar, la victoria es para el retador.

Maylene cayó de rodillas con un suspiro ─ supongo que volvió a pasar ─Yami no dejó de escuchar ese susurro.

El árbitro le acercó a la medalla y Maylene se la entregó a Yami. El tricolor hizo saltar la medalla en su mano.

─Este combate ha sido de lejos el más fácil que he tenido y esta medalla es igual de liviana que tu ─ le dijo a la peli-rosa antes de irse. A su Jolteon y Lucario. Maylene solamente en agachó la mirada.

 **-o-**

─ ¿qué tal te ha ido Rayitos? ─ preguntó a Bakura con gracia a Yami a través de la pantalla del video-teléfono del centro pokemon.

─Bien, nada interesante que reportar ─ dijo el tricolor enseñando sus tres medallas.

─Parece que íbamos a la par ─ respondió el albino, enseñando sus tres medallas propias.

─ valla, dudaba que pudieras seguir mi ritmo ─ se burló el Yami.

─Que gracioso, yo iba a decir que lo mismo ─ le regresó a Bakura.

─ ¿a dónde irás ahora? ─ te preguntó el más bajo.

─La siguiente ciudad es Iris, allí retaré al gimnasio de tipo fantasma.

─Eso sí que es casualidad, yo voy a ciudad Corazonada, donde la líder se especializa en el tipo fantasma.

─ Jajaja hablando de coincidencia ─ _ti-ti-tirori_ ─ bueno creo que mis pokemons están recuperados, regresaré al camino, nos vemos luego Yami ─ se despidió Bakura.

─Hasta pronto Fluffy ─ le regresó el tricolor, colgando antes de que el albino pudiera regañarlo.

─Keh ─bufó ─ ese baka.

 **-o-**

─Que tengas un buen viaje, Ryou ─ dijo que el Profesor Arthur, despidiendo al albino quien estaba con su Dragonair afuera del laboratorio.

─ gracia Profesor, no creo demorar mucho, cuídese ─ dijo poniéndose de su mochila a los hombros.

─Jajaja, como eres muchacho, no te preocupes ─ le restó importancia ─ nos vemos.

Ryou subió al lomo de su Dragonair ─ hasta luego ─ se despidió justo cuando Dragonair de elevó en el aire ─Hacía ciudad Iris, amigo ─ indicó.

. **-o-**

─ ¿qué sucede abuelito? ─ preguntó a Yugi, llegando al salón del laboratorio.

─Eh recibido una llamada de ciudad Corazonada, la lider Fantina quiere que vayas.

─ ¿Fantina? ─ parpadeó tres veces ─ ¿no dijo para qué?

─No.

─Bueno, está bien, siempre es agradable ver a Fantina ─ sonrió el pequeño tricolor ─ ¿no te importa?

─Para nada, ya llevas tres meses sin salir de aquí, anda sé que extrañas viajar.

─Jaja bien, iré a prepararme.

 **Rato después.**

─ bueno, creo que ya no falta nada ¿cierto Espeon? ─habló Yugi, a su pokemon, acomodándose la correa azul oscuro de su cuello antes de ponerse una chaqueta de color cobalto.

─Que tengas un buen viaje Yugi ─ le despidió el anciano, pasándole su mochila.

Yugi se la puso y subió al lomo de su Togekiss.

─Gracias abuelo, nos vemos ─Espeon saltó frente a él ─ cuídate, hacia ciudad corazonada Togekiss

─Tokiisuuuu ─ el pokemon tipo normal/volador emprendió el vuelo con su elegancia característica.

 **-o- Días después.**

Ryou iba saliendo del centro pokemon caminó al gimnasio Iris pues había ido a visitar a Morty, el líder con que mejor se llevaba, eran buenos amigos.  
Por otro lado Bakura venía llegando por la ruta 37 hacia el centro pokemon para que su equipo recibiera una rápida recarga antes de ir a retar al gimnasio.

Pasaron prácticamente uno al lado del otro, apenas detallándose por el rabillo del ojo, aunque luego de un par de pasos Umbreon detuvo su caminar y volteó a ver al menor.

─ ¿qué sucede amigo? ─ Bakura volteó a verlo y pudo detallar al joven y el de cabello similar al suyo ─hummm, es un chico muy curioso ─ se encogió de hombros ─ vamos Umbreon, apresurémonos a llegar al centro pokemon ─él abrió sus brazos y Umbreon saltó a ellos, dejando que Bakura lo llevará el resto del trayecto.

─Hola enfermera Joy ¿qué tal una recarga? ─ pidió el albino.

─Claro, tus pokemons estarán como nuevos en unos minutos ─ Bakura extendió cinco pokeballs mientras Umbreon saltó al mostrador ─por cierto ¿de casualidad tu eres Bakura Thief?

El albino se descolocó ante de la pregunta ─ehhh, sí ¿por?

─El Profesor Pegasus de la región Unova llamó no hace mucho, pidiendo que cuando llegara a un muchacho con tu descripción le llamara ─ informó la peli-rosa.

─Ya veo, muchas gracias ─ Bakura se dirigió a los video-teléfonos y marcó el ya conocido número del laboratorio de pueblo Arcilla.

─Laboratorios Pegasus ─ respondió una grave y sería voz masculina.

─Hola Croquet ¿está Maximilian por ahí?

El hombre del traje, gafas oscuras y cabello castaño con peinado similar a la torre Eiffel asintió ─enseguida le comunicó al Sr. Pegasus.

─Oh, pero si es el pequeño Bakura ─ un saludo Pegasus con su clásico estilo extravagante, su traje rojo y una taza de té en la mano ─me ha costado trabajo ubicarte muchacho, también a Yami ─ comentó ─ estos ingratos aventureros, apenas cogen camino se olvidan por completo de uno ─ ser lamentó, negando con la cabeza.

A Bakura le bajo una gota por la sien ─ eh, sí, lo siento ─ se disculpó ─Y… ¿qué hay de nuevo? ─ preguntó por salir del paso.

─Ah, es verdad, pequeño Bakura necesito un favor ─ dijo repentinamente serio.

─ ¿Qué te haga un favor? ─ parpadeó extrañado.

─Dime ¿has conseguido ya la medalla de ciudad Iris? ─ Bakura negó con la cabeza ─bueno, necesito que después que la consigas viajes a pueblo Primavera y vayas al laboratorio de un buen amigo mío, el Profesor Hopkins ─ Bakura escuchó atentamente ─ cuando llegues él te encomendará algo, estoy seguro de que te ayudarán mucho con tu entrenamiento.

Bakura suspiró ─ está bien, supongo ─ aceptó ─ ¿Qué le pediste a Yami? ─curioseó.

─Más o menos lo mismo, que visitará el laboratorio del Profesor Motou en pueblo Arena ─ Bakura asintió ─ bueno, eso es todo, que tengas mucha suerte en tu próximo combate Bakura, nos vemos ─ se despidió Pegasus cortando la llamada.

─Cada día me convenzo de que está más y más chiflado.

 **-o-**

Yami caminaba con una mano el bolsillo y Jolteon a su lado por las calles de ciudad corazonada hasta llegar al gimnasio. Pero… ¡Oh sorpresa! El gimnasio estaba cerrado, tenía un cartel que ponía que la líder no se hallaba por el momento.

─ ¿qué clase de líder deja su gimnasio así como así? ─ dijo el tricolor con el ceño fruncido ─ seguro será otra descuidada como Maylene ─ se burló con los ojos cerrados.

─Oh pequeño Yugi **merci beaucoup** por acompañarme a hacer mis compras ─ le decía una hermosa mujer en vestido magenta con una cruz amarilla, guantes lila y cabello morado.

─Es un placer para mí ayudarte, Fantina ─ dijo Yugi cargando varias bolsas y paquetes.

─Jol… Jolteon ─ el pokemon de Yami suspiró.

─ ¿qué te ocurre? ─Yami parpadeó extrañado antes de mirar hacia los oji-violetas que venían desde el costado, Jolteon parecía haberse quedado prendado de la elegante Espeon que acompañaba al chico, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la similitud que éste tenía consigo mismo, a pesar de ser algo más bajo y de apariencia más tiernas había algo en él que simplemente llamaban la atención a cada paso que daba.

Yugi iba muy atento a la dama que acompañaba por lo que no pudo ver a un par Kricketots correteando por ahí, haciendo lo tropezar.

─ ¡Yugi! ─ gritó Fantina al verlo caer.

Yami se apresuró, atrapando al menor entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera como Espeon alcanzó a usar fuerza psíquica para sostener los paquetes.

─ ¿te encuentras bien? ─ pregunto el oji-vino con suavidad.

Yugi abrió los ojos, viendo al que lo sostenía con delicadeza, perdiéndose en sus peculiares orbes.

─Ahh… Sí, muchas gracias ─ afirmó en voz baja, irguiéndose lentamente.

─Oh, **merci** por su ayuda, joven ─ dijo la mujer a su lado.

─No fue nada ─ respondió Yami, mirando a Yugi ─ debes tener más cuidado, podrías haberte hecho daño ─ Yugi asintió ─ me llamo Yami.

─ yo soy Yugi ─ le sonrió, mientras tomaba los paquetes que Espeon mantenía flotando.

Yami tomó un par de ellos ─ ¿necesitan ayuda?

─ **Oh la la** , pero que joven tan caballeroso ─dijo Fantina ─ cualquier ayuda es bien recibida ─ dijo mientras abría el gimnasio.

─ ¿trabajan en el gimnasio? ─ preguntó el tricolor mayor.

─Yo no, pero Fantina es la líder del gimnasio ─ respondió Yugi.

─ ¿Usted es la líder? ─ preguntó a sorprendido.

─Jeje así es ¿vienes por una batalla de gimnasio?

─Pues sí ─ respondió el oji-vino.

Yugi sonrió ─ hagamos esto, te ayudare a guardar todo ─ refiriéndose a los paquetes ─ y yo seré el árbitro ─ sonrió con los ojos cerrados.

─Si gustan yo también ayudaré ─ofreció Yami, algo distraído en la sonrisa de Yugi.

─Oh, pero no puedo pedirle eso a los retadores.

─No se preocupe ─insistió.

 **-o-**

─ ¿Es aquí… el gimnasio? ─ Bakura alterando su mirada entre el libro guía que tenía en sus manos y la edificación en su frente, era una torre de aspecto antiguo ─ bueno, eso dice la guía ─ Umbreon lo miró dudoso ─ no veas así, lo dice aquí, venga entremos ─ Bakura cerró su libro y avanzó ─ el lugar está quemando ─ dijo con asombro, acercándose a una viga, poniendo sus manos en esta ─ y a juzgar por estas marcas lleva tiempo así.

─Breon eon ─ el pokemon siniestro asintió, luego se tensó, levantando las orejas.

Bakura vio movimiento de reojo y giro de inmediato ─ ¿qué fue eso? ─ Umbreon movió las orejas en diferentes direcciones, sintiendo muchas presencias. De la nada furiosas llamas de fuego abrazaron el lugar.

─Ah ¿pero qué? ¡Frillish, sal ahora, usa Hidropulso! ─ mandó Bakura, arrojando la pokeball.

Frillish género a la esfera de agua contra las llamas pero estas ni siquiera se inmutaron ─ ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Eso no importa, hay que salir de aquí ─ tomó a Umbreon en brazos y junto con Frillish trataron de encontrar un camino libre de llamas pero en un momento se vieron acorralados.

─ ¡Ya basta, fue suficiente! ─ se escuchó una dulce pero firme voz en tono de regaño ─ Glaceon, Viento Hielo ─ Bakura se abrazó a Umbreon cuando una fuerte ráfaga helada soplo en el lugar, congelando las llamas.

Cuando el viento dejo de soplar Bakura dirigió sus ojos a la entrada de la torre: allí había un chico de cabellos blancos, ojos color chocolate y piel pálida, vestido con una playera de rayas blanca y azul bajo una camisa azul, tenis azules y jeans blancos.

Era el chico de Bakura había visto antes.

El chasqueó los dedos y los bloques de hielo se rompieron, dejando a varios Gastly en su lugar. Bakura comprendió entonces que todo había sido una ilusión de los que pokemon fantasma.

Los Gastly empezaron a revolotear alrededor de Bakura.

─ Umbreon, pulso umbrío.

─ ¡Detente! ─ dijo a Ryou, Glaceon saltó justo frente a Umbreon, quien agachó las orejas de inmediato. Ryou dio un par de pasos y los Gastlys junto a un par de Haunter que habían aparecido también, fueron frente a él ─Por favor, entiende que estos pokemons no querían hacerte daño ─ le dijo con los ojos cerrados ─ ellos sólo tratan de defenderse de su intromisión ─ aclaró ─ los conozco bien ─ dijo al fin abriendo sus grandes ojos marrones.

─Y tu… ¿quién eres?... ¿Eres el líder del Gimnasio Iris?

Ryou sonrió, con un movimiento de su mano los pokemons fantasma desaparecieron, sorprendiendo a Bakura ─ me llamó Ryou, y no soy el líder pero sí que conozco Morty, somos buenos amigos ─ se presentó.

─Pues yo soy Bakura y vienen a retar a ese tal Morty.

─Lo supuse, muchos entrenadores bien aquí creyendo que éste es el gimnasio Iris, pero no es así ─comentó, acercándose al mayor.

─ ¿entonces, qué es? ─ pregunto en ya más calmo.

─Antes este era un lugar de brillantes y esperanza, ahora es un lugar de sombras ─ dijo misteriosamente ─ por eso muchos pokemons fantasma viene a vivir aquí.

─ ¿así que este es su hogar? ─ Ryou asintió ─ creo que eso nos convierte en invasores ─ Umbreon afirmó, saltando al hombro de Bakura, Glaceon hizo lo mismo con Ryou.

─Me alegra que lo entiendas ─ le sonrió el menor amablemente, cautivando la vista de Bakura ─ viniste a retar a Morty ¿no? Ven conmigo, te guiaré al gimnasio.

Bakura asintió y fue con él.

─Y tú… ¿vives aquí? ─ preguntó Bakura, queriendo conocer mejor a aquel chico.

─No, pero estaba aburrido en casa así que decidí venir a visitar a mi buen amigo Morty ─ explicó con una sonrisa.

… **Continuará xD**

 ***Catarina, mariquita… ese pequeño insecto rojo con puntos negros.**

 **Las últimas escenas en Jotho están basadas en el capítulo 24 de la 4ta temporada de pokemon "De fantasma en fantasma"**

 **Bueno mi gente. Eh aquí el segundo cap (aunque el otro era más una introducción) notaran que este es como el doble de extenso. Más o menos así serán todos ¿está bien así o los hago un poco más cortos?**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo cap.**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	3. Retos Difíciles

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **Saludos a Giovanna Ventresca por convencerse de subir cap hoy.**

 **Ahora sí. Al cap :D**

 **3\. Retos Difíciles.**

─Muy bien, esta será una batalla de gimnasio por la medalla reliquia. El retador Yami Atemu ─ decía a Yugi en su papel de árbitro.

─Presente ─ dijo con voz firme.

─Y la líder del gimnasio, Fantina.

─ **Voyla** , esa soy yo ─ la dama se tomó un costado de la falda para hacer una ligera reverencia.

─Cada uno usará tres pokémon, sólo al retador se le permite a sustituir y la batalla concluirá cuando los tres pokemons de un lado ya no puedan pelear ¿están listos?

─Sí, sí ─ afirmó Fantina con su acento francés, tomando una pokeball.

─Claro ─ le imitó a Yami.

─Pues que empiece el duelo ─ dijo el menor.

─Escucha Drifblim, posición de batalla, ya ─el pokemon fantasma/volador apareció.

─Arcanine, a la batalla ─ mandó Yami.

─Ver pelear a Fantina siempre es un placer ¿verdad Espeon? ─ dijo Yugi, sentándose en donde estaba con su Pokémon en el regazo. Espeon afirmó.

─Arcanine, usa lanzallamas ─Yami empezó fuerte.

─Escúchame Drifblim, usan fuerza psíquica ─ mandó Fantina.

Drifblim hizo brillar sus ojos, deteniendo el fuego.

─Pero qué…

─Detuvo el lanzallamas ─ musitó a Yugi sin parecer sorprendido, sabiendo lo que vendría después.

─No sólo eso, Drifblim un fuego fatuo ─ las llamas rodearon al pokemon fantasma, cambiando a color azul antes de enviarlas contra Arcanine, pero su habilidad absorbe fuego anuló aquello.

─Mordisco.

─Esquívalo ─cuando Arcanine se acercó, Drifblim flotó de manera elegante, esquivándolo casi con burla.

Yami apretó los puños.

─Drifblim, como Pokémon dirigible apenas sí requiere un mínimo esfuerzo para cambiar su flote─ dijo Yugi.

─Así es, pequeño Yug ─ afirmó Fantina ─ ahora Drifblim, usa hipnosis ─Drifblim tomó el rostro de Arcanine con sus tentáculos amarillos aprovechando su cercanía y la cruz amarilla de su frente se le estampó en forma de ilusión, durmiéndolo al instante.

Yami gruñó, definitivamente Fantina no tenía nada que ver, Maylene, ella sí que era un reto ─ regresa Arcanine ─ lo volvió a su pokeball y cambió ─Gabite preséntate a la batalla.

─Un Gabite… ─ Yugi suspiró ─vaya recuerdos, eh? ─ le susurró a su pokémon acompañante.

─Retomemos ¡Drifblim, viento siniestro! ─ Drifblim empezó a girar emitiendo una ráfaga de viento morado que rodeó a Gabite.

─ ¿Así? ¿Qué te parece esto? ¡Tormenta arena! ─las ráfagas de tierra acabaron con el viento siniestro, Gabite se sacudió.

─Subió a la evasión de su Gabite ─ afirmó Yugi ─ es un punto a su favor, pero ¿podrá contrarrestar las tácticas de Fantina? ─ dijo para sí el oji-amatista ─ hace mucho que no presenciaba un combate tan interesante ─ añadió con emoción, acariciando a Espeon.

Yami dirigió una rápida mirada a Yugi, guiñarle un ojo en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron. Yugi sintió su rostro calentarse.

─Ahora Gabite, Furia Dragón ─ mandó el oji-vino. Gabite creó una gran esfera fuego que lanzó al pokemon dirigible.

─ ¡Fuerza psíquica!

─No de nuevo ─ gruñó Yami, Drifblim contuvo el fuego de Gabite y lo transformó en su movimiento.

─Fuego fatuo.

─Esquívalo ─ si Gabite se quemaba estaría en problemas, y con Arcanine dormido no podía arriesgarse. Por fortuna Gabite lo evadió ─ ahora, Garra Dragón.

─Esquívalo Drifblim ─ Gabite alcanzó a golpear al pokemon dirigible, haciéndole algo de daño ─saquemos está molesta tormenta de aquí, Drifblim Viento Siniestro ─ las ráfagas oscuras de Drifblim deshizo la tormenta ─ ahora usa hipnosis.

─Evádelo ─a pesar de moverse por todos lados Drifblim le agarró de la cara y tal como lo hizo con Arcanine, lo durmió ─Resiste Gabite ─ el pokemon dragón trató de oponerse pero cayó al suelo dormido ─Despierta.

─Acabalo ya ¡viento hielo!

El Viento Hielo golpeó a Gabite con fuerza, dañando lo mucho.

─Despierta Gabite ─insistió Yami.

─Una vez más, Viento Hielo ─ Drifblim golpeó de nuevo y Gabite despertó.

─Bien, ahora usa Furia Dragón ─pero Gabite cayó con los ojos en remolino.

─Pobrecillo, dos viento hielo seguidos fueron demasiado daño ─ musitó a Yugi ─ Gabite no puede continuar, Drifblim gana.

─Regresa Gabite ─lo volvió a su pokeball, apretándola en la mano antes de guardarla ─ cuento contigo Jolteon ─la Eevee-evolución avanzó firme al campo de batalla.

─ ¿Qué opinas Espeon? ─ preguntó Yugi con gracia al ver que su compañera estaba al pendiente al Jolteon del oji-vino.

─Eooon ─la tipo psíquico solo agitó su cola.

─Chispazo ─Jolteon soltó una potente descarga eléctrica que hizo daño.

─Oh no, mi Drifblim.

─Eso es, chispazo de nuevo ─ordenó Yami.

─Mantén los ojos bien abiertos y flota con calma ─Drifblim dio una voltereta, evadiendo las descargas de Jolteon.

─ ¿Qué? ─Yami estaba atónito, lo había esquivando con tanta facilidad.

─El chispazo de Jolteon es muy fuerte como para resistirlo ─ dijo Yugi ─pero un Pokémon dirigible como Drifblim puede esquivarlo tan fácil que parece que lo controla.

─Así es pequeño Yugi ─afirmó Fantina.

─Jolteon, usa Rayo carga ─ "sí aumento las descargas de Jolteon, no tendrá espacio para evadirlas" pensó.

─No, no ─ negó Fantina ─ esquiva y usaba hipnosis.

─Esquívalo Jolteon ─ Drifblim usar sus tentáculos para envolver a Jolteon e hipnotizarlo.

─Espabílate, usa chispazo ─el cuerpo de Jolteon cargó electricidad pero este se durmió ante de poder soltarla ─Jolteon.

─Es todo ─ musitó en Yugi.

─ **Oui** , eso creo ─ dijo la mujer, Yami apretó los puños y caminó hasta Jolteon.

─Supongo, no hay mucho que hacer sí Arcanine y Jolteon están dormidos ─ se acuclilló junto a su pokémon.

Yugi saltó del podio donde estaba junto a su Espeon y se acercó a su igual.

─Espeon, usa refuerzo y pásale de algo de energía a Jolteon ─ pidió a Yugi. Espeon se cubrió de una capa multicolor y se acurrucó al lado de Jolteon quien despertó algo aturdido, recibiendo el roce del rostro de Espeon a modo de caricia antes de separarse, dejándolo algo sonrojado.

Yami observó esto atónito ─no sabía que refuerzo se podía usar así ─dijo el oji-vino.

─Yugi, me sorprendes cada día ─ dijo la mujer acercándose con una sonrisa.

─Gracias ─dijo el tricolor mayor, levantando en brazos a su Jolteon.

─No fue nada, pero deberías ir al centro pokemon para que traten a tu equipo ─ dijo Yugi con una sonrisa amable.

─Sí, nos vemos ─ Yami hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió corriendo con los ojos cubiertos por su flequillo rubio. Yugi se le quedó viendo, al igual que su Espeon.

─ ¿Por qué no vas con él? ─ propuso Fantina, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

Yugi de sobresaltó ─ ¿qué?

─Me parece que necesita algo de apoyo ─ le dijo la dama ─ ve, y dile que esperaré ansiosa que venga por la revancha ─ le guiñó un ojo.

Yugi asintió ─ le alcanzaré en un rato en el centro pokemon ─ afirmó, yendo más adentró en el gimnasio.

 **-o-**

─ ¿Cómo están? ─Yami se sobresaltó al escuchar a Yugi detrás de él.

─Bien, Arcanine y Jolteon ya están recuperados, Gabite fue quien más daño recibió ─ informó.

─Era de esperarse, luego de los viento hielo de Drifblim… ¿Puedo? ─ hizo amago de sentarse a su lado. Yami se movió un poco en señal de que le acompañara ─Fantina dice que esperará ansiosa que vuelvas a retarla ─comentó sonriente.

─ ¿qué? ─musitó sorprendido.

─Claro, después de todo un buen entrenador nunca deja un reto así a medias ¿cierto? ─dijo ─al tropezar aprendemos, hay que levantarse y seguir intentando ¿no estás de acuerdo?

─Sí ─Yami parpadeó lentamente ─ese es un buen consejo.

─Fantina tiene mucha experiencia, es fuerte pero no invencible ─ siguió el oji-amatista ─tiene un estilo de luchar muy particular.

─Sí, de eso estoy seguro ─ resopló.

─Fantina incorpora a su estilo de pelea las tácticas de una coordinadora ─Yami lo observó atento ─ ella ha participado en muchos concursos y ha logrado crear su propio estilo.

Yami se quedó callado pensando ─ ¿tú has luchado con ella? ─ consultó.

─Sí, hace algún tiempo ─ respondió él ─igual que tú, perdí al primer intento, en ese entonces Drifblim aún era un pequeño Drifloon y me dio muchos problemas, igual que su Misdreavus y Haunter ─ Yami tomó nota de los pokemons ─pero después de entrenar mucho, descubrimos nuestro propio estilo de batalla ─ acarició suavemente la cabeza de su Espeon ─y cuando volvimos a retarla dimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo ─sonrió con nostalgia.

Arcanine y Jolteon llegaron caminando cabizbajos junto a Yami.

─Vaya, tú Arcanine es tan bonito ─Yugi se levantó para acariciar el pelaje del pokemon canino. Arcanine sonrió al toque el oji-amatista ─ ¿qué te parece si dejas que tus pokemons jueguen con los míos un rato?

─ ¿Jugar?

─Claro, así se relajan ─afirmó ─y estarán mejor cuando quieras entrenar, además así das tiempo a Gabite para recuperarse ─Yami asintió ─vamos fuera.

Salieron a la parte trasera del centro pokemon.

─Salgan a saludar ─de las 4 pokeballs que arrojó a Yugi salieron un Gallade, un Togekiss, un Luxray y un Flygon ─ amigos, él es Yami, mi nuevo amigo ─ presentó el menor, todos los recién salidos saludaron amistosamente.

─Ah, hola ─ dijo Yami algo descolocado, Gallade se le acercó un poco ─ammm, salgan ya ─ arrojó tres pokeballs: Drapion, Gliscor y Lucario.

Lucario y Gallade se pusieron frente a frente en posesión tensa, evaluando otro. Luego de un minuto o así retiraron su postura, saludándose amablemente.

─Por un momento pensé que se pelearían ─dijo el mayor.

─Estaban midiendo las fuerzas del otro ─explicó Yugi ─se dice que los Lucario y Gallade forman grandes amistades porque comparten muchas similitudes.

─Entiendo.

─Oye, aquí cerca hay un gran lago ¿no quieres ir? ─ preguntó con una gran sonrisa, cerrando los ojos y llevando ambas manos atrás de la espalda.

─Sí tú quieres.

Yugi afirmó, Luxray caminó hacia él y se agachó para que su entrenador se sentara en su lomo ─ ¿puedes correr Arcanine? ─el pokemon canino asintió ─ síguenos Yami, vamos amigos ─ Luxray echó a correr cuando Espeon un saltó junto a Yugi, Gallade la siguió, instando a Lucario a seguirlo, éste buscó la mirada de Yami quien asintió, luego regresó a Drapion y junto con Jolteon montó a Arcanine. Togekiss y Flygon alzaron el vuelo, siendo imitados por Gliscor.

Arcanine sequía con algo de dificulta el paso de Luxray por el bosque, así que Yugi se rezagó un poco.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ preguntó amablemente.

─Amm… Es que es la primera vez que monto en Arcanine ─ respondió el mayor algo apenado.

Yugi soltó una risilla ─No es muy difícil, toma dos mechones de su melena, cerca de su cuello y así lo diriges ─instruyó ─para hacer que gire tienes que ladear suavemente tu cuerpo y así él sabrá a dónde quieres que vaya.

Con estas explicaciones Yami y Arcanine pronto a mejoraron su ritmo.

─Gracias ─dijo el mayor.

─No hay de que ─ respondió ─ya casi llegamos ¡Luxray acelera! ─ dijo divertido.

─Arcanine, no le pierda el paso ─ imitó a Yami, contagiado del ánimo de Yugi.

A los dos minutos Luxray se detuvo al llegar a las orillas de un gran lago, justo aterrizaron Flygon y Togekiss con Gliscor. Arcanine llegó cuando Luxray dejaba bajar a Yugi, junto con Lucario y Gallade.

─Fue divertido ¿verdad? ─ preguntó el menor con una sonrisa, acercándose a la orilla del agua.

─Ah, sí.

Yugi tomó la última pokeball de su cinturón y la bajó, liberando al pokemon bajo el agua. Yami lo miró interrogante, Yugi solo le guiñó un ojo. Al instante el lugar se llenó por un hermoso canto y del agua salió una bellísima Milotic quien se envolvió alrededor de Yugi, recibiendo una caricia en su cabeza.

─Ya te hacía falta nadar ¿no es cierta, bonita? ─ le dijo con cariño ─ saluda, Yami es mi nuevo amigo.

Yami alzó un brazo con la palma al frente a modo de saludo, Milotic lo miró por un rato y luego rozó la cara del tricolor mayor permitiéndole que la tocara.

─Que bonita es.

─Miiii.

─Milotic agradece tu cumplido ─le dijo el menor, viéndola regresar al agua mientras Espeon invitaba a Jolteon a corretearse y juguetear ─ después de un par de días de viajar ya te hacía falta el agua ¿eh?

─ ¿Viajar? ─eso a Yami le llamó la atención ─ ¿no vienes aquí en ciudad Corazonada?

─No ─Yugi se sentó en la base de un árbol ─actualmente vivo en un pueblo de Sinnoh con mi abuelo, pero vine a visitar a Fantina ─ explicó ─ ¿qué hay de ti?

─Vengo de la región de Unova, de pueblo Arcilla y viene a participar en la liga Sinnoh ─relató, sentándose a su lado.

Yugi sonrió " _Era de esperarse_ "

─Eso es genial ¿cuántas medallas tienes? ─ Yami sacó su estuche ─ la medalla de ciudad Eterna, la de Pirita y la de Veilstone ─ observó el menor ─la medalla reliquia iba a ser tu cuarta insignia, lo que significa que estás prácticamente medio camino ─ le sonrió.

─Conoces muy bien tu región ¿has viajado antes? ─quiso saber Yami.

─Sí, tal como tú, yo viaje por Sinnoh desafiando a los gimnasios ─Yami lo miró sorprendido ─empecé con el deseo de conocer nuevos lugares y personas, de mejorar y ser más fuerte junto a mis amigos ─observó a las dos Eevee-evoluciones que ahora paseaban en el lomo de Milotic por el agua ─y en ese viaje aprendí mucho de mí mismo ─Yami se sentía cada vez más y más encantado y atraído con respecto a Yugi ─dime ¿A dónde iras cuando venzas a Fantina? El gimnasio más cercano está en ciudad Pastoria.

─En realidad me pidieron un encargo, así que haré un corto viaje a Pueblo Arena, al laboratorio del Profesor Motou ─confesó.

Yugi lo miró sorprendido, luego rió un poco ─en ese caso ¿te gustaría viajar conmigo? ─propuso, Yami le miró anonadado ─resulta que vas a mi pueblo, a ver a mi abuelo, así que no me importaría quedarme hasta que obtengas la revancha, luego podríamos irnos juntos.

─ ¿Cómo? ¿Eres el nieto del profesor Motou? ─Yugi asintió ─vaya suerte ─murmuró para sí ─me sentiría muy feliz de viajar contigo ─respondió, acercándosele un poco más.

Yugi le sonrió.

De la nada, todo comenzó a temblar.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─gritaron ambos, Yugi se sujetó de los hombros de Yami pero este no pudo mantener el equilibrio y se fue hacia adelante, con Yugi debajo suyo.

El menor abrió los ojos que había cerrado al irse de espaldas, Yami había alcanzado a cubrir su cabeza con una mano para que no se golpeara y se topó de lleno con los ojos color vino del mayor, en ese instante se olvidó de todo y fue únicamente consciente del chico sobre él.

Dicen por allí que los ojos son las ventanas del alma. Pues sus almas debían estar conectadas pues entre más observaban al otro, sus rostros más se iban acercando lentamente.

Yugi alzó inconscientemente el rostro en su encuentro. Por su lado Yami estaba igual o más hechizado por la situación, sus ojos estaban atrapados en las amatistas de Yugi y su rostro baja hacia él. Estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro, pero fueron interrumpidos por el aviso de Milotic; Espeon y Jolteon saltaron del lomo de la misma a tierra en cuanto todo dejó de temblar.

Yami volvió a mirar a Yugi y su cara se puso completamente roja ─Waaa! Lo siento mucho Yugi ─el mayor se irguió y le tendió una mano. Sonrojado, Yugi aceptó el gesto con un suspiro.

─Mi-Mi-Milo-Tic

─ ¿Qué sucede Milotic? ─preguntó Yugi.

Del lago surgió un gran Gyarados furioso… y de color rojo.

─ ¡El Gyarados del Lago de la Furia! ─dijo el oji-amatista asombrado.

─ ¿El Lago de la Furia?

─ ¿Cómo llegó desde Jotho? ─se preguntó en voz alta ─eso es lo de menos ─sacudió la cabeza ─ ¡¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Gyarados?! ─le gritó al pokemon variocolor pero este estaba agitado, rugiendo sin control ─Milotic, trata de calmarlo ─Milotic retomó su canto, tratando de que el Gyarados se relajara ante ella.

─ ¿Qué está haciendo? ─consultó Yami.

─El armónico y melódico canto de los Milotic es capaz de calmar problemas emocionales, hasta el mismo miedo ─le informó Yugi.

Gyarados le permitió a Milotic acercarse un poco, hasta que una descarga azul rodeó su cuerpo rojo, provocando un rugido de dolor.

─ ¿Pero qué fue eso? ─preguntó Yugi.

De un costado suyo, por entre los arboles aparecieron dos hombres con ropa de camuflaje en negro y gris, ambos con pinta de matones, tenían una especie de mando a distancia.

─Cazadores ─gruñó Yugi, molestó al identificarlos.

─Hay que ayudar al Gyarados ─dijo Yami, mirando con algo de preocupación al pokemon serpiente marina.

─Sí ─asintió Yugi ─Espeon, escúchame bien, ve con Togekiss y busquen a Fantina, que traiga a la oficial Jenny* lo más pronto posible ─lo indicó a su pokemon, aprovechando que los dos hombres no se habían percatado de su presencia.

Espeon asintió y montó sobre Togekiss quien uso Velocidad Extrema de regreso al gimnasio.

─Ten cuidado ─le advirtió a Yami ─sujetos como esos siempre juegan sucio ─dijo serio ─ ¡Ey, ustedes dos! ─ellos voltearon molestos ─ ¿Qué se supone que hacen? ¿Qué pretenden al traer a ese Gyarados desde Jotho? ─gruñó el menor.

─No sé de qué hablas mocoso ─le dijo uno ─ese pokemon es nuestro.

─No quieran pasarse de listos conmigo… cazadores.

─Oh, parece que nos han descubierto Luka ─dijo uno con desinterés.

─Sí, Kuram ─respondió el otro de igual forma ─muy bien chiquillo, nos pillaste, un cliente nos pidió este raro Gyarados y nosotros solo hacemos nuestro trabajo ─le dieron otra descarga.

─Son despreciables ─bufó Yami.

─Y ahora que saben nuestro secreto… habrá que eliminarlos ─ambos tomaron una pokeball.

─Eso es demasiado cliché ─se burló Yugi, mirándolos retador ─adelante si creen poder conmigo ─extendió los brazos a los lados, parándose de forma casual.

Yami lo miró sorprendido.

─Ja! Digan adiós tú y tu amiguito, Tyranitar, sal y usa Avalancha ─dijo Luka.

─Steelix, Tumba Roca ─siguió Kuram.

Yugi sonrió de lado ─Flygon, usa Bucle Arena por favor ─pidió con tranquilidad.

Flygon voló sobre Yugi y con sus ojos brillando en azul generó una trampa de arena que cubrió las patas de ambos pokemon.

─Maldita sea ─gruñeron los malos ─salgan de allí y usen Hiperrayo ─gruñó Luka.

─Usa Dragoaliento, Flygon ─el ataque Dragón los golpeó a ambos.

Kuram gruñó ─sácalos de allí o su preciado Gyarados terminará siendo sushi mal cocido ─amenazó, dando otra descarga.

Yugi gruñó ─cobardes ─movió su mano a un lado y Flygon desapareció la trampa de arena, aterrizando a su lado. Gallade se acercó ─luchen si tienen agallas ─los retó.

─Yugi, déjame hacerme cargo ─se ofreció Yami, poniendo una mano en el hombro del menor.

Yugi le sonrió ─eres un caballero, gracias… ¿te parece si lo hacemos juntos?

Yami asintió, cediéndole el primer movimiento, los malos hervían de ira e indignación.

─Danza Espada ─dijeron los tricolores, Gallade y Lucario así lo hicieron.

─Steelix, doble Filo.

─Tyranitar derribo.

─Aura Esfera/Onda Certera ─mandaron a la vez, de nuevo.

Lucario formó su esfera celeste y Gallade una blanca, dieron un salto y atacaron, golpeando a sus contrincantes, quienes venían avanzando hacia ellos, frenando en seco.

─ ¡Acábenlos con Combate Cercano! ─con sus fuerzas aumentadas por las danza espada, acabaron sin problema con sus contrincantes.

─Maldita sea ¡eso no es todo! ─Luka sacó otra pokeball ─vamos Haunter.

Yugi sonrió, al fondo escuchaba débilmente el sonido de una motocicleta acercarse y Espeon apareció de entre el bosque ─ ¿qué se supone que vas a hacer? ─se burló, dando un paso adelante.

─Yugi espera ─Yami trató de detenerlo, pero el menor le calmó con un movimiento de la mano.

─Haunter ¡usa Hipnosis! ─Yami se tensó.

─Je! Espeon Psicorrayo, usa contraescudo* ─mandó Yugi, confiado.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─musitó para sí Yami.

Espeon se puso de espaldas en el césped, lanzando el rayo multicolor desde la joya en su frente, disipando la ilusión de los ojos de Haunter y alejándolo ─Acabalo con Bola Sombra ─de un solo ataque Haunter cayó.

Los malos retrocedieron ─te lo advertí enano ─levantó el control, dispuesto a darle la peor descarga al Gyarados, pero el mando fue elevado en el aire y se dirigió a las espaldas de Yugi ─ ¿qué cosa pasa?

─Justo a tiempo, mi estimada Fantina ─dijo el oji-amatista sin siquiera voltear.

─Me halaga tu confianza, pequeño Yugi ─Yami se giró para ver a la líder junto a su Drifblim, el Togekiss de Yugi y una oficial Jenny con un Growlithe ─Ahora Drifblim, usa fuerza psíquica ─el mando cayó en sus manos y Drifblim contuvo a los dos maleantes ─Oficial Jenny, son todos tuyos.

La mujer policía esposó a los delincuentes ─me haré cargo de estos dos, los hemos buscado desde hace mucho tiempo ─hizo un saludo militar ─muchas gracias chicos.

─Pero… ¿qué vamos a hacer con el Gyarados Rojo? ─preguntó Yami, mirando al agotado pokemon que reposaba en el lecho del rio.

─Hay que llevarlo al centro pokemon lo más pronto posible, necesita atención médica urgente ─dijo Fantina.

─Sí, pero ¿cómo vamos a hacer para llevarlo? ─planteó Yugi, llevándose una mano al mentón ─lo más seguro sería transportarlo en una pokeball, ya después podemos liberarlo y ver cómo hacer para regresarlo al Lago de la Furia.

─Yo lo haré, Gabite sigue en el centro pokemon así que tengo un espacio ─tomó una pokeball de su cinturón y se acercó al Gyarados pero este le rugió de furia.

─Milotic, ayúdanos por favor ─pidió Yugi.

Milotic se acomodó al lado de Gyarados y empezó a cantar, llenando el lugar con su dulce melodía ─no temas, no quiero hacerte daño ─dijo Yami, acercándose lentamente ─déjanos ayudarte, te prometo que estarás bien ─se atrevió a poner su mano libre en la cabeza de Gyarados, acariciando con cuidado al zona ─confía en mí, toda va a estar bien ─Gyarados cerró los ojos y Yami lo tocó con la pokeball. La esfera lo absorbió con un rayo rojo y se tambaleó varias veces en la mano del tricolor hasta que se aseguró la captura ─listo, hay que irnos.

Yugi asintió ─Milotic, Gallade, Luxray regresen ─los llamó de nuevo a sus pokeballs ─Flygon puede llevarnos a ambos ─le dijo al oji-vino.

Yami asintió y regresó a sus pokemons -menos a Jolteon- y subió tras Yugi en el tipo Fuego/Volador, sonrojándose un poco al sostenerse de la cintura del menor. Fantina fue en Togekiss por indicación del tricolor junto a las dos Eevee-evoluciones.

Luego de regresar al centro pokemon e informar a la enfermera Joy la situación del Gyarados esta aseguró que se encargaría de hacer todo lo posible para la recuperación del mismo y que Gabite ya estaba mejor.

─Regresaré al gimnasio, llámame si necesitan algo Yugi ─le acarició la cabellera al tricolor antes de marcharse.

─Sí, ven con cuidado Fantina ─deseó el oji-amatista, viéndola irse ─Hola Gabite ¿cómo te sientes? ─el pequeño se empinó para acariciar la cabeza del dragón, quien se dejó dócilmente ante la tez inexpresiva de su entrenador ─Vamos fuera Yami, hay que darle tiempo, verás que Gyarados estará bien.

─Sí ─Yami lo siguió ─dime Yugi ¿de qué conoces a ese Gyarados? ─preguntó curioso el mayor cuando ambos se asentaron en una hamaca que había entre unos árboles dentro del perímetro del centro.

─Bueno, sucedió hace más de un año… estaba de paso en Jotho con mi primo por Pueblo Caoba, allí cerca se encuentra un lago llamado 'El Lago de la Furia' donde habitan mucho Gyarados y Magikarp, se dice que al principio era un gran cráter producto de los salvajes ataques de los Gyarados y que con el tiempo se llenó de agua de lluvia ─le contó ─en ese entonces había un grupo de maleantes llamado Equipo Rocket haciendo de las suyas por la región, habían credo una máquina que provocaba la evolución de los pokemon ─Yami abrió los ojos como platos ─pero no parecía estar del todo listo y al probarlo con algunos de los Magikarps uno de ellos mantuvo su color rojo al evolucionar a Gyarados, además de volverlo loco por lo que empezó a lanzar sus ataque por el rio, llegando incluso al pueblo ─Yami asintió para que Yugi prosiguiera ─entre mi primo y yo junto a Pryce, el líder de gimnasio de Caoba y Lance, el especialista en dragones del alto mando logramos destruir los planes del Equipo Rocket y calmar al Gyarados rojo, claro que el daño ya estaba hecho y no existía forma de regresarlo a ser un Magikarp. Lance quiso capturarlo para evitar que cazadores y gente así empezaran a agredir la zona pero Gyarados no sé dejo y se convirtió en el líder de aquel lago.

─Entiendo ─Yami miró hacia el cielo ─ha pasado por tanto.

─Así es ─inconscientemente Yugi se recostó en el hombro de Yami, algo cansado por todo lo acontecido recientemente.

Yami se tensó un poco, digirió su vista al oji-amatista el cual cabeceaba ligeramente. Yami no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la escena tan tierna y lentamente se movió para recostarlos a ambos en la hamaca, dejando que Yugi usara su brazo como almohada… Parecía un tierno niño pequeño.

Jolteon y Espeon se acurrucaron en el césped al pie del árbol igual que Gabite, Flygon y Togekiss.

Yami también se sentía algo cansado pero se quedó así unos momentos, reflexionando mientras observaba atentamente el rostro durmiente de Yugi ¿hace cuánto que no se relacionaba tanto con una persona aparte de su familia, el profesor Pegasus y de Bakura? Bastante, si se ponía a pensarlo. A su madre Isis apenas si la llamaba de vez en cuando, por no perder la costumbre más que por otra cosa, aunque nunca fue muy apegado a ella, siendo sincero.

Bakura era al único que soportaba por un tiempo prolongado, no en balde viajo un año con él por Unova pero más allá de eso no tenía realmente tacto para tratar a las personas -y Maylene podía dar fe de ello- pues solía llegar a ser algo arrogante e incluso prepotente… pero Yugi tenía algo que le revolucionaba por completo su comportamiento, es como si la presencia del pequeño activara una parte de él que le era completamente nueva: le gustaba ver su sonrisa, le agradaba oír su voz, estar con él le hacía sentir bien y charlar se le hacía de lo más natural a pesar de que solía ser alguien de pocas palabras.

¿Qué era eso que estaba sintiendo hacía el amable oji-amatista? ¿Quizá el cariño de un hermano? No era tan alocada la idea teniendo en cuenta el extraño parecido que tenían y la animosa e infantil actitud del menor… aunque, por alguna razón que ignoraba completamente, esa idea no lo terminaba de convencer… Y ahora que lo analizaba ¿qué edad tendría Yugi?

Sonrió pensando en que, por fortuna, tenía varios días por delante para compartir con el oji-amatistas, " _gracias Pegasus_ ". Soltó un suspiró a la vez que cerraba los ojos, dispuesto a dormir y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Yugi, quedándose dormido con el dulce aroma que emanaban los cabellos del menor… Yugi olía como a uvas.

 **-o-**

Cuando ambos albinos llegaron al gimnasio Ryou le hizo una señal al mayor de que guardara silencio al escuchar la voz de Morty resonando en el lugar.

Siguieron hasta la zona de batalla, al acercarse Bakura pudo ver a un muchacho de unos 19 años, rubio con una banda celeste en la cabeza a juego con su playera de igual color y rayas amarillas, frente a él estaba un Gengar y más allá varios Gastlys.

─ ¿Qué están…? ─trató de preguntar Bakura, pero Ryou lo acalló, llevando un dedo a sus labios. Bakura se ruborizó un poco al sentirlo.

─Gengar, usa tu rayo confuso ─Gengar hizo brillar sus ojos y todos los Gastlys quedaron confundidos, moviéndose de forma torpe y descoordinada.

Hubo un sonido de asombro colectivo y recién entonces Bakura fue consciente de todos los niños que estaban sentados detrás de Morty.

─Los tipo fantasma tal vez no tenga la fuerza física pura de otros tipos de pokemon, pero usando sus habilidades sabiamente sus oponentes se confunden y tienen miedo, eso puede ser un arma más poderosa y útil que la misa fuerza bruta ─decía el rubio ─por ejemplo, ese último rayo confuso.

─ ¿Es maestro o algo así? ─preguntó en un susurro el mayor. Ryou no respondió, simplemente le guiñó un ojo mientras Glaceon saltaba de su hombro para ir donde Morty.

─ ¿Glaceon? ─Morty dirigió su vista al lugar de donde vino y sonrió al ver a Ryou de pie allí ─te esperaba ─le susurró con cariño.

─Hola Morty ─le saludó Ryou ─ha llegado un retador a desafiarte ─le jaló la muñeca a Bakura para que se parara a su lado.

─Ah, buenos días ─inclinó la cabeza ─ ¿estoy interrumpiendo algo? ─volteó a ver toda la sala.

─No, solo les platicaba a los niños sobre los pokemon fantasma ─los Gastlys se arremolinaron cerca del rubio ─enseñarles a otros es parte del trabajo de un líder ─explicó ─gracias por ayudar chicos, creo que es todo por ahora ─los Gastly desaparecieron ─tú también debes descansar Gengar ─lo regresó a su pokeball ─ ¿cómo te llamas?

─So-soy Bakura Thief ─se presentó el mayor. Morty tomó a Glaceon en brazos y se acercó a los dos albinos, el pokemon de hielo saltó a los hombros de Ryou.

─Muy bien niños, él es un nuevo entrenador que ha venido a desafiarnos ¿les permitirías observar nuestro combate? ─le pidió al retador.

─Por favor señor Thief ─dijeron a coro todos los niños, haciendo una reverencia. Bakura miró a Ryou y este le sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente.

─Por mi está bien ¿cierto Umbreon? ─su pokemon acompañante asintió.

─ ¿Serías mi referí, Ryou? Jullian está de vacaciones.

─Pensé que nunca me lo pedirías ─sonrió el menor caminando hacía una de las paredes donde había una gran pantalla, luego de manejarla un poco salieron las imágenes de Morty y Bakura junto a tres espacios, que serían los pokemon que usarían. Bakura y Morty tomaron sus posiciones en la arena ─Este es un duelo oficial del gimnasio Iris, el retador peleará por la medalla niebla. Ambos usarán tres pokemons y el duelo terminara cuando alguno de los dos lados no pueda continuar, solo al retador se le permite hacer sustituciones y este atacará primero.

─ ¿Estás listo Bakura? ─consultó Morty.

─Sí, claro.

─Ve, Gastly.

─Zorua, yo te elijo ─mandó Bakura.

─ ¡Que comience el duelo!

─Zorua, usa Llanto Falso.

─ ¿Qué? ─Zorua agitó su cola, y empezó a sollozar, soltando unas pequeñas lágrimas. Gastly se mostró confuso y se acercó al pequeño zorro ─espera Gastly, no te acerques.

─Ahora usa persecución ─con gran rapidez, Zorua golpeó a Gastly mientras soltaba su risilla característica, dañándolo.

─Es astuto ─susurró Ryou, acariciando las orejas de su Glaceon.

─Eso no será suficiente, usa lengüetazo.

─Aléjate de él ─Zorua empezó saltar de un lado a otro para evadir a Gastly pero su lengua era muy larga y alcanzó a rodearlo.

─Usa tu agilidad ─Zorua aumentó su velocidad mientras continuaba esquivandolo.

─Usa Tinieblas ─el rayo oscuro salió de los ojos de Gastly y golpeó a Zorua, pero fue poco eficaz.

─Con ataques como esos no vencerás a Zorua ¡usa Finta! ─Zorua corrió hacia su oponente una vez más

─Ataque Lengüetazo.

─Salta ─cuando la lengua de Gastly estuvo a punto de rodear a Zorua, este la uso como trampolín para saltar y alcanzarlo, golpeándolo de nuevo ─acabalo ya, usa Vendetta ─esferas de color morado rodearon a Zorua y salieron disparadas hacía Gastly, debilitándolo.

─ ¡Gastly no!

─Gastly no puede continuar, Zorua gana este round ─declaró Ryou, entusiasmando por el combate. Los niños exclamaron asombrados.

─jijiji ─Zorua soltó su risa característica, moviendo su cola pomposa en señal de victoria.

─Excelente trabajo Zorua

Morty regresó a Gastly a su pokeball ─te has ganado un buen descanso ─ ¡Yo te elijo, Haunter!

"Usará a toda la cadena evolutiva, eh?" Bakura pensó en cambiar a Zorua pero este se veía tan animado que mejor pasó.

─Hay que ser rápidos, Zorua ¡vendetta ya! ─Zorua repitió su ataque pero Haunter lo esquivó "es más rápido que Gastly"

─Usa Mal de ojo ─Zorua quedó imposibilitado de cambiar.

─No pensaba hacerlo de todos modos ─gruñó por lo bajo ─Llanto Falso, ahora.

─Eso no funcionará dos veces ¡usa hipnosis! ─Haunter creó una ilusión de sus manos que se hacían más grandes e iban acorralando a Zorua.

─Que no te engañe ¡Pulso Noche, ya! ─Zorua se cubrió de un aura magenta, levantándose en sus patas traseras, luego golpeó el piso creando una explosión a su alrededor que irrumpió en la ilusión de Haunter y lo dañó, obligándolo a alejarse.

─Ese fue un buen truco, pero los pokemons fantasma tienen aún más ¡Haunter, toma a Zorua y usa tu lengüetazo! ─con sus manos separadas de su cuerpo Haunter tomó a Zorua de en medio del polvorín y lo acercó hacía sí, usando tu ataque. Bakura gruñó, no tenía la posibilidad de regresarlo ─ahora arrójalo ─Haunter lo azotó contra el piso.

─ ¡Zorua!

Ryou lo miró unos instantes ─Zorua no puede… ─fue interrumpido por un brillo blanco que rodeó al pokemon siniestro.

─ ¿Qué ocurre?/¿Qué está pasando? ─murmuraban los niños.

─Atención niños ─Ryou dio una palmada ─están presenciando una evolución pokemon ─explicó. Hubo un 'wow' colectivo ─esto se pone aún más interesante ─sonrió el dulce albino, mirando a Bakura… ese muchacho era peculiar.

"Sabía que Zorua estaba listo para evolucionar" pensó Bakura con una sonrisa, sacando su pokedex.

─Groaaaaar ─gritó el pokemon recién evolucionado con gran energía.

 **Zoroark: el pokemon maestro de las ilusiones, Se dice que Zoroark atrapa en un mundo de ilusiones a quien lo intenta atrapar y que, de esta manera, lo castiga.**

─ ¡Excelente Zoroark!

─Nunca antes había visto a un pokemon evolucionar en plena batalla de gimnasio, respeto ese espíritu de lucha ─alagó antes de ponerse serio ─pero esta batalla termina ahora ¡Lengüetazo!

─Esquívalo y usa maquinación ─con nueva velocidad Zoroak esquivó el ataque de Haunter y se subió por dos el ataque especial ─termina ya con Pulso noche ─Zoroark levantó los brazos al cielo, siendo rodeado por el aura magenta y luego golpeó el piso, generando una explosión muchísimo más grande, tanto que Ryou mandó a Glaceon frente a los niños a usar protección.

Cuando la explosión se disipo Haunter estaba tirado en el piso con la lengua fuera y los ojos como remolino.

─Haunter no puede continuar, Zoroark es el ganador ─declaró Ryou, recibiendo a Glaceon de nuevo en su hombro.

─ ¡Fantástico Zoroark! ─el tipo siniestro charló feliz ─ahora eres mucho más fuerte, ven y toma un descanso ─lo llamó pero Zoroark se negó ─ ¿estás seguro de que quieres seguir? ─Zoroark afirmó ─bien, no te detendré.

─ ¡Yo te elijo Gengar!

"Aunque no lo aparente Zoroark está cansado, debemos terminar pronto" ─Vendetta ya ─mandó Bakura.

─Bola Sombra ─la gran esfera fantasmal se estrelló contra las de energía siniestra de Zoroark y la anuló ─Sumisión.

─ ¿Cómo? ¡No Zoroark! ─Gengar tomó a Zoroark, rodó con él por la arena y luego lo arrojó contra el suelo ─ ¡Zoroark!

─Zoroark ya no puedo continuar, Gengar es el ganador ─dictó Ryou.

"De un solo ataque…" Bakura caminó hasta donde estaba Zoroark y lo ayudó a levantarse ─diste un excelente combate, estoy orgulloso ─le felicitó ─pero a la próxima hazme caso cuando te pida que regreses ─le susurró con una sonrisa, mientras caminaba de regreso a su lugar.

─Se preocupa por sus pokemon, parece tener un gran vínculo con ellos ─susurró para sí Ryou con una sonrisa ─ ¿no te parece Glaceon?

La Eevee-evolución afirmó.

Zoroark se sentó a los pies de Bakura, Umbreon saltó a su regazo, rozando amistosamente su mejilla con la de su compañero. Bakura apretó y soltó su puño repetidas veces.

─Hagamos esto fantasma a fantasma ─tomó una pokeball ─ ¡Frillish, yo te elijo!

─Apresuremos esto, Gengar usa Bomba Lodo ─ordenó Morty.

Gengar lanzó de su boca un chorro de una sustancia morada.

─Esquívalo Frillish ─el tipo agua/fantasma recibió parcialmente el impacto, quedando envenenado ─No Frillish ─Bakura gruñó ─Usa Viento Siniestro ─Frillish generó una ráfaga violeta que alejó parcialmente a Gengar y subió sus estadísticas.

─Gengar usa Bola Sombra.

─Esquívalo Frillish y usa Tinieblas ─Frillish y Gengar giraron por unos instantes uno tratando de atacar y el otro evadiendo hasta que Gengar lanzó la bola sombra sin dar en el blanco, Frillish se resintió por el veneno antes de mandar su ataque, golpeando a Gengar.

─Necesitarás más que eso para vencer a mi Gengar ¡Usa Infortunio! ─Gengar cubrió a Frillish con un aura oscura que le daño mucho, aunado al estado de envenenamiento acabó con el pokemon de Unova.

─Frillish ya no puede pelear, el encuentro está empatado ─declaró ─ ¿Qué harás ahora? ─susurró para sí, viendo a su seméjate ─sorpréndeme.

─Frillish, regresa y descansa ─lo llamó a su pokeball

─ ¡Eon Breon!

─ ¿Quieres ir tú, Umbreon? ─el pokemon siniestro asintió ─ten cuidado con su Sumisión ¡Adelante! ─Umbreon saltó al campo de batalla.

─Tienes determinación y eso es de admirar ─dijo Morty ─pero no es suficiente para ganar una medalla ¡Gengar usa hipnosis!

─Ataque Arena ─Umbreon le dio la espalda y empezó a mover sus patas para levantar arena, frenando la hipnosis de Gengar ─Pulso Umbrío, ya.

Umbreon lanzó su ataque a quemarropa contra Gengar, dañándolo.

─Resiste ahí Gengar ¡Bola sombra!

─También usa Bola Sombra

Ambas esferas fantasmales chocaron en medio del gimnasio.

─ ¿Un empate? ─musitó Ryou.

Bakura sonrió ─Cola de Hierro ─cuando ambas esferas se anularon Umbreon saltó hacia Gengar con su cola brillando en plateado y golpeó a Gengar, tumbándolo contra el piso.

─Usa Tinieblas una vez más ─mandó Morty pero Gengar, cuando intentó levantarse, cayó con los ojos en remolino.

Los niños ahogaron expresiones de asombro.

─Gengar ya no puede continuar, Umbreon gana y la victoria es para el retador Bakura.

─ ¡Ganamos! ─Bakura se arrodilló para recibir a Umbreon entre sus brazos ─amigo, lo lograste ─felicitó abrazándolo.

─Roaaark ─le felicitó también Zoroark.

─ ¡Eoooon!

Morty regresó a su pokemon con una sonrisa satisfecha ─diste una gran demostración Gengar… pero admitiré que ellos lo hicieron mejor ─miró a Bakura quien abrazaba a sus dos pokemons.

─Creo que… encontré lo que estaba buscando ─musitó Ryou, viendo a Bakura con una sonrisa complacida.

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Oficial Jenny o Agente Mara según donde lo vean.  
*Contraescudo, es algo único del anime en la temporada en la undécima temporada, cuando Ash lucha con la propia Fantina, se basa en un usar un ataque especial como lanzallamas o impactrueno mientras que el pokemon usuario gira en su lugar, así crea un especie de red a su alrededor que para en seco la hipnosis y además evita que el contrincante se acerque.**

 **Orvis nii-chan! Como te darás cuenta, a fin de cuentas terminé por dejar a Flygon en el equipo de Yugi, es que la parte del Bucle arena la quería tener en esa batalla. Traté de meter el Charizard con Giro Fuego pero no lo sentí lo mismo porque aunque es eficaz en steelix no lo es con Tyranitar… el caso es que no durará mucho en el equipo con Yugi y, bueno… tendré que re-hacer aquel dibujo xD**

 **Ujuuu! Ryou ya le echó ojito a Bakura ¡esto se pone bueno! *w* Por otro lado tenemos a nuestro Yami que le partieron la madre (YY: ¬¬) quiero decir el orgullo xD y que empieza a notar que siente algo por Yugi**

 **¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Yami enfrentará la revancha contra Fantina o se hundirá en su derrota? ¿Ryou intentará algo a Bakura o se quedarán solo en un encuentro fortuito del destino?  
**

**¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	4. Inténtalo de nuevo

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **4\. Inténtalo de nuevo.**

 _Morty regresó a su pokemon con una sonrisa satisfecha ─diste una gran demostración Gengar… pero admitiré que ellos lo hicieron mejor ─miró a Bakura quien abrazaba a sus dos pokemons._

─ _Creo que… encontré lo que estaba buscando ─musitó Ryou, viendo a Bakura con una sonrisa complacida._

 **-o-**

─Felicidades por tu victoria en el gimnasio Iris ─Ryou se acercó con una pequeña caja en manos, sonriéndole a Bakura con algo de coquetería.

Morty venía con él, tomó algo de la caja en manos de Ryou y se lo ofreció a Bakura ─la medalla Niebla, símbolo de tu victoria en mi gimnasio ─se la entregó.

─Gracias ─la tomó e hizo una pequeña reverencia ─chicos ¡ya tenemos nuestra cuarta medalla! ─celebró junto a sus pokemons. Para su sorpresa los niños que estaban en el salón le aplaudieron a lo que Bakura, algo apenado, se llevó una mano tras la nuca con una risilla nerviosa.

─ ¿Cuánto falta para que termines tu clase? ─le preguntó Ryou al rubio.

─Unos diez o quince minutos.

─ ¿Quieres que lleve a tus pokemon con la enfermera Joy? ─ofreció.

─Claro, gracias Ryou ─le pasó las tres pokeballs ─no te entretengas mucho por ahí ¿sí? ─le dio un beso en la frente.

─No es nada ─luego infló las mejillas ─y no soy un niño pequeño Morty ─lo regañó ─vamos Glaceon.

─Ven Zoroark, tenemos que llevarte al centro pokemon, tú y Frillish necesitan atención ─Bakura lo llamó a su pokeball ─ ¿te importa si te acompaño? ─le dijo al menor, tomando a Umbreon en brazos.

─Para nada ─le sonrió a lo que Bakura empezó a caminar a su lado. Así ambos salieron del gimnasio ─debo admitir… ─dijo de pronto ─que eres muy bueno, esa fue una gran batalla.

─Ahh, muchas gracias ─sonrió de lado ─entonces… ¿tu novio no se molestará porque te esté acompañando? ─preguntó casual.

─ ¿Novio? ─Ryou parpadeó extrañado ─ ¿de qué hablas?

─ ¿No eres pareja de Morty?

Ryou soltó una risilla que descolocó al mayor ─no, Morty no es mi novio ─aclaró ─es un chico coqueto y nos tenemos confianza pero no tenemos una relación y realmente no está entre mis planes ─le sonrió ─no me gusta y no creo que yo le guste de esa manera ─Bakura asintió ─ ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tienes novio o novia? ─curioseó con algo de coquetería.

─En realidad no ─respondió ─no eh conocido a la primera persona que logre llamarme la atención de esa forma ─levantó el mentón.

Ryou sonrió, entrecerrando sus ojos en él " _así que eres un chico difícil… bien, serás mi próxima meta_ " pensó con una risilla para sus adentros ─entonces ya tienes cuatro medallas de Jotho ¿no es cierto? ─Bakura asintió ─ ¿A dónde iras ahora? Ciudad Olivo es la más cercana con gimnasio ─le dijo mientras se acercaban al centro pokemon.

─Antes tengo que hacer un favor a alguien e ir a… ─hizo memoria ─ ¡Pueblo Primavera! A por un encargo ─Ryou parpadeó extrañado ─ ¿sucede algo?

─ ¿A Pueblo Primavera, dices? ─Bakura afirmó ─es donde yo vivo ─le informó.

Ahora fue Bakura el que parpadeó extrañado ─ ¿es enserio?… Vaya, pues qué suerte eh tenido, debo ir con el profesor Hopkins, me lo pidió Pegasus.

─ ¿El Profesor Pegasus? Eh escuchado al prof. Hopkins mencionarlo alguna vez ¿vienes de Unova? ─consultó.

─Sí.

Ryou saludó amablemente a la enfermera Joy, pasándole las pokeballs de Morty, mientras Bakura entregó las de Frillish y Zoroark. El menor se le quedó mirando a su semejante unos momentos y luego asintió para sí.

─Entonces… ¿Qué te parece si vienes conmigo a Pueblo Primavera? ─Bakura se giró a verlo. Ryou se llevó las manos tras la espalda, retorciéndolas con nerviosismo ─tengo que regresar pronto y… etto, no me molestaría algo de compañía ─dijo sin mirarlo, empezando a caminar hacia un sofá frente a la cristalera de la puerta que daba al patio trasero, para sentarse ─de hecho, estoy cansado de viajar solo ─miró hacia el cielo, acariciando la cabeza de su Glaceon, sentada en su regazo.

Bakura se ruborizó ligeramente ¿viajar con él? Se sentó a su lado y Umbreon se acercó tímidamente a Glaceon, la tipo hielo movió su cola suavemente, acariciando el rostro del tipo siniestro, luego se sentó a su lado, recargándose en él.

─Pues creo que a nuestros pokemons les ha agradado la idea ─rio Ryou ─tu Umbreon es muy lindo ─le acarició la cabeza al tipo siniestro.

Bakura llevó un brazo al respaldo del sofá, moviéndose para acercarse más al menor, llegando a tocar el cabello del otro con sus dedos ─ ¿viajar contigo?... Me encantaría ─le sonrió de lado, rozándole la nuca con sus dedos.

Ryou se estremeció un poco y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas; le sonrió a Bakura, mordiéndose apenas el labio inferior, provocando en el mayor el deseo fugaz de probarlos.

 **-o- En Sinnoh**

Yugi se despertó cuando algunos rayos del sol poniente le pegaron en todo el rostro, se removió un poco en su lugar intentando acomodarse para seguir durmiendo hasta que se topó con un trabajado pecho cálido en su frente lo que lo obligó a abrir los ojos solo para encontrarse con el rostro durmiente de Yami, sus orbes amatistas casi se salen de sus cuencas al darse cuenta de que estaba acurrucado en el pecho del oji-vino, con uno de sus brazos por sobre su cintura y el otro bajo su cabeza como almohada.

Las mejillas casi le estallan por la sangre que se acumuló en ellas.

El corazón se le agitó de repente ─ ¿Ya-Yami? ─susurró.

El mayor empezó a despertar ─Mmm… ─abrió los ojos ─hola ─susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.

─Ah ¿hola? ─parpadeó confundido por la actitud del mayor.

─ ¿Qué tal dormiste, Yugi?

─Bien… eh, disculpa si te incomodé ─se encogió en su sitio.

─Para nada, también me eh dormido un buen rato ─le calmó, mirándole a los ojos ─ ¿tienes hambre? ¿Quieres ir por algo de comer? ─le propuso.

─Claro, me encantaría ─le sonrió ─ ¿te apetecen hamburguesas?

Yami soltó una risilla ─me has leído la mente ─en un movimiento inconsciente se acercó a rosar su nariz con la del oji-amatista antes de levantarse. Yugi se quedó algo pasmado ante su acto pero le siguió.

Ambos regresaron a sus pokemons -que seguían dormidos- a sus pokeballs y fueron a la zona restaurante del Centro Pokemon.

─Entonces… ¿Entrenaras para volver a retar a Fantina? ─preguntó el menor de forma casual antes de darle un mordisco a su hamburguesa.

Yami apretó un poco su vaso de malteada ─sí ─afirmó con seriedad, bajó su vaso y miró a los ojos al menor ─ ¿querrías ayudarme? ─Yugi le miró también serió ─creo que eres un buen entrenador y tienes una increíble relación con tu equipo ─admitió, algo muy inusual en él ─además conoces a Fantina y su estilo de lucha… creo que…

─No voy a revelarte las tácticas de Fantina si eso es lo que piensas ─advirtió de una, cruzándose de brazos.

Yami negó ─no te pido eso ─aclaró ─pero pienso que podría mejorar mucho, entrenando contigo ─se sinceró.

Yugi lo escudriñó con los ojos unos instantes, finalmente relajó su tez ─si es eso, estaré encantado de ayudarte Yami ─tomó un sorbo de su malteada y le sonrió dulcemente, ladeando su cabeza un poco.

Yami no pudo contener el ligero rubor de en sus mejillas.

Siguieron comiendo con tranquilidad, hablando de cualquier cosa, sencillamente compartiendo su compañía de la forma más natural y agradable para ambos.

─Yugi ─irrumpió la enfermera Joy, un rato luego de que los dos tricolores terminaran de comer y simplemente estuvieran intercambiando algunas anécdotas.

─ ¿Qué sucede Enfermera Joy?

─Es el Gyarados Rojo ─dijo en voz baja ─ha despertado y está algo agitado.

─Vamos a ver ─se levantó Yami, con expresión preocupada.

─Sí ─Yugi le siguió.

Caminaron hasta un costado del centro pokemon donde había una especie de piscina en la cual se hallaba el Gyarados rojo, visiblemente anestesiado pues trataba de pelear pero se le notaba cansado y algo aturdido.

Estaba tratando de usar la hidrobomba cuando se acercaron los tricolores ─ ¡Gyarados, alto! ─le detuvo Yugi, corriendo hacia él ─Tranquilo, no te esfuerces mucho o te harás más daño ─le dijo tratando de calmarlo aunque Gyarados seguía rugiendo ─ ¿te acuerdas de mí? No te haré daño, prometo que estas en buenas manos pero cálmate y déjate curar ─le habló suave, Gyarados se calmó un poco pero dirigió su vista a Yami ─ ¿estas molestó porque te capturaron? Lo hicimos por ayudarte ─Gyarados bajó al nivel del agua y Yugi le acarició la cabeza ─Yami, ven acércate ─lo llamó ─tú lo atrapaste, él necesita de ti.

─Lo siento si te hice sentir mal de alguna manera, solo quería ayudarte ─le dijo el oji-vino, acercándose con cautela ─has pasado un mal rato y no creas que eh querido aprovecharme de eso ─le acarició la cabeza ─ ¿cuando estés curado podríamos tratar mejor esto? ─se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, hasta que el Gyarados se calmó, dejándose hacer.

─Ya está mejor ─dijo Yugi.

─Sí, debo darle esta medicina ─dijo la enfermera, acercándose con un frasco en sus manos.

─ ¿Podría hacerlo yo? ─pidió Yami, la mujer se miró con Yugi a lo que el pequeño asintió, así que la mujer le pasó la medicina al oji-vino y este se la dio al Gyarados ─eso es, así está mejor.

─Un poco de compañía no le caería mal ─dijo Yugi acercándose más a la orilla ─Milotic, quédate aquí con Gyarados ─liberó al pokemon en el agua ─ ¿de acuerdo? ─la hermosa pokemon de agua afirmó a su entrenador y se acomodó cerca del pokemon variocolor que empezaba a quedarse dormido ─que lindos se ven ─rió bajito.

─Dejemos que descanse, mañana estará mejor ─afirmó la peli-rosa y los tres se retiraron.

─Iré a dejar a Gliscor con el profesor ─pensó Yami en voz alta.

─Yo debería irme, se hace tarde ─dijo el tricolor.

─ ¿Dónde te quedas?

─Como Fantina me invitó a venir, me quedaré en el Gimnasio ─le respondió.

─Ya veo… bueno ¿t-te veré mañana? ─quiso confirmar, se sentía muy a gusto con Yugi a pesar de que llevase menos de un día de conocerlo.

─Claro ─el menor le guiñó un ojo ─vendré en la mañana ─aseguró ─ ¿podrías echarle un ojo a mi Milotic por mí? Dejaré que pase la noche aquí con Gyarados.

─Por supuesto, yo la cuido ─afirmó.

─Gracias Yami, hasta mañana ─se acercó con intenciones de darle un abrazo.

─Que pases buena noche ─le deseó el mayor, respondiendo al abrazo gustoso.

Se separaron sin desearlo realmente y cada quien se fue por su lado. Yugi sacó a su Espeon para que lo acompañase de vuelta al gimnasio y Yami caminó a los video-teléfonos para mandar a su Gliscor con Pegasus antes de subir con Jolteon a una de las habitaciones del centro pokémon.

Yugi le informó a Fantina sobre el estado del Gyarados y le dio las buenas noches antes de dejar sus pokemons en el gimnasio fuera de sus pokeballs e irse a una habitación del gimnasio para dormir solo con Espeon. Se cambió y se tumbó en la cama con cansancio…

Antes de quedarse dormido una palabra salió de sus labios.

─Yami… ─y pensando en su nuevo amigo, el oji-amatista se quedó dormido.

Por otro lado Yami se acostó bocarriba en la cama con las manos tras la nuca y vistiendo solo un pantalón holgado para dormir de color negro. Dejó que Jolteon se acostara a su lado y cerró los ojos dispuesto a dormir con una sola cosa en mente.

─Yugi…

 **Al día siguiente.**

─Gracias por traerme, Luxray ─dijo Yugi, bajando con Espeon del lomo de su pokemon eléctrico.

─Raaaay ─charló el pokemon antes de ser regresado a la ball.

Yugi camino hasta el centro pokemon, buscando a Yami con la mirada pero no lo encontró así que se dirigió a la pelirosa ─Buenos días enfermera Joy ¿Ha vista a Yami?

─ ¿El entrenador del Gyarados? ─Yugi asintió ─claro, estaba en el lobby hace un poco, creo que subió a su habitación ─respondió la mujer ─habitación 25 ─le guiñó un ojo.

Yugi le sonrió y agradeció a la mujer antes de tomar rumbo a la zona de habitaciones, buscó el número indicado y se acercó, iba a tocar la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba entreabierta a lo que se asomó por la pequeña rendija que había.  
Alcanzó a ver a Yami en medio de la habitación, hasta ahí todo normal, lo que lo dejó con los ojos y la boca abierta además de teñir su rostro con un lindo tono carmín fue el hecho de que Yami estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Lo dicho, Yami justamente se estaba poniendo la playera negra cuando Yugi se asomó, permitiendo al chico admirar los firmes pectorales y el marcado abdomen. Yugi tragó grueso, Yami no tenía para nada un mal cuerpo.

─Eoooon ─musitó Espeon en voz alta.

─Shhhh ─Yugi miró mal a su pokemon por delatarle y se apartó un par de pasos de la puerta.

Yami tomó su chaqueta en lo que Jolteon empujaba la puerta con su cabeza para ir a saludar a Espeon, quien bajo del hombro del menor.

─ ¿Yugi? Buenos días ─dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, feliz de ver al chico de nuevo.

─Bu-Buen día Yami ─saludó algo nervioso, sin ver a los ojos al mayor ─ ¿Qué tal dormiste? ¿Ya desayunaron? ─preguntó, arrodillándose para acariciar a Jolteon.

─Bien, gracias y sí, desayunamos hace un rato ─le respondió Yami, extrañado con la actitud del menor ─ ¿y ustedes? ─se inclinó también.

─Sí ─afirmó ─ ¿están listos?

─Claro, solo tomo mis cosas y… ─señaló dentro de la habitación.

─Entonces te espero en la piscina ─se levantó de improviso ─quiero ver a Milotic ─se excusó ─vamos Espeon.

Yami se le quedó viendo en lo que el menor se iba, Espeon rozó su cabeza contra la de Jolteon cariñosamente antes de seguir a su entrenador, el oji-vino miró a su pokemon con una ceja arqueada ─ ¿te gusta Espeon, eh? ─dijo con picardía. Jolteon se ruborizó un poco y empujó la pierna de Yami con su cabeza logrando que este riera por lo bajo ─ ¿te digo un secreto? ─Jolteon lo miró ─Yugi a mí me agrada bastante ─le guiñó un ojo a su pokemon antes de ponerse su chaqueta por sobre sus hombros y entrar al cuarto para tomar sus cosas e ir tras Yugi.

Al llegar a la piscina Yugi aun sentía su corazón agitado puesto que la imagen del cuerpo de Yami seguía grabada en su mente. Saludó a su Milotic que estaba en el agua junto al durmiente Gyarados rojo, la pokemon tipo agua notó enseguida la inquietud y acarició el rostro de su entrenador con uno de sus mechones rosas mientras que Espeon hacía lo propio del otro lado con su mejilla.

─Amigas ─musitó el menor, agradeciendo la preocupación de sus pokemons ─Creo… creo que me gusta alguien ─dijo con vergüenza cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo el calor que desprendía. Milotic se mostró un poco sorprendida pero feliz por su entrenador, queriendo saber quién era la persona afortunada que había ganado el corazón de Yugi. Espeon miró a su espalda, había sentido la llegada de Yami quien venía saliendo con Jolteon ─C-creo que me gusta otro chico ─reveló apenado, sin saber que Yami le había escuchado.

El mayor se quedó sorprendido al oír esa última oración ¿A Yugi le gustaba alguien? ¿Quién sería esa persona? Apretó los puños ¿Quién se le abría adelantado en el corazón de ese dulce chico?

─ ¿Yugi? ─lo llamó, tratando de que su voz no sonara dolida.

El pequeño tricolor se sobresaltó al oír la voz del muchacho ¿lo habría escuchado? ─Ah, Yami ─se quitó las manos del rostro y volteó tímidamente ─ ¿cu-cuanto llevas ahí?

Yami frunció ligeramente el ceño ─acabo de salir ─mintió, señaló con su la puerta a su espalda, Yugi suspiró de alivio ─ ¿te ocurre algo?

─N-no es nada ─dijo presuroso.

Tanta palabrería terminó por despertar a Gyarados.

─Oh Gyarados ¿cómo te sientes hoy? ─preguntó el oji-amatista con amabilidad, acercándose al pokemon agua/volador. El pokemon rojo gruñó suavemente al menor, como diciendo que estaba mejor ─eso está bien, pronto estarás del todo recuperado ─le sonrió ya más calmado ─ ¿Entonces? ¿Listo para entrenar? ─se giró a ver a Yami.

─Claro ─afirmó el oji-vino, decidiendo dejar el asunto anterior de lado. Su prioridad debía ser su revancha contra Fantina.

Yugi sacó al resto de su equipo, al igual que Yami ─de acuerdo ¿tienes algún lado por donde quieras comenzar? ─le preguntó Yugi.

─Creo que Hipnosis es realmente mi mayor problema ─estableció el mayor, siendo apoyado por los tres pokemon que habían participado en el combate ─si podemos hallar una manera de contrarrestarlo creo que podemos hacerlo mucho mejor en ese gimnasio.

Yugi sonrió en aprobación ─Hipnosis es la técnica favorita de Fantina para poner a prueba a los entrenadores ─explicó Yugi ─si logran superar eso, es cuando empieza la verdadera batalla ─caminó hasta su Luxray, recostándose contra ella ─a nosotros también nos costó mucho controlarla ─acarició el pelaje del pokemon eléctrico.

─ ¿Cómo fue tu combate con ella? ─consultó, acercándosele un poco más.

─Bueno, el punto es que Hipnosis no tiene mucha precisión dado que el usuario debe tener contacto visual directo con su oponente, es por eso que Drifloon y Drifblim sujetan al oponente con sus tentáculos para tenerlo frente a frente ─instruyó ─fue entonces que se me ocurrió que la electricidad de Luxray podría servir para mantenerlo alejado.

─Es lo que intentamos pero su Drifblim esquiva los ataques de Jolteon.

Yugi sonrió ─si apuntas a un solo lugar como lo hace Rayo Carga le es fácil esquivarlo ─corrigió ─nosotros buscamos la manera de hacer del ataque un escudo que mantenga alejado al pokemon fantasma para que no haga hipnosis, a la vez que le golpeé.

─ ¿Te refieres a lo que hizo ayer Espeon?

Yugi asintió ─presta atención ─se separó de Luxray e hizo a Yami apartarse un poco ─Luxray, contraescudo ─el pokemon eléctrico utilizó Descarga, rodeando su cuerpo con electricidad azul logrando formar una especie de jaula de electricidad a su alrededor. Yami y Jolteon vieron eso sorprendidos ─de esta forma creábamos una especie de protección que no solo disolvía la hipnosis sino que además hacía daño con la Descarga, sobre todo a Drifloon que era en parte volador ─explicó ─por eso lo llamamos el contraescudo ─Luxray paró su movimiento.

─A eso llamo yo ingenio ─alagó con una sonrisa.

─La verdad es que nos costó mucho ─se llevó una mano tras la nuca ─con la electricidad es más fácil crear el contraescudo pero como movimientos como lanzallamas y psicorrayo es necesario que el pokemon se mantenga en movimiento ─acarició la cabeza de su Espeon.

Yami sacó a todo su equipo, listos para meterse de lleno en el entrenamiento con Yugi.

 **-o- En Jotho -día después de la batalla-**

─Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo Ryou ─le dijo Morty al joven albino, despidiéndose en la puerta del gimnasio fantasma. El rubio tenía una incubadora con un huevo pokemon en ella de color gris ─y gracias por esto, te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho.

─Más te vale hacerlo ─le amenazó con juego, guiñándole un ojo.

─Que tengan buen viaje ─Morty estiró un brazo, demandando un abrazo de su amigo. Ryou sonrió abrazándose a él y recibiendo un beso en la mejilla mientras que Glaceon una caricia en su cabeza ─cuídate mucho ¿de acuerdo? Trata de no meterte en líos ─le dio un ligero zape en su nariz.

─ ¿Qué no lo hago siempre? ─jugó Ryou con una dulce sonrisa.

Morty negó con la cabeza ─dale mis saludos al profesor… y ven a verme más a menudo, adoro tus visitas cariño ─dijo lo último en tono de broma. Ryou soltó la risa ─niños, despídanse ─le dijo a sus alumnos, que estaban un poco más atrás de ellos.

─Que tengan un buen viaje, Ryou-senpai, señor Thief ─dijeron a coro todos, despidiendo también al callado albino mayor que había estado al lado de Ryou todo el rato.

─Hasta luego niños ─les sonrió Ryou ─sigan poniendo mucho empeño en aprender sobre los pokemon y verán que llegarán a ser grandes entrenadores ─les animó.

─ ¡Muchas gracias!

─Nos vemos ¡adiós! ─Ryou tomó marcha junto a Bakura para salir de la ciudad.

─ ¿Tú le regalaste ese huevo? ─consultó Bakura.

─Sí, es el huevo de una Banette de la reservación del Profesor ─explicó Ryou ─me pidió que se lo trajera ya que venía de visita y estoy seguro de que Morty estará encantado de tener un nuevo pokemon fantasma ─sonrió.

Siguieron charlando de cualquier cosa hasta salir de la ciudad.

─Entonces… ¿quieres hacer todo el recorrido a pie y disfrutar de los paisajes ─preguntó el menor con una sonrisa ─o tienes prisa y mejor aceleramos el viaje? ─ofreció.

─ ¿A qué te refieres? ─consultó el mayor.

Ryou arrojó su pokeball un poco hacía arriba y de esta salió su Dragonair ─Bueno, nosotros no echamos casi dos días de camino volando ─explicó.

─Es que… Murkrow es mi único pokemon volador ─se excusó, desviando la mirada, admirando al elegante tipo dragón.

─No te preocupes por eso ─le restó importancia, subiéndose a Dragonair con Glaceon en sus hombros ─Dragonair es muy fuerte, puede con ustedes también ─le tendió una mano a Bakura con amabilidad.

El mayor dudó un poco pero finalmente Umbreon saltó a su hombro y este se subió tras Ryou en el lomo de Dragonair y, con algo reticencia sostuvo la cintura del menor, cosa que hizo a Ryou temblar levemente y los ruborizó a ambos.

Ryou agitó un poco su cabeza ─ ¿listos pasajeros? Estamos a punto de despegar así que por favor abrochen su cinturones ─bromeó ─vamos a casa Dragonair ─le dijo con cariño a su pokemon.

─Draaaaa ─el flexible cuerpo de Dragonair se ondeó mientras ascendía al cielo despejado.

─Waaaaa ─el sube y baja que provocó su movimiento sacudió a ambos albinos, haciendo que Bakura se abrazara más a Ryou ─oh, muy gracioso Dragonair ─se quejó el menor ─estabilízate ¿quieres? Provocaras que se me revuelva el desayuno ─le regañó.

Dragonair soltó una risilla y alineó mejor el cuerpo cuando llegó a buena altura, sin embargo Bakura ya no soltó a Ryou lo cual logró acalorarlos un poco a pesar de la brisa que soplaba a esa altura.

Casi a medio día estaban pasando por una zona montañosa y escarpada que parecía casi desértica puesto que se notaba una profunda canaleta que indicaba que alguna vez fluyó un rio por allí, sin embargo ahora estaba totalmente seca.  
Dragonair volaba algo más bajo dado que los rayos de sol se sentían más fuerte al volar.

─No parece molestarte mucho el calor ─comentó Ryou, quien se había quitado la chaqueta. Ahora estaba sentado de lado, con ambas piernas colgando por un lateral de Dragonair y el costado pegado a su lomo.

─Entrena dos semanas en la Zona Desierto de Unova y luego me dices lo que es calor ─le contó con una sonrisa.

─Wow ─musitó asombrado ─aquí en Jotho, zonas como esta son lo más parecido a algo desértico que puedas encontrar ─explicó.

─ ¡! ─Bakura ahogó una expresión asombrada, mirando más arriba hacia el frente.

─ ¿qué pasa? ─consultó Ryou.

─Mira hacia allá ─señaló.

Ryou y los pokemon miraron en la dirección señalada solo para encontrarse una especie de aurora boreal brillando en el cielo, cerca de las montañas más altas.

─ ¿Qué es eso? ─musitó Ryou.

─Eooon ─le imitaron las dos Eevee-evoluciones.

─ ¿Una nave espacial? ─bromeó Bakura mientras sacaba su guía de bolsillo ─sea lo que sea, está sobre la Montaña Remoraid ─dijo, ubicándose en el mapa de la zona, luego notó algo ─ ¿umm? Oye, parece que cerca hay un centro pokemon ─le mostró a su acompañante.

─Tienes razón ¿qué te parece si bajamos a almorzar allí? Quizás averigüemos un poco sobre eso ─señaló la onda danzante de colores en el cielo.

─Sí, muero de hambre.

─Y yo de sed ─añadió ─a la carga Dragonair ─se sentó bien para dirigir a su dragón.

─Ryou mira allá abajo ─señaló Bakura luego de un kilómetro o así ─parece una ciudad prehistórica.

Ryou sonrió ─ ¿quieres ir a ver más de cerca? ─ofreció a lo que Bakura asintió ─Dragonair, desciende ─el pokemon bajó a tierra firme ─gracias amigo, toma un buen descanso ─lo regresó a su ball luego de que ambos se bajaran.

─Hay toda clase de símbolos en estos troncos ─notó Bakura ─ ¿Qué significarán?

─Aquí es donde vivió la tribu del Árbol Colosal ─explicó Ryou. Bakura volteó a verlo interrogante ─una civilización perdida cuya gente solía cortar árboles de los bosques y montañas cercanas para hacer ciudades gigantesca ─relató.

─Lo de las montañas te lo compro, pero no he visto un árbol en kilómetros y kilómetros ─se quejó el mayor.

─Breooon.

─ ¿Qué encontraste Umbreon? ─curioseó Bakura, acercándose a su pokemon que estaba cerca de una especia de escultura con forma de pez ─creo que esta figura se parece a un pokemon pero…

─No es una figura. Ese es el fósil de un Remoraid ─Ryou iba a contestarle pero una voz femenina se les adelantó.

─Enfermera Joy ─exclamaron los albinos, viendo a la dama acercase con algo en manos.

─ ¿Dijo Remoraid? ─Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Remoraid: el pokemon jet. A menudo se encuentra en grandes grupos, el Remoraid puede disparar agua y dar en el blanco a 100 metros de distancia.**

─Pero no se ha visto a un Remoraid en esta área hace siglos, no desde que los ríos y los lagos se secaron ─contó la pelirosa ─antes de que el agua se fuera quienes vivían aquí amaban tanto a los Remoraid que eran conocidos como los Remoraidians.

─ ¿Se refiere al pueblo del árbol Colosal? ─consultó Ryou.

Joy asintió ─hace mucho esta tierra era muy verde y hermosa, había grandes bosques en todas partes pero los Remoraidians querían hacer una gran ciudad aquí así que cortaron árbol tras árbol para obtener madera… después de un tiempo ya no quedaban árboles, los ríos y los lagos empezaron a secarse; la tierra se convirtió en polvo, no pudieron cultivar pues ya no tenían agua y finalmente tuvieron que abandonar su ciudad y mudarse.

─Esa es una gran lección de historia ─sonrió Ryou ─ah, y que bonita ─señaló una flor que Joy traía en manos, parecía un tulipán de color fucsia brillante con puntas rosas

─Me sorprende ver que crezca algo aquí, en especial una flor pero miren ─señaló a la sombra de unos troncos.

─Ahhh, es muy bonita ─comentó Ryou.

─Una entrenadora me dijo que había flores aquí pero tenía que verlo para creerlo.

─Hay por todas partes ─dijo Bakura, observando mejor el terreno.

─No puedo explicarlo pero es bueno saber hay algo vivo que crece aquí ─sonrió la mujer.

─Nueva vida brotando de una civilización muerta ─musitó Bakura.

─Que pasa con mis modales ─se auto-reprendió el menor ─me llamó Ryou y él es Bakura ─presentó.

─Que lindura ─dijo la chica. Ryou se sonrojó un poco y Bakura la miró con los ojos y boca abiertos ─ ¿verdad Glaceon? ─acarició las orejas de la Eevee-evolución en hombros del albino. Bakura calló al estilo anime y Ryou soltó una risilla nerviosa ─tu piel no esta tan fría como debería, se nota que tienes sed ─Glaceon afirmó ─ ¿Por qué no vienen conmigo al centro pokemon? allí hay mucha agua fresca.

─Sí, gracias ─afirmaron ambos, por lo que la dama los guió unos diez o quince minutos de camino hasta el edificio de techo rojo.

Almorzaron junto a sus pokemons y se rehidrataron con agua fresca, aunque a los dos les pareció que tenía un gusto algo diferente.

─Me pregunto de donde proviene esta agua ─pensó en voz alta el mayor.

─Se los mostraré ─dijo Joy ─creo que lo encontraran interesante ─con un jarrón en manos tomo unas escaleras subterráneas ─sacamos el agua de aquí ─dijo a los albinos al llegar al final.

Ambos oji-marrones emitieron expresiones de asombro. Había una especie de cueva iluminada con un enorme lago-manantial allí.

─ ¿Un lago bajo el centro pokemon? ─preguntó el mayor ─pero este lugar es muy seco ¿Cómo es posible? ─le preguntó a la enfermera.

─No puedo explicarles esto pero me alegro que hacía sea ─declaró ella ─una vez cada doce años el rio seco que corre frente al centro pokemon empieza a fluir otra vez, de alguna forma el agua se abre camino y llena nuestro rio subterráneo.

─Eso es maravilloso ─sonrió Ryou.

─Lo es ─se oyó una cuarta voz, masculina y grave ─pero pasan más cosas.

─Ah, les presentó al señor Gangó, es un artista ─presentó Joy al hombre mayor de acento algo francés con pelo y bigote canoso, una boina verde oscuro y un pincel junto a su oreja, vestido con una camisa blanco bajo un sweater color vino y pantalones grises.

Subieron juntos al balcón del centro pokemon y Ryou preguntó por aquellas 'más cosas' que el anciano había mencionado ─cada 12 años vengo aquí a ver algo que vi hace 24 años ─empezó ─el misterioso arcoíris de luces.

Los albinos se miraron entre si ─ ¿el misterioso arcoíris de luces? ─repitió Bakura, emulando su acento en burla, ganándose un codazo de Ryou.

─Era yo un joven que viajaba por aquí cuando lo vi por primera vez… quedé cautivado al instante, los colores eran extraños y fascinantes y decidí hacer un dibujo, por suerte tenia crayones con todos los colores del arcoíris… aun así 7 colores no fueron suficientes para plasmar lo que vi, 12 años después creí que estaba listo: tenia 12 crayones pero tampoco fueron suficientes para recrear la variedad de colores que vi en el cielo ─suspiró ─pero este año no fallaré ¡este año tengo 251! ─mostró orgulloso ─ ¿impresionante no? Este año por fin será diferente ¡este año voy a capturar los colores perfectamente!

─ ¿Usará todos los colores para dibujar las luces que vimos hoy? ─musitó Ryou.

De la nada, Gangó corrió hacia él, sujetando el cuello de su camisa empezó a zarandearlo mientras le preguntaba ─ ¿Los vieron? ¿Vieron los colores? ¿De dónde venían? ¡Dime, dime!

─N-no lo sé, estoy mareado ─balbuceó el menor. Indignado por aquel atrevimiento Bakura jaló en sus brazos a Ryou para zafarlo de las manos del anciano, el pobre chico tenía los ojos como remolinos, parecía un pokemon fuera de combate.

─ ¡Glace Glace! ─chilló Glaceon, saltando del hombro de Ryou al de Bakura, soplando débilmente su frio aliento al rostro de su entrenador.

Luego de que Ryou se recuperara los cuatro se sentaron en una mesa con una mapa de la zona, tratando de indicarle al anciano la posición de las luces.

─Entonces vieron esas luces aquí ─señaló el pie de una montaña ─y luego caminaron hasta aquí ─deslizó su dedo hacia el este, donde estaba la señal del centro pokemon.

─Así es y parecía que estaban flotando sobre la montaña Remoraid ─confirmó el menor.

Basado en eso y en cómo se veían las luces desde el centro pokemon, la enfermera Joy trazó un par de líneas en el mapa las cuales se cruzaban en un punto ─sí, es el lago Remoraid.

─ ¿Un lago cerca de aquí? ─consultó Bakura, no había visto una masa de agua en kilómetros mientras volaban.

─Antes fue un lago pero ahora está tan seco como el rio ─le contesto la chica.

─Si no mal recuerdo, hay una leyendo de ese lago.

─Así es Ryou, hay una leyenda que dice que a los Remoraid que vivían en ese lago era casi imposible capturarlos.

─Eso es extraño ¿por qué serían más difíciles de atrapar que cualquier otro pokemon? ¿Y cómo un pokemon de agua sobrevive por siglo en un lago sin agua? ─planteó Bakura.

La enfermera estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando Glaceon y Umbreon los interrumpieron ─ ¿Qué sucede? ─preguntaron a coro los albinos.

─ ¡ahh! Miren, las luces de nuevo ─señaló Ryou.

Gangó se abalanzó a su caja de colores junto a su lienzo ─debo hace mi dibujo antes de que desaparezca.

─Vaya, viéndolas mejor son muy hermosas ─dijo Ryou conmovido, abrazando a Glaceon.

─Sí ─concordó Bakura.

El mayor desvió su mirada hacia Ryou, notando el hermoso brillo que habían adquirido sus ojos, parecía incluso reflejar los colores de la aurora boreal. El cabello del menor se mecía con la ligera brisa cálida del lugar y la dulce sonrisa de sus labios fue lo que cautivó los ojos de Bakura. Abrió la boca como queriendo decir algo pero la expresión decepcionada de Ryou lo sacó de su trance.

─Está desapareciendo ─notó el menor. Por desgracia, el pobre señor Gangó ni siquiera había podido decidir con que color habría de empezar ─ya es tarde ─se lamentó por el buen hombre.

─eh fallado.

─lo intentó ─consoló Joy.

─Primero no tenía suficientes colores y ahora demasiado, no supe por dónde empezar y las luces ya se fueron.

─Aún hay esperanza señor Gangó ─lo animó Joy ─esas luces estaban directamente arriba del lago y si va allá podrá descubrir que está causándolas.

─Si, no se desanime señor, si vamos talvez podamos verlas de nuevo ─alentó Ryou con positivismo.

─ ¿vamos? ─remarcó Bakura con una ceja enarcada.

─Sí ─afirmó el menor ─iré, vayas o no con nosotros ─estableció de una, cruzándose de brazos, dejando en claro su posición firme.

Bakura lo miró unos segundos a los ojos y luego suspiró derrotado ─ya qué… no quiero perder a mí guía ─añadió, desviando la cabeza.

Ryou lo acuchilló con sus ojos, inflando las mejillas de indignación.

─Entonces debo ir al lago Remoraid ─dijo serio el anciano.

Todavía tenían algo de luz así que los dos albinos junto al señor Gangó emprendieron la marcha al lado Remoraid, dado que la enferma Joy debía quedarse en el centro pokemon por si acaso. Un rato de andanza después Ryou, quien iba adelante, le llamó algo la atención.

─Miren ─Ryou corrió unos pasos a una pequeña mancha de césped delante de él con dos flores como las que habían visto antes ─más flores.

─Todo se está poniendo verde ─dijo asombrado el mayor, viendo más adelante, donde el césped empezaba a cubrir la tierra y con él traía varias flores.

A poco rato la noche ya se cernía sobre ellos, Gangó caminaba adelante con una linterna. Ryou en medio no le había dirigido la palabra a Bakura en un buen rato, aun molesto por haberlo tratado como un simple 'guía', llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos -cosa poco usual en él- dado que la temperatura había empezado a disminuir. A la retaguardia iba Bakura, Umbreon caminaba junto con Glaceon frente Ryou.

─Según la enfermera Joy el lago debe estar pasando la cima de ese risco ─señaló Gangó.

Ryou asintió ─bien, porque estoy sintiendo algo de frio… y eso que yo no soy para nada friolento.

─El desierto es muy caliente durante el día pero cuando no hay sol la temperatura baja bruscamente ─comentó Bakura mientras se acercaba a Ryou, poniéndole su campera roja encima.

Las mejillas de Ryou se calentaron un poco ante el gesto, pero él era terco por lo que no podía dejar ir su molestia tan fácil.

─No es necesario ─rebatió, ladeando el rostro con orgullo, haciendo amago de retirársela.

─No seas tonto ─Bakura le frenó, acomodándole mejor la campera ─lo que si me fastidia es no poder ver más allá de mi nariz ─miró hacia arriba, a la luna que recién se alzaba en el cielo ─Umbreon, por favor.

Los ojos rojos de Umbreon brillaron entre la penumbra de la noche antes de que los anillos amarillos de su cuerpo absorbieran y reflejaran la luz del satélite.

─Impresionante ─musitó el menor con una sonrisa.

La noche avanzaba y ellos igual, no se detuvieron a pesar de la luna ya empezara a ocultarse en el horizonte. Luego de caminar un poco más los tres ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa al dar de frente con un profundo… especie de… ¿cráter? seguramente el espacio que antes ocupase el lago. En medio había una alta columna con forma peculiar, de unos 10 metros de altura.

─Este debe ser el lago Remoraid ─dedujo Ryou.

Bakura sacó su libro guía y buscó un poco con ayuda de la luz de Umbreon ─pues sí, es lo que dice el libro… pero no menciona esa ¿torre?

─Tiene el tamaño de un gran edificio ─comentó Gangó ─parece hecho de cristal ─añadió al ver el leve brillo que destacaba el pilar.

─Glace Glace ceon ─negó agitada la Eevee-evolución.

─ ¿Qué sucede bonita? ─consultó Ryou.

Glaceon se adelantó y deslizó por la pendiente del cráter seguida de Umbreon, naturalmente Ryou fue tras ellos. Glaceon golpeó con su cola un pico sobresaliente en la base del pilar el cual aterrizó en manos de Ryou ─está frio ─su piel se resintió de inmediato por lo que lo hizo saltar de mano en mano antes de arrojarlo a un costado ─es hielo.

─Debe haber alguna relación entre esa columna de hielo y las luces en el cielo ─dijo el albino mayor ─además ¿Cómo puede mantenerse esto aquí durante el día?

Ryou fue distraído por un destello de luz que le molestó el ojo así que miró hacia las montañas ─aquí viene el sol ─efectivamente estaba amaneciendo.

La columna de hielo empezó a destellar ante la luz. De repente, desde huecos dispersos en el cráter, potentes chorros de agua salieron disparados hacia arriba.

─Miren eso ─dijo Bakura asombrado.

─ ¿De dónde viene toda esa agua? ─preguntó Gangó.

─Creo que algo se mueve allá abajo ─señaló Ryou. De entre los huecos empezaron a aparecer muchos Remoraids, quienes usaban chorro de agua ─ ¡Son los Remoraid!

─Vaya sorpresa ─musitó el mayor. Los pokemon jet apuntaron a la columna de hielo ─todos usan sus chorros de agua… ¿qué pretenden?

Otros cuantos Remoraid empezaron a usar rayo de hielo, haciendo más grande la columna.

─Ahora lo entiendo ─musitó Ryou ─los Remoraid usan su chorro de agua y rayo hielo para crear esa gran torre.

Los Remoraid flotaban pacíficamente en el lago ahora lleno.

─Nunca creí que los pokemon de agua pudieran vivir en un lago seco ─dijo Bakura sorprendido. El sol abrazador empezó a derretir parcialmente la torre de hielo, generando más agua que corrió por el cauce del rio y provocando que la luz reflejada se distorsionara en el cielo, formando aquella brillante aurora boreal ─miren arriba ─señaló.

─Así que las luces estuvieron saliendo del lago Remoraid todo el tiempo ─confirmó Ryou ─el vapor de agua que se eleva del hielo derretido debe reflejar los rayos del sol y eso es lo que crea las luces de colores en el cielo.

─ ¿Cómo deduces todo eso? ─le cuestionó Bakura.

─Algo parecido sucede con los mechones de Glaceon ─le respondió ─cuando el sol se refleja en el granizo, los hace brillar ─explicó. Bakura murmuró un 'wow'

─Eso era ─murmuró el señor Gangó, viendo el cielo con ojos brillantes ─los Remoraid creaban el arcoíris.

─Es tan hermoso ─dijo Ryou de la misma forma, regresándole a Bakura su chamarra roja.

─Ciertamente lo es ─respondió este en voz baja, mirando el menor. Al percatarse de ello, Ryou desvió la mirada para ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas.

Luego de eso regresaron al centro pokemon, viendo como el agua fluía majestuosamente por el cauce del rio frente al mismo.

─Ahora entiendo lo que pasó ─dijo Joy, mirando el rio por el balcón tras haber oído toda la historia ─los Remoraidians se fueron cuando el rio se secó pero los Remoraid se quedaron aquí, se enterraron en el fondo del lago y se ayudaron a sobrevivir. Cada doce años usan su chorro de agua y rayo de hielo, inundan el lago seco y los ríos para poner su dotación de agua y luego regresan al lago Remoraid ─concluyó ─tal vez algún día el agua de los Remoraid reponga la vegetación en las montañas y haga que sus ríos fluyan otra vez.

─Yo creía que investigaba maravillas no relacionadas con los pokemons ─comentó el artista, los albinos lo miraron ─y resulta que todo el tiempo perseguía pokemons.

─Nunca consiguió hacer el cuadro que quería ─lamentó Ryou.

─Cierto, pero a veces encontramos más que lo que buscamos ─filosofó ─yo solo vine a hacer un cuadro de las luces hermosas que vi, pero me voy de aquí con una maravillosa experiencia que ningún lienzo podría capturar.

─Esa es una maravillosa forma de pensar ─sonrió Ryou ─bueno ─dio una palmada ─creo que será mejor que tú y yo retomemos el camino si es que queremos llegar pronto a Pueblo Primavera ─le dijo a Bakura.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si fue cosa tuya que nos detuviéramos en primero lugar! ─le regañó el mayor.

─Me iras a negar que también te divertiste ─lo acusó con el índice.

Bakura torció el gesto ─… e-ese no es el punto ─gruñó.

Ryou bufó por lo bajo ─como sea, Dragonair esta hidratado, descansado y listo para volar ─sacó la pokeball de su pokemon mientras caminaba para salir del centro pokemon ─apresúrate si es que aun quieres venir con nosotros ─le dijo de espaldas, contoneando ligeramente las caderas.

─ ¿Serias capaz de dejarme tirado en medio del desierto? ─le reclamó el mayor con una venita en la sien, yendo tras él.

Umbreon y Glaceon negaron ante el comportamiento de sus entrenadores antes de ir con ellos.

Se despidieron de la enfermera Joy y el señor Gangó antes de subir en Dragonair ─ ¡Hay que recuperar el tiempo amigo, adelante! ─animó el menor en lo que Dragonair ascendía.

…

─Que sueño ─bostezó el menor luego de un ratito.

─Normal ¿si te diste cuenta de que caminamos toda la noche? ─le dijo el mayor.

─Te recuerdo que nosotros volamos por estas montañas ayer en la mañana y no vimos ese lago, así que de noche mucho menos lo hubiéramos visto si íbamos volando ─le dijo Ryou con los ojos cerrados ─además, caminar es sano, quejica ─le molestó, dándole un suave puño en el brazo antes de acomodarse mejor sobre Dragonair.

─ ¿Y te vas a dormir en pleno vuelo? ─le regresó de mismo tono, arqueando una ceja ─ ¿no piensas que podrías caer?

─ ¿Y tú dejarías que cayera? ─le planteó Ryou, Bakura se hizo un poco para atrás al oírlo. Ryou volteó a mirarlo y le sonrió ─confío en ti ─dijo antes de recostar su pecho contra el lomo de su pokemon quien inclinó más el cuerpo para que Ryou estuviera cómodo.

Bakura se ruborizó un poco pensando que, en toda su vida, nadie le había dicho palabras semejantes. Bufó por lo bajo ante la 'extraña forma de actuar' del chico frente a él; sin embargo se hizo un poco para adelante, rodeando parcialmente el cuerpo ajeno con sus brazos.

Umbreon y Glaceon intercambiaron miradas significativas al ver el actuar de sus entrenadores.

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 **Basado en el capítulo 28 de la 4ta temporada de Pokemon "La luz fantástica/La luz mágica"**

 **¿Qué hay mi gente? Aquí les traigo este sensualote cap nuevo con mucho tender ya que el cap pasado se centró más que nada en Yami y Yugi y así nos vamos alternando. Espero que se hayan divertido con la loca aventura de los albinos ¿Y qué les pareció el pequeño lio que se ha vuelto Yugi tras haber visto a Yami? ¬w¬**

 **Espero que sigan disfrutando de esta locura mía ^^**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	5. Protegidos por un Esciudo

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **5\. Protegidos por un escudo.**

Después de un par de días de intenso entrenamiento con Yugi, Yami se sentía listo para enfrentar de vuelta a Fantina. Por el momento, Joy le estaba haciendo a Gyarados los últimos estudios para asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden por lo que Yugi le recomendó a Yami tomarse la tarde de descanso y retar a la líder al día siguiente. Cosa a la que Yami accedió a regañadientes.

Ahora el oji-vino estaba tomando una ducha luego del último entrenamiento matutino, Jolteon lo esperaba tumbado en la cama y su entrenador terminaba de aclararse la espuma del cuerpo mientras pensaba un poco sobre cierto tema que se había obligado a dejar fuera de su mente los días pasados… Yugi.

" _ **C-creo que me gusta otro chico**_ " recordó las palabras del menor mientas pasaba una esponja por el cuello, frunció el ceño ¿Quién? ¿Quién sería la persona que había cautivado el dulce corazón de Yugi? " _¿Habría venido a Ciudad Corazonada a verlo?... Pero de ser así no hubiera pasado estos dos días enteros entrenando conmigo,, o como mínimo hubiera venido con esa persona. ¿Será de su pueblo natal? Pero no ha demostrado ansia por irse a casa, incluso se ofreció a esperar mi revancha"_ Yami suspiró antes de dejar que el agua le cayera directamente al rostro " _De todas formas no debería preocuparme tanto por eso, no es como si… él… me"_ Yami apartó la cara del agua, abriendo los ojos como platos y dando una profunda bocanada. Luego exhaló desanimado ─ ¿A quién diablos trato de engañar?... Él me gusta ─Yami dejó caer su cabeza con una nubecita de pesar que salía de su boca.

Jolteon se quedó viendo a Yami mientras salía cabizbajo de baño, vestido únicamente con su pantalón y una toalla por sobre sus hombros con la que secaba su cuello. Al oji-vino poco y menos le faltaba para que una deprimente nube gris le acompañara sobre la cabeza. Aunque curioso, el pokemon se abstuvo de preguntar qué le pasaba, simplemente esperó a que Yami se sentara en la cama a su lado para rozar su cabeza contra el brazo del tricolor mientras este se ponía los zapatos.

─Estoy bien Jolteon ─le acarició descuidadamente la cabeza al pokemon, quien le vio con ojos de 'eso no te lo crees ni tu' ─olvídalo ─Yami rodó los ojos ─entonceeees ¿te gusta Espeon?

─ ¡Jolt Jolt Jolt! ─se quejó el tipo eléctrico con una sombra rojiza en su rostro.

─Oh vamos, no trates de ocultarlo ─sonrió pícaramente, antes de tomar su playera ─anda vamos ─se levantó mientras se ponía la prenda ─yo también… quiero ver a Yugi ─susurró a penas.

Se vistió su chaqueta y salió apresurado junto a su Jolteon hasta el patio del centro pokemon.

Yugi estaba allí sentado a la sombra, cerca de la piscina, junto a sus pokemons. Espeon yacía acostada a su lado mientras él peinaba el pelaje negro de Luxray con un cepillo y guantes blancos hasta las muñecas; la pokemon eléctrico tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía ante las atenciones de su entrenador, incluso parecía ronronear. Gallade estaba sentado en posición de loto y Flygon estaba tomando el sol un poco más apartado de la piscina donde Milotic reposaba junto a Gyarados.

Yami tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se acercó, el chico se veía radiante con la gran sonrisa que tenía, le hablaba de vez en cuando a Luxray, preguntándole si le agradaba lo que hacía y tarareaba por momentos alguna melodía.

─Hola Yugi ─se paró junto a él con una mano en el bolsillo ─ ¿qué tal?

Yugi levantó la vista ─oh, hola Yami ¿ya estás más relajado?

─Ah, sí, claro ─se llevó una mano a la nuca. Jolteon saltó a ponerse junto a Espeon.

Yugi bajó la cabeza, si seguía mirando a Yami hacia arriba acabaría por dolerle el cuello ─Jejeje Jolteon ¿te gustaría que te cepillara también? Ya casi acabo con Luxray ─expresó cepillando los mechones negros que salían del rostro de Luxray. Jolteon ladeó la cabeza curioso.

Luego de unos instantes Luxray se levantó y sacudió su cuerpo antes de estirarse, unas pequeñas chispas saltaron de su cuerpo y ella se acercó a lamer el rostro de Yugi, lo cual le sacó unas risas al pequeño. Recién entonces, Yami se sentó a su lado.

Yugi tomó a Jolteon y lo puso frente a él pero antes de empezar a cepillarlo se retiró uno de los guantes y puso su dedo sobre el brazo de Yami, este sintió una ligera descarga.

─Ouch ─se quejó por haberlo tomado de sorpresa ─ ¿qué fue eso?

Yugi rió por lo bajo ─el cepillar correctamente su pelaje les ayuda a mejorar el flujo de la electricidad por su cuerpo ─explicó ─por eso siempre hay que hacerlo con un cepillo de madera y guantes de goma por si acaso.

─Eso no lo sabía ─musitó el mayor, viéndolo volver a ponerse el guante y empezar a cepillar a su pokemon.

─ ¿Nunca habías cepillado así a Jolteon?

─No realmente ─admitió.

─Deberías tomar el hábito… mira como le gusta ─sonrió al ver la tez relaja de Jolteon, su sonrisa y ojos cerrados.

Yami solo se le quedó viendo algo sorprendido -claro que no lo demostraba- Yugi tenía un don especial con los pokemons, se llevaba tan bien con todos fueran suyos o no. Él jamás se había tomado la molestia de profundizar realmente su lazo con sus pokemons más allá de Jolteon quien fue su primer acompañante… sin embargo debía admitir que estos días entrenando con Yugi eso había cambiado mucho en él, se había permitido relacionarse a profundidad e incluso a jugar con ellos y eso parecía mejorar mucho su rendimiento a la hora de entrenar… quizás por fin entendía el verdadero significado de ser 'un equipo'… Y todo se lo debía a Yugi.

Luego de eso almorzaron juntos y salieron a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Yugi convenció a Yami de ir a ver un concurso pokemon que se estaba celebrando el Concurso Corazonada, alegando que le serviría para notar aquellos detalles que caracterizaban los concursos y le daban esa peculiaridad al estilo de Fantina.

Convencido por la tierna expresión del menor* Yami fue con él al Auditorio y disfrutaron juntos de las hermosas presentaciones y creativas combinaciones que lo coordinadores demostraban con sus pokemons.

Luego de eso fueron a dar un paseo por la Plaza Amistad junto a sus Eevee-evoluciones. Espeon correteaba entre las flores, instando a Jolteon a seguirla mientras Yugi y Yami estaban sentados al borde del puente sobre el lago, conversando y riendo. Al rato se tomaron un par de fotos en los castillos de arena y casi al anochecer fueron a cenar antes de regresar al centro pokemon.

 **-°-°- Al día siguiente.**

─Prepárense para una gracia y encanto sin igual mientras recibimos a nuestra fabulosa líder de gimnasio y elegante bailarina ¡Fantina! ─declaró el árbitro, un hombre joven de pelo verde oscuro y ojos negros, vestido de traje azul claro con pajarita* terqueza.

La mujer apareció de entre las puertas del gimnasio que daban a la arena de combate con un giro de ballet mientras daba la bienvenida ─hora de la revancha, Yami.

─Esta vez no vas a vencernos Fantina ─dijo el oji-vino ─hoy me iré de aquí con mi cuarta medalla ─afirmó decidido.

Fantina se llevó una mano al rostro riendo por lo bajo ─parece que Yugi ha hecho su magia contigo ─dijo por lo bajo, el pequeño tricolor que estaba en la primera fila de las gradas junto a sus pokemons se ruborizó ─pero no seré yo quien te facilite esa medalla ─afirmó, tomando una pose de bailarina estilo flamenco.

─La revancha de batalla en el gimnasio corazonada entre Yami y Fantina está por comenzar. Cada entrenador usará tres pokemon y cuando los de un lado no puedan seguir peleando la batalla termina ─Yugi miró a Yami, este lucia serio y decidido… aunque había algo diferente del combate anterior, ansiaba ver los frutos del entrenamiento del chico, él creía que estaba listo para esta revancha pero dependía de Yami creérselo también ─solo el retador puede sustituir pokemons cuando quiera.

─ **Aló sí Gengar,** posición de batalla pronto ─mandó Fantina.

─Gengaaaaar ─el pokemon fantasma apareció flotando frente a Yami, quien sacó su pokedex.

─Es Gengar, eh.

 **Gengar, el pokemon sombra: Gengar se esconde en la penumbra, se dice que si un Gengar está cerca la temperatura es 10 veces más fría**.

Yugi rió por lo bajo _"ya lo creo que sí_ " pensó, evocando en sus recuerdos a cierto albino.

─Muy bien Arcanine, yo te elijo ─mandó Yami. La Luxray de Yugi lo animó desde su posición y Arcanine rugió.

─El retador lanza el primer ataque ─dictó el árbitro ─la batalla inicia.

─Muy bien, Nitrocarga ahora ─empezó el oji-vino, pensando en aumentar la velocidad de su pokemon por si las dudas.

Arcanine se envolvió en fuego y saltó hacia Gengar pero este lo evadió.

─Así es como un pokemon fantasma se mueve, la pregunta es ¿cómo lo manejarás Yami?

─Ya lo verás ¡Lanzallamas! ─Arcanine arrojó su fuego pero Gengar simplemente flotó en una voltereta para evitarlo.

─No habrá batalla que presenciar si esto sigue así ¡Gengar, hora del espectáculo! ─dijo Fantina.

Gengar empezó a rodear a Arcanine a gran velocidad, luego se le perdió de vista ─Arcanine, arriba ─avisó Yami.

─Puño Sombra ─Gengar se le plantó al frente con el puño rodeado de energía fantasmal, Arcanine saltó para atrás intentando esquivarlo pero igual recibió el impactó tumbándolo cerca de Yami.

─Arcanine.

─El puño sombra no solo es un movimiento **fantastique** , sino que además nunca falla ¿no es una gran forma de empezar una batalla? ─dijo la líder ─y ahora Hipnosis.

Los ojos rojos de Gengar brillaron.

" _Es el momento Yami_ " pensó Yugi, atento al combate.

─Sabía que ya venía ─musitó ─como lo practicamos ¡Giro Fuego! ─Arcanine rugió fuerte y luego usó el Giro Fuego de tal manera que no rodeó a Gengar sino que, por el contrario, lo rodeó a sí mismo como una jaula de protección que bloqueó la hipnosis y además activaba su habilidad absorbe fuego, lo cual incrementó la potencia de sus propios movimientos tipo fuego.

Luego de bloquear la Hipnosis el giro fuego se extendió hasta golpear a Gengar, haciéndolo rebotar entre las diversas curvas que tomaba el fuego.

─Esto es para su hipnosis ─celebró Yami con una sonrisa ladina. Jolteon también celebro, dando un salto en su lugar al lado de Yami.

─Consiguió detenerlo ─sonrió Yugi.

─No te muevas Gengar, o recibirás el daño ¡No dejes que el Giro Fuego te toque! ─dijo Fantina. Luego de que pasará el giro fuego Gengar cayó fuertemente al piso y tardó un poco en reponerse.

─Todo el entrenamiento que hicimos está dando resultados.

─ **Oh la la**. Yami ¿atacando y defendiendo al mismo tiempo? ¿A quién me recuerda eso? ─miró disimuladamente a Yugi ─veamos si les gusta Tinieblas.

Gengar se elevó y de sus ojos disparó dos rayos negros-rojizos ─Lanzallamas ─mandó Yami. Ambos movimientos dieron en el oponente por lo que Gengar cayó pesadamente al suelo y Arcanine derrapó en el piso provocando que se levantara mucho polvo.

─No puedo ver nada ─dijo Fantina, ninguno estaba seguro del resultado.

─Cof, cof. Flygon, por favor dispersa eso ─pidió Yugi en las gradas.

El tipo Tierra/Dragón agitó sus grandes alas para aclarar más rápido el lugar. Entonces vieron a Arcanine empujándose sobre sus cuatro patas a levantarse antes de sacudirse por completo y dirigir su vista a su oponente. Gengar por otro lado estaba tumbado en el suelo con los ojos como remolino.

─Gengar ya no puede pelear, Arcanine es el ganador ─declaró el árbitro.

─Grooooo ─rugió el pokemon en victoria.

─Buen trabajo Arcanine ─el pokemon se volteó feliz.

─Nooooo, mi Gengar.

─Regresa por ahora Arcanine ─lo devolvió a su ball ─puede que te necesite más adelante ─musitó a la pokeball en su mano.

─Bien Gengar, regresa y descansa ─lo imitó Fantina ─debo reconocerlo Yami, no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo ─aduló ─ ¡Mismagius, posición de batalla!

─Maaagius ─el segundo pokemon de Fantina salió al campo.

─Ahora Yami, déjame decirte algo antes ─habló la líder ─no olvides de Mismagius no puede aprender hipnosis ─ella se tomó la larga falda de su vestido y ya es hora de que te pregunte algo ─dio un giro y luego señaló al oji-vino ─ ¿con exactitud como planeas manejarlo?

─Con el mismo empeño y dedicación con el que lo hemos manejado hasta ahora ─dijo sin titubear ─Gabite, yo te elijo ─Esta vez fue el turno de Flygon de animar a su compañero dragón/tierra.

─Graaaaa.

─Veamos que puede hacer esta vez tu Gabite.

─Tormenta Arena y luego usa Furia Dragón ─empezó el oji-vino.

Gabite convocó una tormenta de arena en el lugar para subir su evasión, Yami jugaba a lo seguro, luego formó la esfera de fuego que lanzó a Mismagius pero esta la esquivó flotando hacia arriba. Sin embargo no paró allí, Gabite lanzó otra Furia Dragón, esta vez Fantina decidió contratacar.

─Muy bien Mismagius, usa Psicoonda.

Las ondas psíquicas de Mismagius deshicieron la Furia Dragón antes de impactar en Gabite.

─ ¿Estás bien Gabite?

─ ¿Acaso te sorprende Yami? Pues prepárate, porque tengo mucho más que enseñarte ─dijo Fantina ─Mismagius, usa Hoja Mágica.

El pokemon mágico lanzó una ráfaga de doce hojas afiladas de un brillante color verde fosforescente de las cuales la mitad impactó contra Gabite gracias a la tormenta de arena, pero igual haciéndole daño por ser en parte tipo tierra.

─Gabite, usa Garra dragón.

─Pulso Umbrío ─contratacó Fantina.

Gabite saltó con sus garras brillando en verde, mientras Mismagius se hizo para atrás, lanzando desde las joyas rojas en su cuello los anillos de energía oscura, haciendo una ligera brecha en el vendaval de tierra.

Yami conocía bien ese ataque, era el movimiento insignia del Umbreon de Bakura ─Escucha Gabite, Furia Dragón continua ─sin deshacer el brillo de sus garras, Gabite lanzó varios proyectiles seguidos de Furia Dragón, anulando la energía oscura.

─Mismagius, Psicoonda **s'il vous plait** *

Yami sonrió de lado ─sí, eso pensé ─comentó con calma.

─ ¿ah?

Mismagius emitió sus ondas que chocaron con tres Furia Dragón casi al mismo tiempo, provocando una cortina de humo. Segundos después Gabite saltó de entre el humo, golpeando a Mismagius con su Garra Dragón, debilitándola.

─Mismagius ya no puede pelear ─declaró el árbitro ─Gabite es el ganador ─la tormenta de arena cesó.

─Lo hiciste bien Gabite ─concedió Yami.

─Me has dejado sin palabras Yami, estoy muy impresionada ─el chico se llevó una mano a la cadera, levantando el mentón ante el cumplido.

─Hiciste exactamente lo que quería Gabite ─le dijo a su pokemon, colocando una mano en su cabeza ─regresa y descansa.

─Yami lo está haciendo de maravilla ¿no lo creen, amigos? ─los pokemons de Yugi charlaron afirmativamente ─Fantina es difícil de combatir pero Yami ha logrado acorralarla un poco ─sonrió ─Drifblim es tu último obstáculo, veamos como lo superas ─musitó esta vez por lo bajo, frunciendo el ceño.

─Y ahora, mi tercer pokemon ─Fantina dio un giro de baile ─ ¿Adivinas quién es? ¡Vuela, Drifblim!

─Driiiiil

─Te lo encargo, Jolteon ─Yami miró con decisión a su compañero, este le regresó un asentimiento igual de decidió y luego se adelantó a la arena de combate.

─Jolt Jolt ─la electricidad rodeó su cuerpo, afilando su pelaje, demostrando que estaba listo para luchar.

─ ¡Esp Eon! ─Espeon saltó del regazo de Yugi al barandal de las gradas, Yugi sonrió al verla y se levantó para ponerse a su lado. El combate pronto terminaría, de una forma u otra.

─Chispazo ahora ─Jolteon saltó y desplegó su electricidad alrededor de todo su cuerpo, tal como Luxray le había enseñado a hacerlo. Las descargas golpearon a Drifblim quien quedó paralizado al instante ─dime ¿qué harás ahora con nuestro escudo eléctrico? ─consultó Yami, mirando a la líder desafiante.

─Bueno, no malgastaste tiempo paralizando a Drifblim ¿verdad? ¡Pero talvez olvidas que Drifblim también puede usar ataques psíquicos!... Como Fuerza Psíquica.

Drifblim utilizó su fuerza psíquica para romper las descargas eléctricas que rodeaban su cuerpo, aun así el daño estaba hecho ─la barrera puede ser una buena estrategia ─aceptó Fantina ─pero Yami, recuerda que todo lo bueno tiene un límite ¿ves? ─Yami frunció el ceño, tensando la mandíbula ─creo que tu estrategia tiene una falla… es momento de enseñarte nuestra magia ¡ **Voyla,** Fuego Fatuo! ─las llamas azules rodearon al pokemon de Fantina ─Ahora usa Fuerza Psíquica para controlar el fuego ─haciendo lo que se le mandó, Drifblim se rodeó con aros de fuego azul, similar a lo que antes hizo Arcanine con su giro fuego.

─Jolteon, usa tu Rayo Carga ─la Eevee-evolución lanzó su rayo, subiéndose el ataque especial, sin embargo su movimiento fue anulado por el fuego fantasma de Drifblim ─esta sellado.

─Como puedes ver, mi Drifblim está protegido en la barrera de fuego ─Jolteon regresó cerca de Yami ─la fuerza psíquica mantiene los anillos de fuego fatuo girando y seguirá mucho más que cualquiera de tus ataques ¡Ahora, ataca!

Drifblim apartó los anillos de fuego de su cuerpo y los lanzó hacia Jolteon, encerrándolo entre los mismos. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Drifblim ya estaba frente a él, sujetándolo por las mejillas.

Los ojos de Yami se ampliaron ─es igual que la última vez ─musitó, luego agitó la cabeza ─Jolteon usa chispazo.

─ ¡Jooooolt! ─la electricidad de Jolteon fue cortada de cuajo por los anillos de fuego que lo rodeaban.

─Hipnosis ─mandó Fantina.

─Desvíalo con Chispazo ─apresuró Yami.

Sin embargo, la hipnosis golpeo antes de que Jolteon pudiera liberar su electricidad y quedó dormido.

─Ahora Viento Siniestro ─estando justo frente a Jolteon, la ráfagas de viento morado deshicieron los anillos de fuego azul a la vez que mandaban al pokemon eléctrico volando hacia atrás, Yami apenas pudo atraparlo. Y como cereza del pastel Drifblim había aumentado sus características con ese movimiento.

─Lo hiciste bien Jolteon, gracias ─le susurró ─Cambiaré de pokemon ─dijo alto, sacando la pokeball de Jolteon sin embargo escuchó de fondo el murmullo preocupado de Espeon a lo que sonrió ─Yugi ¿puedes encargarte de Jolteon hasta que termine la batalla?* ─le pidió al menor, acercándose a las gradas.

El árbitro miró a Fantina pero esta solo hizo un movimiento con su mano, indicando que estaba bien y observó enternecido como Yugi recibía a Jolteon con cariño en sus brazos.

─Claro que sí, lo cuidaremos ─afirmó el menor, acunando al tipo eléctrico entre sus brazos ─y Yami ─lo llamó en voz baja antes de que este regresara a su lado de la arena. El mayor lo volteó a mirar intrigado ─mucho ánimo, yo sé que puedes ─le alentó con una sonrisa apenada y una leve sombra rojiza en sus mejillas, tocando una de sus manos hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y lo soltó avergonzado.

─Gracias Yugi. Ganaré… y va por ti ─le guiño un ojo antes de volver a su lugar.

Ya fuera de su vista Yugi se puso más rojo y se mordió los labios para no chillar a la vez que cerraba los ojos con fuerza hasta que el ligero remover de Jolteon en sus brazos lo trajo a la realidad. Se sentó de vuelta en las gradas con el tipo eléctrico en su regazo y Espeon a su lado, la tipo psíquico uso Refuerzo en Jolteon mientras el tricolor tomaba de entre sus cosas un par de bayas Atania y Zidra* para dárselas de comer a Jolteon y que se repusiera.

El tipo eléctrico despertó algo adolorido y Yugi lo dejó acostado su regazo mientras atendía de nuevo al combate.

─Tenemos que hacer algo con su Fuego Fatuo ─murmuró Yami ─Ahora, Arcanine sal otra vez ─mandó la pokeball del tipo fuego.

─Groooooo.

─ ¿Cómo atacarás esta vez, Yami? ─consultó Fantina mientras Drifblim activaba de nuevo los anillos a su alrededor.

─Permíteme enseñarte ¡Arcanine, Nitrocarga! ─estiró el brazo, señalando a Drifblim.

El pokemon dirigible arrojó su anillo de fuego pero este se deshizo al entrar en contacto con el fuego que rodeaba la carrera de Arcanine por lo que este pudo embestirlo sin problemas.

─Así que ahora escoges un pokemon de fuego para anular las llamas ¿no es así? ¡Ahora Viento Siniestro! ─Drifblim se detuvo en medio de su retroceso y mandó sus ráfagas de aire, deteniendo en seco a Arcanine y haciéndolo retroceder.

─No pierdas el ritmo, lanzallamas ahora ─Arcanine calvó los talones y arrojó su fuego a quemarropa.

─Fuego Fatuo ─Las llamas azules se cancelaron con el fuego de Arcanine creando una pantalla de humo.

─ ¡Cuidado! ─gritó Yugi desde las gradas, luego de que Luxray gruñera en advertencia.

Cuando el humo se disipó Drifblim estaba frente a Arcanine, tomándolo del rostro como hizo con Jolteon ─no otra vez ─gruñó Yami.

─Usa Hipnosis ─Drifblim le estampó la cruz amarilla en la cara y Arcanine se durmió ─ ¡Fuerza Psíquica! ─con ese último ataque, un golpe crítico, Arcanine cayó rendido.

─Arcanine ya no puede pelear, Drifblim es el ganador.

─Si fuera tu no me olvidaría del poder de Hipnosis ¿me explico?

─Gracias por tu ayuda Arcanine ─dijo el oji-vino regresándolo a su pokeball, iba a cambiar a Gabite cuando la voz de Jolteon le hizo mirar hacia las gradas ─ ¿qué? ─Jolteon se revolvía en brazos de Yugi hasta saltar al barandal, llamando a Yami, expresando que quería volver al combate.

─Espera Jolteon, aun estas herido ─trato de retenerlo Yugi ─deja que Yami se haga cargo.

─ ¡Jooooolt!

Yami se quedó mirando a los ojos a su pokemon unos instantes, luego soltó una risa baja cerrando los ojos ─te entiendo colega ─respondió ─si es lo que quieres no voy a detenerte ─susurró ─no hay caso Yugi, déjalo, es tan obstinado como yo ─dijo con gracia, guiñándole un ojo al menor ─vamos a enseñarles de que estas hecho ─levanto un puño con determinación mientras Jolteon saltaba de nuevo al campo.

─ **Oh, Fantastique.** Hace años que no conocía a un entrenador con tan estrecho lazo con su pokemon ─miró a Yugi de reojo ─pero esta batalla aún no ha terminado ─sentenció seria mientras Drifblim se rodeaba del fuego fatuo.

─Rayo Carga.

─Perdón pero ya vez que eso no sirve ─Drifblim anuló la electricidad con sus llamas azules.

─Usa tu Chispazo.

─La barrera sirve contra cualquier ataque ─Drifblim creo los anillos de fuego que lanzó contra la electricidad pero no contaba con que Jolteon había vuelto a subirse el ataque especial. La electricidad se mescló con las llamas azules, redirigiendo el ataque a Drifblim ─ ¡ahhh!

─Eso es ─asintió Yami.

─Funcionó, Jolteon rompió su escudo ─Yugi se levantó emocionado.

─No solo quebró su escudo, Drifblim ahora está paralizado ─señaló al tipo fantasma/volador, cubierto por electricidad.

─Tal vez hablé antes de tiempo ─cedió Fantina ─el poder y la determinación de Jolteon es verdaderamente **magnifique** , pero temo que tu revancha termina aquí ─negó con un dedo ─Viento Siniestro ─mandó, alzando un brazo.

─Excava ahora, Jolteon ─el tipo eléctrico fue bajo tierra y salió tras Drifblim embistiéndolo

─Vaya sorpresa, pero es hora de Hipnosis ─Drifblim se volteó.

─Ahora usa Bola Sombra.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! ─Al girarse, Drifblim se llevó de lleno una Bola Sombra a corta distancia, un golpe critico que lo derribó pesadamente.

─ ¡Joooolt Jolt! ─al aterrizar Jolteon casi cae, pero se mantuvo en pie a duras penas.

Al disiparse el polvorín, Drifblim tenía los ojos como remolinos.

─Drifblim ya no puede continuar. Jolteon es el ganador y la victoria es para Yami, el retador.

─Jolteon lo lograste ─Yami se arrodilló para recibir a Jolteon ─estoy orgulloso de ti ─le susurró, levantando en brazos a su exhausto pokemon.

─Jooolt ─musitó débilmente, lamiendo la mejilla de su entrenador a lo que Yami abrió los ojos sorprendido.

Los ojos de Yugi brillaron ─wow, realmente venció a Fantina ─dijo admirado ─que gran batalla ─todos sus pokemons estuvieron de acuerdo.

─ **Merci beaucoup** Drifblim ─agradeció Fantina a su pokemon, diste una gran batalla.

─Driiiif Drif.

Yugi corrió fuera de las gradas en dirección a Yami junto a su Espeon, el pequeño tricolor se detuvo a dos pasos de él y le sonrió; gagueó un poco antes de poder decir algo concreto.

─Muchas felicidades ─le sonrió apenado.

Yami dejó a Jolteon bajar junto a Espeon al suelo para luego abrazar a Yugi ─es gracias a ti ─le murmuró al oído ─esta victoria te la debo a ti ─explicó con su ronca voz seductora.

─E-eso n-no es cierto ─tartamudeó apenado, correspondiendo al abrazo ─esta victoria es tuya Yami, tuya y de tus pokemons ─dijo más calmado, separándose un poco de él.

Yami lo miró directo a los ojos, soltándolo un poco de su abrazo.

…

─Felicidades Yami, tú y tus pokemon son en verdad **très magnifique** ─aduló Fantina una vez estuvieron todos fuera, a las puertas del gimnasio ─ **s'il vous plait** toma la medalla reliquia ─la líder tomó la pequeña bandeja donde su árbitro traía la medalla.

Yami la tomó y observó unos instantes en su mano antes de girarse a ver a sus tres pokemons que había luchado con él ese día ─ya tenemos nuestra cuarta medalla ─sonrió de lado. Sus tres pokemon celebraron animados ─Gracias Fantina.

─Por el contrario, hacía mucho que no me divertía así en un combate de gimnasio ─le respondió ella ─Yugi ya me ha dicho de su próximo destino ─sonrió ─les deseó un buen viaje, tranquilo y sin contratiempos.

─Gracias ─dijeron ambos tricolores a la vez.

─Vuelve a verme pronto Yugi ─abrazó al menor ─sabes que adoro tus visitas ─añadió llevándose ambas manos a la mejilla izquierda.

─De acuerdo Fantina, nos veremos ─se despidió Yugi antes de darse la vuelta con Yami.

─Viaje bueno, muchachos ─dijo la líder antes de verlos cruzar la esquina.

─Vamos por Gyarados y Milotic y luego nos vamos ¿correcto? ─consultó Yugi.

─Ese es el plan ─le sonrió Yami. Yugi le regresó la sonrisa.

Al llegar al centro pokemon dejaron a Jolteon, Gabite y Arcanine con Chansey para que les recuperara la energía mientras ellos iban con Joy a la piscina.

─Me alegra informarles que Gyarados están completamente recuperado ─dijo la pelirrosa.

─Groaaaaaa ─el rugido que soltó revolvió las cabelleras de los presentes.

─Ya lo creo que sí ─afirmó Yugi, acomodándose los mechones que caían al lado de su rostro ─ ¿entonces? ─miró a Yami.

─Sería un honor que formaras parte de mi equipo Gyarados ─le dijo Yami, levantando su pokeball en la mano ─eres muy fuerte y sé que entrenando juntos ambos mejoraremos ─expresó serio ─ ¿qué dices?

El Gyarados rojo lo miró atento, luego rugió y rozó su cabeza contra la de Milotic quien se puso algo colorada.

─Creo que a Gyarados le gusta estar con Milotic ─sonrió Joy.

Yugi rió por lo bajo ─que lindo, Milotic tiene un enamorado ─la susodicha se puso más roja ─es hora de irnos Milotic, hay que volver a casa ─declaró Yugi, tomando la ball de la tipo agua.

Gyarados miró a Yami, este le guiñó un ojo y cabeceó hacia Yugi. Gyarados rugió en afirmación y ambos pokemons se inclinaron hacia su respectivo entrenador, quienes los regresaron a sus balls.

─Bueno, creo que es momento de coger camino ─sonrió el menor, guardando su ball.

 **-o-**

Yugi decidió que, para apresurar el viaje, Flygon podía llevarlos. Yami no quería incomodarlo pero el pequeño insistió por lo que ahora el oji-vino iba entre resignado y apenado, abrazando la cintura del menor.

Pasado medio día ya llegaban a Ciudad Pirita tras sobrevolar las montañas del monte Corona, almorzaron y decidieron avanzar a pie para que Flygon descansara un poco.

 **A media tarde.**

─Era la primera vez que me adentraba solo en ese bosque, no llevaba mucho siendo entrenador y aún era muy temeroso, además estaba muy preocupado de haberme separado de mi primo ─relataba Yugi mientras caminaban por una pequeña villa ente Pirita y Jubileo ─de la nada apareció una manada de Donphans salvajes que parecían muy agitados… mentiría si dijera que no recé por mi vida en ese instante ─reveló apenado ─me paralicé del susto pero Eevee saltó de mis brazos, fue entonces cuando evolucionó y usó barrera para evitar que la estampida nos alcanzara… lo hizo porque quería protegerme ─dijo lo último con mucho cariño en su voz, abrazando a su compañera ─y siempre le estaré agradecido ─besó su frente a la tipo psíquico quien respondió lamiendo su mejilla.

─Esa sí que es una gran anécdota ─comento Yami, algo sorprendido por lo que le había sucedido al pequeño.

─Por suerte, gracias al alboroto, mi primo y yo pudimos reunirnos y salir de ese lugar.

Estaban en eso cuando un pokemon rojo muy rápido se les plantó en medio y parecía buscar algo porque miraba en ambas direcciones.

─ ¡Un Scizor! ─dijo Yugi.

─ ¿eso es un Scizor? ─preguntó el mayor, sacando su pokedex.

 **Scizor, el pokemon tenazas y la forma evolucionada de Scyther: su increíble velocidad, ataque y sus garras que parecen ojos lo hacen un oponente de cuidado.**

─ ¡Scizor! ─gritó una voz femenina, pocos segundos después una chica de largo cabello castaño lizo, vestida con una blusa rosa, short magenta y chaleco blanco, de ojos verdes apareció tras el pokemon rojo ─oye ¿puedes calmarte? No tienes por qué estar tan apurado.

─ ¿Ese Scizor es tuyo? ─consultó Yugi.

─Así es, este Scizor es mi pokemon favorito ─respondió con una sonrisa ─me enteré que hay un gimnasio cerca de aquí ¿ustedes saben si es cierto?

─ ¿Gimnasio? ─parpadeó Yugi.

─Creo que el más cercano es el de ciudad Pirita ─señaló Yami con el pulgar por el camino de dónde venían.

─No, no es al que me refiero ─negó la castaña ─hablo de un nuevo gimnasio que acaban de abrir ─Yugi la miró extrañado ─es el que buscamos.

─ ¿Un gimnasio nuevo aquí cerca? ─preguntó Yami entusiasmado.

─Se llama 'Zona de Poder' ─afirmó la castaña, Yugi frunció el ceño.

─Yugi ─llamó con suavidad el mayor, por un segundo había olvidado que iba con el oji-amatista ─ ¿te importaría si yo…?

─Para nada ─negó rápidamente, aunque se notaba serio ─quiero ver ese supuesto gimnasio nuevo ─declaró el chico.

─Vamos todos entonces ─dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa ─mi nombre es Marny ─se presentó.

─Yami ─se presentó sin más.

─Hola, me llamo Yugi ─respondió amable ─mucho gusto.

─Igualmente… bueno andando ─apresuró ella ─a decir verdad no tengo mucha experiencia en combate ─comentó mientras caminaba ─el gimnasio 'Zona de Poder' entrena todos los pokemon que han perdido y los hace más fuertes.

─ ¿Es cierto eso? ─consultó Yami, extrañado. Luego miró a Yugi, el chico parecía muy serio desde que Marny les habló de aquel gimnasio, caminaba de brazos cruzados y aparentaba pensar seriamente en algo.

─Miren allá, ese debe ser ─dijo después de un rato, cuando dieron con una edificación pintada de rosado con ramas espinosas dibujadas, una torre a mitad del techo y una imagen de una pokeball adornada por dos alas moradas.

Yugi frunció aún más el ceño al verlo, Yami ya no sabía que pensar.

Los tres entraron por las puertas automáticas, encontrándose con un combate en pleno auge.  
El que aparentaba ser el líder era un chico de pelo turquesa claro con peinado de hongo, ojos azul oscuro y de piel trigueña; vestía una sudadera verde manga-larga con la silueta de un Heracross en negro estampado y un pantalón negro-verdoso junto con botas de diseño militar, traía puestos unos ridículamente grandes lentes amarillos.  
Por otro lado estaba un muchacho de pelo castaño claro, piel ligeramente bronceada de ojos azul grisáceos, traía una camisa negra bajo una chamarra roja y pantalones verdosos*

─Cabezazo ─mandó el retador.

─Croagunk, esquívalo ─respondió el líder.

─Croagunk y Bagon ─observó Yugi.

─ ¿ese es un Bagon? ─dijo la chica sacando una pokedex rosa.

─ ¿y ese un Croagunk? ─la imitó Yami.

 **Bagon, el pokemon cabeza roca: Bagon se golpea contra grandes rocas hasta que su cabeza por fin llega a ser tan dura como el acero.**

 **Croagunk: el pokemon de boca toxica, vive en pantanos y bosques en donde hay muy poca luz, prefiere los lugares húmedos.**

─Bagon, usa tu dragoaliento ─mandó el castaño.

─Puya Nociva ─indicó el de pelo turquesa. Croagunk esquivó el ataque y luego golpeó a su oponente con su mano brillando en morado.

Bagon calló.

─Bagon ¿estás bien? ─preguntó el chico.

─Bagon no puede continuar, Croagunk gana y la victoria es para el Rey Zona de Poder ─dijo el referí con acento mexicano, un muchacho de alborotado cabello castaño rojizo con flequillo lila y pequeños ojos negros, vestia una camisa verde sobre una remera amarilla y pantalones canela con botas marrones. El nombrado solo se cruzó de brazos con el mentón en alto.

─Bien hecho Bagon ─consoló el castaño a su pokemon mientas lo sostenía.

Lider y referí se acercaron al pequeño castaño ─valiente esfuerzo ─reconoció el líder.

─pero descuida, entrenaremos a tu compañero y será súper fuerte ─dijo el de flequillo lila.

─Wow, que amable de su parte ─dijo el menor ilusionado, luego se miró con su pokemon y lo regresó a su ball para entregárselo al referí ─bueno, después regreso.

─Claro que sí, mucho después ─dijeron a coro los dos.

─Algo me parece muy raro en todo esto ─dijo el oji-amatista para sí, Espeon solo se lo confirmó.

─Quiero retar al líder de este gimnasio ─dijo Yami dando un paso adelante firme.

─También yo si no les importa ─añadió Marny.

─Será un placer ─dijeron ambos girándose pero se llevaron un gran sobresalto a fijarse mejor en el serio oji-amatista ─ ¿Nos permiten tantito? ─se disculpó el castaño mientras ambos se acuclillaban un poco más adelante, dándoles la espalda.

─Óyeme Rex ¿Qué no es ese Yugi Motou, el campeón de Sinnoh? ─susurró el de gafas.

─Creo que si carnal, pero ¿qué hace un pez tan gordo como ese en este pueblo a mitad de la nada? ¿Y quién es otro que se le parece? ─comentó el otro.

─Da igual eso, si el campeón nos pilla estaremos en serios problemas ─le regañó el más bajo.

─ ¿Acaso sucede algo malo? ─preguntó Marny.

El 'líder' tomó la palabra, levantándose frente a ellos ─ay no, no, no, para nada ─negó enseguida ─soy su tan humilde Rey Zona de Poder ─se presentó ─las damas primero ¿no? Vamos con la chica ─señaló a Marny.

─ ¡Sí! ─celebró la chica. Yami solo caminó con Yugi hacia las graderías, el pequeño no le sacaba los ojos de encima al supuesto líder.

Rex dictó las normas, uno contra uno. El líder seguía con Croagunk y Marny eligió a su Scizor ─Que dé inicio.

─Picotazo Venenoso ─mandó el líder. El pokemon veneno/lucha arrojó de su boca varios misiles pequeños de color morado.

─Esquívalo, Ataque rápido ─ordenó la castaña. Con una estela blanca tras de sí, el pokemon rojo se dirigió raudo contra su oponente ─y ahora Cuchillada ─aprovechando la cercanía, golpeó con sus tenazas a Croagunk quien derrapó un poco ─Garra de Metal ─sin esperar más se abalanzó de nuevo a por Croagunk con sus tenazas brillando en gris.

─Esquívalo y usa Karatazo ─Croagunk se movió de lado y golpeó con su puño a Scizor, haciéndole daño.

─Aléjate Scizor.

─Karatazo una vez más.

─Bloquéalo con garra de metal ─Scizor cruzó sus tenazas en su frente ─bien.

─Aún no cantes victoria ─advirtió el líder. Croagunk golpeó con su mano libre ─acabalo con Puya nociva ─con este último ataque, Scizor cayó.

─Scizor no puede continuar, el rey Zona de Poder gana ─dictó Rex.

─Parece que al menos sabe luchar el líder ─comentó Yami, ante sus ojos o Marney no había dado buena pelea o el líder no tenía nada de especial. Yugi no dijo nada.

─Fue un buen combate amigo ─le consoló Marny sosteniéndolo.

─Es cierto, pero no te preocupes ─se acercó el peli-turquesa.

─Aquí los perdedores son el número uno nena ─le imitó Rex.

─Tomaremos a Scizor y lo volveremos un campeón ─aseguró el líder.

─Y ahora es mi turno ─Yami se puso en pie.

─Perdón, pero mi pancita dice que es hora de comer ─se negó el líder.

Yami enarcó una ceja ─ ¿es broma?

─Además, hemos tenido muchas batallas en un rato, mi Croagunk está agotado ─señaló a su pokemon.

Yugi afiló su mirada ─tranquilo Yami ─le dijo con su acostumbrada amabilidad ─tengo un poco de hambre, podemos volver después de comer algo ─le calmó. Yami no tuvo más remedio que asentir ─ ¿vienes con nosotros, Marny?

─Sí, gracias ─accedió la chica ─Scizor, prométeme que entrenarás duro ─su pokemon asintió antes de ser guardado en su ball, que la castaña entregó ─nos vemos ─se despidió, saliendo tras los tricolores.

Cuando salieron del gimnasio el pequeño tricolor se le quedó viendo al edificio con desconfianza al avanzar y Yami ya estaba harto del raro comportamiento de Yugi ─dime ya qué es lo que te sucede ─confrontó luego de un rato, cuando compraban unos bocadillos en una tienda, llamando también la atención de Marny.

─ ¿Qué? ─musitó el pequeño.

─No estoy ciego Yugi, has estado actuando raro desde que llegamos a ese gimnasio ─le acusó, cruzado de brazos.

─Es un poco raro, es todo ─dijo ─conozco Sinnoh como la palma de mi mano, sobre todo cada gimnasio y a su líder ─comentó ─y en mi vida había oído de este lugar ni mucho menos de esos dos ─dijo serio.

─Parece ser muy reciente, se te pudo haber pasado ¿no? ─comentó la castaña, mordiendo su cupcake.

Yugi negó con la cabeza ─vivo en el laboratorio del profesor Motou, allí hay registro de todos los gimnasios oficiales de la liga pokemon ya que el profesor está en el deber de orientar a los novatos que aspiran a participar en la liga ─explicó serio.

─ ¿Quiere decir que no es un gimnasio oficial? ─preguntó Marny.

─No puedo afirmar nada ─espetó ─pero realmente algo me tiene inquieto.

─Espeooooon ─afirmó su compañera.

─Pero… mi Scizor ─dijo la castaña preocupada.

─No quería preocuparte Marny ─le miró arrepentido ─Yami, ten cuidado cuando luches con él.

─No tienes de que preocuparte Yugi ─le calmó ─no parece que tenga una estrategia real, no me costará nada acabar con él ─dijo seguro.

Yugi sonrió ─no lo digo por eso ─susurró. Yami volteó a verlo ─deberíamos regresar ya, antes de que se ponga el sol ─comentó.

─Sí ─afirmó el oji-vino.

Marny los siguió, aun preocupada por su Scizor.

Al llegar al gimnasio se encontraron con el entrenador del Bagon quien golpeaba persistentemente la puerta del edificio. Yugi se le acercó primero.

─Hola ¿sucede algo, pequeño?

─Me llamo Rick. Vine a ver a mi Bagon pero nadie me responde ─explicó preocupado.

─Oh no ─la castaña se preocupó mucho más ─ ¡Quiero a mi Scizor, devuélvanmelo! ─se sumó a los angustiados golpes del niño.

Yugi gruñó ─sabía que esto no era nada bueno ─apretó los puños ─Apártense de la puerta. Espeon, usa Psíquico ─mandó. La fuerza psíquica de Espeon rompió en múltiples trozos los vidrios de la puerta pero el interior estaba a oscuras y deshabitado.

─ ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ─dijo el niño.

─ ¡Esto pasa nene! ─gritó de la nada Rex, atrapando a Jolteon con una mano recubierta de goma, lanzada desde un globo de aire caliente que apareció por la torre del gimnasio.

─ ¡Jolteon! ─ gritó Yami.

─Ey ¿Qué pasa? ─dijo Marney.

─Prepárense para los problemas, habló el rey ─dijo el de pelo turquesa, subido en el globo.

─Y más vale que teman, se cree la ley ─siguió Rex.

─Para proteger a los tipo bicho de cada región.

─Y unir a todos los fósiles a nuestra legión.

─Para denunciar los males de las insecticidas y el frio ─el más bajo se llevó una mano a la frente de modo 'dramático'

─Y extender nuestra prehistoria hasta el cielo infinito ─Rex lo imitó.

─ ¡Weevil! ─se identificó por fin, deslizándose frente al castaño.

─ ¡Y no se olviden de Rex, compadre! ─intercambio posición con Weevil.

─El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

─La cucaracha, la cucaracha, ya no puede caminar ─canturreó Rex agitando ambas manos de un lado al otro, como si agitara maracas.

─riiith rit ─un pequeño Anorith apareció junto a ellos.

Por debajo del globo colgaba una red que contenía muchas pokeballs.

─ ¡Jolteon! ─volvió a gritar Yami al ver a su pokemon revolverse entre el apretón del brazo ─más les vale que me lo de vuelvan, par de inútiles o la pagaran muy caro.

─También tienen a Scizor.

─Y a mí Bagon.

─Muy bien dúo de lunáticos, tienen dos segundos para explicarse ─dijo Yugi firme y serio como Yami jamás le oyó ─el equipo Rocket desapareció hace tiempo ¡No hay lugar para una organización así en Sinnoh!

─ ¡Ja! Puedes creer lo que quieras campeón ─Yugi se tensó, por fortuna lo habían dicho sarcásticamente y Yami no lo tomó en cuenta ─pero el Equipo Rocket no se rinde tan fácilmente.

─Jolteon usa Chispazo ─mandó Yami.

─ ¡Jooooolt! ─la electricidad de Jolteon fue anulada por la goma de su mano opresora.

─No permitiré que cretinos como ustedes revivan las viejas atrocidades del Equipo Rocket ¡Espeon, Psicorrayo!

Espeon atacó sin embargo el globo estaba demasiado alto para poder alcanzarlo.

─Si tienen tele, ahí se ven güerito ─se burló Rex mientras el globo se alejaba.

─Regresen aquí ─Rick y Marny salieron corriendo tras ellos.

─Flygon, usa Ala de Acero ─mandó Yugi, sacando a su pokemon el cual se dirigió raudo a estallar el globo con sus alas provocando que este callera, luego destruyo la mano que sujetaba a Jolteon para que este saltara a su lomo y ambos regresaron con su respectivo entrenador. Sin embargo, la red con el resto de balls seguía con los malos.

─Aún no terminamos, Scyther es tu turno ─mandó Weevil.

─Órale Lileep ─le siguió Rex.

─Jolteon usa tu Chispazo.

─Espeon Psicorrayo.

Ambos potentes ataques mandaron a los dos pokemon contra sus entrenadores y generaron una gran explosión.

─Creo que tomar al Jolteon del chico gemelo de Yugi no fue la mejor idea ─reflexionó Rex mientras salían disparados por el cielo tras la fuerza de la explosión.

─ ¿No se te pudo haber ocurrido eso quince minutos antes? ─lo regañó Weevil.

─Anoriiit riiiit ─musitó resignado el pokemon junto a Scyther y Lileep.

─Nos mandaron a volar ─chillaron al unísono mientras se perdían es una estela brillante.

Marny y Rick se apresuraron a tomar sus respectivas pokeballs de la red.

─ ¡Scizor/Bagon que bueno que estas bien! ─los abrazaron.

─ ¿Pero qué haremos con las otras pokeballs? ─mencionó Yami, mirando la cantidad de balls que había en la red.

─Hay que esperar a que sus entrenadores vengan a recogerlos ─dictó Yugi.

Los dos castaños intercambiaron miradas ─nosotros podemos hacerlo ─dijo Rick con una sonrisa. Los tricolores lo miraron.

─Así es, ustedes necesitan seguir su camino, Rick y yo nos encargaremos de entregar los pokemons ─afirmó Marny.

─ ¿Están seguros? ─consultó Yugi.

─Por supuesto y muchas gracias por toda su ayuda ─dijeron los castaños al unísono.

Yami suspiró de alivio y Yugi les sonrió ─muchas gracias entonces ─Yugi inclinó su cabeza ─ ¿nos vamos? ─preguntó, mirando a Yami.

Yugi y Yami montaron en Flygon mientras Rick recogía la red con las balls, se despidieron y cada dúo tomó su camino.

…

─ ¿Qué ese no es el Croagunk de Weevil? ─preguntó Rick cuando se dieron la vuelta y vieron al pokemon ahí parado.

─Seguramente también era un pokemon robado ─dijo Marny, resentida ─ ¿quieres venir con nosotros? ─preguntó amable. Croagunk asintió y tomó la mano de la chica.

…

─Está anocheciendo ¿te parece si paramos en Jubileo a pasar la noche en el centro pokemon? ─preguntó Yugi.

─Sí, está bien.

A poco rato de vuelo aterrizaron frente al centro pkmn de ciudad Jubileo sin embargo cuando fueron a pedir sus habitaciones para dormir se toparon con el pequeño detalle de que les tocaba compartir una habitación con litera.

Ambos se ruborizaron un poco, pero no había de otra.

 **Mientras en Jotho.**

Ryou y Bakura iban llegando a Pueblo Primavera desde ciudad Cerezo.

─Estábamos visitando al abuelo en Sinnoh y fui con mi primo a Ciudad Puntaneva, allí fue donde evolucionamos a Eevee con la roca hielo ─le contaba Ryou a Bakura mientras subían una pequeña colina.

─ ¡Glaaaace! ─de la nada Glaceon saltó al césped y corrió hasta la cima de la colina donde soltó otro grito.

─ ¿Qué pasa? ─preguntó Bakura.

Ryou sonrió ─ya casi llegamos ─llegó hasta el lado de Glaceon y observó el Pueblo Primavera ─mira hacia allá señaló un poco hacía la izquierda ─ese es el laboratorio y junto la reserva pokemon.

─Allí es donde se guardan todos los pokemons de los entrenadores que inician en Jotho ¿cierto? ─Ryou asintió.

─Andando Glaceon ─la animo Ryou ─vamos al laboratorio ─echó a correr colina abajo seguido de su compañera.

─Ryou espérame ─Bakura y Umbreon corrieron tras ellos.

Al poco rato ya estaban corriendo entre risas por los caminos empedrados del pintoresco pueblo, casi toda la gente que los veía pasar saludaba amablemente a Ryou y él les regresaba el gesto. Bakura podía notar que Ryou era muy querido en el pueblo… y también muy popular, no podía evitar oír las risillas de las jovencitas del pueblo cuando Ryou les devolvía el saludo.

A poco de llegar fueron interrumpidos por un par de pokemons, uno volador y uno que levitaba hacia ellos.

─ ¡Deliiii deli! ─un pokemon rojo y blanco que parecía llevar un saco en su espalda voló hasta la cabeza de Ryou.

─ ¡Hey Delibird! ─lo saludó el pequeño, acariciándole hasta que aterrizó frente a él. El otro pokemon rugió ─Hola Glalie ¿vinieron a recibirme? ¡Qué dulces! ─se abrazó al pokemon con cuernos negros. Glaceon saltó a saludarse con los dos recién llegados.

─ ¿Esos son tuyos? ─consultó Bakura.

─Sí ─afirmó ─chicos saluden a mi nuevo amigo, Bakura ─presentó, los pokemon saludaron amablemente.

─Hola… wow, jamás había visto a ninguno ─sacó su pokedex.

 **Glalie, el Pokémon cara y una forma evolucionada de Snorunt: Glalie está constituido todo de hielo que no se derrite ni bajo la flama directa. Puede congelar vapores en el aire al instante.**

 **Delibird, el Pokémon repartidor. El ataque más especial del Delibird es entregar obsequios. Sin embargo, se sabe que algunos de esos obsequios explotan. A veces los obsequios del Delibird pueden restaurar la energía de sus oponentes.**

─ ¿Entregar obsequios?

Ryou rió y le guiñó un ojo a Delibird, este sacó de su saco una pequeña cajita de regalo azul con moño blanco y se la ofreció al albino mayor ─ ¿eh? ¿Para mí? ─se señaló, mirando el regalo. Delibird asintió con los ojos cerrados. Bakura tomó la cajita y la abrió, encantándose con una esfera blanca brillante; la sacó expectante ─ ¿qué es?

Ryou se mordió el labio traviesamente, retrocediendo un paso, cuando Bakura volteó a mirarlo la esfera brillante explotó en sus manos, llenándole de humo la cara y el pelo que también quedó muchísimo más alborotado que de costumbre, como rizado.

─ ¡Cof, cof! ─tosió el mayor mientras Ryou, Glaceon y Umbreon se aguantaban las risas ─ ¿pero qué demonios? ─gruñó, sacudiéndose para aclararse hasta que oyó las ahogadas carcajadas de Ryou ─tu, pequeña sabandija ─lo tomó por el cuello con un brazo y el revolvió el pelo con el puño mientras el pequeño trataba de separarse de él.

─Sabía que si tus pokemons empiezan a agitarse es porque andas cerca ─comentó de la nada una aguda y algo infantil voz femenina, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio provocando que ambos albinos se separan para verla ─ ¡Ryou, es bueno verte de nuevo! ─la chica se le abalanzó a los brazos y se le aferró al torso con cariño a modo de saludo.

Al ver eso Bakura no pudo evitar sentir algunos retorcijones en su estómago. No le agradaba para nada la forma cariñosa en que esa chica se aferraba a Ryou. 

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Yugi es un manipulador de primera, que no se haga, con su tierna carita es capaz de convencer a medio mundo de casi cualquier cosa.  
*pajarita: es la corbata tipo moño, para quien no lo sepa.  
* fantastique: fantástico  
* s'il vous plait: por favor.  
*que conste que Jolteon está dormido, no fuera de combate por lo que califica todavía como uno de los tres pokemon que puede usar en batalla  
*Baya Atania: despierta al pokemon.  
*Baya Zidra: restaura 30 ps. **

***Es Rick, el chico con el deck de dragones del capítulo 185 de Duel Monsters, en el arco de la inauguración de Kaibalandia.**

 **Eh aquí el nuevo cap. Se los dejo de rapidez porque llegué de clases volando y tengo que ir arreglarme porque voy para una boda esta noche.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap, casi todo fue sobre Yugi y Yami pero como siempre igual tenemos un poquito de los albinos ¿Quién creen que sea la chica que se lanzó a saludar a Ryou? Dejen su opinión en los comentarios.  
**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	6. ¿Qué escondes Ryou?

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

─Sabía que si tus pokemons empiezan a agitarse es porque andas cerca ─comentó de la nada una aguda voz femenina, abriendo la puerta del laboratorio provocando que ambos albinos se separan para verla ─ ¡Ryou, es bueno verte de nuevo! ─la chica se le abalanzó a los brazos y se le aferró al torso con cariño a modo de saludo.

Al ver eso Bakura no pudo evitar sentir algunos retorcijones en su estómago. No le agradaba para nada la forma cariñosa en que esa chica se aferraba a Ryou.

Aun peor para él, Ryou respondió al abrazo, envolviendo de forma cariñosa los hombros de la fémina, dado que esta era más baja que él.

La chica era rubia, su pelo largo y lacio le llagaba a media espalda, los disparejos mechones de su flequillo enmarcaban su aniñado rostro y grandes ojos azules, su piel era pálida aunque no a nivel de Ryou. Tenía una blusa blanca de tirantes junto a una corbata floja color azul, encima una chamarra rosa pastel y una falda color cielo con líneas de un celeste más claro. Largas medias blancas y botines marrones.

—Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la última vez que te vi Becca ¿cómo has estado? —dijo el amable albino, cuando ambos se separaron.

—Oh bien, ya sabes. Nada interesante que reportar —se encogió de hombros, parándose derecha —me dijo el abuelo que fuiste a ver a Morty ¿al fin se te declaró? —bromeó la menor.

Ryou ahogó un quejido —no tú también. Becca, Morty y yo somos amigos, no hay ni habrá nada entre nosotros.

La chica se rió —lo sé, lo sé. Solo quería molestarte un poco —un carraspeo interrumpió — ¿uh? ¡Vaya! Parece que trajiste compañía —dijo mirando a Bakura tras de Ryou.

—Oh sí, lo siento mucho —tosió falsamente mientras se ponía de nuevo al lado de su amigo —Bakura, ella es Rebecca Hopkins, nieta del profesor Hopkins, una gran entrenadora y...

La rubia la interrumpió —y la cerebro a cargo de la Sierpe de Batalla en Kanto.

— ¿La sierpe de batalla? —repitió el mayor, mirando a Ryou desubicado.

—Rebecca, él no sabe de la Batalla de la Frontera —dijo Ryou reprobativamente.

—Tenemos que hacernos publicidad —se defendió la pequeña.

Ryou suspiró —La batalla de la frontera es un desafío especial para entrenadores experimentados —explicó mirando a Bakura —solo puedes participar si te invitan y para eso debes llamar la atención de las personas a cargo de ella en los torneos oficiales. Los entrenadores que son llamados usualmente han participado mínimo en dos o tres ligas pokemon de diferentes regiones —Bakura lo miró interesado —hay 7 instalaciones por todo Kanto que conforman la batalla de la frontera, en cada uno hay un líder llamado Cerebro de frontera encargado de poner a prueba a los aspirantes, son mucho más fuertes que cualquier líder de gimnasio, la mayoría no usan un tipo específico de pokemons y tienen distintas estrategias bien planeadas para todos los retadores.

—Suena como un gran reto —dijo emocionado el albino mayor.

—Lo es —afirmó el otro —Rebecca aquí es la encargada de la quinta estación, la sierpe de batalla, es también llamada la princesa del pico.

—La reina del pico —corrigió haciéndose la ofendida, inflando las mejillas.

—Aun te falta para que te reconozcan con el título de tu madre —refutó Ryou, alborotándole un poco su cabello.

— ¿Su madre? —preguntó Bakura.

—Lucy, la hija del profesor, era la quita cerebro: la reina del pico, hasta que Rebecca decidió retarla por el puesto —relató —le costó un poco que esta chica, aquí donde la vez, ha sido considerada como un prodigio desde pequeña. Finalmente su madre, su abuelo y el dueño de la Batalla de la Frontera decidieron que estaba lista para heredar el puesto de su madre.

Bakura miró a Rebecca con una ceja arqueada y algo impresionado. Estiró una mano hacia la rubia.

—Becca, él es Bakura Thief, vino de pueblo arcilla y es aspirante a la liga de Jotho.

─Es un gusto ─la chica estrechó la mano ofrecida ─ ¿Pueblo Arcilla, eh? También eh estado en Unova ─le sonrió.

─ ¿Ah sí?

La rubia asintió mientras tomaba dos pokeballs de su chamarra y las lanzó revelando dos pokemon con apariencia femenina.

─Lilligant y Gothitelle ¿eh?

Ryou sacó de su bolsillo una pokedex de color celeste.

 **Gothitelle, el Pokémon cuerpo astral. El poder psíquico de Gothitelle es tan grande que se dice que curva el espacio a su alrededor y distorsiona la realidad en el proceso.**

 **Lilligant, el Pokémon floreciente: La hermosa flor en la cabeza de Lilligant desprende un aroma relajante; sin embargo, conseguir que florezca puede ser difícil, incluso para un entrenador veterano.**

No fue sorpresa para Ryou ver que la flor anaranjada con estambres amarillos que recordaban a una corona estaba totalmente abierta y emanaba un aroma delicioso.

─Veo que no perdiste el tiempo en tus vacaciones ─le dijo Ryou con una sonrisa.

─Bueno, una nunca sabe cuándo Scott aparecerá con un nuevo aspirante ─sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros ─dime ¿te ha llamado la atención la Batalla de la Frontera? ─tentó a Bakura.

─Por supuesto.

─Humm, quisiera ver que tal combates, pero si Ryou cree que puedes intentarlo quizás pueda recomendarte ─Bakura lo miró intrigado, Ryou se tensó ─despues de todo él como… ─Ryou se apresuró a taparle la boca a la chica para interrumpirla

─ ¿nos disculpas un segundo? Gracias ─sin darle tiempo a Bakura de responder se alejó unos pocos metros llevando a la chica a rastras.

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡esa no es forma de tratar a una dama! ─le regañó la chica.

─Tuve que hacerlo, estabas a punto de delatarme ─dijo en voz baja ─mira Rebecca. Bakura no sabe que soy campeón de Jotho y por ahora no quiero que lo sepa.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Y eso por qué? ─dijo en el mismo tono, sorprendida por -según ella- tal incoherencia.

─Sabes que siendo campeón muchas personas se acercan a mí por interés, son muy pocas personas a las que puedo llamar amigos de verdad como tú y… Bakura, él… no sé, me parece alguien diferente, me agrada y quiero que podamos desarrollar un lazo sin que mi reputación este de por medio ¿comprendes eso?

A Rebecca le brillaron los ojos ─él te gusta ─afirmó.

Ryou se ruborizó un poco ─aún no lo sé realmente ─declaró ─hay algo, pero no estoy completamente seguro de lo que sea y quiero descubrirlo… antes de que él sepa sobre eso.

─Bueno… te prometo que de mi boca no lo sabrá pero ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas mantenerlo en secreto? Sabes lo popular que eres. Además no crees que a él le moleste que no hayas sido sincero ─acusó

─Lo sé… me estoy metiendo en un gran lío… pero creo que bien puede valer la pena ─sonrió a medias.

Rebecca rodó los ojos divertidas ─casi puedo ver los Luvdisc* juntándose a su alrededor ─dijo divertida ─sea lo que sea que pretendas… suerte ─le guiñó un ojo.

─Gracias Becca ─le sonrió realmente agradecido.

─ ¿Sucede algo malo? ─preguntó Bakura en voz alta.

─N-no no es nada ─rebatió nervioso ─a Becca solo le gusta decir cosas para apenarme o molestarme, no pasa nada ─excusó rápidamente ─ ¿vamos dentro? ─apresuró, señalando el interior del laboratorio.

─Ah, claro ─respondió aun algo fuera de lugar, por lo que tomó a Umbreon en brazos y se acercó de nuevo al lado de Ryou.

─En todo caso ¿qué andan haciendo por aquí? ─consultó la rubia mientras pasaban por la amplia sala del laboratorio para ir a la puerta que daba a la reservación.

Bakura se encogió de hombros ─el profesor Pegasus me pidió de favor que viniera aquí ─Rebecca arqueó una ceja, cuando llegaron a la reservación sintieron un ligero temblor ─ ¿qué pasa?

─Te recomiendo que te alejes un poco ─dijo con una risilla traviesa, apartándose cinco pasos de Ryou.

─ ¿Eh? ¡! ─al mirar hacia la derecha un gran nubarrón blanco iba hacia ellos por lo que se apartó por instinto.

La nube se detuvo justo frente a Ryou y se tardó un poco en disiparse. Lo primero que se vio fue un espeso pelaje marrón y Bakura pudo observar varios pokemons que jamás había visto.

─Hola chicos, eh vuelto ─sonrió Ryou, siendo rodeado por todos los recién llegados de forma cariñosa.

─ ¿Todos esos son tuyos? ─consultó Bakura.

Ryou asintió ─salgan todos, estamos en casa ─Ryou lanzó cuatro de sus cinco pokeballs al aire, en ese momento Bakura se dio cuenta de que no conocía a los pokemon de Ryou más allá de Glaceon y Dragonair.

Froslass, Dragonair, Gengar y Weavile fueron los que salieron de las capsulas. Sin embargo Bakura notó que el Gengar de Ryou no era como el de Morty, era algo más grande y su color era diferente, un morado algo más azulado.

Estos cuatro pokemons se saludaron familiarmente con el resto, Mamoswine, Snover, Abomasnow, Sableye, Duskull y un Rotom.

Algunos de los pokemons saludaron amablemente a la rubia, se notaba que la conocían desde antes.

─Snoow snow ─uno de los pokemons más pequeños se acercó a Ryou para que este lo tomara en brazos.

─Hola Snover ¿me extrañaste pequeñín? ─saludó Ryou de forma cariñosa, sosteniéndolo en brazos como si fuera un bebe.

─Snowww snow ─el pokemon planta/hielo se volvió feliz ante los juegos de su entrenador, luego tomó tres de las bayas blancas* que crecían en él y se las ofreció al albino.

─Gracias, que dulce eres ─Ryou tomó los dulces ofrecidos y los extendió hacia sus acompañantes ─ ¿quieren?

─Sí, gracias ─encantada, Rebecca tomó una de ellas y se la llevó directo a la boca, luego se llevó las manos a las mejillas con una expresión de deleite ─ ¡ummm! es como comer helado ─comentó.

Bakura la observó algo indeciso pero Ryou insistió por lo que la tomó y le dio una mordida, dejando que Umbreon la probara también. Sus ojos brillaron, a ambos les gustó mucho.

Luego de eso todos se dirigieron a una laguna cercana donde Ryou liberó su último pokemon, una preciosa Lapras

─Laaaau ─la tipo hielo/agua bajó el cuello para rozar su cabeza mimosamente contra la de Ryou.

─Wow, así que esa es un Lapras ─Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Lapras, el Pokémon transporte. Lapras disfruta llevar gente en su espalda y tiene propiedades místicas; puede comunicarse con los humanos y entender su lenguaje. Es un Pokémon tranquilo y pacífico, pero a la hora de combatir es muy poderoso.**

─Uyy, eres tan bonita ─cariñosa, Rebecca fue a abrazarse al lago cuello de Lapras para saludarla. Era uno de los pokemons de Ryou que más le gustaba.

Con el canto de Lapras algunos pokemons más subieron a la superficie de la laguna, entre ellos una Walrein, un Dewgong y un Cloyster.

Bakura estaba realmente impresionado de la cantidad y diversidad de pokemons que tenía Ryou, además no podía apartar sus ojos del pequeño albino, se veía tan tierno saludando, acariciando y jugueteando con todos sus pokemons. Su sonrisa era como la de un niño pequeño que juega por primera vez con su pokemon favorito.

─Descansen un poco amigos ─les dijo Ryou a los pokemons que había llevado consigo en el viaje ─iré a ver al profesor y luego jugaremos un poco todos juntos ¿sí? ─todos afirmaron ─ ¿quieres quedarte con ellos Glaceon? ─La bella tipo hielo negó y saltó a los brazos de Ryou ─bien ─le sonrió ─los veo en un rato ─agitó su mano mientras regresaba junto a los otros dos hacia el laboratorio.

─ ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste fuera? ─consultó la chica, habiendo dejado a sus dos pokemons de Unova junto a los de Ryou.

─Creo que… ocho o nueve días, contando los de ida y vuelta ─respondió ─ ¿Cuándo llegaste tú?

─Hace dos días ─respondió con simpleza ─ ¿y, cómo se conocieron? ─les preguntó a los dos albinos.

Entre ambos chicos le relataron a la rubia como se habían conocido mientras subían al segundo piso, a la oficina del profesor. Ryou fue a abrir pero la puerta estaba asegurada, entonces Rebecca golpeó ─ ¿abuelo, estás?

─Dame cinco minutos, princesa ─se oyó desde dentro.

─Siéntense chicos ─señaló a rubia, tumbándose en uno de los sofás. Los albinos la imitaron, sentándose juntos en otro con sus Eevee-evoluciones en las piernas.

Conversaron amenamente mientras esperaban a que el profesor se desocupara. El sol estaba a poco de ponerse.

─Becca ¿Yugi no me ha llamado o dejado algún mensaje mientras no estuve?

─Que yo sepa, no ─respondió la rubia ─deberías preguntarle al abuelo… ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

─ ¿En persona? Hace casi cinco meses, cuando nos fuimos de vacaciones a Hoenn ─explicó ─pero la última vez que hablé con él fue hace unas dos semanas… antes de que Morty me llamara para que fuera a verle. 

─Hace mucho que yo no lo veo… lo extraño ─dijo la rubia decaída.

Ryou solo soltó una risilla nerviosa, era muy consciente de los sentimientos que tenía su amiga por su primo, pero igual sabía que Yugi no la veía como algo más que una buena amiga como él, incluso una hermana pequeña.

─Bueno, creo que ya tenemos todo listo ─decía el profesor Hopkins saliendo de su oficina seguido de varios científicos que trabajaban en el laboratorio con él ─mañana terminaremos con los últimos preparativos. Ryou, Bakura y Rebecca se pusieron de pie a lo que los científicos los saludaron, inclinando la cabeza ante ellos antes de retirarse ─Ryou, que alegría que hayas vuelta sano y salvo ─le sonrió el amable anciano.

─Es bueno volver profesor Hopkins ─correspondió.

─Ah, buenas tardes ─saludó Bakura, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ─me llamo Bakura Thief, el profesor Pegasus me encargo que viniera a verle.

─Ah sí, por supuesto. Maximilian me habló de ti ─se acercó, llevando una mano al hombro del albino mayor ─serás bienvenido a la acampada de entrenadores.

─ ¿Acampada de entrenadores? ─repitieron los tres.

─ ¿Maximilian no te lo dijo? ─le preguntó Arthur extrañados.

Bakura negó con la cabeza ─me pidió que le hiciera un favor viniendo a verle, que usted me encomendaría algo y que podría servirme para mi entrenamiento o algo así ─explicó.

Arthur mostró una ligera sonrisa y negó con la cabeza ─Se nota que no ha cambiado nada ese pillo de Maximilian ─dijo divertido.

─Profesor ¿Qué es eso de la acampada? ─consultó Ryou.

─Lo hemos estado planeando durante algún tiempo. Es una actividad que, esperamos poder realizar cada año, estilo campamento cuyo objetivo será fomentar la amistad ente los asistentes y los pokemon; para esto desarrollaremos diversas actividades durante los días que dure basadas en el contacto con los pokemons.

─Eso suena divertido ─dijo Ryou.

─Hemos invitado a jóvenes entrenadores de todo Jotho para que vengan a este evento, formaremos 3 equipos equitativos para las actividades. El equipo que alcance el nivel más alto o un objetivo determinado, recibe mayor puntuación y al final de la acampada, el equipo con más puntos se proclamará ganador.

─ ¡Me encanta la idea! ─chilló Rebecca ─ ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? ¿Cuánto durará?

─Porque era una sorpresa y planeamos que dure seis días.

─ ¿Rebecca y yo podremos participar también? ─preguntó Ryou.

─Por supuesto, después de todo ustedes aún siguen aprendiendo y mejorando como entrenadores ─afirmó el profesor.

─ ¿Qué dices Bakura? ¿Participarás? ─consultó Ryou.

Al ver el brillo en los ojos caoba del menor Bakura no tuvo duda alguna ─ ¿por qué no? Suena interesante.

─ ¡Genial! ─de la emoción, los dos menos dieron un brinquito en su lugar ─ ¿dónde será?

─ ¿recuerdan la antigua escuela que estaba hasta el otro lado del pueblo?

─ ¿Cerca de las cataratas Tojho*? ─corroboró Ryou ─ ¿la que esta como a media hora a pie?

─Sí, estuvimos restaurándola y adecuándola para la acampada de entrenadores. Los entrenadores se reunirán pasado mañana temprano aquí y tomaremos unos autobuses a ese lugar ─explicó Arthur ─Solomon está preparando algo parecido en Sinnoh.

─ ¡¿El abuelo?! ¡Tengo que llamar a casa! ─dijo emocionado, llevándose las manos empuñadas a las mejillas.

─Te acompaño ¡Quiero ver a Yugi! ─se auto-invitó.

─Rebecca ─susurró el profesor negando con la cabeza ─en cuanto a tu estancia aquí… ─se dirigió a Bakura.

─Él puede quedarse conmigo ─se adelantó Ryou ─no hay problema ¿cierto? ─le sonrió el menor.

─Sí, gracias ─afirmó Bakura.

─Uhhh ─canturreó Rebecca, mirándolos con picardía ─vamos, quiero ver a my Darling ─apresuró la chica, con corazones en los ojos.

El profesor suspiró con pesar ─salúdame a tu abuelo, Ryou ─pidió.

─Sí profesor ─aceptó el menor ─vamos Glaceon ¿quieres saludar a Espeon, no? ─la tipo hielo asintió, saltado hacia él.

Los dos menores se dirigieron al video-teléfono del salón seguidos de Bakura, Ryou se sentó frente al mismo y Rebecca lo imitó mientras este marcaba el número del laboratorio de su abuelo.

Esperaron un timbre… dos timbres… tres timbres… cuatro timbres y finalmente atendieron al otro lado.

─Buenas tardes, Laboratorio del profesor Motou ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ─contestó una voz femenina que los dos menores reconocieron de inmediato.

─ ¡Miho! Hola ─saludó la rubia amistosa mientras se encendía la pantalla, mostrando a una chica de cabello violeta-azulado, piel pálida y ojos azules.

─Rebecca, que gusto saludarte ─respondió la oji-azul con una sonrisa ─Ry-Ryou, qu-que bueno verte ─saludó ahora apenada y visiblemente sonrojada. Bakura no pudo evitar arquear una ceja, irritado ante el comportamiento de la chica hacia Ryou.

Ryou se mordió el labio inferior ─Hola Miho ¿está mi abuelo? ─preguntó.

─Sí, espera un minuto y lo llamó ─afirmó la chica.

─ ¡espera! ─la detuvo antes de que saliera de la pantalla ─ ¿Yugi está por ahí?

Miho ladeó la cabeza ─ ¿no lo sabes? Yugi salió hace casi una semana hacia Ciudad Corazonada, aún no ha vuelto.

Ryou y Rebecca se desinflaron al escuchar eso ─ ¿A Corazonada? ¿Lo llamó Fantina? ─consultó Ryou. La oji-azul asintió antes de ir a llamar a Solomon

─Mooo, que mal, yo quería ver a mi Yugi ─se quejó la rubia, cruzándose de brazos ─como sea, saldré a por un helado antes de que oscurezca más ─dijo levantándose, viendo por la ventana que el cielo casi se cubría por un azul oscuro muy profundo ─nos vemos mañana chicos ─le dio un beso en la mejilla a Ryou y luego se acercó a Bakura, le tocó empinarse pero Bakura igual tuvo que inclinarse un poco para recibir el gesto.

─Que descanses Becca.

─Hasta mañana Rebecca.

─Ryou ─habló un anciano de cabellos canos recogidos con una banda gris oscuro.

─ ¡Abuelo! Que alegría me da verte ─saludó Ryou ─ ¿qué tal estás? ¿Y Yugi? ¿Cómo están todos por allá?

─Jejeje, tranquilo niño, una cosa a la vez ─le calmó el anciano ─estoy bien hijo, tu abuelo sigue firme como un Tauros ─bromeó, levantando ambos brazos como si tuviera músculos que exhibir. Ryou rió con ganas ─tu primo llega mañana, fue a visitar a Fantina unos días y todos estamos bien por aquí ¿qué tal por allá?

─El profesor Hopkins te manda saludos, ya me contó sobre la acampada que planeaban ─contó.

─ ¿Sí? Aquí estamos acabando los últimos detalles ─dijo el mayor ─se lo comentaré a Yugi apenas llegue.

─Apuesto que le fascinara ─aseguró el albino ─ a mí me ha encantado la idea, Rebecca y yo participaremos ─comentó emocionado ─ ¿sabes más o menos a qué hora llega Yuu?

─No realmente hijo, lo siento.

Ryou hizo un puchero ─ ¿cuando llegue le dices que lo llame, por favor? Que lo extraño mucho y quiero hablar con él.

─Por supuesto hijo ¿y cómo está la pequeña Glaceon?

─Glaaaaace ─saludó la tipo hielo.

─Que bonita estas, se nota que Ryou te está cuidando bien.

─ ¿No lo eh hecho siempre abuelo? ─sonrió Ryou, abrazando a su Glaceon ─bueno, cuídate mucho abuelo, nos vemos después ─se despidió el albino.

─Tú también cuídate mucho hijo, que se diviertan mucho y mándales mis saludos a Arthur y a la pequeña Rebecca.

─Desde luego, te quiero abuelo ─se despidió el menor antes de colgar la llamada ─ ¿quieres ir por algo de comer, Bakura? ─miró ahora a su amigo, quien asintió ─vamos a mi casa para que dejes tus cosas y conseguimos algo de cenar ¿te parece? ─ofreció.

─Suena bien ─sonrió de lado el mayor.

─Entonces vamos ─se levantó ─me voy profesor, hasta mañana ─se despidió en voz alta.

─Que pasen buena noche ─deseó el mayor, ocupado en otras cosas.

Ryou ahogó una risilla ─ven ─tomó a Bakura de la mano para llevarlo casi a rastras fuera del laboratorio.

Bakura se ruborizó al sentir la pequeña y tibia mano Ryou entre la suya y no pudo evitar quedarse mirando aquella unión, reafirmándola ligeramente, cosa que solo logró que Ryou se sonrojara y sonriera feliz. Guió a Bakura unos cinco minutos hasta un modesto departamento de dos pisos, pintado de celeste y rodeada de un pequeño cercado blanco, había algunos arbustos de bayas alrededor y una silla-columpio en el pórtico.

Ryou soltó la mano de Bakura para sacar sus llaves y abrir la casa, Glaceon entró y saltó sobre una mesilla para dar con la cola en el interruptor y encender las luces mientras Ryou se quitaba los zapatos ─adelante, están en su casa ─le dijo el dulce albino a Bakura y Umbreon. Bakura imitó la acción y se adentró en el lugar ─sígueme, arriba esta la habitación de huéspedes ─volvió a tomarle la mano para jalarlo mientras sus Eevee-evoluciones se quedaban cómodamente acurrucados en el salón de la sala.

Al llegar arriba Bakura divisó tres puertas de un lado y una cuarta en la pared contraria. Ryou lo guió hasta la última de las tres puertas la cual abrió y encendió las luces enseñando una recamara sencilla color canela con una cama de una pieza, un armario y un tocador ─deja tus cosas aquí ─Bakura hizo caso, dejando su mochila a los pies de la cama mientras Ryou se dirigía al armario para sacar unas mantas y arreglar la cama ─perdona el desorden, la habitación lleva un buen rato sin ser usada ─se disculpó.

─No te preocupes por eso ─se apresuró a ayudarle ─si vieras como era mi habitación ante de que me fuera de pueblo arcilla ─dijo con gracia, rodando los ojos. Ryou soltó una risilla mientras le colocaba fundas a las almohadas ─Entonceeees ¿Rebecca es novia de tu primo? ─preguntó, buscando conversación.

─ ¿su novia? ─Ryou trató de no reírse al recordar la cara de Yugi cada vez que alguien insinuaba eso ─para nada, a Yugi no le gusta ella de esa manera ─agitó la mano en el aire ─para nosotros ella es como una hermanita ─explicó ─pasa algo similar con Miho ─admitió sonrojado, Bakura frunció el ceño ─soy consciente de que a ella le gusto pero es que ella a mí no ─rodó los ojos por el cuarto e hizo un puchero, sentándose en la cama ya lista.

─ ¿Y qué? ¿Te gusta alguien más? ─probó, levantando una ceja por unos segundos.

Ryou lo miró a los ojos ─antes no… aunque ahora quizás sí ─se mordió labio inferior. Bakura sonrió de lado e inclinó un poco el rostro hacía él ─ ¿qué te parece si salimos a cenar? ─ofreció, levantándose de sorpresa y mirándole travieso.

Bakura levantó la cabeza para verle " _este chico me encanta_ " fue el pensamiento salvaje que apareció por su cabeza ─claro, muero de hambre ─Ryou le sonrió y ambos salieron del cuarto.

─Dame un momento ─Ryou se dirigió al cuarto de en medio ─esta es mi habitación ─le explicó al mayor, dejó su camisa encima de su cama para quedarse solo con la playera y tomó un cepillo para arreglar un poco su cabello ─listo vámonos.

Al regresar al primer piso, Ryou tomó sus cosas de viaje que había dejado en un mueble antes de dirigirse a la cocina, llenó dos platos de comida pokemon para su Glaceon y el Umbreon de Bakura, los cuales se acercaron a comer encantados ─descansen un poco, no nos demoramos mucho ─le dio un beso en la frente a Glaceon y luego salió de la casa con Bakura.

─ ¿A dónde vamos? ─preguntó Bakura.

─Tu solo sígueme ─le guiñó un ojo.

Ryou los llevó hasta un restaurant del pueblo al estilo italiano, se sentaron en las mesas al aire libre ya que la terraza estaba vacía y con las lámparas, las plantas y decoraciones, el cielo y sus estrellas se veían como un hermoso espectáculo.  
Mientras hablaban ordenaron y cenaron pasta a la boloñesa con pollo, charlando sobre la acampada, elucubrando sobre cómo podría ser, qué actividades habrían y cosas como esa. Pidieron de postre Tiramisú con helado y cerezas, la conversación no hayaba punto final, no habían silencios incomodos y siempre surgían comentarios graciosos o que conllevaban a un nuevo tema.

Bakura se sorprendía de tener una charla tan fluida con Ryou, dado que él era muy reservado y no precisamente lo que se podría llamar social. Por su lado, Ryou se sentía encantado de la forma tan natural y cómoda que sentía la compañía de Bakura… ahora estaba seguro, él era especial.

 **-o- En Sinnoh.**

Yami se quedó en su cama, en la habitación del centro pokemon que la enfermera Joy les había dado para ambos, mientras Yugi tomaba un baño y se cambiaba. Por fortuna habían dos camas allí, Espeon estaba tumbada en la otra junto con Jolteon, esos dos se llevaban cada día mejor.

Cerró los ojos unos instantes, estaba cansado del largo día que habían tenido de viaje, casi se queda dormido pero el sonido de la puerta le hizo espabilar.

Yugi venía entrando, abrochándose los botones del pijama, aunque Yami alcanzó a ver parte de la cremosa piel pálida del menor ─ya puedes entrar a bañarte Yami ─indicó el menor dejando sus cosas al lado de la cama antes de sentarse.

─Sí, gracias ─tomó sus cosas ─Jolteon, bájate, no molestes a Yugi ─regañó.

─Tranquilo Yami, no pasa nada ─lo calmó Yugi ─mira que lindos se ven juntos ─los miró a ambos con algo de envidia, como le encantaría a él estar tan cerca de Yami con tal comodidad.

─De acuerdo, ya vengo ─Yugi lo vio salir antes de tumbarse de costado en la cama, jalando una almohada para apretarla contra su pecho. A su mente llegaba sin querer la visión que había tenido de Yami en el centro pokemon de Corazonada y se sonrojó con timidez, chillando para sus adentros.

Para cuando Yami regresó, Yugi casi había caído dormido pero el ruido que provocó el mayor lo despertó. Yami dejó sus cosas junto a su cama y se sentó, estirándose.

─Hace un poco de frío ¿no crees? ─comentó Yugi, viendo que la piel del mayor estaba algo erizada, igual que la suya.

─Un poco sí, es cierto ─Yami se mordió el labio inferior antes de decidir qué hacer, palmeó la cama a su lado para pedirle a Yugi que se fuera a su lado lo que el oji-amatista obedeció de inmediato. Jolteon y Espeon ya estaban dormidos a la piecera de la cama de Yugi ─dime ¿tienes sueño ya? ─consultó Yami.

─Un poquito, no mucho realmente ─respondió ─ ¿por qué? ─ladeó la cabeza curioso.

─Quiero hablar un rato contigo antes de dormir ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas? ─consultó.

Yugi le sonrió y asintió. Yami le regresó la sonrisa y se levantó para apagar las luces, dejando solo una pequeña lámpara encendida junto a la luz de luna que se colaba por la ventana, cuyas cortinas estaban recogidas ─recuéstate si quieres ─ofreció ─ya que mi Jolteon invadió tu cama ─dijo en broma.

─Te dije que no te preocupes, yo no ocupo mucho espacio de todos modos ─le dijo, pero aun así se recostó entre las almohadas. Yami sonrió al ver eso y fue a acostarse a su lado pero de perfil para mantener el contacto visual con el menor, apoyando su rostro en su mano cuyo brazo estaba flexionado ─creo que ya no hace tanto frío ─musitó para sí, sintiéndose de una manera que no podía explicar, hace tan solo unos minutos había envidiado la íntima postura que mantenían sus pokemons y ahora estaba acostado al lado de Yami… ¡Estaba acostado en la cama de otro chico, con él! ¿Realmente era consciente de ello? Luchó para no sonrojarse ─ ¿Qué querías preguntarme?

Yami se encogió un poco de hombros ─quiero que me cuentes cosas sobre ti, realmente no nos conocemos mucho ─hizo notar.

─Tienes razón ─sonrió un poco ─te propongo algo: yo te cuento algo sobre mí y tú me cuentas algo de ti ─se ladeó un poco para verse a los ojos ─y así nos vamos conociendo mejor.

Yami sonrió de lado ─me parece lo justo ─aceptó.

─Tengo 15 años y llevo casi dos años viviendo 'establemente' ─hizo las comillas ─en el laboratorio de mi abuelo en pueblo Arena donde lo ayudo a cuidar los pokemons de la reservación Motou ─empezó.

─Tengo 16 años, me quedé más de un año entrenando por los alrededores de casa antes de salir definitivamente viaje y participar de la liga Unova.

─Nunca eh tenido predilección por un tipo de pokemon en especial, por eso entreno de todos los tipos y me gustan todos los pokemons, aprender sobre ellos y las características especiales de cada especie ─sonrió Yugi.

─Tampoco me especializo en algún tipo en particular ─correspondió Yami ─y, a decir verdad, antes de conocerte no sabía lo que significaba en realidad 'ser un equipo' con tus pokemons y tener un verdadero lazo con ellos ─se obligó a decir ─gracias ─dijo tremendamente serio.

Yugi se sonrojó un poco ─desde chico soy especialmente tímido, no tengo muchas personas realmente allegadas a mi fuera de mi familia y estar rodeado de mucha gente me abruma, soy algo penoso también ─confesó con gesto nervioso ─gracias a eso tengo un vínculo especial con mi primo, es como mi hermano: sabemos todo el uno del otro y podemos hablar de lo que sea, la primera vez que salimos de viaje lo hicimos juntos… ¡ah! Soy hijo único.

─Yo también soy hijo único, no soy muy sociable y solo tengo un mejor amigo que también es mi rival desde que estábamos en pañales prácticamente ─sonrió al pensar en Bakura ¿habría estornudado, donde sea que se encuentre? ─no me doy mucho con las personas por lo que suelen tildarme de frío y solitario, pero es que no soy alguien de muchas palabras ni de expresar mis sentimientos cada dos por tres a diestra y siniestra.

Yugi se rió un poco ─ ¿lo dices en serio? Nunca podría haberlo adivinado, conmigo no pareces así, hablas con mucha naturalidad como si supieras manejarte con la gente a la perfección.

─Si te soy sincero es la primera vez que me abro con alguien de esta manera ─respondió Yami ─y bueno, no lo sé, tu eres diferente ─se atrevió a llevar su mano al cabello de Yugi, acomodando uno de su mechones tras la oreja ─nunca había conocido a nadie como tú que me dé pie a explayarme de este modo.

Yugi se ruborizo, rezó porque la escasa luz impidiera que el mayor se diera cuenta ─etto… me gustan las hamburguesa, el chocolate es mi sabor favorito y me gusta cocinar ─comentó sin saber que más decir.

Yami ahogó unas risillas ─a mí también… excepto por lo de cocinar, soy un desastre ─soltó una risa burlona de sí mismo.

Ambos soltaron una risilla.

─A pesar de que eh estado medio asentado en casa últimamente aun amo y realmente extraño viajar ─reveló ─la última vez que viajé fue hace cinco meses que me fui de vacaciones con mi primo, visitamos muchos lugares, tuvimos alguno que otro combate, jugamos mucho y nos divertimos un montón.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué no sigues viajando? ─consultó Yami, con una idea que le martillaba fastidiosamente la cabeza.

Yugi bajó un poco la cabeza, por primera vez en un buen rato apartó sus ojos de los brillantes rubíes ajenos ─no sé a dónde ir y no quiero viajar solo ─confesó, reposando su cabeza en la almohada y poniéndose por completo bocarriba ─es decir, tengo a mis pokemons pero ya recorrimos Sinnoh en su momento y no hayo sentido en volver a hacerlo yo solo sin tener un objetivo que cumplir.

Yami quiso sacudir su cabeza para que aquella molesta vocecita interna que le obliga a decirle a Yugi lo que había pensado parara pero no pudo con ella, así que tragó grueso observando fijamente al menor antes de tomarle el mentón para que volviera a mirarle… realmente le encantaban ese brillante par de joyas amatistas ─ ¿y-y si… y si vinieras conmigo? ─se atrevió a decir luego de unos segundos de tenso silencio ─luego de que termine mi encargo en Pueblo Arena, me-me gustaría mucho poder seguir viajando contigo mientras reúno las cuatro medallas que me hacen falta para poder participar en la liga Sinnoh.

Yugi entreabrió los labios pero las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta ante la propuesta de Yami ¿viajar con él después que terminara sus asuntos en casa? Yugi se lo pensó un minuto, realmente le hacía muy feliz el que Yami se lo hubiera pedido porque realmente no quería tener que despedirse del mayor luego de todas las emociones y los sentimientos que este había hecho florecer en él… no tuvo que pensárselo mucho pero su voz le traicionaba así que gagueó un poco antes de carraspear para aclararse la garganta.

─No hay nada que me gustase más… que poder seguir acompañándote Yami ─apretó sus manos que reposaban sobre su propio pecho donde su corazón latía como Rapidash desbocado.

Con las mejillas algo encendidas y los ojos temblando Yami solo atinó a decir ─gracias ─amagando lentamente de abrazarlo sin estar muy seguro.

Al ver esto, fue el propio Yugi quien le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para abrazarlo, Yami lo rodeó de igual forma por la espalda, sintiéndose inexplicablemente feliz al tener ese pequeño cuerpo tibio entre sus brazos, tal como cuando se habían quedado dormidos en aquella hamaca en el jardín trasero del centro pokemon de Ciudad Corazonada. Se atrevió a rozar con su nariz la piel de su cuello parcialmente descubierto, a la vez que sentía a Yugi cabecear en su pecho.

─ ¿Tienes sueño Yugi? ─susurró por lo bajo junto a su oído con su voz seductora.

─Sí ─murmuró el pequeño, ya adormilado por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo ajeno y los latidos algo acelerados del corazón del oji-vino, luego soltó un pequeño bostezo.

─Anda, vamos a dormir ─Yami los acomodó de forma en que Yugi recostara la cabeza en él y una de sus pequeñas manos reposara en su pecho mientras la propia lo rodeaba por la cintura luego de jalar las sabanas para cubrirlos a ambos.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho.**

Luego de cenar, dieron un tranquilo paseo por el camino más largo de vuelta a la casa de Ryou, una frías ráfagas de aire estremecieron el cuerpo del menor por lo que Bakura gentilmente le ofreció su chamarra roja y caminó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por sobre los hombros a lo que Ryou no podía evitar chillar por dentro como una chica enamorada.

Tenían ya a la vista el departamento del albino cuando les salió a ambos un bostezo al mismo tiempo por lo que se miraron entre sí, antes de soltar una risilla nerviosa.

─ ¿Tienes sueño? ─preguntó primero Ryou.

─ ¿y qué hay de ti? ─le regresó Bakura, empujándolo juguetonamente con la cadera.

Ryou soltó una risilla ─sí, ha sido un largo día, tengo muchas ganas de tumbarme en mi cama y relajarme ─emitió por lo bajo un gemido de gusto al pensar en ello. Bakura le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, jugueteando vacilante con las puntas de su lacio pelo blanco hasta que el menor se le soltó del brazo para ir a abrir la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de poder tocar el pomo, la puerta se abrió sola.

─ ¿No la habías cerrado? ─consultó Bakura.

─Claro que lo hice ─el menor frunció el ceño ─ ¿qué esta pa…? ¡! ─Ryou se hizo para atrás cuando un par de ojos rojos aparecieron en la puerta de la casa ─oh, que gracioso Gengar ─rodó los ojos, entonces el pokemon fantasma se volvió intangible al lado de su entrenador y soltó su característica risa ─tú y tus bromas ─rió ─ ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en la reservación? ─consultó.

─Geeeen gen gar geeeengaaaar ─Bakura no entendió lo que sea que quiso trasmitir el tipo fantasma pero notó que Ryou se ponía serio de repente, e incluso podría jurar que se ponía un poco pálido.

─ ¿Sucedió algo? ─preguntó descolocado el mayor.

─ ¿qué? ¡Ah! Etto… no es nada, a Gengar simplemente le gusta jugar bromas ─le sonrió Ryou mientras entraban ─además, dice que estaba aburrido allá, por eso se vino para acá, a veces es un poquito consentido ─zanjó el tema ─venga, vamos a la cama, muero de sueño ─lo jaló del brazo. Bakura se ruborizó, eso había sonado _algo_ comprometedor.

Bakura entendió rápidamente lo de que a Gengar le encantaban las bromas cuando lo vio haciéndose invisible y atravesar paredes o dejando ver simplemente su rostro en algunos objetos.

─Desde hace un rato que quería preguntarte ¿por qué tu Gengar es diferente al de Morty? ─consultó al fin.

─ ¿Qué? Ah, eso es porque mi Gengar es un pokemon variocolor ─explicó mientras subían con Umbreon y Glaceon en brazos, ambos se habían quedado dormidos ─son pokemons poco comunes que tienen un color algo diferente al normal de la especie ─Bakura podía jurar que si él mismo no entrenara pokemon tipo fantasma, estaría intimidado por la espectral presencia que les hacía sombra.

─Ese es el baño si quieres darte una ducha o algo ─le señaló la puerta en la pared del frente ─estás en tu casa ─le guiñó un ojo ─ya sabes cuál es mi cuarto, cualquier cosa no dudes en entrar y decirme ─estiró una mano para acariciar fugazmente el cabello alborotado del mayor ─cualquier cosa que se te ofrezca ─repitió con voz insinuante antes de darse la vuelta, soltar una risilla y meterse en su habitación seguido de Gengar.

Bakura se tomó un minuto para… digamos, procesar lo que había escuchado " _¿qué voy a hacer con este chico?_ " pensó, mordiéndose el cachete interno, cuando le dijo aquello había tenido el impulso de tomarlo del brazo, jalarlo hacía él y robarle el beso más jodidamente caliente que ambos pudieran haber experimentado hasta la fecha.  
Tomó un profundo suspiro y entró a su habitación asignada para dejar a Umbreon en la cama y tomar sus cosas para darse un baño.

Ryou entró a su habitación de color azul, dejó a su Glaceon en la cama y se dirigió a darse un baño caliente en el cuarto de aseo que conectaba con su habitación, se puso un pijama verde azulado de pantalón largo y camisa de botones manga corta y se tumbó un rato en la cama, exhalando con placer al sentir su espalda descansar en el cómodo colchón.

─Geeeen ge-gengar geeen gar ─le habló su pokemon, pegado al techo.

─Lo sé, lo sé Gengar ─le calmó ─hazme un favor, hazte invisible y échale un ojo a Bakura, avísame si ya se durmió ─pidió, saliendo de su habitación para bajar a la cocina y tomar un frasco de medicina.

El pokemon fantasma hizo lo pedido, se deslizó como una sombra por el techo hasta la habitación continua y observó al albino mayor; Bakura estaba tumbado de costado, acariciando el pelaje de su dormido compañero con los ojos entrecerrados, cabeceaba cada dos segundos hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido. Entonces Gengar regresó al cuarto de Ryou e informó del estado del otro.

─De acuerdo ─Ryou tomó unas botas y una gruesa chaqueta blanca y se dirigió a su ventana, abriendo la misma para sentarse allí antes de soltar un silbido ─quédate aquí y si ves que él o Umbreon despiertan y vienen a buscarme usa hipnosis ─instruyó ─pero no les vayas a dejar dormidos en cualquier lado, que te conozco como a la palma de mi mano ─advirtió de inmediato, mientras Dragonair se acercaba volando a su ventana ─pórtate bien Gengar ─miró a su dormida Glaceon y cerró la ventana luego de subirse en el lomo de su pokemon dragón, quien, a sabiendas, se dirigió de inmediato a las montañas de la reservación, donde meses atrás habían los había sorprendido algo muy peculiar.

Ya calzado se bajó en la nieve fresca con chaqueta en mano, de inmediato sus pokemons y los tipo hielo de la reservación lo recibieron. Se acercó a la pequeña cueva, igual de congelada que como estaba en un principio, Ryou se adentró con confianza mientras se ponía su chaqueta y llegó al final de la misma donde aquel pokemon reposaba.

─Kuuuu ─lo recibió el pokemon.

─Hola amigo ¿qué tal estas? ─se acercó Ryou, acariciando el plumaje azul de su cabeza ─te traje esto, te hará sentir mejor ─le enseñó el frasquito, el pokemon abrió su pico y le dejó dárselo ─eso es amigo ¿has estado comiendo las bayas debías mientras no estuve? ─el pokemon asintió ─ ¿Por qué no salimos y estiras un poco las alas? ¿Te gusta esa idea? ─le sonrió.

─Kuuuu ─afirmó el pokemon.

Ryou y Dragonair salieron de la cueva, más atrás el pokemon azul salió y estiró su cuerpo con un suave grito, dejando que sus plumas azules relucieran casi místicamente bajo la luz de la luna.

─Pues a mí me parece que tu ala está completamente curada, Articuno ─juzgó Ryou, tanteando el ala derecha del pokemon en cuestión ─ ¿por qué no das un pequeño vuelo de prueba, eh? Seguro que ansias volver a sentir el viento entre tus plumas ─le propuso con una sonrisa.

─ ¡Kuuuuu! ─dicho y hecho, la primera de las tres aves legendarias agitó un par de veces sus alas para alzar el vuelo, Ryou no demoró mucho en seguirle con Dragonair.

Articuno sobre voló el cielo nocturno con libertad, ascendió por sobre Ryou entre las pocas nubes que había y luego bajó en picada y en espiral justo a su lado ─jajaja definitivamente estas mejor, cuanto me alegra ─estiró una mano para acariciar las plumas de su elegante cola ─después de que esos desgraciados cazadores te dejaran las alas heridas te tomó algunos meses pero ya has sanado por completo ─dijo Ryou, recordando el incidente, al principio le había costado que Articuno le dejase acercarse y poder ayudarle a mejorarse, pero se había ganado su confianza y una semana después cuando el grupo de malo que le había hecho daño volvió a intentar capturarlo él lo defendió a capa y espada lo cual solo hizo que su vínculo en proceso con el pokemon legendario se afianzara.

Aterrizaron de vuelta en las montañas y Ryou se sentó frente a él en una roca algo alta ─ ¿sabes? En el viaje que hice conocí a alguien ─no sabía porque le contaba eso a Articuno, pero los últimos meses cuando él iba a ver como estaba y darle medicina siempre se quedaban charlando, a estas alturas Ryou casi podía entender el lenguaje de Articuno tanto como al resto de sus pokemons ─es un chico, es muy peculiar y a decir verdad me gusta ─confesó sonrojándose, Dragonair se enrolló a su alrededor mientras se le acercaban sus pokemons─ahora está aquí en el pueblo conmigo ¡se está quedando en mi casa! ─se llevó las manos a las mejillas como si fuera la primera vez que cayese realmente en cuenta de eso. Articuno se acomodó junto a él, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Ryou ─después de mañana iremos a un campamento con muchos entrenadores al otro lado del pueblo ─Articuno emitió un sonido interrogante ─haremos actividades y juegos para fomentar en las personas la amistad con los pokemon ─le sonrió, acariciándole la cresta ─debes tener cuidado ¿sí? El laboratorio no estará tan protegido como siempre, si sucede algo prométeme que iras a buscarme ¿de acuerdo? ─pidió, Articuno asintió ─bien, creo que será mejor que regrese a casa, necesito dormir un poco ─declaró, haciendo amago de levantarse.

─Kuuu ─Articuno le envolvió la cintura con su cola y señaló su propia espalda con un ala, inclinándose para dejar claras sus intenciones.

─ ¿quieres llevarme? ─preguntó descolocado el albino.

─Kuuuu ─asintió el pokemon legendario.

─Gracias amigo ─le agradeció, subiéndose en el lomo del ave, Dragonair, chicos, anden a descasar con los demás también ¿sí? ─le dijo con cariño a sus pokemons quienes accedieron, rozando su rostro contra la mejilla de Ryou y voló a un lugar más cálido, probablemente a la laguna donde estaban Lapras y los demás.

Ryou mientras podía sentir el aura fría que Articuno provocaba en el aire circundante, él estaba acostumbrado y realmente le era agradable; subió una mano, alcanzando a rozar una delgada nube baja ─es como algodón finísimo ─dijo con una risilla ─ ¿te importa si nos desviamos un poco antes? ─pidió ─por allá ─señaló.

Articuno siguió sus indicaciones, llegando en medio de un claro a unos cuantos metro de las cataratas Tojho, allí había una especie de insternado, la construcción que más llamaba la atención era un conjunto de casetas en 'L' de pisos color crema y tejados rojos, seguramente esas serían las habitaciones, había una gran cancha y hasta el otro lado unas casetas más pequeñas donde seguro se quedarían los instructores y encargados del campamento.

Habían algunas maquinarias fuera y cajas desperdigadas por el lugar, se notaba que lo habían estado arreglando ─será aquí ─le dijo a Articuno ─estoy seguro de que será muy divertido ─ _"espero que me dejen en la habitación que Bakura"_ rezó internamente ─ya sabes dónde buscarme si sucede algo ¿puedes llevarme a casa?

Llegaron al departamento y Ryou se bajó silenciosa y cuidadosamente en su habitación ─gracias por el paseo, regresa a la reservación con cuidado ¿vale? ─Articuno asintió y se dio la vuelta ─ ¿Gengar? ─el pokemon fantasma se presentó atrás de él ─anda con él y hazme saber si llega bien, por favor ─pidió, Gengar asintió y salió de la casa tras el legendario.

Ryou vio que Glaceon seguía profundamente dormida y se decidió a echarle un ojo a Bakura antes de dormirse… solo para asegurarse de que su Gengar no había hecho ninguna travesura.

Se quitó las botas y la chaqueta antes de dirigirse con sigilo al cuarto de al lado, entre abrió la puerta en silencio y se adentró con las mismas. Umbreon estaba tan rendido como Glaceon y Bakura estaba a su lado, tumbado bocarriba. Ryou no pudo evitar acercarse más a él, sobre todo al ver sus labios entreabiertos que se movían sutilmente al ritmo de la respiración ajena. Estiró una mano a su mejilla pero se contuvo justo a tiempo, sin embargo agachó el rostro, sujetándose el cabello con una mano para que no colgara; contuvo la respiración y detallo el atractivo rostro ajeno… realmente le gustaba ese chico, sin poder contener más el impulso dejó caer sus labios delicadamente contras los otros, en una apenas existente roce. Al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se irguió de inmediato, cubriendo su boca con una mano " _¿pero que acabo de hacer? ¡Debo salir de aquí!_ " se fue de inmediato de aquel cuarto y corrió al suyo, acostándose con cuidado de no despertar a Glaceon pero cubriendo su rostro con una almohada para morderla y no chillar.

¡Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos!

Ahora más que nunca quería que Bakura le besara… pero un beso de verdad. Esperaba tener alguna que otra oportunidad en la acampada… ese evento prometía.

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Luvdisc es catalogado como el Pokémon de los enamorados, su cuerpo con forma de corazón es un símbolo del amor y del romance. Se dice que cualquier pareja que lo encuentre, es promesa de una relación interminable.  
*En primavera a Snover le crecen una clase de bayas blanquecinas con aspecto de caramelos helados, que hacen que la persona a quien le gastó una broma, cambie de opinión. Snover es un Pokémon muy amigable y muy curioso, teniendo mucho afecto hacia los humanos.  
*Las Cataratas Tohjo son el límite entre Kanto y Jotho.  
**

**Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	7. Se Acerca la Acampada de Entrenadores

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

Cuando la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a aumentar tenuemente Yami comenzó a despertar, quiso acomodarse y retirar las sabanas de su cuerpo para seguir durmiendo otro rato hasta que sintió el suave peso adicional en su pecho, lo cual lo obligó a abrir los ojos.  
Sonrió por la visión que se presentó ante él. Yugi reposaba la cabeza en su pecho, le apretaba la playera con una mano y sonreía apenas perceptiblemente mientras abría y cerraba su boquita.

No pudo pensar en una mejor manera de despertar que esa.

Sin embargo, volvían a su mente las palabras del menor " _quien quiera que sea esa persona, seguramente no ha tenido el privilegio de dormir en la misma cama que él ni abrazarlo como yo lo hago_ " pensó, con una sonrisa arrogante mientras su brazo rodeaba la pequeña cintura del menor con algo más de fuerza de lo que debió, ya que Yugi empezó a despertar " _Además, el aceptó seguir viajando conmigo_ " se recordó feliz.

Yami no puedo evitar sonreí cuando el menor ocultó el rostro en su pecho para ahogar su bostezo ─buenos días Yami ─musitó mientras se desperezaba un poco, frotando uno de sus ojos y tumbándose bocarriba.

─Buenos días Yugi ─le respondió el mayor con su voz cálida, algo ronca por estar recién levantado ─ ¿has dormido bien? ─preguntó amablemente, levantando el torso para verlo mejor.

Fue entonces que Yugi se dio cuenta de que había dormido en la cama de Yami, los colores se le subieron al rostro y se sentó de golpe ─waaa, lamento mucho si te incomodé Yami, no era mi intención quedarme dormido en tu cama ─se disculpó avergonzado, llevándose las manos a las mejillas coloradas.

─Jajaja ─el oji-amatista se encogió en su lugar al oír su risa ─no te preocupes por eso Yugi, no me molestó ─le restó importancia, sentándose a su lado ─después de todo hacía frío y entre los dos creo que mantuvimos el calor ¿no? ─sonrió de lado, pero Yugi no dijo nada ─disculpa, creo que debí pasarte a la otra cama en cuanto te dormiste, perdóname si te hice sentir mal.

─ ¡¿Qué?! No, yo no lo decía por eso, yo ─trató de explicarse Yugi, moviendo las manos nerviosamente.

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos unos momentos y luego estallaron en risas por lo tontos que se veían en ese instante, sus risas despertaron a Espeon y Jolteon que seguían dormidos en la otra cama.

─ ¿Bajamos a desayunar? ─propuso Yami cuando ambos se hubieran calmado.

─ ¡Claro! Muero de hambre y ya estamos cerca de casa, con Flygon llegaremos en menos de lo que canta un Dodrío ─dijo emocionado, saltando de la cama para tomar su ropa habitual. Yami mientras se dirigió al baño para cambiarse y dejar que el menor se cambiara tranquilamente.

.

Cuando Yami volvió al cuarto, Yugi ya estaba perfectamente vestido y limpiando a su Espeon con una pequeña toalla, la tipo psíquico sonreía feliz y Jolteon estaba acurrucado sobre la almohada de su entrenador. Recogieron sus cosas y bajaron a desayunar en el comedor del centro pokemon.

Luego de una media hora de vuelo, más o menos, el dúo de tricolores pudo divisar Pueblo Arena ─estamos en casa, chicos ─sonrió el pequeño ─Flygon, aterriza en la reservación ─lo guió.

─Flaaaaai ─el tipo dragón/tierra ladeó el cuerpo mientras perdía altitud.

Flygon aterrizó en los verdes pastos, cerca del gran edificio que era el laboratorio, agachó el cuerpo para que Yami y Jolteon se bajaran y luego movió su cola para que Yugi se deslizara por la misma hasta el suelo con una risilla.

─ ¡Salgan todos amigos, estamos de nuevo en casa! ─arrojó sus cuatro pokeballs al aire. Flygon levantó el vuelo para encontrarse con Togekiss en el aire, pronto se les sumó un Staraptor con el que se pusieron a sobrevolar el lugar.

Una pequeña estampida llegó hacia Yugi desde la derecha, asombrando a Yami, sobretodo por un Rapidash que no paró de correr y que de alguna manera subió a Yugi a su lomó y siguió de largo con él, relinchando de alegría ─ ¡¿Yugi?!

─Ahhh, Rapidash también me alegra volver a verte pero por favor, para ya ─dijo el menor tratando de acomodarse mejor en el lomo en llamas de su pokemon para intentar que lo regresara a donde estaba. De pronto sintió un vuelco en el estómago que le hizo cerrar los ojos y cuando los abrió se vio en brazos de otros de sus pokemons, un Blaziken lo había tomado y saltaba de regreso a donde estaba Yami ─gracias Blaziken ─antes de que el inicial de Hoenn pudiera bajarlo una fuerza psíquica lo rodeó y elevó de entre los brazos del tipo fuego ─ ¡Slowking, ya bájame! ─regañó al tipo agua/psíquico que caminó lentamente hasta el lado de Milotic antes de dejar a Yugi sobre sus pies de nuevo, quien suspiró recostándose en su Luxray para recobrar el aliento.

Aparte de los pokemons antes mencionados, Yami paseó sus ojos por sobre la pequeña estampida que había sido encabezada por Rapidash: Había un Snorlax, un Heracross, un Donphan, una Roserade, un Hitmontop, un Magnezone, una Beautifly y una Absol.

─ ¿Estás bien? ─consultó Yami, luego de dejarle respirar tranquilo.

─Sí ─afirmó el menor con una sonrisa nerviosa ─lo siento, siempre se ponen algo inquietos cuando regreso después de algún tiempo ─excusó ─chicos, saluden todos a mi nuevo amigo, él es Yami ─presentó.

─Hola a todos ─Yami levantó una mano en alto y Jolteon también saludó, saltando al piso para quedarse al lado de Espeon ─vaya, tienes muchos, iba enserio eso de que te gustaban toda clase de pokemons ─comentó. Yugi soltó una risilla.

─Hola Yugi, bienvenido a casa ─saludó una joven alta, de cabellos azulados y ojos azules que llegó corriendo, agitando una mano en alto. Vestía una camisa de botones color naranja y una falda verde pastel a juego con la cinta que recogía en una coleta alta su largo pelo.

─Hola Miho ─regresó el oji-amatista ─es bueno estar en casa ─ambos se sonrieron en cuanto la chica llegó con ellos, ella saltó a darle un abrazo y empezó a rozar cariñosamente su mejilla con la del pequeño.

─Oh, lo siento ─se disculpó al ver a Yami ─pero ¿Quién es?

─Miho, este es Yami Atemu ─presentó ─Yami, ella es Miho Nosaka, es ayudante voluntaria en el laboratorio de mi abuelo y amiga mía.

─Es un placer conocerte ─extendió la mano ella, gesto que él respondió. Ella pensó que él era muy guapo ─Yugi ¿qué tal tu viaje? ─consultó amablemente.

─Excelente, visitar a Fantina siempre es agradable y tuvimos alguna que otra aventura ─sonrió el menor ─ ¿está mi abuelo?

─Claro, está adentro ─respondió ella sonriente ─adelante ─apuntó al edificio con una mano.

─Vayan a descansar amigos, más tarde podremos jugar ¿sí? ─les dijo Yugi a todos sus pokemons, quienes se dispersaron por la reservación, claro a excepción de Espeon ─vamos Yami ─alentó con su amable sonrisa.

Los tres chicos entraron en el laboratorio, todos los investigadores/científicos y trabajadores que se encontraban saludaban cálidamente al oji-amatista, incluso algunos pokemons que estaban dentro del edificio igual lo hacían.  
Al llegar al segundo piso, Solomon estaba estrechando las manos de un par de hombres con los que parecía estar cerrando un trato o algo por el estilo. Yugi esperó a que las cinco personas que estaban allí se fuera para correr a abrazar a su abuelo.

─Hijo, que alegría que hayas vuelto sano y salvo ─rió el anciano, abrazando de vuelta al menor de sus nietos.

─También te extrañé abuelo ─sonrió el menor ─Fantina manda saludos.

─Ah, pues muchas gracias ─el mayor le acarició el cabello ─y ¿te divertiste en tu viaje? ¿Hiciste algo interesante?

─De hecho ─afirmó, moviendo una mano a su espalda para que su amigo se acercara ─abuelo, él es Yami Atemu, viene de parte del profesor Pegasus ─presentó.

─Buenos días ─saludó el oji-vino, haciendo una ligera inclinación frente al profesor… después de todo era el abuelo de su querido Yugi.

─Oh sí, Pegasus me habló de ti ─dijo amablemente el anciano ─será un placer que nos acompañes en la Acampada de Entrenadores.

─ ¿Qué cosa? ─preguntaron los tricolores al unísono.

Solomon miró extrañado a Yami ─ ¿Pegasus no te lo dijo? ─el oji-vino simplemente negó ─este hombre es que ya no cambia ─negó con la cabeza, divertido.

─Eso téngalo por seguro ─afirmó Yami con un suspiro.

─Abuelo, explícanos ─pidió el menor.

El anciano los invitó a sentarse, Yami no dudo en posicionarse junto a Yugi ─Mira hijo: Hemos estado planeando esto durante algún tiempo, será algo así como un campamento de verano que esperamos poder realizar cada año. Hemos invitado a jóvenes entrenadores tanto novatos como experimentados de todo Sinnoh para que vengan a este evento ─comenzó a explicar ─el punto será fomentar la amistad ente los asistentes y los pokemon, además de que los entrenadores interactúen entre sí, que los novatos aprendan de la experiencia de los otros y que los experimentados recuerden esa chispa que la inocencia de los chicos que recién inician su viaje poseen ─Yami escuchaba todo con tez inexpresiva, por otro lado la sonrisa de Yugi se iba haciendo cada vez más grande ─desarrollaremos diversas actividades durante los días que dure basadas en el contacto con los pokemons, para esto formaremos 3 equipos equitativos para las actividades. El equipo que alcance el nivel más alto o un objetivo determinado, recibe mayor puntuación y al final de la acampada, el equipo con más puntos se proclamará.

Siendo sincero, lo primero que Yami pensó fue que sería una total pérdida de tiempo, sin embargo no esperó que Yugi fuera a levantarse bruscamente del sofá con los ojos brillantes ─es una excelente idea abuelo, suena muy divertido ¿Yo también puedo entrar? ─se señaló con una mirada suplicante en sus grandes y bellos ojos, la postura de Yami flaqueó y eso que la mirada no iba dirigida a él ¡pero es que Yugi se veía tan tierno!

─Por supuesto que sí; tu, tu nuevo amigo y Miho también ─sonrió el amable profesor.

La chica palmeó entusiasmada, Yami no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó observando a Yugi quien saltó en su lugar con un chillido de emoción ─será estupendo ¿Cuándo es? ¿Cuántos días serán?

Solomon sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su nieto ─serán seis días, mañana mismo se reunirán los entrenadores aquí en el laboratorio, nos traslademos a las afueras de pueblo Arena, a aquel viejo instituto ¿lo recuerdas? ─Yugi asintió ─llevamos semanas acondicionándolo para recibir a los entrenadores.

─ ¿Por qué yo no sabía nada de esto? ─preguntó el menor, cruzando los brazos frente a su pecho y con un tierno puchero en sus labios junto a un -infantil- gesto indignado.

─Era una sorpresa, hijo ─trató de calmarlo.

─ ¿Puedo saber que le dijo Maximilian respecto a mí? ─preguntó Yami.

─Dijo que como ya tendrías cuatro de las ocho medallas era momento de que tú y tu equipo se tomaran un descanso, de que se despejaran un poco y que aprendieras otro modo de ver las cosas ─rememoró el anciano. Yami suspiró ¿qué rayos tramaba Maximilian? ─ ¿sabes Yugi? Mi buen amigo Arthur está preparando algo igual en Jotho.

─ ¿Ah sí?

Miho se llevó una mano a la boca, ahogando un sonido como de sorpresa ─lo había olvidado, Yugi. Ryou te llamó ayer ─recordó la oji-azul ─pidió que te lo dejara dicho.

Yami no pasó por alto el hecho de que los ojos de Yugi brillaron cálidamente ─ ¿en serio? ¡Tengo que llamar a Ryou, necesito hablar con él! ─el pequeño prácticamente corrió hacia los video-teléfonos. Yami frunció el entrecejo " _¿Ryou? ¿Quién es ese tal Ryou?_ " ─ven Espeon ¿quieres ver Glaceon, verdad? ─llamó a su pokemon, quien se separó de Jolteon para ir con él " _será…_ " la mente de Yami ya estaba maquinando si aquel chico sería la persona de la que Yugi estaba enamorado.

Yugi marcó el número que se sabía de memoria y esperó a que contestaran.

─Buenos días, laboratorio Hopkins ¿en qué puedo ayudarle? ─se escuchó mientras la pantalla se encendía.

─Hola profesor, soy Yugi ¿qué tal todo? ─saludó el pequeño tricolor.

─Ah Yugi, que bueno verte muchacho, aquí estamos bien ¿cómo estás? ─sonrió el amable hombre.

─Muy bien gracias, el abuelo me ha contado lo de la acampada de entrenadores ─dijo emocionado.

─Oh sí, esperamos que el campamento tenga el suficiente éxito como para que podamos repetirlo cada año.

─Les deseo que todo salga de maravilla, por cierto ¿está Ryou por ahí? ─consultó con amabilidad pero ansioso de ver a su primo.

A sabiendas de esto, Arthur soltó una risilla por lo bajo ─claro muchacho, está en la reservación con sus pokemons, Rebecca y un amigo ─respondió ─espera un poco, enseguida te lo llamo.

 **-o- ese mismo día, más temprano, en Jotho.**

Ryou se despertó cuando los pasos de Glaceon y Umbreon por la casa junto a las risas fantasmagóricas de Gengar llegaron claramente a sus oídos. Luego de haberse desvelado un poco con Articuno la noche pasada simplemente quiso darse vuelta en la cama, abrazar su almohada y volver a dormir sin embargo se estiró un poco y se levantó. Caminó silenciosamente al darse cuenta de que Bakura también seguía dormido, bajó a la cocina y sirvió algo de comida pokemon para las dos Eevee-evolución y su pokemon variocolor. Se tomó un vaso de agua y regresó sus pasos a su habitación, pero no se dio cuenta de que Bakura iba saliendo del cuarto de invitados justo cuando él se perdía tras la puerta.

Aun en pijama Bakura fue tras el menor, simplemente con el pensamiento de darle los buenos días. Cuando se paró en el marco de la puerta alcanzó a ver como Ryou volvía a tumbarse en la cama con algo de pereza, cosa que lo hizo reír por lo bajo y delató su presencia.

─Buenos días, Ryou ─saludó el mayor ya sabiéndose descubierto, recostándose en el marco de la puerta en una pose muy atractiva a ojos del menor.

─Oh, buenos días Bakura ─el menor se revolvió un poco en la cama y moviendo una mano para que se acercara. Bakura no dudó y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, brindándole una sonrisa ladina al menor ─discúlpame, aún tengo un poco de sueño ─se excusó mientras ahogaba un bostezo y se frotaba un ojo.

─Descuida, yo tampoco quería levantarme ─le restó importancia ─aunque me pareció de mala educación para contigo.

─Bah! Tonterías, estás en tu casa ─le sonrió con hospitalidad.

Bakura sonrió más ampliamente ─de ser así… te tomaré la palabra ─dijo con un tono que el menor no reconoció. Ryou solo pudo musitar un '¿eh?' cuando Bakura ya estaba recostándose a su lado ─ ¿molesto? ─consultó el mayor, arqueando una ceja con burla, como si ya supiera su respuesta.

Ryou se forzó a no mirar sus labios o el recuerdo de anoche lo iba a avergonzar ─no… para nada ─le regresó una sonrisa pícara y se movió más cerca de él, lo suficiente como para apoyar la frente en el fuerte pecho ajeno y poder respirar su delicioso aroma intoxicante.

Glaceon y Umbreon vieron toda la escena desde la puerta de la habitación junto a Gengar, las Eevee-evoluciones compartieron unas sonrisas antes de enlazar sus colas y frotar dulcemente sus cabezas entre sí.

Luego de que Ryou preparara el desayuno para ambos, tomaron rumbo de regreso al laboratorio. Bakura pensó que aquel enorme espacio sería perfecto para entrenar, mientras Ryou le había prometido a sus pokemons algo de tiempo de calidad juntos.

─Buenos días, chicos ─saludó animosamente la pequeña rubia quien venía con unas gafas de media luna y marco rosa, unos papeles en una mano y un vaso de leche en la otra.

─Buenos días Becca/Rebecca ─saludaron al unísono.

─Geeeen-gar ─apareció de la nada frente a la rubia.

─ ¡Ahhh! ─chilló la chica, casi ahogándose con la leche ─ ¡Ryou! ─se quejó ella.

─Lo siento Becca ─Ryou se apoyó en la cabeza de Gengar, haciéndole bajar su levitación ─no fue intencional, discúlpate Gengar ─lo miró severo. El tipo fantasma simplemente lanzó su característica risa ─esperarme en la reservación con los demás ¿de acuerdo? ─retiró su peso del cuerpo de Gengar justo cuando este desapareció ─ ¿qué hacías, Becca?

─Oh, solo estaba leyendo las pocas anotaciones que mi abuelo ha hecho sobre los pokemons que traje de Unova ─dijo, enseñando los papeles en su mano.

Ryou soltó una risa suave ─es cierto, seguramente estará ansioso de ver los pokemons de Bakura ─miró de reojo a su acompañante ─bueno, estaremos por la reservación, nos vemos al rato ─se despidió, tomando la muñeca de Bakura para llevarlo hasta la puerta trasera ─por cierto, bonitas pantuflas ─dijo risueño, volteando a verla.

Rebecca se miró los pies, traía unas afelpadas pantuflas marrones con la cara de un Teddiursa en cada una. Su cara se puso roja cuando las risas de Bakura se sumaron a las de Ryou ─ ¡Cállate! ─levantó la mano, dispuesta a lanzarles el vaso de leche a los dos albinos a lo que Ryou simplemente atinó a echar a correr, aun jalando a Bakura ─respira profundo Rebecca… eres más madura que ese par ─se dijo a sí misma en un murmullo, antes de tomar lo que quedaba de leche en su vaso.

─Jajaja, quien te viera con tu carita de "no mato ni una mosca" ─se burló Bakura, cuando estuvieron a salvo de la rubia ─eres un niño travieso ─lo codeó aun entre risas.

─No soy un niño ─refunfuñó el menor, haciendo -lo que Bakura consideró- un tierno puchero.

─Sí que lo eres ─le aplastó un poco el cabello, haciendo notar lo centímetros que los diferenciaban.

Ryou torció la boca ─ ¿Cuántos años tienes? ─preguntó de repente.

─16 ¿y tú?

─Pues yo también ─le sacó la lengua y le dio la espalda para echar a correr hacia el lago donde estaban sus pokemons hielo/agua, donde los alcanzaron los demás pokemons de Ryou. Bakura no añadió nada más a eso.

─Oye ¿pará que trajiste eso? ─señaló la pequeña y apenas notoriamente abultada mochila de color menta que traía Ryou de un solo hombro.

─Ya lo verás ─aseguró el menor, luego de haber sido cariñosamente envuelto en el largo cuerpo flexible de Dragonair, saludó tiernamente al resto de sus pokemons. Luego de eso Ryou dejó la mochila en el suelo, arrodillándose para abrirla y sacar algo, luego de eso la arrojó a los pies de Bakura y se ocultó entre los árboles y espesos matorrales. Bakura quiso ir tras él pero algunos de los pokemons de Ryou se lo impidieron por lo que se deicidio a mirar si había algo más en el mochila.

Estaba en eso cuando Ryou salió de entre los arboles con un bañador ajustado hasta las rodillas de un brillante color azul rey con líneas blancas **(N/A: como el de Haru de Free!, pero en los colores ya dichos)** Bakura luchó por no sonrojarse al verlo que venía sacándose la playera de rayas, pero igual sintió sus mejillas calientes.

─Allí hay un bañador, me lo regalaron pero es más grande que mi talla, creo que te queda ─explicó, en lo que Bakura sacaba de la mochila un bañador gris con líneas rojo carmín ─si gustas úsalo y ven a nadar con nosotros ─Ryou dejó su ropa en la mochila, guiñándole un ojo al mayor al pasar por su lado antes de pararse en la orilla y lanzarse en un perfecto clavado. Lapras se hundió en bajo el agua y cuando ambos salieron el albino estaba parado sobre el caparazón gris del pokemon transporte, como si fuera a surfear. El cabello le escurría y se apegaba a la frente, la piel pálida bajo los tibios rayos de sol. Umbreon tuvo que golpear a Bakura con su cola para que cerrara la boca ─ ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres jugar con nosotros? ─consultó, llevándose las manos alrededor de la boca como altavoz.

─Ah, sí… etto, ya voy ─Bakura agitó la cabeza para aclararse y rápidamente se cambió tras los arboles como Ryou minutos atrás.

Ahora fue el turno de Ryou de perder el equilibrio, se resbaló del caparazón de Lapras, por suerte la cola de Dewgong frenó lo que hubiera sido una fuerte y sonora caída de culo al agua. Bakura ni se dio cuenta pues estaba dejando sus ropas junto con las del menor quien ahora escudriñaba el cuerpo ajeno a gusto: la piel dorada, los fuertes brazos, las torneadas piernas, los firmes pectorales y el abdomen trabajado aunque sin exagerar. Ryou podía afirmar que Bakura tenía un cuerpo hecho para pecar " _y yo sería el pecador más feliz entre esos brazos_ " pensó con un delicioso estremecimiento que le erizó la piel, en especial los pezones sonrosados. Sus pokemons fantasma flotaron a su alrededor, dirigiéndole miradas pícaras que lo hicieron ruborizarse y lanzarse en un nuevo clavado al agua.

Bakura decidió dejar salir a todos sus pokemons para que descansaran y tomaran aire puro mientras él acompañaba a Ryou en el agua.

─Zoroark, Murkrow, Frillish, Zweillous y Misdreavus ¡Salgan todos! ─arrojó todas sus pokeballs al aire justo cuando Ryou salía a la superficie ─chicos, hoy es día de relajarse un buen rato ¿qué les parece? ─todos charlaron en acuerdo, Bakura les sonrió mientras se acercaba a sentarse en la orilla del lago, viendo como estos empezaban a relacionarse con los pokemons del menor. Ryou lo alcanzó y cuando el mayor se adentró en el agua, el menor se subió al borde.

─Vaya, tu Misdreavus es muy bonita ─Ryou estiró una mano hacia la tipo fantasma, la cual revoloteó a su alrededor hasta dejar que el de tiernos ojos cafés le acariciara ─puedo decir, por el hermoso brillo de sus joyas que está muy bien cuidada y lista para evolucionar.

─Miiiiiisdre ─la pequeña agradeció las hermosas palabras del menor.

─ ¿Eso crees? ─preguntó Bakura, cruzando ambos brazos en la orilla justo al lado de Ryou para reposar su cabeza en ellos.

Ryou observó como Rotom se acercaba a Misdreavus, emitiendo ligeramente su Onda Voltio, a lo que la tipo fantasma respondió con su propia Onda Voltio, haciendo que saltaran chispitas azules a modo de juego.

─Te lo aseguro ─afirmó con una sonrisa ─tanto Misdreavus como Murkrow evolucionan usando Piedra Noche ─le dijo. Bakura torció el gesto, pesando en cómo conseguiría aquellos objetos, Ryou se dio cuenta de esto ─te diré un cosa ─le sonrió, inclinándose para acercar un poco sus rostros ─si te portas bien conmigo, yo te ayudaré a conseguir dos de esas piedras ─canturreó lo último, levantando dos dedos frente al mayor.

Bakura arqueó una ceja ─ ¿a qué te refieres con eso?

Ryou rió por lo bajo ─ya te lo dije, piénsatelo jeje ─le guiñó un ojo y volvió a zambullirse en el agua.

─Oye, espera ─rápidamente, Bakura fue tras él.

Tras abrir los ojos bajo el agua, pudo darse cuenta de que el lago tendría por lo menos cinco o seis metros de profundidad, si no eran más. Bakura se quedó allí, viendo al menor mover su cuerpo por el agua cual Gorebyss o Milotic*. Frillish llegó con él y Bakura se agarró a su pokemon para que este lo guiara por la amplia masa de agua, tal como Dewgong ahora hacia con Ryou. Cuando los pulmones les quemaron por oxígeno, sus pokemons los llevaron hasta la superficie. Ryou sonrió y salpicó al mayor con sus brazos.

─ ¿A que es divertido? ─le dijo el de tiernos ojos cafés ─en la acampada será incluso mejor, las Cataratas Tohjo ofrecen un paisaje increíble, el agua es cristalina y preciosa, y llega al mar; las olas que se forman cerca de la frontera son increíbles ¿cierto Lapras?

─Lauuuuu.

─ ¿Te gusta ir allá? ─preguntó Bakura, nadando cerca de él.

El menor asintió ─Surfear en ese lugar es fabuloso ─afirmó ─realmente estoy emocionado con la acampada de mañana ─dijo animado.

─ ¡Ryou! ─escucharon la voz femenina que llegó corriendo hasta el lago ─sabía que estarías aquí, el abuelo dice que tienes una llamada pero no me dijo de quién ─dio su recado.

─De acuerdo, enseguida voy ─salió del agua de un impulso y tomó una toalla de su mochila para sacarse para secarse, antes de dar siquiera un paso sintió una tela cubrir sus hombros. Al darse vuelta, se percató que Bakura lo había cubierto con su chamarra roja y ahora se secaba con la otra toalla ─gracias ─le sonrió dulcemente mientras se ponía bien la prenda, cubriendo parte de su pecho. Dejó la toalla sobre sus hombros para que su cabello no escurriera ─enseguida regreso, vamos Glaceon.

─Aquí te espero ─Bakura tenía curiosidad sobre qué persona estaría llamando a Ryou, pero sería muy entrometido de su parte ir con él, así sin más.

 **-o- De vuelta en Sinnoh.**

Yugi tuvo que esperar al menos dos minutos hasta que una conocida cabellera blanca entró en cámara.

─ ¡Ryou! ─saludó con alegría el menor ─que alegría verte, siento que ha pasado un siglo ¡te extraño! ¿Cómo estás? ─dijo de seguido, sin respirar.

El de tiernos ojos cafés soltó una risilla ─me alegra mucho verte Yugi ─le regresó Ryou ─también te extraño un montón. Eh estado bien, gracias por preguntar ─sonrió con dulzura ─supe que estuviste de viaje ¿cómo te fue, cómo estás tú?

─Estoy bien. Y sí, estuve algunos días en ciudad Corazonada, visitando a Fantina ─contó el menor ─me pasaron un par de cosas entre tanto pero ya te lo contaré después… por cierto ¿te llamé en mal momento? ─consultó al ver el pelo mojado de su primo y la extraña prenda roja que medio le cubría… ¿desde cuándo Ryou vestía de rojo?

─ ¿qué? ─Ryou se miró a si mismo ─oh no, descuida, estaba en el lago con Lapras y los demás ─movió la palma en el aire, como restándole importancia.

─entiendo… ─fue interrumpido por el salto que dio Espeon.

─Eoooon ─saludó la tipo psíquico de forma cariñosa.

─Glaaaace ─Glaceon saltó en frente de Ryou de igual manera para saludar a su amiga. El pelaje de Jolteon se erizó cuando Espeon pegó una de sus patas delanteras a la pantalla, tal como lo hizo Glaceon.

─Que bonita estas Espeon ─alagó Ryou.

─Glaceon también está preciosa ─Jolteon se relajó al saber que la tipo hielo era hembra. Yami apenas contener la risilla, al menos que no era el único celoso ─por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien que conocí en mi pequeño viaje ─sonrió con timidez y llamó a Yami con una mano para que se acercara.

Algo sorprendido, el mayor hizo caso, sentándose al lado de Yugi.

Ryou se mostró sorprendido ─ ¿quién es? ─preguntó.

─Ryou, él es Yami Atemu. Lo conocí en ciudad Corazonada, viene de Unova y está retando a los gimnasios de Sinnoh ─presentó ─Yami, este es Ryou, mi primo del que te hablé.

Yami suspiró de alivió para sus adentros, ya casi estaba gruñendo al presenciar el cariño con el que Yugi trataba al chico… que ahora que lo veía bien, le recordaba mucho a Bakura.

─Es un placer ─dijo Yami.

─Igualmente… espero que Yugi no haya dicho nada malo de mi ─dijo risueño.

─ ¡Ryou! ─regañó ─sabes que solo hablaría maravillas de ti ─hizo un puchero adorable.

─Yo también te quiero, primo ─le hizo un guiño ─ ¿dices que vienes de Unova? ─quiso confirmar. Yami asintió ─vaya casualidad, mientras estuve de visita en Iris conocí a un chico de Unova ─comentó ─está reuniendo las medallas de Jotho para participar en la liga.

A Yami eso le pareció demasiada casualidad, sobretodo al fijarse en la chamarra que medio cubría al albino ─ ¿por curiosidad no será el dueño de esa chaqueta roja, un Umbreon y una paciencia muy limitada? ─preguntó el oji-vino.

Ryou abrió grande los ojos ─ ¿conoces a Bakura? ─preguntó el albino.

Yami rodó los ojos con una sonrisa ladina ─Para mi mala fortuna, desde que gateábamos ─dijo con burla, rodando los ojos ─ ¿está allí?

─Sí, asistirá a la Acampada de entrenadores de mañana conmigo y Rebecca ─completó mirando a Yugi ─Glaceon ¿podrías avisar a Bakura para que venga? ─le pidió a su compañera quien asintió y saltó de su regazo, echando a correr hacia el lago.

El menor tragó en seco ─ ¿Rebecca está allí? ─Yami lo miró intrigado.

─Sí, llegó hace dos días… y dice que te echa mucho de menos ─ladeó su cabeza mientras fingía una voz femenina.

─Santos cielos ─musitó el menor, llevándose una mano en la frente ─Miho también te extraña ─lo miró con picardía, sonriendo al ver el pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su familiar.

─Olvidemos eso ¿estás emocionado por la acampada? ─quiso desviar el tema.

─ ¡Totalmente! Estoy seguro de que será muy divertido ─afirmó el oji-amatista ─ ¿no lo crees Yami? ─le sonrió al oji-vino.

─Ah, amm sí, claro ─respondió, tratando de no perderse en los hermosos ojos violetas. Ryou no pasó esto por alto.

─Yo siento lo mismo ─sonrió con los ojos cerrados ─creo que será increíble.

─Ryou, te extraño ¿Cuándo podremos encontrarnos de nuevo? ─Yugi hizo un pequeño puchero, mirando a su primo con ojos como el gato con botas. Yami sintió el impulso de succionar e incluso mordisquear ese labio expuesto.

─Yo igual ¡extraño tenerte cerca! ─le sonrió ─ ¿qué harás después de la acampada?

Yugi miró a Yami antes de regresar a la cámara ─bueno, yo… ─pero fue interrumpido por el sobresalto del albino.

─ ¡! ─Ryou saltó en su puesto al sentir dos manos, posarse en sus hombros ─ ¡Bakura, me has asustado! ─regañó, cuando el mayor se puso a su lado.

─Así has de tener la conciencia ─lo molestó el otro, tría su playera de rayas blancas y negras ─ ¿me llamabas? ─Yugi se sorprendió al verlo

─Tan falto de modales como siempre, Bakura ─habló Yami, algo más fuerte.

─ ¿Qué diablos…? ─el albino mayor miró a la pantalla ─Yami pero si te encuentro hasta en la sopa ─lo 'saludó' ─ ¿dónde estás?

Antes de que Yami pudiera contestar, Ryou habló ─Bakura, él es mi primo Yugi Motou.

─Eh, ah hola… vaya, te pareces un poco a Yami… no, espera, te estoy insultando ─se siguió burlando del oji-vino.

A Yami le saltó una venita en la sien ─Tu, pedazo de…

─No frente a los niños, rayitos.

─No soy un niño/deja de llamarme niño ─se quejaron los Motou.

Bakura levantó las manos frente a su pecho en son de paz ─ja! Te lo mereces Fluffy ─lo molestó Yami.

─Cierra la boca Rayitos ─le regresó el albino mayor.

─ ¡Jajajaja! ─los dos menores soltaron la risa ─ ¿Fluffy/Rayitos? Jajajaja ─se carcajearon ante la extraña relación que parecían tener los otros dos.

─ ¿Qué hacias Yug? ─preguntó el joven albino cuando dejaron de reír, dejando de lado a los mayores que seguían discutiendo entre ellos.

─Acabamos de llegar hace poco, apenas me dijeron que llamaste ayer vine a marcarte ─explicó ─ahora iré a dejar mis cosas a casa y regresaré a pasar algo de tiempo con mis pokemons ─sonrió.

─En ese caso ¿te parece si hablamos después? ─le guiñó un ojo, dando a entender que sabía que lo que Yugi tenía que contarle debía ser en privado.

─Claro Ryou, hablamos luego. Te quiero ─se despidió, captando por fin la atención de Yami y Bakura.

─Y yo a ti Yug ─le guiñó un ojo ─un gusto haberte conocido Yami ─movió una mano como despedida.

─Igualmente ─respondió el oji-vino ─nos vemos Bakura.

─Hasta la próxima Yami, un gusto Yugi.

El tricolor sonrió y se despidió del oji-café mayor.

 **-o-**

Luego de eso los albinos regresaron al lago. Rebecca estaba tumbada por allí, usando un traje de baño enterizo de color rosa con detalles como flores en celeste bajo una malla del mismo color, unas sandalias blancas y gafas de sol.

Ryou la invitó al agua con ellos pero la pequeña prefirió quedarse tomando el sol.

.

─Nadar es de los mejores placeres de la vida, en mi opinión ─comentó el menor sumamente relajado, flotando bocarriba ─el agua es tan relajante y sentir el suave movimiento de las ondas ─suspiró.

─ ¿Sabes cuál es otro de los mayores placeres de la vida? ─Ryou ladeó el rostro para ver a la rubia, quien se levantó sus gafas de sol ─los combates ─sonrió ladina ─ ¡Ryou Motou, te reto a un combate pokemon aquí y ahora!

Bakura, quien estaba en la misma posición que Ryou, se revolvió un poco en el agua hasta quedar en vertical y entonces alternó su mirada entre la pequeña rubia y el de tiernos ojos chocolates.

Ryou mostró una gran sonrisa ─acepto tu reto ─Dragonair se le acercó y lo sacó del lago, el albino tomó su toalla para secarse el pelo mientras caminaba hacia la chica ─di tus reglas.

Rebecca sonrió desafiante, llevándose las manos a la cintura ─tres a tres, sin intercambios ─estableció.

─Hagámoslo.

Rebecca se inclinó a tomar su cinturón blanco de entrenadora, lo ajustó a su cintura y tomó una de sus pokeballs.

─Alakazam/ Ven Gengar ─Rebecca lanzó su ball al mismo tiempo que Ryou llamaba a su pokemon variocolor.

Bakura salió del agua y se sentó entre unas piedras lizas, sus pokemons se arremolinaron a su alrededor igual que los de Ryou, quienes observaban y esperaban por si su entrenador los requería.

─Las damas primero ─se llevó una mano tras la espalda e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

─Oh, que caballero ─rió la chica ─Alakazam, usa psíquico ahora

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***como sirena.**

 **Amores míos, perdonarme por el fin de semana pasado que no hubo capitulo, la semana pasada estuve un poco ajetreada con la universidad y el fin de semana no estuve en casa. Lo peor es que esta semana entro a parciales. Recen a Arceus y Ra porque me vaya bien y no me demore en el siguiente cap.  
Mañana *mira el reloj* hoy domingo me centraré en estudiar como loca xD necesito empezar con buenas notas ¡y ya me exoneraron de uno de los parciales! (lo siento, estoy tan que no me lo creo y se lo digo a todo mundo) xD**

 **Ah todos los que entran en exámenes como yo les deseo que les vaya excelente.**

 **¿Quién se quedó a la expectativa del combate entre Ryou y Rebecca? ¡Pues a esperar hasta la otra semana muajajaja! Okno xD ya quiero escribirlo pero apenas termine y suba esto me ire a la cama, los ojos ya me arden Dx**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	8. Momentos y Dudas

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

─Alakazam/ Ven Gengar ─Rebecca lanzó su ball al mismo tiempo que Ryou llamaba a su pokemon variocolor.

Bakura salió del agua y se sentó entre unas piedras lizas, sus pokemons se arremolinaron a su alrededor igual que los de Ryou, quienes observaban y esperaban por si su entrenador los requería.

─Las damas primero ─se llevó una mano tras la espalda e hizo una pequeña inclinación.

─Oh, que caballero ─rió la chica ─Alakazam, usa psíquico ahora ─mandó ella, estirando una mano al frente con decisión.

Ryou sonrió de lado ─esquívalo ─dijo con sencillez. Gengar simplemente flotó de forma casi burlesca para evadir el movimiento de Alakazam ─Rayo Confuso ─contratacó.

─Geeeen ─Gengar generó varias esferas de luz amarillas que lanzó hacia Alakazam

─No, no, no ─negó Rebecca, moviendo el dedo índice de lado a lado ─usa Velo Sagrado, Alakazam ─contrarrestó la menor. El pokemon tipo psíquico se cubrió con un aura verdosa que lo protegió de la confusión ─lo siento pero conozco tus tácticas mi estimado Ryou ─dijo la rubia ─Usa premonición.

─Y yo los tuyos, bonita ─le guiñó un ojo ─desaparece Gengar y luego usa Puño Sombra ─Gengar rió y empezó irse bajo tierra.

─No dejes que se vaya, usa Fuerza Psíquica ─Alakazam movió sus cucharas, intentando rodear a Gengar con su fuerza psíquica pero el tipo fantasma fue más ágil y lo evadió ─haz que salga, Golpe Centrado* al suelo ─Rebecca estiró su mano derecha empuñada, como haciendo mímica del movimiento ordenado.

Ryou solo sonrió de lado, sin dar alguna orden, solo esperando. Alakazam golpeó con su puño derecho brillando en blanco al suelo, fragmentándolo y haciendo saltar algunas rocas por la fuerza… Bakura esperó ver a Gengar salir disparado, pero no sucedió nada.

Unos segundos después Gengar se hizo visible tras la espalda de Alakazam, golpeándolo con su Puño en sombras, con tal fuerza que lo mandó contra un árbol cercano ─ ¿pero cómo…?

Ryou sonrió más, llevándose una mano a la cadera ─ ¿Quién dijo que Gengar se quedaría bajo tierra? ─comentó ─y recuerda que Puño Sombra nunca falla ─añadió mientras Alakazam se volvía a poner en pie. Bakura notó que Ryou miró por un instante en dirección al lago y su mirada se afiló ─ ¿Qué sucede Becca? Aun no nos has conectado un solo golpe, estoy esperando ─se cruzó de brazos con altivez ─hace un tiempo que no combato, honestamente esperaba algo mejor de la princesa del pico ─la siguió retando. Bakura no pudo evitar unas risillas ahogadas.

Rebecca frunció el ceño ─ ¿óyeme pero qué te has creído? ─chilló irritada ─te enseñaré con quien te metes ¡Alakazam, usa Cabezazo Zen! ─Alazakam se rodeó de un aura azulada y embistió contra Gengar.

Ryou sonrió, la tenía justo donde la quería ─no dejes que te alcance Gengar ─indicó sin más. En respuesta, Gengar empezó a zigzaguear de espaldas, evadiendo a Alazakam pero siempre sin apartarse mucho, como burlándose de su oponente. A ojos de Bakura se notaba que Ryou conocía el modo de pelear de Gengar y entre ambos tenían un estilo único ─Ven por nosotros Becca ─insistió.

La rubia apretó los puños ─usa Teletransporte y luego Cabezazo Zen ─en respuesta, Alakazam se teletransportó detrás del tipo fantasma.

" _Justo lo que quería_ " Ryou desvió la mirada a un costado del lago, desde el cual se asomaba un furioso destello ─ ¡Ahora, esquívalo y desaparece!

─Geeeeeen ─con su risa fantasmagórica, Gengar esperó a que Alakazam se quedara justo en la trayectoria de la onda multicolor que vendría a ser la premonición y se hizo intangible, dejando que a su contrincante lo golpeara su propio movimiento.

─ ¡Alaaaaaaa!

─ ¡Noooo, mi Alakazam! ─chilló Rebecca, pisando con fuerza el pie derecho ─resiste ─suplicó.

─Termina con Bola Sombra y luego Puño Sombra ─mandó Ryou. Gengar lanzó una ráfaga de cinco Bolas Sombras consecutivas, las cuales impactaron en un Alakazam que a duras penas se ponía en pie desde distintos ángulos, luego la última la golpeó con su Puño de Sombras, debilitando a su contrincante.

─ ¡Alakazam! ─chilló de nuevo Rebecca, luego suspiró ─hiciste un gran trabajo, regresa y toma un descanso ─lo apuntó con su ball para regresarlo a la misma ─es un punto para ti Ryou, pero te aseguro que no caeré dos veces en el mismo truco ─intercambió de pokeball.

─Gengar, hiciste un excelente trabajo descansa un poco ─el tipo fantasma flotó hasta su entrenador, disfrutando de las caricias del albino. Rió burlonamente y se regresó con sus demás compañeros ─ ¿estás lista para la segunda ronda?

─Por supuesto que sí ─afirmó ella, caminando hacia el lago. Ryou la imitó, llamando a su Dragonair con la mano ─Lanturn, a pelear ─arrojó la pokeball al agua, donde surgió el pokemon agua/eléctrico

Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Lanturn, el Pokémon de luz y forma evolucionada de Chinchou. La antena de luz de Lanturn es tan fuerte que penetra el océano y puede verse en la superficie del agua.** **Se le llama la Estrella de Alta Mar**

─Tienes el primer movimiento ─cedió la rubia.

─Como desees ─le sonrió el albino menor ─ ¿Listo Dragonair?

─Esto no te será tan fácil ¡Lanturn usa Hidrobomba! ─inició con fuerza la rubia

─Usa Cola Dragón ─la cola de Dragonair se cubrió de un aura verde la cual interpuso en la trayectoria del movimiento tipo agua, cortándolo de cuajo. Bakura se quedó sorprendido, esa Hidrobomba se notaba muy fuerte y para que Dragonair se hubiera defendido sin más, tenía que estar en un nivel muy alto.

─Usa Toxico ahora ─Lanturn emitió una onda violeta que rodeó el cuerpo de Dragonair, envenenándolo gravemente.

Ryou arqueó las cejas, no le gustaban los problemas de estado en sus pokemons ─ ¿estás bien, amigo? ─Dragonair afirmó ─de acuerdo, usa Ventisca.

Las joyas azules de Dragonair brillaron, el ambiente de repente se puso nuboso y algo oscuro, una gran cantidad de nieve fue en contra de Lanturn, golpeándole con fuerza y provocando que Rebecca se abrazara a sí mismo, por suerte su cinturón de entrenadora mantenía su camisón de maya en su lugar. Incluso parte del lago se congeló, zona en la que Dragonair se posó sin ningún problema.

─Sí pescó un resfriado tú serás el culpable ─lo acusó con diversión la rubia.

─Luego tomarás una vaso de leche tibia y santo remedio ─sacudió su mano, restándole importancia. Rebecca rió y Dragonair se resintió del veneno ─Dragonair ─susurró.

─Usa buceo ─mandó la rubia. Lanturn se perdió bajó el agua, Bakura observó con curiosidad e intriga como Ryou se quedaba solo observando, Dragonair se resintió de nuevo ─golpea ahora ─Lanturn salió por debajo de la capa de hielo embistiendo a Dragonair hacia arriba ─muy bien Lanturn, sigue así.

─Ahora usa Fachada ─mandó Ryou. Dragonair se cubrió de una brillante aura amarilla y embistió con fuerza a Lanturn.

─ ¡No! Contrataca con Giga Impacto.

Ambos pokemons chocaron en el centro del lago. Lanturn empujó, Dragonair empujó de vuelta, Lanturn empujó más, Dragonair lo hizo retroceder con fuerza y se regresó a reposar entre los, ahora flotantes, trozos de hielo. Lanturn luchó por mantenerse flotando mientras tomaba su turno de recarga.

─Draaaaaaa ─el color violeta que señalaba el estado de envenenamiento de Dragonair envolvió por completo el largo cuerpo del tipo dragón y luego se desvaneció, junto con un brillo celeste. Dragonair ya no estaba envenenado.

─ ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se curó del Toxico? ─resopló Rebecca.

Ryou sonrió de lado ─la habilidad de Dragonair es mudar, esta habilidad provoca que tras un número aleatorio de turnos el pokemon se cure de estados como envenenamiento, quemadura, congelación, parálisis, envenenamiento o sueño ─explicó, más luego frunció el ceño. Curado o no, Dragonair ya estaba cansado, debía terminar con esto pronto ─Carga Dragón, ahora ─indicó firme.

Dragonair se envolvió en una furiosa aura de color cian y dio una voltereta en el aire antes de embestir de nuevo contra Lanturn.

─Ventisca ─chilló Rebecca de vuelta.

Lanturn recibió y soportó a duras penas el furioso movimiento de tipo dragón y luego arrojó su movimiento de tipo hielo, esperando causar un gran daño por ser un movimiento súper eficaz.

Ryou no dio una orden de respuesta, Dragonair tampoco hizo nada más que enrollarse sobre sí mismo, flotando sobre la superficie del lago. Ryou se abrazó a sí mismo con un brazo y sostuvo su cabello con la mano libre.

Rebecca se veía claramente inconforme.

─Lo siento Becca, pero parece que olvidas con quien estás tratando ─el albino se cruzó de brazos frente a su pecho, ladeando el rostro con seguridad ─el frio es mi ambiente, y mi Dragonair está bien acostumbrado a eso ─sonrió ─Enfado, ya ─los ojos de Dragonair brillaron en rojo y pronto, una lluvia de ataques calló sobre el cansado Lanturn de Rebecca, quien cayó debilitado, siendo prontamente imitado por un agotado Dragonair quien se dejó caer en el césped cansado y con la mirada gacha ─ ¿estás bien amigo? ─Ryou fue hacia su pokemon dragón, acunando su cabeza con cariño ─lo has hecho muy bien, descansa un poco ─lo felicitó.

Dragonair serpenteó hasta llegar al lago, donde se deslizó por el agua hasta reposar en el fondo del mismo, enrollándose sobre si para descansar.

─Creo que se puede considerar un empate ─le dijo Ryou.

─Esta vez no me ganarás ─Rebecca ya había regresado a su Lanturn y tomaba su última pokeball ─un combate no se decide sino hasta el último momento.

─Ese es el espíritu Becca ─afirmó Ryou ─Mamoswine, ayúdame ─lo llamó sin esperar a que Rebecca eligiera su pokemon.

─Bastiodon, necesito tu asistencia.

Ambos pokemons se posicionaron el uno frente al otro, aunque Bastiodon no se intimidó ante su oponente que casi le doblaba la estatura. Ambos rugieron a la par y se plantaron firmes.  
Bakura pensó que ese sería un combate interesante, ambos pokemons parecían altamente defensivos; sacó su pokedex.

 **Mamoswine, el Pokémon de colmillos gemelos y forma evolucionada de Piloswine. Se distingue por sus largos e impresionantes colmillos que están hechos de hielo. Su peso es 5 veces mayor que el del Piloswine y es poco común encontrarlo desde el fin de la Era del Hielo.**

 **Bastiodon, el Pokémon escudo y la forma evolucionada de Shieldon. Repele cualquier ataque frontal, su enorme cara en forma de escudo poderoso puede repeler los ataques más fuertes.** **Se alineaban y creaban una barrera que ningún enemigo podía cruzar, así protegían a sus crías.**

─ ¡Poder Pasado! ─mandaron a coro ambos potentes entrenadores.

Ambos pokemons prehistóricos formaron entre sus colmillos brillantes esferas platinadas, sin embargo Mamoswine fue más rápido y la lanzó, provocando que ambos estallaran en la cara de Bastiodon, a pesar de todo no era muy eficaz y Bastiodon apenas si se inmuto.

─No encontrarás mejor defensa que la de mi Bastiodon ─presumió la rubia ─ahora usa Avalancha.

─Mamoswine, usa tu Canto Helado ─de nuevo, Mamoswine se adelantó, esta vez con un ataque de prioridad y formó una gran esfera de hielo entre sus colmillos ─Colmillo Hielo ─Mamoswine golpeó el Canto Helado con sus colmillos, no solo fragmentándole si no que añadiéndole potencia.  
La mayor parte de los fragmentos de hielo se lanzaron como furioso granizo mientras que el resto actuó para contrarrestar la Avalancha de Bastiodon, restando un poco el daño recibido.

─Es hora de ponerse serios ¡Bastiodon, usa Cabeza de Hierro! ─Bastiodon corrió hacia Mamoswine con su cabeza-escudo brillando en plateado.

" _Esquivarlo no es opción, solo podemos ir a la defensiva"_ ─Contrataca Mamoswine, Bomba Fango ─el ataque de Mamoswine golpeó a Bastiodon haciéndole un daño considerable y enlodando el suelo bajo sus patas, lo que le hizo disminuir su velocidad sin embargo la Cabeza de Hierro golpeó al tipo Hielo/Tierra, haciéndole un gran daño ─ ¡Mamoswine! ─Ryou se llevó una mano al pecho, Mamoswine había retrocedido.

─Lo tenemos Bastiodon, usa Foco Resplandor ahora ─mandó Rebecca.

─Resiste ahí, Mamoswine ─pidió Ryou, preocupado por su pokemon. Los movimientos de tipo acero de Bastiodon estaban haciendo mucho daño a su pokemon.

─Vaya, Rebecca está acorralando a Ryou ─musitó Bakura, mirando a Ryou con ligera preocupación. Entonces se dedicó a detallar la expresión de concentración de Ryou: tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, los hombros un poco tensos y se mordía suavemente el labio inferior.

Bakura se relamió los labios al notar eso último, el labio inferior de Ryou estaba enrojecido, húmedo y preso entre los blancos dientes del menor… _"estaría mucho mejor entre mis dientes"_ pensó con una sonrisa ladina, pasando lentamente su lengua por su propio labio inferior.

─Canto Helado una vez más ─mandó Ryou. Tanto Rebecca como Bakura se extrañaron ante el mandato de Ryou, ese movimiento no había sido muy eficaz con anterioridad ─Colmillo Hielo ─Tal como antes, los colmillos congelados de Mamoswine fragmentaron el Canto Helado el cual golpeó de nuevo a Bastiodon ─Ahora usa Derribo.

Mamoswine corrió envuelto en un aura amarilla hacia Bastiodon ─Defensa Férrea ─la cabeza-escudo de Bastiodon se recubrió de un brillo metálico y aumentó su defensa, bloqueando gran parte del impacto de Mamoswine, quien además resintió el contragolpe.

─No dejes que se aleje, usa Fuerza Bruta ─Mamoswine tembló de forma casi imperceptible, rodeándose de una temible y gran aura de fuerza antes de atacar con fuerza y sin cesar.

─ ¡Bastiodon! ─gritó la rubia, sorprendida por el sorpresivo ataque súper eficaz.

─Colmillo Hielo ─aprovechando la cercanía, Mamoswine siguió atacando, aunque visiblemente algo agotado.

Bakura sonrió de lado ─es sorprendente como le da la vuelta al asunto en un instante.

─Hay que terminar rápido ¡Cabeza de Hierro! ─Bastiodon embistió contra Mamoswine.

─Terremoto ─jugó su as bajo la manga. Rebecca abrió los ojos sorprendida, no tenía tiempo de hacer alguna maniobra de contrataque. Mamoswine golpeó el piso con sus pesuñas provocando que incluso el agua del lago se agitara. Bastiodon perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

Bastiodon luchó por recomponerse y Mamoswine respiraba agitado en su lugar.

─Es suficiente ─decretó Ryou caminando hacia su cansado pokemon ─estuviste estupendo amigo, así se hace ─dulcemente acarició el suave pelaje café.

Bakura se quedó entre extrañado y anonadado por eso, volteó a ver a la rubia. Rebecca estaba tensa, apretó ambos puños con los ojos temblando y luego de unos segundos suspiró para relajar la postura; caminó hacia su Bastiodon, poniendo sus manos en el lateral derecho mientras este se levantaba, el pokemon se sacudió cual perro mojado y miro algo triste a su entrenadora ─gracias Bastiodon, diste un gran esfuerzo, estoy orgullosa ─le agradeció la pequeña blonda ─parece que aún no estoy a tu nivel ─se dirigió ahora a Ryou, teniéndole la mano.

─No hables así, me diste una gran batalla nena ─le estrechó la mano para luego jalarla hacía si y abrazarla ─sigue así, eres el orgullo de tu familia ─la soltó, guiñándole un ojo y Rebecca le correspondió con una sonrisa.

─Eres todo un coqueto ─ella le dio un suave puño en el hombro, delatando la gran amistad que tenían _"Rebecca, no sabes cuánta razón tienes_ " ─pero gracias, eres un encanto.

Rebecca regresó a su pokemon a la pokeball y se fue de allí, de regreso al interior de laboratorio un rato.

Ryou agradeció de nuevo a los tres pokemons que le ayudaron en el combate y fue a sentarse cerca de Bakura, soltando un suspiro de relajación con los ojos cerrados… aunque consciente de la mirada del mayor sobre su ser.

 **-o- En Sinnoh.**

─ ¿A dónde irás ahora, hijo? ─preguntó Solomon.

─Voy a casa a dejar mis cosas, regreso enseguida a la reservación ─sonrió Yugi ─ne, Yami ¿qui-quieres…? amm ─Yugi juntó penosamente sus dedos índices al sentir la mirada color vino sobre su persona ─ s-si quieres, puedes quedarte conmigo ─ofreció con una expresión apenada.

Yami sonrió de lado para él ─sí, gracias Yugi.

─Ya regresamos abuelo, Miho ─se despidió el menor, saliendo del laboratorio seguido de Yami ─mi casa no queda muy lejos, por aquí ─señaló a la derecha.

─Creí que vivas en el laboratorio con tu abuelo ─comentó el mayor, caminando a su lado.

Yugi negó con la cabeza ─no, tengo un pequeño 'departamento' solo para mí, Ryou se queda allí conmigo cuando viene de visita y a veces viene el abuelo a cenar y eso ─le explicó ─pero se la vive más en el laboratorio.

Yami asintió, y siguió caminando a su lado, unos pasos enfrente suyo iban juntos Espeon y Jolteon. En pocos minutos llegaron a un modesto departamento de dos pisos, pintado de azul oscuro y rodeada de un pequeño cercado gris, había algunos arbustos de bayas alrededor y una silla-columpio en el pórtico*  
Yami admiró el interior de la casa, a pesar de llevar unos días deshabitada se sentía cálida y hogareña. Yugi lo llevó a la segunda planta donde había tres puertas de un lado y otra más al frente, y entró en la del medio. Se notaba que era su habitación, el menor dejó su mochila a los pies de la cama en la que dejó su chamarra azul, quedando solo con la playera blanca; luego de eso lo llevó a la puerta de la derecha a la que, supuso, era el cuarto de invitados: paredes color arena, una cama individual con su mesita de noche, un armario integrado a la pared y un tocador.

─Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí ─ofreció ─por favor, siéntete como en casa ─le sonrió dulcemente.

─Gracias Yugi.

Yugi estiró un brazo a lo que Espeon se trepó a su hombro ─como dije, regresaré a la reservación, siéntete libre de quedarte y descansar, de recorrer el pueblo o lo que gustes.

─ ¿Me estás diciendo sutilmente que no quieres que te acompañe? ─jugó el mayor, cruzándose de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa ladina.

─ ¿Qué? ¡No! ─negó de inmediato ─no me refería a eso. Yo-yo solo pensé que, no sé, querrías hacer algo diferente o estar solo o… o ─con algo de rubor en las mejillas, empezó a balbucear.

Ahora Yami sonrió para sus adentros, enternecido " _mi niño… lo pongo nervioso_ " suspiró disimuladamente ─ ¿por qué eh de querer estar solo… si puedo pasar tiempo contigo? ─le dijo con su voz sensual, pasando a su lado sin tan siquiera mirarlo.

Yugi sintió derretirse en su lugar al mismo tiempo que su piel se erizaba por completo ─ ¿Yami? ─susurró, dándose la vuelva solo para ver su espalda alejarse escaleras abajo. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas y sintió el calor emanar de ellas ¿por qué ese chico tenía tanta facilidad a la hora de hacerlo ponerse nervioso?

Al salir de la casa Yugi tomó un par de bayas de su jardín delantero y se las dio a ambas Eevee-evoluciones, que las comieron encantados. Al volver a la reservación Yami notó como toda clase de pokemons saludaban al oji-amatista y este les regresaba el gesto con cariño y una sonrisa. A ser sincero le encantaba verlo así.  
Más temprano que tarde volvieron a reunirse con el gran grupo de pokemons de Yugi.

─Oye, deja salir a tus pokemons y vamos a divertirnos todos juntos ─lo animó Yugi, quien se encontraba acariciando la cabeza de su Rapidash. Yami le hizo caso y liberó a todos menos al Gyarados rojos ─ ¿te parece que le hablemos al abuelo de lo que pasó con él? Estoy seguro de que podrá darnos un diagnóstico más preciso su estado ─comentó.

Yami se lo pensó un poco, su nuevo Gyarados era algo huraño y no se dejaría revisar de buenas a primeras, claro que con él, con Yugi y sobre todo en presencia de Milotic, se comportaba ─está bien.

Rapidash relinchó y golpeó con su pesuña delantera el piso. Yugi sonrió comprendiendo ─Arcanine ¿quieres correr un poco? ─tentó Yugi, subiéndose de un salto al lomo del pokemon caballo ─a Rapidash le hace falta un poco competencia, adora correr ─dijo acariciando el cuello de su pokemon.

─Es la primera vez que veo uno de estos ─Yami quiso llevar una mano a Rapidash pero Yugi lo detuvo a tiempo con un grito ─ ¿qué? ¿Qué sucede? ─cuestionó, retirando su mano.

─Debes tener cuidado Yami, las llamas que rodean a Rapidash quemaran a cualquiera en quien no confíe ─Yugi acarició la cabeza de su pokemon ─incluso a mí me costó poder montarlo cuando aún era un pequeño Ponyta pero aun así llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos ─el mencionado relinchó feliz.

─De acuerdo, Arcanine ─Yami saltó sobre su pokemon de fuego ─vamos a enseñarles cuan veloz eres ─tomó un par de sus mechones para dirigirlo.

Yugi acomodó a Rapidash y señaló el camino que debían tomar ─En sus marcas… ─empezó el oji-amatista.

─ ¿Listo?

─ **¡Ya!** ─gritaron a la vez y salieron corriendo. Iban muy parejos pero Yami notó que Rapidash no parecía estarse esforzando demasiado cuando Arcanine sí que estaba corriendo a todo dar.

Luego de un par de minutos se dio cuenta, Rapidash esperó a que Arcanine se cansara un poco para adelantarlo casi con burla hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran lago, siendo prontamente alcanzados por el resto de sus pokemons. Yugi se bajó de Rapidash y le dijo algo por lo bajo junto a Donphan, a lo que ambos pokemons salieron corriendo en lo que Yami se bajaba de Arcanine.

Milotic entró al agua junto a Slowking, dejó que Espeon y Jolteon se subieron a su largo cuerpo para darles un paseo por el lago. Flygon y Gabite se tumbaron bajo los rayos del sol algo alejados del agua, Arcanine igual se acomodó algo apartado del lago y Luxray fue a hacerle compañía.

Yugi se sentó al borde del lago con las piernas hacia un lado, Yami se acercó a él y liberó a Gyarados.

Milotic dejó a las dos Eevee-evoluciones en el suelo para reunirse con Gyarados y Yugi se atrevió a recostar un poco su cabeza en el hombro de Yami cuando este se sentó. Ante este gesto Yami pareció entrar en modo _coqueto_ y pasó su brazo por la cintura de Yugi para apegarlo más a su cuerpo. El oji-amatista se tensó y mordió su labio inferior, sintiendo el ligero calor en sus mejillas.

─Yami ¿puedo preguntarte algo? ─se atrevió a hablar.

─Por supuesto Yugi ¿qué es?

─No te eh notado precisamente emocionado por lo de la acampada ─declaró y luego volteó a verle serio ─sabes que no estás obligado a participar, estás en todo tu derecho de declinar la invitación y estoy seguro de que tanto mi abuelo como el prof. Pegasus lo entenderían ─le dijo y cuando Yami abrió la boca para hablar le interrumpió ─ya has escuchado el objetivo del evento, las personas que entren deben hacerlo con la mente abierta y deseosos de participar, sino, simplemente se pierde el tiempo.

Yami parpadeó tres veces lentamente, procesando todo lo que había dicho Yugi ─admito que al principio no me llamaba para nada la atención eso ─dijo sin retirar sus ojos vino de los amatista ─pero el simple hecho de escucharte tan emocionado y hablar de la misma forma sobre ello con tu primo, yo… creo realmente que puede ser algo interesante ─le sonrió sinceramente.

Yugi se quedó viendo lo a los ojos y en cuanto pareció confirmar algo en esas bellas orbes le regresó la sonrisa ─en ese caso, será un verdadero placer compartir esto contigo ─regresó a apoyar la cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

─Gracias Yugi… créeme que no haría esto de no ser por ti ─recostó de vuelta su cabeza contra la del menor, decidiendo atreverse a darle un beso en la coronilla de por medio.

─Yugi ─el mencionado se llevó un sobresalto al oír la voz de su abuelo por lo que se separó de Yami de inmediato, tenso y con su cabello más en punta si es que era posible.

Solomon bajó de Rapidash y Miho de Donphan junto a un Spinda ─abuelo ─Yugi se miró con Yami ─hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablarte.

─ ¿qué sucede hijo? ─consulto antes de centrar su mirada en el Gyarados de diferente color ─… ¿Yugi?

─ ¡Uaaaah, que miedo! ─tembló la chica en su lugar al verlo, abrazando a su Spinda.

─ ¿Qué pokemon es ese? ─musitó Yami, sacando su pokedex y apuntado al Spinda de Miho.

 **Spinda, el Pokémon panda manchado. Spinda usa sus movimientos aparentemente torpes para confundir a sus oponentes. Se dice que ningún Spinda tiene el mismo patrón de manchas**

─ ¿Recuerdas cuando Ryou y yo enfrentamos al equipo Rocket cerca de ciudad Caoba… en el Lago de la Furia? ─tanteó Yugi, estirando una mano cuando Milotic se acercó a él para ser acariciada.

─ ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

Entre ambos tricolores le explicaron lo sucedido al profesor.

─Yami, insisto en que me permitas revisar al Gyarados ─dijo el anciano, serio.

─ **Mi** Gyarados es un poco mal humorado y no se deja de cualquiera ─afirmó Yami, escuchando el gruñido del pokemon correspondiente ─aunque con la Milotic de Yugi parece que se lleva muy bien ─dijo con picardía.

─Yugi… ─

El oji-amatista le guiñó un ojo ─lo pillo abuelito, Milotic quédate aquí y ayuda al abuelo en lo que se ofrezca, bonita ─pidió ─Yami ¿te parece si damos un paseo por aquí cerca¡ ─le ofreció, Yami asintió.

─Miho, regresa al laboratorio y tráeme mis implementos para investigar a los pokemon de agua ─ordenó el profesor.

─Sí, enseguida señor ─la chica llevó su mano a la frente estilo militar en respuesta.

─Espeon, quédate aquí con los demás.

─Eeeees ─afirmó la tipo psíquico…

…Hasta que una mano robótica la apresó de la nada, saliendo de los árboles aledaños y la levantó en el aire.

─ ¡¿Qué está pasando?! ─chilló Miho, que no había alcanzado a irse.

─Prepárense para los problemas, en el cielo ─dijo un chico de pelo turquesa, subido en el globo.

─Y más vale que teman, los del suelo ─siguió otro de flequillo lila.

─Para proteger a los tipo bicho de cada región.

─Y unir a todos los fósiles a nuestra legión.

─Para denunciar los males de las insecticidas y el frio ─el más bajo se llevó una mano a la frente de modo 'dramático'

─Y extender nuestra prehistoria hasta el D. F.* ─el castaño miró al horizonte y levantando una pierna como si fuera capitán de un barco.

─ ¡Weevil!

─ ¡Aquí Rex comentando, brother!

─El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

─ ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué misterio habrá? ¡Puede ser mi gran noche! ─canturreó Rex.

─riiith rit ─ Anorith apareció en medio de ellos.

─El equipo Rocket ─gruñeron Yami y Yugi a coro.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen? ¿No les bastó la paliza de ayer? ¡Dejen en paz a mi Espeon si es que no quieren que les refresque la memoria! ─riñó Yugi, frunciendo el ceño.

─Lo siento principito, pero nosotros no seguimos ordenes de nadie ─Yugi se permitió soltar un gruñido tras oír a Weevil.

─Ya lo escucharon, bajen a Espeon ya, a menos que quieran que los mande en un vuelo gratis de regreso a tontolandia, dúo de locos.

─Ja! Inténtalo si puedes ─se burló Weevil ─Scyther, usa Ida y Vuelta.

─Kabutops, Acua Jet.

Jolteon interceptó el Ida y Vuelta de Scyther con su Rayo Carga mientras que Milotic se puso enfrente de Yugi, usando Acua Aro para contrarrestar al Kabutops. Claro que Yami no pudo con su impulso de protección hacia Yugi por lo que lo jaló entre brazos, casi gritando un 'cuidado'

─Pagaran por esto ─les advirtió Yami, molesto.

─No te exaltes, no lo valen ─le calmó Yugi, poniendo una mano en el brazo de su amigo ─Ne, Miho ¿aún no han alimentado a los pokemons, verdad? ─preguntó Yugi con conocimiento de causa.

─No, apenas íbamos a repartir el almuerzo ─respondió ella, sin entender a Yugi

─Escúchenme bien ustedes dos ─se dirigió a los 'malos' ─han escogido el peor momento para incordiar aquí.

Rex no pudo evitar preguntar ─ ¿a qué te refieres?

La respuesta le llegó en forma de fuertes pisadas que hicieron temblar un poco el lugar.

Los presentes se sorprendieron a excepción de Yugi y el profesor Motou quienes ya se habían imaginado lo que seguía.

─ **Snoooooorlax/Heraaaaa** ─dos fuertes rugidos resonaron desde los arboles -uno más fuerte que otro- haciendo que los dos chicos en el globo se abrazaran instintivamente y a sus dos pokemons -que habían regresado a la canastilla del globo- temblaran… Lo próximo que vieron fue un Megacuerno atravesando su globo y de regreso la mano que sujetaba a Espeon, la cual fue recogida en plena vuelo por Flygon, luego un potente Hiperrayo que, como había amenazado Yami, los manaba a volar.

─ ¡Eso fue demasiado rápido, no es justo! ─se quejó Weevil, cruzado de brazos mientras estaban en el aire.

─Descuida carnal, la tercera es la vencida ─le trató de calmar Rex.

─Anooo Anorit ─suspiró el Anorith, moviendo sus dos pinzas delanteras como si se encogiera de hombros, resignado, siendo imitado por Scyther y Kabutpos.

─Nos mandaron a volar otra vez ─una pequeña estrellita brillo cuando se perdieron en el cielo infinito, bajo el sol de mediodía.

─Gracias por la ayuda Snorlax, Heracross ─le sonrió Yugi a sus pokemons ─vamos chicos, me encargaré de darles su comida ¿quieres un poco de miel, Heracross? ─preguntó amistosamente, su pokemon afirmó con entusiasmo ─perdóname Yami, en cuanto haya alimentado a los pokemons iremos a dar ese paseo ─prometió con las cejas arqueadas hacia abajo.

─Descuida Yugi ─negó con una mano, restándole importancia ─déjame ayudarte ─pidió.

─En ese caso vamos todos, tus pokemons también deben tener hambre ─le sonrió.

Los tres jóvenes regresaron entonces al edificio: Miho revisó que los trabajadores empezaran a alimentar a los pokemons del rancho antes de tomar lo que el profesor le había encargado para revisar a Gyarados y Yugi se encargó de alimentar especialmente a sus pokemons y los de Yami. El tricolor mayor se sorprendió al notar el detalle que ponía Yugi en cada plato de comida pokemon, le daba un toque único con mezclas de bayas y sabrá-Arceus-qué.

Lo que no le sorprendió fue el hecho de que sus pokemons comieran encantados cada gramo de comida, Yugi definitivamente sabía lo que hacía.

Dejaron a los pokemons comiendo, seguros de que no habría más sorpresas luego de mandar al equipo Rocket a kilómetros de distancia, y fueron a dar aquel paseo.

Yugi le dio un pequeño recorrido a Yami por las zonas de la reservación, platicándole un poco de como era su vida en ese lugar: ayudando en cualquier cosa a su abuelo, en los quehaceres del laboratorio, a cuidar y revisar los pokemons e intermediando los asuntos con la liga… básicamente, haciendo tiempo hasta que el estómago les dijera que era su hora de almorzar.

Ahora Yugi y Yami estaban asentados ellos solos bajo un frondoso árbol de los que rodeaban un claro lleno de múltiples flores muy diversas y coloridas, terreno de los tipo planta, viendo como algunos Bellossom bailaban bajo el sol mientras hacían la fotosíntesis así como algunos Vileplume, Gloom, Sunkern, Sunflora, Hoppip, Skiploom, Jumpluff, Budew, Roselia y algunos otros pokemons de tipo planta.

Ver a los Bellossom bailar era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Yugi ya que, al danzar, el roce de sus pétalos creaba una suave y sutil melodía que flotaba con el viento. Era maravilloso, y Yami no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Yugi estaba recostado al tronco del árbol y Yami estaba tumbado a su lado con las manos tras la cabeza, escuchaba atentamente cada palabra de Yugi aunque en su cabeza también imaginaba como sería estar recostado en las piernas del dulce oji-amatista, sentir de cerca su dulce aroma a uvas e incluso la posibilidad de tener las delicadas manos acariciando su cabello… debía ser el paraíso.

─Yugi… ─lo llamó, luego de un minuto de agradable silencio entre ellos.

─ ¿Sí? ─el aludido lo miró con sus grandes y brillantes ojos.

─Cuéntame algo más de ti… como anoche ─pidió Yami.

El corazón de Yugi tembló, su conciencia le martilleaba la cabeza sabiendo que ocultaba algo muy importante de sí mismo a su compañero y eso le estaba carcomiendo un poco, pero no sabía las consecuencias que desencadenaría aquello en el trato de Yami para con él, su corazón quería creer que no habría ningún cambio, que Yami seguiría siendo el mismo con él, pero era algo que no podía afirmar aún.

─Estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido ─pensó en voz alta, hipnotizado en el brillante color vino de los ojos ajenos y sin haber querido decirlo. Fue cuando el otro abrió los ojos como platos y levantó el torso de golpe que se percató de que lo había hecho, se llevó una mano a la boca.

─ ¡Yugi! ─resopló en un susurro el mayor, sus mejillas se sonrojaron sin poder contenerlo. Ahora fue Yugi el que había logrado apenarlo.

─Lo-lo siento… n-no pensaba decirlo, yo-yo, perdón, estuvo completamente fuera de lugar ese comentario, y-yo ─empezó a gaguear, como siempre que se ponía nervioso. Yami apenas si pudo entender las primeras palabras que dijo el menor.

─Yo también estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido, Yugi ─declaró serio, correspondiendo a las, para él, hermosas palabras que le hicieron acelerar el corazón a mil.

Ahora Yugi se calló de golpe, mirándole con ojos como platos, las mejillas coloradas y sintiendo el corazón golpearle con furia el pecho " _no es lo que pienso, no es lo que pienso… él solo está siendo amable, correspondiendo mis palabras"_ se dijo internamente, tratando de no darle falsas esperanzas a su creciente interés amoroso por Yami " _él no siente algo más por mi… ¿cierto?... oh, cuanto desearía que Yami se fijara así sea un poquito en mí, que me mirase de la forma en que yo lo hago_ " Yugi tuvo que darse una bofetada mental para aclarar su cabeza.

─ ¿Lo dices en serio? ─se encogió de hombros, algo avergonzado ─gracias Yami.

─Yugi… ¿puedo recostarme… en tus piernas?* ─le pidió el mayor, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, aunque su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, a gritos su mente se quejaba de dónde había salido el valor de preguntar aquello.

Yugi se llevó una mano al pecho ante aquella petición ─sí… por supuesto ─Yugi se acomodó en su lugar y dejó que Yami recostara la cabeza en sus muslos y, dudativamente, dejó que su mano reposara cerca de los mechones dorados que diferenciaban sus cabelleras.

─Lo dije enserio Yugi ─comentó sin abrir los ojos, provocando que Yugi detuviera su mano, la cual se acercaba a paso lento a acariciar su cabello ─no deseo imaginar siquiera la posibilidad de haber continuado mi viaje… sin haberte conocido ─Yami ladeó el rostro hacia el abdomen del menor, seguido por el resto de su cuerpo, como si se acurrucara.

Yami no abrió los ojos y Yugi no dijo nada, pero se permitió acariciar el cabello de aquel chico que le alborotaba las hormonas. Ambos se quedaron en ese silencio cómodo. Al poco rato un par de Bellossom se acercaron a Yugi, extendiéndole un pequeño ramo de flores, todas diferentes. Yugi reconoció rosas rojas, blancas y lavanda, tulipanes rojos gardenias y margaritas. El oji-amatista se ruborizo con fuerza al recibir las flores, sabía el significado de cada una de ellas.

Las gardenias: simbolizan un amor secreto o el deseo de expresarle a quién las recibe que piensas que es hermosa/o.  
Las margaritas: El amor leal está simbolizado por las margaritas, representan un amor tierno que es inocente y puro a la vez.  
Los tulipanes rojos: representan una declaración de amor.  
Las rosas: sirven como una declaración absoluta de amor, afecto y admiración. Rosas de color rojo simbolizan el amor profundo; rosas blancas simbolizan el amor puro e inocente y la rosas de color lavanda simbolizan "amor a primera vista"

Yugi miró a los tipo planta, estas simplemente le sonrieron amistosamente y luego se alejaron.

 **°-°-° más tarde, esa noche.**

Luego de un largo día lleno de muchos momentos diversos Yami y Yugi se preparaban para dormir en la casa de este último. Espeon se había dormido en la cama de Yugi mientras este se daba un baño y ponía el pijama, tal como Jolteon en el cuarto de invitados.

Luego de arreglar todo Yami se acercó al cuarto de Yugi para darle las buenas noches. El oji-amatista estaba apartando las sabanas, listo para meterse y dormir. Yami sonrió al verlo en un pijama celeste con estrellas estampadas.

─Yo ─se anunció el mayor, luego de haber golpeado con ligereza la puerta abierta.

─Oh, hola Yami ─se giró hacia él, acomodándose uno de los mechones rubios tras la oreja.

─Solo pasé a decirte buenas noches ─se acercó con su sonrisa coqueta, estirando una mano para terminar de acomodar aquellos rebeldes mechones.

─ ¡Oh! Amm, en ese caso, que tengas dulces sueños ─le sonrió el menor.

─Y también ─se adelantó Yami, acercando su rostro al de Yugi ─darte las gracias por invitarme a pasar la noche en tu casa ─le dio un suave beso en la frente que logró que Yugi se estremeciera.

─N-no es molestia ─le restó importancia, tratando de ocultar su sonrojo.

─Aun así ─le acarició la mejilla ─que descanses Yugi ─le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a su correspondiente habitación… aguantándose las ganas de besarlo

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Puño Certero: es un movimiento de tipo lucha introducido en la tercera generación y el más potente de su tipo (potencia: 150/precisión: 100/prioridad: -3)**

 ***Imagen/fachada: es un movimiento de tipo normal introducido en la tercera generación causa daño y no tiene ningún efecto secundario. Este movimiento dobla su potencia a 140 si el usuario está envenenado, paralizado o quemado. Ignora la disminución del ataque del 50% producida por las quemaduras (potencia: 70/precisión: 100)**

 ***La casa de Yugi es idéntica de Ryou a excepción del color.**

 ***Mexico D.F por si no pillan**

 *** ¿A quien le recuerda esta escena? ¡Déjenlo en los comentarios!**

 **¡Yujuuuuu, minna! Aquí regreso con un nuevo capítulo súper duper especial! Aquí tenemos el combate de Rebecca contra Ryou, el pobre Kura se quedó solamente como espectador pero ¡eh! Que no tuvo una mala vista *guiño*  
Ahora fue momento de Yugi y Yami, volvemos con el team Rocket ¿creen que deba infiltrarlos en la acampada de entrenadores como hacen en el anime? Ustedes dirán  
¿Qué les pareció el detalle de las flores con Bellossom? Cada descripción de las flores es real, los pokemons son muy unidos a la naturaleza y son muy perceptivos con respecto a los seres humanos de sentimientos puros.**

 **En el próximo capítulo empezamos con la acampada, iniciamos con tender, probablemente cortos del puzzle también, ya veremos que tal y al principio de la acampada tendremos momentos tensos y un poquito de drama ente las 'parejas'**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	9. La Verdad al Alcance de la Mano

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

Esa noche, Bakura no había podido dormir bien. Estaba sentado en la cama sentada y mirando por la ventana con la cabeza de Umbreon en su regazo, al cual acariciaba distraídamente.

─Es curioso, estoy algo emocionado por lo de mañana ─pensó en voz alta, mirando las nubes pasar por el cielo ─me pregunto si dormiremos al aire libre como acampada o dormiremos en habitaciones ─se llevó la mano libre tras la nuca ─sí resulta lo segundo seguro nos ponen a compartir habitaciones ─sonrió de lado ─podría compartir cuatro con Ryou ─miró la pared que separa su habitación con la del menor ─ ¿estarás ya dormido? Te veías tan lindo esta mañana, tumbado en la cama… me encantaría dormir a tu lado ─suspiró y se quedó mirando un poco más el cielo hasta que notó algo que pasaba por la ventana ─ ¿pero qué…? ─dejó a Umbreon en la cama y se levantó para acercarse a la ventana… " _¿Ese es Ryou sobre Dragonair…?"_ le pareció ver al tierno albino volando con su tipo dragón en dirección a la reservación _"¿Para qué va a esta hora?"_ Tuvo el impulso de seguirlos pero, a la velocidad con la que volaba el tipo dragón, a lo que saliera de la casa ya los habría perdido de vista ─Ryou… ─susurró.

Suspiró y regresó a la cama, tumbándose con delicadeza en el lecho, cuidando de no aplastar a Umbreon; con una nueva exhalación se acomodó de costado y jaló las sabanas para cubrirse un poco a sí y a su pokemon.

 **-o-**

A la mañana siguiente Bakura fue el primero en levantarse, era algo temprano y los rayos de sol apenas si se sentían tibios junto a la agradable brisa primaveral que corría. El albino se desperezó y corrió las cortinas para observar por la ventana, el pueblo se notaba activo.

Bajó con Umbreon a la primera planta con la esperanza de ver a Ryou pero el menor no daba señales de haber salido de su habitación, más allá del hecho de que el desayuno ya estaba preparado y listo para calentar.

─Glaaaace ─la tipo hielo bajo a saltos por las escaleras.

─Oh, buenos días Glaceon ─saludó ─ ¿Y Ryou?

─Glacee glace ─la tipo hielo señaló con su pata delantera derecha hacia arriba, señalando que Ryou seguía en su cuarto, luego salto a la barra de la cocina y abrió con su cola una alacena donde había comida pokemon.

Bakura se encargó de servirles comida a ambas Eevee-evoluciones y poner a calentar el desayuno antes de subir a la habitación de Ryou. Entró en silencio, encontrándose con el de ojos tiernos muy acomodado y dormido. Bakura pensó que se veía muy tierno con su cabello algo revuelto y su boquita entreabierta.  
Se acercó a sentarse al borde de la cama, llevó una mano al rostro del menor para acariciarlo superficialmente.

─Ryou ─lo llamó por lo bajo, deslizando la yema de sus dedos cerca de los labios del aludido.

En una respuesta inconsciente, Ryou se humedeció los labios y se revolvió un poco pero no dio señas de despertar.

Bakura se pensó un poco su siguiente acción pero, como acostumbraba, no le dio muchas vueltas a eso y actuó siguiendo sus impulsos.

Así que, impulsivamente, juntó sus labios con los de Ryou.

…

Eran suaves y tiernos, los rozó delicadamente, acariciándolos con los propios mientras se embriagaba con el dulce sabor de su boca; Bakura sintió un leve calor que recorría su cuerpo y como la piel se le erizaba apenas, todo eso se sentía muy bien… pero apenas sintió a Ryou moverse un poco más se apartó de golpe.

Ryou puso la cara contra la almohada y bostezó, luego se puso bocarriba, se frotó un ojo y descubrió sus bellas orbes color chocolate.

─Jeje, buenos días dormilón ─saludó Bakura en burla.

─Eh… Bakura ─musitó Ryou, adormilado ─ah, buenos días ─ahogó un nuevo bostezo.

─ ¿La cama está muy buena hoy? ─se burló el mayor.

─Jejeje, lo siento, anoche me dormí algo tarde, no podía conciliar el sueño ─se excusó. Bakura frunció el ceño, recordando lo que había visto la noche pasada ─ ¿sucede algo? ─preguntó el menor al ver el cambio en su tez.

─Etto… ¿sabes a qué hora hay que ir al laboratorio para lo de la acampada? ─consultó.

Ryou miró a su mesita de noche, en el reloj-despertador se marcaba la hora con números rojos ─ya se deben estar reuniendo los entrenadores en el laboratorio ─dijo como si nada y se relamió los labios ─no te preocupes, con Dragonair los alcanzaremos en el lugar de la acampada ─dijo con tranquilidad.

─Entonces bajemos, ya eh calentado el desayuno ─dijo el mayor.

Ryou se ruborizó ─disculpa las molestias ─se disculpó, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Bakura calló en cuenta de que Ryou se estaba relamiendo bastante los labios, seguramente por su beso así que se puso algo nervioso ─Al contrario, soy yo el que está ocupando tu casa.

Ryou hizo un pequeño puchero ─eso no es molestia, me gusta que estés en casa ─dijo ─me agrada tu compañía ─añadió algo apenado.

Bakura ladeó un poco la cabeza, sintiendo sus mejillas tibias ─gracias Ryou… me agrada estar contigo ─susurró de vuelta. Ambos se quedaron un momento en silencio ─anda, vamos a desayunar ─hizo amago de levantarse pero Ryou lo detuvo, sujetándolo por la playera ─ ¿Ryou…? ¡! ─el menor se lanzó a abrazarlo, hundiendo la cara en el torso del contrario.

─Me hace muy feliz oír eso ─susurró, levantando el rostro para besarlo en la mejilla antes de levantarse de la cama con rapidez e ir a prisa a la primera planta a desayunar.

Bakura se quedó un minuto en la cama, con una mano en su mejilla sobre la zona del beso. El corazón le latía rápido y el rostro lo sentía acalorado. Respiró profundamente antes de seguir al tierno angelito con la capacidad de ponerlo nervioso.

Desayunaron en relativa tranquilidad pero aprisa, se cambiaron con las mismas y tomaron sus cosas. Salieron de la casa y Ryou soltó un silbido y en unos instantes Dragonair ya estaba junto a ellos, los dos albinos lo montaron junto a sus Eevee-evoluciones y voló directo a la vieja escuela cerca de las Cataratas Tojho. Bakura iba disfrutando de los paisajes aledaños al pueblo mientras la mente de Ryou estaba hecha un lío por lo que había hecho en su habitación.

Dragonair aterrizó cerca de la vieja escuela cuando los autobuses que llevaban a los entrenadores desde el laboratorio aún estaban casi a diez minutos de distancia. El lugar se veía incluso más arreglado que la noche antepasada, en la que había ido con Articuno.  
Por su parte, Bakura se sorprendió: el lugar era más grande de lo que había pensado y parecía agradable. Incluso allí podía sentir la brisa marina y escuchaba ligeramente el chocar de las olas a lo lejos.

Ryou sostuvo a Glaceon en brazos, ladeó el rosto y soltó un pequeño bostezo, aún tenía ganas de estar tumbado cómodamente en su suave y cálida cama.

─Buen día joven Ryou ─lo saludó uno de los pocos científicos del laboratorio que ya estaban presentes a la espera de los entrenadores que llegarían.

─Buen día señor Tachibana ─saludó de regreso el menor.

─El profesor dijo que posiblemente llegarías temprano, los demás no deben tardar ─dijo el científico, de pelo azul oscuro, corto y vistiendo una bata larga ─ ¿Quieres adelantarte y escoger tu habitación? ─señaló al conjunto de casetas en 'L' que estaba pasando las canchas.

─Por supuesto, vamos ─Glaceon se le acomodó en el hombro y Ryou tomó la muñeca de Bakura para seguir al científico.

─Tenemos un total de 60 asistentes así que tendrán que compartir habitación de a dos ─informó el hombre y Bakura casi saltó de alegría al entrar en el pasillo de las habitaciones ─ ¿quieren esperar al resto o…?

Ryou sonrió ─No, Bakura será mi compañero ─afirmó de inmediato, luego se apenó un poco y volteó a verlo ─digo, si estás de acuerdo con eso ─le miró desde abajo con las cejas arqueadas.

─Por supuesto ─afirmó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros. Espero a que el hombre se volteara para inclinarse al lado de Ryou y susurrarle al oído ─no hay nadie más con quien yo quisiera dormir ─le dijo en un tono bajo, sensual y con todo el doble sentido que pudo transmitirle.

Ryou se sonrojó y caminó junto a Bakura tras el científico para escoger la habitación. Tomaron una de las primeras y entraron a dejar sus mochilas y pertenencias, el lugar era agradable, no demasiado grande pero tenía un toque acogedor y dos camas-literas -Ryou pensó que seguramente se preparaban para siguientes años en que la acampada ganara popularidad- Ryou dejó sus cosas en el colchón de arriba de la cama derecha y se tumbó en la de abajo mientras que Bakura tomó la izquierda.

─Vamos fuera, todos deben estar por llegar ─dijo Ryou, tumbado en su cama, con Glaceon sobre su pecho.

─ ¿Me lo dices que tú que estás tumbado? ─dijo burlón el otro, parándose junto a él de brazos cruzados y una ceja arqueada.

Ryou se levantó y le sacó la lengua, acunó a Glaceon en sus brazos y tomó rumbo de regreso al patio, seguido de Bakura.

Salieron justo cuando los autobuses dejaban salir a toda clase de jóvenes entrenadores, algunos junto a sus pokemon, al igual que al Profesor Hopkins junto a Rebecca y el resto de científicos y trabajadores del laboratorio.

─Vaya, y yo que pensé que se habían quedado dormidos ─se burló Rebecca al llegar junto a los albinos. Ese día llevaba un sencillo vestido salmón claro bajo un chal blanco y unas botas a cinco centímetros por encima del tobillo del mismo color.

─Buenos días para ti también, Rebecca ─saludaron al unísono.

Rebecca y Bakura intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras más, sin embargo Ryou comenzó a sentirse incomodo, notaba las miradas curiosas, intrigadas y/o incrédulas que la mayoría de los entrenadores le dedicaban… " _Si esto sigue así las cosas podrían acabar muuuuy mal_ " pensó decaído.

Entre varios hombres trajeron tres tableros junto a un podio que había en el patio, en el que se subió el científico que había recibido a los albinos ─ ¡Pongan atención! ─dijo levantando los brazos ─acérquense todos para saber cuál es su equipo ─señaló a los tableros.

─Vamos a ver ─dijo Bakura.

─Amm ¿y si esperamos un poco a que se disperse la gente? ─propuso Ryou, no le apetecía estar demasiado cerca de toda aquella multitud por el momento.

─Claro ─afirmó Rebecca compresiva.

Esperaron dos minutos o así a que la gente se ubicara y se separara en tres grupos para acercarse y buscar su nombre en la lista.

─Estoy en el equipo azul ─declaró Ryou.

─Oye, yo también ─se señaló Rebecca.

─Estamos los tres ─afirmó Bakura.

Las personas se fueron ajuntando entre sí según los equipos que eran: rojo, azul y verde. Ryou, Bakura y Rebecca se mantuvieron un poco apartados de los demás, al frente de su grupo a la espera que el profesor Hopkins subiera a dar el discurso de bienvenida.

─Así como existen diferentes clases de pokemons en diferentes partes del mundo, existen diferentes clases de entrenadores con sus ideales y metas. Ustedes, jóvenes de distintas edades y raíces, se han reunido hoy aquí para una semana de aprendizaje, diversión y emoción. El destino los ha traído y reunido, aquí trabajarán y conocerán a sus compañeros y a sus pokemon en sus clases.

─ ¿Quién habló sobre tomar clases? ─se quejó Bakura en voz baja, haciendo reír a sus dos acompañantes.

─Así que, conózcanse esta semana y mientras tanto ¡diviértanse! ─muchos aplaudieron ante las palabras del profesor.

Tachibana dio un paso al frente junto al Arthur ─Creo que este es el momento ideal para que los pokemons se presenten ante todos ─luego se miró con el profesor ─y la mejor forma es…

El profesor cerró los ojos y elevó el mentón con aire de sabiduría ─una batalla pokemon ─concluyó, llevándose los brazos tras la espalda.

Hubo un animado coro de '¡Sí!' por parte de todos los entrenadores. Muchos dieron un paso adelante con pokeballs en manos, Bakura entre ellos.

─Un momento, por favor ─los detuvo el peli-azul, ahora junto a una mujer -también científica a juzgar por la bata que vestía- de corto pelo magenta, lizo y lentes quien traía una caja de pokeballs en manos ─todos ustedes deberán usar estas pokeballs ─muchos se acercaron ─solo una pokeball por estudiante.

─Entiendo, así que estaremos con pokemons nuevos que nos toquen por el sorteo ─dijo Rebecca.

Bakura fue el primero de los tres en acercarse a la caja ─bien, veamos.

─Oye, no sabes que las damas vamos primero ─se quejó Rebecca de broma, acercándose a tomar una ball.

─Oh vamos, tranquilos los dos ─Ryou se rió y se inclinó a coger una ball que Glaceon le señaló.

─ ¿Qué dices Ryou? Me concedes una batalla ─pidió Bakura. Ryou lo miró sorprendido.

Rebecca ahogó unas risillas ─parece que le estuvieras pidiendo salir a bailar ─se burló ella.

─ ¡Becca! ─regañó Ryou ─de acuerdo Bakura, acepto tu reto ─le sonrió decidido. Ambos se miraron con determinación.

─Ese es el espíritu ─dijo de la nada el profesor, acercándose a ambos, ambos albinos lo miraron ─pero mañana empezarán los combates, lo que hoy toca es conocer y sociabilizar con los pokemons que escogieron.

─Entonces ¡sal ya! ─mandó Ryou, lanzando con elegancia la ball hacia arriba.

─Caaaaast ─un pequeño pokemon flotante con apariencia de fantasma salió de la ball de Ryou, sus ojos y su mechón caído delataba una actitud tímida y retraída.

─ ¿Qué pokemon es ese? ─Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Castform, el pokemon del clima: Castform puede transformar su apariencia dependiendo del clima, usa el poder de la naturaleza para transformarse y así poder proteger su pequeño cuerpo.** **Sus células son muy sensibles a los cambios de temperatura y humedad, por lo que se adapta sin problema.**

─Hola Castform, me llamo Ryou, espero que nos llevemos bien ─Ryou acercó su mano al que sería su compañero temporal pero este se encogió en su lugar, retirándose sutilmente del tacto de Ryou ─oh vaya, parece que tenemos un pequeño Squirtle metido en su caparazón ─se miró con Glaceon ─no te preocupes, verás que seremos grandes amigos ─le sonrió dulcemente.

─Es mi turno ¡yo te elijo! ─Bakura lanzó su pokeball.

─Gliiiii.

─Vaya, es un Gligar ─dijo Ryou.

─Así que un Gligar…

 **Gligar, el escorpión volador y forma pre-evolucionada de Gliscor. Gligar tiene alas como capas para planear de un árbol a otro rápida y silenciosamente**. **Este Pokémon agarra a su rival con las patas traseras, con forma de garra, y las pinzas de las delanteras, inyectándole veneno por el aguijón de su cola.**

Bakura se hincó en una rodilla junto a Gligar ─me llamo Bakura, gusto en conocerte ─saludó, igual que Umbreron.

─Gliiiis ─el pokemon tierra/volador solo desvió la cabeza sin interés.

─Jajajaja, parece que no agradaste lo que se dice mucho ─se burló Rebecca.

─Oh Calla ─bufó.

─Ahora voy yo ¡Adelante! ─mandó Rebecca.

─Teddi ─un pequeño y adorable Teddiursa fue quien apareció. La mayoría de los chicos hicieron expresiones de burla ante el pequeño pokemon, Teddiursa pareció deprimirse por ello.

─Owww, pero si eres una cosita adorable ─chilló la rubia, tomando al pokemon en brazos y rozando cariñosamente sus mejillas juntas ─ya verás que tú y yo nos divertiremos mucho juntos.

─ ¿Teddi? ¡Ursaaa! ─a Teddiursa pareció gustarle el trato de la pequeña blonda y respondió cariñosamente al abrazo y los mimos que ella le ofreció.

─Vaya enana con suerte ─se quejaron ambos albinos por lo bajo, luego se miraron entre si y soltaron unas risillas.

Ryou se percató de que un grupo de chicos intentó acercársele justo antes de que el profesor Hopkins retomara la palabra, justo al sonar de una campana.

─Se terminó la primera hora, en las batallas de mañana yo juzgaré la amistad con su pokemon y les otorgaré puntos por eso ─instruyó, antes de caminar junto a algunos de sus colegas hacia el interior del lugar.

─ ¿Puntos? ─repitió Bakura, como algunos otros, extrañado.

Rebecca fue quien se tomó el detalle de responder ─el abuelo otorgará puntos al final de cada sección ─dijo ─el día final suma el número total de puntos para cada equipo y se decide quién es el ganador.

─ ¡Súper! Eso significa que el gran equipo azul va a ganar ─declaró muy seguro, empuñando una mano.

─ ¡Claro! Siempre y cuando no nos quites tiempo ─se burló Rebecca.

─Eso ya lo veremos ─gruñó de regreso.

─ ¿Qué hago yo con ustedes dos? ─se quejó Ryou, llevándose una palma a la mano al ver la actitud de ambos. Castform flotó un poco más cerca de Ryou.

Tachibana reunió al equipo azul y los llevó a uno de los salones con escritorios, como si fuera una clase de escuela normal mientras que dos de sus compañeros hacían lo mismo con los otros dos grupos.

─Mientras pasamos a la segunda hora quiero que todos trabajen en hacerse amigo de su nuevo pokemon ¿de acuerdo?

─ ¡Sí! ─corearon todos en la clase.

Ryou se había sentado al frente de la clase, junto a la ventana, por lo que estaba convenientemente cercado por sus amigos: Rebecca a su derecha y Bakura detrás.

─Teddiursa ¿te gustaría que cepillara tu pelaje? ─ofreció Rebecca con un cepillo mediano de madera en manos.

─ ¡Teddi Teddi! ─el pokemon osito levantó feliz ambos brazos, enseñando su gusto por aquella idea así que le dio la espalda a la rubia, sentado en la mesa de su escritorio y cerró los ojos, gustoso.

─Vas a volverlo un consentido ─le susurró Bakura, buscando molestarla un poco, pero la rubia simplemente lo ignoró.

─Creo que te vez muy genial así ─le decía Ryou a su Castform que, gracias al frio aliento de Glaceon, había tomado su forma nieve por lo que su cabeza era ahora de color violeta y unas, especie de nubes gris-azuladas, se arremolinaban a su alrededor ─ ¿Te gustaría probar mi comida pokemon especial para los tipo hielo? ─Ryou le dio un par de croquetas a Glaceon y le ofreció otras dos a Castform quien, dudó un poco en acercarse, pero finalmente comió de la mano de Ryou.

─Es increíble la facilidad con la que se los gana ─murmuró para sí, viendo la dulce sonrisa que le regalaba Ryou a Castform ─Oye Gligar ─entusiasmado por el avance de sus amigos, Bakura quiso tratar de llevarse bien con su Gligar pero al darse la vuelta encontró que se estaba gruñendo cara a cara con un Golbat.

─Golbat, te dije que te calmarás ─regañó el dueño del pokemon murciélago.

─Oye, basta ¿qué están haciendo? ─Bakura corrió a sujetar a su Gliscor, igual que el otro chico a su Golbat, pero ambos se mostraban dispuestos a pelear.

─Muy bien, Teddiursa veamos que ataques puedes hacer ─dijo Rebecca, sacando una pokedex rosa.

 **Ojitos Tiernos, Cuchillada, Multiplicación*, Garra Umbría y Tajo Cruzado.**

─Así que sabes multiplicarte ─murmuró la rubia ─tienes un increíble set de movimientos Teddi, estoy emocionada porque empiecen los combates ─le sonrió, abrazandolo.

─ ¡Teddi dii!

─Ah ver Gligar ¿Cuáles son tus movimientos? ─Gligar desvió la cabeza cuando Bakura lo apunto con su pokedex.

 **Tijera X, Acrobata, Chirrido, Tierra Viva y Ataque Arena.**

─ ¿Te parece si practicamos tu Nieve Polvo? ─propuso Ryou.

─Caaaaast Caaast ─negó de inmediato el pokemon del clima.

─Eh ¿Cuál es el problema? Anda inténtalo ─Ryou señaló la cola de Glaceon, la cual tenía levantada en alto para recibir el movimiento.

─Caaaast ─el pokemon flotante se veía indeciso pero decidió obedecer a su maestro temporal y cerró los ojos, expulsando un vaho frio con algo de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos descubrió que no había atinado a la cola de Glaceon, sino que había esparcido una capa de escarcha en el flequillo de Ryou ─Casttt caaas cast ─Castform intentó disculparse por lo que había hecho pero se sorprendió cuando solo escuchó las risas de Ryou.

─Está bien, calma ─expresó tranquilo, sacudiendo como si nada su cabello ─eso estuvo bien, pero recuerda, cuando usas un movimiento con un espectro tan amplio como Nieve Polvo debes mantener los ojos abiertos ─le acarició con el dedo índice la cabeza ─así tendrás control de hacia dónde se dirige ─explicó ─anda, inténtalo una vez más ─volvió a señalar la cola de Glaceon.

Castform tenía una expresión entre apenado e indeciso pero frunció el ceño y se concentró en lanzar el ataque.

─Los ojos abiertos ─le recordó, en cuanto le notó la intención. Esta vez Castform mantuvo los ojos abierto y le atinó a Glaceon, la que recibió el ataque como una simple brisa primaveral.

─Escucha Glisgar, ahora practicaremos tus ataques ─dijo Bakura, tratando de ser paciente y amable… Pero a Gligar simplemente no le convencía así que lo miró y con sus pinzas le arrojó un Ataque Arena ─ ¡Oye! ─regañó. Gligar saltó sobre algunas mesas y luego planeó hasta sujetarse de la pizarra al frente del salón. Bakura y Umbreon iban tras él, tratando de alcanzarle.

─Bakura ten cuidado ─le dijo Ryou.

Gligar se aferró con su cola y le lanzó un Tijera X a Bakura pero este se agachó y el ataque golpeó a Rebecca y Teddiursa.

─ ¡Óyeme tu! ─gruñó la rubia, despeinada y con una clara molestía.

─ayyy… es que… no estabas prestando atención ─dijo Bakura desvió la mirada, llevándose las manos tras la nuca y torciendo el gesto.

─ ¡¿Ah sí?! ─Rebecca se levantó aún más molesta, pero el señor Tachibana se paró entre medio de ambos e hizo sonar un silbato.

A Ryou le bajó una gota por la sien. Como amonestación a Rebecca y Bakura los pusieron a correr diez vueltas por la cancha mientras al resto de los entrenadores los conducían a la cafetería para almorzar.

Los castigados regresaron a sus compañeros temporales a su respectiva pokeball y Umbreon decidió quedarse junto a Ryou y Glaceon en lo que Bakura corría por la cancha con la blonda.

─Aun no entiendo por qué tengo que estar corriendo aquí contigo ─se quejó Bakura.

─Pues porque iniciaste la pelea, torpe ─le recordó la rubia.

─ ¡No fue mi culpa! ─insistió el albino mayor.

─A partir de ahora, ese Gligar y todo lo que haga, es responsabilidad tuya, torpe decolorado ─le regañó.

─No me digas torpe, enana oxigenada ─le regresó.

Rebecca resopló, se estaba cansando de correr ─Escucha, se supone que estas aquí aprender a relacionarte con los pokemon y aprender de sus diferentes características ─le dijo ella ─si no estás dispuesto a salir de tu 'zona de confort' con respecto a los pokemons que tratas ¿qué sentido tiene que hayas entrado a la acampada? ─le dijo la verdad en la cara. Bakura se hizo un poco para atrás ante la energía que la chica había puesto en su regaño. Incluso habían bajado el ritmo de su trote ambos ─a Ryou no le gustan las personas así, tan cerradas de mente ─la rubia jugó su última carta, involucrado a Ryou en su regaño. Si esto hacía reaccionar a Bakura se daría cuenta si realmente le interesaba el tierno oji-castaño y… bueno, jugar a la celestina podría ser divertido.

Bakura bajó la cabeza sin dejar de correr, ocultando sus ojos bajo su flequillo, todo lo que había dicho Rebecca le martilleaba la cabeza, y es que era la verdad… pero sobre todo lo último le había llegado justo al corazón _"A Ryou no le gustan las personas así"_ sabía que ella tenía razón, Ryou amaba a los pokemons, fueran de los tipos que acostumbraba entrenar o no y estaba muy emocionado con esto de la acampada… si Rebecca no le hubiera hablado así en ese momento, seguramente Ryou se lo habría dicho después, y no de la mejor manera.

Rebecca pareció satisfecha con su discurso y resultado así que se quedó callada de igual manera…

…Hasta que el gruñido de ambos estómagos irrumpió en el forzado silencio que se había creado.

─Quiero algo de comer ─suspiró Bakura, si no lo hubieran puesto a correr ahora estaría sentado al lado de su dulce Ryou, comiendo tranquilo.

─ ¿Por qué no comes algo y cierras tu boquita? ─se quejó Rebecca, ladeando el rostro.

Ambos se apresuraron a terminar sus vueltas por el patio.

Por mientras Ryou estaba con los pokemons en la cafetería, había apartado dos platos para sus amigos y tomado comida pokemon para todos sus acompañantes y ahora miraba divertido por la ventana a los dos que corrían por el patio mientras comía su arroz con curry en total calma.

Calma que parecía no querer durar mucho.

Un grupo de entrenadores, todos chicos se acercaron a la mesa que el albino ocupaba en solitario. Glaceon se puso alerta.

Ryou estaba tomando de su vaso de jugo cuando ellos lo abordaron.

─Disculpe ─se atrevió a decir uno, de pelo negro algo largo y recogido en una coleta alta, tenía brillantes ojos esmeralda, un arete con un dado y vestía un chaleco rojo. Venía con un Houndoom.

Ryou se puso serio ─ ¿Sí? ¿Sucede algo? ─consultó con amabilidad.

El pelinegro se miró con los demás entrenadores que lo acompañaban ─queríamos preguntar… ─inició dudoso. Ryou barrió sus ojos sobre todos, intuyendo lo que se venía ─ ¿tu eres… Ryou Motou, el camp~? ─el pelinegro fue interrumpido por la, nada delicada entrada de Bakura y Rebecca, quienes se dejaron caer en el suelo, muertos de cansancio y hambre.

─Estoy cansada y tengo hambre ─se quejó la rubia.

─ ¿Nos guardaron algo? ─preguntó Bakura, respirando agitado.

─Ah, perdón… ya no hay ─dijo Ryou, con una tierna carita de apenado.

─ ¡¿Ahhh?! ─chillaron los dos, bajando la cabeza.

─Jajaja, los engañé ─le sonrió, sacándoles la lengua mientras Umbreon levantaba una tapa que cubría los platos de ambos.

Con estrellas por ojos, ambos se lanzaron a la mesa a comer, ganándose las risas de Ryou.

─Uh ¿pasa algo? ─preguntó Rebecca, notando la gente que se arremolinaba cerca de su mesa.

─Es que, nosotros… ─intentó hablar el de ojos verdes.

─Si me disculpan ─Ryou se paró de improvisto, ya habiendo terminado de comer ─iré a por algo en mi habitación. Bakura, Becca, los veo en un rato ─les guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la salida, seguido de Glaceon y Castform.

El muchacho del Houndoom se le quedó viendo hasta que se fue. Los chicos que lo acompañaban se empezaron a dispersar.

─ ¿Puedo ayudarte? ─le preguntó Rebecca, una vez su estómago hubiese recibido un par de bocados.

─Yo solo… ─se lo pensó un poco ─quería… ¿puedo sentarme con ustedes? ─preguntó con una sonrisa apenada.

─Claro que puedes, anda ─señaló la silla que antes ocupase Ryou ─aquí todos somos amigos ─sonrió.

─ ¿Aunque esté en el equipo rojo? ─consulto.

─Por supuesto que sí, el hecho de que haya cierta competencia amistosa no quiere decir que nos volvamos rivales ─dijo con sabiduría ─aquí todos vinimos a divertirnos y a aprender con los pokemons.

─Tienes razón… por cierto, me llamo Duke Devlin.

─Yo soy Bakura Thief ─se presentó el albino mayor, luego de casi atragantarse un poco con la comida.

─Y yo Rebecca Hopkins.

Duke chasqueó los dedos de la mano derecha y la señaló con el índice ─la nieta del profesor Hopkins ¿cierto?

─La misma que canta y baila ─aceptó.

─Genial, debes de ser una gran entrenadora ¿te gustaría combatir conmigo mañana?

─Ya lo tienes ─le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

─Por favor, no coqueteen mientras como, vomitaré ─se burló Bakura.

─Cállate tonto ─lo regañó la rubia algo colorada. Duke también se sonrojó, algo incómodo por la insinuación.

Ryou salió corriendo hacia la habitación que compartía con Bakura y se tumbó en la cama. Glaceon se sentó junto a él pero Castform, que no entendía del todo la situación, revoloteó alrededor de la cabeza de su maestro temporal, preocupado por él.

─No creo que pueda continuar con esto por mucho tiempo más ─murmuró Ryou, recostando la espalda contra la pared y _haciéndose bolita_ ─creo que lo mejor sería que se lo dijera yo a Bakura, antes de que se entere por alguien más… que soy el campeón de la liga de Jotho ─decidió.

Castform se quedó sorprendido de que su nuevo maestro fuera un entrenador de tal calibre, además del cariño, el apoyo y la paciencia que le había brindado desde el primer momento, dado que él no era precisamente un pokemon fuerte y sintió incluso más cariño y más empatía de la que ya le tenía. Glaceon acarició la cabeza de Ryou con cariño y confort, logrando que levantara el rostro de entre las rodillas; entonces Castform se puso junto a él y se frotó contra su mejilla dulcemente diciéndole, a su modo, que todo estaría bien y dándole las gracias por ser como era con él.

Ryou, que apenas si entendió a rasgos generales lo que el pokemon del clima quiso transmitirle, agitó un poco la cabeza para aclararse y sonrió ─gracias a los dos por consolarme ─bajó las rodillas y abrió los brazos, recibiéndolos a ambos en un cálido y dulce abrazo ─gracias.

 **-o-En Sinnoh.**

─Te dije que esta era una gran idea ─rió Yugi.

─Sí, como digas ─respondió Yami, frenando a Arcanine para bajarse de él y observar el lugar.

─Wow, ha pasado mucho tiempo ─Yugi aceptó que Yami le tendiera las manos para ayudarlo a bajar de Luxray ─ ¿recuerdan cuando veníamos a jugar aquí con Ryou. Luxray, Espeon? ─le acarició la melena al tipo eléctrico.

─ ¡Luuuuux/Eooooon! ─afirmaron las dos aludidas.

Caminaron un poco por aquel viejo instituto, Yugi saludaba a unos cuantos trabajadores del laboratorio. No mucho después los autobuses con los entrenadores.

─ ¡Miho! ¡Buenos días! ─saludó Yugi al verla bajar del primer autobús junto a su abuelo.

─Buenos días Yugi, Yami ─la chica corrió hacia a los tricolores junto a su Spinda. Yami le regresó el saludo ─vamos, el profesor dará la bienvenida.

─El mundo es muy grande y así como hay diferentes costumbres, ideales y métodos de entrenamiento, hay muy diferentes clases de entrenadores y pokemons; todos conviven bajo el mismo cielo, luchando a su propia manera para alcanzar sus sueños. Ustedes, jóvenes de distintas edades y orígenes, se han reunido hoy aquí en busca de una semana de aprendizaje, diversión y emoción. El destino los ha traído y reunido, aquí trabajarán y conocerán a sus compañeros y a sus pokemon en sus clases... Y todo esto para decirles ¡Bienvenidos sean todos a la primera Acampada de Entrenadores de Sinnoh! ─dijo levantado los brazos con ánimo y una cálida sonrisa.

Muchos de los presentes vitorearon ante sus palabras, Yugi y Miho entre ellos.

─ ¡Pongan todos su atención por aquí! ─dijo uno de los trabajadores del laboratorio, levantando los brazos ─acérquense para saber en qué equipo quedaron ─señaló a unos tableros.

─Vamos a ver ─dijo Miho.

─ ¡Sí, vamos! ─afirmó Yugi.

Yami simplemente los siguió, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

─Estoy en el equipo Rojo ─declaró Miho.

─Oye, yo igual ─se señaló Yugi.

─Estamos los tres juntos ─afirmó Yami, agradeciendo a sus adentros haber quedado junto con Yugi.

─Estoy en el equipo rojo ¡definitivamente vamos a ganar! ─dijo animadamente una chica castaña de pelo corto y ojos azules, alta y de piel clara vestida con un short fucsia y una blusa strapless amarilla bajo una chaqueta rosa, una medias largas negras y sandalias rojas; iba acompañada de una Kirlia. Yami pensó que era algo alborotosa, Yugi no le prestó atención pero Miho se enamoró de su estilo.

─Cuenta con eso ─la secundo un muchacho también castaño de ojos cafés, piel morena vestido con una camisa marrón abierta sobre una playera blanca, jeans y tenis negros; tenía un Monferno en hombros.

Amos castaños chocaron palmas.

─Creo que este es el momento ideal para que todos se presenten ante ─luego se miró con el profesor ─y la mejor forma entre entrenadores siempre es…

─ ¡Una batalla pokemon! ─celebraron muchos, levantando las manos empuñadas.

─Esto ya empieza a sonar mejor ─dijo Yami.

─Un momento, por favor ─los detuvo Solomon, un par de hombre se acercaron con cajas de pokeballs en manos ─todos ustedes deberán elegir una de estas pokeballs ─muchos se acercaron ─solo una pokeball por estudiante.

─Entiendo la idea, tendremos que utilzar pokemons nuevos que nos toquen al azar ─dijo Yugi.

Yami resopló por lo bajo pero fue el primer de los tres en acercarse a la caja ─entonces... a ver ─tomó una pokeball pero otra persona la sostuvo al mismo tiempo.

─Oye ¿acaso no sabes que las mujeres van primero? ─se quejó la castaña de antes, sosteniendo con fuerza la pokeball. Más luego se sorprendió un poco al ver los fieros ojos rojos que la miraron sin decir una sola palabra.

─ ¡Vamos, vamos, tranquillos! ─Yugi se apresuró a intervenir ─hay pokeballs para todos ─la castaña también lo miró, igual de sorprendida por su aspecto. El muchacho castaño de antes también se acercó.

─Tu… ─susurró la de ojos azules.

─Tsk, olvídalo ─Yami soltó voluntariamente la pokeball al ver a Yugi a su lado, cediéndosela a la castaña quien, por está viendo a Yugi se distrajo e hizo para atrás al perder la sujeción de Yami en la ball, echó una ojeada y tomó otra pokeball que le señaló Jolteon.

─ ¿Qué dices Espeon? ─Yugi miró a su compañera la cual hizo tambalear una pokeball con su fuerza psíquica. Yugi la tomó.

La peli-azul también se acercó ─Miho tomará esta ─dijo con ánimo, tomando una ball con dos manos.

─Me llamo Tea ─se presentó finalmente la castaña, parándose erguida.

─Mucho gusto Tea, yo soy Miho ─sonrió animada la peli-azul, yendo a abrazar a la castaña a modo de saludo. Se notaba que entraba en confianza rápido ─espero que seamos muy buenas amigas.

─Hola, me llamo Yugi ─se señaló el oji-amatista ─y él es Yami ─el tricolor mayor solo levantó vagamente una mano.

─Yo soy Tristán ─se presentó también el más alto, tomando una pokeball también.

Tea se quedó examinando un poco más a Yugi, cosa que Yami notó y que no le agradó mucho, sin embargo los ojos azules se desviaron rápidamente hacia su persona ─así que Yami… oye ¿ya tienes compañero de habitación? ─consultó con una sonrisa de lado, llevándose las manos a la cintura.

─ ¿Qué? ─musitó.

─Vamos a compartir habitación de a dos entrenadores ─explicó Miho, mirando a Tea como queriendo preguntarle algo.

Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que pretendían las dos chicas de inmediato ─ ¡Sí!... ─los tres lo miraron ─Yami y yo compartiremos cuarto ─algo apenado miró a los ojos rojos ─ ¿cierto? ─rezaba porque Yami dijera que sí… realmente no quería que la tal Tea le pidiera compartir habitación.

Yami se sorprendió un poco por esa espontaneidad del menor ─Sí Yugi ─con confianza, pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yugi, atrayéndolo más cerca.

Miho sonrió ─Tea ¿te gustaría ser mi compañera de cuarto? ─pidió la chica, tomando el brazo de la castaña.

─Mhhh, sí ¿por qué no? ─Miho celebró y Yugi suspiró disimuladamente.

─Entonces vamos a ver qué pokemons nos tocó ¡Yo te elijo! ─mandó Yugi, lanzando suavemente la ball hacia arriba.

─Venoooo ─un pokemon morado con apariencia de polilla salió de la ball de Yugi.

─ ¿Qué pokemon es ese? ─Yami sacó su pokedex.

 **Venomoth, el pokemon Polilla Venenosa y forma evolucionada de Venonat. Pequeñas escamas en sus alas dispersan esporas cuando este aletea**.

─Hola Venomoth, soy Yugi, espero que nos llevemos bien.

─Veeeeenomot ─el pokemon polilla revoloteó alrededor de Yugi.

─Es mi turno ¡Adelante! ─Yami lanzó su pokeball.

─Crooooo.

─Wow, te tocó un Crobat ─dijo Yami.

─Así que Crobat…

 **Crobat, el pokemon murciélago y forma evolucionada de Golbat. Con sus dos alas adicionales, Crobat puede volar mucho más rápido que Golbat.** **Crobat se acerca hasta su posible presa usando las alas casi sin hacer ruido. La forma de descansar que tiene es colgarse de la rama de un árbol por las patas traseras, que también son alas.**

─Hola, espero que trabajemos bien juntos ─Crobat revoloteó un poco por la cabeza de Yami y luego se posó en su hombro

─Son muy buenos pokemons ─dijo Tea ─ ¡Allá vamos! ─lanzó la ball, de la que salió un pokemon pájaro con apariencia de loro.

─ ¿Qué eres? ─Tea sacó una pokedex rosa.

 **Chatot, el Pokémon corchea. Copia los sonidos que escucha, y los transforma en su propia melodía. También oye las palabras y luego las imita.**

─Wow, jamás había visto un Chatot antes ─Miho se inclinó junto al pokemon Corchea ─eres muy lindo.

─ ¿Lo crees? ─Tea se cruzó de brazos, mirando a su pokemon temporal. El Chatot empezó a cantar una canción, moviendo su cola en forma de metrónomo, a lo que la Kirlia de Tea comenzó a bailar, haciendo sonreír a la castaña ─pues no está nada mal ─estiro un brazo para que su acompañante volador se posara en el mismo.

─De la que me salvé ─susurró Yami, mirándola.

─ ¡Es el turno de Miho, yo te elijo! ─arrojó su pokeball con energía.

─Leeeer.

─Vaya, que bonito Stantler ─el pokemon de Cuernos Grande se hizo para atrás cuando Miho intentó tocarlo pero finalmente se dejó ─ ¿Yami podrías…?

Yami levantó la pokedex en dirección al Stantler.

 **Stantler, el Pokémon de grandes cuernos. Las esferas en la base de sus cuernos producen un placentero olor que tiene un efecto desconcertante en quien lo huela, también puede producir ilusiones muy realistas cuando sacude sus cuernos. Los Stantler forman manadas y viven en terrenos montañosos**.

─Bien, ahora ¡vamos! ─Tristán también lanzó su pokeball, de la cual salió un pokemon blanco de casi metro y medio con brazos largos terminados en dos garras y una cresta roja ─ay híjole ¿pero quién eres tú?

─Vi Vigo ─saltó el pokemon.

─Ese sí que es un Vigoroth lleno de energía ─sonrió Yugi llevándose las manos tras la espalda y con Venomoth posado sobre su cabellera.

─Un Vigoroth, eh ─Yami lo analizó con su pokedex.

 **Vigoroth, el Pokémon mono salvaje. Vigoroth solo está cómodo siendo frenético. Destruye todo en su camino girando ambos brazos y se pone más frenético cuando lo hace.**

─Frenesí intenso ¿eh? ¡Tú y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla! ─Tristán flexionó un brazo con la mano empuñada hacia el frente.

─Vigoo roth ─el pokemon mono imitó el gesto de su nuevo entrenador y el Monferno de Tristán brincoleó con ánimo.

Yugi miró a todos lados, viendo a toda clase de entrenadores y pokemon interactuando juntos, riendo y divirtiéndose ─Esto se ve que va a ser muy emocionante ─cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho.**

Luego de haberse calmado un poco, Ryou salió al patio justo a tiempo con el resto de sus compañeros para que iniciaran unos juegos entre equipos como el de tirar la cuerda entre entrenadores y pokemons, juego que lastimosamente perdió el equipo azul y ganó el rojo.

Luego regresaron al salón con el señor Tachibana que les habló sobre los alrededores del lugar y que debían tener cuidado en el bosque por la zona oeste. A Bakura y otro chico los pillaron durmiendo en esa clase y luego de un par de juegos más ya era hora de cenar y alistarse para dormir.

Esta vez comieron los tres junto con Duke quien se reservó su charla con Ryou para más tarde y los cuatro juntos parecieron llevarse muy bien.

Finalmente fueron guiados a las duchas, separadas para chicos y chicas y cerca de las nueve de la noche todos estaban camino a sus respectivas camas.

─Atención todo el mundo, fuera luces ─dijo el señor Tachibana al inicio del corredor de las habitaciones.

─Mañana será un día agitado, es hora de ir a la cama ─dictó la mujer de lentes y pelo magenta que al parecer era la encargada de las clases del grupo rojo, su nombre era Bridget.

Bakura estaba tumbado en su cama, jugueteando con la ball de Gligar en su mano. Ryou estaba sentado en la suya, acicalando a Glaceon con un paño húmedo, Castform estaba ya dormido a los pies del lecho. El mayor de los albinos desvió la mirada hacia el menor.

─Es increíble lo rápido que te ganaste la confianza de Castform ─comentó de la nada Bakura, acariciando entre las orejas de Umbreon con su mano libre.

─Sigue siendo un poco tímido, pero creo que hemos avanzado mucho ─le sonrió el menor, terminando de acicalar a Glaceon. Se levantó y fue a sentársele al lado ─ya verás que pronto Gligar y tú se llevarán mejor ─le sonrió para animarlo.

─Gracias por el voto de confianza ─rió Bakura. Umbreon se levantó y fue a la cama de Ryou junto a Glaceon ─ven, recuéstate ─le dijo Bakura, apegándose a la pared para que Ryou se acomodara a su lado. Apenado, el menor se puso de perfil al borde de la cama.

─ ¿Qué te ha parecido el primer día? ─preguntó Ryou.

Bakura vaciló un poco sus ojos por la base de la litera de arriba ─digamos… interesante ─sonrió de lado ─sacando lo de que me pusieron a correr con Rebecca, los juegos y eso fueron divertidos.

─Traten, por favor, de que no los amonesten de nuevo… ─Ryou hizo un puchero ─no me gusta estar solo en el almuerzo ─bajó un poco la cabeza.

─Lo sé, nene, no puedes estar sin mi ─se regodeó en broma, llevándose una mano tras la cabeza.

─Jajaja, que creído ─se burló, dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

─Admítelo, adoras estar a mi lado ─le empujó la mejilla suavemente con la propia.

Ryou se rió y se acurrucó un poco más cerca de Bakura ─sí, me gusta estar contigo ─le sonrió con dulzura.

─Ryou ─Bakura se puso serio, los ojos castaños de ambos estaban a escasos centímetros. Tomó la mano del menor que estaba cerca de su pecho, apresándola cálidamente con la propia. En sus labios latía el deseo de besar a Ryou mientras que en la cabeza del menor se repetía que debía decirle la verdad a Bakura.

Ryou no se sentía capaz de reunir el valor para decirle la verdad Bakura cuando tenía sus salvajes y vivaces ojos mirándole de aquella manera; quiso decir algo, separó los labios incluso pero ni una sola palabra salió de su boca, estaba como paralizado. Bakura interpretó esto como una buena señal así que fue acercando más su rostro de forma lenta, su corazón latía salvaje contra su pecho y su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, ni un solo pensamiento coherente podía hilar y solo lo guiaba el instintivo deseo de besar al ser querido, se humedeció los labios antes de separarlos… quedaba un escaso centímetro entre ambos.

Ryou se estremeció al ser consciente de la situación, sus ojos se humedecieron y los labios le temblaron; podía sentir el cálido aliento de Bakura sensibilizándose los labios.

Umbreon y Glaceon, que estaban acurrucados cómodamente en la cama de Ryou, tenían ambos un ojo abierto, observando toda la situación. Glaceon sobretodo estaba sonrojada, emocionada por el hermoso cortejo que estaba recibiendo Ryou de parte de Bakura, feliz por su entrenador. Sin querer se removió en su lugar a lo que Umbreon respondió rodeándole el cuerpo con su cola a lo que ella se sonrojó más.

Ninguno soportó más la tensión del momento y, finalmente, los labios de ambos chocaron emitiendo un ligero sonido de satisfacción al consumar el beso. Bakura no tardó en soltar la mano de Ryou para sujetar su cintura y Ryou respondió llevando ambos brazos a rodear el cuello del mayor, quien se encimó a medias sobre él.  
Sus labios se acariciaban, restregaban y cepillaban contra los del otro a placer. La piel se les erizó de forma casi violenta, el cuerpo les hormigueaba de gusto y empezaba a nacer un agradable calor.  
Bakura jaló suavemente el labio inferior de Ryou entre sus dientes, como había deseado hacer el día anterior al verlo combatir. Ryou emitió un jadeo de gusto ante esto y Bakura lo aprovechó para colar su lengua en la dulce boca contraría, deleitándose con la explosión de sensaciones que esto les conllevó a ambos.

Si bien era su primer beso, parecía todo lo contrario. En cuanto el aire faltaba separaban sus labios unos pocos milímetros para que obtuvieran el oxígeno necesario sin que sus lenguas se separasen y de inmediato volvían a juntaban sus bocas con gusto. Parecían una pareja que no se había visto en semanas y estaban ansiosos de recuperar el tiempo perdido.

A estas alturas las dos Eevee-evoluciones había decidido dormirse y dejarlos a ellos con su privacidad. La cola de Umbreon rodeaba a Glaceon mientras que una de las oreja de la tipo hielo cubría tiernamente el cuello del tipo siniestro.

Finalmente Bakura levantó un poco el rostro cuando sintió que sus manos no podrían mantenerse quietas en la cintura de Ryou por mucho más tiempo si seguían así. Entreabrió los ojos y lo miró feliz, sintiéndose en la cima del mundo, luego subió una de sus manos para acariciarle dulcemente la mejilla -antes que sus manos subieran 'por cuenta propia' dentro del pijama del menor, como sentía que podría pasar si no se tomaban un momento-

─Ryou ─le llamó con calidez y cariño en su voz.

" _No puedo hacerlo… ¡No puedo decírselo!_ " fue lo único que pudo pensar de forma medianamente coherente, así que simplemente decidió abrazarlo y ocultar el rostro en el cálido pecho del mayor.

─Estoy algo cansado… ¿podemos dormir? ─susurró algo inseguro.

─ ¿Eh? ─Bakura se quedó algo desconcertado ¿acaso ese beso no había significado tanto para Ryou como para él?

Ryou suspiró y levantó el rostro ─quiero dormir aquí contigo ─le respondió en un susurro, dándole un beso rápido ─nuestros pokemons han ocupado mi cama ─desvió el rostro a verlos ─y no tengo ganas de subir a las literas de arriba… ¿puedo dormir contigo? ─puso su frente en el hombro ajeno.

Bakura inclinó a poner su boca junto a la oreja de Ryou ─con una condición ─Ryou emitió un sonido de incertidumbre ─que duermas conmigo de hoy en adelante ─dijo, con una sonrisa ladina ─ ¿no serás tan malo de dejarme dormir contigo solo una vez verdad? ─lo tomó de la cintura y se hizo para atrás, quedando bocarriba con Ryou medio encima suyo ─eres muy tibio y me das ganas de abrazarte toda la noche ─siguió murmurándole al oído, provocando que la piel de Ryou se mantuviera erizada.

Ryou se sonrojó _"¿estará refiriéndose sólo al campamento?... Será mejor que no me haga muchas ilusiones… después de lo que tengo que decirle, no sé siquiera si él querrá volver a hablarme_ " Ryou suspiró y se acomodó mejor con Bakura ─eso me gustaría ─le respondió con una sonrisa _"Al menos disfrutaré de esto mientras dure_ " pensó, acurrucándose mimosamente en el pecho ajeno… eso podría volverse adictivo para él… … Y eso podría ser peligroso.

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Doble Equipo (pero yo lo aprendí en el anime como Multiplicación y me gusta más ese nombre.**

 **Aquí tenemos un nuevo capítulo lleno de emociones, sobretodo por parte de los albinos. Ryou estuvo a punto de ser descubierto y lo mismo le sucederá a Yugi ¿qué creen que pase primero? Los campeones tomarán el valor de revelar su título a sus amores o estos se enterarán por boca de terceros.  
Además Ryou y Bakura están llevando su relación ya a otro nivel**

 **¿Qué les depara a nuestros héroes los días venideros en la acampada? ¡Para descubrirlo, no se pierdan el siguiente capítulo!**

 **(jajaja, eso sí que me quedó como el locutor de pokemon)**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	10. Revelaciones Impactantes

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **10\. Revelaciones Impactantes.**

 _ **/**_

 _Ryou se sonrojó "¿estará refiriéndose sólo al campamento?... Será mejor que no me haga muchas ilusiones… después de lo que tengo que decirle, no sé siquiera si él querrá volver a hablarme" Ryou suspiró y se acomodó mejor con Bakura ─eso me gustaría ─le respondió con una sonrisa "Al menos disfrutaré de esto mientras dure" pensó, acurrucándose mimosamente en el pecho ajeno… eso podría volverse adictivo para él… … Y eso podría ser peligroso._

 _ **/**_

Les había dejado ir a colocar sus pertenecías en las habitaciones correspondientes mientras empezaban 'las clases' así que Yami aprovechó de preguntarle a Yugi su reacción anterior.

─Lamento si te incomodé al decir que íbamos a compartir habitación sin consultarte ─dijo el oji-amatista, algo sonrojado sentándose en la cama elegida.

─No me molesta Yugi ─respondió el mayor con una sonrisa, parándose enfrente del otro e inclinándose para apoyar las manos en la cama a sus lados, acorralándolo y dejando sus rostro a poco espacio ─pero si se me hizo curiosa tu reacción ─develó con una media sonrisa.

El menor hecho una cabeza un poco hacia atrás, intimidado por la repentina cercanía ─yo, bueno… no sabía si tu querrías compartir cuarto con ella pero… vi que Miho quería pedírselo y… sé que ella estaría más cómoda con otra chica que con uno de nosotros o cualquier otro desconocido… por eso… por eso ─empezó a bajar el volumen de su voz al decir las ultimas frases.

Yami le sonrió y besó la frente ─vaya, que considerado ─iba a separarse de él, sabiendo lo incomodo que lo tendría, hasta que sintió la mano de Yugi sujetando su chaqueta azul.

─Además… yo… ─titubeó un poco ─también quería compartir cuarto contigo… después de todo ya lo hemos hecho en el centro pokemon*.

─ ¿Te digo algo? ─se inclinó a su oído ─yo tampoco quería compartir cuarto con nadie más ─declaró ─o quo lo hicieras tu ─completó con cierta posesividad en su voz. Luego se separó y le guiñó un ojo ─anda, creo que ya debemos regresar con los demás Yugi ─le dijo, caminando hacia la puerta.

Yugi tomó una profunda bocanada cuando Yami le dio la espalda, esperando bajarse el sonrojo que, estaba consiente, adornaba sus mejillas.

─De acuerdo, en lo que pasamos a las actividades grupales quiero que trabajen en hacerse amigos de su pokemon ─dijo el hombre a cargo del equipo rojo.

─ ¡Sí!

─Veamos ─Yami sacó su pokedex para apuntar a Crobat.

 **Veneno X, Supersónico, Colmillo Veneno, Tajo Aéreo y Mordisco**.

─Nada mal ─aceptó el oji-vino.

─Jolt Jolt ─habló el tipo electico.

─ ¿Qué pasa Jolteon? ─Yami miró hacia donde su Eevee-evolución, viendo a Yugi a su izquierda, jugueteando con Venomoth y Espeon ─sí, ve a jugar con ellos ─concedió con un sonrisa. Feliz, Jolteon saltó hacia el tricolor menor. Yami miró a su alrededor, muchos de los entrenadores se concentraban en su nuevo pokemon, unos jugaban con ellos, otros trataban de desarrollar un estilo de batalla, pero lo que notó fue que varios estaban observando detenidamente a Yugi ¿por qué? Sabía que el oji-amatista era lindo pero no le agradaban tantos ojos encima de él.

Arrastró su silla y mesa junto a Yugi, ofreciéndole una sonrisa cuando este lo miró interrogante y agradeciendo internamente que Crobat y Venomoth parecieran llevarse muy bien por lo que no tendría que inventarse alguna excusa para permanecer cerca de su lindo oji-amatista.

Igualmente, algunas chicas del grupo no tardaron en juntarse, compartiendo risas a comentarios sobre los pokemons. Miho estaba adelante viendo a Tea quien estaba al frente del salón, de pie junto a su Kirlia y Chatot estaba de pie en la mesa del profesor. El pokemon corchea empezó a entonar una melodía, cosa que atrajo la atención de la mayoría; Tea sacó de una pokeball a otro de sus pokemons, una bella y elegante Lopunny y juntas las tres empezaron a danzar al frente, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción de Chatot*.

 _Itsushika ukiru tameni okisarinishita shiawase  
Itsuwaru koto de sugatte ototteta tadano maboroshini  
(Antes de darme cuenta, he abandonado la felicidad para vivir  
Mintiendo, estaba aferrado y bailando en una mera ilusión)_

Tea levantó su brazo derecho al cielo, Lopunny y Kirlia imitaron su postura, separando ambas piernas antes de dar un giro en su lugar y llevar ambas manos a la izquierda de su rostro para dar un par de palmadas. Bailaban al ritmo de la canción de Chatot, una melodía muy conocida en aquella región así que la mayoría de los entrenadores prestaron atención a ellas y empezaron aplaudir a su danza.

Yugi, como muchos, sonrió ante la presentación de la castaña; en realidad bailaba bonito y tenía una gran coordinación con sus pokemons, muestra de que el baile era algo que las unía a las tres, una puesta hermosa… Además, reconocía la canción, le gustaba y sin darse cuenta empezó a cantarla por lo bajo.

Yami parecía ser el único que no prestaba atención a Tea, sus ojos estaban en Yugi aunque de forma algo disimulada para que el menor no se diera cuenta. Aun con el 'alboroto' podía escuchar la dulce y melodiosa voz de Yugi… le parecía preciosa su forma de cantar.

 _Hitomitojitashikai no atede  
kimi no ega o sagashiteta  
Yureteiru omokageni bokura wa yume hidakidakenuketeku sou  
Itsunohika munenishimatteta kono omoi moichido nigirishimete ima  
(En el borde de mi deseo de tener mis ojos cerrados  
Estaba buscando tu cara sonriente  
Abrasemos nuestros sueños y corramos junto a la imagen vacilante, es cierto  
Agarraré este pensamiento que he mantenido encerrado en mi pecho desde el otro día, de nuevo)  
_

─Tea, es genial, bailas muy bien ─aduló Miho, aplaudiendo repetidas veces.

─Jeje ¿lo crees? ─sonrió la castaña, llevándose una mano tras la nuca ─Bueno, eso es porque bailar es mi pasión y es algo que nos encanta hacer ¿cierto? ─Kirlia y Lopunny asintieron a las palabras de su entrenadora. Chatot charló animado.

─Bueno, está claro que estos días serán muy entretenidos ─sonrió Yugi.

─Sí tú lo dices ─Yami pasó su brazo por el respaldo de la silla de Yugi, simulando desinterés pero acercándose más a Yugi quien no tardó en ruborizarse levemente. Una cosa era que Yami se le recostase en las piernas cuando estaban solos en el laboratorio y otra diferente que se mostrase tan cercano frente a tantas otras personas… Yugi había descubierto que Yami se sentía más cómodo y se expresaba mejor cuando ambos estaban solos y realmente no era algo que le importase mucho.  
Aun así no dudó en recostarse un poco en el brazo del oji-vino.

─ ¡Muy bien todos, salgan al patio para que podamos comenzar con las actividades de hoy! ─anunció el hombre a cargo de su grupo.

─ ¡Sí! ─aceptaron todos.

─ ¡Vamos Yami, esto será divertido! ─dijo Yugi levantándose de su lugar y tomando el brazo del oji-vino, jalándolo levemente.

─Claro, claro, ya voy ─respondió el mayor con una pequeña sonrisa, levantándose para caminar a la par de Yugi con Crobat en su hombro y Venomoth sobre la cabellera de Yugi.

─ ¿No decías que esto sería divertido? ─lo molestó Yami, viendo la expresión incomoda de Yugi.

─Es que… no soy bueno en este tipo de cosas ─dijo Yugi, mirando la cuerda tensa frente a ellos.

─Vamos, solo es un juego ─Yami se pasó al lado contrario de la cuerda ─y lo haremos juntos ─el oji-vino puso sus manos junto a las de Yugi en la cuerda. Crobat la tomó un poco más adelante con sus patas, igual que Venomoth.

─ ¿Ambos equipos listos? ─preguntó Solomon. El equipo rojo y el verde estaba jugando a tirar la cuerda junto con su pokemon temporal ─ ¡Tiren!

─ ¡Jahhhh!

─ ¡Tireeen, tireeen!

El resto de la mañana pasó entre juegos divertidos para que los entrenadores se integraran y así llegó el almuerzo por lo que todos se reunieron en la cafetería.

Yugi y Yami se sentaron juntos con sus pokemons a comer, Miho arrastró con ella a Tea a la misma mesa y Tristán no tardó en unírseles.

Las chicas eran quienes predominaban en la conversación, Tristán también se unía y se notaba que Miho le interesaba.

─Si me disculpan, debo hacer algo ─Yugi se levantó de su lugar luego de haber terminado de comer, quería buscar a su abuelo para consultarle algo ─los veré en la siguiente actividad ─anunció ─Espeon, Venomoth, vamos ─con ánimo Yugi salió de la cafetería seguido de sus pokemons para buscar a su abuelo.

Viendo esto Tea trató de integrar a Yami en la charla pero este simplemente respondía con monosílabos y se apresuró a terminar de comer para irse del lugar.

─Jolteon andando ─dijo serio, levantándose de su lugar. Crobat voló hasta su hombro y el oji-vino salió también del lugar.

─ ¿Qué le pasa a ese chico? ─dijo la castaña, arqueando una ceja.

Miho se encogió de hombros ─es lindo pero no es muy sociable que digamos ─comentó la peliazul ─creo que solo le tiene verdadera confianza a Yugi.

─Hmmm ─Tea se quedó viendo la puerta por la que salió Yami.

─ ¡Abuelito! ─llegó Yugi corriendo a donde estaba el profesor.

─ ¡Ah Yugi! ¿Qué tal estas hijo? ¿Te estás divirtiendo? ─sonrió el anciano.

─Claro que sí abuelo ─afirmó el oji-amatista ─Venomoth es un pokemon muy amigable ─comentó, señalando al tipo bicho sobre su cabello.

─Me alegra oír eso ─dijo Solomon, asintiendo con la cabeza.

─Abuelo ¿necesitas ayuda con algo? ─se ofreció el menor.

─ ¿Eh? ─el profesor lo miró ─no te preocupes por nada más que divertirte, hijo ─le acarició el cabello ─tenemos todo controlado aquí.

─ ¿Seguro? ─Solomon asintió ─de acuerdo entonces te veré después, abuelo. Regresaré con los demás ─anunció, dándose la vuelta.

─De acuerdo Yugi.

El tricolor salió del salón donde estaba su abuelo y corrió hacia el patio para quedarse a la sombra de los arboles donde estaban algunos juegos de parque, pero antes de eso fue abordado por un grupo de 8 o 10 entrenadores de los otros equipos.

 **-o- En Jotho**

─Muy bien Castform, usa granizo ─el pokemon del clima emitió un viento frio, como una leve ventisca que provocó que su cambiase a la de nieve ─bien, practiquemos tu rayo hielo ahora ─señaló una roca.

Con algo de timidez, Castform acató la orden de su maestro temporal, formó su ataque frente a su boca y la lanzó al punto señalado pero solo logró formar una gran capa de hielo sobre un lateral de la roca.

─Eso estuvo bien, pero yo sé que puedes hacerlo mucho mejor ─lo alentó ─intentémoslo una vez más ¡Usa Nieve Polvo! ─señaló ahora al pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba por ahí cerca. Castform hizo caso ─ojos abiertos ─recordó amablemente. Castform uso su movimiento y congelo la superficie del riachuelo por un amplio espectro ─ ¡eso estuvo muy bien Castform! ─felicitó el albino, acercándose al agua congelada, dándole un par de puños ─mira esto, la congelaste toda, no solo la superficie ─Castform se mostró sorprendido ─ ¿lo ves amigo? Eres muy fuerte, solo debes confiar en ti mismo como yo creo en ti ─le sonrío con dulzura.

Castform sonrió, rozándose cariñosamente contra la mejilla de Ryou quien rió por la ternura del pokemon.

No muy lejos de allí, un poco arriba en una colina cercana estaba Bakura, observando a su querido Ryou con una sonrisa junto a Umbreon.

─Ryou lo está haciendo estupendamente ─dijo para sí ─nosotros también debemos esforzarnos ─miró a Gligar, quien ni le prestó atención ─muy bien chiquitín quiero que uses tu Tijera X en mi ─se auto-señaló. Gligar lo miró incrédulo y Umbreon como si se hubiera vuelto loco ─anda, atácame ─insistió.

Gligar agitó su cabeza, saliendo su sorpresa pero no dudo en hacerle caso: cruzó sus brazos para lanzarle el ataque tipo bicho pero Bakura solo se hizo a un lado ─oh vamos ¿eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ─se burló, a Gligar le saltó una venita en la cabeza y atacó de nuevo. Bakura volvió a esquivarlo ─que lento ¿estás de broma? Creí que eras más hábil.

Enojado y con el orgullo tocado Glilgar se abalanzó sobre Bakura, usando su movimiento mientras que el albino solo se hacía para atrás, esquivándolo. Finalmente no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque de lleno por lo que cruzó los brazos frente a su rostro para cubrirse ─eso está mucho mejor Gligar ─alabó ─ese fue un gran ataque, excelente precisión ─Glilgar aterrizó y ladeó la cabeza, confundido por su entrenador ─ahora escucha, usa Acróbata y acata con fuerza ─instruyó.

Gligar frunció el ceño en determinación y, usando su cola como resorte, dio salto al aire y empezó a volar a su alrededor, a una distancia considerable, lanzándose de vez en cuando hacia el albino, desde diferentes puntos pero Bakura procuraba esquivarlos ─ay, muy lento ─se movió hacia la derecha ─acelérale amigo ─se agachó cuando se le vino de frente ─concéntrate ─finalmente Gligar logró tumbarlo, lanzándosele desde atrás ─bien, excelente trabajo ─sonrió.

─Gliiiii?

…

Minutos más tarde, Duke llegó junto a Houndoom a donde estaba Ryou.

─Hola Duke ─saludó amablemente el dulce albino ─ ¿qué tal estas? ─sonrió.

─Oh, genial, gracias ─sonríe de vuelta ─hemos estado entrenando ¿cierto Houndoom? ─acarició la cabeza de su acompañante.

─Eso está bien si vas a pelear contra Rebecca ─sonrió ─ella es muy buena entrenadora ─avisó.

─Me lo imagino ─sonrió el pelinegro.

Bakura empezó a bajar de la colina donde estaba, quería enseñarle a Ryou los progresos que había hecho con Gligar y lo bien que ya se llevaban; quería ver la sonrisa de sus dulces labios mientras lo elogiaba por su esfuerzo… así era su adorado Ryou.

─Disculpa… hay algo que quería preguntarte desde ayer ─dijo Duke. Bakura se acercó más sin ser notado, pues su Ryou estaba muy atento al pelinegro y viceversa, esto le causo curiosidad y quiso saber de qué hablaban… aunque algo le dijo que no hiciera ruido.

─Sí, se ha notado ─dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos. Bakura lo notó.

─De ser así ¿Por qué huiste ayer durante el almuerzo? ─Duke se cruzó de brazos.

Bakura no podía estar más confundido… o eso creía ─Pues, porque estabas a punto de decir algo muy importante frente a alguien que aún lo ignora.

Duke se mostró sorprendido. Bakura ladeó la cabeza ─ ¿alguien que no lo sabe? ─el pelinegro se lo pensó un poco ─dada tu familiaridad con la familia Hopkins dudó que sea Rebecca ─la imborrable sonrisa de Ryou le confirmó sus palabras ─entonces… ¿Bakura no lo…? ─Ryou negó con la cabeza ─ ¿por qué?

El albino menor tomó a Glaceon en brazos y la acunó contra su pecho ─no sé cómo pueda reaccionar él al saberlo… de hecho temo descubrirlo ─suspiró, apretando un poco a Glaceon ─nos conocemos hace poco a decir verdad y él es aspirante a la liga de Jotho, así que… ─Bakura entendía cada vez menos ─eh querido decírselo pero… me gana el miedo ─ ¿Qué era lo que Ryou no le había dicho? ¿Por qué temer? ¿Tan malo era?

─Quien lo diría… actúas como un adolescente cualquiera ─sonrió el pelinegro.

─De hecho lo soy ─el otro se encogió de hombros ─aunque porte ese título no quiere decir que no sea como cualquier otro chico.

Bakura decidió que era momento de acercarse y saber qué diablos estaba pasando ¿qué le ocultaba su Ryou?

─Entonces es cierto… Tú eres al que todos llaman el Príncipe de Hielo… Ryou Motou, Campeón de Jotho ─estableció serio.

Bakura sintió el alma caérsele a los pies ─así es ─Ryou agachó levemente la cabeza a modo de inclinación.

─ ¿Qué? ─musitó Bakura descolocado ─… Ryou.

El aludido se volteó, el momento pareció transcurrir en cámara lenta. El cabello de Ryou se balanceó ante su movimiento repentino al oír la voz de Bakura, sus ojos se abrieron como platos y los brazos cayeron a los costados de su cuerpo. Glaceon tuvo que saltar al piso y vio a Umbreon tan desconcertado como Bakura, bajó sus orejas y cola, mirándole con sus grandes y bonitos ojos azules temblando… tal como los marrones de Ryou al mirar a Bakura.

El albino mayor retrocedió un par de pasos, pisando sin querer una rama que antes había evadido al avanzar. El sonido del quiebre despertó a todos del pesado momento.

─ ¿Tu… eres…? ─musitó el mayor en shock.

Duke tragó duro, sentía la tensión en el ambiente y algo de culpabilidad por lo que se había desatado, aun cuando no supiera el real alcance de ello en los dos albinos.

Ryou estiró una mano hacia Bakura, dando el par de pasos que el otro había retrocedido, lo cual desencadeno la reacción del susodicho. Bakura se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr de vuelta al campamento con Gligar planeando tras él; Umbreon no tardó en imitarlo cuando Glaceon quiso correr a su lado.

─ ¡Bakura espera! ─gritó Ryou por fin.

─ ¡No! ─gritó el otro, y nuca fue más claro el dolor en su voz.

Ryou se quedó petrificado en su lugar por casi un minuto, hasta que Duke le puso delicadamente una mano en el hombro y el menor se dejó caer al piso de sentón, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos de inmediato así que recogió sus piernas, rodeándolas con sus brazos y ocultando su rostro en sus rodillas.

─Ryou… lo siento ─musitó el pelinegro.

El pequeño albino empezó a temblar por los fuertes sollozos que lo embargaron. Castform se posó sobre su pelo y Glaceon se le acurrucó al lado, visiblemente triste y preocupada.

Duke se inclinó tras él, arrepentido de lo que había causado ─Bakura ─gimoteó el albino.

.

Poco más adelante, Rebecca estaba con Teddiursa y su Gothitelle ─usa Psicocarga ─mandó a la pokemon de Unova quien generó varias esferas de energía psíquica a su alrededor, que finalmente lazó ─Bien Teddiursa, multiplícate y luego usa Garra Umbría.

─Uuuuursa ─el pokemon osito se concentró y generó seis copias de sí mismo, las cuales saltaron y usaron el movimiento de tipo fantasma, destruyendo todas las esferas de la psicocarga.

Rebecca aplaudió cuando Teddiursa aterrizó y sus copias desaparecieron ─excelente, lo haces muy bien ─felicitó, tendiéndole los brazos ─gracias por la ayuda Gothitelle ─le agradeció también a su pokemon psíquica.

─Teddi… ─el pokemon de tipo normal miró hacia unos arbustos, a la derecha de Rebecca, igual que Gothitelle, provocando que la rubia se pusiera alerta.

─ ¿Qué es…? ─miró hacia dicho lugar hasta que divisó una cabellera platinada acercándose a gran velocidad ─ ¡Ah, Bakura! ─reconoció, por lo que levantó un brazo en alto, como saludándole ─ ¿ya terminaste de entrenar con Gli…? ─no pudo terminar su pregunta pues el albino mayor no detuvo su carrera por ella. Al contrario, la rubia pudo sentir la ráfaga de aire, que provocó el veloz paso del chico y los dos pokemons que lo seguían, levantándole el cabello; por lo que se dio la vuelta, viendo su espalda perderse en el camino hacia el instituto ─ ¿Bakura? ─murmuró entre extrañada y preocupada, luego volteó a ver por la dirección en que había venido, poniendo una tez seria ─vamos Teddi, hay que averiguar que ha pasado ─le dijo la rubia, aunque ya tenía algo de idea al respecto ─Gothitelle, regresa por ahora ─la llamó a su pokeball y echó a correr hacia el claro donde estaban Ryou con Duke.

No demoró mucho en alcanzarlos, claro que un poco más que Bakura en recorrer el mismo trayecto y tuvo que parar para agarrar aire… Duke al verla realmente temió por su vida, si Rebecca llegaba a malentender las cosas y creer que él le había hecho daño a Ryou iba a liarse muy mal para él.

La blonda camino el tramo que le faltaba hacia donde Ryou seguía en su posición _hecho bolita_ y Duke hincado tras él. El pelinegro la volteó a verla entre preocupado y culpable.

─Ryou ─susurró la chica.

Ante esto el albino finalmente levantó la cara, sus ojos color chocolate estaban empapados y las lágrimas que acompañaban sus mudos sollozos empapaban sus mejillas.

─Re…becca ─susurró él entre hipidos.

─ ¿Qué ha pasado? ─preguntó, hincándose en una rodilla frente a él, aun con Teddiursa en brazos.

─Yo… lo siento, no quise… no sabía que Bakura estaba escuchándonos ─dijo Duke, quien aún tenía una mano en el hombro de Ryou.

Ryou pareció reaccionar al escuchar el nombre de Bakura y sus sollozos volvieron ─Bakura ─sollozó ─Rebecca, él… ya lo sabe ─musitó. Glaceon lo miró con ojos tristes.

─Me lo imaginé, pasó corriendo a mi lado sin detenerse y supe que algo había pasado ─dijo condescendiente ─y que ese algo te involucraba a ti ─Rebecca suspiró ─Ryou, sabías que esto iba a pasar más temprano que tarde.

─Pero no quería que pasara así ─gimoteó.

─Entonces ve y habla con él, aclara las cosas amigo ─sonrió, tratando de alentarlo.

─No puedo ─Ryou se encogió en su lugar ─Bakura debe estar odiándome ahora… seguramente no querrá ni verme.

─Teddi/Castttt… ─los pequeños Teddiursa y Castform, preocupados por el estado del albino.

A Rebecca le saltó una venita roja en la frente y se levantó molesta ─ ¿No puedes… o no quieres? ─preguntó ─por amor a Arceus Ryou ¿desde cuando eres así? Siempre luchas por lo que crees, por lo correcto, por quienes quieres ¿qué te detiene esta vez? ¿Acaso Bakura no es importante para ti? ¿Vas a dejar que las cosas se queden así como están? ─reclamó ella, cada frase más dura que la anterior. Duke tuvo que levantarse y ponerle las manos en los hombros, la rubia parecía querer lanzarse al albino para sacudirlo hasta lograr que entrase en razón.

─Becca… calma ─dijo el más alto, con una gotita bajándole por la frente.

─ ¡No! ─se reveló ella, sin soltarse de las manos ajenas ─quiero que vayas ahora mismo con él y hagas que te escuche ¡Habla y aclara las cosas o en serio me molestaré mucho contigo Ryou! ─pisoteó con firmeza ─ ¿no decías que él era especial? ¿Qué realmente había llegado a ser muy importante para aun con el poco tiempo de conocerse? ¡¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que se pierda ese sentimiento?!

Luego de todas esas acusaciones Ryou solo pudo bajar las piernas de golpe y dejar su mirada perdida vagar por el césped bajo él "¡¿Estás dispuesto a dejar que se pierda ese sentimiento?!" Ryou abrió los ojos como platos _"¡No! ¡No quiero que este sentimiento… desaparezca!"_ se llevó ambas manos al pecho ─no quiero… ─susurró ─ ¡que eso suceda!

Rebecca suspiró _"al fin reaccionó"_ ─entonces haz algo ─con voz más suave le tendió una mano.

Ryou atinó a tomarla y a levantarse de su sitio, limpiando sus mejillas y ojos con la mano libre bajo la atenta mirada de Castform y Glaceon ─tienes razón… tengo que verlo ─trató de mostrar una sonrisa pero esta no le llegó a los ojos, aun así, se mostraba decidido ─Glaceon, vamos ─la tipo hielo se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas con ánimo, dispuesta a acompañar a su entrenador.

─Eso está mejor ─sonrió Rebecca. Duke finalmente soltó sus hombros. Ryou iba a echar a correr por el mismo camino que Bakura cuando la campana del campamento sonó, llamando a todos los entrenadores de regreso pues las batallas darían comienzo ─Oh, rayos ─reclamó en voz baja ─deberás aguardar hasta después de los combates ─declaró la rubia.

Ryou suspiró ─entonces hay que irnos… dense prisa ─el joven albino empezó a correr.

─Espero que ese ánimo no disminuya ─musitó la rubia, tomando a Teddiursa en brazos para echar a correr tras su amigo.

─Espera pero… ¿ellos no se enfrentarán en batalla ahora? ─recordó Duke, corriendo con Houndoom junto a ella.

─ ¿Eh? ─Rebecca no había tenido en cuenta aquel factor ─oh no… esto no me huele nada bien ─dijo con cara de preocupación.

 **-o- De vuelta en Sinnoh.**

─Amm ¿sucede algo? ─preguntó Yugi a los entrenadores que lo habían abordado, todos parecían novatos, eran muy jóvenes,

─S-sí… disculpe ─inició una chica de apariencia tímida, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo recogido en dos coletas y traía un Skitty en brazos.

.

─Me pregunto dónde está Yugi ─musitó Yami mirando hacia todos lados ─Jolteon ¿no oyes a Espeon cerca? ─miró a su compañero que caminaba a su lado.

─Jolt ─negó el tipo eléctrico.

─Crooo cro ─Crobat voló del hombro de Yami y se posó frente al rostro del tricolor, señalándose con una de sus alas inferiores.

─ ¿Qué sucede? ─parpadeó extrañado ─ ¿tú puedes encontrarlo?

─ ¡Crooo! ─afirmó el pokemon murciélago, luego le dio la espalda a Yami y emitió unas ondas sonoras hacia el frente, luego de unos segundos agitó sus orejas puntiagudas ─Croooo crrooo ─se volteó hacia Yami, cabeceando en una dirección especifica.

─ ¿Está por allá? ─musitó para sí ─de acuerdo Crobat, te sigo ─Yami caminó tras su nuevo pokemon.

─Crooooo ─Crobat regresó al hombro de Yami y señaló con su ala derecha a la vuelta del muro por el que caminaban.

─Gracias ─Yami caminó hasta la esquina y dio la vuelta, viendo a Yugi casi pegado a la pared y rodeado como por diez personas. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ¿qué pasaba?

─ ¿U-usted es Yugi Motou? ─preguntó la chica que le habló primero.

Yugi no notó que Espeon se puso tensa ─Sí, ese es mi nombre ─Yami se sorprendió un poco, pero supuso que conocían a Yugi por ser nieto del profesor Motou.

─ ¡Increíble/genial/sorprendente! ─chillaron varios de los entrenadores cuchicheando entre sí.

Yami ya no entendía nada.

─ ¡Tenemos aquí al campeón de la Liga Sinnoh! ─chilló más alto uno de ellos.

─ ¿Qué? ─susurró Yami sin ser oído por nadie más aparte de Espeon quien trató de llamar la atención de Yugi. Venomoth aún estaba sorprendido del nivel de su entrenador temporal.

─ ¿Vas a darnos una clase? ─preguntó una chica ─ ¿por qué estas con el resto de los entrenadores? ─estableció un niño ─ ¿tienes novia? ─consultó coqueta una de las chicas.

─ ¿eh? ─Yugi se hizo un poco para atrás al ser abordado de forma tan repentina ─no voy a dar clases, vine a participar en la acampada con mis amigos, como ustedes ─dijo firme ─no tiene importancia que sea el campeón o no ─dijo en tono más bajo.

─ ¿Yugi…?

─ ¡Eeeeon!

─ ¿Qué te pasa Espeon? ─preguntó Yugi tras el grito de su pokemon, luego volteó a ver a su lado ─ ¡¿Eh?... Yami!

Los ojos amatistas y los color vino chocaron en un momento tenso. Yugi levantó una mano en dirección a la del mayor pero este simplemente se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

─ ¡Yami espera! ─Yugi no dudó en dejar atrás a todos los que lo habían abordado y salir corriendo tras de Yami ─ ¡Yami!

Pero el oji-vino no paró, siguió corriendo, Yugi tampoco paró pero Yami era más rápido que él por lo que cuando este se desvió hacia el bosque cercano lo perdió de vista ─Ahhh, ahhh ─Yugi se detuvo a coger aire ─… Yami ─musitó triste.

─Venooo Venomoth ─trató de consolarlo el tipo bicho/veneno.

─Regresemos amigos ─dijo decaído, caminando de vuelta. Al menos él no se perdería en ese lugar…Esperaba que Yami tampoco.

─Eoooon/Moooooth ─sus pokemons se mostraron preocupados por su decaído estado de ánimo.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho.**

─Las batallas pokemon están por comenzar ─dijo Arthur ─les recuerdo que el objetivo es pelear de tal manera que saquen lo mejor de su pokemon.

─ ¡Sí, señor! ─afirmaron todos.

─Pues que dé inició ¿Quiénes quieren comenzar?

Muchos se quedaron viendo entre sí, murmurando por lo bajo. Rebecca y Duke notaron que Ryou se la pasaba mirando a Bakura quien estaba algo apartado entre los entrenadores más jóvenes, con la mirada cubierta por el flequillo y casi se le podía ver el aura depresiva a su alrededor.

─ ¡Yo empiezo! ─dijo con energía la rubia ─ ¿Vamos Duke?

─Por supuesto Becca ─el pelinegro le guiñó un ojo y ambos caminaron a sus respectivos lugares en la arena.

─Muy bien Teddi, hay que hacerlo ─dijo la rubia, soltando a Teddiursa.

─Ursaaa.

─Adelante Houndoom.

─Groooar.

─ ¡Inicien! ─indicó Tachibana.

─Teddiursa, Ojitos Tiernos ─inició Rebecca.

─ ¿Qué más podía esperarse de una chica? Lo siento pero eso no servirá de nada ¡Usa lanzallamas! ─mandó el pelinegro.

─Multiplícate ─respondió ella.

Houndoom arrojó el fuego por su boca hacia el pokemon osito quien, justo al último instante, rodeó al tipo fuego/siniestro con múltiples copias de sí mismo, evitando ser golpeado por el fuego.

─Nada mal ─admitió el pelinegro ─usa polución.

─Groaaar ─Houndoom arrojó una cortina de humo venenoso, envolviendo a todas las copias y haciéndolas desaparecer y envenenando a Teddiursa.

─ ¡Ay no Teddi!

─Usa Lanzallamas una vez más ─mandó Duke.

─Teddi, usa Tajo Cruzado ─con mucha más agilidad, Teddiursa corrió y saltó para esquivar el fuego y darle un golpe súper eficaz que hizo a Houndoom derrapar bastante.

─ ¿qué? ¿pero por qué ahora es más rápido? ─preguntó confundido.

─La habilidad, Pies Rápidos de Teddiursa aumenta su velocidad cuando sufre un cambio de estado ─explicó Rebecca ─usa Tajo Cruzado una vez más.

Duke frunció el ceño " _definitivamente es una entrenadora de temer_ " ─Contraataque ─respondió.

─Ay no, Teddiursa para ─trato de advertir la rubia pero fue muy tarde.

Teddiursa golpeó por segunda vez a Houndoom pero este se rodeó de aura rojiza/anaranjada que repelió el golpe e hizo el doble de daño al pokemon osito, sumado el daño del veneno.

Los entrenadores estaban todos atentos al emocionante combate… todos salvo un par de albinos.

─Garra Umbría ─mandó Rebecca.

─Golpe Bajo ─contraatacó.

─Cambia a Tajo Cruzado.

─ ¡Cuidado Houndoom, esquívalo!

El tipo siniestro no alcanzó a evadirlo a tiempo y se llevó todo el peso del ataque, súper eficaz. Acabando con su energía.

─Houndoom no puede continuar, Teddiursa y Rebecca ganan ─dictó Tachibana.

Duke suspiró. Rebecca saltó en su lugar ─ ¡Bien hecho, Teddi! ─corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

─Aquí tienes ─Arthur se acercó y le dio una baya Meloc, para curar el veneno del pokemon osito.

─Gracias abuelo.

─Fue un gran combate ─Duke se acercó con Houndoom y le tendió la mano a Rebecca ─gracias.

─Digo lo mismo Duke ─la rubia estrechó su mano y le guiñó un ojo antes de que regresaran a su lugar junto a Ryou.

─Que pasen los siguientes entrenadores ─pidió el profesor.

─ ¡Anda, ya! ─Rebecca lo empujó.

─Ah, sí ─dijo algo distraído ─es nuestro turno Castform ─confía en ti y pon todo tu esfuerzo ─le sonrió a su pokemon temporal.

─ ¿Contra quién vas a combatir, Ryou? ─le preguntó el profesor.

─Mi oponente es… Bakura ─fijó su vista en el albino mayor.

El aludido se sobresaltó en su lugar, dudó si declinar la batalla pero su Gligar jaló la pernera de su pantalón ─ ¡Glii Gliiigar! ─emitió aparentemente decidido.

─Yo…

… **Esta Historia Continuará xD**

 ***Ra!... Sacado de contexto eso sonó taaaaan comprometedor ¬w¬  
x'D**

 ***Warriors: cuarto opening de Yugioh! Duel Monsters**

 **Yohooooho! Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo ¿qué les pareció esto? Un poco de drama al asunto. Ryou y Yugi están pasando por una situación un tanto peliaguda ¿cierto? ¿Cómo lo afrontará cada uno? ¿Qué consecuencias habrá? ¿Cómo resultará todo? ¿Podrán reconciliarse antes de que termine el campamento o cada quien seguirá su camino con ese tierno lazo tan resquebrajado?**

 **¡Averigüémoslo en el próximo capítulo! ¡No se lo pierdan!**

 **Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Nos leemos en el próximo cap!**

 **¡Saludos mis amores! Ja ne~nya**


	11. Hablando se entiende la gente

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **11.** **Hablando se entiende la gente (Vamo a Calmarno)**

 _ **/  
**_ _─Que pasen los siguientes entrenadores ─pidió el profesor._

─ _¡Anda, ya! ─Rebecca lo empujó._

─ _Ah, sí ─dijo algo distraído ─es nuestro turno Castform ─confía en ti y pon todo tu esfuerzo ─le sonrió a su pokemon temporal._

─ _¿Contra quién vas a combatir, Ryou? ─le preguntó el profesor._

─ _Mi oponente es… Bakura ─fijó su vista en el albino mayor._

 _El aludido se sobresaltó en su lugar, dudó si declinar la batalla pero su Gligar jaló la pernera de su pantalón ─ ¡Glii Gliiigar! ─emitió aparentemente decidido._

─ _Yo…  
_ _ **/**_

─ ¡Gli Gligar! ─insistió el pokemon escorpión.

Bakura lo miró unos momentos luego le sonrió levemente, pero la sonrisa no le llegó a los ojos ─bien, hay que hacerlo ─dijo en voz baja.

Ambos albinos tomaron sus posiciones frente a frente, con Gligar y Castform en medio.

─ ¡Inicien!

Bakura se quedó mirando atento a Castform con una postura algo tensa.

─Si no vas a atacar lo haremos nosotros ─dijo serio el menor ─Castform, usa granizo y luego Viento Hielo ─Castform cambió su forma y tipo al de hielo y realizó su ataque.

Bakura dudó un poco ─Evádelo, usa Acróbata ─Gligar golpeó el suelo con su cola y levantó el vuelo para evadir el Viento hielo pero no logró conectar su ataque. Bakura tragó duro y se dijo mentalmente que debía tener cuidado, los movimientos de tipo hielo eran súper efectivos contra Gligar ─Usa Chirrido.

─Meteorobola ─indicó Ryou.

─Caaaaast ─el pokemon del clima formó sobre su cabeza una gran bola de nieve y hielo que lanzó hacia Gligar.

─…Acróbata ─mandó de nuevo Bakura. Gligar saltó de nuevo al aire, evadiendo el movimiento del momentáneo tipo hielo y lo rodeo ágilmente, golpeándolo desde atrás.

─Castform resiste ahí.

─Ahora usa Tijera X ─un poco más confiado luego haber conectado el primer golpe, Bakura cambio su postura a una más firme.

─Usa Nieve Polvo ─instruyó el menor de los albinos.

─Ataque arena, Gligar.

Las ráfagas de tierra y de nieve chocaron en medio del campo, imponiéndose rápidamente las segundas y golpeando a Gligar.

─ ¡Gligar!

─ ¿Qué pasa contigo? Esa no es tu forma de pelear ─le dijo serio y en voz algo baja, llevándose una mano a la cadera ─si no tomas esto en serio es un insulto, como entrenadores que somos ─ ¡Castform, usa Alud! ─frunció el ceño.

─ ¡Gligar…! ─Bakura se quedó paralizado tras la acusación de Ryou y no pudo darle una indicación a Gligar, el cual recibió una avalancha de rocas congeladas que lo dejó muy débil.

─Usa Rayo de Hielo y luego cambia a Danza Lluvia ─Castform lanzó de su boca el rayo blanco-azulado con el que congeló al pokemon escorpión y luego usó el movimiento de clima tipo agua, cambiando a su forma lluvia por lo que su cuerpo pasó a ser una gota de agua con una nube oscura en su base.

─ ¿Por qué Danza Lluvia? ─preguntó atrás Duke, confuso.

─Cuando la lluvia está presente, el estado de congelación permanece más tiempo* a excepción de pokemons con ciertas habilidades ─explicó Rebecca, observando sería el combate.

─Gligar no puede continuar, Castform y Ryou son los ganadores ─declaró Tachibana.

Castform sonrió, soltó un suspiro y se dejó caer el piso algo cansado, se giró a ver a Ryou quien, con una dulce sonrisa le indicó que se quedase allí.

Bakura, con la cabeza gacha, caminó hasta su Gligar congelado. El Houndoom de Duke se acercó y usó su fuego con cuidado para descongelarlo ─Gracias ─susurró el albino mayor, arrodillándose para recoger al pokemon ─lo siento ─dijo en el mismo tono, tomándolo en brazos ─la culpa fue mía, no puse la atención que debería, perdóname Gligar ─expresó con los ojos cerrados fuertemente.

─…Gliii… gli~gar ─con voz algo débil el pequeño pokemon escorpión negó suavemente, dándole a entender a Bakura que no debía preocuparse.

Ryou sonrió al ver esto y caminó hacia el centro de la arena, también para recoger a Castform ─estoy muy orgulloso de ti, lo hiciste de maravilla ─luego le tendió una mano a Bakura ─a pesar de todo, demostraste el esfuerzo y el tiempo que le dedicaste a crear tu lazo con Gligar… espero que la próxima vez podamos tener un mejor combate ─expresó suavemente, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Bakura lo miró hacia arriba, por entre su flequillo; dudó pero a fin de cuentas tomó la mano de Ryou para levantarse. En ese contacto, ambos sintieron una suave descarga eléctrica, como cuando volaban juntos en Dragonair.

Apenas Bakura se puso de pie y soltó rápidamente a Ryou, hizo una pequeña inclinación y se dio la vuelta para irse del lugar… necesitaba, no, quería estar solo.

Ryou se quedó con la mano estirada y una mirada de preocupación, recibiendo los aplausos de la mayoría de entrenadores y bajo la mirada cautelosa de Rebecca y Duke.

 **-o- De vuelta a Sinnoh -o-**

El resto de las actividades de la tarde pasaron sin pena ni gloria, por lo menos para Yugi, ya que Yami no regresó y al caer el crepúsculo él tricolor de ojos violáceos ya empezaba a preocuparse seriamente.

Los reunieron a cenar y de Yami ni su sombra.

─Ne Yugi ¿Y Yami? ─preguntó curiosa Miho.

─Yo… no lo sé ─dijo decaído, revolviendo los espaguetis en su plato.

Tea arqueó una ceja ─ ¿Qué pasó? Creí que eran buenos amigos ─comentó, apoyando su mentón en una mano y mirando al oji-amatista.

Yugi apretó un puño bajo la mesa ante ese comentario, no sabía si la castaña lo había dicho con mala intención pero, en su situación, a sus oídos fue un comentario ponzoñoso.

─Nosotros…

─ ¿Se pelearon o algo así? ─preguntó Tristán.

Yugi agachó la cabeza, soltando el tenedor en su plato de comida a la mitad. Miho miró mal a Tristán ante eso, podía ser un poco despistada pero no le gustaba que lastimaran los sentimientos de sus amigos.

Yugi se levantó de golpe y salió corriendo del comedor con dirección al bosque, seguido de cerca por su fiel Espeon y su temporal Venomoth.

─ ¿Fue por algo que dije? ─parpadeó extrañado el moreno.

" _Yami… Yami… ¡Yami!_ " Yugi corrió sin fijarse ni que camino tomaba, ligeras lagrimas picaban y empañaban sus ojos pero estos se paseaban sin descanso por todo su alrededor buscando señales del oji-vino " _Yo también me siento muy feliz de haberte conocido, Yugi_ " ─ ¡Yami!

Luego de un rato de correr Yugi llegó a una pequeña zona montañosa que, si no mal recordaba, limitaba al pueblo con el mar. El sol ya se ocultaba tras aquellas montañas y el cielo detrás remplazaba los colores rosas y anaranjadas por tonos azules más fríos y oscuros.  
El oji-amatista se dejó caer sentado en su lugar, observando algo con la vista perdida al horizonte " _Yami… ¿dónde estás?"_ pensó entre un sollozó, rodeando sus piernas " _Ryou, te extraño… quisiera que estuvieras aquí"_

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho -o-**

Ryou tuvo la intensión de ir tras Bakura pero se quedó en el campo de batallas. Para cuando todos los entrenadores terminaron el atardecer estaba comenzando.

─Todos los hicieron muy bien, peleando con su nuevo pokemon, así que a partir de ahora quiero que elijan un punto de reunión y se hagan amigos del resto de los pokemon ─dijo el señor Tachibana al finalizar la actividad ─y ahora es momento de anunciar al entrenador que mejor desarrolló su relación con su pokemon… ─todos esperaron atentos ─ ¡Del equipo azul es Ryou!

Al albino eso lo tomó un poco por sorpresa, pues no estaba que se diga muy atento ─ ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ─todo su equipo lo animó.

─Así se hace Ryou ─le sonrió Rebecca, dándole una ligera palmada.

─Y después de haber sumado los puntos de los dos días, el equipo con mayor puntaje es… ¡el equipo rojo! ─el propio Duke se mostró sorprendido ─en segundo el equipo azul ─Rebecca chilló incrédula ─y llegando al final el equipo rojo.

─ ¡¿Cómo?! Pero si fue Ryou quien ganó más puntos de todos ─reclamó indignada la rubia.

─Cierto, pero aunque el equipo azul se esforzó mucho, perdieron puntos por cierto pleito que requirió una sanción el día de ayer ─dijo profesor sin mirar a su nieta.

Rebecca hizo un puchero, guardándose sus palabras mientras maldecía en su interior a Bakura por no estar ahí y compartir la vergüenza con ella.

─Lo siento ─dijo la rubia para su equipo ─prometo que lo compensaremos ─se llevó una mano tras la nunca. Afortunadamente ninguno de sus compañeros parecía realmente molesto con ella.

Se escuchó el llamado a comer ─seguro que después de un arduo día de esfuerzo todos deben tener apetito ─dijo el profesor, como una invitación a comer, a lo que todos salieron corriendo a la cafetería.

─No creo que Bakura se pierda la comida, seguro lo encontraremos en el comedor ─trató de animar Duke a Ryou.

─Ah, sí ─musitó algo esperanzado… esperanza que se desinfló al llegar al comedor y no encontrar al mayor.

─ ¿Decías Duke? ─se quejó Rebecca, al ver a Ryou más desanimado.

El pelinegro bajó la cabeza, con una nubecita negra alrededor ─yo mejor cierro mi boquita ─lloriqueó dramáticamente.

Ryou se permitió soltar una risilla ante eso, tomando su plato y comida para sus pokemons para ir a sentarse. Rebecca pidió el plato de Bakura también y junto con Duke siguieron al albino y se dispusieron a cenar junto a sus pokemons.

─Ten ─Rebecca empujó suavemente el plato con la comida que apartaron a Bakura ─llévaselo, a los chicos siempre se los calma a través del estómago.

─Pero… no sé si este en nuestra habitación ─dudó el albino.

─Pues si no vas no sabremos así que ─la rubia señaló hacia el pasillo ─ ¡ve! ─mandó.

Ryou miró unos instantes el plato, pero bastó un pequeño incentivo de Glaceon para tomar el plato y dirigirse a su cuarto. Una vez allí golpeó suavemente la puerta ─no quiero parecer grosero pero no quisiera una comitiva mientras hablamos las cosas ─le dijo a la rubia junto a Duke.

─Pues que mal, no me iré hasta que esté segura de que arreglaron las cosas ─dijo la menor, tan imponente como su escaso 1.50 le permitía.

Ryou rodó los ojos, dándose cuenta de que no salía ni un murmullo desde dentro, por lo que se atrevió a abrir la puerta y entrar.  
…Vaya sorpresa se llevaron al descubrir el cuarto desierto.

El albino dejó el plato de comida en la mesita de noche y escudriñó la habitación rápidamente con la vista, soltando un suspiro aliviado al descubrir las pertenencias del mayor aun en la cama de arriba… Eso significaba que al menos no había decidido irse del campamento.

─ ¿Dónde estará ese cabeza hueca? ─rezongó Rebecca.

Ryou frunció el ceño, su tés se tornó seria y decidida. Se acercó a la ventana abierta y soltó un silbido ─andando Glaceon ─apresuró el paso para salir al patio.

─ ¿Sabes dónde buscarlo? ─le preguntó Rebecca, antes de que doblara por el pasillo.

─No ─fue su única respuesta, saliendo junto a Glaceon y Castform.

Rebecca y Duke intercambiaron miradas y fueron tras él, pero apenas salieron al patio vieron a Ryou ya subido en su Dragonair, sobrevolando en dirección al Este.

─ ¿Por allí no quedan las cascadas Tohjo? ─musitó Duke, viéndolos perderse en el horizonte.

─…Sí ─respondió Rebecca.

 **-o- De vuelta a Sinnoh -o-**

Yugi no pudo evitar pensar en su primo. Realmente le hacía falta hablar con Ryou, necesitaba un consejo de su familiar… se preguntaba también como le estaría yendo con el amigo de Yami… ¿Le habría dicho de primeras quién era? ¿O estaría pasando por algo similar?

─Ryou ─sollozó Yugi, abrazándose a sí mismo por el frío de la noche que empezaba a cobrar fuerza. Espeon se rozó cariñosamente contra su entrenador y Venomoth cubrió con sus alas el cuello del chico.

─Veno Venomoth Venooomoth ─el tipo bicho tomó con sus patas el borde de la sudadera azul de Yugi, jalándola en dirección al campamento ─Eoooon ─la tipo psíquico lo apoyó.

Yugi se pasó el dorso de la mano por el rostro y se puso de pie ─tienen razón, debería regresar ─musitó el oji-amatista ─hace frío ─se frotó los brazos con algo de fuerza ─desearía tener a Rapidash conmigo ─comentó con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a andar. Espeon no tardó es subirse a sus brazos, para compartirle un poco de calor al tricolor.

Cuando llegó de vuelta al campamento parecía ser que todos habían sido mandados a dormir ya " _¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé allá?_ " caminó cauteloso, viendo que había algunos centinelas, cuidando el lugar, no le apetecía nada que lo pillaran e interrogarán sobre dónde estaba o qué hacía.

Con cuidado y sigilo logró llegar a su habitación sin toparse con nadie. Espeon usó sus poderes psíquicos para abrir la puerta sin que está emitiese sonido alguno, y para alivio de Yugi, Yami ya estaba acostado en su cama… le alegraba que no se hubiera perdido en el bosque. Quería intentar hablar con él pero parecía estar dormido -por la posición, solo podía verle la espalda- y no quería molestarle.

Como la habitación ya estaba a oscuras solo movió un poco las cortinas, permitiendo que llegara un poco de luz para cambiarse por el pijama. Volvió a acomodar las cortinas y se dirigió a su cama donde sus pokemons ya lo esperaban; se sentía un poco raro, quizás era por la tensión en su 'relación' con Yami pero se acostó con una presión en su pecho y una sensación que le dio problemas para conciliar el sueño.

Luego de, al menos una hora, finalmente se durmió.

Al poco rato Yami se dio la vuelta en la cama, mirando hacia la de Yugi, el rostro de aquel pequeño ángel durmiente lo llamaba, deseaba fuertemente ir y acostarse a su lado pero… aun no podía creer todo lo que había pasado esa tarde.  
Suspiró con tristeza y jaló las sabanas para acomodarse y dormir ─…Yugi ─murmuró con tristeza, ocultando el rostro en la almohada.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho -o-**

─Naaaaair ─Dragonair sobrevolaba por encima de los árboles del amplio bosque que rodeaba la costa de las cataratas Tohjo.

─No, no estoy seguro de que este allí ─respondió el albino sobre su lomo.

─ ¿Eooon? (¿entonces?)

─Solo tengo un presentimiento ¿de acuerdo? Confíen en mí ─frunció el ceño, tensando un poco los puños e inclinando el cuerpo hacía adelante, mirando bajo ellos y buscando a Bakura casi con desespero ─Dragonair, desciende con cuidado ─pidió cuando llegaron a la costa. La luna empezaba a tomar su lugar en el cielo y la marea estaba más agitada que de costumbre y las olas bañaban con fuerza la arena de la playa.

Un hermoso destello había llamado la atención del albino, Umbreon estaba en la arena, absorbiendo la luz de la luna y generando un suave brillo arrullador que pretendía distraer y calmar un poco el corazón de su entrenador. Bakura estaba sentado cerca de su Eevee-evolución con una pierna flexionada, su brazo sobre la misma su mirada oscurecida y perdida en la línea de agua que representaba el horizonte, tenía una tez inexpresiva e indescifrable, por lo menos así lo pensó Ryou al verlo.

El menor camino a paso lento pero decidido hacía él, pero Bakura no le miró en ningún momento, aun cuando era obvio que se había percatado de su presencia.  
Ryou se quedó a, por lo menos cinco pasos de Bakura, esperaba tan siquiera una palabra o un gesto de él. El mayor apenas si le miró por el rabillo del ojo sin hacer un solo movimiento, Umbreon apagó la luz de sus anillos y fue a sentarse a la izquierda de su entrenador con pose firme, las orejas y la cola tensas.

El de tiernos ojos se sentó dónde estaba, mirando también hacia el horizonte, solo que recogió ambas piernas y las rodeó con sus brazos. Glaceon se sentó a su derecha, entre él y Umbreon, mientras que Castform se quedó al otro lado.

Pasaron así al menos dos o tres tensos minutos, en los que incluso las Eevee-evoluciones abandonaron las posturas tensas y se miraron entre decaídos, tristes y preocupados por sus entrenadores.

─Por favor… ─el primero en hablar fue Ryou ─…di algo ─suplicó.

─ ¿Qué quieres que diga? ─respondió apenas, con la voz algo ronca.

Ryou agachó la cabeza ─si deseas gritarme hazlo, si quieres insultarme sé que me lo merezco… pero por favor, dime algo ─lo miró suplicante.

─ ¿Gritarte? ¿Insultarte? ─repitió con ironía, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa ladina ─no quiero ganarme mala fama por agredir al campeón de la región ─dijo en tono venenoso, siempre sin dirigirle la mirada.

─ ¡Basta! ─gritó de repente, pero ni aun así atrajo la mirada de su interlocutor ─no me llames así… no me gusta que la gente que quiero y que me importa me llame por ese título ─negó lentamente, llevándose las manos a los lados de la cabeza.

─Sí solo son esas personas está bien que yo te llame así ─comentó el otro, con el mismo tono ecuánime del principio ─porque yo no soy ni importante ni querido para ti.

─ ¡Eso no es verdad! ─los ojos de Ryou empezaron a empañarse.

─Sí… lo que tú digas ─respondió desinteresado ─ ¿Acaso te gusta jugar con los novatos? ¿Tanto te crees? ¿O es que te parece divertido?

─ ¡Para de decir esas cosas! ─Ryou bajó las piernas y ladeó el cuerpo hacía Bakura ─ ¡No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando! ─apoyó las manos en la arena con firmeza.

─ ¿A su alteza no le gusta que le digan las verdades a la cara? Como lo siento ─el mayor levantó la mirada al cielo, las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en esa zona deshabitada, pero Bakura no miraba nada realmente.

Ryou apretó los dientes ─ ¡No! Bakura nada de lo que dices es cierto ─se levantó de golpe ─si tan solo me dejaras explicarte ─estiró una mano, llevándose la otra al pecho.

─ ¿Explicarme qué? ─Bakura también se puso de pie, al parecer ya había perdido la paciencia, pues finalmente lo confrontó cara a cara ─ ¿Qué solo fui un rato de diversión? ─dio un paso al frente con firmeza, señalándose con el pulgar ─ ¿Qué solo querías burlarte de un 'novato' ilusionado que no conoce nada de la región? ─dio otro paso, apretando los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

─ ¡No es así! ─Ryou también dio un paso al frente ─ ¡Jamás pensé eso respecto a ti ni nada parecido! ─acabó con el poco espacio que los separaban aun y colocó ambas manos en el pecho ajeno ─escúchame ─insistió.

Bakura tenía una clara expresión molesta: el ceño fruncido, los labios apretados en una fina línea y una mueca de desacuerdo, el cuerpo tenso y los puños apretados. Al sentir a Ryou tan cerca titubeó en su postura así que quiso apartarlo… pero no pudo. Levantó las manos a los lados de los hombros del menor, queriendo apartarlo de un empujón, pero Ryou se recargó más en su cuerpo, mirándole suplicante con sus ojos aun algo húmedos… y Bakura simplemente no pudo luchar contra eso.

─Si quieres hablar adelante… después de todo puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana ─dijo como si nada pero en claro tono de derrota, desviando la mirada al mar.

Ryou mostró una pequeña expresión de alivio y se paró derecho, sin perder nunca el contacto con Bakura pero mirándolo con firmeza y decisión.

─Tu eres… alguien importante para mi ─Bakura soltó un bufido, pero no dijo nada ─y ahora más que nunca puedo decir con total certeza que… te quiero ─añadió ─porque… cuando huiste de mí, la forma en que me mirabas durante el combate, y las cosas que me dijiste ahora… me han dolido mucho más que si me lo dijera cualquier otra persona ─apretó los puños en el pecho ajeno ─por eso… no quiero que me llames campeón, o príncipe helado, o cualquiera de esos apodos que me han dado en Jotho… mi nombre es Ryou, y quiero oírte decirlo siempre ─recostó su frente delicadamente en el pecho de Bakura y por fin este centró su mirada en él.

Los tres pokemons los miraban atentos, Glaceon desvió la mirada hacia Umbreon y lo llamó en voz baja con una tenue voz suave.

─Breooon eoooon Umbreon (así que… eres la compañera de un campeón)

─Ceooon glace (sí, lo soy) ─se sentó a su lado.

Umbreon bajó la cabeza ─Eoooon Umbreooon breon (debes ser muy fuerte, yo… no estoy a tu nivel) ─sus orejas decayeron.

Glaceon pasó su cabeza por debajo del cuello de Umbreon para levantarle el rostro y luego lamió dulcemente una de sus mejillas ─Glaceee glace eoooon (eso no me importa… tú me gustas) ─ronroneó en respuesta.

Umbreon la miró con sus ojos rojos muy brillantes ─Breoooon eon (y tú a mí, mucho) ─Umbreon rozó cariñosamente sus narices y luego le regresó la lamida en la mejilla, entrelazando sus colas en señal de unión.

Castform miró enternecido a la pareja de Eevee-evoluciones, luego miró a los dos albinos, solo faltaba que ellos dos se arreglaran.

─Sé que cometí un error, uno muy grande… y sabía que mi falta de sinceridad me iba a costar caro, pero ─Ryou levantó el rostro y, por primera vez en horas, las dos orbes marrones chocaron limpiamente ─debes comprender que, a pesar de que quise decírtelo… tenía miedo ─declaró.

─Miedo… ¿de qué? ─pronunció casi sin aliento el mayor, queriendo comprender lo que acontecía.

─Muchas de las personas que se acercan a mi lo hacen por la fama, por aprovecharse de mi título, por simple interés… son personas falsas que no tardan en lastimarte y… por eso es que no suelo relacionarme mucho con las personas y tengo pocos amigos ─se explicó ─luego llegaste tú, no tenías ni idea de quien era yo pero fuiste amable conmigo, me hiciste reír y pasar buenos ratos ─rememoró con una pequeña sonrisa ─para cuando caí de verdad en todo lo que sucedía las cosas se me habían ido de las manos y estábamos viajando juntos, es que tú me agradaste tanto… ¡y quise decírtelo, lo juro! Pero… tú eres aspirante a la liga y yo… no sabía cómo reaccionarias ─Bakura abrió la boca, iba a decirle algo, pero Ryou no lo dejó ─quería pensar que nada pasaría, que íbamos a seguir llevándonos de la misma manera pero… tenía las experiencias pasadas encima y… tampoco es que tú y yo lleváramos mucho de conocernos ─a Ryou le temblaron los ojos y Bakura titubeó en su postura al verlo ─yo solo… perdóname ─Ryou dejó escapar una lagrima.

Bakura se le quedó mirando unos instantes ─… pequeño niño tonto ─dijo con un suspiro pesado, Ryou abrió la boca para seguir disculpándose pero Bakura lo apresó fuertemente entre sus brazos ─ya deja de llorar ─se quejó con algo de gracia, irónicamente Ryou se largó a llorar en su pecho ─tu sí que haces caso ¿no?

Ryou no podía contener el llanto ¿Bakura le estaba perdonando? Fuese lo que fuese, el hecho de que los sostuviera tan cálidamente entre sus brazos y tan cerca de su cuerpo era sumamente reconfortante y tampoco ayudaba mucho a amainar su llanto. Le regresó el abrazo de inmediato, rodeándolo también con fuerza, como si temiera que en cualquier momento el mayor lo fuese a soltar.

─Bakura ─sollozó.

─A mí me ha dolido ─comenzó el mayor, acariciando su cabello ─el que no confiaras en mi…

─Perdóname, yo… tenía miedo.

─Lo sé, lo sé ─lo abrazó de forma más acalorada, rodeando su cintura con un brazo y acariciando todo el largo de su cabello con la mano libre mientras que acomodaba su rostro en el hombro ajeno ─pero igual me ha lastimado a mi… Ryou, solo debías tenerme un poco de confianza.

Ryou se separó un poco de él sin soltar el abrazo, lo estrictamente necesario para mirarlo a los ojos ─prometo que no volverá a pasar… ¿me perdonas?

Bakura estuvo a punto de decir algo, cuando Ryou juntó sus labios con los del mayor. Sobra decir que a Bakura le tomó por sorpresa, podía sentir el toque salado de las lágrimas del menor en ese beso así que subió sus manos a las mejillas para limpiar los caminos húmedos mientras respondía con suavidad al dulce beso.

─Ryou… ─le acarició con el pulgar derecho la mejilla cuando se separaron a tomar aire.

El mencionado llevó su mano sobre la ajena ─ ¿me perdonas? Yo… en serio te quiero.

Bakura suspiró ─…Y yo a ti ─le respondió, cerrando los ojos. Ryou sonrió ─pero quiero que seas sincero conmigo Ryou.

─Lo seré… lo soy ─Ryou suspiró para calmarse ─ ¿estaremos bien?

Bakura lo abrazó tiernamente ─estamos bien, pequeño ─lo besó en la frente.

Ryou sonrió feliz, igual que sus pokemons. El albino menor recostó su frente en el pecho del otro, desviando la mirada hacia el mar picado y lo abrazó con algo más de fuerza.

─ ¡Ven! ─de la nada, tiró de su brazo.

─ ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

─Tu solo sígueme ─siguió jalando a Bakura hacia donde Dragonair se había quedado esperando ─vamos amigos ─Umbreon, Glaceon y Castform los siguieron ─ven ─Ryou se subió en Dragonair.

Bakura lo miró interrogante pero le hizo caso y subió tras él, sujetándose a su cintura como ya acostumbraba ─Ryou ¿a dónde quiere ir?

─Te voy a enseñar algo… que no le eh mostrado a nadie más ─le dijo ─Dragonair, vamos a la reservación ─dijo con tono de complicidad, el tipo dragón se sorprendió un poco pero hizo caso a la instrucción, comprendiendo claramente lo que pedía su entrenador.

─ ¿Ryou?

El aludido se ladeó sobre Dragonair ─Tienes que jurarme que, lo que te voy a enseñar, no se lo vas a decir a nadie ─Bakura asintió ─sin importar nada ¡prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie! ─insistió serio.

Bakura se sorprendió un poco ─… te lo prometo, Ryou ─pronunció lentamente.

Ryou soltó el aire lentamente y le ofreció una sonrisa a Bakura ─bien ─poco después Dragonair aterrizó sobre la nieve fresca de las montañas altas en la reservación ─ven conmigo y no hagas ruido ─indicó, bajándose de su dragón para acercarse a la boca de la cueva congelada. Muchos de los pokemons tipo hielo que habitaban allí se acercaron amenazadoramente a Bakura ─tranquilos todos, está bien, él viene conmigo ─los calmó con voz firme y la mirada seria. Los pokemons se calmaron y apartaron ante su mandato; esta escena hizo a Bakura recordar el combate de Ryou y Rebecca ¿cómo no había reconocido que estaba frente a un entrenador de altísimo nivel? Era obvia la fortaleza que había adquirido el menor gracias a su experiencia pero así mismo era sorprendente que este hecho no afectase prácticamente nada a su dulce actitud habitual.

─Amigo, sal de ahí… vine a verte ─llamó Ryou con voz cálida.

Bakura, un paso atrás de Ryou, se quedó boquiabierto al ver al legendario Pokemon Congelación salir de la cueva, estirando imponente sus largas y hermosas alas.

─ ¿Qué…? ─musitó atónito.

 **-o- De vuelta a Sinnoh -o-**

Yugi se despertó alrededor de media noche o más tarde con una increíble pesadez en el cuerpo, vaciló su mirada por toda la habitación mientras sus ojos violetas se acostumbraban a la oscuridad. Finalmente las orbes amatistas alcanzaron al joven durmiente en la cama de al lado.

Yami se había dado la vuelta dormido y por fin podría verte el rostro al oji-vino, no parecía que tuviera un sueño muy pacifico, su tez no era relajada como recordaba haberle visto al dormir en el centro Pokemon hace unos días… y sabía que era expresamente su culpa.  
Aun con todo el cansancio que tenía se levantó y caminó hasta la cama de Yami, allí se inclinó al rostro del mayor y depositó un tierno beso en su frente ─perdóname… yo, nunca quise… ─Yugi suspiró ─te quiero Yami ─dio un último beso en la mejilla expuesta, muy cerca de la boca ─que tengas dulces sueños.

Yugi regresó a su cama y se tumbó bocabajo, enterrando la cara en la almohada con un triste suspiro, dejando escapar una dolida lagrimilla.

 **Esta Historia Continuará…**

 ***Cuando congelas a un pokemon y hay lluvia en el ambiente, la congelación dura los cinco turnos.  
*Una aclaración: Yugi y Yami se 'pelean' el primer día de la acampada, mientras que Ryou y Bakura fue en el segundo día.**

 **¡Pregunta! ¿Les parece molesto lo de "de vuelta en…" cada que cambio de pareja? ¿Les gustaría otro modo de hacer notar el cambio de escena? ¿Cuál se les ocurre?**

 **¿Creen que Yugi y Yami se reconcilien pronto? ¿Cómo creen que será? ¿Qué sucederá cuando salga el sol del segundo amanecer de la acampada en Sinnoh?  
¿Ryou habrá hecho bien en confiarle el secreto de Articuno a Bakura o esto traerá consecuencias al legendario tipo hielo? **

**¡Lo descubriremos en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan!**

 **Eso es todo por ahora mis nekitos, nos leemos muy pronto. Se me cuidan y les deseo excelentes fics para leer!**


	12. Las consecuencias de sus actos

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **12.** **Las consecuencias de sus actos.**

 **-Día 2 de la Acampada en Sinnoh -o-**

Cuando Yugi despertó a la mañana siguiente, con algo de pereza por haber tenido un mal sueño pero se preocupó al no ver a Yami en la cama de al lado, iba a levantarse de su posición cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse así que, por un mero impulso que no supo de dónde o por qué surgió, Yugi jaló las sabanas para cubrirse lo mejor posible, dejando una pequeña rendija que ensombreciera sus ojos para que no se notara que los mantenía entreabiertos.

¡Y qué bueno que se cubrió lo demás! porque no pudo evitar que su boca se abriera cuando Yami entró con sus pantalones ceñidos y el pecho aun algo húmedo casi al descubierto, con solo la toalla colgando por sus hombros.

Ahogo un jadeo de asombro mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Yami se paró en medio de sus camas, retirando la toalla de sus hombros para secarse mejor el torso. El pequeño oji-amatista sintió su rostro arder, pareciera que su acelerado corazón bombeaba toda la sangre hacia su rostro.

Hasta que el mayor no se puso la playera negra y su pulso no se calmó fue que Yugi no hizo amago de 'despertarse'. Tampoco pareciera que el mayor le prestó mucha atención que se diga.

Yugi se sentó en su cama, apartando un poco las sabanas y llevándose una mano al rostro para frotar de forma algo aniñada su ojo ─buaaaaah… bu-buenos días ─saludó con timidez, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

─…Buen día ─respondió a secas Yami, colgando su toalla en la ventana para que se asoleara. Yugi no pudo apartar la mirada de él, se le quedó viendo fijamente ─ ¿sucede algo? ─preguntó serio, mirándole apenas de reojo.

─Ah ¡no, nada! ─se sobresaltó el menor, levantándose a tomar sus cosas de baño.

Cuando estuvo fuera de su vista, Yami agitó la cabeza, reprendiéndose por el tenue calor en sus mejillas, al quedarse viendo a Yugi ¡se supone que estaba molesto, por el amor de Arceus!

─Será mejor que te des prisa o empezara a llenarse de gente ─comentó de forma casual, solo porque el silencio empezaba a serle muy incómodo.

─Ah ¡Sí! tienes razón ─Yugi tomó sus cosas ─vamos Espeon ─la tipo psíquico saltó a su lado ─nos vemos en el desayuno ─alcanzó a decir el campeón mientras salía de la habitación…

Yami suspiró y se dejó caer en su cama ─ ¿pero qué se supone que estoy haciendo? ─musitó el tricolor, llevándose el brazo por sobre los ojos.

 **-o-**

Sin saber por qué, Yami esperó a que Yugi regresara y se dirigieron al comedor a desayunar. No pronunciaron una sola palabra en todo el rato, Yugi se sentó junto a Miho y Yami se sentó frente a ellos, del otro lado de la mesa, siendo prontamente acompañando por Tea quien no tuvo reparos en coquetearle y mostrar su interés en el oji-vino.

Yugi no pudo evitar agachar la mirada, sentía celos al ver que Yami no se mostraba rechazo a las insinuaciones de la castaña… admitía que ella era linda y talentosa en el ámbito artístico y como no se pusiera las pilas en arreglar sus situación con Yami temía que ella ganara su lugar en el corazón del oji-vino.

 **-o-**

─Muy bien Venomoth, usa Doble Rayo ─indicó Yugi, entrenando con su pokemon temporal ─Espeon, contrarresta con Psicorrayo.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, se mantuvieron así unos instantes pero, a pesar de que el psicorrayo era poco eficaz se impuso con facilidad ─muy bien hecho Venomoth, tienes una excelente puntería y mantienes bien el ataque ─lo felicitó, había mantenido muy bien el ataque aun en contra de su Espeon ─probemos ahora tu Danza Aleteo.

─Venooo ─Venomoth empezó a revolotear de derecha a izquierda, provocando que sus alas generaran suaves destellos y subiendo sus estadísticas especiales y de velocidad.

─Ahora, Bomba Lodo ─Venomoth disparó varias bolas de lodo toxico hacia Espeon, quien las esquivó con agilidad ─eso es todo, creo que ya estamos listos para los combates ─Yugi flexionó su brazo para que Venomoth se posara en él ─recuerda, debes tener cuidado con los movimientos tipo volador de Chatot ─aconsejó, su pokemon asintió ─eres muy veloz, y yo confió en ti. No tengo duda de que lo haremos de maravilla ─le sonrió con confianza y Venomoth respondió de la misma manera, alegre de la confianza de su entrenador ─demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

─Venoooo Venomoth.

Un poco lejos de allí, Yami estaba sobre una colina, observando como Yugi y Venomoth entrenaban y también jugueteaban junto con Espeon.

─ ¿Croo cro? ─Crobat se posó en el hombro de su entrenador.

─No sucede nada Crobat ─respondió sin mirarlo.

─Jolt Jooolt Jolt Eon (está de malas porque se peleó con su compañero) ─musitó Jolteon que estaba tumbado a una lado suyo, tomando pacíficamente el sol.

─Mi compa… Yugi… ─susurró el tricolor ─ ¡Jolteon! ─lo regañó frunciendo el ceño pero como vio que su pokemon no le hacía caso levantó su pokeball correspondiente, amenazando con regresarlo a su ball por lo que el tipo eléctrico se tensó y agachó la cabeza… desde la pelea con Yugi, Yami estaba tan seco y reacio como antes de conocerlo, quizá un poco más inclusive.

Un llamado resonó en todo el perímetro de la acampada, pedían que todos los entrenadores regresaran al campo para que las batallas comenzaran.

─Andando ustedes dos ─ordenó el oji-vino, caminando de regreso al campo, igual que Yugi.

 **-o-**

─ ¡Muy bien, que comiencen los combates! Recuerden que el objetivo de estos combates es que saquen lo mejor de su pokemon ─la mayoría de presentes asintieron a las palabras de Solomon ─ ¿Quién quiere comenzar?

─ ¡Yo lo haré, profesor! ─se adelantó Tea. Yami prestó atención

─Muy bien ¿Quién será tu contrincante? –la castaña miró directamente a Yugi.

─Yo ─el oji-amatista caminó con seguridad hacia su lado en el campo. Muchos empezaron a murmurar acerca de lo valiente que era esa chica y como le iban dar una paliza ─Venomoth, necesito tu ayuda.

─Bien Chatot ¡es hora de bailar! ─Tea lanzó su pokeball dentro de una capsula con un sello, que al abrir creó una cortina de notas musicales desde la cual salió su pokemon.

─De modo que eres coordinadora ─supuso Yugi, arqueando una ceja.

─No tengo mucha experiencia en los concursos aun, apenas estoy comenzando ─explicó la castaña ─pero eso no tiene nada que ver, vamos pelear ─dijo animada.

Yugi atinó a sonreír ─estamos listos.

─ ¡Inicien!

─Muy bien Chatot, usa Cháchara ─inició la castaña.

Chatot empezó a hacer ruido, generando con su voz varias notas de música que flotaron a su alrededor y que luego lanzó hacia su oponente con ráfagas provenientes de sus alas.

─Esquívalo Venomoth, usa Danza Aleteo ─como antes, Venomoth empezó a revolotear, incrementando sus estadísticas y evadiendo con facilidad el ataque de su contrincante.

─Responde con Danza Pluma ─indicó Tea. Chatot elevó el vuelo, rodeándose de un manto de plumas coloridas y revoloteando.

─ ¡Qué lindo! ─chilló Miho, de pie con Tristán y Yami ─miren a esos dos, pareciera que están bailando en serio.

─Miho tiene razón ─sonrió el castaño, enfocando su mirada en la pelilarga.

Yami solo suspiró, se le estaban haciendo ya costumbre ese tipo de comentarios por parte de la chica.

Con la velocidad aumentada, Venomoth evadió con relativa facilidad la Danza Pluma de Chatot. Ambos se quedaron revoloteando frente a frente.

─Eco Voz ─mandó la castaña ─Chatot cantó, emitió las ondas sonoras que golpearon a Venomoth, provocando que se alterara su vuelo ─ ¡Muy bien!

─ ¡Venomoth! ─ _"tenemos que interrumpir ese Eco Voz*"_ ─mantente firme.

─Usa Eco Voz una vez más ─mandó Tea de nuevo, confiada al conectar un primer golpe.

─Contrarresta con Supersónico ─las ondas sonoras de ambos pokemons chocaron en el aire, muchos de los pokemons presentes se quejaron por el choque que aturdió su audición.

─Tsk, usa Cháchara una vez más.

─Danza Aleteo y esquívalo ─mandó Yugi, re-planteándose la estrategia que tenía.

─ ¡Responde con Danza Pluma! ─de nuevo, lo que parecías ser una sincronizada demostración de baile aéreo se inició. Venomoth se fortalecía y esquivaba mientras Chatot trataba de bajarle el ataque.

─Esto se está volviendo repetitivo ─bufó Yami, jamás había visto combatir a Yugi, más allá de los encontronazos que tuvieron con los dos torpes del mentado 'Equipo Rocket' pero ahora Yugi parecía diferente, su gesto y expresiones lo eran, aun así ese combate no parecía nada interesante.

─La diferencia está… en que la Danza Pluma de Chatot no está golpeando a Venomoth pero este sí que está recibiendo los beneficios de su propio movimiento ─dijo Solomon, caminando hasta Yami.

─ ¿Profesor? ─musitó el oji-vino, se sentía incómodo con el reconocido hombre mayor ahora que su situación con Yugi estaba tan… ¿cómo decirlo? Extraña.

El mayor solo le ofreció una sonrisa amable con los ojos cerrados.

─Aléjate Venomoth, usa Doble Rayo ─instruyó Yugi.

El tipo insecto hizo un perfecto giro invertido para volar hacia atrás a ras del suelo, levantando algo de polvo mientras imponía distancia entre él y su contrincante a la vez que cargaba su ataque en la punta más alta de su cornamenta.

─Presiona Chatot, usa As Aéreo y ve tras él ─señaló la castaña, estirando una mano hacia el frente. Chatot hizo lo mandado y dio una voltereta en su lugar mientras generaba una estela blanca, yendo tras Venomoth.

─Espera un poco ─musitó Yugi, viendo el avance de Chatot con ojo crítico ─ ¡golpea ahora! ─el rayo tricolor de tonos pasteles salió disparado a quemarropa cuando Chatot estuvo a escaso medio metro de Venomoth, y por la potencia respaldada de haberse subido el ataque especial dos veces, lo golpeó de forma arrolladora, aun cuando no fuese muy efectivo ─ ¡Bien hecho Venomoth!

─ ¡Ay no, Chatot! ─Tea se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas al ver a su pokemon temporal tan dañado.

─Increíble, esperó lo justo y su movimiento fue muy bueno… ese chico sí que sabe cómo pelear ─dijo Tristán asombrado ─aun con la forma de pelear tan peculiar de Tea*

Miho chasqueó los dedos mientras movía su brazo derecho hacia la izquierda ─yo te lo dije Tristán. Yugi tiene una forma de pelear muy particular, es capaz de adaptarse al estilo de cualquier contrincante y darle una pelea espectacular ─aduló ─aun si llegasen a acorralarlo, Yugi siempre logra demostrar sus habilidades y darle la vuelta a cualquier combate ─dijo con emoción, juntando ambas manos a la altura del pecho, luego añadió en un susurro ─los Motou parecen llevarlo en la sangre, mi querido Ryou es igual de fuerte ─añadió con voz soñadora.

Yami había escuchado el comentario de la peli-azul, debía admitir que tenía razón, a pesar de que el combate había empezado lento y sin mucha emoción Yugi había demostrado el ejemplo perfecto de 'espera al momento indicado' y estaba dando un gran espectáculo para los que observaban la batalla.

─No disminuyas el ritmo ¡Enséñales ahora tu Aire Afilado! ─con una sonrisa de confianza Yugi llevó el pie derecho adelante, extendiendo también la mano al ordenar el ataque. Una ráfaga de 10 cuchillas de aire a presión salieron disparadas de las alas de Venomoth.

─Chatot, esquívalo con As Aéreo ─instruyó Tea. El cansado Chatot recibió la mitad de las cuchillas antes de poder alzar el vuelo para golpear en respuesta.

─ ¡Venomoth! ─el tipo insecto casi cayó al suelo.

─ ¡Así se hace Tea! ─apoyaron muchos de los presentes, Tristán entre ellos. La castaña se tomó un momento para soltar parte de su tensión en un suspiro y mirar a sus compañeros, Yugi no perdió de vista el guiño que le dedicó a Yami aunque este ni se haya inmutado.

─Grrr ¡Doble Rayo ahora Venomoth! ─Venomoth atacó de nuevo con su rayo de colores pasteles, golpeando directo a Chatot, además dejándolo confundido* ─embístelo y termina con Zumbido ─concluyó serio y confiado de su victoria.

Obediente, Venomoth cargó contra Chatot, empujándolo con su cornamenta y, sin darle tiempo a responder su cuerpo empezó a vibrar a la vez que sus alas se agitaban incluso más fuertes, generando una potente serie de ondas sonoras que aturdió a Chatot, debilitándolo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

─Chatot no puede continuar, Venomoth es el ganador ─declaró el encargado que hacía de árbitro.

─Ohhh, Chatot ─Tea tomó la pokeball del pokemon corchea y lo regresó ─gracias por esforzarte.

─Venomoth, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y estuviste fantástico ─Yugi lo tomó en brazos ─estoy orgulloso, sabía que podías hacerlo ─le dedicó unos mimos mientras salía de la arena de combate.

Solomon esperó a que Yugi llegara junto a él y sus amigos para acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente e irse.

─Tea, lo hiciste muy bien ─la felicitó el moreno cuando la chica regresó junto a ellos. Tea le sonrió, agradeciendo su gesto.

La siguiente en pasar fue Miho y su Stantler contra un chico de ojos azules, pelo azul oscuro apenas por debajo de los hombros, recogido de una coleta baja y su Croconaw.

Fue un combate bastante reñido y algo largo donde resultó como ganadora la chica.

Luego de eso fue Yami quien tomó la iniciativa y Tristán, algo nervioso, lo siguió.

─Adelante Crobat ─el pokemon murciélago voló del hombro de Yami hacia la arena de combate.

─Muy bien, Vigoroth yo te elijo ─Tristán arrojó la pokeball al campo y el pokemon mono salvaje se golpeó el pecho con energía mientras soltaba un rugido de batalla.

─Crobat, usa Tajo Aéreo ─mandó Yami, tomando el primer movimiento.

Crobat generó entre sus alas una esfera de aire comprimido que lanzó hacia Vigoroth ─Esquívalo y usa Golpes Furia ─indicó Tristán. Vigoroth golpeó el piso con sus poderosas patas para impulsarle en un gran salto con el que logró esquivar el movimiento de Crobat y aterrizar a sus espaldas, solo para atacarlo varias veces con sus zarpas.

─Date la vuelta Crobat, usa Colmillo Venenoso ─indicó.

Luego de recibir dolorosamente los cuatro zarpazos en la base de sus alas, Crobat se volteó con algo de dificultad y, con los colmillos escurriendo toxinas, mordió a su contrincante en un brazo. Vigoroth chilló de dolor.

─Ahora usa mordisco ─Crobat se separó apenas para clavar sus colmillos en el brazo contrario de Vigoroth, quien volvió a quejarse.

─Sacúdete y sácatelo de encima –mandó el moreno ─usa Garra Brutal* ─el tipo normal golpeó sus brazos contra el suelo para que Crobat le soltase y luego lo golpeó con ambas garras, las cuales se alargaron con un brillo blanquecino.

─Crobat levántate ─indicó Yami.

Yugi, Miho y Tea miraban el combate con mucha atención, ambos pokemons estaban exhaustos. Vigoroth tenía lastimados ambos brazos lo que limitaba un poco su ataque además de afectar su velocidad mientas que Crobat estaba muy resentido en la base de sus alas, afectando su vuelo.  
Sin embargo, hubo algo que solo Yugi notó. Los ojos morados recorrieron suspicaces a Crobat y a Yami, había algo peculiar en el combate, algo diferente en su modo de pelear… dirigió su mirada a Jolteon y le vio mirando a Yami con las orejas gachas y algo de preocupación, fue entonces que se percató de lo que pasaba… Yami estaba peleando como antes, como antes de que se relacionaran a fondo, antes de que aprendiera que la fuerza bruta no era lo único que definía un combate y descubriera los beneficios de crear un lazo con su pokemon.  
Yugi suspiró, sabiendo que eso era su culpa.

─Veneno X ─cruzando sus alas más grandes, Crobat dirigió una ráfaga de veneno a su contrincante y, junto a la carga toxica que antes había colado en su brazo, fue suficiente para envenenar a Vigoroth.

─Puño Hielo ─Tristán estiró una mano, haciendo la mímica del movimiento mientras que la garra derecha de Vigoroth se cubrió de una capa de escarcha en lo que dirigía a golpear el pokemon murciélago.

─Esquívalo ─Crobat se movió con algo de dificultad, logrando esquivar apenas el golpe, sin embargo el puño de Vigoroth pasó tan cerca de sus alas que logró escarcharle un poco la derecha, afectando más su vuelo así que el pokemon murciélago retrocedió un poco por voluntad propia. Vigoroth resintió el veneno ─no retrocedas, usa Colmillo Venenoso una vez más.

─No, Yami… ─susurró el pequeño tricolor, sin llegar a ser oído. Espeon también emitió un quejido de preocupación, el cual fue coreado por Jolteon, aunque con un matiz de regaño.

─Garra Brutal ─respondió Tristán.

Ambos pokemons se movían notablemente más lento que al principio del combate, aun así las garras de Vigoroth chocaron con los afilados dientes de Crobat, creando una pequeña humareda violeta ante el contacto.

Espeon y Jolteon volvieron a emitir ese quejido entre tristeza y reclamo, Yami sintió que todo iba en cámara lenta por un momento: podía sentir la pesada mirada de Espeon y, principalmente, de Yugi detrás suyo, sumadas a la de Jolteon a su lado; fue consciente de lo tenso que estaba su cuerpo, de su ceño profundamente fruncido, pero más importante aún…fue consciente del daño que Crobat había recibido.  
Yami bajó por un momento la vista a sus manos, tensas en puño y las soltó lentamente " _¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"_

─ _Yami ─_ escuchó el triste y preocupado susurró de Yugi ente los gritos y alientos de la multitud de entrenadores.

─Croooo ─el quejido doloroso de Crobat al ser herido por los Golpes Furia de Vigoroth.

─ ¡Crobat! ─ _"¿Qué demonios eh estado haciendo?"_ ─aléjate de él ─ordenó en cuanto Vigoroth volvió a resentirse por el veneno ─usa Supersónico ─ _"No puedo dejar que Crobat reciba más daño"_

Crobat retrocedió de inmediato con gusto, y luego de haber puesto por lo menos metro y medio de diferencia con Vigoroth emitió sus ondas sonoras directo al tipo normal, aturdiéndolo mientras este trataba de resistir el veneno.

Vigoroth empezó a gritar con mucha más fuerza antes de que activara la Garra Brutal, golpeando a diestra y siniestra sin cuidado y sin atinarle a nada, como un ciego que trata de defenderse, tanto así que se lastimó la rodilla izquierda y cayó al piso.

─Crobat… ─Yami pensó en dar una última orden, un último golpe para terminar el combate, pero pensó que Vigoroth ya había recibido el suficiente daño, sumado al veneno y su confusión ─buen trabajo ─suspiró, relajando el cuerpo.

─ ¡Vigoroth! Vigoroth reacciona ─se quejó Tristán, el pobre tipo normal estaba en el piso respirando agitadamente.

─Es todo ─dijo Yami.

─Él tiene razón, Vigoroth ya no puede continuar, Crobat es el ganador ─indicaron.

El moreno suspiró ─Lo hiciste bien, Vigoroth… regresa ─Tristán lo llamó a su pokeball.

Yami flexionó su brazo para que Crobat reposara en este, el pokemon murciélago lo hizo y recogió las alas en su cuerpo, listo para un largo descanso ─buen trabajo Crobat, perdóname por presionarte demasiado al principio ─se disculpó en un susurro bajó la mirada aprobativa de su Jolteon, y claro, de Yugi y Espeon ─no fue justo de mi parte forzarte de esa manera.

Aunque cansado, Crobat le ofreció a Yami una sonrisa y mimos en la mejilla, indiscutible señal de que el tipo veneno/volador no estaba molesto con su entrenador. Yami le regresó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de ser sorprendido por la mano extendida de Tristán ─fue una gran pelea ─le dijo el moreno.

─Mmm umh… lo fue ─el oji-vino contestó el apretón de mano y, tomando a Jolteon en brazos, retrocedió entre el tumulto, esperando a que los nuevos contendientes pasaran al campo para escabullirse de vuelta hacia los prados donde antes estuviese entrenando.

Yugi no lo perdió de vista ni un instante y, sigilosamente, se escabulló de entre la multitud junto con Espeon.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho -o-**

Bakura cayó de sentón sobre la nieve fresca que cubría aquellas montañas, su mirada nunca se apartó de la majestuosa ave que se alzaba orgullosa frente a él.

─ ¿Pero… Qué? Ahh ─balbuceó apenas ─Ryou ¿qué está…?

Ryou sonrió, poniendo una mano en el pecho del pokemon legendario, que recogió sus alas y se paró bien en su lugar ─Este es Articuno, el pokemon Congelación, el primero del trío de Aves Legendarias, también llamado el Titán del Hielo.

─Aves legendarias… ¿Articuno dices? ─con una mano temblorosa, sacó su pokedex y lo analizó.

 **Articuno, el Pokémon congelador: Se cree que este Pokémon legendario, con alas semejantes a capas delgadas de hielo, posee la capacidad de congelar el vapor de agua y formar nieve por lo que consigue hacer que nieve cuando vuela**. **Articuno vive en lo profundo de las montañas y se dice que puede volar al aletear sus alas y cola con gracia.**

─ ¡Espera, espera! ¡¿Es un pokemon Legendario? ¿Y por qué está aquí? No me digas que es tuyo! ─dijo apresurado, apenas tomándose tiempo para respirar y señalando a Articuno con el pulso tembloroso luego de haber guardado su pokedex.

Articuno ladeó su cabeza ─Kuuuuu kuuuuno kuuuu ─canturreó el ave legendaria.

─Jejeje ─Ryou no pudo evitar reír al escucharle ─vale, puede que sea algo ruidoso pero es buena persona ¿sí? ─le acarició la cresta y Articuno respondió con asentimiento de cabeza.

─ ¿Qué…? ─parpadeó Bakura.

─Anda ─Ryou se paró frente a él y le tendió una mano ─te vas a congelar el trasero si te quedas más tiempo sentado así ─rió el menor, esperando que Bakura tomase su mano para levantarse.

El otro así lo hizo, sacudiéndose la nieve del pantalón ─ ¿hace falta que diga que no estoy entendiendo ni la mitad de lo que sucede aquí? ─le dijo a Ryou.

El menor sonrió, negando con la cabeza ─no, yo solito me doy cuenta ─rió divertido, cuando el mayor le soltó la mano ─te lo contaré todo.

─ ¿Por esto te saliste de casa la otra noche? ¿Viniste aquí?

Ryou se sorprendió ─ ¿te diste cuenta? ─consultó apenado.

─Te vi por la ventana –respondió.

Ryou asintió, caminó hasta tomar asiento en una roca liza de por allí, Articuno no tardó en acomodar su cabeza en el regazo del campeón de Jotho. Bakura se sentó a su lado dudativo.

─A Articuno le encontré hace cosa de unos cuatro o cinco meses luego de haber regresado de mis vacaciones con Yugi ─inició ─estaba aquí saludando a los pokemons de la reservación cuando vi, desde los prados, algo raro que caía desde el cielo así que le pedí a Dragonair que me trajera aquí ─rememoró ─los pokemons de hielo estaban todos a la defensiva y esta cueva completamente congelada por lo que entré enseguida y di… con Articuno, herido de una ala ─Bakura se sorprendió un poco ─le curé como pude hasta que despertó y se puso totalmente tenso ─Ryou deslizó su mano por una de las alas del Legendario ─no confiaba en mí, y me costó lo indecible lograr que tomara algo de medicina… como no sabía que había pasado no le dije nada al profesor pero deje a mis la mayoría de mis pokemons aquí cuidándole mientras revisaba los alrededores ─Ryou desvió la mirada un poco al sur ─por aquel lado descubrimos señales de una batalla y unas cuantas trampas hechas añicos o medio congeladas… no tuve duda de que algún cazador había intentado atraparlo ─reveló, Bakura entonces vaciló su impresionada mirada entre su ¿amigo? Y el ave legendaria, que tan tranquilamente se acomodaba en sus piernas ─estuve un par de días sumamente pendiente de Articuno y los alrededores, muerto de preocupación de que aquel cazador regresara y le hiciera daño a Articuno mientras este no podía protegerse ─Articuno canturreó suavemente, acariciando la mejilla de Ryou en gratitud, provocándole una sonrisa al albino ─una semana más tarde, cuando había logrado que mejorara un poco aun si no confiaba directamente en mí, vinieron un par de cazadores a incordiarlo ─Ryou abrazó delicadamente a Articuno ─me enfrenté a ellos para mantenerlo a salvo… aunque me costó un par de golpes ─se llevó una mano a la cadera del lado derecho ─pero los mandé a volar a fin de cuentas… fue cuando Articuno decidió que yo no era una mala persona y se atrevió a confiar en mí. Ha estado aquí desde entonces y su ala ya sanó por completo ─para demostrar el punto, Articuno estiró sus alas en toda su envergadura y aleteó un poco, creando una fría brisa que levantó los cabellos de ambos. Bakura se estremeció y Ryou rió.

─Es increíble ─susurró el mayor.

─Ni el profesor… ni Rebecca saben sobre esto ─admitió algo ruborizado ─ni siquiera se lo eh dicho a Yugi aun así que… eres la primera persona en enterarse de esto ¿Comprendes por qué te pedí que guardaras el secreto?

─Sí… y no te preocupes, no se lo diré a nadie ─reafirmó amable.

─Gracias Bakura, sé que puedo contar contigo ─Ryou no tardó en abrazarlo ─eres el mejor.

Bakura deslizó su mano por el cabello de Ryou en respuesta, hasta que un ligero gruñido provocó que ambos se separaran y que un tenue rubor adornara las mejillas del mayor.

─Oh cielos ─murmuró Bakura.

─Jejeje ¿Tienes hambre? ─Bakura sólo desvió la mirada ─eso te pasa por saltarte la cena ─regañó divertido, Bakura agachó la cabeza derrotado ─anda, regresemos a nuestra habitación… te guarde tu plato ─canturreó tentativo.

A Bakura le brillaron los ojos a la vez que su estómago volvió a gruñir por alimento.

Ryou no pudo evitar las risas ─Cuídate ¿De acuerdo Articuno? ─dijo levantándose ─no podemos arriesgarnos a que el resto de los entrenadores te vean, se podría armar un gran alboroto ─lo abrazó con cariño ─vendré a verte pronto, lo juro ─se despidió, dirigiéndose con Bakura de regreso a lomos de Dragonair para regresar a la acampada.

─Ne… ─le llamó Bakura, Ryou ladeó la cabeza hacia él ─esta acampada está siendo mucho más entretenida de lo que podría esperar.

Ryou sonrió ─Ciertamente.

Regresaron a la acampada con los ánimos muchísimo mejor que cuando se fueran, Ryou suspiró aliviado cuando lograron llegar a la habitación sin encontrarse a Rebecca y Duke de por medio. Bakura tardó menos que un rayo en abalanzarse sobre su plato de comida para satisfacer su alborotoso estómago.

Ryou le agradeció mentalmente a Rebecca el haber pedido el plato de Bakura; se tiró de espaldas en su cama, relajando el cuerpo de inmediato con un profundo suspiro, y abrazó a Glaceon cual peluche cuando esta subió a su lado, acurrucándose de perfil y cerrando los ojos, aliviado de haber 'arreglado' su situación con Bakura.

 **-o- De vuelta en Sinnoh.**

Yami estaba sentado en el pasto, mirando al horizonte mientras acariciaba a Crobat y tenía a Jolteon recostado en su regazo. Se sorprendió bastante cuando Espeon llegó con un saco de tela en su boca que dejó frente a él, revelando varias bayas Zidra; Venomoth aterrizó sobre una de ellas, la tomó con sus patas y la levantó a la altura de Crobat.

─Es para que se recuperen ─explicó en voz baja y algo débil, caminando hasta el costado de Yami ─dieron una excelente pelea ─añadió, viendo con una sonrisa como ambos, Venomoth y Crobat, disfrutaban de las bayas.

─Gracias, supongo ─murmuró el mayor, desviando la mirada al horizonte.

─Yami… ¿crees que podamos… hablar? ─dudó el menor, juntando dudativamente sus dedos índices de forma nerviosa frente a su pecho.

─ ¿Qué no estamos hablando? ─respondió distraído.

─Me refiero a… ya sabes… lo que pasó ayer.

─No sé de lo que estás hablando ─Yami apretó en puño su mano derecha que reposaba sobre la rodilla de su pierna flexionada. Yugi frunció el ceño y abrió la boca para decir algo más ─es cierto… quería pedirte algo ─Yugi emitió un sonido de incertidumbre y fue cuando Yami por fin se dignó a verlo ─quiero ver a mi Gyarados.

Yugi quiso regañarlo por cambiarle el tema y retomar con lo que quería decir pero desistió " _soy un cobarde_ " ─se supone que… no debemos salir de los terrenos de la acampada pero… ─Yugi miró hacia el bosque ─supongo que podríamos ir cuando todos se hayan dormido… está noche, Flygon nos llevará y esperemos a que nadie se dé cuenta.

─Bien ─asintió Yami, sin nada más que decir. Yugi simplemente se sentó en donde estaba, a un metro de Yami aproximadamente, viendo como los pokemons de ambos jugaban tranquilos.

Por unos momentos Yugi sintió envidia de su Espeon, Jolteon actuaba con normalidad junto a ella… ¿Por qué él y Yami estaban tan mal?  
 _"Ellos se quieren mutuamente"_ le dijo una molesta vocecilla al fondo de su conciencia " _probablemente, Yami no sienta lo mismo por ti"_ Yugi se encogió en su lugar " _Ryou… necesito hablar contigo"_ se lamentó para sus adentros.

 **Bonus:  
-o- De vuelta en Jotho.**

Al terminar de comer Bakura se dirigió al baño, cepillo sus dientes y se puso el pijama; cuando regresó a la habitación Ryou seguía en la misma postura en que lo había dejado: acurrucado, de costado y junto a Glaceon. Bakura sonrió, él era tan lindo.

─Ne, Umbreon ─le llamó en voz baja ─ ¿me ayudas un poco? ─con un guiño, cabeceó hacia Glaceon.

Umbreon asintió y saltó delicadamente a la cama de Ryou, el leve movimiento pasó desapercibido para el humano más no para su pokemon. Glaceon levantó la cabeza con sus orejas medio erguidas y miró a Umbreon interrogante, el tipo siniestro rozó sus mejillas cariñosamente y luego la instó a acompañarle a la otra cama. Glaceon sonrió y asintió, depositó una amable caricia en el brazo de Ryou y se zafó de su débil agarre para seguir a su compañero al otro lecho, dejándole vía libre a Bakura.

Bakura les sonrió a ambas Eevee-evoluciones y, con suavidad empezó a trepar en el lecho de Ryou.

─ ¿Uh, nani*? ¿Glaceon? ─musitó algo adormilado el albino menor, sin abrir los ojos.

─Iie, prueba otra vez ─le respondió con voz divertida, llegando a su lado.

─ ¿Eh, Bakura? ─dijo, esta vez entreabriendo sus ojos chocolates, dilatados por el sueño.

─Ese es mi nombre ─respondió sin cambiar el tono de voz, colocándose esta vez sobre el cuerpo menor y apoyándose en ambos antebrazos para no dejar su peso en él.

─Ba-Bakura ¿qué estás haciendo? ─reclamó algo apenado, con las mejillas tenuemente sonrosadas.

─Solo disfruto de la vista ─respondió el mayor, inclinando más su rostro ─te ves adorable al dormir ¿lo sabías?

Los ojos de Ryou temblaron ─ ¿Qué pretendes?

Bakura dirigió sus labios junto a la oreja de Ryou ─te dije anoche que… si dormíamos juntos, lo haríamos de hoy en adelante ¿lo recuerdas? ─dijo todo en un tibio susurro que erizó la piel de Ryou.

El menor no pudo sino aferrarse a los hombros de Bakura al sentirlo tan cerca… la piel empezaba a hormiguearle ─l-lo recuerdo ─respondió cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

─ ¿Entonces? ─Bakura empezó a repartir tenues besos por el borde de la oreja de Ryou hasta llegar al nacimiento de su cuello.

Ryou tensó los hombros, apretó la espalda del mayor con sus manos para luego simplemente soltarlo y deslizarlas hacia su pecho ─entendido… vamos a dormir juntos, Bakura… tengo sueño y la noche está fresca ─dijo con voz tenue.

─Eso es lo que quería escuchar ─Bakura levantó su rostro para poder ver a los ojos a Ryou, sin embargo no duró mucho ya que las manos del menor en su pecho apretaron su pijama y lo jalaron hacia abajo, uniendo sus bocas en un torpe y nada premeditado beso.

Bakura se sorprendió un poco pero ni tardo ni perezoso correspondió al beso, tomando el mando de inmediato mientras una de sus manos se alojó en la nuca de Ryou, sosteniendo su cabeza lo más cerca posible. Los labios de ambos bailaban con calor y fiereza, acariciándose a placer, cuando la lengua de Bakura logró colarse dentro de la boca de Ryou este llevó sus manos de vuelta a la espalda del mayor y, tomándolo por sorpresa, logró que rodaran en la cama, quedando arriba de Bakura.  
El mayor llevó entonces su mano libre a la cintura de Ryou, acariciándola tenuemente mientras se abría paso por su playera para tocar la pálida piel erizada y tibia.

Se separaron cuando el aire fue estrictamente necesario y aun así en sus ojos ardía el deseo de continuar. Respiraban agitadamente mientras sus húmedos y sensibilizados labios palpitaban por volver a unirse; a pesar de este hecho, Ryou relajó el cuerpo y se recostó sobre Bakura, ladeando su cabeza en el pecho de este, escuchando el galopante latido de su corazón.

─Buenas noches… mi querido Bakura.

─Duerme bien… mi Ryou.

 **Continuará…**

 ***Eco Voz: es un ataque de sonido cuya potencia aumenta 40 por cada vez consecutiva que se ejecute.**

 ***Lo dice porque Tea pelea como coordinadora y, quienes vemos el anime, notamos la diferencia en los estilos de un coordinador y un entrenador normal.**

 ***Doble Rayo tiene un 30% de confundir al oponente.**

 ***Garra Brutal: aunque Vigoroth no puede aprender este movimiento de manera natural, Slakoth puede tenerlo como movimiento huevo**

 ***Nani: ¿Qué?**

 ***Iie: no**

 **-  
*Estira los brazos y gira en su silla* Iaaaa, que bien, finalmente estoy de vacaciones y pude completar este cap *suspira* waaaa, a decir verdad fue algo complicado, específicamente lo de mantener a Yugi y a Yami peleado, se me está complicando el alargar está situación pero tengo que sostenerla un poco más.**

 **¿Entienden porque Yugi tiene más complicaciones que Ryou para reconciliarse con su amado, ne? Ryou y Bakura ya habían expresado un poco más abiertamente su atracción mutua. Aunque Yugi y Yami también hayan dormido juntos antes, Bakura y Ryou han compartido un beso en toda reglar y Bakura le había dicho -a su modo- que deseaba estar con él… por otro lado, Yugi duda mucho sobre si Yami siente algo parecido por él.**

 **Mataka ¿Cuánto más durará esta situación entre nuestros tricolores? ¿Qué más actividades les esperan a nuestros héroes? ¿Será Tea un obstáculo para que Yugi y Yami se reconcilien?**

 **Bueno, esto y más lo sabremos en el próximo capítulos**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo, minna! ¡Ja ne~nya!**


	13. EntreTemoryOrgulloMisteriosTipoAgua

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **13\. Entre el temor y el orgullo/Misterios Tipo Agua**

Luego de que los combates concluyeran y Miho fuera resaltada por demostrar la mejor convivencia con su pokemon dejando al equipo rojo a la cabeza, con el equipo azul en segundo lugar y el verde de tercero, todos fueron llamados al comedor para la cena.

Como ya se había hecho costumbre Tea y Tristán acompañaron a Miho y a los tricolores en la mesa. La cena inició en un silencio algo incómodo que Miho se encargó de romper luego de mirar preocupada a Yugi, Tea no tardó en seguirle la corriente, tratando de integrar a Yami a la charla pero los tricolores se mantenían con sus comentarios al mínimo.

Luego de la cena muchos de los entrenadores se quedaron en el edificio y sus alrededores, jugando y entreteniéndose junto y, sobretodo con los pokemons temporales, disfrutando los últimos momentos.

Yami dejó que Crobat y Jolteon jugaran con Venomoth, Espeon, Stantler, Spinda, Chatot, Kirlia, Vigoroth y Monferno; él se quedó sentado de piernas y brazos cruzados sobre un columpio, observando a sus compañeros jugar con los pokemons. Poco después fue sorprendido por Yugi quien se lanzó al columpio a su lado, con Venomoth y Crobat en cada hombro, para empezar a mecerse con fuerza, Espeon y Jolteon no demoraron en saltar a los espacios libres a sus costados y Kirlia se tomó el atrevimiento de sentarse en su regazo para poder disfrutar del fuerte vaivén de Yugi.

Miho estaba con Spinda montada a lomos de Stantler quien iba dando saltos por aquí y por allá haciendo reír a la peli-lavanda y a Chatot, quien iba posado en su peculiar cornamenta.

Monferno estaba jugueteando en un laberinto de tubos junto con Vigoroth.

Estuvieron allí jugando hasta que mandaron a todos a dormir, se despidieron y fueron cada quien a su correspondiente habitación; las chicas se cambiaron y se acostaron a dormir enseguida, igual que Tristán.  
Los tricolores por otro lado ni siquiera se cambiaron, Yugi únicamente se retiró su eterno polerón celeste, quedándose con una camiseta blanca de manga corta, que resaltaba muy bien su delicada silueta, y se tumbó en su cama ─esperemos a que todos se vayan a dormir para que Flygon no llame la atención ─le explicó.

─De acuerdo ─Yami se tumbó en la cama.

Yugi lo miró unos segundos antes de soltar un tenue suspiro, Espeon se le acurrucó al lado del rostro, acariciándole las mejillas con su cola doble.

 **-o- De vuelta en Jotho (tururututuru tururututu, Pokémon Jotho! xD)**

Todos estaban sentados frente al césped de espaldas a un gran lago a unas pocas hectáreas del instituto donde se hacía la acampada, miraban atentos al profesor Hopkins junto a sus colegas frente a ellos, quienes instruían las actividades de aquel día.

— ¿Qué les parece si el día de hoy hacemos algo diferente? —todos asintieron con alegría —bien, porque hoy quiero que observen a los pokemons tipo agua de este lago.

Todos voltearon, el instructor Tachibana siguió hablando —como pueden ver, estas aguas hierven con muchos tipos de pokemons, y depende de ustedes la especie en la que prefieran enfocarse —señaló al lago, donde una gran cantidad de pokemons tipo agua nadaban pacíficamente —podrán expresar sus descubrimientos en un informe, dibujo o lo que gusten, pero su calificación se basará en la presentación final —explicó —pueden trabajar solos o en grupo si así lo prefieren —finalmente, los entrenadores regresaron su mirada al frente. 

—Y dado que los pokemons tipo agua de este lago aún están siendo investigados, les pido que no los atrapen —añadió el profesor.

—Por favor no olviden que salir de esta área está prohibido, la prioridad número uno es la seguridad —avisó Tachibana.

— ¡Sí! —corearon todos, levantándose para dispersarse.

—Muy bien Glaceon, vamos a investigar a los pokemons tipo agua para sacar un 10 —dijo Ryou, sonriéndole a su compañera con entusiasmo.

— ¡Glaaace glace!

—Pareces de muchísimo mejor humor—hizo notar Duke con una sonrisa algo pícara.

Rebecca estuvo de acuerdo —Pues ustedes no se me adelantarán —dijo tomando a Teddiursa en sus brazos — ¿nos vamos ya?

—Nosotros también —se sumó Duke, con un Larvesta en su hombro.

—Oye Rebecca, desde hace un rato que te quiero preguntar ¿por qué tú te quedaste con Teddiursa? —señaló Bakura, dado que todos los entrenadores habían tenido que regresar a sus pokemons temporales temprano esa mañana.

—Es que Teddi se encariñó mucho conmigo ¿verdad Teddi? —lo apapachó entre sus brazos, el pokemon osito sonrió feliz —así que el abuelo decidió obsequiármelo.

—Vaya princesita consentida —murmuró el albino mayor por lo bajo, provocando una risilla que Ryou tuvo que ocultar.

—Bueno, ya es hora —declaró el profesor Hopkins, dando vía libre a los entrenadores de acercarse al lago para empezar sus investigaciones.

Los cuatro amigos, viendo invadido el espacio en el que antes estaban todos sentados, decidieron caminar un poco hacia la derecha, donde había un pequeño muelle junto a un par de lanchas dobles a pedal con forma de Swampert.

—Hey, eso parece divertido —señaló Duke.

—Las lanchas son una muy buena idea para observar a los tipo agua —mencionó Rebecca.

—Supongo que sí —aceptó Bakura.

Mientras discutían eso, una destellante luz entre azul y verde centelleó entre los arboles al otro lado del lago, a Glaceon le llamó la atención.

— ¿Subes conmigo? —le propuso Bakura a Ryou, de forma algo coqueta, llevando una mano a su cintura.

Antes de que Ryou respondiera se dio cuenta de aquel destello y además que Glaceon caminaba como ida hacia el agua por lo que se soltó del agarre de Bakura para ir hacia ella — ¿qué es eso? —murmuró sobre el destello, inclinándose para sujetar a Glaceon, justo antes de que cayera al agua — ¿estás bien amiga? —la sacudió un poco.

— ¿Eooon? (¿yo qué?) —Glaceon se volteó a verlo, confundida de lo que había pasado.

—Actuaste raro —le explicó y ambos voltearon a ver hacia los arboles —que extraño, me pregunto ¿qué sería esa luz?

—Ryou ¿sucede algo? —le preguntó Bakura, inclinándose a su lado.

Ryou dudó un poco en comentar sobre aquel destello, pues nadie más parecía haberlo visto —No fue nada, y claro que nos encantaría compartir la lancha ¿verdad Glaceon?

Glaceon, aún algo despistada, se puso al lado de Umbreon —Glaaace.

— ¿Te parece que compartamos la otra, Becca? —le consultó Duke.

—Claro, dejemos a los tortolitos en su rollo —declaró divertida, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

Así pues, ambas duplas se encaramaron en las lanchas y se adentraron un poco más en el amplio y tranquilo lago, buscando a los pokemons que aún no habían sido acaparados pues disfrutaban más están en agua profunda que cerca de la orilla.

Ryou miraba hacía todos lados, con Glaceon sentada en su regazo, mientras Bakura apenas y desviaba la mirada del menor.

—Veo un Seel y un Poliwag —dijo con una sonrisa, al ver a los dos pequeños emerger a la superficie, luego se percató de la insistente mirada de Bakura sobre su persona — ¿ya sabes que pokemon vas a observar? —le preguntó con una ceja alzada, pero sin perder su eterna sonrisa dulce.

—No —respondió con simpleza —pero ya estoy observando algo muy lindo.

Ryou se ruborizó con fuerza, por lo que desvió la mirada para que su pelo cubriera parte de su rosto —déjate de payasadas —lo regañó.

Mientras Duke iba, con su Larvesta firmemente sujeto a lo alto de su cabellera, junto a Rebecca, con su pokedex roja en mano.

—Un Huntail y un Horsea —notó la chica, los dos pokemons que pasaban cerca de su lancha.

Duke apuntó su pokedex —este lago tiene toda clase de pokemons.

Un gran y hermoso Dewgong, saltó justo enfrente de la lancha de los albinos, dándoles una suave salpicada a ambos, provocando que se cubrieran un poco con un brazo — ¿tú no tienes uno como ese? —señaló Bakura.

—Sí, es un Dewgong —instruyó, Bakura sacó su pokedex —y parece que es muy fuerte y saludable —comentó, admirando la brillante piel y el cuerno del tipo agua/hielo.

 **Dewgong: el Pokemon lobo marino y la forma evolucionada de Seel. Este Pokemon está recubierto de un luminoso pelaje blanco, gusta dormitar sobre la frialdad del hielo y aumenta su actividad cuando bajan las temperaturas. Puede resistir hasta el frío extremo**.

—Bueno, creo que observaré a ese Dewgong para mi proyecto —decidió Bakura.

—Eso suena bien —le sonrió Ryou —si quieres ayuda solo dímelo, conozco muy bien a esa especie —le ofreció con un guiño de ojo —y creo que yoo… —miró a su alrededor, divisando un Crawdaunt que emergía tranquilamente desde el fondo del lago —Crawdaunt, tipo agua-siniestro; te tengo en la mira —sonrió decidido.

Duke y Rebecca aún seguían en proceso de selección respecto a que pokemon elegir, cuando a Rebecca le llamó la atención una hermosa figura color rosa que se deslizaba por el agua con gracia.

— ¿Qué es eso? —se preguntó Duke en voz alta, apuntándole con su pokedex.

 **Gorebyss: el pokemon del mar del sur, su largo y hermoso cuerpo rosado es más intenso durante la primavera. Gorebyss es una de las posibles formas evolucionadas de un Clamperl.**

—Bien, este es para mí —decidió Rebecca, sacando un block en blanco y un lápiz que les habían entregado a todos anteriormente.

—Vaya, a ver si me pongo las pilas —miró a su alrededor, un Golduck jugueteaba con un Vaporeon que había por allí —Golduck, eres mío.

Ambos empezaron a escribir/dibujar sobre sus pokemons elegidos.

Ryou había hecho un dibujo de la cabeza y las pinzas del Crawdaunt (que era todo lo que alcazaba a ver de su cuerpo) y estaba haciendo algunas anotaciones acerca de su fisionomía; por otro lado, Bakura 'trataba de hacer un dibujo del Dewgong.

En un momento dado, Crawdaunt giró hacia la derecha y Dewgong hacia la izquierda, posiciones invertidas a las que mantenían sus observadores por lo que al querer ladear el cuerpo se chocaron un poco las frentes sin querer.

— ¡Ouch! —exclamaron a la vez

—Lo siento, es que mi pokemon se fue para allá —se disculpó Ryou.

—y el mío al otro lado —declaró el mayor, sobándose la frente — ¿cambiamos de puesto?

—No se te ocurra levantarte de la lancha, no quiero que caigamos al agua —le regañó de inmediato Ryou.

—Creí que te gustaba nadar —le dijo con burla.

—Claro pero no quiero que se moje lo que llevo ya anotado —reclamó.

Bakura se llevó una mano al cabello, revolviéndolo ligeramente mientras pensaba en algo — ¿qué te parece si entonces nos acercamos un poco más a ellos de mejor forma?

Ryou lo miró algo sorprendido —esa es la mejor idea que has tenido en todo el día —dijo entre alago y broma.

—Gracias —obvio que Bakura solo pensó en lo primero — ¡oye! —luego entendió el resto.

— ¿Crees que se refieran a meternos a nadar con los pokemons? —preguntó Duke.

—Síp —afirmó Rebecca.

Luego de una pequeña pausa para dejar los apuntes en un lugar seguro e ir por los trajes de baño, regresaron al lago para poder nadar con los pokemons que había escogido (claro que Duke tuvo que guardar a su pokemon en la pokeball)

Pasaron unos agradables minutos nadando y sumergiéndose a ratos con los pokemons.

—Tienes que meterte al agua para conocer a los pokemons de agua —dijo Ryou en una de las que salieron a tomar aire.

—Sí, claro —lo apoyó Bakura.

—Gorebyss es muchísimo más lindo dentro del agua —dijo Rebecca, apoyándose un poco en Ryou, su cabello estaba recogido con unas cuantas horquillas y un par de risos rebeldes escurrían agua por su cuello.

—Golduck manipula fácilmente el agua gracias a sus desarrollados poderes psíquicos —comentó Duke.

—No sabía que el cuerno de Dewgong fuese tan duro —dijo Bakura, acariciando con una mano dicha zona del tipo agua/hielo que se dejaba feliz.

—Es firme pero terso, ya que está recubierto con su pelaje, que es muy fino, lo que le da aerodinamismo a su cuerpo —le explicó Ryou.

—Ya veo —musitó sorprendido.

—Parece que la forma de la estrella es distintiva en cada Crawdaunt —compartió ahora el campeón —su habilidad 'caparazón' lo protege de golpes críticos en batalla y aun así su coraza es liza y agradable, me parece que regularmente mudan su caparazón —Crawdunt asintió, levantando a Ryou sobre una de sus tenazas — ¡wow! Tus pinzas sí que son fuertes amigo —alabó, siendo pillado por sorpresa.

Luego de otros 5 o 10 minutos más nadando en compañía de los pokemons, decidieron salir un rato a la orilla a descansar los músculos.

—Hay que observarlos un poco más y luego ponernos manos a la obra —decretó Ryou, recostado contra una roca liza con su pelo húmedo y algo más ondulado que de costumbre escurriendo por su costado derecho.

—Sí, y por fin haremos ese condenado informe —suspiró Bakura, acomodado a la izquierda de su querido chico.

—No te veo como alguien dado a escribir informes —se burló Rebecca.

Bakura bufó, sacudiendo su cabeza —no soy bueno con ese tipo de cosas, sencillamente haré el dibujo de Dewgong con algunas notas y el resto lo expondré oral —decidió.

—Sí quieres mi ayuda solo tienes que decirlo —rio el menor, acomodándose mejor en su pecho.

—Eso debería ser trampa —murmuró para sí Duke.

Rebecca rio por lo bajo.

—Bien, hay que terminar ya —Ryou se puso de pie.

—Espera —lo cortó la rubia.

— ¿Qué sucede Becca? —le preguntó.

—Teddi desapareció de repente —hizo ver la blonda.

— ¿No está? —dijo Duke confuso.

Umbreon y Glaceon estaban tumbados al sol para secar sus pelajes, Larvesta estaba a salvo del agua en su ball, pero Teddiursa no estaba por ningún lado.

—Vayamos a ver —se enserió Ryou.

—Sí —lo apoyaron los otros dos muchachos.

Se separaron un poco, llamando al pokemon osito con las manos alrededor de las bocas como altavoz.

— ¡Teddi! —gritaba la chica

— ¡Teddiursa! —le coreaban los varones.

— ¡Eoooon! —las dos eevee-evoluciones los ayudaban, tratando de dar con el rastro del tipo normal.

De un momento a otro Umbreon se quedó pasmado en su lugar con sus ojos rojos bastante opacos, mirando directo al bosque, al otro lado del agua... un destello verdoso lo había cegado.

— ¿Eoon? —Glaceon le llamó suavemente, acercándose de regreso hacia su compañero.

— ¡Esa luz de nuevo! —Ryou, de nuevo, fue el único que lo vio.

Sus tres acompañantes humanos lo miraron — ¿Cómo que 'de nuevo', Ryou? —preguntó Bakura.

—Ya había aparecido por allá —explicó el menor.

— ¿Por qué no lo habías dicho? —le cuestionó de nuevo su pareja, frunciendo el ceño.

—Es que no estaba seguro de que era, creí que simplemente había visto un reflejo de luz del lago.

Cuando Umbreon comenzó a caminar hacia el barco fue Bakura el que se arrodilló a su lado para tomarlo en brazos y despertarle de la ensoñación en la que había caído.

—Pasó lo mismo —habló de nuevo el menor.

— ¿De nuevo? —preguntó ahora Rebecca.

—Sí, primero apareció esa luz y luego Glaceon comenzó a caminar hacia allá.

—Interesante —irrumpió una nueva voz, apareciendo detrás de Rebecca y provocándole un sobresalto

— ¿Mokuba? —reconoció Duke a uno de su grupo, un chico apenas más alto que Rebecca, de largo y alborotado pelo negro, ojos azul-grisaseo y vestido con un bañador azul con detalles color anaranjados

—Sí eso fue lo que pasó entonces la leyendo podría ser cierta dijo con emoción oculta en su voz.

— ¿Cuál leyenda? —siguió el oji-verde, cruzando de brazos.

Mokuba los miró a todo, frenando sus ojos en Rebecca —verán, hay una famosa leyenda que habla de este lago, dice que cuando una luz verde brilla los pokemons desaparecen.

—Esa leyenda no me gusta nada —respondió Duke — ¿una extraña luz verde?

— ¿Y luego los pokemons desaparecen? —repitió Bakura.

—Pues si Teddiursa desapareció… —Mokuba se acomodó distraídamente un brazalete de su mano derecha —podría tener algo que ver con esa leyenda ¿o no? —propuso.

—Entonces hay que hacer algo —determinó Ryou, empuñando una mano con decisión.

— ¡Tienes razón! apoyó la rubia —yo digo que vayamos hacia donde estaba esa luz —planteó, preocupada por su pokemon más reciente.

—Vamos Umbreon —le llamó Bakura, al tiempo que los cuatro salían corriendo.

—Oigan chicos, recuerden que está prohibido salir de esta área —Mokuba quedó con una mano estirada hacia ellos —pero si Rebecca va, no creo que haya mucho que objetar —dijo para sí con unas risillas.

.

Luego de ponerse sus ropas lo cinco, sumando a Mokuba, se acercaron al límite del bosque.

— ¿Por dónde? —miró Rebecca hacía los lados.

—Estaba hacia el noroeste de este de este lugar —explicó Mokuba, tras de Rebecca, lo suficientemente cerca como para que el aliento de este la sobresaltara un poco.

—Si quieres no nos acompañes —le dijo la rubia con expresión nerviosa.

—No, no. Quiero conocer todo cuanto sea posible acerca de los pokemons.

Duke se le acercó a Ryou — ¿es mi idea o a este le gustó Rebecca? —le susurró al oído. Cruzado de brazos, el menor de los peliblancos solo pudo asentir.

.

Mientras más se internaban en el bosque, las nubes se acumulaban, ganando una coloración gris que indicaba que posiblemente llovería pronto. Los cinco entrenadores dieron con una pequeña cueva, oculta entre la maleza.

—Estoy casi seguro de que Teddiursa ha de estar por aquí —dijo Mokuba.

—Es extraño, jamás había visto esta zona —murmuró Ryou, Glaceon se lo confirmó, negando con la cabeza.

—Hay algo tenebroso en este sitio —comentó Rebecca, mirando la entrada de la cueva.

—No te preocupes Rebecca, estamos todos juntos —le tranquilizó Duke.

Ryou estuvo a punto de añadir algo, pero una repentina lluvia, junto a un fuerte trueno le hizo correr hacia el interior de la cueva con un leve grito.

Bakura se le quedó mirando extrañado —a Ryou no le gustan nada las tormentas eléctricas —le explicó Rebecca en voz bajo.

El albino mayor arqueó las cejas y siguió los pasos del menor al interior de la cueva, seguido por los demás.

— ¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

—Sí… —suspiró el menor —lo siento, fue solo el sobresalto —sonrió apenado, seguro que parecía tonto.

—La lluvia está algo fuerte —dijo Duke, al borde de la cueva.

—Espera que mi Teddi esté bien —murmuró preocupada la rubia, llevándose las manos al pecho.

— ¿Humm? miren esto —dijo Mokuba, mirando al interior de la cueva. Todos se giraron hacia él con sonidos interrogantes.

Luego de un túnel, aparentemente no muy largo, se distinguía a la perfección el fuerte brillo verde azulado que llenaba el interior de la cueva.

—Así es, la leyenda dice que la extraña luz verde proviene del interior de la cueva verde.

—Woo —pronunciaron a la vez —y sí que está verde —dijo Rebecca.

— ¿Entonces la luz de la leyenda proviene de ahí? —tanteó Duke.

—Pues hay que ir a ver —encabezó Bakura.

—Bien Lampent, danos un poco luz —mandó Duke, lanzando una pokeball. Inmediatamente, la flama azul del pokemon farolillo, les aclaró un poco el suelo por donde andaban.

A medida que pasaban el túnel la luz se había más intensa y brillante. Un destello resaltante les llamó la atención a todos.

—Esa es la luz —señaló Rebecca.

—Eoooooon —Glaceon de nuevo se quedó como hipnotizada ante ese brillo.

Umbreon fue quien la despertó, rodeándola con su cola y sacudiéndola con suavidad —Glaceon, reacciona —Glaceon se sacudió por completo, antes de que Ryou la tomara en brazos —pues es seguro que algo raro inusual debe haber aquí —dijo el campeón, levantándose.

—También Teddi podría estar aquí —con gesto decidido, Rebecca avanzó hacia el fondo de la cueva, con los demás siguiéndole el paso — ¡Teddi ¿Dónde estás?! ¡Teddi! —llegaron hasta una laguna oculta, la caverna que la resguardaba estaba iluminada de techo a piso con luz verdosa.

— ¡Glaaaace!/ ¡Umbreooooon!

Entre pequeñas rocas a la orilla de la laguna, un par de ondas brillantes de color celeste.

— ¡No mires! —apuró Bakura a su Umbreon, quien de inmediato saltó a su hombro.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue el Lampent de Duke el que cayó presa de la cegadora luz Espera Lampent el pelinegro alzó los brazos para detener a su pokemon, quien iba descendiendo su flote para acercarse al agua.

—Esa es la luz —dijo Rebecca.

—Así que de aquí es donde proviene la luz verde que hace desaparecer a los pokemons —comentó Ryou, mirando fijamente aquellas ondas brillantes, mientras mantenía a Glaceon contra su pecho.

A pocos centímetros de llegar a la orilla del agua, un pokemon pez de cuerpo negro con franjas celestes y ojos rojizos saltó elegantemente del agua, rebelando el brillo de sus aletas que más parecían alas.

—Luuuu.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Bakura.

—E-es un Lumineon —respondió Ryou

— ¿Lumineon? —Preguntó Rebecca. Bakura fue a sacar su pokedex pero Mokuba se le adelantó.

—Lumineon: el pokemon neon, vive en lo profundo del océano y atrae a los pokemon al centellear la luz de las aletas de su cola. Se le denomina mariposa de los mares ya que tiene aletas en forma de alas de mariposa de 2 tonos azulados. Refleja sus vistosos colores para iluminar el sitio donde se encuentra, frecuentemente costas marinas en la noche.

—Entonces fue su luz la que vimos —determinó Ryou.

—Lumineon es hermoso —dijo Duke.

—Pero es extraño, un Lumineon no debería estar en un lugar así —dijo Mokuba.

—Tienes razón —apoyó Ryou —son pokemons originarios de Sinnoh, es muy extraño que haya uno salvaje por aquí, y más en una cueva tan rara y desolada como esta.

Un suave sonidito de pasos llamó su atención, un poco a su derecha Teddiursa marchaba despreocupadamente hacia el agua, con los ojos perdidos.

— ¡Teddi! —Rebecca corrió hacia él y lo abrazó —reacciona ya, por favor —lo sacudió, logrando que este volviera en sí — ¡ayy, no te imaginas lo preocupada que estaba! —Rebecca lo levantó en brazos, frotando sus mejillas.

— ¿uuursa? —el pequeño se veía bastante confuso.

—Y ya que te encontramos estamos tranquilos —calmó Bakura.

—Sí, y ya sabemos de dónde viene la luz de la leyenda —añadió Duke.

—Sí, es cierto, pero… —las palabras de Ryou llamaron la atención —no tenemos idea de por qué Lumineon está aquí, si descubriéramos el motivo podríamos hacer un grandioso informe.

— ¡Es cierto! —apoyó Bakura.

—Sí, hay que hacerlo —apoyó la rubia.

—A mí también me gustaría participar —se incluyó Duke.

— ¿Te nos unes, Mokuba?—le ofreció la rubia, con una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién? ¿Yo? —se señaló a sí mismo algo.

—Claro, después de todo nos ayudaste aquí —explicó la rubia.

Mokuba se rascó una mejilla con el dedo índice, sonrojado —gracias mi lady, pero yo ya tengo listo mi informe —se excusó.

Los tres mayores les vieron con sonrisas divertidas.

—Ay no, Lumineon ya no está —se percató Ryou, al desviar de nuevo la mirada al agua.

—Quizás se escondió bajó el agua —propuso Mokuba.

—En ese caso tengo al pokemon perfecto para este trabajo—Rebecca tomó una de sus pokeballs —Lanturn, ayúdanos a buscar a Lumineon —pidió la rubia, arrojando la ball.

—Laaaaaaa.

—Pero debe tener cuidado con esa luz azul —recordó Bakura.

—Espera —Ryou se retiró la playera y el pantalón, quedando de nuevo en su bañador —iré con él —decidió, recogiéndose el pelo con una liga antes de lanzarse al agua.

—Ten cuidado Ryou —pidió Bakura.

—Sí, lo sé —le guiñó un ojo —vamos —le dijo a Lanturn para luego tomar aire y sumergirse bajo el agua, sujetó a la cola del pokemon.

Gracias a las antenas eléctricas de Lanturn Ryou pudo observar mejor a su alrededor, por suerte, el agua era bastante transparente. No dieron con Lumineon pero si se toparon con una abertura en un lateral de la laguna, que pegaba con la pared de la caverna; era apenas lo suficientemente grande como para que Ryou pasará por allí. Se quedó observándola un poco, como evaluándola, pero sabía que era una locura adentrarse en un canal submarino sin saber cuánto se extendía y sin equipo de buceo.

Por mientras, Rebecca caminaba junto a Mokuba y Duke los bordes rocosos de la laguna, hasta que al pelinegro menor le llamó algo la atención, inclinándose para ver algo — ¿qué es…?

Fueron interrumpidos por el chapotear de agua que provocaron Ryou y Lanturn al ascender.

— ¿Y? ¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó la blonda.

Ryou negó lentamente —Lumineon no está, pero pudimos ver un túnel hasta el fondo del lago, pienso que posiblemente se fue por ahí.

— ¿Un túnel? —repitió Bakura.

—Eso es —dijo de pronto Mokuba, llamando la atención de todos —quiero pensar que tal vez el túnel está conectado con el océano —declaró.

Rebecca se llevó una mano al mentón, apoyando el codo en el brazo contrario que se cruzaba frente a su pecho —es una idea muy razonable, pero ¿a dónde nos llevaría eso?

—Pues que posiblemente Lumineon usa el túnel para llegar a mar profundo, dónde vive —le respondió el de ojos grisaseos.

—Ya, pero eso no nos dice por qué querría venir aquí —hizo ver Ryou, mientras Bakura lo ayudaba a salir del agua.

Miren esto —Mokuba se volvió hacia las rocas que antes le habían llamado la atención, estas estaban cubiertas por una espesa y corta capa de verdín, muy irregular —las algas son las favoritas de los tipo agua y parece que aquí ya se han comido varias —señaló —la cosa es que no veo rastro de algún otro pokemon por aquí.

—Comprendo tu punto, Mokuba —le dijo Ryou —Lumineon habrá descubierto por accidente este lugar y lo ha tomado como su patio de merendar privado —declaró el albino menor.

—Wow, gran trabajo Sherlock's —alabó Duke —y lo descubrieron solo observando.

—Parece que tendremos un gran informe —declaró Rebecca.

Luego de echar un ojo más crítico sobre la cueva, decidieron salir, notando que afuera ya no se escuchaba el agua caer.

Efectivamente, el cielo estaba despejado y el sol brillaba.

—Que bueno que ha dejado de llover —dijo Duke mientras salían de la cueva, caminando de regreso al lago.

—Miren allá arriba chicos —señaló Rebecca.

Un arco multicolor surcaba el cielo, perdiéndose entre los árboles.

—wow, que lindo arcoíris —dijo Ryou.

—Bueno, hay que regresar ya —apuró Bakura, echando a correr, seguido de los demás.

 **-°-°- Un poco más tarde.**

Duke, Rebecca, Ryou y Bakura estaban sobre una pequeña tarima donde exponían su informe. El pelinegro sostenía un block dónde estaba el dibujo que Ryou había hecho de Lumineon.

—Y así, Lumineon viaja a la cueva usando un túnel submarino para llegar desde su hogar en el océano —decía Rebecca.

—Centellea la luz en sus cuatro aletas, parecidas a las, que toman una coloración verdosa gracias al agua —explicó Ryou.

—Y esa poderosa luz verdosa tiene la habilidad de atraer a otros pokemon hacia ella —continuó Bakura.

—Lo sabemos porque atrajo a mi Teddiursa hacia a la cueva.

—Y afectó también a Glaceon, Umbreon y Lampent —añadió Ryou.

—Así que podemos concluir que Lumineon viene a la cueva a comer algas marinas, ya comprobado que es parte esencial en la alimentación de los pokemon tipo agua —concluyó Duke.

—Y con esto damos fin a nuestro informe.

El profesor Hopkins y sus colegas aplaudieron al cuarteto de jóvenes, así como el resto de sus compañeros.

—Un informe excepcional en verdad, les daré los 10 puntos —decretó el profesor. Los cuatro chicos celebraron —sin embargo, como todos salieron del área sin pedir permiso, no se imaginan los preocupados que estábamos —dijo serio, cerrando los ojos.

—Por romper las reglas les voy a restar 4 puntos —declaró Tachibana —eso los va a dejar con 6 puntos.

—Ay, ya que/Bueno/Está bien —dijeron ellos.

—Mokuba, temo decirte que a ti también te restaremos 4 puntos.

El pelinegro se encogió de hombros —es menos de lo que esperaba —dijo sin más.

El profesor miró hacía el bosque —así que Lumineon volvió… aunque un poco antes este año —comentó para sí.

Luego de que todos los entrenadores presentaran sus respectivas investigaciones todos se dirigieron a la cafetería para cenar todos juntos.

 **-o- De vuelta en Sinnoh.**

Poco más de media hora después de que todos se fueran a dormir, un par de tricolores se escabullían fuera de su habitación.

El Flygon del menor ya los esperaba, listo para alzar el vuelo; silenciosamente se dirigió a la reservación, aterrizando en la zona de los pokemons de agua por indicaciones de Yugi.

No pasó mucho para que tanto Absol como Blaziken llegaran al lado de su cabizbajo entrenador.

—Hola chicos, me alegra mucho verlos —Yugi se hincó para acariciar la cabeza de su Absol —Blaziken, como siempre pendiente a todo ¿verdad? —el tipo fuego se sentó de piernas cruzadas en el césped, al borde del lago donde estaban, y de un suave jalón atrajo a Yugi hacia él, jugueteando con mimo —estoy bien ¿sí, chicos? Tranquilos —por supuesto que el tricolor había notado la preocupación de sus pokemons por su estado de ánimo.

Yami vio todo esto de reojo mientras esperaba a que su pokemon apareciese desde el lago —Gyarados ¿estás despierto? —le llamó, pero no hubo respuesta.

— ¡Milotic! ¡1, 2, 3 por ti, bonita! —llamó el oji-amatista. Luego de unos minutos la encantadora presencia de la elegante tipo agua emergió del agua —hola preciosa, te eché de menos —le sonrió dulcemente, levantándose de entre las piernas de Blaziken para acariciar la cabeza de su amiga.

Más atrás de ella salió el Gyarados rojo.

—Hola Gyarados —el variocolor se inclinó para recibir el toque de Yami — ¿cómo has estado? ¿Te has sentido bien aquí? —consultó sereno.

Gyarados rugió suavemente, afirmando con la cabeza.

— ¿Miloooo? —Milotic demostró lo rápido que empatizaba con las emociones de su entrenador, llevó uno de los lazos rosados que colgaban a los lados de su cabeza hacia el rostro de Yugi con suavidad —Miiiiil —el otro lazo lo llevó hasta Yami.

La hermosa pokemons se sintió casi como un conducto a través del cual las emociones de Yami y de Yugi se buscaban, se entrelazaban y chocaban; ella descubrió fácilmente que la pareja de tricolores tenían ciertos problemas entre sí.

— ¿Qué le sucede a Milotic? —le preguntó.

—N-no es nada, creo que solo quiere jugar —mintió nervioso el oji-amatista.

Y Milotic empezó a cantar…

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueno, aquí tenemos un bonito capitulo casi entero Tender y el próximo será Puzzle (bajen las trincheras y las antorchas) veremos qué tal se las arreglan Yugi y Yami, si quieren seguir tan tensos y mal como están o alguno de los dos intentará algo?**

 **A ver si alguien sabe porque puse la escena final con Milotic. Creo que si están al tanto de las descripciones de los pokemons lo pillarán rápido.**

 **Sobre Mokuba, tranquilos que no ocupará un simple papel secundario durante la acampada. Lo volveremos a ver luego de eso aunque aún no eh decidido si hacerlo en serio que guste de Rebecca o simplemente rivales ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo lo que quería decirles de este cap.**

 **¡Gracias Muchas A Toda La Gente Que Me Lee! ¡Os amo muchiiiisisisisisisimo a cada uno! Que tengan un lindo ombligo de semana.**


	14. Un susto para alejar la tensión

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **14\. Un susto para relajar la tensión.**

Yugi despertó cuando los primeros rayos de sol apenas se asomaban por la línea del horizonte, se sintió cálido y cómodo a pesar de que no recordaba haber llegado a su habitación la noche pasada.

¡Espera, espera! ¿Qué había ocurrido la noche pasada?

Recordaba haber llegado con Yami a la reservación, dado que el chico deseaba ver a su Gyarados. Había saludado a algunos de sus pokemons, luego a sus enamorados tipo agua y entonces Milotic empezó a cantar para ellos, y luego… ¿y luego?

Se forzó a sí mismo a desperezarse lo suficiente como para poder abrir los ojos y tratar de enfocar la mirada, había algo negro frente a él. Con curiosidad deslizó sus manos sobre aquello, sintiendo las suaves líneas típicas de un abdomen sutilmente trabajado bajo la fresca tela negra. Levantó la mirada al sentir la leve tensión de los músculos bajo su tacto. Ahí estaba el rostro durmiente de Yami a escasos centímetros, no pudo evitar ruborizarse.

Es cierto, se dijo a sí mismo, el canto de Milotic les había calmado un poco los ánimos, tensos como se mantenían luego de que Yami descubriera por las malas su título y el sueño empezó a apoderarse de ellos. Recordaba haber balbuceado algunas cosas que ahora venían borrosas a su mente, disculpas acompañadas de lágrimas; lo siguiente fue tibieza y confort, Yami -igual de adormilado- lo había abrazado y recostado con él en la hierba cerca del lago, bajo un frondoso árbol.

No recordaba que hubiesen solucionado realmente las cosas por lo que se removió en su lugar, tratando de separarse antes de que el mayor despertara. Lo más que logró fue quedar bocarriba puesto que Yami mantenía un brazo alrededor de su cintura, cosa que -no iba a negar- era agradable.  
Desvió la cabeza al lado contrario y vio a su Absol acurrucado a su lado al igual que Flygon, Espeon y Jolteon, Blaziken recostado contra el tronco de brazos cruzados. Las cabezas de Gyarados y Milotic reposaban en la orilla de la laguna.

Yugi suspiró profundamente mientras hacia un segundo intento, logrando separarse por fin del agarre de Yami para sentarse con la mirada hacia el horizonte… si no se iban pronto de ese lugar todos en la acampada iban a despertar y ambos se meterían en serios problemas.

Se acercó al lago para tomar un poco de agua en sus manos y lavarse el rostro —Mmm, que refrescante —suspiró, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano, sintiendo enseguida el roce de Espeon contra su cadera —buenos días amiga —le acarició el lomo — ¿puedes despertar a Jolteon? Tenemos que regresar.

—Eooon Esssssp Eon (si tú despiertas a Yami) —le miró acusatoriamente.

Yugi suspiró —de acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Con reticencia llevó una mano al hombro del durmiente tricolor —Yami… ¿Yami? —el mayor se revolvió en su sitio —Despierta por favor, tenemos que regresar.

Abriendo apenas los ojos, Yami se sentó en su lugar, recostando ambos antebrazos en el suelo a modo de apoyo — ¿qué? —musitó adormilado y desorientado.

—No-nos quedamos dormidos —explicó —tenemos que regresar antes de que se den cuenta de nuestra ausencia.

Yami se sentó de buena manera, frotándose los ojos con el dorso de la mano — ¿ya amaneció?

—Apenas está saliendo el sol —Yugi se puso en pie, tendiéndole una mano. Sus pokemons ya estaban despertando.

Yami aceptó el gesto de Yugi y se puso en pie. La piel se le erizaba ante el tacto del oji-amatista por lo que se soltó pronto.

Yugi bajó los ojos ante eso y fue hacia su Milotic a despedirse —nos veremos después bonita, cuida bien de Gyarados —le guiñó un ojo. La tipo agua se ruborizó un poco —andando Flygon —Espeon ya estaba con Jolteon a los pies del tipo dragón —Blaziken, Absol, cuídense ¿sí? Los veré después.

Yugi se subió a lomos de su Flygon y esperó a que Yami se sentara tras él, luchó por no estremecerse cuando este se aferró a su cintura a lo que Flygon levantó el vuelo.

—Yami… —el mayor no dijo nada —sé que debes estar enojado conmigo o quizás incluso me odies —musitó con la cabeza gacha. Yami tuvo que reprimir el impulso de decirle que jamás podría odiarlo —pero quiero decirte, sinceramente, que aparte de lo que escuchaste el otro día… yo siempre he sido honesto contigo, desde que te conocí me he divertido como hace mucho no lo hacía, eres de las pocas personas con las que eh pasado tanto tiempo, de los pocos que realmente eh podido llamar 'amigo' —Yugi tuvo que morderse la lengua, él quería a Yami de una forma diferente —cuando me pediste que viajara contigo me sentí muy feliz y, antes de que empezara en la acampada… cuando me dijiste que te alegrabas de conocerme —a Yugi se le quebró la voz, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas —fue muy especial para mí.

Yami estaba sin palabras. Flygon aterrizó cerca de las habitaciones y, luego de ser regresado a la pokebal, los tricolores avanzaron sigilosamente hasta su cuarto.

—Todo lo que te he dicho estos días ha sido tal cual lo sentía, te convertiste en alguien especial para mi —le dijo Yugi sin mirarlo —lamento no habértelo dicho antes, sabía que debía hacerlo —suspiró —me hubiese ahorrado todo esto —tomó sus cosas de baño —pero quiero decirte… que jamás quise hacerte sentir mal o lastimarte, Yami —finalizó, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos antes de salir —lo siento —apartó el rostro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Yami apretó los puños, había alcanzado a ver las pequeñas gotas transparentes en los ojos de Yugi.

¿Qué hacer? Decisiones, decisiones, malditas decisiones.

Todo era mejor cuando sus sentimientos no estaban involucrados… pero ¿sería mejor si nunca se hubiera dejado cautivar por el dulce chico?  
Él había cambiado desde que conoció a Yugi y, aun con todo el dolor que se había llevado, sabía que el cambio había sido para mejor.

Se arrojó de espaldas a la cama con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos, bajo la atenta mirada de Jolteon y Espeon.

" _Tenemos que hablar las cosas_ " eso era lo único que tenía en claro. No podían seguir así más tiempo. Él no quería seguir así.

 **-o- más tarde.**

—Buenos días a todos, las actividades de hoy serán un poco diferentes y se relacionan con la forma correcta de interactuar con los pokemons tipo fantasma —decía Solomon a través de los altoparlantes de la institución. Hubo muchos murmullos por todo el salón —la meta de este segmento es asegurar que podrán acercarse correctamente a los pokemons tipo fantasma, cuándo y en dónde sea que los encuentren. Claro que sus instructores les darán todos los detalles.

El hombre a cargo del grupo rojo dibujo una imagen en el tablero donde se indicaban que los tres equipos realizarían una especie de caminata hasta un punto en concreto, a pocos metros de la institución.

—Ahora, revisemos las reglas. Después de hacer equipo con alguno de sus compañeros ambos tendrán que recuperar esta medalla escondida en alguna parte de las ruinas de la cima —enseñó una especie de moneda dorada con algo grabado, del tamaño de una mano —su puntuación se basará en el tiempo que se tarden, el evento comienza esta noche a las 7 en punto, así que por ahora su trabajo es buscar un compañero.

Yugi se revolvió nervioso en su silla —esto más bien parece una prueba de valor.

—Sí, puede ser —aceptó Yami.

— ¿Estás listo Spinda? —sonrió emocionada Miho.

Luego de eso, todos salieron al patio para que los entrenadores pudiesen escoger sus parejas.

Yami estaba recostado contra un árbol, mirando la hoja que les habían dado con los nombres de los integrantes de cada grupo ¿debería ir con Miho? ¿O lo mejor sería que afrontara las cosas y le pidiera a Yugi ir juntos para poder hablar con tranquilidad?

Espeon se acercó a Jolteon, quien estaba sentado frente a él y ambos frotaron sus cabezas cariñosamente. Era obvio lo mucho que esos dos se querían. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Yugi caminando en su dirección con la cabeza algo gacha.

— ¡Hola chicos! —Tea se acercó, tan enérgica como siempre, saludando a Yami con un suave empujón de su cadera cuando llegó a su lado, pocos segundos antes que Yugi — ¿qué les parece la actividad de esta noche? ¿Habrá muchos pokemons fantasma por estos lugares? —con cierto temor y reserva, la castaña fijo su vista en el bosque cercano.

Yami le sonrió de forma ladina mientras Tristán y Miho se les alcanzaban — ¿Por qué? ¿Te da miedo Tea? —planteó de manera un poco burlona.

La chica se sonrojó débilmente — ¿qué tal si vienes conmigo y te demuestro lo contrario? —siguió ella de manera juguetona.

Yami le dio esta vez una mirada confundida.

—Pero Tea, se supone que solo puedes hacer equipo con entrenadores de tu mismo grupo —le corrigió Miho.

La castaña hizo puchero — ¿qué? ¿en serio?

—Sí… además, Yugi y yo iremos juntos — afirmó como si nada, provocando un sobresalto en el oji-amatista — ¿cierto? —le miró fijamente.

El corazón de Yugi se aceleró —po-por supuesto —respondió automáticamente, hechizado por esos fulgurantes ojos rojizos.

Sin embargo esos ojos se desviaron rápidamente, un poco detrás de Yugi mientras estiraba un brazo para rodear los hombros del mismo; aquella mirada brillaba ahora entre firme y amenazante. Detrás de Yugi se acercaban algunos chicos del equipo rojo, era obvio que buscaban a Yugi para intentar conseguir ser su acompañante en la actividad de esa noche.

Yugi agachó la cabeza, dejando que Yami lo acercara a su pecho, para ocultar su rostro ligeramente sonrojado ¿Yami estaba actuando celoso con él? Eso quería decir que él aun significaba algo para el de ojos color vino ¿cierto?

—Entonces ¿vamos tú y yo, Tea? —ofreció Tristán.

Ella le sonrió amistosamente, antes de darle un suave puño en el hombro —claro ¿por qué no?

Miho se llevó las manos a los lados de la cara —no puedo creer que sea la única sin compañero —lloriqueó la pelilarga —será mejor que me dé prisa, los veré más tarde, chicos.

Yugi y Tea no pudieron ahogar unas risillas al ver a la chica tan enérgica. Miho siempre lograba calmar los ánimos con su peculiar forma de ser.

.

Miho caminaba por el otro lado del patio, mirando entre los entrenadores que la mayoría ya tenían pareja. De repente escuchó unas risas algo infantiles y entre los arbustos cercanos divisó una pálida mano que se movía, como llamándola.

— ¿eh? —Miho volteó a su alrededor — ¿yo? —se señaló, para luego acercarse — ¿también estás en el equipo rojo y no tienes compañero? —Miho descubrió a una chica, de unos 12 o 13 años, su piel era muy pálida como la nieve, usaba un vestido amarillo con un lazo en el centro del cuello color naranja así como los bolsillos en la parte baja, sandalias tres puntadas de color rosa con pencas amarillas y flores blancas, tenía el cabello negro ébano y corto en forma de hongo, con el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

—Hola —le dijo ella, tenía una amplia sonrisa, un tanto tétrica a decir verdad —hay que jugar, las dos juntas —la niña levantó un poco el rostro, rebelando por entre el flequillo un perturbador ojo de color rosado fuerte que brilló en fucsia.

— ¡Ah! —los ojos de Miho brillaron con el mismo color fucsia en un destello misterioso para luego regresar a su habitual color azul algo más oscurecido pero sin brillo alguno, sin vida —claro… —respondió desganada.

.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido, para cuando todos se dieron cuenta el sol se había ocultado y el oscuro manto nocturno había cubierto el cielo, trayendo la brisa fresca.

Yugi iba corriendo junto a Espeon al lugar desde donde los entrenadores del grupo rojo comenzarían el recorrido, llegó junto a sus últimos compañeros cuando a todos los estaban acomodando. Yami estaba en el primer lugar, de brazos cruzados y mirando a todos lados. Suspiró cuando Jolteon ladró al sentir a Espeon acercarse y reprimió una sonrisa al ver a Yugi correr hacia él de manera algo torpe, pues venia poniéndose el poleron azul y casi tropieza.

—Lo-lo siento… por hacerte esperar —logró decir entre jadeos, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas en lo que trataba de recuperar al aire.

—Está bien, llegaste a tiempo —le restó importancia, viéndolo enderezarse — ¿dónde estuviste de todos modos? —Yami tomó ambos lados del poleron celeste para juntarlos y subir la cremallera hasta la mitad del pecho del chico.

Yugi luchó por no sonrojarse ante este sencillo acto, acomodándose las mangas del poleron y luego la capucha hacia atrás —e-estuve con mi abuelo —explicó, respirando profundo para calmarse luego de aquella carrera —me pidió ayuda mientras iba y volvía de la reservación para rectificar algunas cosas, por eso me tardé.

—Comprendo… —Yami fue interrumpido por la voz de su instructor.

—Muy bien, el equipo rojo saldrá a través de esta puerta roja —señaló un par de vigas de madera que sostenían un rectángulo de latón pintado de rojo —pero los equipos azul y verde saldrán desde un lugar diferente —explicó —sin embargo, les aseguro que es la misma distancia hasta las ruinas —aclaró para luego mirarse el reloj de muñeca.

—Es cierto, aquí tienes —Yami le tendió una de las dos linternas que ya les habían dado.

—Gracias.

—Así que, empiecen. Primer equipo en sus marcas —Yugi y Yami dieron un paso al frente con Espeon y Jolteon, al borde de una línea blanca. Cuando el reloj marcó las 7 en punto el instructor les dio la señal y ellos empezaron a trotar por el sendero que los guiaría a las ruinas.

—Entonces… ¿Qué hay respecto a esas ruinas? —preguntó Yami, tratando de mantener una conversación sencilla. Últimamente sus silencios siempre resultaban muy incomodos.

—Las ruinas en si aún se están investigando —respondió Yugi —si no voy mal son de una civilización que protegía una cueva oculta en ese lugar, los lugareños creían que podría ser una entrada al mundo espiritual.

Yami se sorprendió un poco — ¿espiritual? ¿Cómo a donde van las almas cuando mueren y eso?

Yugi asintió —aún no hay mucho confirmado al respecto, pero eso parece —explicó, para luego formar una sonrisa traviesa —solo avísame si te asustas Yami, yo te defenderé de todo ¿sí? —bromeó entre risas.

Yami parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder con su característica risa maliciosa de medio lado —Eso precisamente iba a decirte Yugi —se inclinó un poco para hablarle al —oído —no te me escapes compañero.

A Yugi se le erizó la piel.

— ¡Eon! —el chillido de Espeon los distrajo, detrás de ellos Jolteon lanzó un chispazo a la mano de un Haunter que había jalado de sorpresa la cola doble de la tipo psíquico.

— ¡Jolteon! ¿Qué sucede? —reclamó Yami, llevándose la mano que no sostenía la linterna, empuñada a la cadera. Jolteon señaló con su pata derecha a los arbustos.

Los tricolores se miraron entre sí antes de asomarse por entre los arbustos, encontrándose con un Gastly, un Haunter y un Gengar, acurrucados en su lugar.

—Solo son pokemons fantasma —le restó importancia Yami —siento que mi Jolteon los atacara de repente —se disculpó para luego mirar a su pokemon —a la próxima mejor cuentas hasta 10 —le regañó.

Jolteon agachó la cabeza en respuesta —Espera Yami, Jolteon solo intentaba protegernos —le calmó, inclinándose para acariciar la cabeza del tipo eléctrico.

—Ah, sí… eso creo.

Yugi se irguió y le brindó una sonrisa —hay que seguir, recuerda que nos puntúan por el tiempo que tardemos —apuró.

—Sí.

.

Ya había salido el ultimo duo desde la marca del equipo rojo cuando una chica llegó corriendo —lo lamento, se me hizo tarde porque me quedé dormida —se disculpó con el instructor quien le miró sorprendido.

— ¿qué? Pero si los catorce estudiantes del equipo rojo ya salieron hacia las ruinas —dijo extrañado.

—Pero es que yo sigo aquí —refutó la chica.

— ¿Eso significa que son 15 estudiantes? —musitó desconcertado.

.

Tristán iba caminando justo detrás de Tea con las manos pegadas a la espalda femenina y mirando a todos lados cada 30 segundos.

—N-no tienes nada que temer Tea, recuerda q-que yo estoy aquí para protegerte —dijo, obviamente temeroso.

La castaña le miró de forma cansina —genial… gracias.

— ¿No crees que esto está muy oscuro? —dijo el chico, con voz cada vez más aguda.

— ¡Ay, por favor! ¿Podrías…? ¿Eh? —a la chica le llamó la atención pasos cerca de ellos — ¿escuchaste eso? —apuntó con su linterna hasta que dio con el origen del ruido. Miho estaba a unos pocos metros de allí, caminando de una forma desgarbada y desganada — ¿qué esa no es Miho?... ¿Sola… y sin compañero? ¿qué le pudo haber pasado? —parpadeó extrañada.

Pero mientras Tea y Tristán no veían a nadie más allí, la chica era guiada por aquella jovencita de ojos rosa que había visto más temprano.

—Ven, por aquí —ella caminaba del espaldas al sendero, fijándose en que Miho la siguiera.

—Muy bien, yo te sigo —murmuraba la oji-azul.

Llegaron al borde de un acantilado, no muy pequeño que digamos. La del vestido amarillo siguió caminando sin reparo, aun cuando estaba en el aire.

—Ven conmigo, date prisa —le seguía llamando, y Miho estaba cada vez más cerca del borde del acantilado.

—y-ya voy —tres pasos, dos pasos. Miho estuvo a punto de caer por el barranco cuando la gran mano gris de algún pokemon la sostuvo, fue entonces cuando, con un pie en el borde y otro en el aire, la chica despertó de ese estado de aparente ensueño en el que había estado — ¿Mmm? ¡¿Ahhh?! —la mano la jaló hacia atrás, dejándola de rodillas a medio metro del borde —ay, me asustaste.

Un gran pokemon flotante, de un ojo rojizo y brillante se plantó frente a ella — ¿Noiiiiir? (está bien)

Miho no lo comprendió, pero si que se llevó un gran susto — ¡Ahhhhhh! —gritó y cayó desmayada al instante.

— ¿Noir? ¡Noir! —El pokemon, Dusknoir, levantó la mirada para ver a la 'chica' de cabellos negros flotando justo frente a él — ¡Noiiir! (largo)

La chica flotó hacia atrás al notar la inconformidad del pokemon con su presencia y rápidamente se desvaneció en el aire.

— ¡Ahh… ahhh! ¡Miho! —chillaron Tea y Tristán, enfocándolos a ambos con sus linternas, asustados al ver a su amiga en el piso y, claro, saltando a conclusiones apresuradas.

— ¡Oye tú! ¿Qué le hiciste a Miho? —reclamó Tristán, olvidándose por un momento del miedo al ver a la chica desmayada.

— ¡Mon Monferno! / ¡Kiiiirlia! —chillaron también, dispuestos a atacar al pokemon si era necesario.

Sobresaltado, Dusknoir movió sus manos al frente de lado a lado, negando mientras trataba de excusarse, pero decidió que lo mejor sería irse, así que se desvaneció en su lugar.

— ¿pero qué? —Tea se quedó extrañada, pero decidió que Miho era prioridad y corrió hacia ella, para revisar que estuviera bien —Miho, despierta… ¿puedes oírme? Despierta por favor —la sacudió suavemente, hasta que logró que la chica reaccionará.

— ¿Uh? ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Ustedes saben?

—Espera —Tea sacó su pokedex rosa y buscó un poco —veamos.

 **Dusknoir, el pokemon grilletes: recibe ondas electromagnéticas del mundo espiritual con su antena y también se cree que lleva a la gente al mundo espiritual.**

Los tres presentes sufrieron escalofríos. Miho volteó a ver el acantilado —un paso más y temo que yo también habría terminado en el mundoespiritual —la chica tragó grueso.

—Sí amiga, estuviste cerca —respondió Tea, la de largos cabellos empezó a mirar a todos lados.

— ¿Qué pasa Miho? —preguntó Tristán, ayudándola a levantarse.

—Emm ¿a dónde se fue la que era mi compañera?

Los castaños se miraron extrañados —ah, pero Miho, estabas sola —expresó el moreno.

— ¡Eso no puede ser! —la chica agitó su cabeza —yo venía siguiéndola —afirmó.

— ¿No creerán que Dusknoir se la llevó al mundo espiritual o sí? —planteó Tea, también levantándose para mirar hacia el acantilado.

— ¡Kyaa! No, por favor que no —Miho cerró los ojos, llevándose las manos a las mejillas mientras negaba con la cabeza insistentemente.

—Creo que, ejem —Tristán carraspeó —deberíamos regresar e informar de esto al profesor Solomon.

—Buena idea ¿Miho, crees poder caminar bien?

—A decir verdad estoy algo mareada —respondió la chica, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

—No se diga más —Tristán se arrodillo a los pies de Miho, dándole la espalda —anda, yo te llevo.

— ¡Muchas gracias Tristán! —la chica se subió a la espalda del moreno, sujetándose a sus hombros

—Andando —apuró Tea.

.

— ¡Casi llegamos a las ruinas! —informó Yugi, que caminaba despreocupadamente un par de pasos por delante de Yami.

—Missss.

— ¿Oíste eso, _aibou_? —preguntó Yami.

—Missss.

—Sí —ambos apuntaron con sus linternas a una roca algo más alta que ellos — parece que viene… ¿dentro de esa roca?

— ¿Pero como…?

— ¡Misssssdrevus! —un pokemon fantasma les apareció en frente a la roca con un grito malicioso.

Ambos tricolores no pudieron evitar caer de sentón al piso para alejarse, otro poco y aquel Misdreavus les tacleaba de frente.

—Es un Misdreavus —dijo Yugi con tranquilidad, levantándose —no deberías sobresaltar a la gente así, pequeña —le dijo calmado mientras Yami se ponía en pie igualmente.

Sin darle importancia Misdreavus uso su Chirrido para espantarlos un poco, sin dejar tiempo a que Espeon o Jolteon reaccionaran. Yami y Yugi salieron corriendo con las manos en las orejas — ¡Ahhh, me lastima los oídos! —se quejó el menor.

Cuando finalmente estuvieron lejos de aquel Misdreavus se pararon recuperar el aire.

—Me sorprende que le hayas hablado con tanta calma —le dijo Yami, una vez repuesto el oxígeno en sus pulmones.

—Los pokemons fantasma no me dan miedo —le sonrió Yugi, tomando un respiro —mi primo Ryou se especializa en pokemon tipo hielo y fantasma, realmente estoy acostumbrado a ellos —explicó —pero bueno, tenemos que encontrar esas ruinas.

Ambos miraron a su alrededor, notando por fin que, en su huida por salvaguardar su salud auditiva, se habían alejado mucho del sendero.

—No me digas que nos hemos perdido —a Yami le bajó una gotita por la sien.

—Si quieres no te lo digo —Yugi rio nerviosamente.

Unas suaves risas infantiles se escucharon desde los arbustos cercanos y una blanca mano les llamó la atención.

— ¿Oh?/¿Qué? —musitaron Yugi y Yami a la vez, mirando a la chica pelinegra del vestido amarillo que estaba cerca de ellos.

—Vengan, por aquí —les llamó con su peculiar sonrisa.

— ¿Es por ahí? —los tricolores se miraron extrañados ¿de dónde había salido esa chica?  
Dudosos no tuvieron más remedio que seguirla de forma cautelosa.

.

Por otro lado, todos los entrenadores ya estaban de regreso en el patio de la acampada, donde el profesor Motou estaba liderando la situación y escuchando los testigos.

—Es muy extraño, tenemos registro de todos los pokemons de esta área, pero tal parece que no hay registro alguno de un Dusknoir viviendo aquí —declaró Solomon, cruzándose de brazos —no tendría ningún sentido que un Dusknoir que vive en el bosque estuviera en este lugar —declaró.

Tea, Tristán y Miho estaban al frente junto a otros tres chicos que, al parecer, también se habían topado con el problemático tipo fantasma.

— ¿Qué creen que Dusknoir esté haciendo por aquí? —preguntó Tristán a las chicas.

—Sin embargo —irrumpió el profesor de nuevo —sucedió un accidente hace una semana —evocó —mientras estábamos haciendo unas renovaciones: descubrimos una cueva dentro de una pared de una pared de piedra y algunas personas creen que podría tratarse de la entrada legendaria al mundo espiritual.

— ¡¿Entrada al mundo espiritual?! —chillaron los presentes.

Solomon cerró los ojos preocupado —sí, el pokedex dice que Dusknoir llevará a la gente al mundo espiritual y, de hecho, es de donde proviene el Dusknoir en cuestión —el hombre suspiró —es posible que Dusknoir quiera regresar y llevarse a alguien consigo.

Todos se miraron entre preocupados y asustados.

—Disculpe profesor —Miho se puso en pie —tengo razones para pensar que ya se ha llevado a alguna chica.

—Además —Tea se puso en pie, con ambas manos contra el pecho —Yugi y Yami son los únicos que no han regresado.

—Fueron los primeros en salir de su grupo —afirmó el instructor del grupo rojo.

.

Yugi y Yami subían una larga escalinata, siguiendo cautelosos a la jovencita de vestido amarillo, la cual los guio hasta las ruinas.

—Al fin llegamos —dijo Yugi, observando el monumento en las ruinas.

—Aleluya —observaron una bandeja gris claro sobre la que reposaban las insignias que debían llevar de vuelta —ahí están las medallas.

Yugi miró extrañado que no faltaba ninguna, pero si se habían perdido de camino como es que seguían siendo a la cabeza — ¿somos los primeros?

Yami no tomó en cuenta su inquietud y tomó una de las medallas de la bandeja, mostrándosela a Yugi.

El de ojos amatistas sonrió, sujetando la mitad de la medalla se paró junto a Yami y extendió el brazo con la misma — ¡tenemos la medalla de las ruinas! —declaró con emoción. Espeon y Jolteon saltaron ante su entusiasmo.

Yugi se dio cuenta de que Yami lo miraba entre extrañado y divertido, apenado se llevó una mano a la nunca —vieja costumbre, solíamos hacer eso cada que ganábamos una medalla de gimnasio ¿cierto Espeon?

— ¡Esssp eon!

—Bien, será mejor que regresemos ya —dijo Yami.

Las risas de la pelinegra los distrajeron nuevamente, la chica caminó hasta la entrada de una cueva que parecía abierta accidentalmente entre un muro de ladrillos —por este camino –los llamó la chica, moviendo su mano derecha.

— ¿ehh? —Yami y Yugi se acercaron unos pasos.

— ¿Hay algo ahí? —le preguntó Yugi.

—Sí, pronto ¡vamos juntos! —insistió la chica.

Los tricolores se miraron dudosos, era cierto que la chica los había guiado hasta las ruinas pero su presencia no dejaba de ser sospechosa ¿Harían bien en hacerle caso?

Yami fue el primero en encogerse de hombros y empezó a caminar hacia la pelinegra que no paraba de reír por lo bajo y de mover su mano para llamarlos. Yugi no le perdió el paso, deseando sujetarse a su brazo mientras Espeon y Jolteon miraban a la chica de forma sospechosa.

Estaban a, al menos, tres metros de la chica cuando una voz fantasmagórica los detuvo en seco.

—Noooir —Dusknoir apareció de entre los árboles, plantándose frente a los tricolores con los brazos extendidos para negarles el paso.

— ¿Pero qué rayos…? —Yami se puso a la defensiva, tensando los puños.

—Es un Dusknoir —afirmó Yugi.

Las Eevee-evoluciones dieron un par saltos al frente, listos para defender a sus entrenadores, el pelaje de Jolteon ya estaba erizado y soltaba chispazos de electricidad.

Dusknoir usó su Fuerza Psíquica para ponerlos contra el suelo, rodeándolos con un aura azulada.

— ¡Jolteon!

—Espeon, trata de bloquear ese ataque psíquico.

Dusknoir le dio la espalda, enfocándose ahora en la niña, abrió la boca dibujada en su estómago y de esta formó una Bola Sombra.

— ¡La va a atacar! —dijo Yami, intentando avanzar.

—Espera… —Yugi trató de frenarlo, tomándole de un brazo pero Dusknoir fue más rápido y los puso a ellos también contra el piso " _Oh Ryou… desearía que estuvieses aquí"_

Preocupada por su compañero, Espeon forzó su energía psíquica para romper el control que Dusknoir tenía sobre ella y Jolteon. Yugi y Yami se miraron entre sí.

—Pronto Jolteon, usa Rayo Carga.

—Espeon, Refuerzo.

Espeon se rodeó de una aura multicolor para luego apoyarse en Jolteon, aumentando la potencia del ataque eléctrico del mismo, el cual golpeó a Dusknoir antes de poder lanzar su Bola Sombra o alcanzar a defenderse por lo que terminó contra el suelo, deshaciendo la presión de la fuerza psíquica en los tricolores.

— ¡Bien hecho! —felicitaron a coro mientras se arrodillaban dónde estaban.

No vieron la maliciosa sonrisa casi demente de la pelinegra, la cual no tardó en reiniciar su llamado junto a sus risillas, cada vez más perturbadoras —vamos a jugar, vamos a jugar —repetía ella.

Yugi la miró con escepticismo —no es momento de jugar ahora —esa chica le estaba dando una muy mala corazonada.

—Ese Dusknoir despertará en cualquier momento —regañó Yami.

—Vamos, hay que jugar juntos —insistió la niña, pasando absolutamente de lo que ellos decían —quiero que todos vengan conmigo —detrás de la niña, la entrada de la cueva destelló con tonos de negro, carmín y morados que se ondeaban inestablemente **( ¡El reino de las sombras! xD)**

— ¿Qué-qué es eso? —balbuceó Yami.

Desde la entrada de la cueva, que ahora parecía una especie de portal, se desató un fuerte viento que halaba a los tricolores y Eevee-evoluciones hacia ella pero no parecía afectar a la chica, ni siquiera le agitaba los cabellos.

Yugi fue el primero en sucumbir a la fuerte corriente de aire. Yami por poco no alcanza a tomarle de la mano — ¡Yugi!

— ¡Yami! —el oji-vino se sujetaba a una mediana roca tras de él; Espeon y Jolteon se mantenían tras su pierna, jalándolo con sus patas delanteras.

— ¡Yugi… no me sueltes la mano! —gritó Yami, mirándole sumamente preocupado.

— ¡No lo haré! —le gritó de regreso, el aire corría en su contra y le estaba secando la garganta y lastimándole un poco los ojos.

— ¡Espeon ¿no puedes usar tu fuerza psíquica para bajarlo?! —preguntó Yami.

Espeon hizo el intento, la joya en su frente brilló pero apenas si logró rodear débilmente el cuerpo del tricolor, permitiendo que Yami lo sujetara mejor de la muñeca pero enseguida se desvaneció. Lo que sea que fuere la fuerte energía espectral que provenía de aquella cueva, limitaba sus poderes psíquicos —Eooon —negó con su cabeza.

A medida que los segundos corrían Yami perdía resistencia ante el viento y, junto a los dos pokemons empezaba a ser arrastrado hacia la cueva, perdiendo agarre en la roca. Yami cerró los ojos y tensó la mandíbula, tratando de resistir lo mejor posible.

Yugi le miró preocupado — ¡Yami… es inútil! ¡Solo suéltame! —le dijo —sino lo haces… ¡te arrastraran junto conmigo! —declaró, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

— ¡Olvídalo! —le gritó Yami, ambos se miraron a los ojos — ¡No pienso soltarte sin importar el riego que eso conlleve! —los ojos rojizos de Yami brillaban de seguridad y firmeza. No importaba el resultado, no dejaría la mano de Yugi… de ninguna forma se permitiría perderlo.

—Ah… pero… Yami —musitó el oji-amatista.

En esos momentos el profesor Motou llegó corriendo junto con dos de los instructores, Tea, Tristán y Miho. Fueron sobresaltados por el fuerte viento sobrenatural que corría por las ruinas; por suerte no lograron acercarse lo suficiente como para salir afectados.

—Por allá —gritó Solomon, mirando a su nieto y a Yami en tan preocupante situación.

— ¿Esa es la entrada al mundo espiritual? –planteó el instructor del equipo rojo.

—Creo que hay algo que quiere forzarlos dentro de ese raro portal —dijo Tristán, el viento no les permitía una muy buena visibilidad.

— ¡Tenemos que hacer algo! —dijo Tea, sosteniendo a su Kirlia entre sus brazos, mirando preocupada a Yami, quien perdía cada vez más agarre.

Solomon extendió su brazos frente ellos —quédense atrás, no deben acercarse más —dijo firme.

—Juguemos, pronto —siguió insistiendo la extraña pelinegra.

Dusknoir despertó en ese momento, voló hacia donde Yami estaba al borde de perder su agarre y sujetó a Yugi con una mano para luego tomar a Yami con la otra y plantar la parte baja de su cuerpo como una pata en la tierra.

— ¿Dusknoir? —musitó Yami, aliviado al ver a Yugi 'medianamente a salvo'. Tanto Jolteon como Espeon miraron extrañados al tipo fantasma ¿estaba ayudándoles — ¿qué hace?

—Wow, Dusknoir solo quería salvarnos —dedujo finalmente Yugi, mirando al ojo único del tipo fantasma; sonaría extraño pero de alguna forma se sentía empatizar con las nobles intenciones del pokemon.

—Noiiiiiir (así es)

—Pues, parece que Dusknoir los está protegiendo —declaró Solomon, guardando de regreso en su bata la pokeball que ya había agarrado.

—Yo ya no entiendo nada —se quejó Tea ¿Qué no era el Dusknoir quien quería llevárselos?

Incluso Dusknoir empezó a perder agarre ante el fuerte viento —es inútil, nos va a absorber —Yugi y Yami miraron hacia atrás ¿acaso no había forma de escapar de ese viento?

El ojo de Dusknoir, así como las líneas amarillas de su cuerpo empezaron a brillar; el pokemon fantasma arrojó múltiples llamas azules con su Fuego Fatuo, logrado que aquella extraña niña pelinegra se transformara en ente azulado y fuese finalmente arrastrada por su propio viento despiadado al interior de aquella misteriosa cueva entre aterradores gritos.

El ente se convirtió en una sombra deforme negra mientras que el portal brilló en un blanco cegador hasta que el ente desapareció y de inmediato la entrada de la cueva se derrumbó entre grandes pedruscos, al mismo tiempo que aquel siniestro viento dejó de soplar.

Yami y Yugi por fin pudieron ponerse en pie sin que les temblaran las piernas —un poco más y nosotros hubiéramos terminado atrapados dentro de esa cueva —mencionó Yami, para que luego ambos tricolores dirigieran la mirada a su salvador fantasma.

—Aw Dusknoir, estuviste protegiéndonos todo el tiempo ¿cierto? —le dijo Yugi de manera empática y apenada. El tipo fantasma asintió —increíble, muchísimas gracias —Yugi hizo una inclinación hacia el pokemon grilletes, agradeciéndole profundamente y de todo corazón para luego fijar su mirada amatista en el único ojo del fantasma.

—Sí, gracias —se sumó Yami.

Dusknoir pudo sentir los dulces sentimientos de Yugi y la sinceridad de Yami, asintió una vez más para ellos y luego se elevó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, despidiéndose de todos.

—Abuelo ¿esa es la entrada al mundo espiritual?

—Honestamente no estamos seguros —le respondió Solomon —pero es obvio que Dusknoir tenía mucho interés en protegerla. Lo cierto es que los científicos aún tienen mucho por inestigar para poder entender nuestro mundo.

— ¿Significa que la chica con la que hice equipo no es de la academia? —preguntó Miho.

—A decir verdad, dudo mucho que esa chica haya sido de este mundo —le respondió la instructora del grupo azul.

—Miho… creo que tu compañera era un fantasma —le dijo Tea.

— ¿Mi compañera era fantasma? —dijo la de largos cabellos — ¡Mi compañera era fantasma! —repitió mientras su rostro palidecía, como si apenas cayese en cuenta de todo lo que había sucedido. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se fue para atrás de forma casi dramática.

— ¡Miho! —Tristán tuvo que sostenerla.

—Miho no puede con todo esto —la chica prácticamente se desmayó en los brazos del castaño.

 **-o- Al otro día.**

—Fue una noche agitada, por lo que decidí darle a cada equipo 30 puntos —declaró el profesor Motou, una vez todo estuvo más en calma, la mañana siguiente.

—Eso significa que el equipo rojo sigue a la cabeza —dijo Yugi, levantándose frente a su grupo con energía. Todos le corearon entusiasmado.

—Muy bien equipo azul, hay que esforzarnos para darle la vuelta a esta situación —Tea no se quedó atrás, respondiendo al ánimo de Yugi se levantó junto a Tristán, queriendo motivar a su grupo —No se descuiden equipo rojo, les quitaremos la corona antes de que se den cuenta —la castaña señaló directamente a Yugi quien le regresó una mirada retadora. Las chispas prácticamente volaban entre los ojos azules y morados.

—Nos gustaría verlos intentarlo —fue Yami quien se levantó en respuesta, pasando un brazo por sobre los hombros de Yugi, respondiendo decidido a la declaración del otro grupo.

Yugi se miró con Yami, en sus ojos no había otra cosa que determinación, diversión… ¿y amor?

Espeon y Jolteon se miraron felices entre sí cuando al fin sus entrenadores regresaron a esa comunicación tan especial que ellos tenían. No había tensión en el ambiente, todo iba color de rosa.

Miho los vio con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar preguntarse…

¿Qué había pasado con esos dos anoche tras regresar a la institución luego de aquel encuentro cercano con lo que pudo perfectamente ser la muerte?

 _Bueno, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo._

 **Continuará…**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Nahhhh, que es mentira ;)**_

 **Flash Back.**

 _Luego de tan agitada experiencia los tricolores se fueron derechitos a la habitación al igual que el resto de los entrenadores, a excepción de que a ellos les acompañó personalmente el profesor Solomon Motou._

— _¿Seguro que estás bien Yugi? —le preguntó el hombre cuando llegaron a la puerta._

— _Tranquilo abuelo, estaré bien, lo prometo —al pequeño tricolor le pilló por sorpresa el abrazo de su abuelo —estaría mejor si Ryou estuviera aquí pero no creo que más de una pesadilla me lleve después de esto —dijo como si no fuera nada importante, dándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas. Una sonrisa significa que todo está bien, que nada te perturba… pero Yami sabía que no era así._

— _De acuerdo, descansen bien muchachos, los veré por la mañana —se despidió Solomon, dándole una suave palmada a cada uno._

— _Gracias abuelo/profesor —se despidieron ambos, viendo al hombre desaparecer por el pasillo para luego entrar a su habitación._

 _Yami abrió la puerta y dejó que Yugi pasara primero, el oji-amatista llevaba a Espeon afirmada entre sus brazos, la tipo psíquico podía sentir claramente el ligero temblor de su cuerpo. Yami entró tras él y cerró la puerta cuidadosamente para luego mirar a Yugi de forma cautelosa._

 _Yugi se sentó en el borde de su cama, tomó un profundo suspiro y cerró los parpados; los ojos le picaban por las lágrimas pero no quería llorar, sentía que no había razón, que ya todo estaba bien y no debía llorar porque tanto él como Yami estaba a salvo. Espeon saltó de sus brazos cuando Yami se decidió a sentarse a su lado, las dos Eevee-evoluciones prefirieron acostarse en la cama de Yami._

— _Yugi… —Yami posó su mano en la espalda del menor._

— _Descuida, estoy bien en serio. No tienes porque preocu-_

— _Sabes que eso no es cierto —le cortó sin duda alguna —si quieres llorar, hazlo, has vivido una experiencia muy terrorífica, es normal que desees desahogarte —sin reparo alguno lo jaló a su pecho, tratando de acomodarlo entre sus brazos —llora Yugi, llora todo lo que necesites. Aquí estoy._

 _Yugi ya no pudo resistirse a todo lo que se acumulaba en su pecho, dejó a sus manos apresar la chaqueta color cobalto de Yami y se largó a llorar allí mismo, dejando que sus sollozos y lágrimas sacaran de su cuerpo todo el miedo que sintió. Sin fuerzas para más nada, permitió a Yami tomarlo en brazos de modo que lo sentó en su regazo mientras el cruzaba las piernas y lo acurrucó contra su pecho como a un niño pequeño.  
Yami no dijo mucho mientras dejaba a Yugi llorar, solamente le sobó la espalda cariñosamente mientras soltaba de vez en cuando palabras como "tranquilo", "todo está bien", "estoy aquí contigo" y ese tipo de cosas._

 _Estuvieron así al menos una media hora hasta que Yugi paró de llorar y ya solo soltaba esporádicos sollozos, pero se negaba firmemente a soltar o alejarse del cálido cuerpo que lo mantenía seguro -o por lo menos así le hacía sentir- Yami ya empezaba a cabecear, pero él mismo se negaba a mover o soltar a Yugi._

— _Ya-mi —se atrevió a murmurar por fin._

— _¿Qué sucede Yugi? —le respondió en susurros, manteniendo la intimidad y complicidad del momento._

—… _¿Acaso tu… no tuviste miedo? —le preguntó, dignándose a mirarlo por fin._

 _Yami sintió su pecho quebrarse al ver los hermosos ojos de Yugi rojillos e hinchados por el llanto, su pequeña nariz y las mejillas también estaban coloradas. En ese momento lo tuvo claro —Sí Yugi… … tuve miedo de perderte —aseguró, sin una gota de duda y sin desviar sus propios ojos._

— _¡Yami! —Yugi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del mayor — ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no me soltaste la mano? —le preguntó entre nuevas lágrimas —pudiste haber sido arrastrado conmigo a_ _ **eso**_ _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te negaste a soltarme?_

 _Yami tomó su mejilla con una mano, limpiando el rastro de las gotas saladas —porque… sin importar lo que sucedió, lo que sentí, si peleamos o lo que fuese… yo, sencillamente, no concibo el estar sin ti —Yami acercó lentamente su rostro al de Yugi —tu… te volviste tan importante para mí, casi de la noche a la mañana. Nadie nunca se había acercado tanto a mí al punto de llegar a sentir tanto afecto y preocupación por esa persona… confieso que sentí miedo cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de mis sentimientos hacia ti, y por eso me sentí tan desorientado y perdido cuando ocurrió lo de hace unos días pero… Yugi… está noche, al tenerte ahí, sujeto a mí, y al borde de lo desconocido, yo… simplemente no pude más._

— _Yami… ¿qué quieres decir?_

— _No me importa quien seas, tu título o si no soy suficiente para ti... pero yo… yo —Yami dejó sus labios a escasos milímetros de los de Yugi, aun sin apartar sus ojos de lo morados —me enamoré de ti._

 _A Yami se le escapó una pequeña lágrima. Yugi le miraba atónito._

 _Bastó solo un segundo para que el de ojos amatistas levantara el rostro y juntara sus labios con los del mayor de una forma tan dulce, tan cálida y tan llena de sentimientos, que Yami sentía morirse y volver a revivir de felicidad._

 _¿Hace cuánto que moría por probar los labios de su Yugi?_

 _Eran suaves como pétalos de flor, dulces como el más perfecto de los postres y la miel de sus labios llamaba a gritos su lengua. Moría por profundizar aquella caricia, recorrer a placer la boca ajena y dejar en claro que esa boca era solo suya, que Yugi le pertenecía únicamente a él. Le importaba una mierda si a Yugi le atraía alguien más ¡Nadie le amaría como lo hacía él! ¡No habría nadie que-_

— _Tú también me gustas... me gustas mucho Yami —correspondió Yugi. Yami sintió el corazón amenazar con escapársele del pecho —desde que estábamos en Ciudad Corazonada… no pude evitar sentirme atraído por ti, tu forma de ser, tus ojos, tu voz, tu calor… todo lo que sé de ti me encanta y estoy seguro que lo que me falta por descubrir solo me hará quererte más._

 _Yami juró que podría morir en ese mismo instante. Acaso… acaso cuando Yugi decía que le gustaba un chico ¿se refería a él?_

— _Olvidemos todo lo que pasó y empecemos de nuevo ¿quieres?_

 _Yugi se limpió las lágrimas —Eso me gustaría._

— _¿Quieres ser mi novio?_

— _¡Sí! —lo abrazó con fuerza._

 _Yami tomó sus labios en nuevo beso, más largo y más profundo, mientras se movía para que ambos pudieran acomodarse y dormir._

— _Descansa Yugi —Yami lo acunó en sus brazos, besando su frente._

— _Descansa —bostezó —mi querido Yami —en pocos segundos, el pequeño tricolor ya estaba dormido._

 _Algo ruborizado, Yami sonrió, Yugi debía de estar sumamente agotado. Él mismo estaba cansado, así que no se hizo mucho del rogar al sueño y pronto cayó dormido junto a la persona que amaba._

 **Ahora sí. Continuará…**

 **Jajajaj ¿a que se molestaron cuando iba a cortar el cap sin decir como se reconciliaron los tricolores, eh?**

 **Bueno, les contaré algo. Cuando escribí esa parte del fic dije "joa, ya escribí bastante, lo dejaré para el siguiente capítulo" y estaba a punto de cortarlo ahí cuando me lo pensé y dije "joder, es que luego el siguiente cap me va a quedar super largo con su reconciliación y luego la actividad de los albinos" así que dije, meh, vamos a ver si mi cerebro colabora en hacer la escena de reconciliación y ¡oh sorpresa! Mi cerebro os ama y lo escribí del tirón, así que aquí tenéis la ansiada reconciliación de los tricolores.**

 **¿Ya comprenden por qué lo alargue tanto su pelea?**

 **Bueno, aquí les dejo esta cap mientras yo escucho canciones de Phill Collins.**

 **¡Nos leemos el próximo cap!**

 **Ja ne~nya!**


	15. Triatlón Pokemon (tender)

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **15\. Triatlón Pokemon. Equipo uno, Equipo dos. Equipo azul, Equipo rojo.**

 _Con los preparativos del evento final encima, las caras felices de entrenadores y pokemons reflejan los maravillosos momentos que todos vivieron. Y ahora, con las ansias por las nubes, nuestros entrenadores favoritos esperan el anuncio final del profesor a cargo._

 **-o-**

—Estudiantes, es un placer y honor anunciarles nuestra actividad final para la Acampada de Entrenadores —hablaba el profesor Hopkins —sin duda, nuestro mayor evento es ¡El triatlón pokemon! —todos los salones se llenaron de vitoreos y exclamaciones curiosas —las cosas que aprendieron en el transcurso de la semana serán claves.

El instructor del equipo azul dibujo el circuito en la pizarra —La línea de salida es aquí en la academia y todos comenzarán simultáneamente —explicó Tachibana —hemos preparado una pokeball para cada uno, pero les aviso que no sabrán hasta el momento preciso que pokemon contiene.

—Igual que hicimos el primer día ¿no? —comentó Bakura.

—Así que trabajaremos con un pokemon al azar —le siguió Rebecca.

—Ustedes y su pokemon tendrán que atravesar el bosque y dirigirse a la orilla de las Cataratas Tohjo —empezó Tachibana.

Ryou levantó una mano — ¿allí nos darán el siguiente pokemon? —preguntó.

—Efectivamente, Ryou —contestó —usaran pokemon tipo agua para atravesar una parte que ya tenemos limitada y después será la hora del maratón.

— ¿Maratón? —preguntó Rebecca.

—Desde ese punto todos deberán regresar aquí, a la línea de meta. Es muy importante que no olviden bajo ninguna circunstancia que está prohibido atacar o pelear con cualquiera de sus compañeros —estableció —el primer lugar gana 50 puntos, el segundo gana 30, el tercero 20 puntos y todos los demás participantes 10.

—Hay buenas noticias para el equipo azul, los puntos totales serán calculados usando los puntos ganados por los miembros del equipo azul.

— Wow ¡significa que si al menos dos de nosotros ocupan uno de los tres primeros puestos podremos remontar al equipo rojo! —aclaró Rebecca emocionada.

—Uuuursa.

—Genial —Ryou se puso de pie, levantando el puño con entusiasmo — ¡Sí, lo lograremos! —animó, mirando de frente a todo el salón.

—Glaaaace.

— ¡Sí! —lo apoyaron todos.

 **.**

Todos los entrenadores estaban en el patio, esperando las últimas indicaciones sobre el triatlón pokemon.

—Ya puedo sentir esos 50 puntos en mi bolsillo —fanfarroneó Bakura — ¿listo para ganar Umbreon?

—Es bueno estar animado pero con tanta energía vas a estallar —lo molestó Duke, uniéndose a ellos junto a Mokuba.

—Di todo lo que quieras, pero ganaré el primer lugar y tu equipo pasara a ser —Bakura estiró los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha —el número dos.

—Olvídalo, el primer seré yo —Duke elevó el mentón con las manos en las caderas —así que mejor te vas resignando al segundo puesto.

—Estás tan equivocado —Bakura dio un paso al frente.

—Claro que no —Duke le imitó.

—Ya basta los dos —Ryou y Rebecca tuvieron que jalar a Bakura y Duke respectivamente, pues las chispas ya saltaban de los ojos de ambos.

—Creo que ustedes dos se están olvidando del resto de nosotros —Mokuba se cruzó de brazos con ojos confiados.

—Mokuba tiene razón —Ryou soltó el brazo de Bakura, mirándolo con ojos traviesos y llevándose las manos a la cintura —nosotros también vamos a por el primer lugar, así que no se descuiden —deslizó sin pena un dedo por la mejilla de Bakura hasta su mentón y con un suave impulso le ladeó el rostro antes de darse media vuelta —vamos Glaceon.

Bakura tragó duro, le fascinaba cuando Ryou se daba esos aires provocadores.

—La emoción se puede sentir ya en el aire —comentó el profesor Arthur, acercándose a ellos y cortando la coqueta salida del albino menor. Venía junto a un Chansey y una mujer de cabellos rosados.

—Hola profesor Hopkins —saludó Ryou.

—Hola enfermera Joy —saludó Rebecca — ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Es mi trabajo que todos los pokemons estén fuertes y saludables —dijo la joven de gorro blanco con cruz fucsia junto a su Chansey —recuerden que si algo malo pasa en el triatlón estaremos aquí para ayudarles.

—Chan chansy!

 **-o- Una hora más tarde.**

Todos los entrenadores estaban listos en el punto de partida para comenzar el triatlón. El día estaba en perfectas condiciones, un cielo claro, pocas nubes blancas cubrían intermitentemente el sol, la brisa era fresca y la temperatura agradable.

—Hasta el maratón tómate un descanso ¿si Teddy? —Teddiursa asintió cuando Rebecca le apuntó con su pokeball, guardándolo.

—Es una buena idea, Umbreon ven aquí —Bakura lo llamó también a su pokeball. Por su lado Ryou dejó que Glaceon trepara a su hombro y se acomodó el listón que había escogido para sujetar su cabello en una coleta baja.

—Muy bien, hay que darle movimiento a este triatlón —dijo el profesor —todo mundo ¡En sus marcas!

Cada entrenador/a se puso en su posición, listo para correr —sujétate bien, bonita —le advirtió Ryou a su Glaceon.

—Eooon.

El profesor levantó una pistola de bengala — ¿listos? —Ryou y Bakura, uno junto al otro, cruzaron miradas fugazmente.

La bengala fue disparada y los estudiantes salieron corriendo.

Sorpresivamente, Mokuba se posicionó de forma rápida en el primer puesto, llegando a conseguir de primero la pokeball al azar.

— ¡Adelante!

—Grooooo —un gran Onix fue su pokemon.

—Muy bien, a darle —Mokuba trepó por el largo cuerpo rocoso hasta detrás de la cabeza del Onix.

Pronto unos diez entrenadores alcanzaron la mesa de la primera pokeball, entre ellos los albinos, Rebecca y Duke.

—Yo te elijo/Adelante/Vamos allá.

—Estupendo, tengo un Dodrio —exclamó Ryou.

—Miren mi Drapion —celebró Duke.

— ¿Un Ariados? —musitó Bakura.

—Mi Tauros se ve muy fuerte —se alegró Rebecca.

—Los veré después chicos ¡Onix, a la carga! —el Onix de Mokuba soltó un rugido y usó excavar, empezando el recorrido por debajo de tierra.

—A la carga Dodrio, hay tomar la delantera —Ryou se subió a lomos del pokemon tres cabezas de un salto — ¡Hyaaa! —como un vaquero, incitó al pokemon a correr.

— ¡Adelante Drapion!

— ¡Corre como el viento Ariados! —animó Bakura.

—Muy bien Tauros —Rebecca se acomodó la falda y montó al tipo normal, sujetándose de los mechones de su cuello.

.

Tachibana, el instructor del equipo azul, se elevó en un globo aerostático con un micrófono en mano junto a un tipo con una cámara —estamos en el último día de la acampada pokemon y todos están en la salida ¡Comenzará el Triatlón Pokemon! —narró con gran emoción.

En el patio de la institución, el profesor Arthur y la enfermera Joy observaban todo en una pantalla, sentados a la sombra de una gran carpa.

—Con esa clase de entusiasmo ya se puede predecir el resultado —comentó el profesor.

—Solo espero que nadie resulte herido ¿No lo crees, Chansey?

—Chan-sy —el pokemon rosa asintió.

.

— ¡Muy bien, así se hace, sí! —animaba Ryou a su Dodrio, con el que iba a la cabeza.

—No te apañes mucho, Ryou —Tauros se posicionó junto a Dodrio, debatiéndose por segundos el primer lugar. Duke les pisaba los talones.

—Mantén el paso Dodrio —alentó el albino.

De la nada una gruesa telaraña se enredó en una rama baja delante de ellos — ¡Coman polvo! —les gritó Bakura mientras Ariados recogía su hilo, abalanzándose directamente al primer puesto.

—Pronto Drapion, no hay que darles gusto —alentó Duke.

—A la carga Tauros.

—Vas muy bien Dodrio —aduló Ryou —ahora enséñame que tan veloz eres —las tres cabezas chillaron al unísono y Dodrio aceleró tan fuerte que Glaceon y Ryou tuvieron que sostenerse bien.

—Parece que Bakura y su Ariados están tomando la delantera, pero Rebecca y Ryou le pisan los talones —narró Tachibana.

—Bakura ha sabido utilizar las habilidades naturales de Ariados —comentó Joy.

—Ese es el objetivo principal en la Acampada de Entrenadores —afirmó el profesor —expandir el conocimiento de los entrenadores con nuevos pokemon.

—Ahí se acercan más grupos de competidores —algunos metros atrás se podía ver el polvorín que levantaba la gran estampida de pokemons: había Ursaring, Donphan, Bayleef, Camerupt, Arbok y varios pokemons muy variopintos.

Bakura fue el primero en llegar a la orilla de la playa que daba a las cataratas que limitaban Jotho con Kanto, se bajó de su espalda y lo regresó a su pokeball —gracias por el viaje, Ariados.

—Ariaa —musitó el pokemon antes de ser regresado a su ball para que Bakura lo dejara en una caja sobre la mesa que vigilaba una de las instructoras y poder coger una nueva.

— ¡Ahora tu turno! —lanzó la nueva ball justo cuando Ryou bajaba de Dodrio.

—Gracias Dodrio —lo regresó para hacer el cambio, Rebecca y Duke casi les alcanzaban — ¡Ve, pokeball!

—Lauuuu —una Lapras le tocó a Bakura.

—Blaaaas—a Ryou, un Blastoise.

—Irónico ¿eh? —le preguntó a Ryou mientras caminaba hacia la orilla.

—Pues veamos que tan bien navegas, conozco estas aguas como la palma de mi mano —lo retó el campeón.

Pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera subir al caparazón de los tipo agua se formó una trampa de arena cerca, un Onix salió de debajo de la tierra mientras Rebecca, Duke y tres chicos más intercambiaban pokeballs. Mokuba les imitó de prisa.

—Los veré del otro lado —Ryou saltó al caparazón de Blastoise con Glaceon — ¡a surfear! —se mantuvo de pie sobre él mientras el inicial de Kanto empezaba su ruta.

—No tan rápido —Bakura también saltó a las espaldas de Lapras, sentándose en su caparazón gris —cuento contigo Lapras.

—Lauuuu.

—Gyaaaaa/Tineeee/Staaaar —a Mokuba le tocó un Gyarados, a Rebecca un Mantine y a Duke un Starmie.

—Seto —murmuró el pelinegro con una sonrisa —Muy bien Gyarados, vamos a ganar está carrera —le dijo con firmeza mientras se trepaba por su largo cuerpo.

— ¡A toda velocidad Mantine! —mandó Rebecca, arrodillándose sobre la espalda del tipo agua/volador.

Duke se sujetó nervioso a los picos de Starmie y se unió a la carrera marina junto a otros cinco entrenadores que se mantenían cerca a los primeros lugares.

—Muy bien Lapras, hay que seguir así —lo alabó Bakura, observando las olas que se iban haciendo más fuerte a la vez que hacían una curva que estaba ampliamente limitada —ganar aquí y obtener el primer lugar será muy sencillo —se regodeó.

— ¡Bakuuura! —le llamó Ryou un poco por detrás pero dándole alcance rápidamente —todavía no ganas —le bajó de las nubes, dándole una sonrisa confiada.

—Ryou —murmuró el mayor viéndolo algo sorprendido. Ryou se mantenía de pie como si nada sobre el caparazón de Blastoise que nadaba a velocidad sorprendente, igualándolo en pocos segundos.

— ¡A toda velocidad Blastoise! —le guiñó un ojo a Bakura al pasar por su lado — ¡abran paso! —gritó divertido al sobrepasarlo.

—Te estas viniendo arriba, lindura —se quejó —Lapras, usa rayo de hielo al frente —mandó.

—Laaaaau —el rayó azulado salió disparado de la boca del pokemon transporte, creando una rampa de hielo solido que uso para deslizarle, y sobrepasar a Ryou.

—No te dejes Blastoise ¡Acelera!

Ambos albinos se mantuvieron cabeza a cabeza unos segundos tensos.

—Esos dos sí que saben cómo presionarse ¿no crees, Becca? —le dijo Duke divertido, viendo a los dos albinos, por lo menos 10 metros por delante.

—Tal vez, pero seis pueden jugar el mismo juego — ¡Pronto Mantine, hay que alcanzarlos!

—Tiiiiiine.

—Vamos Starmie, no hay que dejar que nos ganen.

—Oye y ¿dónde quedó Mokuba? —preguntó la rubia.

—Man tiiie —una de las antenas de Mantine señaló a la derecha, justo a las vallas que limitaban el camino dónde el gran Gyarados subía por momentos para que Mokuba tomara aire pero avanzaba la mayor parte del trayecto por debajo del agua.

Más atrás, chicos y chicas montados/sujetos a Feraligart, Sharpedo, Kingler, Golduck y demás especies de pokemon trataban de mantener el paso entre el agitado oleaje.

—Estamos en la segunda etapa del triatlón pokemon, cada competidor hace equipo con su pokemon para cruzar el lago —explicaba Tachibana —por mientras Bakura y Ryou se debaten el primer puesto.

—Lo estás haciendo fenomenal Blastoise, ya casi llegamos —Ryou ladeó el cuerpo para tomar la última curva antes de llegar a la orilla, no se dio cuenta de que la cinta en su pelo se zafó, dejándolo libre al viento.

Nada más acercase a la orilla ambos albinos saltaron desde el caparazón de su respectivo pokemon —Gran trabajo Blastoise, gracias.

—Tú también Lapras —los regresaron a ambos para dejar la pokeball sobre la mesa correspondiente.

—Sal de ahí, Umbreon —mandó Bakura.

—Escucha Glaceon, es hora de correr —aprovechó Ryou para tomar la delantera.

—Lo siento Ryou, pero no te dejaré ganar.

— ¡El maratón comienza con Ryou y Bakura al frente! —narró Tachibana —y los que se están quedando rezagados son Mokuba, Duke y Rebecca.

Los mencionados llegaron también a la orilla junto una muchacha de largos cabellos ondulados color caramelo que había avanzado por debajo del agua junto a un Azumarill, la chica llevaba en su boca una especie de snorkel igual que un muchacho de cabellos cortos verde oscuro que llegaba con un Huntail.

—Muy bien Teddi, sal y a correr.

—Vamos Nintales, a la carrera —mandó Duke.

—A la carga Magneton —le imitó Mokuba

—Arbok, hay que ganar el primer lugar —siguió la chica.

—No hay que perderla, Slowking —el peliverde parecía bastante empeñado en mantenerle el paso a la chica.

— ¡Ayyy, déjame en paz! —le grito ella avanzando de inmediato.

Todos echaron a correr en un valle cercado por dos altos acantilados mientras que Ryou y Bakura se acercaban a la entrada de una cueva y más atrás otro grupo de entrenadores se aproximaban a la orilla.

—Le pelea por el primer lugar se vuelve muy reñida mientras los competidores entran al túnel —seguían narrando —y quien sea que salga de ahí primero va a ser nuestro ganador.

La cueva estaba iluminada por dentro y el piso tenía algunas grietas peligrosamente abiertas y profundas. Sorprendentemente la chica de pelo ondulado se había puesto en primer lugar mientras el peliverde que 'la seguía' empataba el segundo con los albinos.

— ¡Me canse de ser perseguida! —chilló la chica, volteando a verlo —Arbok, encárgate de la plaga con Picotazo Venenoso.

Su Arbok se dio la vuelta y lanzó de su boca varios proyectiles venenosos.

El peliverde y su Slowking saltaron para evadirlos por lo que golpeó el suelo levantando polvo. Ryou y Bakura cayeron al suelo junto a sus pokemons.

— ¡Eso es contra las reglas, basta! —le reprendió Bakura.

—Cuando ese fenómeno me deje en paz —le regresó ella —Arbok, colmillo ígneo.

—Slowking, esquívalo —indicó el chico pero en consecuencia el ataque de Arbok golpeó a Glaceon, empujándola hacia una gran grieta que había por ahí.

— ¡No, Glaceon! —sin pensárselo Ryou corrió tras ella, lanzándose a sujetarla pero cayendo dentro de la fisura en el piso.

— ¡Ryou/Breoooon! —gritaron los dos.

Por suerte la fisura no era demasiado profunda y las paredes dentro de ella eran estrechas por lo que Ryou alcanzó a frenar su caída colocando los pies contra las paredes mientras sujetaba a Glaceon con un brazo —estás bien amiga.

—Glaceee.

Mientras arriba, los —Arbok, acaba con ese dúo de perdedores —dijo la de pelo ondulado, con actitud creída.

El chico se miró con su Slowking antes de evadir el ataque —lo siento _my lady_ —dijo el muchacho —creo que con esta demostración he perdido total interés —se acomodó los lentes que llevaba y echó a correr hacia la salida.

—Oh, tu lunático, no vas a ganarnos —la chica también echó a correr junto a su pokemon serpiente.

Mientras Bakura se asomaba por el borde de la fisura por la que había caído Ryou, quien trataba de subir hasta donde la separación de las paredes le permitió. Cuando quedó varado quiso impulsar a Glaceon hacia la superficie para poder usar ambos brazos pero la mano libre estaba sobre un trozo de roca suelto y perdió agarre — ¡waaa! —pensó que caerían hasta que un par de manos sostuvieron la suya.

—Sujétate bien Ryou, los sacaremos de ahí.

Los ojos del menor temblaron —gracias Bakura.

—Nos dirigimos a la salida del túnel y los primeros en salir son… ¿Quién lo diría? —narraba el instructor —el primer en salir es Kenta del equipo rojo seguido de Rima del equipo verde—ambos corrían a todo dar pero se les empezaba a notar el agotamiento.

—Ven aquí, Ryou —cuando finalmente salieron de esa grieta Glaceon saltó del brazo de su entrenador para reunirse con Umbreon, dejando que Bakura apretara cálidamente al chico entre sus brazos —ya… ya pasó… ¿estás bien? —trató de calmarlo.

—Sí, gracias a ti —lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

—Cuanto me alivia —le regresó el beso, poniéndolos a ambos en pie — ¿crees poder seguir corriendo?

Ryou, algo sonrojado, se repuso —claro, no porque me hayas salvado creas que te dejaré ganarme, cariño —le dijo con un guiño.

—Bien, pues hay que darle la vuelta a esto.

Ryou afirmó — ¡Así es!

Y ambos siguieron corriendo a todo lo que daban, en la entrada del túnel apenas se distinguían Rebecca, Mokuba y Duke.

…

En la entrada de la academia estaba el profesor Arthur con una bandera a cuadros negros y blancos junto a la enfermera Joy y dos instructores que sostenían la cinta que representaba la meta.  
Tachibana aterrizó el globo junto al camarógrafo y todos esperaban la conclusión del triatlón.

—Estamos en la meta final y a la cabeza está… ¡Kenta, seguido de Rima!

Kenta se acercaba a lo lejos, llegando a la entrada del lugar pero ya a paso lento junto a Slowking pues ambos estaban agotados, igual que Rima y su Arbok.

—Ya me lo había dicho el doctor Chapatín que hiciera mis aerobics antes de correr —se lamentó casi sin voz el chico, caminando cansada y graciosamente.

— ¡Miren eso, allí vienen Ryou y Bakura a toda máquina! —los dos que iban a la delantera los voltearon a ver preocupados —un inesperado final para esta evento ¡el resultado de la carrera aún no está escrito!

—Un último esfuerzo —trató de acelerar el peliverde pero solo consiguió tropezar y hacer que tanto su pokemon como Rima y Arbok cayeran al suelo sin fuerzas ni para levantarse.

Ryou, Bakura, Glaceon y Umbreon corrían a la par y pronto alcanzaron y sobrepasaron a Kenta y Rima quienes hacían lo posible por acelerar pero estaban sin energías ya.

—Lo siento cariño pero el primer lugar es mío —se dijeron a la vez, con los ojos puestos en la meta.

El profesor agitó la bandera ¡Fue un final de fotografía!

Literalmente, todos voltearon a ver una pantalla que repetía en cámara lenta, declarando a Ryou como el ganador.

— ¡Hay un ganador! —declaró el comentarista —tenemos a Ryou y Glaceon en primer lugar y en segundo llegan Bakura y Umbreon.

Ambos albinos estaban apoyados en sus rodillas, recuperando el oxígeno por el que sus pulmones quemaban, las dos Eevee-evoluciones estaban tendidos en el suelo.

— ¡El equipo azul ha ganado el primero y segundo!

— ¡Sí, lo logramos! —celebró Ryou.

—Glaceee —Glaceon saltó a su hombro.

—Vaya que sí —murmuró Bakura, irguiéndose —felicidades Ryou.

— ¡Breoon! (felicidades)

—Muchas gracias a los dos.

Se sentaron a un lado a esperar a los demás, con dos botellas de agua fresca.

Mokuba y Rebecca empataron el tercer lugar mientras Duke les seguía el paso y los demás desfilaban ya más tranquilos. Kenta y Rima apenas si pudieron arrastrarse hasta la meta, quedando en último lugar.

— ¡El resto de los competidores está llegando ya y tenemos el resultado final! ¡El equipo azul ha superado al equipo rojo y se lleva la victoria!

— ¡Sí! —celebraron juntos todos los integrantes del equipo azul.

.

Luego de dejar que todos descansaran un poco y se dieran un baño y tomaran agua, el profesor Arthur los reunió en el patio a todos poco antes de que se pusiera el sol. Era el último día y todos lucían muy arreglados.

Ryou llevaba una camisa de botones y manga larga color turquesa junto a un jean blanco ceñido y botines gris claro. Bakura usaba una camisa vino-tinto, remangada hasta el codo y un pantalón gris oscuro con zapatos negros.  
Duke vestía una camisa negra bajo una chaqueta roja sin mangas con detalles amarillos y su infaltable banda roja bajo su flequillo, un pantalón negro ceñido y zapatos del mismo color. Rebecca tenía un vestido azul rey hasta la rodilla de falda acampanada y un pequeño chaleco celeste manga larga, zapatillas celestes con algo de plataforma y su cabello lizo estaba suelto, adornado con una diadema de diferentes tonos azules. Mokuba usaba una camisa blanca de botones abierta sobre una playera verde-azulada y pantalones del mismo color con botines blancos.

—Y con esto termina la Acampada de Entrenadores —declaró el profesor —Primero, felicidades al equipo azul por su victoria.

—Claro que los equipos rojo y verde estuvieron de maravilla —añadió Joy —y estoy muy feliz de que ninguno se haya lastimado.

—Chaaaan.

—Y nos despedimos con un deseo para todos ustedes: Que la amistad que tiene con su pokemon crezca y que siempre aprendan el uno del otro.

— ¡Gracias! —dijeron todos al unísono.

A todos les entregaron una especie de certificado.

— ¿A todos nos dan esta placa? —preguntó Bakura, observando el objeto en cuestión.

—Claro —afirmó Rebeca —todos los que participaron en el Acampada se llevan una.

—Voy a recordar esto para siempre —sonrió Duke, acariciando la cabeza de su Ninetales.

— ¡Una cosa más! —los llamó el profesor antes de que se dispersaran — ¡Todos están invitados a la fogata nocturna para el cierre de evento!

Dicho y hecho, tras caer la noche poblada de brillantes estrellas se armó una gran fogata en medio del patio dónde había música y mucha comida para todos los entrenadores y sus pokemons.

Rebecca, con Teddiursa en su regazo, conversaba animadamente con Mokuba mientras Bakura y Duke tomaban un plato con algunas botanas.

— ¿Y a dónde te dirigirás ahora que terminó la Acampada?—preguntó el pelinegro.

Bakura tragó lo que tenía en la boca —pues, tenemos que ponernos las pilas y obtener las medallas que nos faltan ¿cierto Umbreon?

—Eooooon.

— ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? —Bakura enseñó sus cuatro medallas —vaya llevas un buen ritmo, creo que tu próximo gimnasio a enfrentar está en Ciudad Olivo.

—Sí, Ryou ya me lo había dicho —asintió.

—Y hablando de él ¿dónde está Ryou?

—Ahora que lo dices, no lo he visto en un rato —Bakura volteó la mirada hacia todos lados pero no lo encontraba.

Duke negó con la cabeza —oye, ahora que lo pienso ¿él viaja contigo?

Esa pregunta dejó a Bakura frío en su lugar, pensándolo bien él y Ryou no habían hablado al respecto ¿qué pasaría con ellos ahora que la acampada había terminado? —Duke, discúlpame, te veo después ¡tengo que encontrar a Ryou! —dejó el plato con canapés de salchichas en la mesa y salió corriendo junto a Umbreon — ¿puedes hallar a Glaceon? —le preguntó, su pokemon asintió —bien, guíame.

No fue mucho camino, Ryou estaba hasta el otro extremo del patio, donde la luz de la fogata no alcanzaba, estaba sentado sobre uno de varios neumáticos semi-enterrados en la tierra con Glaceon, mirando las estrellas. Bakura se le acercó por la espalda.

—Oye Ryou ¿qué pasa? —se le acercó despacio y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo terminó —murmuró el albino menor, Bakura solo pudo exclamar interrogante —ya sabes, la acampada… es la última noche —explicó, sin apartar los ojos del cielo.

—Ah, sí —Bakura se sentó junto a él.

—Seguro que he tenido un montón de aventuras desde que empecé a viajar pero la Acampada ha sido de lo más divertido —sonrió.

—También me divertí mucho —le sonrió levemente Bakura —a pesar de que nos hayamos peleado y eso.

—Sí… y gracias otra vez por salvarme hoy durante el maratón.

—Oye —Bakura lo tomó del mentón, obligándolo a mirarle —el corazón me dolió sólo de pensar que pudieras haberte lastimado.

Ryou se sonrojó antes esos fulgurantes ojos fijos en él, llevó una mano a la mejilla del mayor y acercó el rostro mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente —te quiero —al final sus labios se juntaron, sus bocas se acariciaron con lentitud y dulzura, tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para ellos, sus lenguas se reconocieron y jugaron entre sus bocas. El aliento se les fue y sus manos buscaban la piel del contrario, rápido se hallaron enredados en un cerrado abrazo y separaron sus bocas solo cuando el aire fue totalmente necesario.

— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros a partir de ahora? —le preguntó Bakura en un bajo murmullo, pegando su frente a la de Ryou.

El menor negó lentamente —no lo sé… —lo miró a los ojos, como esperando algo.

—Yo… no quiero alejarme de ti —declaró —no me importa ser egoísta —suspiró para tomar valor —quisiera… quisiera que me acompañaras en mi viaje.

Ryou entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa y le acarició las mejillas con ambas manos —estaba esperando a que me lo pidieras, Bakura —lo besó nuevamente —sí quiero ir, yo también quiero estar contigo.

—Gracias —murmuró, besándole la frente — ¡Gracias! —lo abrazó más fuerte, ocultando su rostro en el hombro de Ryou quien se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello.

— ¡Oigan tortolitos, vengan a disfrutar de la fiesta! —les gritó Rebecca a lo lejos.

Ryou rio por lo bajo y se puso de pie, obligando a Bakura a soltarlo.

— ¡Ya vamos, Becca! —le gritó de regreso, poniendo sus manos alrededor de su boca —vamos Bakura, antes de que vengan por nosotros —rio el menor, tomándolo del brazo para que se levantara.

—Sí —el mayor se dejó hacer, siendo seguidos por sus Eevee-evoluciones.

Se divirtieron juntos toda la noche. Comieron, rieron, bailaron y se la pasaron en grande hasta, alrededor de la medianoche cuando apagaron la fogata y la mayoría se retiraba a sus habitaciones. Rebecca se había quedado dormida, recostada en el Ninetales de Duke, que la cubría con sus nueve colas. Mokuba también estaba algo adormilado y Ryou cabeceaba de vez en cuando, recostado en el hombro de Bakura.

—Será mejor que no vayamos a la cama ya —dijo Duke.

—Sí… —aceptó Ryou, seguido de un bostezo, mientras se frotaba un ojo.

— ¿Qué hacemos con la bella durmiente? —preguntó Bakura con burla, mirando a la rubia.

—Yo la llevaré a su habitación —se ofreció Mokuba, acercándose para levantarla en brazos.

—Tranquilo, romeo —le frenó Duke —que tú también estás medio dormido —se inclinó y levantó a la rubia en brazos, estilo princesa —yo la llevo.

—Te acompaño —insistió Mokuba.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos a dormir —Bakura le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Ryou y todos se retiraron —que sueño —murmuró, tumbándose bocarriba en la cama luego de, simplemente haberse sacado los zapatos.

—Vamos Ryou, deberías cambiarte la ropa por lo menos —le dijo el mayor divertido, encendiendo una lámpara en el cuarto para luego desabotonarse la camisa.

—No puedo, tengo sueño —repitió con un tono infantil, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

Bakura rio, al terminar de abrirse la camisa se subió a la cama, poniéndose a gatas sobre Ryou para luego empezar a desabotonarle la camisa turquesa con una mano.

—O-oye ¿qué haces? —preguntó nervioso, abriendo los ojos solo para toparse con las orbes de Bakura, fijas en su trabajo de quitarle la prenda, y su pecho medio expuesto por la camisa color vino abierta. Las mejillas le ardieron sin control.

—Ayudándote, perezoso —le dijo simplemente, zafando los últimos botones y dejando una superficial caricia en el vientre del menor que lo hizo estremecer —siéntate, anda, para que puedas quitártela —pidió mientras se hacía para atrás, arrodillándose cerca de las piernas de Ryou.

El aludido se irguió apenado, sacó de debajo de la almohada la playera de su pijama y se retiró la camisa, pero antes de poder ponerse la otra prenda lo sorprendió un suave beso de Bakura.  
Ryou correspondió algo nervioso, en especial cuando sus brazos fuertes le rodearon la cintura y volvió a tumbarlo en la cama con él encima.

—Bakura, e-espera ¿qué…? —trató de mantenerse calmado.

Bakura sólo acomodó su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Ryou, suspirando y acurrucándose —prometo que no haré nada… pero quedémonos así un poco más —pidió en un susurro.

Ryou suspiró, sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas desaparecer de a poco —de acuerdo, pero… tú también quítate la camisa —le pidió. Bakura levantó el rostro sólo para arquear una ceja, viéndole a los ojos —e-es que los botones se me están presionando en el abdomen… sólo eso —se excusó, desviando el rostro.

Bakura rio y le plantó otro beso mientras se terminaba de sacar la camisa a jalones, dejándola al borde de la cama junto a la de Ryou — ¿mejor? —murmuró cuando se separaron para respirar, el menor asintió y Bakura se acomodó de forma que pudo recostar la cabeza en el pecho de Ryou sin recargar todo su cuerpo sobre él. Ryou se dedicó entonces a acariciarle el cabello con cariño.

Al poco rato ambos cayeron dormidos, tal como Glaceon y Umbreon en la cama de al lado, acurrucados juntos.

 **-o-**

Bakura se despertó al día siguiente bien entrada la mañana, pasadas las 9. Estaba aún con el pecho descubierto y su pantalón gris todo arrugado, abrazaba una almohada y Ryou… no estaba por ningún lado.

Se levantó con una terrible somnolencia y se cambió por sus ropas habituales, ni se molestó en arreglar su pelo. Notó que Umbreon y Glaceon también seguían en cama por lo que Ryou no debía de andar muy lejos. En la mesita de noche estaba una nota escrita con la perfecta caligrafía de Ryou.

" _Te esperamos en el patio, hay que despedir a Duke y Mokuba"_ Ryou.

Se decidió entonces a despertar a las Eevee-evoluciones para ir a desayunar en el comedor, habían muy pocos entrenadores que, como él, recién se levantaban; todos cargaban sus pertenecías, listos para marcharse puesto que tenían hasta medio día.

Luego de comer salió al patio y Glaceon echó rápido a correr hacia donde Ryou estaba con Rebecca, Mokuba y Duke. Bakura los alcanzó.

—Buen día dormilón —le saludó primero la rubia.

—Habló la que se quedó dormida ayer aquí fuera —le regresó el peliplata.

—Uh, alguien se bajó del lado izquierdo de la cama —respondió con diversión. Bakura rodó los ojos.

—Bueno, bueno —trató de calmarlos Duke para luego mostrar una brillante sonrisa —quiero decir que ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos y que me he divertido como nunca esta semana —Duke llevó una mano al centro, con la palma hacia abajo —me voy de aquí con muchos buenos recuerdos y amigos invaluables, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo muy pronto.

Ryou sonrió conmovido y puso su mano sobre la de Duke —definitivamente volveremos a vernos.

—Sí, estos días fueron geniales —Rebecca le siguió, colocando su mano sobre la de Ryou.

—Y seguiremos en contacto —le siguió Mokuba, poniendo su mano sobre la de Rebecca.

Ryou le dirigió una mirada a Bakura y este no tardó en cerrar el gesto, poniendo su mano también —nos veremos.

Presionaron sus manos juntas para luego levantarlas al aire.

—Teddii/Nineee/Breooon/Glaceeee —se sumaron sus pokemons acompañantes.

Luego de eso Mokuba tomó su mochila y tomó camino, tal como Duke lo hizo junto a su Ninetales.

Luego de eso Rebecca, Ryou y Bakura fueron a guardar todas sus pertenencias mientras esperaban a que el profesor Arthur se desocupara para poder regresar al laboratorio.

 **-o-**

Ya en el laboratorio, pasado el mediodía Ryou estaba hablando con Rebecca en la sala del laboratorio fuera de la oficia del profesor mientras Bakura estaba hablando con el profesor Pegasus.

— ¿Entonces cuál es el plan de marcha? —le preguntó Rebecca.

Ryou estaba mirando un mapa de Jotho en una gran pantalla que tenían frente a ellos.

—Aun no sé bien —le respondió Ryou, mirando a detalle el mapa —creo que…

— ¿Qué hacen? —Bakura llegó de repente, con Umbreon en su hombro.

—Tratando de trazar su ruta hasta Ciudad Olivo —le respondió la rubia.

— ¿Qué? —Bakura se plantó al lado de Ryou, mirando el mapa.

—Creo que podríamos llegar hasta Ciudad Trigal con Dragonair y luego podemos seguir por el mar hasta ciudad Olivo —propuso Ryou.

—Tendrían que coger un barco desde Trigal, ya sabes que entre Ciudad Olivo y Ciudad Orquídea suele haber muchos remolinos —le recordó Rebecca.

— ¿Qué dices Bakura? —consultó el joven campeón —si salimos en las próximas horas llegaríamos a Trigal para el anochecer y mañana no tardaremos mucho en llegar a Olivo.

— ¡Me parece bien! Así podremos ir por nuestra quinta medalla ¿cierto Umbreon?

—Eooon.

Rebecca le miró con una sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos flojamente —te enfrentarás a Yasmina, la afamada 'belleza luchadora' experta en pokemon de tipo acero ¿listo para ese reto?

—Estamos listos para lo que sea —afirmó el aludido, confiado.

—Mantén ese espíritu y seguro que lo estarán —le sonrió cálidamente, palmeándole un brazo.

—Bien, tengo algo importante que hacer así que los veré al rato para almorzar ¿de acuerdo? —besó la mejilla de Bakura —andando Glaceon.

—Uhh ¿Algo importante? ¿El Príncipe de hielo tiene asuntos con la liga? —probó la rubia, sentándose en el sofá.

Bakura miró a Ryou con algo de temor en sus ojos —No invoques al mal, Rebecca —el chico levantó las manos a la altura de sus hombros, con las palmas de cara al cielo —aún tengo unos meses de libertad antes de que comiencen los preparativos para la Liga Jotho —Bakura se permitió suspirar bajito de alivio.

— ¿Entonces dónde vas?

—A hacer una llamada —dijo sencillamente, retirándose de la sala para ir a dónde estaban los videoteléfonos.

— ¡En ese caso pediré el almuerzo! —le dijo antes de perderlo de vista.

— ¡Pídeme un postre de vainilla, uno no puede viajar sin comer algo dulce antes! —le gritó de regresó, con una risilla.

—Este chico —la rubia negó con una sonrisa y se dispuso a buscar el teléfono y un directorio.

Bakura no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿a quién llamaría su chico?

.

— ¿Laboratorio del profesor Motou? Quiero hablar con Yugi ¿se encuentra por allí?

—Por supuesto Joven Ryou, en un momento se lo comunicamos —le contestaron al otro lado.

—… ¡Ryou! En el momento justo, no tienes idea de cuánto he querido hablar contigo estos días —le saltó Yugi nada más contestar.

El albino soltó una suave risilla —bien, momento de ponerse al día, mi querido primito —le miró con cariño —yo también te he echado de menos, tengo tanto que contarte.

.

¡Media hora! ¡Media hora es lo que Ryou llevaba hablando con, vete a saber quién, sin parar! El almuerzo acababa de llegar y, a pesar de que su impaciencia se debía en parte al hambre, le remordía el saber a quién le dedicaba tanto tiempo su lindo chico.

Decidió bajar a ver al chico y lo halló con los ojos húmedos, dudó si sus mejillas tenían rastros de lágrimas pero abrazaba a Glaceon, soltando algunos suspiros de cuando en cuando. Sintió la ira hervir su sangre ¿quién demonios lo había hecho llorar?  
Se acercó lo más que pudo sin ser notado, y estuvo a punto de irrumpir cuando logró divisar la persona en la pantalla ¿Yami?... No, el primo de Ryou: Yugi.

¿De qué tanto hablaban que Ryou estaba triste?

—Amar es convertirse en un desastre ¿cierto? —alcanzó a oír la voz llorosa del tricolor ¿a qué se refería?

—Estoy de acuerdo Yugi… te convierte en un desastre,, pero te ofrece toda una gama de emociones nuevas —le respondió Ryou, limpiándose las mejillas.

—Aunque eso no siempre es bueno —expuso con una ahogada risilla.

—Firmo por ello —Ryou suspiró —y aun así…

— **No me arrepiento de nada** —dijeron los primos a la vez.

—Glaceooon/Espeooon —los dos campeones abrazaban a sus compañeras.

Bakura ya no sabía que pensar.

—Entonces, te enamoraste de Yami —afirmó Ryou, con la voz un poco más serena. Bakura abrió los ojos sorprendido… ¿de Yami? ¿Con lo frío que era en su trato al 90% de las personas?

—Sí, desde el primer día que nos conocimos… él era tan diferente a cualquier persona que hubiera conocido… y su pasión en los combates es tan única —afirmó algo ruborizado —y tú te enamoraste de Bakura —afirmó de vuelta.

Ryou se encogió de hombros —digamos que primero fue mera atracción, pero a fin de cuentas, definitivamente sí —respondió con una sonrisa. Bakura se sonrojó — ¿por qué no le dijiste que eras el campeón de Sinnoh? —al albino mayor se le atoró el aliento ¿acaso la familia Motou llevaba el prestigio en la sangre?

—Supongo que por las mismas razones que tu no se lo dijiste a Bakura.

Ryou sonrió comprensivo —Yugi, somos un par de cobardes.

—No contradiré eso, Ryou —le sonrió de vuelta.

—Yo sí que lo haré —se decidió a hacerse notar.

— ¡Bakura! —se sobresaltó Ryou, volteándose a verlo — ¿Ha-hace cuanto que estás aquí? —preguntó-reclamó.

—Solo venía a avisarte que el almuerzo ya llegó —se excusó el mayor, señalando la escalera la piso superior con el pulgar mientras se llevaba la mano libre tras la espalda, a cruzar los dedos.

—Oh —se relajó mientras Bakura se acercaba —lo siento, Yugi y yo teníamos demasiados cosas que contarnos.

—Está bien, me imagino que sí —le respondió condescendiente, apoyando ambas manos en los hombros del menor.

Yugi los miró con una sonrisa reprimida, mordiéndose los labios, para no apenar a su primo —Hola Bakura.

—Hola ¿qué tal? —le regresó amablemente, levantando una palma a modo de saludo.

—Bien gracias, estamos descansando y reorganizándonos un poco en el laboratorio luego de todo lo de la acampada —explicó —creo que Yami está hablando con el profesor Pegasus.

—Me lo supuse, hablé con el más temprano y dijo que no había llamado a ese torpe aun —contestó.

—Entonces Yugi ¿el abuelo dijo algo acerca de lo del Dusknoir? —retomó Ryou.

Ambos albinos fueron testigos de cómo la piel clara de Yugi se erizó, el pequeño tricolor se llevó una mano al brazo contrario para sobar la piel —el abuelo ha dejado el asunto en investigación, aunque dijo que quería tu 'opinión profesional' al respecto.

Ryou chasqueó la lengua —bueno, aunque me intriga mucho, la cosa tendrá que esperar un poco, no creo que pueda ir a casa hasta dentro de unos meses —declaró.

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces, formando una pequeña 'o' con su boca — ¿y eso? ¿tienes algún compromiso, primo?

Ryou se mordió el labio inferior, llevando una de sus manos a la que Bakura tenía sobre su hombro —he decido acompañar a Bakura a por los cuatro gimnasios que le hacen falta —afirmó con una sonrisa. Bakura se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada.

Yugi los miró conmovido —Extrañabas viajar ¿no es cierto?

—Demasiado, desde que nos vimos tenía esa espina, quería viaja pero…

— **¿para que recorrer de nueva esta región sólo y sin una meta plantada?** —dijo Yugi a la par de su primo.

—Créeme, comparto el sentimiento —le sonrió Yugi. Ryou también sonrió, como siempre Yugi lo comprendía a la perfección — ¿sabes? Yo también pensaba acompañar a Yami.

Ryou le dirigió una mirada picara —te portas bien, eh.

Yugi se sonrojó —te digo lo mismo Ryou, no te me alborotes ¿eh?

—Calla —Ryou se sonrojó al recordar cómo se había quedado dormido la noche pasada —ya en serio ¿estás bien luego de lo del Dusknoir? —le miró intensamente, preocupado.

Yugi bajó la cabeza —siendo honesto, sentí mucho miedo —le miró a los ojos, a través de las pantallas —deseé que estuvieras allí, para abrazarme como cuando éramos niños —se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Oh Yugi —a Ryou le dolió en el corazón verlo así, sentía que le había fallado de algún modo. Bakura prefirió mantenerse al margen.

—Pero… él estuvo ahí para mí —sonrió, frenando los recuerdos antes de que le abordaran las lágrimas.

El albino menor suspiró —Recuérdame agradecerle a Yami.

— ¿Agradecerme qué? —el tricolor mayor apareció en pantalla, detrás de Yugi, sobresaltándolo.

—Yugi me ha contado lo que ocurrió en la acampada con la actividad nocturna —Ryou agachó la cabeza a modo de respeto —te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haber protegido a mi primo —levantó el rostro para mirarlo seriamente —muchísimas gracias.

Yami sonrió condescendiente —no podía permitir que le pasara algo malo a mi novio —Yami apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Yugi.

Tanto a Ryou como Bakura pareció dislocárseles la mandíbula ante la información recibida — ¿no-novio? —repitió Ryou.

Yugi estaba muy sonrojado —T-te lo i-iba a decir a-antes de colgar ¡lo juro! —se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose las mejillas sumamente rojas.

Ryou observó la sonrisa enternecida que se dibujó en los labios de Yami ante la apenada respuesta de Yugi, misma que hizo que Bakura se replanteara que fuese el mismo Yami que él conocía, la persona que estaba al otro lado de la pantalla.

— ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi estúpido mejor amigo? —no se contuvo el comentario.

Yami bufó —Pegasus ya me ha dicho algo parecido, Fluffy.

El rostro de Bakura se ensombreció mientras le saltaba una venita roja le saltaba por la cien. Ahogó un gruñido que sonó a "¡no me llames así, Rayitos!"

—Yugi —le llamó Ryou por lo bajo, mientras los otros dos empezaban a lanzarse apodos tontos — ¿estás feliz?

— ¿eh? —el tricolor sonrió al entender la pregunta —sí, lo estoy y mucho.

—Si estuviera ahí te abrazaría —le regresó la sonrisa —felicidades a los dos —habló ya en tono normal, atrayendo la mirada de los mayores —Ne, Yami. Cuídalo bien —Yugi se apenó un poco —Yugi no solo es mi primo, es mi mejor amigo y es mi _hermanito_ ¿entiendes la persona tan valiosa que te estoy entregando? Te lo confío.

—Oh Ryou —Yugi miró a su primo conmovido.

—Lo haré —declaró Yami serio —entonces ¿estás bien con esto? —resaltó lo último, abrazando a Yugi desde atrás.

El campeón de Jotho se encogió de hombros —mientras Yugi esté feliz por mi está bien —declaró —bueno Yug, hablaremos después, ah y suerte con el resto de gimnasios que te faltan Yami.

—Gracias.

—Te deseo lo mismo Bakura, mucho ánimo —imitó Yugi —y cuida de Ryou por mí —añadió lo último risueño.

—Desde luego, y gracias.

—Nos vemos Ryou —agitó una mano.

—Hasta pronto Yugi —le guiñó un ojo y ambos cortaron la llamada. Ryou se levantó de su silla, estirando ambos brazos al cielo con las manos unidas — ¡tengo hambre, vamos a comer! —dijo como si nada, antes de tomar a Glaceon en brazos para subir las escaleras —espero que Becca haya pedido mi postre —pensó en voz alta.

Bakura se le quedó viendo sin moverse de su posición —este chico… ¿qué haré contigo? —murmuró con una pequeña sonrisa, disponiéndose a seguirlo.

 **Continuará…**

 **Arhe, arhe!** **Por fin terminé con este cap. No es mi mejor trabajo pero creo que ya era hora de actualizar u.u**

 **¡Ne, minna! ¿Quieren que escriba el triatlón pokemon de los tricolores para el próximo capítulo? *o*  
Yo sé que quieren ¬w¬**

 **Jajajaja, déjenlo en los comentarios para ver que hago en el próximo cap.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado estos pequeños momentos tender ¡nos leemos la próxima!**

 **Ja ne~nya!**


	16. Triatlón Pokemon (puzzle)

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **16\. Equipo 1 – Equipo 2. Equipo Rojo – Equipo Azul.**

 _Con los preparativos del evento final encima, las caras felices de entrenadores y pokemons reflejan los maravillosos momentos que todos vivieron. Y ahora, con las ansias por las nubes, nuestros entrenadores favoritos esperan el anuncio final del profesor a cargo._

 **-o-**

Todos los entrenadores se encontraban en sus respectivas aulas, conversando tranquilamente mientras esperaban instrucciones, todos estaban emocionados, era el último día.

—Estudiantes, es un gran placer y honor anunciarles nuestra actividad final para la Acampada de Entrenadores —hablaba el profesor Motou por medio de los altoparlantes —sin duda, nuestro mayor evento es ¡El triatlón pokemon! —todos los salones se llenaron de vitoreos y exclamaciones curiosas —las cosas que aprendieron en el transcurso de la semana serán claves.

El instructor del equipo rojo dibujo el circuito en la pizarra —La línea de salida es aquí en la academia y todos comenzarán simultáneamente —explicó el joven hombre —hemos preparado una pokeball para cada uno, pero les aviso que no sabrán hasta el momento preciso que pokemon contiene.

—Es igual que hicimos el primer día para los combates individuales —notó Yami.

—Por lo tanto trabajaremos con un pokemon al azar —le completó Yugi.

—Ustedes y su pokemon tendrán que atravesar el bosque y dirigirse al lago—explicaba el instructor.

Miho levantó una mano — ¿allí nos darán el siguiente pokemon? —preguntó.

—Efectivamente, Miho —contestó —usaran pokemon tipo agua para atravesar el lago y después toca el maratón.

— ¿Maratón? —preguntó de nuevo la chica.

—Desde ese punto todos deberán regresar aquí, a la línea de meta. Es muy importante que no olviden bajo ninguna circunstancia que está prohibido atacar o pelear con cualquiera de sus compañeros —estableció —el primer lugar gana 50 puntos, el segundo gana 30, el tercero 20 puntos y todos los demás participantes 10 —mencionó, plantando ambas manos en su escritorio de maestro —deben tener en cuenta que los puntos totales serán calculados usando los puntos ganados por los miembros de cada equipo.

—Significa que si no tenemos la guardia alta, el equipo azul podría remontar si al menos dos ocupan uno de los tres primeros puestos —hizo notar Yami.

—Jooolt.

—Bien —Yugi se puso de pie, levantando el puño con entusiasmo — ¡No les dejaremos sobrepasarnos, el equipo rojo se mantendrá en el número uno! —animó, mirando de frente a todo el salón.

—Esssspeon.

Muchos se miraron entre sí, con sonrisas entusiasmadas— ¡Sí! —lo apoyaron todos, algunos incluso se levantaron también de sus sillas.

Yugi se sonrojó disimuladamente al notar que Yami lo miraba con una sonrisa.

 **-x-**

Luego de que las instrucciones fueran dadas por completo, todos los entrenadores salieron al patio para que los instructores pudieran reunirse con el profesor para luego ubicarse en sus puestos.

—Les voy previniendo chicos —dijo Tea, con las manos empuñadas en las caderas —el equipo azul va a por todas y vamos a ganar —detrás de ella, Tristán estaba de brazos cruzados con la misma mirada decidida.

—Te reconozco el entusiasmo Tea, pero será mejor que no esperes demasiado —le regresó Yugi, mirándola de forma desafiante —no cederemos sin dar batalla.

—Chicos ¿no se están tomando esto demasiado en serio? —trató de calmarlos Miho, sonriendo nerviosamente con los ojos cerrados mientras movía las palmas, para entremedio de ambos, un poco a la derecha.

—Tranquila Miho —habló Yami —es competencia sana, no pasa nada —le calmó, caminando hasta el lado de Yugi —él tiene razón, no lo tendrán nada fácil —apoyó, colocando su brazo sobre el hombro de Yugi con confianza.

Tea los miró extrañada — ¿qué ustedes dos no estaban peleados o algo así? —no se dio cuenta de que planteó aquello en voz alta.

—Ya no —dijo Yugi reacio, desviando el rostro.

Yami solo sonrió, recostando su cabeza sobre la de Yugi.

—La emoción satura el aire —comentó el profesor Motou con una sonrisa, acercándose a ellos junto a un Chansey y una mujer de cabellos rosados.

— ¡Hola Abuelo! —saludó Yugi.

—Hola enfermera Joy —saludó Miho — ¿qué estás haciendo por aquí?

—Es mi trabajo que todos los pokemons estén fuertes y saludables —dijo la joven de gorro blanco con cruz fucsia junto a su Chansey —recuerden que si algo malo pasa en el triatlón estaremos aquí para ayudarles.

—Chan chansy!

Una campana sonó —bueno, será mejor que todos vayan a almorzar —dijo Solomon —necesitan tiempo para digerir bien la comida antes de la maratón —comentó mientras guiaba a la dama de pelo rosa a otro lugar.

—Sí señor —respondieron todos menos Yugi quien asintió, dándole una sonrisa a su abuelo y ondeando su mano.

Dicho y hecho, todos los entrenadores estaban en el comedor, almorzando y compartiendo ideas respecto al afamado triatlón, se notaba que todos esperaban con emoción dicho evento.

 **-x-**

— ¿Sucede algo Yugi? —los tricolores estaban recostados en el tronco de un árbol, sentados con sus amigos a la sombra de varios robles.

Tea y Miho estaban acostados la una al lado de la otra, charlando en voz baja. Más allá Tristán estaba tumbado con las manos tras la cabeza y una pañoleta sobre los ojos.

Yami tenía las piernas semi-flexionadas y uno de sus brazos por sobre los hombros de Yugi, el menor tenía las piernas juntas hacia un lado, recostaba su cuello en el brazo de su novio pues tenía la vista fija en el cielo.

El de ojos amatistas negó —sólo estaba pensando algunas cosas —le respondió por lo bajo, sin cambiar de posición.

— ¿Y puedo saber en qué piensa mi chico? —Yami inclinó un poco su rostro, hablando casi a su oído.

Yugi se mordió el labio, tratando de no estremecerse —en el maratón.

— ¿Qué hay con el maratón, _aibou_?

Yugi cerró los ojos apenado —no soy muy bueno con los deportes.

Yami se contuvo de reír por la preocupación de su novio —no pasa nada Yugi ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste antes de venir? —Yugi ladeó la cabeza —estamos aquí para divertirnos ¿no es así? —mencionó cerrando los ojos, mientras pasaba suavemente su nariz por el perfil del rostro de su novio.

Yugi cerró también sus ojos con una sonrisa —tienes razón, gracias Yami.

 **-x-**

—En sus marcas —Solomon levantó una pistola de bengala en su mano derecha.

Los entrenadores se pusieron en posición —sujétate Jolteon —le indicó Yami a su pokemon, aferrado a su hombro izquierdo.

— ¿Estás bien Espeon? —la tipo psíquico afirmó, iba apoyada parcialmente en la capucha de la de su poleron azul y en su hombro derecho —bien.

— ¿Listos? —Yami le dedicó una última mirada de seguridad a Yugi, quien le devolvió una sonrisa — ¡Fuera! —Salomón jaló el gatillo y todos echaron a correr.

Yami llegó junto con Tristán de primeras al puesto donde una instructora tenía una caja llena de pokeballs. Enseguida le alcanzaron Tea, Miho, Yugi, dos chicas y un muchacho. Cada uno tomó una pokeball y las lanzaron al aire.

—Te tocó un Rhyhorn, Yami —dijo Yugi —y a mí un Girafarig —Yami saltó a lomos del pokemon rinoceronte mientras Yugi le dedicó una suave caricia al largo cuello de Girafarig antes de subirse a ella con Espeon frente a él.

—Wow, que linda Meganium —Miho olfateó la exquisita fragancia de los pétalos de la tipo planta antes de montarla.

—Qué tal mi Swampert —alardeó Tristán, saltando a su espalda.

—Vaya, un Lairon —Tea agradeció mentalmente el haberse puesto un short en vez de falda mientras se acomodaba entre los picos de acero que recorrían la espalda del tipo acero/roca.

Meganium y Girafarig tomaron rápidamente la delantera con Swampert, Rhyhorn y Lairon pisándole los talones, más atrás una chica rubia montada sobre un Persian, otra pelirroja a espaldas de Ampharos y un muchacho de cabello castaño-rojizo en una coleta, montando como artista de circo sobre un Electrode.

El instructor del equipo azul, se elevó en un globo aerostático con un micrófono en mano junto a un tipo con una cámara —estamos en el último día de la acampada pokemon y todos están en la salida ¡Damos comienzo al Triatlón Pokemon! —narró con gran emoción.

En el patio de la institución, el profesor Arthur y la enfermera Joy observaban todo en una pantalla, sentados a la sombra de una gran carpa.

—Con esa clase de entusiasmo ya se puede predecir el resultado —comentó el profesor.

—Solo espero que nadie resulte herido ¿No lo crees, Chansey?

—Chan-sy —el pokemon rosa asintió.

—Vas muy bien Girafarig, sigue así —alentaba Yugi.

—Vamos Meganium, no hay que dejar que nos alcancen —animó la peliazul.

—Chapoteo lodo —a un costado del camino pasó un brillo amarillo que convirtió la tierra en lodo, por el cual Swampert patinó con gran facilidad, y tanta habilidad como si estuviese nadando. Miho y Yugi se quedaron sorprendidos al ver a Tristán sobrepasarlos con extrema facilidad, poniéndose a la delantera — ¡Coman lodo, gente! —se regodeó el moreno.

—Pronto Rhyhorn, hay que alcanzarlos —le alentó Yami, golpeando ligeramente los costados del pokemon rinoceronte.

—Hay que acelerar, Lairon.

—Parece que Tristán y su Swamper están tomando la delantera, seguidos por Miho, su Meganium y Yugi con Girafarig —decía el narrador.

—Tristán ha usado hábilmente las destrezas naturales de Swampert —comentó Joy.

—Realmente, ese es el objetivo principal en la Acampada de Entrenadores —afirmó el profesor —expandir el conocimiento de los entrenadores con nuevos pokemon.

—Ahí se acercan más grupos de competidores —algunos metros atrás se podía ver el polvorín que levantaba la gran estampida de pokemons que alcanzaban al chico sobre el Electrode y la pelirroja con la Ampharos.

De un momento a otro, Electrode resbaló con el rastro del Chapoteo Lodo, golpeando sin querer a Persian quien frenó en seco, poniendo nerviosa a Ampharos por lo que soltó un débil impactrueno, lo que desencadenó la Autodestrucción del Electrode, provocando una explosión que atrapó y frenó a una gran cantidad de entrenadores.

—Wow, vemos a mucha gente y una pila de pokemons en el campo —decía entre sorprendido y preocupado el narrador.

—Oh, oh, oh ¡Shiftry, salta! —una chica de largo pelo negro trenzado hacia la derecha alcanzó a advertir al pokemon sobre el que iba, el tipo planta/siniestro usó los potentes abanicos de sus manos para generar un ráfaga que fácilmente lo ayudó a saltar la obstrucción y, además, planear hasta alcanzar al grupo que iba a la cabeza.

—Alerta Manectric, usa Levitón —un muchacho de pelo azul apenas largo con 8 menchones de flequillo celeste que enmarcaban salvajemente su rostro, cayendo hasta debajo de los hombros. El Manectric se rodeó de un aura eléctrica que le permitió saltar lo suficientemente alto para continuar en la carrera.

—Oh cielos, eso puede ser un problema —se afligió la enfermera.

—Kaito e Izzy han hecho un hábil uso de las capacidades de sus pokemons para mantener el ritmo —comentó el profesor.

Ignorantes del pequeño desastre a sus espaldas Tristán llegó junto con Meganium y Girafrig al segundo puesto, donde los esperaba el instructor del grupo rojo.

—Gracias por la ayuda Swampert —lo regresó el moreno para cambiar la pokeball.

—Estuviste de maravilla Girafarig, muchísimas gracias —le sonrió Yugi dulcemente, recibiendo una amistosa lamida en su mejilla del pokemon jirafa, antes de regresarlo.

—Meganium, fue fenomenal, descansa —los imitó Miho.

— ¡Ahora te toca! —para cuando Tea, Yami, Kaito e Izzy llegaron, los tres primeros ya habían escogido su pokemon.

—Vamos Kingler ¡a surfear! —Tristán saltó al Kingler y empezó a atravesar el lago.

—Vamos Slowbro, tenemos que alcanzarlos —Miho se sentó sobre el caparazón que cubría la cola mientras el pokemon dejaba solo la cabeza fuera y empezaba a nadar.

— ¡Muy bien Floatzel ¿lista para ganarles a todos?! —Yugi se quitó el poleron azul, quedando solo con una playera blanca para lanzarse al agua, sujetándose del flotador de la Floatzel —vamos Espeon —Espeon usaba su Psiquico para mantener la prenda de Yugi elevada del agua y saltó también sobre el flotador de la pokemon nutria marina — ¡A la carga!

Floatzel empezó a girar sus dos colas como propulsores y se posicionó cabeza con cabeza junto a Kingler muy rápido.

Los cuatro restantes escogieron sus pokeballs y siguieron con el triatlón. A Yami le tocó un Kingdra, a Tea un Whiscash, a Kaito un Feraligart y a Izzy un Crawdaunt.

—Muy bien Kingdra, hay que alcanzarlos —alentó Yami.

—A todo vapor Crawdaunt/Feraligart.

—Estamos en la segunda etapa del triatlón pokemon, donde cada entrenador hace equipo con su pokemon de agua para cruzar el lago —comentaba el narrador —varios entrenadores se habían repuesto de la explosión en la primera etapa y seguían en la carrera.

Ahora eran Yugi, Yami, Izzy y Kaito se peleaban por los primeros puestos. Yami le guiñó un ojo a Yugi de forma coqueta mientras Kingdra y Floatzel trataban de mantenerse en el primer lugar y a la vez, no dejar que Feraligart y Crawdaunt se adelantaran.

Pronto alcanzaron a vislumbrar la orilla del lago — ¿lista Floatzel? usa la Bomba Sónica —indicó Yugi.

—Zel Zel —Floatzel paró de girar sus colas y las ondeó, generando pequeñas explosiones bajo el agua que la propulsaron justo a la orilla.

— ¡Así se hace, Floatzel, gracias! —Yugi saltó a tierra y la regresó a su ball, dejándola en el último puesto de control mientras se volvía a poner su poleron —vamos Espeon, a correr —el de ojos amatistas empezó con el ultimo trozo del recorrido.

—Esa es una forma muy astuta de usar los movimientos de Floatzel —comentó la enfermera.

—Ese es mi nieto —se permitió enorgullecerse Solomon.

—El maratón da inicio con Yugi y Espeon al frente, mientras Yami, Tristán, Izzy, y Miho llegan a la orilla del lago —narraban —y los que se quedan rezagados son Kaito y Tea, tratando de integrarse al grupo que encabeza.

—Gracias por el viaje Kingdra —lo regresó Yami, saltando a tierra —hora de correr Jolteon, tenemos que alcanzarlos.

Al mismo tiempo Izzy se apresuró a mantener el ritmo —vamos Houndoom, hay que dar nuestro mejor esfuerzo —la pelinegra echó a correr a la par de Yami.

Más atrás Tristán y Miho llegaron a tierra para regresar a Kingler y Slowbro para luego llamar a sus compañeros, él a Monferno y ella a su Spinda, para continuar el circuito. Seguidos Tea y Kaito se unieron a la carrera, la castaña con su Kirlia y el bicolor azul con un Masquerain.

—Tenemos a Yugi, Yami e Izzy peleándose por el primer puesto mientras todos se acercan al túnel ¡y el primero que salga de allí, será el ganador!

Tal como dijo el narrador, luego de un tramo derecho entremedio de dos altos muros de roca. Yami e Izzy ya habían eliminado la ventaja que Yugi había obtenido gracias a Floatzel.

Entraron al túnel, sus paredes laterales tenían cadenas de antorchas que iluminaban toda la zona, aun así había que ser precavidos, el suelo estaba lleno de grietas y fisuras.

— ¡Kyaaa! —un doble grito femenino logró que los tricolores frenaran su trote y voltearan a ver. Miho, Tea, Kaito y Tristán habían entrado a la cueva poco después de Izzy, quien ahora se encontraba en el suelo tras haber pisado, lo que parecía ser una pequeña mina enterrada que había provocado una mínima explosión y algo de humo, lo que asustó también a Miho.

— ¡Oye ¿estás bien?! —le preguntó Yugi.

—Sí, descuiden —la pelinegra fue a ponerse en pie, apoyando una mano en el lomo de su Houndoom —me gustaría más saber que fue eso.

— ¡Kyaaa ¿qué es esto?! —se quejaron Miho y Tea, quienes se habían acercado para ayudar a la chica, pero habían pisado también minas, provocando pequeñas explosiones más.

—Pero ¿qué está pasando? —preguntó Yami.

Tres sombras se acercaron desde un pasaje escondido en uno de los muros del túnel, dos de ellas emitiendo risas maliciosas.

—Prepárense para los problemas con estás bombas de humo.

—Y más vale que teman a nuestro truco tan chulo.

—ay no, ellos no —se quejó Yugi en un suspiro, con una gotita bajándole por la sien.

—Para proteger a los tipo bicho de cada región.

—Y unir a todos los fósiles a nuestra legión.

—Para denunciar los males de las insecticidas y el frió.

—Y extender nuestra prehistoria hasta los Juegos Olímpicos en Rio.

— ¡Weevil!

—Yo me llamo Rex.

—El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz.

—Ríndanse ahora o les canto como Sandro. _Amor, amor, amor._

—Ann Anorith.

A todos los demás les bajó una gotita por la sien — ¿Quiénes son estos payasos? —preguntaron Tea, Miho e Izzy al unísono.

—Óigame, más respetito carnalita —se quejó Rex.

— ¿ustedes pusieron esas minas en el piso? —reclamó Yami.

—Obviamente, torpe —Weevil se puso las manos empuñadas en las caderas —y ahora les quitaremos a todos su pokemons.

—Sueñas, bicho raro —confrontó Izzy, Kaito le ayudó la levantarse — ¿te gusta jugar con humo? ¡Prueba la Polución de mi Houndoom! —el tipo fuego/siniestro corrió frente al trio de malos y lanzó su humo grisáceo.

—Hay que ponerle un bozal a ese perrito —le colocaron unas bandas de acero en el hocico para cerrarlo.

— ¡Houndoom! —gritó Izzy preocupada.

—Ustedes no aprenden la lección, Jolteon usa Chispazo —se apresuró Yami.

—Claro que sí —los dos sacaron guantes de goma y clavaron una vara de metal con una pequeña antena que sirvió como tomo a tierra para desviar la electricidad —lero, lero, patatero —se burlaron los dos 'malos'.

—Espera ¿a dónde se fue su Anorith? —murmuró Yugi, notando la ausencia del pokemon del equipo.

—Se olvidan que los superamos en número, lunáticos —recordó Tristán —Monferno, ve y usa Ultrapuño.

Monferno echó a correr y Weevil sonrió maliciosamente —no me digas que está… —el oji-amatista desvió sus ojos al suelo.

De un momento a otro el suelo bajo ellos cedió, haciéndoles caer en un gran hueco de por lo menos cuatro metros de profundidad; mientras Anorith salió de la tierra.

—Ay, ay, ay ¡Eso dolió! —se quejaron las chicas, sobándose la retaguardia ante el golpe.

— ¿Estás bien, Yugi? —Yami había jalado a Yugi en medio de la caída, llevándose la mayor parte del golpe.

—Sí, estoy bien —Yugi se levantó de las piernas de Yami y lo ayudó a pararse —lo siento, te llevaste un buen golpe —se disculpó, sacudiendo algo de tierra que se había apegado a la chamarra del mayor.

—Muy bien, con el principito y sus amigos atrapados, robar los pokemons de todos los demás competidores será pan comido —celebró Weevil.

—Ya rugiste carnal.

—Que se lo creen —Tristán intentó trepar para salir del agujero.

—Vamos Kabutops, dales su bañito que ya les toca —el pokemon roca/agua lanzó su rayo burbujas a la cara de Tristán, haciéndolo resbalar de nuevo hacia el fondo. Mientras Rex y Weevil se dirigieron a la entrada del túnel a esperar a los entrenadores.

—Tenemos que detenerlos de algún modo —exclamó Izzy, tratando de romper le bozal de su Houndoom.

—Tienes razón —Yugi tenía la mano en el mentón, analizando sus opciones —Miho ¿querrías ayudarme? —mostró una sonrisa, teniendo ya un plan en mente.

—Claro Yugi —asintió de inmediato.

—Primero lo primero, Espeon usa psíquico —señaló al Houndoom, Espeon acató su petición, quebrando el bozal —Muy bien, esto es lo que vamos a hacer —bajó la voz, moviendo su mano para que todos se acercaran.

—Weevil ¿no crees que esos están muy calladitos? —le comentó Rex de pronto, mientras preparaban la trampa.

— ¿No estaba tu Kabutops vigilándolos? —frunció el ceño el peliturquesa para luego mirar a su colega.

—Topssss topss —el pokemon se encogió de hombros, levantando las cuchillas de sus manos.

—Spinda.

— ¿eh? —los dos maleantes se giraron a sus espaldas, donde el Spinda de Miho estaba parado.

—Spinda da da da da Spinda da da da —Spinda empezó a mover sus brazos de derecha a izquierda en alto a la vez que daba saltitos.

— ¿Qué onda con ese pasito sangrón? —dijo el castaño —Weevil, creo que este se pasó de copas —comentó a la vez que él y su amigo empezaban a bambolearse al ritmo de Spinda.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —se quejó Weevil lentamente, sintiéndose mareado. Anorith y Kabutops también empezaron a imitar el baile de la Danza Caos de Spinda.

— ¡Spinda! —gritó el pokemon.

—Hazlo ahora Masquerain —indicó Kaito.

Masquerain voló sobre Spinda y lanzó su Red Viscosa desde la punta de su cabeza para atrapar a los dos muchachos y sus pokemons en su telaraña pegajosa.

—Buen trabajo Spinda —felicitó Miho, cuando todos salieron del hoyo, ayudados por el Drapion de Yami.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde estoy? —se quejó Weevil, medio saliendo de la confusión, pero aun sintiéndose mareado.

—En el peor lugar en que podían estar —le respondió Tristán de brazos cruzados —Monferno, usa Lanzallamas.

—Houndoom, tú también Lanzallamas.

—Espeon, usa Psíquico.

—Jolteon, Chispazo.

—Kirlia, también usa psíquico.

—Spinda, Alboroto.

—Masquerain, Viento Plata.

Los siete ataques coalicionaron juntos a los pies del equipo rocket y explotaron, mandándolos directamente al cielo.

—Nos mandaron a volar otra vez —se quejó Weevil, que estaba menos confundido que Rex.

— _Pasa, pasa, pásame la botella_ —canturreó el de flequillo lila.

Se perdieron en el cielo con un destello llamando la atención de unos pocos entrenadores que venían atravesando el lago.

—Es cierto ¡el maratón! —recordó Izzy —andando Houndoom, hay que seguir.

—Se nos olvidó por completo —comentó Yugi.

—Ella tiene razón, a correr Jolteon.

— ¡A la carga! —gritaron los demás.

—Nos dirigimos a la salida del túnel y los primeros en salir son… ¿Quién lo diría? —narraba el instructor —el primero en salir es Yami del equipo rojo seguido de Izzy del equipo azul—ambos corrían a todo dar —y más atrás vienen Yugi, también del equipo rojo y Tea del equipo azul.

En la entrada de la academia estaba el profesor Solomon con una bandera a cuadros negros y blancos junto a la enfermera Joy y dos instructores que sostenían la cinta que representaba la meta.  
El narrador aterrizó el globo junto al camarógrafo y todos esperaban la conclusión del triatlón, conteniendo el aliento de la emoción.

—No te dejaré ganar solo porque tu hermanito ayudó a mi Houndoom —le advirtió la pelinegra, mientras se acercaban a la meta.

—Nadie te pidió tal cosa —le regresó en seco Yami.

—Estamos en la meta final y a la cabeza está… ¡Yami empatando con Izzy!

Poco más atrás Tea y Yugi se peleaban por el tercer lugar, ambos estaban en la misma situación: era obvio que Yami e Izzy quedarían en uno-dos y dependiendo que cual de ellos ocupara el tercer puesto, así quedarían posicionados sus dos equipos.

El oji-vino y la pelinegra pasaron por el portón de entrada, prácticamente se podía ver la estela de tierra tras ellos.

El profesor agitó la bandera ¡Ya había un vencedor!

Todos voltearon a ver una pantalla que repetía el final, declarando a Yami como el ganador, a Izzy en segundo lugar y… ¡a Yugi de tercero!

— ¡Hay un ganador! —declaró el comentarista —tenemos a Yami y Jolteon en primer lugar, en segundo llegan Izzy con Houndoom, finalmente en tercer lugar Yugi y Espeon.

Yami e Izzy estaban apoyados en sus rodillas y Yugi sentado en el piso, recuperando el oxígeno por el que sus pulmones quemaban, las dos Eevee-evoluciones estaban tendidos en el suelo junto a Houndoom. Tea no tardó en imitar a la pelinegra.

— ¡El equipo rojo ha ganado el primero y tercero! ¡Mientras que el equipo azul obtuvo el segundo!

—Lo logramos —mencionó Yami, pasándose el brazo por la frente.

—Jooolt —Jolteon saltó en su lugar.

—Muchas felicitaciones Yami —le sonrió Yugi desde el suelo.

— ¡Eoon! (felicidades)

—Tú también te esforzaste mucho —Yami le tendió ambas manos y Yugi aceptó el gesto para levantarse —bien hecho —lo tomó por la cintura con un brazo y le acarició el pelo con la otra mano. Yugi le sonrió algo sonrojado.

—Muchas gracias a los dos —felicitó la pelinegra, sonriéndole a ambos tricolores.

—Igualmente —dijeron al unísono —tú y tu Houndoom lo hicieron estupendo Izzy—habló Yugi.

—Gracias —le sonrió con ternura, viendo encantada la dulce escena de ambos.

—Lo hiciste muy bien —felicitó Tea a su compañera de equipo.

—Sí, tú también —le respondió Izzy amablemente, arrodillándose junto a su Houndoom.

Se sentaron a un lado a esperar a los demás, con botellas de agua fresca. Kaito y Tristán llegaron pronto a la meta y los demás desfilaban ya más tranquilos.

— ¡El resto de los competidores está llegando, pero ya tenemos el resultado final! ¡El equipo rojo ha logrado mantenerse arriba y se lleva la victoria!

— ¡Sí! —celebraron juntos todos los integrantes del equipo rojo que ya habían llegado y los que iban llegando.

 **-o-**

Luego de dejar que todos descansaran un poco y se dieran un baño y tomaran agua, el profesor Motou los reunió en el patio a todos poco antes de que se pusiera el sol. Como era el último día todos lucían muy arreglados.

Yugi llevaba una camisa de botones y manga larga color lila bajo un jersey morado, un pantalón de un morado más oscuro y botines negros. Yami usaba una camisa negra, remangada hasta el codo y un pantalón azul oscuro a juego con la corbata floja y con zapatos negros.  
Tristán vestía una camisa gris bajo una chaqueta marrón manga larga con detalles negros, un pantalón negro y zapatos cafés.  
Tea tenía una blusa sin mangas, color amarillo, ajustada hasta la cintura con un delgado cinturón entorchado color marrón claro, y luego unos centímetros suelto, dejando paso a una minifalda de mezclilla y un pequeño chaleco blanco, sandalias blancas y su cabello lizo estaba recogido en una pequeña coleta.  
Miho usaba un vestido de una suave tono amarillo, una lazo blanco amarrado a la cintura, su coleta estaba hecha hacia la derecha, recogido con un vistoso moño también amarillo y llevaba sandalias de un color arena amarradas hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

—Y con esto termina la Acampada de Entrenadores —declaró el profesor —Primero, felicidades al equipo rojo por su victoria.

—Claro que los equipos verde y azul estuvieron de maravilla —añadió Joy —y estoy muy feliz de que todos la hayan pasado muy bien en compañía de los diversos pokemons que conocieron aquí.

—Chaaaan.

—Y nos despedimos con un deseo para todos ustedes —Solomon abrió los brazos a los dados y sonrió —Que la amistad que tiene con su pokemon crezca y que siempre aprendan el uno del otro.

— ¡Gracias! —dijeron todos al unísono.

A todos les entregaron una especie de certificado.

— ¿A todos les dan esta placa? —preguntó Tristán, observando el objeto en cuestión.

—Claro —afirmó Yugi —las hicieron para todos los que participaron en el Acampada.

—Voy a recordar esto para siempre —sonrió Miho, abrazando a su Spinda.

— ¡Una cosa más! —los llamó el profesor antes de que se dispersaran — ¡Todos están invitados a la fogata nocturna para el cierre de evento! —todos vitorearon y celebraron.

Dicho y hecho, tras caer la noche poblada de brillantes estrellas se armó una gran fogata en medio del patio dónde había música y mucha comida para todos los entrenadores y sus pokemons.

Tea, con Kirlia en su regazo, conversaba animadamente con Miho mientras, a su lado Yami y Tristán comían algunas botanas.

— ¿Y a dónde te dirigirás ahora que terminó la Acampada?—preguntó el castaño.

Tea puso atención —claramente, iremos a retar a los gimnasios y obtener las medallas que nos faltan.

—Jooolt —lo apoyó su pokemon.

— ¿Cuántas medallas tienes? —ante la pregunta de Miho, Yami enseñó sus cuatro medallas.

—Vaya, creo que la siguiente es el de ciudad Pastoria —comentó Tristán.

Yami asintió —Yugi me lo dijo, ese será nuestro próximo destino.

—Sino mal recuerdo, su líder se llama Wake y se especializa en pokemon de tipo agua —comentó Miho, llevándose una mano al mentón.

— ¿Tipo agua? Entonces será sencillo —acarició confiado el pelaje de su Jolteon.

—Hablando de Yugi ¿saben dónde está? —preguntó la castaña, mirando a todos lados.

—Estará aquí en cualquier momento, fue a ver al profesor y dijo que no demoraría.

—ya veo — " _perfecto, es el momento_ " la castaña se levantó —iré por algo de tomar, Yami ¿me acompañas? —le sonrió al tricolor.

—Hnm, de acuerdo —el oji-vino se levantó, pensando en conseguir un jugo para Yugi.

Tea dejó a su Kirlia en su puesto y caminó hacia la mesa de bebidas, Jolteon se quedó en su sitio, sentía cerca a Espeon.  
La chica tomó un vaso de refresco igual que Yami, pero cuando este estaba por tomar otro ella tomó su muñeca. Intrigado, el tricolor levantó la mirada para verla y ella estaba mirando hacia otro lado, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas —ven conmigo un momento —musitó audiblemente apenada, y sin esperar una respuesta jaló al chico con ella, a una zona más apartada, bajo un árbol.

— ¿Qué sucede Tea?

—Yo… bueno —la chica apretó un poco su baso.

—Hola chicos, siento la demora —llegó Yugi con una sonrisa, bajando a Espeon de sus brazos para que se reuniera con Espeon — ¿Dónde está Yami? —preguntó, extrañado de no ver a su novio con ellos.

—Fue por allá con Tea, por algo de tomar —señaló Tristán sobre su hombro con el pulgar.

—Jooolt Jolteon —el tipo eléctrico saltó en su lugar dos veces para luego señalar con su pata, diciéndole que lo siguiera.

—Voy contigo, Jolteon —sonrió Yugi, yendo con la Eevee-evolución. Miho lo miró preocupada.

Yugi se extrañó al pasar de la mesa de bebidas y llegar hasta el patio del lugar, pero alcanzó a oír la voz de Tea y, entre la tenue oscuridad de la noche, se acercó lo suficiente como para oírlos sin ser notado.

—Yo, es que… ¿sabes? Que-quería decirte algo importante desde hace unos días —dijo aun sin soltar la muñeca de Yami.

— ¿Qué cosa? —estaba claro que Yami era ingenuo en lo que respectaba a los sentimientos de las personas a su alrededor, aun no descifraba que era lo que le ocurría a la castaña frente a él.

—Yo… yo —tomó mejor la mano de Yami con la suya y la levantó a la altura del pecho del chico —Yami… tú me gustas, me gustas mucho —admitió sonrojada, sus brillantes ojos azules miraban fijamente a los rojizos del apuesto chico, apenas más bajo que ella.

Los ojos rasgados de él se abrieron al máximo de su capacidad, dando dos rápidos parpadeos, aquella confesión lo había dejado algo descolocado — ¿qué? —alcanzó a murmurar apenas.

Al oír semejante cosa, Yugi no esperó a que ambos se percataran de su presencia e, impulsivamente, fue a esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano, llevándose una mano al pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba de angustia.

—Soy sincera, me encanta la pasión que pones en las batallas, la determinación que brilla en tus ojos —mencionó la castaña, acercándose lentamente al rostro de Yami —me gustas —repitió.

A Yugi se le cayó una lágrima de los ojos, al notar que Yami no hacía nada por frenar a la chica, con claras intenciones de besarlo.

— ¿Querrías… ser mi novio? —pidió finalmente ella.

Yami reaccionó antes esa última palabra y, saliendo de su estupor, sujetó con firmeza los hombros de la chica, soltándose de su agarre y sin importarle dejar caer su vaso.

—Lo siento Tea —le dijo a la confundida chica —yo no siento lo mismo —sus ojos ser tornaron duros y fríos, así como le hablaba a los líderes de gimnasio antes de conocer a su Yugi.

— ¿Acaso hay… alguien más? —preguntó Tea, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

—Así es —Yami ladeó el cuerpo, quedando de perfil ante ella pero mirándola a los ojos en todo momento, él nunca desviaba la mirada —yo ya tengo alguien a quien amo.

—Comprendo —ella se abrazó a si misma, contrario a Yami, no pudo sostenerle la mirada y bajó la cabeza, ocultándose tras su flequillo. Amar no era igual que gustar, amar ya era una palabra seria y Yami la decía con mucha seguridad —al menos hice el intento —trató de poner una sonrisa. Yami solo se quedó callado —será mejor que regresemos con los demás.

—Sí —Yami caminó por delante de ella, pasando de nuevo por la mesa de bebidas para tomar un vaso para su Yugi. Tea le siguió algo cabizbaja pero trató de mostrar su ánimo de siempre cuando regresó al lado de Miho.

— ¿Dónde está Jolteon? —preguntó Yami, al llegar y no ver a su compañero.

— ¿Qué? Está con Yugi —declaró Tristán extrañado —cuando llego aquí preguntó por ti y Jolteon lo iba a guiar a donde estabas —Yami casi empalideció al oír eso, literalmente corrió de regreso a donde Tea lo había llevado — ¿y ahora? ¿a este que le picó? —parpadeó confundido.

La castaña solo lo observó salir corriendo, siendo consciente de la preocupada mirada que su Kirlia le dirigía.

— ¿Yugi? ¡Yugi! —el oji-vino miró a todos lados a su alrededor, pero no veía al de ojos amatistas — ¿aibou?

— ¿Qué pasa? —sobresaltado, Yami miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con Yugi sentado sobre la rama de un árbol, apenas a su derecha. Espeon estaba en su regazo y Jolteon sentado a su lado.

— ¿Qué hacen allí arriba?

Yugi señaló al cielo con su dedo índice —la luna está llena, se ve hermosa lejos de la fogata —balanceó sus pies adelante y atrás, de forma dispareja.

— ¿Viste eso? —preguntó sin rodeos.

Yugi ladeó la cabeza — ¿ver qué? —volvió a balancear sus piernas.

Yami frunció el ceño —sabes de lo que habló —se acercó a la base del árbol para comenzar a treparlo.

— ¿Qué haces?

—Subir —dijo lo obvio.

Yugi se encogió en su lugar cuando Yami quedó aferrado al tronco a su lado; Jolteon saltó al lado contrario de la rama para que Yami se sentara —me refiero a lo de Tea, lo viste cierto.

—Sí —Yugi miró hacia el cielo, observando la luna y las estrellas.

— ¿Acaso estás molesto conmigo?

— ¿Por qué debería? —respondió con sencillez —yo sólo… no pude evitar pensar ¿qué habría sentido yo si tú me hubieras rechazado? —se llevó ambas manos al pecho, cerrando los ojos.

—Eso no pasaría —Yami lo tomó del mentón y le hizo mirarlo —me encantas Yugi —le dijo, mirándolo a los ojos. El menor no pudo evitar sonrojarse —aibou —Yami se acercó con confianza a su rostro, observando hipnotizado el brillo que adquirían los ojos violetas.

—Yami… —el menor llevó una de sus manos a la mejilla de Yami, justo antes de que sus labios se juntaran.

El beso fue dulce, lento; acariciaron los labios del contrario con parsimonia y ardor. Yami soltó el mentón de Yugi para llevar la mano hasta su nuca, enredando sus dedos y acariciando los mechones magenta que bordeaban el cabello tricolor. Yugi acarició dulcemente la mejilla de su, ahora novio, mientras sentía la traviesa lengua ajena vacilar sobre sus labios, en busca de algún acceso; no dudó en dárselo, abrió un pocos lo labios, encantado con el creciente calorcito que embargaba su cuerpo cuando tenía tan cerca a su chico, la forma en que se le erizaba tenuemente la piel y le hormigueaba era deliciosa; le fascinaban todas esas sensaciones nuevas que Yami lo llevaba a descubrir, no deseaba apartarse de su boca, ni de su cuerpo.  
Sintió la mano libre de Yami vacilar por el costado de su cuerpo, cerca de su pierna, y decidió tomarla para colocarla alrededor de su cintura; le gustaba que Yami lo abrazara cerca de su cuerpo, en especial cuando lo besaba.

—Creo que podría volverme adicto a tus besos —murmuró cuando se tuvieron que separar un poco.

—Qué cosas dices —susurró apenado. Yugi estaba descubriendo que Yami era la clase de chico que soltaba de vez en cuando un comentario que te sorprendía, sus mejillas enrojecidas daban fe de ello. Yami presionó más el brazo que tenía alrededor de la estrecha cintura del chico, atrayéndolo a su cuerpo lo más posible —me gusta que me abraces así —recostó la cabeza en el hombro ajeno.

—En ese caso lo haré más a menudo —besó su sien —Yugi ¿qué haremos después de esto?

—Mañana regresaremos al laboratorio a mediodía cuando cierren esto y podremos armar el plan de viaje hasta tu siguiente batalla de gimnasio.

— ¿A mediodía?

—Tengo que esperar a que el abuelo termine todo aquí para irme con él —explicó el oji-amatista —aunque si quieres puedes irte más temprano y te alcanzaremos en el laboratorio.

Yami negó con la cabeza —me quedaré contigo.

Yugi recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio luego de dejar un beso en su mejilla —anda, vamos por un bocadillo, tengo algo de hambre —le sonrió.

—Lo que tú quieras, aibou.

Los tricolores bajaron del árbol junto a sus Eevee-evoluciones y se reunieron con sus amigos luego de conseguir algo de comer y siguieron disfrutando de la 'fiesta' de despedida de la acampada. Miho incluso logró que Tea y Yugi se levantaran a bailar con ella y algunos otros compañeros.

Duraron así hasta la medianoche, quizás un poco más.

— ¡Mmmmh! —Tea estiró los brazos al cielo con un suave quejido —creo que será mejor que nos vayamos ya a dormir —expresó, viendo que fuera solo quedaban alrededor de la mitad de sus compañeros.

—Tienes razón Tea —apoyó Tristán divertido, viendo como Yugi estaba casi dormido en los brazos de Yami.

—Que pasen buena noche, todos —deseó la peliazul, tomándose del brazo de la castaña para dirigirse a la habitación.

—Ustedes también chicas —Yugi ahogó un bostezo, dejando que Yami le pasara un brazo alrededor de la cintura para irse a su habitación.

Nada más entrar en la habitación Espeon y Jolteon se acomodaron en una de las camas, Yugi se tumbó en la otra apenas se quitó los zapatos mientras Yami se sentaba más tranquilo al borde de la misma, quitándose la corbata, los zapatos y abriéndose la camisa —Yugi, tienes que cambiarte.

—Dame cinco minutos.

—En cinco minutos te duermes, aibou. Vamos —apuró con una risilla.

Yugi se colocó bocarriba, soltando un bostezo pero luego se levantó —vale, vale —se levantó de la cama y se quitó el jersey morado mientras buscaba con la mirada su cepillo de dientes; cuando se quitó la prenda, la dobló y la guardó para luego coger su neceser y su pijama —ya vengo.

—Aquí te espero —Yami se acostó en, lo que ya denominaba 'su lado de la cama' ya que, por alguna razón, siempre que dormía con Yugi, el oji-amatista se acostaba pegado a la pared mientras que él se acostaba casi al borde.

A los pocos minutos Yugi regresó, se acomodó al lado de Yami en la cama y pronto ambos cayeron dormidos, tal como sus pokemons en la cama de al lado, acurrucados juntos.

 **-o-**

Yami se despertó al día siguiente ya entrada la mañana, pasadas las 8:30. Estaba solo en la cama… de hecho estaba solo en la habitación porque ni sus dos pokemons estaban con él.

Se levantó con un pequeño dolor de cabeza y se cambió de ropas. Salió derecho al comedor a desayunar, habían muy pocos entrenadores que, como él, recién se levantaban; se dio cuenta de que todos cargaban sus pertenecías, listos para marcharse.

Luego de comer salió al patio y pronto Jolteon llegó a su lado, guiándolo hasta el portón donde Yugi estaba con Tristán y las chicas.

—Llegó el dormilón —sonrió la castaña al divisarlo.

—Buenos días —saludó, llegando al lado de su novio — ¿me perdí algo?

—Estábamos hablando de que hará cada quien ahora —le respondió el menor.

—Entonces Tea, vas al concurso pokemon de pueblo Solaceon —retomó Miho.

—Así es —afirmó la castaña —estuve en el concurso de ciudad Corazonada antes de venir aquí y gané mi segundo listón, ahora voy a por el tercero —Yugi se miró con Yami, vaya coincidencias.

—Se necesitan cinco listones para participar en el Gran Festival ¿cierto? —preguntó ahora Tristán.

—Efectivamente.

—Pueblo Solaceon está pasando ciudad Corazonada un poco al norte —recordó Miho, llevándose un dedo al mentón —mientras que ciudad Pradera queda más al sureste —miró a los tricolores —quizás puedan ir juntos un rato.

Yami se tensó ante la propuesta de Miho, eso sería incomodo —No te preocupes Miho, aún queda una semana para el concurso y quiero recorrer con tranquilidad las rutas de por medio para practicar mis estrategias y combinaciones —se excusó la castaña —y creo que Yami querrá llegar pronto al gimnasio.

El oji-vino asintió —con Flygon llegaremos en dos días —le sonrió su novio.

—Bueno, quiero decir que ha sido un placer conocerlos a todos y que me he divertido como nunca esta semana —sonrió Miho, muy contenta con Spinda en brazos —esta acampada me deja muchos buenos recuerdos y experiencias invaluables, espero que podamos vernos de nuevo muy pronto.

Tristán respondió a su sonrisa —definitivamente tenemos que volver a encontrarnos.

—Sí, estos días fueron geniales —concordó Tea.

—Y seguiremos en contacto —añadió Yugi, acariciando la cabeza de Espeon que reposaba en su hombro.

—Daaaa/Kiiiiirlia/Eooon/Jooooolt/Feeerno —se sumaron sus pokemons acompañantes.

Luego de eso Tristán tomó su mochila y tomó camino con Monferno sobre su cabeza, tal como Te lo hizo junto a su Kirlia.

Luego de eso Miho, Yugi y Yami fueron a guardar todas sus pertenencias mientras esperaban a que el profesor Solomon se desocupara para poder regresar al laboratorio.

 **-o-**

—Desde aquí, llegar a ciudad Pradera es prácticamente ir en línea recta —decía Yugi, mirando en la gran pantalla el mapa de la región que le estaba mostrando a Yami. Trazó con su dedo una línea hacia la derecha —por el Este, sobrevolando el Monte Coronet.

—Suena bien —el oji-vino estaba sentado en el sofá de piernas y brazos cruzados, junto a Miho.

—Yami —entró de pronto Solomon.

— ¿Si señor?

— ¿Puedes venir un momento? Quiero hablarte sobre Gyarados, además, Pegasus dijo que te llamaría en un rato.

—Sí, profesor —Yami se levantó para seguir al abuelo de su chico.

— ¿Qué deberíamos hacer para el almuerzo Yugi? —le sonrió Miho cuando los otros dos salieron.

—Deberíamos pedir comida porque ahora mismo espero una llamada muy importante y no tengo tiempo de pensar en la comida —expresó Yugi.

— ¿Una llamada importante?

Yugi asintió, iba a decir algo más cuando uno de los trabajadores subió por las escaleras —joven Yugi, tiene una llamada.

—Justo a tiempo —susurró mirando el reloj —en seguida voy, te veo al rato Miho —despidió, dándose la vuelta.

—Espera ¿qué pedimos de comer?

— ¡Lo que quieras, mientras me encargues una hamburguesa y una malteada de chocolate! —le dijo divertido mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Miho soltó las risas, con la actitud tan infantil y despreocupada que Yugi demostraba la mayoría del tiempo, a veces olvidaba que era el campeón regional.

.

Yugi ya sabía quién le llamaba pero eso no redujo su emotividad al ver el rostro de su primo en la pantalla — ¡Ryou! En el momento justo, no tienes idea de cuánto he querido hablar contigo estos días —tenía tantas ganas de tenerlo a su lado y abrazarlo con fuerza, sentir las habituales caricias en su cabello, nuca y espalda.

Yugi sonrió más cuando el albino soltó una suave risilla —bien, momento de ponerse al día, mi querido primito —la mirada de cariño de su primo le hacía falta —yo también te he echado de menos, tengo tanto que contarte.

 **-o-**

—Así fue como descubirmos al Lumineon en la cueva…

—Entonces Rebecca se quedó con el Teddiursa.

—Sí ¿sabes? Estuvo en Unova, y trajo con ella un par de pokemon muy interesantes.

—El profesor debe estar encantado con ellos entonces.

 **-o-**

—Entonces la chica quería con Yami.

—Sí… incluso se le confesó anoche —torció el gesto.

— ¿los viste? —Yugi asintió — ¿y qué paso?

—El la rechazó, dijo que ya quería a alguien más.

— ¿Lo dijo por ti? —Yugi asintió — ¡Que lindo! —chilló, llevándose las manos a las mejillas.

 **-o-**

—Ah sí, Yugi ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Sabes que sí, dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

— ¿Tendrás de casualidad una de estas a la mano? —Ryou le enseñó una piedra algo ovalada y de un color morado, apenas más oscuro que los ojos de Yugi.

— ¿Una piedra noche? —Yugi se lo pensó un momento —sí, creo que tengo alguna entre las piedras evolutivas guardadas aquí en el laboratorio —respondió —te la traigo en un momento si quieres pero ¿para que la necesitas? ¿capturaste un Misdreavus, acaso?

—No es para mí… es para Bakura —respondió con una sonrisa apenada.

— ¿oh, en serio? —Yugi le regresó una mirada astuta, mientras, colocó la piedra hoja en el teletransportador.

—Sí, es que tiene una Misdreavus que está muy bien cuidada, pienso que está lista para evolucionar por eso quiero darle la piedra —explicó —pero además tiene un Murkrow, y si va a pelear contra Chuck creo que necesitara un Honchkrow dado que la mayoría de su equipo es de tipo siniestro.

Yugi no borró su expresión —no puedo evitar notar tu sonrisa cuando hablas de él, Ryou —expuso —dime ¿pasa algo entre tu y Bakura?

Ryou se ruborizó.

 **-o-**

—Entonces Yugi ¿el abuelo dijo algo acerca de lo del Dusknoir? —retomó Ryou, luego de que Bakura se hubiese unido a la conversación.

Yugi no pudo evitar el escalofrío que le erizó la piel con violencia, se llevó una mano al brazo contrario para sobar la piel —el abuelo ha dejado el asunto en investigación, aunque dijo que quería tu 'opinión profesional' al respecto —le respondió, recordando la conversación de la mañana con su abuelo.

Escuchó a Ryou chasquear la lengua, poniendo una expresión como preocupada —bueno, aunque me intriga mucho, la cosa tendrá que esperar un poco, no creo que pueda ir a casa hasta dentro de unos meses.

Yugi se extrañó, si se trataba de algo que involucrara un viaje Ryou se alistaba de inmediato — ¿y eso? ¿Tienes algún compromiso, primo? —supuso.

Notó que Ryou se mordió el labio inferior y llevó una de sus manos a la que Bakura tenía sobre su hombro, eso le hizo sospechar lo que su primo le diría —he decido acompañar a Bakura a por los cuatro gimnasios que le hacen falta —la sonrisa del albino tocó el corazón de Yugi. Le hizo sonreír aún más ver que Bakura se sonrojaba un poco y desviaba la mirada.

Los miró conmovido —Extrañabas viajar ¿no es cierto?

Ryou afirmó —Demasiado, desde que nos vimos tenía esa espina, quería viaja pero…

— **¿para que recorrer de nueva esta región sólo y sin una meta plantada?** —dijeron a la vez.

—Créeme, comparto el sentimiento —Ryou también sonrió, no era raro la perfecta sincronía de los primos — ¿sabes? Yo también pensaba acompañar a Yami.

La mirada de Ryou se tornó picara —te portas bien, eh.

Se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo —te digo lo mismo Ryou, no te me alborotes ¿eh? —quiso molestarlo, aprovechando que Bakura estaba ahí.

—Calla —le divirtió el sonrojo Ryou—ya en serio ¿estás bien luego de lo del Dusknoir? —podía sentir la preocupación de su primo.

Bajó la cabeza —siendo honesto, sentí mucho miedo —le miró directo a los ojos —deseé que estuvieras allí, para abrazarme como cuando éramos niños —se abrazó a sí mismo, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Oh Yugi —a pesar de que no le gustaba preocupar a Ryou, mucho menos que se sintiera culpable, le reconfortaba un poco sentir lo importante que era su familiar.

—Pero… él estuvo ahí para mí —sonrió, frenando los recuerdos antes de que le abordaran las lágrimas.

Ryou suspiró —Recuérdame agradecerle a Yami.

— ¿Agradecerme qué? —Yugi se sobresaltó mucho al ir la voz de Yami acercándose a sus espaldas.

—Yugi me ha contado lo que ocurrió en la acampada con la actividad nocturna —Ryou agachó la cabeza a modo de respeto —te estoy infinitamente agradecido por haber protegido a mi primo —levantó el rostro para mirarlo seriamente —muchísimas gracias.

—No podía permitir que le pasara algo malo a mi novio — Yugi se sonrojó violentamente cuando Yami apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza.

Observó cómo tanto a Ryou como Bakura pareció dislocárseles la mandíbula ante lo dicho por el oji-vino — ¿no-novio? —repitió Ryou.

Yugi sentía las mejillas arder, dándose cuenta de que aún no se lo había dicho a su primo —T-te lo i-iba a decir a-antes de colgar ¡lo juro! —se llevó las manos al rostro, cubriéndose pues estaba sumamente rojo.

Una sonrisa enternecida que se dibujó en los labios de Yami ante la apenada respuesta de Yugi, misma que extrañó a Bakura — ¿Quién eres y qué has hecho con mi estúpido mejor amigo?

Yami bufó —Pegasus ya me ha dicho algo parecido, Fluffy —dijo, recordando su conversación anterior con el hombre que los había iniciado en su aventura pokemon.

Se escuchó en respuesta un gruño que sonó a "¡no me llames así, Rayitos!"

—Yugi —escuchó que le llamó Ryou por lo bajo, mientras los otros dos empezaban a lanzarse apodos tontos — ¿estás feliz?

— ¿Eh? —sonrió al entender la pregunta —sí, lo estoy y mucho.

—Si estuviera ahí te abrazaría —cuanto deseaba eso —felicidades a los dos… Ne, Yami. Cuídalo bien —Yugi se apenó —Yugi no solo es mi primo, es mi mejor amigo y es mi _hermanito_ ¿entiendes la persona tan valiosa que te estoy entregando? Te lo confío —a pesar del sonrojo Yugi sonrió ampliamente, Ryou significaba lo mismo para él.

—Oh Ryou —musitó conmovido.

—Lo haré —declaró Yami serio —entonces ¿estás bien con esto? —resaltó lo último, abrazándole desde atrás.

El campeón de Jotho se encogió de hombros —mientras Yugi esté feliz por mi está bien. Bueno Yug, hablaremos después, ah y suerte con el resto de gimnasios que te faltan Yami.

—Gracias.

—Te deseo lo mismo Bakura, mucho ánimo —imitó Yugi —y cuida de Ryou por mí —añadió risueño.

—Desde luego, y gracias.

—Nos vemos Ryou —agitó una mano.

—Hasta pronto Yugi.

Luego de que ambos cortaran la llamada. Yugi se levantó de su silla, aun con los brazos de Yami a su alrededor — ¡regresemos arriba! —le sonrió.

— ¿Puedo saber de qué tanto hablaban? Miho que te habían llamado casi de inmediato luego de que yo me fui.

—Oh nos contamos todo lo que pasó en la Acampada y esas cosas —explicó.

—Hmn… quería saber ¿por qué el profesor quería que tu primo viniera por lo del Dusknoir?

Yugi sonrió —Bueno, es que Ryou, como campeón de Jotho, se especializa es pokemons tipo hielo y tipo fantasma —Yami abrió los ojos sorprendido — ¿qué pasa?

—Tú y tu primo son campeones regionales, su abuelo es una eminencia como investigador pokemon —enumeró — ¿algo más que quieras decirme? ¿Algún tío o prima que sea parte del alto mando? ¿un familiar líder de gimnasio?

—Jajajaja. No, prometo que no hay nada más interesante que contar —un pequeño gruñido sonó del estómago de Yugi —uh, hora de almorzar ¿Miho habrá pedido el almuerzo?

—Sí, el pedido ya llegó, por eso bajé también, a avisarte.

— ¡Genial, vamos a comer! —tomó la mano del oji-vino, para echar a correr escaleras arriba.

 **Continuará…**


	17. Volviendo Al Camino

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **17\. Volviendo al camino**

— ¡Becca! —la llamó Bakura, bajando a la primera planta del laboratorio donde la chica estaba junto a su Teddiursa, tumbada en un sofá, a punto de hacer la siesta luego del almuerzo.

— ¿Qué pasa? —se quejó la rubia, irguiendo el torso.

— ¿Sabes dónde está Ryou? Ese chico se me pierde de vista en un instante —planteó, llevándose una mano a la cadera.

—Creo que se adentró en la reservación —la chica tenía la suficiente pereza como para no hacer ninguna broma al respecto —debe estar jugando con sus pokemons, o eligiendo los que llevará consigo —supuso, llevándose un brazo sobre los ojos.

— ¡Gracias! —atinó a decir antes de echar a correr hacia la puerta que daba a los amplios terrenos del laboratorio.

—Rebecca —se escuchó a los pocos segundos.

La chica ahogó un gemido exasperado, solo porque era la voz de su abuelo — ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo?

—Tienes una llamada —explicó el profesor —Scott está en la línea.

—Ay, cielos —se quejó la chica —enseguida voy —largó un pesado suspiro antes de levantarse, dejando a Teddiursa en su lugar, medio dormido.

—Umbreon ¿crees que puedes encontrar a Glaceon?

El tipo siniestro olfateó un poco, notando el rastro de su compañera, pero estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no lograr ubicarla desde allí, así que negó con la cabeza a su entrenador.

—Bueno, solo nos queda buscarlos —se resignó el peliplata, caminando hacia el lago donde estaban los pokemon agua/hielo de Ryou y su Frillish, quizás el chico estaría allí.

Lamentablemente no fue el caso. Los pokemons estaban descansando o jugueteando tranquilamente en el agua.

—Frillish, nos iremos pronto —informó, tomando la respectiva pokeball de su cinturón negro — ¿alguno sabe dónde está Ryou? —preguntó a los pokemons cercanos.

Dewgong, Walrein y Lapras se miraron entre sí, pero a fin de cuentas negaron con la cabeza, sin embargo Lapras lanzó un lindo canto en voz alta, lo cual atrajo al Gengar de Ryou, quien apareció justo frente a Bakura desde el suelo con su característica risa maliciosa —Gen gen gen Gengar.

Bakura torció un poco el gesto, a pesar de no ser intimidado por la presencia fantasmagórica — ¿puedes guiarme a Ryou?

—Geeeeengar —el pokemon variocolor asintió y flotó hacia las montañas.

—Regresa Frillish —lo devolvió a su pokeball —vamos Umbreon.

Gengar los guio hasta donde, Bakura reconoció, se ocultaba Articuno; quiso golpearse en la cabeza al no haber pensado en eso, si ellos se iban Ryou seguramente se estaba despidiendo del ave legendaria.

—Ya quiero ver su expresión —musitaba Ryou entre risillas, dándole la espalda y acariciando al ave legendaria. Bakura apenas alcanzó a oírle.

— ¡Ryou! —lo llamó cuando estuvo un poco más cerca.

El menor se dio la vuelta ente el llamado, manteniendo sus manos tras su espalda de forma nerviosa —Ah, Bakura ¿cómo supiste que estaba aquí? —el mayor sólo señaló al tipo fantasma que apareció a su lado.

—Geeeeen gar.

— ¿Tú lo trajiste? Gracias Gengar —el travieso tipo fantasma se llevó un par de mismos de su entrenador.

— ¿Qué estaban haciendo? —Bakura se sentó al lado de Ryou.

—Solo me despedía de mi amigo ¿verdad Articuno?

—Kuuuuuu.

Ryou acarició la cabeza del legendario —Articuno ya está completamente curado, y sin mi aquí ya es hora de que regrese a su territorio —el ave azul canturreó en acuerdo —Articuno se la pasa usualmente viajando entre las más altas y nevadas montañas de Jotho, Kanto y en las islas Naranja. Supongo que tu primera parada será Pueblo Caoba ¿cierto?

— ¿Pueblo Caoba? —consultó Bakura.

Ryou levantó el dedo índice derecho —Entre Pueblo Coaba y Ciudad Espina Negra hay una zona llamada 'Ruta Helada' —luego se llevó ambas mano a un lado de la cara, contra su mejilla —es mi parte favorita de Jotho, el lugar más frio de la región.

A Bakura le bajó una gota por la sien —no me sorprende —musitó con un risa nerviosa.

—Además, esas dos localidades son sede de los últimos dos gimnasios —eso llamó más la atención de Bakura —así que seguramente nos volvamos a ver muy pronto Articuno.

— ¡Kuuuu kuuuno! —el legendario aleteó alegre, esas eran buenas noticias. Bajó su cabeza para acariciar las mejillas de ambos albinos, provocando sus risas.

—Bakura —lo llamó de pronto — ¿puedo pedirte algo?

El mayor se apartó amablemente de los mimos del legendario para mirar a su chico — ¿qué es?

— ¡Cierra los ojos! —mandó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Cerrar los ojos? ¿Para qué?

—Tú sólo hazme caso —insistió, inclinando la cabeza muy cerca de él, con el ceño algo fruncido.

— ¡Uy! De acuerdo —Bakura hizo lo pedido para luego murmurar —que mandón.

Ryou sonrió, guiñándole un ojo a Umbreon que lo miraba extrañado, luego se levantó para pararse detrás de Bakura. Colocó entonces una delgada cuerda de color vino alrededor del cuello del mayor, dejando la piedra de colores oscuros que fungía de dije colgando por su nuca.

—Ya puedes abrirlos —indicó.

Totalmente intrigado Bakura descubrió sus orbes caoba, bajando a mirar la cuerda que ahora estaba en su cuello — ¿Ryou, qué es esto?

El menor apoyó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su par, deslizando las manos por el pecho de Bakura con coquetería mientras se recargaba un poco en la espalda del mismo —dale la vuelta y míralo tú mismo —le susurró al oído con voz igualmente coqueta.

Bakura reprimió un escalofrió y jaló la cuerda, trayendo el dije hacia el frente —esto es…

—Una piedra noche —afirmó en el mismo tono —te prometí que te la conseguiría ¿cierto? Sé que Misdreavus está en su momento perfecto para evolucionar y no dudo que Murkrow también —mientras sus manos se paseaban aún por la camiseta de rayas, acariciando y apretando a veces la tela, Ryou depositó unos suaves besos en la mejilla de Bakura, cerca de su oreja.

—Gracias —esta vez, Bakura sintió su piel erizarse —pero ¿no necesitan una cada uno?

Una de las manos de Ryou subió hasta el mentón de Bakura para hacerle ladear la cabeza que lo mirara, su expresión coqueta dejó sin aliento al mayor. Para ese momento, todos los pokemons, incluso Articuno, se habían dispersado un poco por la zona, dejándoles a ambos un rato de intimidad.

—Tengo otra —le calmó —está en el bolsillo de mi pantalón —sin perder su sonrisa traviesa, Ryou dio una vuelta alrededor de Bakura para quedar en su frente, con sus manos ahora alrededor de su cuellos; y sin más, se le sentó a horcajadas, con las rodillas apoyadas en la liza roca sobre la que habían estado sentados, y flexionándolas lo suficiente como para que sus muslos descansaran en el regazo de Bakura, quien por cierto estaba mudo ante sus acciones —sácala tu —sin pena, acercó su rostro al del mayor, con los ojos apenas entrecerrados.

Bakura tragó en seco ¿Ryou estaba retándolo?, una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa bailó en sus labios, claro que iba a aceptar, pero que luego él no se retractara —Hmm —colocó una mano sobre la rodilla derecha de Ryou y la deslizó de forma ascendente, muy lento, acariciando a su paso por sobre la tela, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Suave chocolate e intenso café confrontados. Cuando al fin alcanzó el bolsillo, lo tanteó un poco pero no sintió nada.

—Lugar equivocado —negó con suavidad. Bakura regresó su mano izquierda y ahora dirigió la derecha a la rodilla izquierda del albino menor, repitiendo el mismo proceso, sonriendo aún más cuando percibió el temblor de Ryou sobre él. Finalmente llegó al segundo bolsillo, pero estaba igualmente vacío —fallaste de nuevo —rio suavemente.

Bakura abrió grande los ojos cuando entendió lo que pretendía Ryou — ¿estás seguro? —murmuró.

Ryou no contestó. Presionó sus brazos, que rodeaban el cuello de Bakura, para juntar sus labios de forma sorpresiva.

El beso fue delicioso, como todos los que se habían dado hasta ahora, sentían que podrían volverse adictos a la boca del otro, si es que no lo estaban ya. Los labios se restregaban con ardor y avidez mientras sus cuerpos se juntaban más de forma automática; sus pechos se encontraron, permitiéndole al otro sentir el desbocado latido de sus corazones acelerados.

Bakura no tardó en llevar ahora ambas manos a la parte posterior de los muslos de Ryou quien, coqueto, se levantó sobre sus rodillas lo estrictamente necesario para que las manos ajenas pasearan como quisieran sobre su pantalón.  
La subida ahora fue más lenta, los dedos ascendieron con maestría hasta llegar a la perfecta y firme curva de su trasero. Una mano ahueco gustosa la forma redondeada, la otra se topó con el irregular y duro bulto que hacía la piedra evolutiva en el bolsillo.

Ryou se arqueó serpenteante un par de veces al sentir la forma, tan posesiva como curiosa, en que Bakura amasaba uno de sus glúteos; la otra mano retiró la piedra noche del bolsillo, dejándola a su lado en la roca para luego regresar a su trasero, acariciándolo esta vez completamente.

Ryou dejó escapar un gemido ahogado cuando se separaron para respirar. Bakura sonrió con suficiencia mientras mordía ligeramente el labio inferior de Ryou.

—La has encontrado, bien. Creo que es hora de regresar al laboratorio —dijo entre jadeos.

—Después, creo que estoy algo cómodo aquí —presionó con más fuerza el trasero de Ryou, masajeándolo con deleite mientras volvía a poseer los deliciosos labios de su chico.

— ¡Mgh! —Ryou jadeó algo más fuerte mientras sus uñas presionaban sus espalda, ascendiendo, a la vez que sus muslos se presionaban más alrededor de las caderas de Bakura.

 **-x- un ratito más tarde -x- (¬w¬)**

—Ten un buen viaje Articuno —se despedía Ryou de su amigo —cuídate mucho chico, y ten siempre en cuenta que, pase lo que pase, siempre puedes buscarme, estaré para ayudarte.

—Kuuuuuu —con las alas ya estiradas, Articuno acarició su costado contra el cuerpo de Ryou —Kuuuuno Kuuu.

—Sé que también cuento contigo, amigo mío —besó su cresta —nos veremos pronto.

—Hasta la próxima, Articuno —el legendario también permitió que Bakura lo acariciara antes de alzar el vuelo, dejando una fría estela de escarcha entre blanca y celeste tras su elegante vuelo.

—Regresemos entonces.

—Sí, vamos —Bakura no se sorprendió cuando Ryou tomó su mano para irse del lugar.

 **-x-**

Tanto Ryou como Bakura observaron sorprendidos a Rebecca, quien traía una mochila amarilla sobre sus hombros — ¿Qué tu qué? —preguntó Bakura, que aún no procesaba lo oído.

—Que me voy con ustedes Baku —respondió la rubia con una sonrisa —tengo que llegar a Trigal para tomar el Magnetotrén hacia Kanto —explicó.

— ¿A qué viene esa urgencia por regresar a Kanto? —preguntó ahora Ryou.

—Scott tiene un nuevo retador y quiere que me prepare para recibirlo —explicó, acomodando sus pokeballs en su cinturón.

Ryou se mostró ligeramente sorprendido —si ya venció a Noland, Greta y Tucker debe ser alguien con algo más que suerte, debes cuidarte Becca.

—Bueno, de ser así será mejor que sea muy bueno, porque el símbolo de la fortuna no es algo que entregue a la ligera —aludió ella —no pasará de la Sierpe de batalla si no tiene lo necesario.

—Muy bien, si así están las cosas es hora de irnos —Ryou tomó sus cosas y salieron del laboratorio junto con el profesor.

—Que tengan muy buen viaje muchachos —abrazó a su nieta —mis saludos a Scott, princesa.

—De acurdo abuelo, cuídate mucho, regresaré apenas pueda.

—No te apures y mucha suerte en tu combate —la soltó —Ryou, tú también cuídate mucho y Bakura, muchos éxitos en tus combates restantes —sonrió con las manos tras la espalda.

—Gracias profesor —dijeron al unísono.

— ¡Casi lo olvido! —exclamó de pronto —Ryou —el mencionado lo miró —esto es para ti —rebuscó en un bolsillo interno de su saco color crema en lo que Ryou caminaba hasta él.

— ¿Qué es profesor?

—Aquí tienes —le entregó una pequeña caja.

Curioso, y bajo las atentas miradas de Bakura y Rebecca, Ryou abrió la caja, dando con un aparato de colores azul y blanco — ¡Un pokegear nuevo! Gracias profesor.

—No me agradezcas, tu abuelo lo mandó.

— ¿En serio?

—Así es —asintió el hombre —dijo que había comprado uno para ti y para tu primo, para que se mantuvieran en contacto más fácil ahora que ambos iban a viajar, ya había registrado el número del laboratorio, el de Yugi y de aquí por supuesto —explicó.

—Es fabuloso, muchas gracias —le sonrió, guardándolo en su bolsillo.

Luego de eso Ryou y Rebecca tomaron, cada uno, una pokeball de su cinturón —Dragonair/Altaria, yo te elijo —llamaron a sus respectivos tipo dragón.

—Señorita —con claro juego en su voz, Ryou se acercó a tenderle la mano a Rebecca.

—Pues gracias, mi caballero —siguiéndole el juego, Rebecca tomó la mano de su amigo y este la ayudo a subir al tipo Dragón-Volador.

Ryou volvió junto a Dragonair y subió a su lomo, seguido de imediato por Bakura, Glaceon y Umbreon.

—Muy bien Dragonair/Altaria ¡hacia Ciudad Trigal!* —ambos pokemons de colores azul y blanco alzaron vuelo, mirando hacia el oeste.

Los tres chicos agitaron su mano hacia el profesor—Buen viaje, jóvenes.

Una vez se estabilizaron a buena altura Bakura levantó su pokedex hacia el pokemon de Rebecca.

 **Altaria, el Pokemon cantarín y forma evolucionada de Swablu. Cuando Altaria está volando parece una nube algodonosa, usa sus mullidas alas para atrapar corrientes y es conocido por su canto muy agudo.**

—Altaria es un pokemon de tipo dragón y volador, típico de la región Hoenn —le añadió Ryou.

—Ya veo —musitó —oye ¿qué es exactamente un pokegear? —preguntó curioso.

—Un pokegear sirve como teléfono, te permite consultar un mapa de la región, trae una cámara integrada y también te permite sintonizar la radio —explicó Rebecca — ¿a que es chulo? —añadió con una risilla.

—Muy útil sí es —aceptó el mayor.

 **-x-**

Cuando el sol casi se había ocultado en el horizonte, Ryou, Rebecca y Bakura llegaron a la entrada de Ciudad Trigal. Los albinos acompañaron a la rubia hasta la estación de tren para que comprara su ticket.

—Bien, el tren de la noche salé en unos 20 minutos pero ustedes tienen que llegar al puerto para conseguir su barco para mañana, así que lo mejor será que se vayan yendo —apuró la rubia.

— ¿Estás segura, Becca?

—Claro que sí —la rubia sacó una pokeball, liberando en sus brazos al pokemon que contenía —Teddi me hará compañía ¿verdad?

— ¡Teddi teddi! (por supuesto) —el pokemon osito levantó ambos brazos y se movió con ánimo.

—De acuerdo, cuídate mucho y da lo mejor —Ryou abrió los brazos para su amiga —llama cuando gustes.

—Glaaaace.

—Lo haré Ryou —ella lo abrazó con fuerza unos segundos, besando su mejilla de paso —mucha suerte contra Jasmine —se acercó ahora a Bakura —me gustaría ver tu batalla, pero confío en que sabrás dar una buena pelea.

—Cuenta con eso Rebecca —Bakura le dio un abrazo rápido.

—Los veré pronto chicos, Glaceon, Umbreon —los despidió cuando estos salieron de la estación, con dirección al pequeño puerto a la izquierda de la ciudad*

Ryou condujo a Bakura a la zona portual de Ciudad Trigal, donde, luego de unas pocas averiguaciones, consiguieron un barco hacia ciudad Olivo que salía por la mañana; pillaron sus tickets y para cuando salieron, la luna, que apenas empezaba a menguar, tomaba su lugar en el cielo oscuro junto a las estrellas, apenas visibles sobre las muchas luces citadinas.

—Ya está todo listo ¿Qué te parece si vamos al centro comercial por algo de cenar antes de ir al centro pokemon? —ofreció Ryou, con una sonrisa.

—Suena bien ¿cierto Umbreon?

—Eoooon

—Muero de hambre —añadió.

Ryou soltó unas risillas —pues vamos —lo tomó de la mano y tiró de él para dirigirse al C.C.

—Me sorprende la facilidad con la que caminas por esta ciudad —comentó después de un rato Bakura —es tan grande que me costó un par de perdidas dar con el gimnasio.

—Bueno, después de las veces que he estado aquí ya es sólo cuestión de prestar atención por donde vas… —Ryou se quedó callado un momento cuando, al cruzar por una esquina, dieron con un callejón sin salida —…caminando —alcanzó a completar.

Bakura no calló su risa — ¿decías Ryou?

El menor hizo un puchero y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco —solo me distraje un poquito —se excusó.

Dieron la vuelta para regresar a la calle cuando Glaceon chocó con un pokemon rosa que venía caminando.

—Glaceee —se quejó la tipo hielo, cuando cayó de sentón por el choque.

—Eooon Breoon (¿estás bien?) —se le acercó Umbreon preocupada.

— ¿Un Clefairy? —reconoció Bakura, alcanzándolos con Ryou.

—Lo siento mucho Clefairy —Ryou se inclinó a tomar al pokemon en brazos —espero que estés bien —sobó suavemente el rizo de frente.

— ¡Ay no! —exclamó un voz femenina que corría hacia ellos — ¿Mi Clafairy te lastimó, Glaceon? —la chica cargó al tipo hielo para darle unos mimos en la frente.

Ambos albinos reconocieron a la pelirosa —mi Glaceon está bien, Whitney, no pasa nada.

— ¿Eh? —la chica se sorprendió cuando la llamaron por su nombre, por lo que miró mejor al chico — ¡Oh cielos, Ryou, cuanto tiempo sin verte! —reconoció al fin — ¿Bakura? —miró al chico a su lado.

—Hola Whitney.

—Vaya sorpresa, no pensé que conocieras a Ryou —comentó ella — ¿qué andan haciendo por aquí, muchachos?

—Zarparemos mañana hacia ciudad Olivo —explicó Bakura.

—Ahora estábamos camino al Centro Comercial por algo de cenar antes de ir al centro pokemon… aunque...

—Podría decirse que nos perdimos un poco —estableció, mirando a Ryou con gracia.

—Con gusto los llevaré si quieren —se ofreció —yo también pensaba en ir por algo de comer —les sonrió.

—Eso estaría bien —aceptó Bakura.

—Síganme, conozco el camino como la palma de mi mano —dijo con un deje de orgullo, tomando su pokemon de manos de Ryou mientras Glaceon saltaba a su hombro.

— ¿Está vez si te lo sabes? —jugó Ryou —cuando vine a conocerte no lo parecía realmente —continuó a modo de juego, recordando la perdida que se habían llevado en la galería subterránea para llegar al C.C aquella vez.

Whitney se rio de manera nerviosa — ¿conocerla? —preguntó Bakura.

—Cuando yo viajé retando a los gimnasios, Whitney aún no era líder de gimnasio, yo me enfrenté al anterior —explicó —aun así, como campeón debo conocer cada gimnasio oficial y a su líder, por eso, hace unos meses me llamaron cuando Whitney tomó el puesto —la pelirosa asintió mientras caminaban.

—Comprendo.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, los tres estaban a las puertas del centro comercial —en la plaza de comidas de la terraza tienen las mejores pizzas de Ciudad Trigal ¿les apetece?

— ¡Es perfecto! —exclamó Bakura.

—Por mi está bien —aceptó también Ryou.

—Bueno ¡Vamos chicos! —con su característica energía, la pelirosa echó a correr por la puerta automática de la que salía y entraba mucha gente, hacia el elevador al fondo del lobby.

— ¡Espéranos Whitney, no corras! —los albinos fueron tras ella.

Mientras subían, pedían su orden y esperaban en la mesa entablaron una amable conversación sobre diversos temas. Ryou les dio de comer a los pokemons mientras, y no faltaron las bromas y risas entre ellos. Por suerte para sus estómagos vacíos la pizza no tardó en llegar y pudieron cenar.

Ya era bastante tarde cuando salieron del centro comercial, siguieron hasta la avenida principal dónde los chicos debían ir a la derecha para llegar al centro pokemon mientras que la chica tenía que seguir más adelante.

—Que pasen buena noche chicos, y suerte mañana Bakura.

—Gracias Whitney, que pases buena noche —se despidieron ellos.

La pelirosa abrazó a Ryou y luego besó la mejilla de Bakura —vámonos Clefairy, hay que ir a descansar —le sonrió a su pokemon y juntas emprendieron la marcha por el resto del camino.

Ryou y Bakura siguieron su pequeño tramo hasta el centro pokemon, el cual se veía bastante vacío ya, seguramente no demoraría en cerrar.

—Buenas noches enfermera Joy —se adelantó Ryou.

— ¡Que sorpresa Ryou! Buenas noches ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —sonrió amablemente la enfermera.

— ¿tienes habitaciones libres? Tomaremos el barco matutino hacia Olivo.

—Por supuesto, tenemos unas cuantas libres ¿tú y tu amigo quieren una cada uno? —ofreció.

Ryou se mordió la mejilla interna —no te ofusques, podemos compartir una, no es problema —dijo como si no fuera nada.

— ¿Seguro? —Ryou asintió —de acuerdo —la enfermera tecleó un poco en el computador sobre el mostrador y luego sacó una tarjeta-llave —aquí tienes.

—Gracias enfermera Joy —le sonrió amablemente.

—Que pasen buena noche —le sonrió la dama.

Los albinos llegaron a la habitación correspondiente, era algo pequeña pues solo tenía dos camas individuales. Ryou dejó su mochila en el suelo junto a una de las camas y se estiró con los brazos hacia el cielo, con un gemido ominoso para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la misma. Glaceon no tardó en acompañarlo.

Bakura dejó sus cosas en la otra cama, se sacó la chamarra roja y se sentó de piernas cruzadas, llamando a Umbreon mientras sacaba un pequeño cepillo de su mochila para empezar a cepillar el pelaje negro.

Ryou volteó el rostro luego de dos minutos de tener los ojos cerrados para relajar el cuerpo y sonrió ante la imagen —creo que iré a darme un baño antes de dormir —dijo el menor, levantándose para sacar sus cosas de baño de la mochila junto con el pijama—vamos Glaceon.

La tipo hielo saltó de gusto en su lugar, se notaba que le gustaba que Ryou la aseara.

—De acuerdo. Yo me ducharé por la mañana.

Mientras Ryou se bañaba Bakura se puso el pijama y acomodó un poco la habitación, dejando las cosas de ambos en una de las camas donde se acurrucó Umbreon, esperando a Glaceon, mientras que Bakura se recostó en la otra cama que compartiría con Ryou.

Como 15 minutos después regresó el de ojos chocolates con el pelo algo húmedo con una toalla por sobre los hombros y Glaceon apoyada en su hombro y brazo derecho. No le sorprendió ver a Bakura esperándolo en la cama pero aun así eso no evitó su sonrojo, fue a dejar a Glaceon en la otra cama y guardó su ropa habitual para luego sentarse al borde de la cama donde dormiría para terminar de secarse el cabello.

—Ven aquí —luego de unos pocos segundos, Bakura se sentó y lo jaló al colchón.

—Espera Bakura, aún tengo el pelo mojado —se quejó, tratando de revolverse.

—No importa —Bakura lo acomodó, quitándole la toalla de las manos para lanzarla por sobre la cabecera de la cama —hueles muy bien —el mayor pegó su nariz a los suave cabellos blancos.

Ryou suspiró, agradeciendo que por lo menos el chico no podía ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Uno de los brazos de Bakura se alojó alrededor de su cintura cuando se movió un poco para acomodar la cabeza mejor contra el pecho del mayor, deslizando una de sus manos por todo el torso con suavidad.

—Buenas noches, Bakura —murmuró sintiéndose ya adormilado y dejando un suave beso en el centro de su pecho.

—Duerme bien, Ryou —en respuesta, besó su frente, arrullado en el dulce aroma a helado de vainilla, intenso en el cabello recién lavado.

El sueño los pilló pronto, a pesar de que el día no había sido muy ajetreado ambos estaban cansados y la mañana les aguardaba un día movidito.

 **-x-**

Ryou estaba en la cafetería del centro pokemon con su equipaje, Glaceon y Umbreon, consiguiendo el desayuno mientras Bakura terminaba de ducharse, vestirse y recoger sus cosas.

No pasó mucho cuando Bakura bajó a la cafetería, Ryou estaba sentado al lado del gran ventanal, mirando hacia fuera mientras se llevaba una taza con leche de vainilla a los labios.

—Es una linda mañana ¿verdad chicos? —le sonrió a las Eevee-evoluciones que estaban comiendo a su lado, acariciando entre las orejas de la tipo hielo.

—Eoooon —los dos afirmaron, acariciando de vuelta el brazo del campeón.

Bakura se deslizó por el otro lado de la mesa —hola otra vez —dijo a modo de juego pasando un brazo por el espaldar, tras Ryou.

—Hola, tu —respondió de la misma manera — ¿te apetece desayunar algo? —señaló los varios platos en la mesa frente a ellos.

—Por supuesto, tenemos que conseguir energía para nuestra batalla de gimnasio ¿cierto Umbreon?

El pokemon mencionado levantó la cabeza de su plato, respondiendo con ánimo — ¡Breooon eooon!

Con los ojos cerrados, Ryou soltó una suave risilla tomando una salchicha con un tenedor de uno de los platos —me encanta ese ánimo tuyo. La mano de Bakura voló a su nuca tras el cumplido, sonriendo nerviosamente.

Desayunaron hasta satisfacer sus estómagos y entregaron la llave a la enfermera para partir hacia el puerto, justo a tiempo para tomar abordar el barco. No era muy grande, alrededor de 20 personas aparte de ellos.

—Disculpe capitán ¿Cuánto tiempo estima para llegar a Ciudad Olivo? —preguntó amablemente Ryou.

—Alrededor de tres horas, si no tenemos ningún inconveniente —respondió el marino —el mar hoy se ve tranquilo, pero con estás aguas nunca se sabe.

— ¿Cuál es el misterio con el mar de Jotho? —pregunto ahora Bakura.

—No es todo el mar, es aquí en la zona oeste, porque estamos cerca de las Islas Remolino —le explicó Ryou.

— ¿Las Islas Remolino? —repitió Bakura.

—Fueron nombradas así porque están rodeadas de fuertes corrientes marinas que hacen aparecer y desaparecer remolinos en cualquier momento —explicó el capitán.

—El archipiélago está conformado por cinco islas: Punto Azul, Roca Amarilla, Roca Roja, Roca Plateada y la pequeña isla Ogi —continuó Ryou.

—Si están rodeadas de tantos remolinos deben de ser islas desiertas ¿no? —preguntó de nuevo el mayor, sentándose en una banca cercana.

—Por el contrario —Ryou se sentó a su lado —a excepción de Isla Ogi todas están habitadas, especialmente por Isla Roja, allí se celebra la Copa Remolino cada tres años.

— ¿Qué es la copa Remolino?

—Una competencia exclusiva de pokemons de agua —explicó —el ganador obtiene un objeto llamado agua mística, la cual aumenta el poder de los movimientos tipo agua.

—Ya veo.

 **-x-**

A media mañana estaban bajando del barco en los muelles de ciudad Olivo —gracias por todo capitán, que tenga un buen resto de viaje —se despidió amablemente Ryou.

—Gracias muchachos, después de mediodía zarparé a Ciudad Orquídea por si les interesa.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, adiós —Ryou acomodó su mochila a su espalda y bajó a Glaceon para que caminara por su cuenta junto a Umbreon mientras el pequeño albino los guiaba hacia el gimnasio.

Llegarona un edificio con una peculiar forma romboide, por fuera las paredes eran de un color azul platinado, encima de la puerta había un letrero con la palabra 'gimnasio' y en la entrada habían dos estatuas de más de dos metros con pokeballs encima.

—Adelante —animó Ryou, sonriéndole cálidamente.

Bakura golpeó la puerta doble dos veces — ¿hay alguien? Vengo por una batalla de gimnasio —anunció en voz alta.

Las puertas se abrieron lentamente hacia adentro —Bienvenido entrenador —respondió una voz femenina, algo infantil a opinión de Bakura, pero no le tomó importancia y avanzó sin notar el ceño fruncido de Ryou —avanza derecho y llegaras a la arena de batalla.

—Esto está más oscuro de lo habitual —murmuró Ryou, viendo la sala en penumbras —algo no me huele bien aquí.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —Bakura abrió una segunda puerta que se toparon en el camino, dando con la clásica arena de batallas delimitada por líneas blancas.

Sin darle tiempo a decir algo las luces se encendieron una tras una — ¿Quién de ustedes se atreve a retarme a una batalla? —la voz se escuchaba más cerca, pero no se veía a nadie.

Bakura dio un par de pasos adelantes junto con Umbreon —yo.

Hasta el otro lado de la arena, otra puerta se abrió, revelando una silueta femenina. Ryou se cruzó de brazos.

—Soy Jasmine, la líder del gimnasio Olivo —una niña de unos 12 años con corto cabello negro, un vestido amarillo y un pequeño bolso verde apareció frente a los albinos —me llaman la belleza luchadora —una de las cejas de Ryou se arqueó y su tez se puso seria.

—Yo soy Bakura Thief, vengo de pueblo Arcilla y estoy aquí para retarte por la medalla de este gimnasio —Ryou dio un par de pasos lentamente, esperando a que la niña dijera algo pero ella parecía no reconocerlo.

—De acuerdo, será un duelo con tres pokemons ¿Listo? —la niña camino hasta su lugar en la arena.

—Por supuesto.

—Muy bien —la niña tomó una pokeball de su bolso — ¡Onix, ve! —el gran pokemon de roca hizo su aparición en el campo con un fuerte rugido, aunque se veía algo extraño. Bakura, quien solo había visto uno en la acampada, no se percató, pero el agua vista de Ryou sí.

" _Ese Onix brilla demasiado_ " pensó.

" _¿Un Onix? ¿Qué no era un gimnasio de tipo acero?_ " pensó extrañado —muy bien Frillish, yo te elijo —el pokemon fantasma-agua hizo su aparición en el campo.

—Comencemos está batalla ¡Onix, Tumba Ro~! —empezó a decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por un severo grito.

— ¡Alto ahí! —nada más ni nada menos que Ryou había vociferado aquella orden.

Onix se detuvo en seco, 'Jasmine' se tambaleó en su lugar y tanto ella como Bakura y sus pokemons voltearon a ver a Ryou.

—Oye, pero ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó Bakura, sumamente extrañados.

—No puedes interrumpir así un duelo oficial —se quejó la pelinegra.

Ryou caminó junto con Glaceon hacia el centro de la arena, serio y de brazos cruzados, todo bajó la atenta y extrañada mirada de Bakura —precisamente… no puedo permitir que continúen con este duelo —Bakura cada vez entendía menos —muy bien señorita ¿sabes que suplantar a una líder de gimnasio es una falta muy grave? —miró seriamente a la pelinegra.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gritó Bakura.

—N-no sé d-de qué estas ha-hablando —tartamudeó la niña haciéndose para atrás.

— ¿Ryou? —musitó Bakura. La niña tembló al oírlo.

—Como dije, conozco a todos los líderes de gimnasios y está pequeña damita no es Jasmine —estableció —además ¿qué es lo que tiene tu Onix?

— ¿lo que tiene? —Bakura regresó a su Frillish a la pokeball y caminó hacía ambos.

La niña, viéndose descubierta y acorralada empezó con una serie de reverencias frente a Ryou —lo siento, no pensé que el campeón viniera, yo-yo.

— ¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí? —una nueva voz femenina apareció desde las puertas, atrayendo la mirada de todos.

Una joven con un Magnemite en su hombro fue la responsable. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, largo hasta las espalda baja con dos pequeñas coletas altas de moños naranjas, un vestido celeste hasta las rodillas que terminaba en holanes blancos, a juego con un cárdigan del mismo color y un gran moño naranja en el pecho; tenía la piel clara y unos ojos color caramelo.

— ¡Jasmine! —reconoció Ryou —tiempo sin verte —caminó hacia ella, quien lo recibió con un abrazo — ¿cambio de look? Te vez bien.

—Gracias Ryou, es un gusto volver a verte —le sonrió dulcemente la castaño. Bakura hizo un puchero algo molesto —quiero disculparme por esto.

— ¿Quién es la niña?

—Esa jovencita es una de mis aprendices y ella debería saberlo —la miró muy severamente. La pelinegra tembló en su lugar y, cuando la castaña centró su mirada de vuelta en Ryou, trató de escabullirse — ¡Janina!

— ¿Sí? —pronunció temerosa.

—Ven, necesito que hablemos —la líder se dirigió a las gradas que rodeaban la arena, seguida de Ryou.

La llamada Janina se encogió en su lugar —está bien —tomó su pokeball y apuntó —Onix regresa.

Ryou llamó a Bakura con la mano para que se acercara, el mayor así lo hizo —primero que nada discúlpate.

La pelinegra se inclinó frente a los albinos —perdóname por engañarte.

—Ah, está bien.

—Jasmine, él es Bakura y ha venido a retarte —presentó Ryou.

—Comprendo, disculpa por favor lo que hizo mi aprendiz.

—Ya le dije que no es problema, en serio —negó Bakura.

Luego de darle una pequeña sonrisa Jasmine dirigió su atención a Janina — ¿cubriste a tu Onix con cera repelente al agua? —confrontó de inmediato, sorprendiendo a los albinos.

— ¡Sí! Me tomó mucho tiempo pero lo cubrí con ella de cola a cabeza —respondió.

—Sabía que había notado algo raro —murmuró Ryou.

Jasmine suspiró pesadamente, llevándose una mano a la sien —no está permitido hacer eso.

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡Pero he hecho lo que usted me ha enseñado! —rebatió la niña —me he comunicado con mi pokemon y he aprendido todo lo que puedo de él —argumentó —y yo creí que podría hacerlo más resistente contra el agua con esa cera —añadió, jugueteando con sus dedos índices.

Jasmine ahora se llevó ambas manos contra el rostro con otro pesado suspiro —ah, creo que no entiendes ¿verdad?

Janina volvió a inclinarse —lo siento.

—Lo que necesitas es pasar más tiempo a solas con tu pokemon lejos del gimnasio, quizás entonces comiences a entenderlo mejor —estableció la líder.

—Sí… señorita —aceptó la niña cabizbaja, inclinándose para luego retirarse.

Con ese asunto concluido Jasmine regresó su atención a los albinos —de nuevo les pido disculpas por la mala conducta de Janina y normalmente te lo compensaría concediéndote una batalla apropiada —Jasmine suspiró —pero ahora no estoy física ni emocionalmente apta para darte un buen duelo —agachó un poco la cabeza —lo siento.

Ryou la miró con gran preocupación, tomó las dos manos de la castaña que reposaban en su regazo y las sostuvo entre las suyas — ¿Qué te ocurre Jasmine? ¿Estás enferma? —la castaña negó — ¿tienes algún problema? Puedes decírmelo, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

—Oh Ryou —la líder se permitió inclinarse a recostar su frente en el hombro del albino, este simplemente soltó una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello con suavidad —es que mi pequeño Sparkle está enfermo y no puedo concentrarme en otra cosa.

— ¿Tu Sparkle? —preguntó Bakura, algo mosqueado por la cercanía de aquella líder con Ryou.

Un timbre sonó y Jasmine se irguió en su lugar para sacar de su bolso un pokegear —Disculpen. Habla Jasmine —contestó —sí… sí, voy para allá.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —se levantó.

— ¿Es sobre Sparkle? —preguntó Ryou. La castaña afirmó —déjame acompañarte.

Jasmine se llevó ambas manos al pecho —no quiero molestarte Ryou, debes estar ocupado.

—Para nada, iré contigo —afirmó el albino, poniéndose en pie.

—Yo también —se sumó Bakura, sin dejar lugar a negaciones.

—Muchas gracias, vamos entonces.

Los tres salieron del lugar y las castaña los guio por el mismo camino que habían seguido desde el puerto — ¿a dónde vamos? —quiso saber Bakura.

—Al Faro Luminoso, en los muelles —explicó la chica.

Cuando se acercaron a una zona algo más alta en los muelles dieron con dos faros, uno más pequeño con techo triangular y otro más alto, visiblemente más moderno y de techo redondeado. Bakura sacó su libo-guía de su mochila, donde leyó que el más pequeño era el Faro Luminoso, por el cual Jasmine los guio.

Subieron todas las escaleras hasta el piso superior, cuyas paredes y techos eran de puro cristal. Allí había un pokemon de color amarillo, echado y visiblemente cansado.

— ¿Qué pokemon es ese? —Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Ampharos, el Pokémon luz y la forma evolucionada final de Mareep.** **Ampharos emite una fuerte luz por la punta de su cola que puede ser vista desde largas distancias y servir como faro para quienes están perdidos.**

—Pruuuuu —murmuró el pokemon luz.

—Es cierto, Sparkle es como llamabas a tu pequeño Mareep —recordó Ryou —veo que ha evolucionado en un excelente Ampharos —comentó amablemente.

— ¿Este Ampharos produce la luz de este faro? —preguntó Bakura.

—Según tengo entendido cada cierto tiempo una nueva persona cría un Ampharos que le dará vida al faro —dijo Ryou.

Un hombre algo mayor se les sumó, presentándose como Myron, el abuelo de Jasmine —déjenme ver si puedo explicárselos mejor. Mucho antes de que hubiera electricidad, usábamos la luz de la cola de Ampharos para iluminar este faro —relató el hombre —y aunque después se construyó un faro eléctrico junto a este, el faro Luminoso siguió siendo una parte importante de nuestra tradición local, y querido por sus habitantes —concluyó.

—Sin embargo Sparkle no se ha sentido bien y la luz de su cola se ha vuelto algo débil —mencionó Jasmine, inclinándose a acariciar a su pokemon.

—Jasmine y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible pero nada ha servido —se lamentó Myron —la gente del pueblo está preocupada.

— ¿Y no hay nada que se pueda hacer para que se recupere? —preguntó Bakura, acercándose al pokemon eléctrico junto con Ryou quien se arrodillo junto a Jasmine para acariciar a Ampharos y analizarlo más de cerca.

—En realidad ordené una medicina natural muy rara y poderosa a la farmacia de ciudad Orquídea —dijo Myron —me avisaron que está lista y que podemos recogerla.

—Yo quería que Janina fuese a recogerla pero como la vi engañándolos la castigue y ahora no hay nadie que vaya —expresó la joven líder.

Ryou la miró con amabilidad y le puso una mano en el hombro —si te parece bien yo podría ir a recogerla —se ofreció.

Jasmine lo miró con ilusión brillando en sus ojos caramelo — ¿lo dices en serio Ryou? Te lo agradecería mucho.

—El barco que nos trajo desde ciudad Trigal zarpa después de mediodía hacia ciudad Orquidea ¿cierto Bakura? —rememoró Ryou. Bakura afirmó —aún hay tiempo de alcanzarlo.

— ¿Están seguros? —la líder miró finalmente a Bakura, quien no había dicho una palabra al respecto en todo el rato.

—Bueno, entre más pronto se recupere Ampha…, es decir Sparkle, más pronto podré obtener mi batalla —le restó importancia.

Yasmina quiso decir algo pero de repente el faro empezó a llenarse de humo — ¿Qué está pasando?

Ryou se tapó la boca con la mano —Lo averiguamos luego, hay que salir de aquí.

Myron tomó a Sparkle en su espalda —Jasmine, de prisa, lo tengo.

Bakura tomó la mano libre de Ryou con la suya y lo jaló para echar a correr tras la líder y su abuelo.  
Luego de bajar las escaleras a trancas y barrancas, seguidos de cerca por el humo, alcanzaron a ver la salida; sin embargo Myron, que fue el primero en salir por la puerta, se vio atrapado en una jaula de metal junto con Ampharos. La jaula fue elevada por un globo de aire caliente.

— ¡Abuelo, Sparkle! —gritó Jasmine cuando los tres chicos salieron.

—Resistan…. ¡pero qué pasa!

—Mira Ryou, en el globo —señaló Bakura. En la canastilla del globo había un muchacho de cabellos castaños alborotados, vestía una playera rojo oscuro con unas hombreras de metal, unos vaqueros oscuros y botas largas de color gris con rojo.

— ¿Quién eres tú y qué crees que haces? —reclamó Ryou.

El castaño se sacó unos lentes de sol que llevaba puestos, revelando unos ojos color cian —mi nombre es Valon y a menos que estés ciego creo que es obvio que me estoy llevando a esta linternita —se burló, mientras se dirigía.

—Eres un cazador pokemon ¿no es así? ¡Detente ahora mismo! —le gritó de regreso.

—Sueñas, nubecita —a Ryou le saltó una vena en la frente, oficialmente odiaba ese mote.

— ¿Nu-Be-Ci-Ta? —remarcó furioso, empuñando una mano — ve a llamar así a tu…

—Cálmate Ryou —Bakura lo sujetó por la cintura cuando el de ojos chocolates quiso dar un paso al frente —no lo vale.

Ryou suspiró para calmarse —tienes razón —susurró.

— ¡Devuélveme a Sparkle! —reclamó Jasmine —Magnemite, ve y usa tu Bomba Sónica.

—Maaaag-na-mait —las ondas sonoras salieron disparados de los imanes de Magnemite.

—Scizor, bloquealo con tu Garra Metal —mandó Valon, lanzando una pokeball. El tipo bicho-Acero usó su garras para bloquear el ataque —ahora Ida y Vuelta —Scizor golpeó a Magnemite y regresó al globo.

Jasmine se llevó las manos al pecho angustiada —el resto de mis pokemons están en el gimnasio.

Ryou miró a la chica con preocupación —Escúchame tu, y muy bien —miró a Valon realmente molesto — ¡Odio a los que son como tú! Cazador, me las pagaras muy caro el haber tratado de robar el pokemon de mi amiga —Bakura lo miró impresionado — ¡Glaceon…! —Ryou fue interrumpido cuando una lluvia de rocas golpeó la canasta del globo — ¿de dónde salió eso?

—Miren allá ¿qué no es Janina? —señaló Bakura a uno de los muelles donde, efectivamente, estaba la chica sobre la cabeza de su Onix.

— ¡Janina! —gritó la líder.

—Hazte a un lado niñita —legruñó Valón.

Pero Janina no le hizo ningún caso — ¡Ahora usa Atadura! —la cola de Onix sujetó la canasta del globo.

—Muy bien Scizor, haz que Onix no suelte ¡Garra de Metal!

—No, no lo harás ¡Glaceón, Rayo Hielo! —mandó Ryou rapidamente.

—Glaceeeee —el rayo blanco que salió de la boca de Glaceon fue tan potente como para atinarle a Scizor y, encima, congelar sus pinzas.

—Bien Onix, resiste ahí —Janina tomó una roca y trepó por el cuerpo de Onix hasta la jaula donde Myron estaba con Sparkle, logrando romper la cerradura —rápido —Jasmine estaba admirada. Finalmente pudieron bajar por Onix, llegando al muelle donde la líder y los albinos los alcanzaron.

—Bakura —lo llamó Ryou.

—Sí —el mayor tomó una pokeball —Murkrow, ve —el pokemon cuervo salió —As aéreo —Murkrow golpeó el globo, provocándole un serio desagarro.

—Muy bien, Glaceon...

—Umbreon…

— ¡Bola Sombra, ya! —mandaron a la vez, estirando palmas hacia el globo que empezaba a caer.

Las dos bolas sombras chocaron contra el globo justo cuando Onix lo soltó provocando una explosión — ¡Me las pagaraaaaan! —alcanzó a gritar mientras era mandado a volar junto con su Scizor.

— ¡Abuelo, Sparkle!—Jasmine los abrazó a ambos.

—Hija, déjame decirte que tu aprendiz es muy buena —dijo Myron, dejando al Ampharos en el piso para que recibiera mejor los mimos de su entrenadora.

—Buen trabajo Murkrow —lo recibió Bakura en su hombro —y tú también, Umbreon.

—Maravillosa como siempre Glaceon —felicitó Ryou.

—Janina, muchas gracias —dijo la líder con gran sinceridad.

—No fue nada, señorita —respondió cabizbaja, como cuando salió del gimnasio antes.

—Tú y tu Onix trabajaron muy bien juntos —aduló —ver que ya te estás comunicando con tu Onix me hace sentir verdaderamente orgullosa de ti.

— ¿Pero aún estoy expulsada? —preguntó con ojos tristes.

— ¿Expulsada? —repitió extrañada —Yo nunca dije que estabas expulsada —aclaró la castaña.

Los ojos de Janina brillaron de ilusión— ¿entonces puedo volver al gimnasio?

—Por supuesto —Jasmine le sonrió.

— ¡Gracias! —y Janina no se contuvo en abrazarla.

—Estuviste muy bien, Janina —la felicitó Ryou.

— ¡Muchas Gracias! —la chica inclinó la cabeza en respeto.

—Por cierto Bakura —lo miró —creo que tienes algo pendiente —señaló a Murkrow.

Bakura lo entendió — ¿crees que es el momento? —Ryou asintió —muy bien —hizo que Murkrow bajara al suelo y sacó una de las piedras noche de su mochila — ¿listo amigo? Llegó la hora.

— ¡Kroooooow! —Murkrow tocó con su pico la piedra y su cuerpo se envolvió en luz brillante, creció considerablemente y cambió su figura — ¡Hooooonch!

—Felicidades, tu Murkrow es ahora un Honchkrow —le sonrió Ryou.

—Fabuloso —Bakura sacó su pokedex.

 **Honchkrow el Pokémon gran jefe, y la forma evolucionada de Murkrow. Honchkrow recluta muchos Murkrow para que viajen con él y se la pasa mucho tiempo en casa arreglando sus plumas.** **Si uno lanza un grito profundo, los demás acuden. Por eso se le llama también "Invocador de la noche".**

El sonido de un barco apunto de zarpar les llamó la atención —Es mejor que se vayan, el barco está a punto de zarpar —anunció Myron.

—Quiero pedirte un favor Janina ¿te importaría ir a Ciudad Orquídea por la medicina de Ampharos?— pidió la líder.

—No es problema, señorita.

—Bueno ¿y qué hacemos nosotros? —le preguntó Bakura a Ryou.

— ¿No te lo dije? Ciudad Orquídea también tiene un gimnasio.

— ¿En serio? —exclamó entusiasmado.

Ryou le sonrió —Podemos ir allá para que consigas la medalla tormenta mientras Sparkle se mejora.

Bakura levantó una mano empuñada —Suena bien para mí ¡A la carga Umbreon!

—Pues hay que darnos prisa —apuró Janina —Onix regresa —lo llamó a su pokeball.

—Honckrow, regresa por ahora, ya tendremos tiempo de entrenar —le imitó Bakura.

—Nos veremos pronto Jasmine, cuídate mucho ¿sí? —la abrazó.

—Sí, tú también Ryou. Y gracias por todo, muchachos —los despidió mientras veía a los tres echar a correr.

— ¡Espere capitán! —gritó Ryou cuando estaban a punto de llegar al barco.

El buen hombre espero a que los tres subieran y se dejaran caer en las bancas con la respiración agitada —Vaya ¿tan pronto se marchan de ciudad Olivo?

Ryou se tomó un respiro profundo —pequeños contratiempos capitán, regresaremos después, pero primero tenemos asuntos urgentes en Ciudad Orquídea.

—Muy bien, en ese caso ¡todos listos para zarpar! 

**-x-**

Hasta que Sparkle se recupere y Jasmine pueda aceptar el reto de Bakura, nuestros albinos parten hacia su siguiente aventura en ciudad Orquídea ¿Qué desafíos le esperan a Bakura por conseguir la medalla tormenta?

 **-x-**

—Muy bien, creo que estamos listos para irnos —sonrió Yugi.

—Espera un momento hijo —lo llamó su abuelo —ten esto, es para ti —le tendió una cajita.

— ¿qué es? —Yugi abrió el obsequio, encontrando un aparato de colores morado y blanco —wow, un pokegear nuevo —se emocionó.

—Envié uno a Jotho para que puedas mantenerte más en contacto con Ryou.

A Yugi le brillaron los ojos —gracias abuelo, lo cuidaré mucho.

—Sé que lo harás hijo, cuídense mucho los dos y que tengan un buen viaje —les deseó —Yami, cuida mucho a ese Gyarados.

—Sí señor.

—Avisen cuando lleguen a Pastoría y llamen de vez en cuando ¿sí? —pidió Miho, abrazada a Yugi.

—Lo haremos Miho, hasta pronto ¡Flygon, hora de volar! —lanzó la pokeball de su tipo dragon-volador.

—Flyyyyy!

Y así, Yugi y Yami reanudan también su travesía por Sinnoh, en busca de las cuatro medallas que le hacen falta a Yami. Ciudad Pastoría es su próximo destino ¿pero qué aventuras les aguarda el camino?

 **Está historia continuará…**

 ***Se me ha venido a la cabeza la canción de "Vamooooos hacia ciudad Viridiiiian!" xD creo que les dejaré la canción por aquí x3**

 ***Para los que conozcan los juegos de cuarta generación, vendría estando donde se ubica la Terminal Global.**


	18. De Combates y Festivales

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **18\. De Combates y Festivales.**

Luego de pasar la noche en un pequeño pueblo a las faldas del Monte Coronet, nuestros queridos tricolores se encontraban ya en las cercanías de Ciudad Pastoria; continuaban su trayecto a pie puesto que, al saberse cerca de su destino, Yugi decidió darle un descanso a Flygon, quien ahora reposaba dentro de su pokeball, al igual que sus compañeros.

Se notaba en el aire la cercanía de la ciudad, el ambiente estaba más cargado de humedad, gracias a la proximidad del Gran Pantano. Caminaron toda la mañana, charlando sobre cualquier cosa, el viaje fue ameno y muy agradable para ambos; a veces se tomaban de la mano inconscientemente, y al darse cuenta se sonrojaban un poco y sonreían ante la forma tan natural en que se estaba dando su relación.

Podía parecer cursi, pero a ellos les gustaba.

El césped empezaba a hacerse más alto, los matorrales más espesos y las fangosas charcas aumentaban su número. Los pokemon de agua, planta y bicho estaban a la vuelta de cada esquina, Yami prácticamente caminaba con la pokedex en la mano libre. Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír ante esto, añadiendo de vez en cuando algún comentario a parte de la descripción del aparato. Yami por su puesto lo escuchaba atento.

Se acercaba el mediodía cuando llegaron a una especie de explanada con algunas mesas y bancos, y algunos círculos de piedras que indicaban que se hicieron fogatas allí; al lado había una pequeña estación donde paraba un tranvía de tres vagones medianos.

— ¿Qué es eso, Yugi?

—Ese tranvía atraviesa todo el Gran Pantano y recorre ciudad Pastoria —explicó —ayuda a la movilización sobre todo cuando el nivel del agua aumenta —añadió —dime ¿subimos al tranvía o paramos a almorzar aquí?

— ¿A almorzar? ¿No es mejor esperar a llegar al centro pokemon? —Yami ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, sí quieres —Yugi se encogió de hombros —lo decía porque nos tardamos un rato en llegar al centro pokemon y, bueno, yo podría preparar algo —ofreció con algo de pena, vacilando sus ojos en dirección opuesta a la de su novio.

Yami se sonrojó un poco ante el ofrecimiento pero también se sintió feliz de que Yugi quisiera cocinar para él —una parada a almorzar suena bien —aceptó, apretando un poco más sus manos unidas, empezando a caminar hacia las bancas.

Dejaron sus cosas en una de las mesas.

—Muy bien ¡todos fuera! —Yugi lanzó las cinco pokeballs al aire, dejando que Espeon se uniera al resto de su equipo para disfrutar del campo abierto.

—Hora de un descanso, chicos —Yami lo imitó, dejando al grupo de doce pokemons fuera.

Milotic y Gyarados se acomodaron fácilmente en el césped encharcado.

—Yami ¿podrías buscar algo de leña? Yo voy preparando esto —pidió el menor, sacando algunos utensilios de cocina*, alimentos en lata y unos pocos condimentos.

—Por supuesto —diligente, Yami fue por el pedido del oji-amatista, acercándose a los arboles más altos junto a Jolteon, pues con la cantidad de charcas, los arbustos y árboles bajos estarían húmedos seguramente, madera así costaba mucho de encender.

Unos minutos después Yami trajo varias ramas gruesas en brazos y las colocó entre uno de los tantos montones de piedras —Arcanine, un poco de ayuda, por favor —el pokemon de fuego se acercó y sopló una pequeña flama, encendiendo la fogata.

—Gracias chicos —Yugi colocó la olla sobre el fuego con los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un estofado, para luego acariciar la melena de Arcanine —solo hay que esperar a que esté.

Yami asintió.

— ¡Lux Luxray Luuuux! —Yugi apenas pudo dar dos pasos lejos del estofado cuando su Luxray se le plantó delante y empezó a dar pequeños saltos — ¡Luuuxray!

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Luxray? —preguntó Yami, curioso por las acciones del tipo eléctrico.

Yugi sonrió, comprendiendo claramente lo que decía su pokemon —Ciudad Pastoria nos trae buenos recuerdos, al llegar ella aún era una pequeña Luxio… evolucionó en pleno combate contra Wake para ayudarme a ganar —narró con audible nostalgia, acariciando la melena negra de la pokemon eléctrico, la cual correspondió con un suave ronroneo.

Yami se sentó en el césped, recostándose en el cuerpo de Arcanine, quien se echó a su espalda — ¿Cómo fue tu combate con él? — Yugi y Luxray imitaron las acciones del oji-vino y el tipo fuego, quedando ambos tricolores de frente; Espeon y Jolteon no tardaron en acompañarles. Yugi miró a su novio con una ceja arqueada y una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Qué? No te pido que me cuentes a detalle su forma de pelear, solo me da curiosidad tu punto de vista —se excusó.

Yugi soltó una risillas, e hizo como si se lo pensara —Wake es muy… entusiasta —mencionó divertido —Espeon, Roserade y Luxray tuvieron una gran batalla ¿no es cierto, chicas? —las dos pokemons presentes afirmaron a las palabras de su entrenador. Yami asintió en comprensión y Yugi se mordió el labio inferior pensando en otra cosa, al ver como el oji-vino acariciaba a Jolteon —solo… ten en cuenta una cosa… su Quagsire será un duro oponente.

Yami ladeó la cabeza — ¿Quagsire? —repitió el nombre desconocido mientras investigaba en su pokedex.

 **-Quagsire, el Pokémon pez de agua y la forma evolucionada de Wooper. Quagsire hace su casa en limpias y frescas aguas de lagos. El Quagsire está cubierto de una capa de piel resbalosa haciendo que éste Pokémon sea difícil de manejar.** **Tiene un carácter tranquilo y no se preocupa si su cabeza golpea contra barcos o piedras cuando nada.**

Yami parpadeó un poco ante la descripción, pero luego entendió la advertencia de Yugi al ver los tipos del pokemon en cuestión: agua/TIERRA **.** Sería un problema para Jolteon, y no tenía consigo un pokemon de tipo planta. De hecho, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que, basándose en los tipos de su equipo, ni Arcainine ni Gabite tenían oportunidad en el gimnasio.

Yugi sonrió al notar que Yami estaba pensando seriamente en su próximo reto, decidió darle una pequeña guía.

—Algo a tener en cuenta al luchar contra Wake es la forma de su gimnasio —volvió a hablar el oji-amatista, re-atrayendo la atención del mayor. Yugi le dio un asentimiento a Espeon y esta usó su poder psíquico para atraer unas nueve rocas pequeñas que hacían parte de la base de una vieja fogata —como se especializa en tipo agua, su 'arena' de combate es una gran piscina, esto le da una ventaja importante a sus pokemons —relató —sobre el agua hay algunos islotes flotantes para que sus contrincantes puedan moverse —Espeon colocó las nueve piedritas en forma de tres líneas diagonales y Yugi pasó sus dedos índice y medio sobre cada una de ellas —el truco está en saber usar esas islas, porque cuando sus pokemons se sumergen bajo el agua quedas expuesto a ataques sorpresa dado que, a menos que estén cerca de la superficie no puedes ubicarlos, en cambio ellos pueden detectar a su contrincante desde cualquier punto de la piscina —Yami asintió, escuchándole concentrado —y eso es todo lo que te diré —concluyó con un guiño coqueto.

—Muchas gracias, aibou —sin ningún miramiento, Yami se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto al oji-amatista.

—Estoy seguro de que darán una gran batalla —lo alentó.

Yami inclinó su cabeza contra la de Yugi —contigo apoyándome, no dudes que lo haré.

El tricolor menor sonrió ante su acto, permitiéndose quedarse de esa forma, " _sólo un poco más_ " se dijo a sí mismo.

Yugi le dio de comer a los pokemons mientras el estofado terminaba de estar y sirvió los dos platos para ellos, almorzando todos en el tranquilo ambiente de aquellos pastizales. Finalmente el tranvía sonó, avisando que estaba por salir.

— ¡Regresen todos! —los tricolores llamaron a su equipo, dejando como siempre a Espeon y Jolteon.

Los cuatro corrieron a alcanzar el vehículo y subieron a un vagón desocupado, cada mesa tenía un asiento triple al frente y atrás. Como no había nadie más allí Yami se sentó junto a la ventana y esperó a que Yugi se sentara a su lado para rodearlo con un brazos, el menor se reclinó un poco en él, acomodándose en su pecho y cerrando los ojos para dejarse arrullar en los latidos de su corazón mientras Yami contemplaba el paisaje. Espeon y Jolteon se acomodaron en el asiento de enfrente, acurrucándose juntos para seguir el ejemplo de Yugi y tomar un breve descanso.

 **-x-**

Yami iba a abrir las puertas del gimnasio cuando una persona, aparentemente apresurada, salió del mismo, provocando que el oji-vino chocara con este y, dada la diferencia de tamaños, cayera de sentón al piso — ¡ouch! —se quejó

Yugi le tendió una mano — ¿estás bien?

Gesto que Yami aceptó, poniéndose en pie para dirigir su mirada al hombre con el que había chocado, el tipo probablemente le sacaba más de 30 cm de altura, además, llevaba una especie de mascara estilo luchador —sí, pero ¿quién es…?

—Te lo voy a decir ¡El líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Pastoria! —gritó con orgullo —Soy el grandioso ¡Súper…

— ¡Wake! —lo interrumpió Yugi, a modo de saludo, antes de que el líder se viniera más arriba con su presentación.

Yami parpadeó unas cuatro veces de seguido —si es que hay que ver la de gente rarita que hay aquí en Sinnoh —murmuró muy bajo, consiguiendo un asentimiento de Jolteon, quien saltó a su brazo.

El gran hombre, que casi había salido de balance al haber sido interrumpido, miro a la conocida figura menuda, oji-amatista, reconociéndolo con facilidad —pero si es nada más y nada menos que el pequeño Yugi ¿cómo has estado campeón? ¡Vengan esos cinco! —extendió su gran palma, para que el tricolor la chocara, cosa que el menor hizo de inmediato. Wake siempre le hacía mucha gracia — ¿a qué debo el honor?

—Sucede que tienes un nuevo retador —se hizo a una lado, mirando a Yami.

—Soy Yami Atemu y vengo a retarte por una medalla —dijo solemne.

— ¡Jajaja! Que determinación —se llevó los puños a la cintura —Por supuesto que acepto tu desafío, jovencito —dijo sin más —sin embargo, en este momento no pudo dar una batalla.

— ¿Ibas a alguna parte Wake? —preguntó Yugi.

—Sucede que iba a reunirme con la enfermera Joy y el alcalde de la ciudad para concluir unos detalles del festival Croagunk —explicó el hombre.

— ¿El Festival Croagunk? —repitió Yami.

A Yugi le brillaron los ojos — ¿El Festival? ¡¿Es hoy?!

—Precisamente esta noche —le sonrió Wake de regreso para luego mirar a Yami —si no te importa esperar, no creo que demore más de una hora y podríamos tener esa batalla antes del festival.

Yami se encogió de hombros —está bien.

— ¡Jajaja! Perfecto, si gustan pueden esperarme en el gimnasio —palmeó a ambos en la espalda —Yugi ya conoce el lugar, bien puedan —empezó a caminar —los veré más tarde, muchachitos —y sin más, echó a correr.

—Una persona de lo más peculiar —dijo Yami, una vez que lo perdieron de vista.

—Pero no me dirás que no es divertido —sonrió Yugi, moviendo en círculos el hombro golpeado. Wake a veces no medía su fuerza —vamos dentro —avanzó al gimnasio.

Yami carraspeó, negándose a responder lo primero mientras seguía a su novio — ¿y qué era eso de 'Festival Croagunk'?

—Gracias al Gran Pantano por aquí abundan los Croagunk, los ciudadanos los consideran algo así como guardianes del pantano y muchas familias de la ciudad tienen uno —explicó —una vez al año hacen un festival donde esos Croagunk compiten por ver quién es el mejor —mencionó mientras salían a la gran piscina del gimnasio —Muy bien Milotic ¡Sal ahora! —mandó la pokeball de su pokemon tipo agua a la piscina y caminó hacia el lado que correspondía al líder.

—Milo Milooo

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Yugi? —consultó el mayor.

— ¿Usarás a Gyarados, cierto? —de repente, el oji-amatista se puso serio. Yami asintió —no han tenido tiempo de practicar ustedes dos, si planeas enfrentarte a un líder deben al menos saber trabajar juntos —Espeon saltó del hombro de su entrenador al notar sus intenciones.

Recién entonces Yami entendió sus intenciones — ¿Quieres que luchemos ahora? —preguntó inseguro.

—Necesitas entrenar con Gyarados —Yugi se llevó una mano a la cadera —nunca debes subestimar a un contrincante, mucho menos a un líder de gimnasio.

Yami tragó en seco, luego tomó la pokeball de Gyarados de su cinturón —Ven aquí, Gyarados —el pokemon agua/volador, colocándose al otro lado de la piscina.

El dragón acuático de color rojo se quedó un tanto perplejo de ver a Milotic y a Yugi frente a él; miró a Yami con duda y este sólo asintió, imitando sin saberlo la acción anterior de su entrenador, Gyarados tragó duro.

—Tienen el primer movimiento —dictó el oji-amatista.

Yami sacó su pokedex, recién dándose cuenta de que no conocía todos los movimientos de Gyarados, el primero que vio le llamó poderosamente la atención —Gyarados ¡usa Hiperrayo!

Yugi esbozó una pequeña sonrisa —protección —mandó simplemente.

Gyarados lanzó el poderoso rayo de tipo normal desde su boca, pero justo antes de que este estallara en Milotic, la tipo agua puro se cubrió con un manto color verdoso, negando cualquier daño.

—Primer error —dijo el menor en voz alta —Hiperrayo es un ataque fuerte, pero te deja en desventaja, no debes usarlo al iniciar un combate a menos de que estés completamente seguro de que puedes manejar la situación —instruyó —Ahora Milotic, usa Contoneo.

Con gran velocidad y gracia, Milotic nadó hasta Gyarados, aprovechando el turno obligatorio de recarga y lo rodeó con su cuerpo, generando un aura rojiza que aumentó el ataque de Gyarados e igualmente lo confundió. Luego de eso Milotic regresó cerca de Yugi.

—Usa Furia Dragón ahora —mandó de nuevo Yami.

Gyarados lanzó la gran esfera de fuego desde su boca hacia Milotic —Bloquea ese ataque con tu Cola de Hierro —la cola en forma de abanico del pokemon de Yugi se iluminó en plateado, ella la colocó frente a su cuerpo, deshaciendo el ataque dragón como si nada —respondamos con otro movimiento de tipo dragón ¡Ciclón, ya! —Milotic bajó su cola e invocó con ella un remolino a ras del agua, provocando que fuese un remolino de dicho líquido el que envolviera por completo el largo cuerpo de Gyarados.

Yami apretó los puños. Yugi llevaba el control de la batalla sin apenas inmutarse, debía pensar rápido en algo porque Gyarados estaba en apuros — ¡Usa la Cascada para salir de allí! —A Gyarados le costó un poco, logró zafarse del ciclón pero por la confusión se estrelló contra uno de los islotes en la piscina — ¡Gyarados, reacciona! —gritó tenso.

—Milotic… canta —Yugi relajó su postura. Milotic por su lado nadó hacia Gyarados con calma, empezando a cantar con su dulce voz mientras enrollaba un poco su cuello con el de Gyarados.

— ¿Pero qué… —Yami ya no entendía nada.

—Has entendido lo que trataba de decirte, además no quiero debilitar a Gyarados, tienen un combate importante en un rato —Yugi rebuscó en su bolso de viaje y sacó una medicina —dale esta superpoción y déjale descansar un poco en su pokeball, estará como nuevo para la batalla con Wake —caminó hacia él para entregarle el frasco.

Yami lo miró un poco sorprendido, tomó el bote de medicina y luego lo abrazó con el brazo libre por la cintura, besando suavemente su mejilla. Yugi se ruborizó un poco por la sorpresa de su repentino acto.

 **-x-**

Tal como lo había dicho, aproximadamente una hora o un poco más después, Wake regresó al gimnasio, con el mismo ánimo que todo el rato.

Yugi fue a acomodarse en las gradas junto a su Espeon y Milotic, quien expresó su deseo de quedarse y observar el combate de Gyarados. Un muchacho robusto de pelo castaño rizado y lentes se posicionó en el sitio del árbitro junto a un Buizel mientras que Yami y Wake ocuparon sus lugares a ambos extremos de la piscina.

—La siguiente batalla en el gimnasio Pastoria está por comenzar —declaró el hombre para luego levantar una mano hacia Yami, movimiento que imitó su Buizel —en la esquina roja está el retador: Yami de pueblo Arcilla —dictó —y en la esquina azul, el líder del Gimnasio Pastoria: Súper Wake —concluyó, alargando las vocales del 'súper' —cada uno usara tres pokemons y la batalla terminará cuando alguno los pierda, además sólo el retador podrá sustituirlos.

—Como líder de este gimnasio es mi deber y privilegio ver la clase de habilidad que tienen tú y tus pokemons —empezó Wake, tomando una pokeball — ¡Gyarados, entra al agua!

Yami se sorprendió, no esperaba que tuviera también un Gyarados, caro que este era del habitual color azul.

—Gyarados ¿eh? —por un momento pensó en hacer un combate Gyarados vs Gyarados, pero se tomó un momento para pensarlo mejor, necesitaba actuar con la cabeza fría y aún tenía que ocuparse del Quagsire —muy bien Jolteon, ya es hora —miró al pokemon eléctrico a sus pies.

— ¡Jolt Jol! —sin esperar nada, Jolteon saltó al islote más cercano.

En las gradas se escuchó el aliento de Espeon.

—Será Jolteon —comentó Wake —entonces estamos listos, da todo lo que tengas.

—Así es como siempre peleo —le respondió Yami —Adelante Jolteon, inicia con Rayo Carga.

— ¡Joooooolt! —el ataque eléctrico conectó rápidamente con el pokemon agua/volador, siendo súper eficaz por dicha combinación de tipos; mientras tanto, el ataque especial de Jolteon aumentaba.

Luego de resentirse unos segundos, Gyarados se sacudió, justo cuando Jolteon terminaba su ataque. Gyarados rugió intimidante.

— ¿no le hizo nada? —exclamó incrédulo.

—La defensa de Wake es tan sólida como siempre —murmuró Yugi.

—Al ataque Gyarados —la serpiente marina se sumergió, nadando con rapidez hacia donde estaba Jolteon —Furia Dragón —el pokemon del líder salió justo frente al de Yami, lanzando su movimiento.

El oji-vino sintió un dejavú — ¡Agilidad, ahora! —con velocidad, Jolteon saltó de islote en islote, evadiendo el movimiento de Gyarados.

—Ve tras él y usa Mordida —Gyarados nadó hacía él con sus grandes fauces preparadas.

—Rayo Carga, de nuevo Jolteon —mandó Yami. Obediente, el tipo eléctrico lanzó dicho movimiento.

—Gyarados sacúdetelo —tal como antes, Gyarados se zafó del eficaz movimiento —Eso no te servirá.

Yami sonrió de lado —no estés tan seguro —murmuró.

—Yami ha usado el rayo carga para potenciar la electricidad de Jolteon… quiere terminarlo con un solo movimiento —dijo para sí Yugi.

—Usa Mordida, Gyarados.

— ¡Evádelo, luego ataca con Bola Sombra! —Jolteon volvió a saltar por entre los islotes, lanzando su movimiento de tipo fantasma; golpeó a Gyarados pero no hizo mucho daño.

—Ve bajo el agua —indicó Wake.

—Perfecto —murmuró Yami — ¡Mantente alerta, Jolteon!

— ¡Ataca ya, Gyarados! —el dragón marino golpeó el islote donde estaba Jolteon, dejándolo con medio cuerpo dentro del agua —ya lo tienes, Mordida.

—No lo creo ¡Jolteon, Chispazo a todo poder! —sentenció el tricolor.

El agua entera de la piscina pasó de un azul cristalino a un amarillo centelleante en cuestión de segundo, electrificando a Gyarados sin piedad. Fue un golpe fulminante, usando el agua como conductor de electricidad y potenciado por el rayo carga; Gyarados cayó sin fuerzas al agua.

—Gyarados ya no puede pelear así que Jolteon es el ganador —dictó el árbitro.

— ¡Bui buii!

—Buen trabajo Jolteon —felicitó Yami, mientras su pokemon regresaba al islote más cercano.

En las gradas, Yugi soltó el aire retenido —bueno, es una buena forma de iniciar el combate —se acomodó mejor en su asiento " _pero Wake solo estaba empezando_ "

—Muchas gracias Gyarados, fue un gran esfuerzo —lo regresó a su pokeball —en cuanto a ti, esto solo es el principio ¡Quagsire, hora de la batalla! —mandó a su segundo pokemon.

—Ahí está Quagsire —murmuró Yami, tensándose un poco.

—Muy bien ¿qué harás ahora? —susurró Yugi, cruzándose de brazos.

Yami tomó aire lentamente —Jolteon, regresa por ahora —sin replicar, la Eevee-evolución saltó de regreso al lado de su entrenador, mientras este tomaba una de sus pokeballs —es hora de demostrar de lo que somos capaces —susurró, balanceando la esfera en su mano — ¡Gyarados, preséntate a la batalla! —Milotic canturreó en su lugar, abanicando su cola.

Wake observó entre sorprendido y maravillado el peculiar espécimen rojo que se alzó frente a él —así que también tienes un Gyarados, y debo decir que es toda una rareza —comentó el líder —veamos que tal sabe luchar ¡Después de ti! —cedió.

" _No parece muy fuerte…"_ Yami interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos agitando la cabeza, mientras evocaba las palabras de Yugi _"No debo subestimar la fuerza de mi oponente"_ —Adelante Gyarados, usa la Danza Dragón.

Yugi sonrió ante la elección, viendo como los colores carmín y violeta hacia brillar el alargado cuerpo de Gyarados.

—Quagsire, ve bajo el agua —mandó el líder.

—Tras él Gyarados, no le dejes escapar —el pokemon rojo fue tras su oponente y trató de envolverlo con su cuerpo pero Quagsire se escapó con burlesca facilidad, como el jabón húmedo que se te resbala de las manos.

—Ahora Quagsire ¡usa la Bomba de Lodo! —el tipo agua/tierra se frenó en seco y giró, usando su amplia cola aplanada para ello y luego disparó su movimiento.

—Ten mucho cuidado, la Bomba Lodo puede envenenar —advirtió Yugi desde las gradas.

—Evádelo ya, usa Cascada —apuró el oji-vino. Gyarados ondeó su cuerpo con facilidad para esquivar el movimiento y luego golpeó a Quagsire desde abajo, enviándolo a volar por la diferencia de tamaños.

— ¡Golpe de Cabeza, ya! —aprovechando la caída, Quagsire se puso en posición de modo que su dura cabeza golpeara directamente contra la de Gyarados, justo en la base de su triple cornamenta.

— ¡No, Gyarados! —el dragón agitó su cabeza, resintiendo el daño.

—Está aturdido —declaró Yugi.

—Ahora, Rayo de Hielo —Wake no dejó de presionar. Quagsire disparó el rayo blanquecino desde su boca, dando un golpe directo, muy eficaz.

Yami gruñó, apretando los dientes.

—No pierdas la calma —murmuró Yugi para sí.

" _Los ataques de Gyarados no hacen mucho daño… si tan solo pudiéramos mantenerlo quito para usar el Hiperrayo… ¡eso es!_ " la expresión de Yami cambió, al parecer le había llegado una buena idea —Muy bien Gyarados, Furia Dragón sin parar.

Gyarados empezó a disparar, haciendo retroceder a Quagsire.

Yugi parpadeó un par de veces —bien ¿y ahora que planea este chico? —se preguntó, tratando de adivinar la nueva estrategia de Yami.

—Contrataca con Bomba de Lodo —la piscina entonces se convirtió en un verdadero campo de guerra, proyectiles de fuego y veneno chocaban en medio.

—Sigue así, Gyarados —luego de varias explosiones finalmente la Furia Dragón golpeó a Quagsire, así mismo la Bomba Lodo golpeó a Gyarados, envenenándolo —eso no está bien ¡Ahora Cascada! —el pokemon de Yami se sumergió, golpeando desde abajo una vez más, solo que en esta ocasión el pokemon de Wake terminó sobre una de las plataformas, Gyarados resintió el veneno —perfecto Gyarados ¡Ahora Hiperrayo a todo poder! —el movimiento de tipo normal golpeó directamente al derribado Quagsire, creando una explosión de humo.

Yugi se levantó de su sitio, Wake miró atento, el árbitro esperó a que se disipara el humo y Milotic canturreó con algo de nerviosismo.

Quagsire estaba debilitado en el islote.

—Buen trabajo Gyarados ¿eh? —de un momento a otro, Gyarados cayó al agua, debilitado por el daño residual del veneno.

—Ni Quagsire ni Gyarados pueden continuar, ambos deben cambiar de pokemon para la siguiente ronda.

Yugi se dejó caer de nuevo en su asiento —fue un… empate.

—Milooootic.

—Tranquila amiga, Gyarados estará bien —la calmó Yugi.

—Fue un gran trabajo Gyarados —Yami lo regresó —la próxima vez podremos demostrar toda tu fuerza, te lo aseguro —le dijo en voz baja a la pokeball, antes de guardarla.

—Muy bien, han conseguido llegar hasta aquí, pero Wake aún tiene a su pokemon estrella de reserva —Espeon saltó al regazo de Yugi para que este empezara a deslizar su mano por toda su espalda —ahora comienza el verdadero desafío.

—Muy bien jovencito, me has dado una batalla que disfrutar —dijo Wake, regresando a su debilitado Quagsire —tus combinaciones y el trabajo en equipo con tus pokemons se merecen mi respeto —aduló —y mi pokemon final será… —cambió la pokeball — ¡Floatzel, al agua ya! —gritó motivado.

—Zeeel zel —el pokemon comadreja marina saltó a su lugar y Yami sacó su pokedex.

 **-Floatzel, el Pokemon comadreja de mar y la forma evolucionada de Buizel. Su saco flotador se desarrolló para ayudarlo a perseguir a su presa. Floatzel también puede cargar gente en su espalda.**

—Drapion, sal ahora —mandó Yami.

—Así que será Drapion, muy bien, que comience la batalla —dictó Wake.

—Drapion, usa Acupresión —con un furioso gruñido intimidante, Drapion levantó sus dos pinzas y pinchó su propio tórax, potenciando su ataque —ahora usa Picadura —con sorprendente velocidad, Drapion saltó entre los islotes y se plantó frente Floatzel.

—Bloquéalo —mandó Wake.

Floatzel infló su flotador, protegiéndolo del ataque tipo bicho como si nada y lo hace retroceder un poco. Yami parpadeó impresionado ante este hecho, Drapion superaba a Floatzel en estatura y probablemente le doblase en peso; para que el pokemon de agua le hiciese retroceder de semejante manera —tiene que tener una muy alta defensa —murmuró.

— ¡Jajajaja! —se regodeó Wake —el saco flotador de Floatzel es tan fuerte que un potente ataque como Gigaimpacto no causaría mucho efecto —dijo orgulloso — ¿es muy fuerte no te parece?

Yami frunció el ceño —nosotros también somos fuertes ¡Acupresión de nuevo! —está vez, Drapion se aumentó la velocidad.

Muy oportuno —es nuestro turno de atacar ¡Viento Cortante! —Floatzel cruzó sus brazos y disparó dos cuchillas de viento a presión desde los apéndices azules de sus brazos.

—Drapion, resiste ahí —al recibir el impacto, Drapion retrocedió un poco, quedándose casi al borde del islote —acércate y usa el Tajo Umbrío.

—Intercéptalo —Floatzel esperó a que Drapion se acercara y se hizo a un lado, golpeándolo para sacarlo de balance.

—Sujétalo —Drapion giró el torso y sujetó a Floatzel —ahora arrójalo —Drapion lo lanzó con fuerza contra uno de los muros de la piscina, sin embargo esta infló de nuevo su flotador, rebotando y cayendo al agua.

—Usa Corpulencia, Floatzel —mandó Wake.

—Aumentó la defensa y el ataque de Floatzel —dijo Yugi —quiere terminarlo ya.

—Acupresión —por segunda ocasión, Drapion se subió el ataque.

—Viento Cortante.

—Contrataca con Carga toxica —El viento y el veneno chocaron en el aire, creando una humareda oscura que cubrió las tres islas centrales —Ahora usa Puya Nociva.

Sin que Floatzel se diera cuenta, Drapion había logrado acercarse lo suficiente como para impactar en su cuerpo con ambas pinzas brillando en morado por el veneno; al haber sido tomada por sorpresa, la tipo agua no logró inflar su flotador, por lo que se llevó todo el impacto, siendo lanzada de nuevo contra uno de los muros.

—Floatzel.

— ¡No dejes de presionar! Puya Nociva de nuevo —Yami no pudo ver si Floatzel había quedado envenenada pero era mejor prevenir que curar, necesitaba acabar pronto con esa batalla pues Drapion se estaba cansando.

—No creas que has ganado ¡Floatzel, Colmillo Hielo! —ordenó Wake. Aun desde el agua, Floatzel abrió su boca, mostrando el resplandor blanquecino de los mismos y atacó con fuerza —sigue con Hidropulso —la esfera azul se creó entre las manos de Floatzel y se dirigió rauda hasta Drapion.

—Ataca ya —aprovechando la cercanía, Drapion volvió a impactar sus pinzas venenosas en Floatzel, envenenándola, pero Yami no se dio cuenta de la sombra lila que cubrió los ojos de su pokemon.

—Floatzel, Viento Cortante.

— ¡Evádelo! —en lugar de obedecer a Yami, Drapion le dio la espalda a su contrincante, recibiendo el ataque de lleno y llevándose un buen golpe — ¿pero qué estás haciendo? —reclamó el oji-vino.

—El Hidropulso lo ha dejado en confusión —le advirtió Yugi.

Recién entonces Yami se percató de ello. Decidió tomarse un momento para reflexionar su situación aprovechando que Floatzel apenas se recuperaba. La confusión era un problema, si Drapion daba un movimiento en falso podría caer a la piscina y sería su fin, si bien la Carga Toxica podía darle la victoria en ese batalla Floatzel aún se notaba con la fuerza suficiente para soportar un par de ataques más y Drapion estaba en muy mala posición… Decidió hacer lo más sensato que podía.

—Drapion, regresa por ahora —lo llamó a su pokeball —cuento contigo Jolteon —se dirigió a su primer compañero.

— ¡Jolt Jolt! —decidido, el pokemon eléctrico regresó al campo de batalla.

—Buena elección.

Yami notó como Floatzel se resintió del veneno —Rayo Carga, ya —señaló a la tipo agua.

—Ya conocemos ese truco ¡Remolino!* —con gran facilidad, Floatzel creó un enorme remolino brillante sobre su cabeza y lo colocó frente a ella a modo de escudo, disolviendo con facilidad el rayo carga, aunque estallando en el proceso —Viento Cortante.

—Bola de sombra —Yami sabía que necesitaba mantener a Floatzel a la distancia para que el veneno fuese haciendo su efecto. Una de las cuchillas de viento y la esfera negra chocaron, la otra cuchilla golpeó a los pies de Jolteon y lo hizo saltar en el aire.

—Colmillo hielo —Floatzel se puso al nivel de Jolteon con facilidad y le impactó el ataque gélido de lleno, haciéndolo derrapar en el islote más cercano a Yami.

— ¡Jolteon! —exclamó preocupado. Tenaz como eran él mismo y su entrenador, Jolteon se puso en pie, con dificultad pero decidido, ladrando hacia Floatzel con decisión; sin embargo, cuando logró levantarse en sus cuatro patas, volvió a caer adolorido — ¡¿Jolteon?! —luego de que dispersara un poco el vahó que quedó tras el movimiento de la tipo agua, Yami pudo ver el bloque de hielo que cubría el lomo de Jolteon y parte de su pata izquierda trasera.

—El efecto secundario de colmillo hielo lo ha congelado —estableció Yugi, apretando el borde de su asiento entre sus manos, mirando todo con su atención.

— ¿Lo ves, muchacho? Mi Floatzel no es cualquier pokemon ¡es uno de los pokemon tipo agua más fuerte! —Yami tensó los puños, Jolteon estaba en problemas. El gruñido dolorido de la tipo agua le recordó que estaba envenenada y que aún tenía su has bajo la manga — ¡Colmillo Hielo!

—Regresa, Jolteon —el tipo eléctrico saltó justo a tiempo de regreso junto a Yami, dejando un bloque de hielo en el islote medio roto sobre el que se encontraba —vamos a acabar esto de una buena vez —tomó la pokeball —Drapion, acabemos con ellos.

Drapion salió en otro de los islotes, ya libre de su confusión.

—Usa de nuevo Hidropulso —mandó Wake.

—Bloquéalo con Picadura —el ataque tipo bicho hizo estallar la esfera de agua —de prisa, Carga tóxica.

—Infla tu flotador, Floaztel.

—Eso no te servirá —el disparo venenoso cubrió a la tipo agua, combinándose con el veneno que ya la había estado afectado, acabaron con la resistencia de Floatzel.

—Floatzel ya no puede continuar, el ganador es Drapion y la victoria es para el retador Yami —declaró el árbitro.

— ¡Draaaaaap! —gritó el tipo veneno/siniestro celebrando su victoria, Jolteon le imitó con algo de cansancio —Joooolt.

Yugi se levantó de las gradas y corrió hacia Yami con Espeon mientras Wake regresaba a su pokemon —estuvieron de maravilla —felicitó el campeón, inclinándose para tomar al, aun medio congelado Jolteon en brazos —quedaron muy lastimados pero lograron dar un excelente combate.

—Gracias _Aibou_ , significa mucho viniendo de ti —agradeció el oji-vino, en voz baja.

—Muy bien, muchacho —Wake se acercó con el árbitro —hiciste un excelente trabajo combinando las habilidades de tus pokemons —alagó el líder —deberías estar orgulloso.

—Lo estoy —asintió Yami, lo más sencillo que pudo.

—Y esta es la prueba de tu victoria en el gimnasio Pastoria —tomó la insignia de la bandeja que traía el castaño —La medalla Lodo.

—Gracias, Wake —Yami tomó su recompensa, observando su quinta medalla por fin en su poder, la hizo saltar en su mano y la cogió al vuelo, levantándola con orgullo —tenemos una más y solo restan tres.

Drapion y Jolteon celebraron de nuevo.

Wake miró entonces al cielo, que empezaba a adquirir tonos cálidos —supongo que se dirigirán al centro pokemon —ambos tricolores asintieron —bueno, si gustan ambos están cordialmente invitados al festival de esta noche.

Yugi no se lo pensó dos veces — ¡Será fabuloso, ahí estaremos! —aceptó sin dudarlo —nos vemos allá, Wake —se despidió amablemente.

—Los veré allá, muchachos —lo imitó el líder para luego marcharse hacia dónde sería la celebración.

Una vez fuera de la vista de Wake, Yugi se colgó del brazo de Yami —será una noche divertida, ya quiero que empiece.

—De verdad estás emocionado por esto —sonrió Yami, sintiendo la suave tibieza de Yugi pegado a su cuerpo.

—Los festivales son divertidos —comentó el oji-amatista —además, será nuestro primer festival juntos —susurró algo sonrojado, bajando un poco la mirada.

Yami se tomó unos segundos para entender lo que decía su chico y también se sonrojó, Yugi se veía tan tierno cuando se apenaba por cosas como esa que sentía el impulso de tomarlo en brazos y besarlo; simplemente se limitó a besar su frente.

Finalmente llegaron al centro pokemon donde dejaron a sus pokemons para que los de Yami fueran restablecidos y los de Yugi recibieran un rápido chequeo, por mientras el menor decidió tomar un baño y arreglarse un poco para el festival, Yami por otro lado prefirió primero conseguir algo de comer, su última batalla lo había extenuado bastante.

—Ya estoy listo —sonrió el oji-amatista, llegando junto a la mesa donde comía el mayor.

Yami pasó lo que tenía en la boca con un sorbo de su soda y desvió la mirada hacía Yugi, el menor había cambiado su sudadera celeste por una camisa lila sobre la playera blanca que acostumbrara y tenía un par de manillas en sus manos, así como una cinta de color morado oscuro anudada a su cuello por el lado derecho que fungía como gargantilla.

— _Aibou_ , te ves sencillamente adorable —Yami tomó su mano para jalarlo y que se sentara a su lado.

— ¿De verdad lo crees, Yami? —el menor se sonrojó, sentándose con él.

—Por supuesto —se inclinó para depositar un dulce beso en el cuello del chico, justo debajo de la cinta — ¿no quieres comer algo?

—Algo ligero estará bien, quiero probar los bocadillos de la feria —le sonrió antes de empezar a tomar ligeros bocados de la mesa, Yami había conseguido platos para ambos, pero en vista de que Yugi no quería comer mucho, se terminó el resto también.

Luego de comer Yugi fue a buscar los pokemons de ambos mientras Yami se arreglaba un poco, el oji-amatista guardó sus pokeballs y tomó las de su novio, dejando que tanto Espeon como Jolteon saltaran a sus hombros mientras esperaban al oji-vino. Afuera, un montón de personas caminaban junto a sus Croagunk hacia el centro de la ciudad y los colores violeta e índigo llenaban el cielo.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —le preguntó el mayor desde atrás. Yugi se dio la vuelta para contestarlo pero se quedó mudo al verlo con una camisa negra a juego con sus pantalones de cuero y una floja corbata magenta — ¿pasa algo?

Yugi agitó la cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de que se había quedado callado más tiempo del que debería —no, yo sólo… —Yugi se acercó con la excusa de acomodarle un poco la corbata del mayor —te ves muy guapo —le susurró.

Yami se sonrojó un poco, pero sobrepuso su actitud seguro de sí mismo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos con una sonrisa coqueta —permíteme de volverte el cumplido —inclinó la cabeza, y de forma improvista juntó su boca con la de Yugi, provocando que el menor se ruborizara con fuerza ante el sorpresivo beso —eres muy lindo, _aibou._

Yugi aún estaba algo aturdido cuando se separaron por lo que no hizo ningún movimiento cuando Yami lo rodeó con un brazo y empezaron a caminar hacia el centro de la ciudad, donde estaba montado el festival.  
Las calles estaban llenas de casetas con bocadillos, bebidas, postres, accesorios, juegos y premios. Yugi miraba a todos lados con entusiasmo y algo de nostalgia, Yami por otro lado apenas si entre-dejaba ver su curiosidad, la gente caminaba con sus Croagunk agarrados a sus hombros, cabezas, espaldas o brazos, tanto adolescentes como adultos; apenas si se veía alguno que otro pokemon diferente y resaltaban tanto como su Jolteon y Espeon que caminaban juntos, justo frente a ellos.

A lo lejos se veian una gran -y perturbadora- estatua de Croagunk, una tarima en proceso de adornación y una mesa como de jurado, no pasó mucho para que divisaran a Wake por allí, quien se reunió con ellos de inmediato, hablándoles un poco más sobre el festival.

Yami estaba observando como terminaban de montar la tarima frente a la estatua y a las palabras de Wake que ni cuenta se dio cuando Yugi tomó un camino diferente. Tropezó con un chico de pelo verde que se le hizo muy familiar pero cuando trató de verle el rostro este se escabulló muy apurado, colocándose una capucha y fue que se percató de la falta de su novio.

― ¿Yugi? ―luego de mirar a todos lados volteó a ver las dos Eevee-evoluciones que seguían con él ― ¿A dónde fue Yugi?

Tranquilamente Espeon señaló en una dirección con una de sus patas delanteras, por allí venía Yugi con una pequeña bolsa de papel marrón llena de panecillos con forma de la cara de un Croagunk.

― ¿Quieres? ―ofreció con una sonrisa.

Nada más ver uno a Yami se le revolvió el estómago ―no gracias _aibou_ , aún no he bajado por completo la cena ―dijo para no despreciarlo. Yugi se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo, por lo que casi se ahoga cuando Yami le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros sin pensárselo si quiera, para seguir caminando por el festival, provocándole al menor un sonrojo ―pero no te me vuelvas a alejar así sin avisar, por favor.

―E-está bien… lo siento ―dijo con la cabeza algo gacha, intentando ocultar su sonrojo bajo su flequillo rubio.

Regresaron a la tarima cuando la -de por sí- potente voz de Wake, amplificada por un micrófono empezó a anunciar el concurso, teniendo como jurado al propio líder, a la enfermera Joey y al alcalde de la ciudad.

El 'concurso de belleza' comenzó, los Croagunk solo pasaban, se ponían en cuclillas sobre el escenario dos minutos mientras inflaban las mejillas y bajaban para dar paso al siguiente; se escuchaban muchos murmullos y comentarios… pero para Yami realmente todos se veían idénticos.

Hasta que pasó uno algo más pequeño, con las mejillas constantemente infladas y que caminaba a pasos muy cortos. Todos se mostraron impresionados ante ese 'Croagunk'… excepto los tricolores.

― ¿Soy yo o ese se ve un poco raro? ―se cruzó de brazos, arqueando una ceja con una expresión más confusa que otra cosa.

―No eres tú, es el Croagunk más raro que yo he visto en mi vida ―le dio una lamida al helado de chocolate que ahora tenía en su mano.

―Sí… ¿en qué momento compraste eso? ―volteó a verlo, parpadeando tres veces.

―Ahora mismo ―con simpleza, señaló al carrito de botanas ambulante que iba un par de metros atrás.

― ¿Me das? ―pidió coqueto, acercando su rostro al postre.

Yugi infló las mejillas con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y alejó el cono ― ¿y si no quiero? ―sacó la lengua ―el chocolate es mi favorito.

―A mí también me gusta ¿en serio no me vas a dar? ―Yugi no respondió, y Yami esperó a que diera otra lamida al helado para besarlo de manera sorpresiva.

Yugi no pudo sonrojarse más aún si lo hubiese querido ― ¡Yami! ―gritó en un susurro, tratando de no llamar la atención.

―Mmm, el chocolate sabe aún más delicioso de tus labios, mi _aibou_ ―dijo pícaro, aunque se podía entre ver el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Yugi se quedó callado, terminando su helado. Yami pasó su brazo por sobre el respaldar de la silla de Yugi y este recargó la cabeza en su hombro, no sin bastante pena.

La siguiente prueba consistía en romper ladrillos, ponían una pila de 10 y a ver quién podía romper más, la mayoría rompía entre tres y seis, hubo uno que rompió todos, y aquel extraño Croagunk no rompió ni uno.

Finalmente el ganador de la competencia tenía que enfrentarse en un ring de lucha contra el ganador del año pasado. Todas las personas se reunieron alrededor del ring para alentar a los participantes; el combate empezó cuerpo a cuerpo, el ganador anterior fue el primero en mandar un movimiento ―Tajo cruzado ―gritó el chico. El participante cayó.

―Esto empieza a ponerse interesante ―dijo Yami, observando el combate.

Un Puño Dinamico por ahí, algunas Puya Nociva por allá. El combate estaba en su apogeo cuando de la nada, un robot en forma de Croagunk apareció, derribando la estatua. Todos empezaron a correr y a gritar.

― ¡¿Pero qué es eso?! ―exclamó Wake.

La boca del robot se abrió dejando salir una larga lengua que atrapó lo que iba a ser el premio del concurso, una pequeña corona con perlas y diamantes en ella. Los Croagunk que estaban luchando pusieron pausa al combate y fueron a golpear al robot, pero este los atrapó fácilmente con su larga lengua.

―Jolteon, usa chispazo en esa cosa ―mandó Yami.

Jolteon empezó a cargar electricidad pero la voz de Yugi lo detuvo ―espera Jolteon, no lo hagas ―luego miró a Yami ―podrías lastimar a esos Croagunk ―le hizo ver.

―Ah… tienes razón.

― ¡Esto déjenselo a Super Wake! ―llegó de la nada junto a ellos ―es mi deber como líder del gimnasio local… ―empezó a decir, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo ― ¿qué? ¿ah? ―murmuró, luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza ― ¡Mis pokeballs! De todas las maniobras mal pensadas no puedo creer que haya dejado todas mis pokeballs ―dijo horrorizado. A Yami le bajó una gota por la frente mientras Yugi suspiró ―Bien concursantes Croagunk, no tenemos de otra ¡a luchar! ―y a su voz, todos los Croagunk presentes se lanzaron contra el robot, cubriéndolo casi hasta la mitad.

―Es todo un personaje ―se quejó Yami.

―Pero tiene el don de mover las masas ―trató de defender Yugi, con una sonrisa, de ojos cerrados y una pequeña gotita resbalándole por la frente.

El robot abrió un compartimiento de su panza y empezó a meter dentro todos los Croagunk que podía.

― ¡No se llevaran a nuestros preciosos Croagunk! ―Yami y Yugi voltearon ante la conocida voz, viendo a la enfermera Joy junto a una Croagunk con un liston rosa en la cabeza ―Crissey ¿lista? ―ambas echaron a correr hacia el robot.

― ¡Cuidado! ―gritó Yugi al ver la mano del robot bajar con la intensión de aplastarlas, pero ellas lo esquivaron.

― ¡Onda Vacío! ―mandó Joy.

Crissey empezó a girar, generando un pequeño espiral de ondas rosas que tomó forma luego de un corazón, el cual golpeó al robot, mandándolo para atrás y haciéndolo caer, dañándolo lo suficiente como para que todos los Croagunk pudieran escapar.

―Vaya, eso estuvo muy bien ―comentó el oji-amatista.

―Ahora sí Jolteon, destruye esa cosa con Chispazo.

―Espeon, usa Psicorrayo ―acompañó Yugi.

La combinación de ataques hizo estallar la máquina y los tricolores alcanzaron a ver a Weevil, Rex y su Anorith, saliendo disparados por el cielo, como ya parecía hacérseles costumbre.

― ¡Nos mandaron a volar otra vez! ―se quejaron antes de desaparecer.

―Que cansinos son ese par ―se quejó Yami.

―Tienes razón ―apoyó el menor con un suspiro.

Wake atrapó la corona que también había salido del robot y todos, ya más calmados se reunieron a su alrededor ―bien, la corona esta bellamente sana y salva ―dijo aliviado.

―Enfermera Joy, usted y su Crissey estuvieron muy bien ―le sonrió Yugi.

―Jejeje, muchas gracias.

― ¡Fanáticos de los deportes! ―gritó Wake, alzando las manos ―en vista de que Joy salvó a nuestros amados Croagunk ¿qué les parece si nombramos a Crissey la ganadora de este año? ―propuso a la gente. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso los dos finalistas ―enfermera, me complace coronar a tu Croagunk como la ganadora ―declaró el líder, colocando la corona en la cabeza de la pokemon con lazo rosa, sentada en los hombros de Joy.

Empezaron a colocar la estatua en su lugar mientras el festival se reaunadaba. Wake subió a una caseta donde había un gran tambor y tomó dos baquetas, muchas personas se acercaron, haciendo un gran circulo alrededor ― ¡Ahora, damas y caballeros, es hora del baile pokemon! ―Wake empezó a golpear el tambor a un ritmo conocido y las personas empezaron a seguir los pasos ―un paso a la derecha… uno a la izquierda… las manos sobre la cabeza ¡Yeaaaaah! ―cantaba al ritmo del tambor, guiando el baile.

―Jaja, eso se ve divertido ―rio Yugi ― ¿te parece si bailamos? ―le propuso a su novio.

―Claro que sí, Yugi ―rio Yami, con las manos en los bolsillos pues creía que su chico lo decía en broma, aquel baile lucia muy ridículo.

― ¡Bien, vamos! ―sorprendiéndolo, Yugi tomó de un brazo a Yami y lo jaló para integrarse al baile. Sorprendido y ruborizado al oji-vino no le quedó más que imitar a su chico mientras que Espeon y Jolteon se quedaron tendidos juntos en el césped, viendo a sus entrenadores divertidos.

Y así, el festejo duró hasta la madrugada.

 **-x- En Jotho.**

Nada más atracar en ciudad Orquídea, Ryou y Bakura acompañaron a Janina a la famosa Farmacia Naturalista Pokemon para que pudiese recoger la medicina de Ampharos.

―Gracias por esperar, aquí está la medicina que ordenó ―dijo el encargado, dándole a la chica una botella rojiza con el símbolo de un rayo en ella.

―Muchas gracias señor ―respondió la pelinegra.

―Debes de llevársela a Jasmine cuanto antes ―aconsejó Ryou.

―Si te vas ahora podrias alcanzar el ferry que va directamente a ciudad Olivo ―dijo el muchacho, viendo el reloj de pared ―llegaras antes del anochecer.

Agradecieron al hombre y salieron de la tienda, de regreso al puerto ―Que tengas buen viaje y cuídate mucho Janina ―le sonrió Ryou ―volveremos a ciudad Olivo luego de que Bakura gane su nueva medalla.

La chica asintió guardando el frasco en su bolso ―muy bien, que tengas suerte Bakura.

―Gracias, buen viaje ―le respondió el aludido.

La acompañaron a tomar el ferry y la despidieron desde el muelle hasta que el barco se alejó.

― ¿Qué dices si nos quedamos un rato aquí en la playa? ―propuso Ryou, abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de Bakura, pegándolo a su cuerpo.

Bakura le miró con una sonrisa ladina ― ¿te apetece una parte de playa, lindura? ―bajó la cabeza para depositar pequeños besos en su mejilla.

―Sabes que me gusta nadar, aunque yo lo decía porque por este lado la playa está muy tranquila ―miró hacia la derecha, la arena limpia se extendía por un largo tramo, siendo a veces interrumpida por las cuerdas de pequeños botes atados; no habían personas por allí y solo se apreciaban algunos Krabby en la orilla y Slowpoke tomando el sol en unas rocas más alejadas ―estaríamos solos ―Bakura anchó más su sonrisa ―y sería un buen sitio para que entrenes con Honchkrow.

Bakura cayó estilo anime ―matas el momento ―murmuró con un tic en la ceja.

Ryou solo se rio ―pero bueno ¿en qué estabas pensando? ―se inclinó a su oreja ―pervertido ―acusó en un susurro. Bakura entrecerró los ojos en él ―además ¿mata momentos? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien empezó lo de la piedra noche? ―añadió pícaro, recordando aquel pequeño 'juego' que había hecho en las montañas nevadas de la reservación luego de despedir a Articuno.

― ¿Por qué no mejor te lo recuerdo yo a ti? ―le regresó, deslizando sus manos de las caderas de Ryou hacia su retaguardia.

El menor se ruborizó, sin embargo, le dio una palmada a cada mano, frenándolo ― ¡Bakura! Estamos en público ―regañó, mirando como llegaban dos ferris nuevos al muelle.

Bakura solamente Ryou, tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo con posesividad a su cuerpo.

 **Continuará…**

 ***Los que han visto ALGUNA temporada de pokemon, me dirán que no se quedan alucianados cuando Brock/Cilan/Citron sacan de su mochila prácticamente una cocina entera. Bueno! Es la lógica de pokemon y también aplica aquí xD tómenlo en cuenta para el resto del fic ;)**

 ***Remolino/Torbellino/Whirpool: es la MO que te permite atravesar los remolinos en el agua.**

 **Ra! Tanto tiempo desde que tenía la mitad del jodio cap escrito y no sacaba tiempo para terminarlo *suspiro* que bien se siente actualizar este fic, ahora creo que podré seguir con otros más relajada.**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima, minna! ^^/**


	19. Choques

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Será que me regalan a Akefia y un Umbreon?**

 **xD**

 **19\. Choques**

― _¿Qué dices si nos quedamos un rato aquí en la playa? ―propuso Ryou, abrazándose al brazo izquierdo de Bakura, pegándolo a su cuerpo._

 _Bakura le miró con una sonrisa ladina ― ¿te apetece una tarde de playa, lindura? ―bajó la cabeza para depositar pequeños besos en su mejilla._

― _Sabes que me gusta nadar, aunque yo lo decía porque por este lado la playa está muy tranquila ―miró hacia la derecha, la arena limpia se extendía por un largo tramo, siendo a veces interrumpida por las cuerdas de pequeños botes atados; no habían personas por allí y solo se apreciaban algunos Krabby en la orilla y Slowpoke tomando el sol en unas rocas más alejadas ―estaríamos solos ―Bakura anchó más su sonrisa ―y sería un buen sitio para que entrenes con Honchkrow._

 _Bakura cayó estilo anime ―matas el momento ―murmuró con un tic en la ceja._

 _Ryou solo se rio ―pero bueno ¿en qué estabas pensando? ―se inclinó a su oreja ―pervertido ―acusó en un susurro. Bakura entrecerró los ojos en él ―además ¿mata momentos? ¿Quieres que te recuerde quien empezó lo de la piedra noche? ―añadió pícaro, recordando aquel pequeño 'juego' que había hecho en las montañas nevadas de la reservación luego de despedir a Articuno._

― _¿Por qué no mejor te lo recuerdo yo a ti? ―le regresó, deslizando sus manos de las caderas de Ryou hacia su retaguardia._

 _El menor se ruborizó, sin embargo, le dio una palmada a cada mano, frenándolo ― ¡Bakura! Estamos en público ―regañó, mirando como llegaban dos ferris nuevos al muelle._

 _Bakura solamente Ryou, tomándolo de la cintura para atraerlo con posesividad a su cuerpo._

 **-o-**

Ryou estaba recostado a la sombra de una gran sombrilla playera, tumbado sobre una manta junto a Glaceon, la suave brisa marina estaba deliciosa y acariciaba tenuemente las mejillas enrojecidas de Ryou, recordándole que estaba sonrojado.

Y con buena razón. Frente a él, Bakura estaba con el pecho descubierto, entrenando con Honchkrow, desclaso en la tibia arena.

Bakura estiró el puño cerrado, mandándole a su pokemon que ejecutara el As Aéreo* y Ryou no pudo evitar suspirar al contemplar sus músculos remarcarse en ese sencillo acto.

Un rato después de seguir entrenando con Umbreon y Honchkrow Bakura decidió darles un descanso. Se pasó el brazo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor y se acercó donde Ryou para tomar una botella de agua, pero luego de un largo trago del vital líquido sintió unas manos tirando de su brazo —ven aquí, te vas a quemar si te quedas tanto tiempo bajo el sol —el menor le dio una sonrisa coqueta a la vez que lograba tumbarlo a su lado bajo la sombra.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Bakura rio, llevándose las manos tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dejando su cuerpo relajarse.

— ¿Me permites un comentario? —dijo en voz suave, admirándolo.

— ¿Sobre mi entrenamiento? —preguntó sin moverse.

—Algo así… —dudoso, llevó una mano al pecho ajeno —sinceramente, te recomendaría que evolucionaras a Misdreavus antes de ir al gimnasio —dibujó figuras en su torso con la yema de los dedos —Chuck… él usa pokemons de tipo lucha y es~ —fueron interrumpidos por un sonido de caída amortiguado en la arena y la voz preocupada de un Hitmontop — ¿eh? —ambos miraron en dirección al sonido, encontrándose con mujer de cabello castaño-rojizo recogido de forma que solo dejaba un par mechones caer por su pecho, piel apenas bronceada y ojos verdes en el suelo junto a algunas bolsas de compras; junto a ella su Hitmontop, que cargaba una canasta de verduras sobre la cabeza la miraba con preocupación. Ryou no tardó en caminar hacia la mujer — ¿se encuentra bien? —le tendió una mano.

—Sí, muchas gracias jovencito —dijo ella, levantándose con una sonrisa —tranquilo, Hitmontop.

Ryou recogió unas cuantas bolsas y Bakura se apresuró a ayudarle —aquí tiene.

—Que amables son, se los agradezco mucho —le dijo la mujer.

—Disculpe la pregunta ¿la he visto antes? —consultó Ryou.

La mujer soltó una risilla —a lo mejor conoces a mi marido.

Ryou se lo pensó un poco, luego se le prendió una bombilla sobre la cabeza —usted es la esposa de Chuck ¿cierto? —probó.

—Efectivamente ¿vienen a retarlo?

—Yo sí —respondió Bakura decidido.

—En ese caso ¿gustan venir conmigo? Pueden almorzar en el dojo como agradecimiento por ayudarme.

Ryou miró a Bakura y este le asintió —agradecemos su invitación —le respondió a la mujer mientras Bakura volvía por su camisa y el resto de sus cosas —permítame ayudarla —tomó un par de bolsas.

Bakura y Ryou acompañaron a la amable mujer hasta la entrada del dojo de tejas azules que hacía de entrada al gimnasio pokemon — ¿qué pasa en Jotho? La mitad de los líderes que he visto son 'maestros' para otros entrenadores —fue el comentario de Bakura al entrar al dojo.

Ryou soltó una risilla —como dijo Morty, un líder de gimnasio no solo tiene el deber de poner a prueba a los retadores, ellos son como modelos a seguir para muchos entrenadores, novatos o no, y están en el deber de instruir y guiar.

Justo en ese momento entró un hombre algo mayor, sin camisa y con un holgado pantalón blanco, sujetado por una cinta negra como las de los deportes de defensa personal, era castaño con bigote y traía vendajes en un brazo, venía trotando junto a un Primeape. En respuesta un montón de chicos con trajes color blanco con cintas azules y una gran variedad de pokemons de tipo lucha llegaron corriendo a recibirlo —Bienvenido honorable maestro.

Bakura dedujo de inmediato que ese era el mencionado Chuck.

—Estudiantes ¿terminaron su entrenamiento? —preguntó con su voz grave, seria, recibiendo un gran coro de 'sí' por respuesta.

—Tan lleno de energía como siempre, Chuck —saludó Ryou, parado junto a Bakura de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa de lado.

— ¿Eh? —el luchador volteó a verlo — ¡Vaya, pero si es el chico de la nieve! —exclamó con una gran sonrisa, pero Ryou frunció el ceño —cuanto tiempo sin verte 'campeón' —enfatizó su título, con ligero tono de burla escondido — ¿vienes por un poco de entrenamiento? —ahora era el hombre quien sonrió de lado y flexionó los brazos, enseñando sus prominentes músculos.

Ryou contó mentalmente hasta cinco y Bakura lo veía con extrañez, no había conocido a la primera persona que rompiera el comportamiento amable del albino menor, excepto, claro, aquel chico que había tratado de robar el Ampharos de Jasmine, pero eso era un caso aparte —No es así, pero sí hay alguien aquí que quiere retarte —desvió la mirada, a la vez que empujaba con su cadera a Bakura.

El de cabellos alborotados dio un paso al frente, resolviendo que hablaría con Ryou más tarde al respecto —así que… ¿usted es el líder de este gimnasio? —dijo, para romper la tensión que empezaba a crecer entre el líder local y el campeón, quien ahora tenía en brazos a Glaceon y le dedicaba mimos, mirando a otro lado.

—Soy el más despiadado, cruel y rudo maestro de pokemon peleadores de la isla —se presentó, haciendo una pose de pelea —pero puedes llamarme Chuck —dijo al final con voz amable.

Se escucharon las risas de la mujer que los había acompañado, quien ya había dejado sus bolsas y la cesta de Hitmontop en el interior de la casa y ahora los invitaba a pasar para que pudieran almorzar. Fue nada más decir 'comida' y Chuck, sus alumnos y Bakura ya estaban corriendo al interior de la casa, sentándose en una larga mesa. Ryou fue más tranquilo, con su pokemon en brazos y Umbreon en su hombro, acariciándole con su cola delicadamente; finalmente se sentó junto a Bakura, quedando este entre medio suyo y de Chuck, cuando ya estaban sirviendo la comida.

La verdad no tenía mucho apetito por lo que comió al menos la mitad de su plato y el resto se lo dejó a Bakura, el mayor le miró extrañado pero no dijo nada, en especial cuando Ryou se inclinó contra su hombro con los ojos cerrados, además, alcanzó a ver que Glaceon se acurrucaba en su regazo, acariciándole los brazos con la cola. Definitivamente algo tenía y eso le empezaba a preocupar de verdad.

Apenas se dio cuenta de que Chuck le hablaba cuando este terminó de comer —bien, es hora de quemar calorías —no entendió, no había estado poniendo atención, por lo que se llevó un sobresalto cuando se dio cuenta de que le miraba fijamente — ¿qué dices? ¿Estás listo para la batalla?

Bakura sintió a Ryou de inmediato quitarse de su hombro, por lo que se puso de pie, aceptado.

—Esta es una batalla oficial por la medalla tormenta entre el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Orquídea, Chuck, y Bakura de Pueblo Arcilla —dicto uno de los estudiantes de Chuck, haciendo de árbitro, el resto estaba sentado a un lateral de la arena de combate junto a sus pokemons, igual que Ryou con Glaceon, observando atentamente —cada uno usará dos pokemons ¿los competidores están listos?

—Yo estoy listo para usar a mi Primeape y a mi Poliwrath —gritó Chuck, sacando al segundo pokemon nombrado de la pokeball — ¿estás listo, Poliwrath? —el pokemon gruñó en afirmación.

—Vamos a empezar —arrojó una pokeball — ¿lista, Misdreavus?

—Missss

— ¡Que dé inicio! —el árbitro levantó las banderas.

—A la carga Poliwrath.

—Vamos Misdreavus, Onda Voltio —Misdreavus se rodeón de la destelleante electricidad azul que envió directamente contra el pokemon del líder.

—Atento y esquívalo, Poliwrath.

Atrás, Ryou meneó la cabeza —Onda voltio nunca falla —murmuró.

A pesar de los movimientos expertos del tipo agua-lucha, la electricidad dio en él, aturdiéndolo un poco —Usa Rayo burbuja —la fuerte ráfaga de burbujas golpeó una tras otra a la tipo fantasma, haciéndola caer.

— ¡Misdreavus! —gritó Bakura.

—Rayo burbuja una vez más.

—Usa Psicorrayo —contrarrestó el albino.

Con lentitud, Misdreavus logró volver a flotar y usó su psicorrayo para frenar las potentes burbujas. El choqué duró alrededor de un minuto, creando destellos arcoíris en medio de la arena.

— ¡Ahora usa puya nociva! —mandó de improviso Chuck. Cuando las burbujas y la fuerza psíquica dejaron de chocar, Poliwrath corrió con mucha agilidad hacia Misdreavus con una mano tensa y brillando en morado.

— ¡Esquívalo! —Misdreavus no alcanzó a poner suficiente distancia, recibió el golpe venenoso de lleno, cayendo al suelo con los ojos como remolinos —No… Misdreavus —Bakura tensó sus manos, levantando de a poco la pokeball de la tipo fantasma —gracias pequeña, regresa —la atrajo de vuelta a la esfera rojiblanca —lo siento, fue mi culpa —murmuró a la ball mientras Chuck celebraba su logro.

—Misdreavus no puede continuar, Poliwrath gana este duelo.

— ¡Poliii! —el pokemon golpeo sus puños entre sí.

— ¡Así se hace Poliwrath! —felicitó orgulloso.

Ryou abrazó más a Glaceon —Muy bien Honchkrow, yo te elijo —mandó a su pokemon recién evolucionado.

— Krowwww —el pokemon volador-siniestro extendió a todo lo que daban sus alas, imponiendo su presencia.

—Muy bien, listos para la segunda ronda —el arbitro alzó sus banderas de nuevo.

—Poliwrath, Rayo Burbuja —se adelantó Chuck.

—Evádelo y usa Impresionar —Honchkrow batió sus alas, dando un perfecto giro en el aire para luego lanzarse en picada hacia su adversario, ejecutando el movimiento de tipo fantasma.

Poliwrath retrocedió.

— ¡Ahora usa Juego Sucio! —Honchkrow atacó de frente, tomando a Poliwrath con sus patas para levantarlo y luego azotarlo contra el suelo.

—Poliwrath, Rayo de hielo —tambaleante, Poliwrath se levantó para lanzar su rayo de hielo.

—As Aéreo —Honchkrow uso la voltereta del as aéreo para girar fácilmente alrededor del rayo y luego impactar contra el pokemon renacuajo, debilitándolo — ¡así se hace!

—Poliwrath no puede continuar, Honchkrow es el ganador.

—Muy bien —rio Chuck —me gusta tu estilo chico —regresó a su pokemon agotado —pero esto se acaba aquí.

Primeape saltó desde el lado de Chuck al sitio donde antes estaba Poliwrath.

—Que comience el último asalto —indicó el referí.

—Primeape, rápido usa Puño Trueno —indicó el líder.

—Ugh, tiene puño tueno —murmuró Ryou preocupado, eso podría significar un serio problema.

— ¡Multiplicación! —Honchkrow creó varias réplicas de sí mismo, provocando que Primeape fallara.

—En ese caso usa Tumba de Roca —ahora Primeape golpeó el suelo, provocando que por todo el campo se levantaran formaciones rocosas que golpearon a todas las copias, dejando al original a la vista, que los evadió por poco.

— ¡As Aéreo! —el pokemon del albino dio una nueva voltereta y embistió contra el tipo lucha.

—Puño hielo.

La coalición levantó una leve cortina de polvo, gracias a que destrozó una columna de roca que había quedado del ataque anterior.

—Honchkrow no puede continuar, Primeape es el ganador y la victoria es para el líder Chuck —declara el árbitro.

Ryou se cubrió la boca con las manos y se levantó de inmediato mientras veía a Bakura caminar con la cabeza gacha hacia donde Honchkrow cayó, sosteniéndolo un poco —lo siento, fue mi error —le murmuró a su pokemon, que recuperó la conciencia solo para cubrirle el hombro con su ala y negar con la cabeza —gracias… toma un largo descanso —lo regresó a su pokeball y se puso en pie —gracias por la batalla —se inclinó frente a Chuck para luego darse la vuelta con intenciones de salir.

—Estaré esperando cuando quieras la revancha, jovencito —le dijo el líder, llevándose los puños a las caderas.

—Sí, por supuesto —se detuvo, lo suficiente para que Ryou lo alcanzara.

El menor le obsequió una sonrisa cálida —Ven, vamos a~ —fue interrumpido por la voz de Chuck.

—Oye, príncipe del hielo —lo llamó algo burlón —hablando de revanchas, quiero que tengas una batalla conmigo —lo desafió.

Bakura abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que los estudiantes de Chuck lo miraron impresionados — ¿Qué? —murmuró, volteando a verlo.

—Sí, había estado pensando en retar a la liga, quiero postularme como nuevo miembro de la Elite 4 ¿sabes? Creo que ya llegó el momento de jubilar al buen Koga —ríe un poco.

Ryou frunció el ceño, obligándose a contar mentalmente hasta diez para guardar la calma. Nunca había mantenido buenas relaciones con Chuck como líder de gimnasio ya que, consciente o inconscientemente, este siempre había menospreciado o subestimado su lugar como campeón regional dado su amor por los pokemons de tipo hielo, al tener esta ventaja de tipo con sus pokemons luchadores. Sin embargo, fue educado para ser una persona educada y humilde, que respetaba a sus mayores, por lo que siempre trataba de mantener la calma.

Pero esto estaba rayando sus límites.

—Sabes que si pretendes desafiarme, debes pasar antes por la Elite 4 —le recordó el campeón, encogiéndose de hombros —ya sabes, políticas de la liga —dijo como si nada.

—Creí que el campeón no se negaría a un combate, además, será solo un uno contra uno —le regresó Chuck, tronándose los nudillos —vamos niño, me hace falta un buen desafío, últimamente no vienen retadores interesantes al gimnasio.

Ryou sintió, a través de la mano que tenía en el hombro de Bakura, la tensión del mismo, el mayor apretó los puños al sentirse incluido en el comentario, audiblemente despectivo, independiente de que esa hubiese sido la intensión de Chuck o no.

— ¿Qué forma de hablar es esa para un líder de gimnasio? —dijo Ryou molesto, al ver que Bakura se mantenía cabizbajo, aun cuando Umbreon se trepó a sus hombros —cada entrenador es como un diamante en bruto, cuyo talento que se va puliendo al pasar entre líderes de gimnasio y los desafíos que el viaje les impone —dijo serio —nuestro deber como entrenadores reconocidos y experimentados es ser maestros y guías para que sepan esforzarse a cumplir sus metas… parece que tú has olvidado algo básico —Ryou se paró derecho, confrontando a Chuck con la mirada —y si para recordártelo debo vencerte pues que así sea —los ojos chocolates se afilaron — ¡Acepto tu desafío! Tendremos una batalla aquí y ahora.

El gimnasio se llenó de murmullos por parte de los aprendices de Chuck _"¿Ese es el campeón?" "¡El maestro va a enfrentarse al campeón!" "Esto es tan emocionante" "Yo también quiero llegar a ese nivel" "Que bueno que vinimos a entrenar hoy"_

—Ryou… yo

—Sé que Honchkrow y Misdreavus necesitan atención, pero, podrías quedarte a ver mi batalla ¿por favor? —le pidió en voz baja, al ver que Chuck se había quedado mudo tras su discurso —prometo que no demoraremos mucho y podremos ir al centro pokemon.

Bakura sintió algunas emociones chocar en su interior como un enjambre de Butterfree. Por un lado deseaba ver como Ryou le pateaba el trasero a Chuck, como si fuese a vengar su derrota; por otro lado no tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ryou desempeñarse tan magníficamente en el campo de batalla, recordándole que no estaba ni mínimamente a su altura.

— ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? —le preguntó de regreso en un débil susurro.

Ryou le sonrió cálidamente, absteniéndose a tomar su mano o abrazarlo frente a todos —porque eres la persona que me gusta y me haría mucha ilusión que estuvieras aquí alentándome —le respondió simplemente.

Bakura se sintió sonrojar ante semejante respuesta —buena suerte, aunque no la necesitas —dijo, dando a entender que se quedaría.

—Me gustaría un beso de buena suerte, pero creo que me bastaré con eso —le respondió coqueto al oído, antes de que el otro se alejara —pero si gano espero un premio —añadió antes de ponerse firme en su lado del campo, dándole un asentimiento al árbitro cuando Bakura fue a sentarse un poco alejado de los alumnos de Chuck.

—Este será un duelo no-oficial entre el líder de gimnasio Orquídea, Chuck y el campeón de la liga de Jotho, Ryou —empezó el chico —según lo pactado cada uno usará un solo pokemon.

—Yo elijo a mi Machoke —arrojó una pokeball al campo, su Primeape estaba de nuevo a su lado.

—Muy bien —Ryou tomó una de sus pokeballs, dándole un pequeño beso antes de arrojarla —Weavile, ven a ayudarme.

Hubo una exclamación general de asombro entre los estudiantes del dojo, por lo que Bakura sacó su pokedex, apuntando al pokemon de Ryou.

 **Weavile, el Pokémon garra afilada. Weavile es la forma evolucionada de Sneasel, Se dice que es muy inteligente y que sus ojos lo ven todo. Se comunica con sus compañeros usando sus garras para dejar marcas misteriosas en las superficies de árboles y piedras.**

—Es un pokemon de tipo hielo y siniestro —observó sorprendido.

—Vaya, vaya. Parece que estás muy confiado jovencito —se quejó el líder.

—Tu como líder de gimnasio deberías saber mejor que nadie que la compatibilidad de tipos no es lo que define el resultado de un combate —Ryou le dirigió una mirada de reojo a Bakura, guiñándole un ojo —si no el lazo que tenga el entrenador con su pokemon. **(N/A: es aquí donde debería haber puesto a Glalie en vez de a Weavile y poner ¡Megaevolucióoon! xD pero no)**

—Weeeeeevail.

—Maaaaachok —el pokemon de Chuck gritó igual, como en defensa de su entrenador.

— ¡Pueden comenzar! —el árbitro levantó las banderas.

—Tienes el primer movimiento —cedió Ryou, acomodando parte de su cabello por sobre su hombro hacia atrás.

—Machoke, usa Foco energía —mandó el líder. Machoke rugió en respuesta, rodeándose de un aura rojiza.

— ¿Lista para bailar, Weavile? —Bakura lo miró extrañado al oírlo. Con una sonrisa serena Ryou empezó a mover su pie de arriba a abajo mientras con su mano derecha golpeaba el costado de su muslo, creando un suave ritmo.

En respuesta, Weavile levantó un brazo hacia arriba y otro lo extendió al costado, formando una 'L', luego dio un salto como de ballet hacia un lado; de inmediato intercambio la posición de sus brazos, saltando hacia el lado contrario; todo al ritmo de Ryou. Bakura pronto se dio cuenta que entre más aceleraba el ritmo, Weavile rodeaba a Machoke con su danza a la vez pequeñas ilusiones de espada la rodeaban a ella.*

— ¡Golpe Karate! —Chuck hizo la mímica del movimiento, estirando la mano derecha con cuatro dedos extendidos. Machoke saltó para ejecutar el ataque.

—Multiplícate —Weavile creó unas ocho copias de sí misma que rodearon a Machoke, sin dejar de bailar —continua con tu Danza espada —ahora marcaba el ritmo con suaves palmadas.

—Puntapié —ordenó Chuck. Machoke se agachó, apoyándose en el piso con sus manos para hacer una barrida giratoria con su pie derecho, deshaciendo las copias, sin embargo la Weavil original pudo evadirlo, saltando hacia atrás y haciendo algunas vueltas de carro para quedar de manos —Ahora usa Sumisión.

—Usa Puño hielo —Ryou dio un ligero pisotón al suelo y Weavile lo comprendió, golpeando con sus garras hechas puño y envueltas en escarcha al suelo, creando un pasillo de hielo que hizo tambalear al Machoke —ahora usa Juego Sucio —usando a su favor el impulso con el que iba Machoke a atacarla, Weavile lo sujetó con manos y piernas para hacerlo girar y luego estamparlo contra el piso —así se hace.

Bakura solo observaba callado, pero admirando ese estilo tan peculiar y único de Ryou " _pareciera que tiene una estrategia para contrarrestar todo_ "

—Machoke, resiste ahí ¡Foco Energía!

—Usa Puño hielo, Weavile —se adelantó Ryou, con una sonrisa más animada.

Y Chuck vio su oportunidad — ¡Tajo Cruzado!

—Weavile, esquívalo —la tipo hielo-siniestro saltó de nuevo para evadir el movimiento pero Machoke logró golpearla un poco, haciendo un daño considerable gracias al movimiento previo y terminó en el suelo —ay no, Weavile, resiste —expresó preocupado.

— ¡Tajo Cruzado una vez más!

Ryou tuvo que pensar rápido —Canto Helado* —los grandes fragmentos de hielo crearon una especie de barrera entre ella y Machoke, dándole tiempo para levantarse y reponerse —es hora de terminar ¡Puño hielo!

—Evádelo —mando Chuck.

Sin embargo, aquello fue una combinación de factores: la capa de hielo en el piso hizo que Machoke tuviera dificultades para moverse bien y los fragmentos de hielo clavados le dieron a Weavile puntos de impulso para saltar hacia su contrincante, al que le cayó una lluvia de puñetazos helados que lo dejó congelado, literalmente.

El lugar estaba en un silencio de ultra tumba.

—Machoke no puede continuar, Weavile es el ganador y la victoria es para el campeón Ryou.

La tensión era palpable hasta que Umbreon saltó de los brazos de Bakura para llegar con Ryou, dando un par de saltitos animados, como felicitando al albino. Pronto, los estudiantes y la esposa de Chuck aplaudieron al combate, a lo que Bakura se levantó para ir junto a Ryou, que agradecía a su Weavile.

—Fue un gran combate —le dijo en voz baja el mayor.

—Gracias Bakura —le sonrió mientras acariciaba suavemente la cresta roja de Weavile —y a ti, estuviste grandiosa como siempre —le dijo a su pokemon, quien respondió con una sonrisa —te mereces un buen descanso, regresa —lo tocó suavemente con la esfera para regresarlo —Bien, es hora de irnos —ahora, con Glaceon en brazos, se giró a mirar a la esposa de Chuck —gracias por la comida, estuvo deliciosa —se inclinó en agradecimiento, junto con Bakura, para luego volver la mirada a Chuck, que estaba en el suelo junto a su Machoke, dándole suaves palmadas y palabras de consuelo —nos veremos después Chuck —se despidió con voz algo más dura, esperaba que el líder recapacitara sobre su actitud.

Y sin más, salieron del dojo, ante las reverencias que los alumnos del castaño le dedicaban a Ryou. Chuck no dijo nada y los dejó marchar.

Caminaron en silencio hasta el centro pokemon donde Bakura dejó a sus dos cansados compañeros y al resto de su equipo para un chequeo normal; Ryou hizo lo mismo. Ya caia la tarde para entonces, por lo que pidieron una habitación también.

—Bajaré a llamar a Jasmine, quiero saber si Janina llegó bien y como sigue Sparkle —informó Ryou, luego de que ambos dejaran sus cosas en el cuarto.

—Vo-voy contigo —decidió el mayor. Era un poco raro estar sin Umbreon y Glaceon con ellos.

Ryou le dedicó una sonrisa, sabía que Bakura tenía mucho en que pensar así que no dijo más nada y bajó de nuevo a la recepción del Centro Pokemon para dirigirse a los videoteléfonos; buscó en su pokegear el número del gimnasio y marcó, para su sorpresa les contestó Janina.

— _Gracias a la medicina, Sparkle ya está un poco mejor_ —les informó la pequeña — _ah, pero creo que Jasmine necesita un poco más de tiempo para estar preparada para una batalla_ —añadió, pensando que ese era el motivo de la llamada.

Ryou miró de reojo a Bakura, cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la pared a su lado, había desviado la mirada tras el comentario de la niña —oh, no te preocupes por eso, Bakura y yo nos quedaremos unos días más aquí en ciudad Orquídea —le dijo tranquilamente —dile a Jasmine que esté tranquila y se concentre en Sparkle, puede llamarme cuando todo esté más en calma.

— _De acuerdo chicos_.

—Nos vemos luego Janina, cuídense.

— _Ustedes también, hasta pronto_ —cortó la comunicación.

—Ryou…

El menor le sonrió —vamos a descansar un poco —le tomó de la mano y lo jaló escaleras arriba de vuelta a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Lo siento.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —preguntó ladeando la cabeza, mientras lo veía sentarse en la cama.

—Por no seguir tu consejo —tomó la piedra noche de su bolsillo y Ryou comprendió que se refería a la evolución de Misdreavus.

—Oye, eso no importa —Bakura lo miró con sus ojos apagados —todos cometemos errores, pero estos nos ayudan a superarnos si es que sabemos tomar una derrota y convertirla en aprendizaje —aconsejó con una sonrisa —combatiste contra Chuck y le viste pelear conmigo, estoy seguro de que sabrás utilizar dicha experiencia a tu favor para mejorar y la próxima vez el resultado será muy diferente —se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Por qué tienes tanta confianza en mí? —Bakura ladeó el cuerpo hacia Ryou, subiendo una pierna a la cama.

El menor le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta, y sin pensárselo mucho, se le sentó a horcajadas a Bakura, colocándole ambas manos en las mejillas —porque sé que tienes el talento y el potencial para llegar tan lejos como tú quieras —le dijo con seguridad —esa chispa que tienes, tu perseverancia, tu pasión, tu carácter… realmente me hace vibrar —le acarició las mejillas con los pulgares, manteniendo en todo momento el contacto visual —es lo que me cautivó de ti, hace que incluso quiera seguir mejorando porque me recuerdas a cuando yo iniciaba mi viaje… ese deseo de ser el mejor junto a los pokemons que quieres, que creen en ti como su entrenador… de llegar a la cima —Bakura estaba tan sorprendido ante todo lo que le estaba diciendo Ryou que ni siquiera le importó sonrojarse —todo eso me encanta de ti.

—Ryou… —los ojos de Bakura temblaron, conmovido ante el discurso del nombrado. Llevó sus manos a la cintura del menor, acariciándolo sutilmente, a lo que este sonrió, moviéndose para empezar a depositar pequeños besos en la frente, la nariz y las mejillas de Bakura, para luego robarle un fugaz beso de sus labios — ¿este es mi premio de consolación? —murmuró en un tono más seductor, inclinándose para robarle ahora un beso de vuelta.

El menor movió la cabeza —quizás… o estoy exigiendo mi premio por haber ganado —le recordó.

—Entonces ven aquí —sujetándolo mejor de las caderas, Bakura se levantó para ponerlo contra la pared más cercana, provocando un quejido del menor, en especial cuando le levantó ambos brazos sobre la cabeza, sosteniendo sus dos muñecas con una mano mientras se apropiaba su boca sin pudor alguno, rodeándole la cintura con el brazo libre para tenerlo más pegado a su cuerpo, a lo que Ryou le rodeó las caderas con sus piernas instintivamente.

—Mgh —Ryou jadeó cuando Bakura lamió sus labios antes de colar su lengua entre los mismos, explorando el interior de su boca con ansias —Bakura —gimió bajito cuando la traviesa lengua del mayor se deslizó por su cuello.

—Eso es… di mi nombre —murmuró el aludido, moviendo insistentemente de arriba a abajo su lengua por el cuello de Ryou, al darse cuenta de lo mucho que disfrutaba de esa caricia, intercalando pequeños besos y mordidas que provocaron a Ryou retorcer sus manos sujetas, hasta que pudo por lo menos aruñar parcialmente el tapiz de la pared.

A Bakura le encantaba, no solo las maravillosas reacciones que Ryou tenía a su toque, también el delicioso olor tenue a vainilla que emanaba de la piel blanca a su merced.

—Kura —lo llamó en un suave jadeo.

Reticente se separó de su delicioso cuello solo para observar el hermoso rostro, suavemente sonrojado, los ojos brillantes y los labios aun rojizos y húmedos por sus besos. Ryou se veía aún más lindo si es que eso era posible.

Al verlo así, Bakura simplemente le soltó las manos para sostenerlo, esta vez de su trasero, y llevarlo de vuelta a la cama. Acorralándolo entre el lecho y su cuerpo para volver a besarlo, a la vez que aventuraba una de sus manos por entre la playera del menor.

 **-o-**

Yami se encontraba en la recepción del centro pokemon, viendo las noticias en la pantalla mientras esperaba que Yugi volviese de los videoteléfonos.

Habían quedado de dirigirse a ciudad Marina, que era la más cercana con gimnasio, sin embargo la enfermera Joy les había comentado que las zonas de acceso estaban cerradas, pues la ciudad estaba experimentando algunos problemas con la central de energía; dado esto, Yugi decidió llamar directamente al gimnasio, sin embargo, se encontró con la ausencia del líder, la misma información y la promesa de un aviso en cuanto todo volviera a estar en orden.

—Yami, siento decir que no podremos ir a ciudad Mari~ —las palabras de Yugi fueron interrumpidas por la voz de la reportera en la televisión, que ganaron su atención.

— _Tenemos más información respecto al intento de robo de la Flauta de los Mares de esta mañana_.

— ¿La Flauta de los Mares? —Yugi fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a su novio en el sofá, colocando una tez seria que capto de inmediato la curiosidad del oji-vino.

— _Por fortuna el transporte hizo un aterrizaje de emergencia exitoso y nadie resultó herido_ —en la tv se mostraba una imagen de un avión, aterrizado en campo abierto y rodeado de algunas camionetas-patrulla — _Acabamos de recibir un informe de la oficial Jenny que estaba en el transporte al momento del incidente y dice que los responsables de este atentado son una banda de criminales que han empezado a causar ligeros disturbios en el último mes alrededor de las regiones de Jotho, Sinnoh y el archipiélago Naranja._

— ¿En Jotho? —repitieron los tricolores a la vez — ¿archipiélago… naranja? —añadió Yami con extrañez.

— _Por el momento, sus actividades no parecen tener relación alguna, por lo que sus objetivos, siguen siendo un misterio para la policía internacional. Al momento del robo, la reliquia: La Flauta de los Mares, estaba en proceso de ser transportada del museo de Ciudad Eterna para dirigirse al centro de investigación histórica de pueblo Celestic, el cual ha reforzado su seguridad dado el reciente intento de robo_.

—Esta es una situación muy seria —dijo la enfermera Joy, acercándose a los tricolores al ver que más entrenadores avistaban la noticia —y está programado que Cintia vuelva pronto.

Yugi tembló ligeramente, pero lo suficiente para que Yami lo notara — ¿Cintia se dirige a Pueblo Celestic? —quiso confirmar el oji-amatista.

—Sí, ella es originaria de ese lugar —le dijo la enfermera.

—Lo sé, su abuela está a cargo del centro de investigaciones… ¿por qué nadie me informó de esto? —se quejó para sí, encogiéndose un poco mientras la gente se dispersaba.

—Essss Espeon —Yugi bajó la mirada a su compañera, quien se notaba inquieta.

— ¿Es serio, verdad? —le preguntó, arrodillándose frente a ella, a lo que su pokemon asintió —muy bien —soltó un suspiró y le tendió los brazos para que ella subiera —Yami, necesito hablar contigo —le dijo serio a lo que el oji-vino asintió y le siguió al patio trasero del lugar, donde estaban las arenas de combate para entrenar.

—Yugi ¿Qué es la flauta de los mares? ¿Y quién es Cintia? —consultó el mayor, antes de que Yugi pudiera decir una palabra.

—Cintia es mi predecesora, quiero decir que es la campeona anterior de Sinnoh —explicó, a lo que Yami abrió los ojos como platos —la Flauta de los Mares es una reliquia muy antigua, en realidad es una ocarina relacionada con una vieja leyenda famosa de Isla Shamouti que habla sobre un poderoso pokemon legendario —explicó superficialmente —fue traída Sinnoh para evitar que desastres que sucedieron siglos atrás en aquel lugar se repitan… pero parece que hay nuevos problemas —Yugi lanzó un suspiro al cielo —escucha… esto es algo de lo que debo hacerme cargo, tengo ir a Pueblo Celestic así que —aunque no quería hacerlo, le miró a los ojos —creo que tendremos que separarnos por un tiempo —Yami frunció el ceño, sin comprender a que venía semejante comentario —mi deber es velar por aquella reliquia y ver que las personas que están tras su intento de robo sean detenidas, es mi deber para con Sinnoh… y tú tienes que seguir con tu viaje.

—No lo haré —dijo firme —no voy a permitir que vayas solo, Yugi ¿y si te ocurre algo? —se quejó.

El menor negó con la cabeza —sabes que puedo cuidarme solo y no puedo eludir esto, es mi responsabilidad.

—No estoy diciendo que evitaré que vayas… quiero decir que iré contigo —afirmó seguro.

—Yami…

—Dijiste que ciudad Marina no está accesible por ahora, bien, pues iré contigo a pueblo Celestic.

—Aun puedes dirigirte a ciudad Canalave o a Snowpoint —contradijo —no permitiré que mis asuntos interrumpan tu entrenamiento o tu viaje —llevó una mano a la mejilla de Yami mientras le dirigía una suave sonrisa —sabes que es lo mejor.

—No, no lo es —Yami colocó su mano sobre la de Yugi —somos novios, _Aibou_ , tus asuntos también me incumben y no voy a dejarte solo en esto, es mi última palabra —Yugi no podía seguir negándose a la mirada severa que Yami le estaba dando.

—…Está bien —se resignó al fin en un suspiro, tampoco iba a negar que le parecía muy dulce que Yami se preocupara tanto por él, así que lo besó —gracias —murmuró al separarse de sus labios —pero si veo que la situación se alarga, seguirás tu viaje sin mi y prometo que te alcanzaré en cuanto puedo.

—No será necesario —determinó el otro, no queriendo alargar la discusión.

—Esperemos que no… —susurró —Bien, debemos irnos.

 **Continuará…**

 ***As Aéreo: Golpe aéreo =60 de potencia y nunca falla.  
*Weavile está usando danza espada, a quien no se haya dado cuenta.  
*Sneasel puede tener canto helado por movimiento huevo.**

 **Lamento la demora, mi inspiración se centró en otros fics, ya saben cómo es esto pero ¡hey! Espero haberlo compensado con las pequeñas sorpresas que nos trajo este cap.  
¿Qué piensan al respecto? La reacción de Bakura ante la derrota fue similar a la de Yami o no? Qué les pareció la batalla de Ryou? Y por sobre todo ¿qué opinan respecto a lo de 'la Flauta de los Mares'? el objeto como tal no se llama así, pero si aparece en Pokémon, y le daré un ligero cambio a sus características ya que, en el anime es una ocarina común pero yo la pondré relacionada de verdad con el pokemon legendario al que me estoy refiriendo.  
Si eres uno de esos que estuvo presente en las primeras generaciones de pokemon seguro que te haces una sospecha que esté encaminada, dada también la presencia de Articuno y su relación con Ryou.**

 **Yo dejo esta información por aquí y esperaré a leer sus comentarios *inserte emoji carita sonriente de demonio morado***

 **Nos leemos, Ja ne~nya**

 **Sgt capitulo:** _ **El robo de la Flauta de los Mares**_


	20. El robo de la Flauta de los Mares

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Será que me regalan a Akefia y una Umbreon?**

 **xD**

— _Tenemos más información respecto al intento de robo de la Flauta de los Mares de esta mañana._

— _¿La Flauta de los Mares? —Yugi fue rápidamente a sentarse junto a su novio en el sofá, colocando una tez seria que capto de inmediato la curiosidad del oji-vino._

— _Por fortuna el transporte hizo un aterrizaje de emergencia exitoso y nadie resultó herido —en la tv se mostraba una imagen de un avión, aterrizado en campo abierto y rodeado de algunas camionetas-patrulla —Acabamos de recibir un informe de la oficial Jenny que estaba en el transporte al momento del incidente y dice que los responsables de este atentado son una banda de criminales que han empezado a causar ligeros disturbios en el último mes alrededor de las regiones de Jotho, Sinnoh y el archipiélago Naranja._

— _¿En Jotho? —repitieron los tricolores a la vez — ¿archipiélago… naranja? —añadió Yami con extrañez._

.

—Dijiste que ciudad Marina no está accesible por ahora, bien, pues iré contigo a pueblo Celestic.

— _Tu aun puedes dirigirte a ciudad Canalave o a Snowpoint —contradijo —no permitiré que mis asuntos interrumpan tu entrenamiento o tu viaje —llevó una mano a la mejilla de Yami mientras le dirigía una suave sonrisa —sabes que es lo mejor._

— _No, no lo es —Yami colocó su mano sobre la de Yugi —somos novios, Aibou, tus asuntos también me incumben y no voy a dejarte solo en esto, es mi última palabra —Yugi no podía seguir negándose a la mirada severa que Yami le estaba dando._

—… _Está bien —se resignó al fin en un suspiro, tampoco iba a negar que le parecía muy dulce que Yami se preocupara tanto por él, así que lo besó —gracias —murmuró al separarse de sus labios —pero si veo que la situación se alarga, seguirás tu viaje sin mi y prometo que te alcanzaré en cuanto puedo._

— _No será necesario —determinó el otro, no queriendo alargar la discusión._

— _Esperemos que no… —susurró —Bien, debemos irnos._

 **20\. El robo de la Flauta de los Mares**

Dado que no pudo convencer a su novio de seguir por aparte, Yugi llamó a su Flygon y en poco más de una hora ya se encontraban en territorio de Pueblo Celestic, dada la urgencia del asunto, por lo que al acercarse Yugi dejó que su pokemon dragón-tierra descansara del vuelo y, a lomos de Arcanine y Luxray, Yugi y Yami se encaminaron al centro de investigación histórico del lugar.

—Wow, es enorme —murmuró Yami, cuando vio que Luxray frenaba.

—Bienvenido al centro de investigación histórica de Celestic, las famosas Ruinas Celestic se encuentran justo detrás, allí se descubrió una de las dos reliquias más importantes de la región de Sinnoh —le dijo el menor con una pequeña sonrisa para luego volver su vista al frente.

La entrada del lugar estaba rodeada por al menos seis patrullas de policía y afuera había una mujer joven de larguísimo pelo rubio con ojos grises y vestida de negro, juntó a una señora mayor de canoso pelo apenas rubio hasta los hombros, que usaba una distintiva bata blanca y varios policías.

La joven dama no tardó en reparar en la presencia de los tricolores, centrándose en el oji-amatista.

—Ah, pero si eres tú, Yugi —saludó con una sonrisa amistosa.

—Cintia —correspondió el menor, bajándose de lomos de su pokemon, igual que Yami —Carolina… ha pasado tiempo.

—Mmm ¿Quién es el jovencito? —Yami se tensó un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que se referían al él.

—Permítanme presentarlos, Yami, ella es Carolina, directora del centro de investigaciones y su nieta, Cintia —expresó el tricolor —él es Yami Atemu, es un aspirante a la liga que vino de Unova.

—Un placer conocerlas —se inclinó respetuosamente.

—El placer es nuestro —se adelantó Cintia — ¿acaso viajas junto con Yugi? —preguntó curiosa, con una bella sonrisa adornando sus facciones.

—Así es —el tricolor menor se sonrojo tras volver al ser el foco de atención de los ojos grises… conocía bastante bien a Cintia.

—Ejem —el oji-amatista carraspeó, antes de que se fueran más por las ramas —con todo respeto a ambas me gustaría mucho saber porque no fui informado directamente de lo ocurrido esta mañana —se cruzó de brazos, mirando a Cintia con una seriedad que Yami no le conocía.

—No hay porque alarmarse tanto Yugi, acaba de regresar cuando sucedió el accidente, así que decidí hacerme cargo del asuntó —le respondió la rubia —el personal de la liga está colaborando con la policía local e internacional para dar con los responsables, seguramente por eso-

Yugi la interrumpió luego de un suspiro —escucha Cintia, sé que este es tu hogar y que es un asunto muy personal para ti por lo que no me opongo en lo absoluto a que estés al frente de la situación —dijo condescendiente —pero eso no quita que _ahora_ es mi responsabilidad estar al tanto de todo lo que pasa en Sinnoh y agradecería que algo como esto no se vuelva a repetir.

La rubia lo miró con sorpresa unos segundos, para luego realizar un pequeña inclinación de cabeza —tienes toda la razón, lo lamento mucho Yugi, no se volverá a repetir.

El tricolor menor dejó escapar la tensión del momento con otro suspiro, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa calmada a Cintia, siempre había tenido buenas relaciones con ella y aun tras vencerla la consideraba alguien a quien admirar de la cual aprender mucho —está bien.

Yami simplemente se quedó al margen de la conversación, acariciando la melena de su Arcanine con una mano.

—Vaya muchachito, te veo cambiado desde la última vez que nos vimos en persona —le dijo Carolina a Yugi —definitivamente asumir el cargo te ha forzado a madurar.

—Abuela, por favor —iba diciendo Cintia hasta que fue interrumpida por las joviales risas de un hombre.

—Jajaja, esa es la forma de saludar de Carolina —dijo el hombre que se acercaba con una mano en el bolsillo de su atuendo formal. Tenía largo cabello celeste, recogido en una coleta baja, la piel trigueña y ojos bicolor: uno turquesa y otro dorado, lucía un traje color lavanda sobre una camisa color hueso a juego con zapatos del mismo color y una corbata magenta.

—Vaya que hay muchos visitantes hoy —dijo Carolina —y aquí está uno con una bocota y pelito azul.

—Tú debes ser Dartz, el colega del que tanto me ha hablado mi abuela —se adelantó a recibir Cintia.

—En realidad es todo un honor conocer a entrenadores de tal renombre —se inclinó, llevándose una mano al pecho —aunque no me esperaba la presencia del actual campeón —dirigió sus ojos bicolor al pequeño tricolor quien respondió su saludo educadamente.

—Dartz es responsable de la mayor compañía multinacional de construcciones en Sinnoh —explicó la rubia, asombrando a los tricolores.

Carolina caminó hasta el peli-celeste —pongan atención a este hombre, es muy importante en estos lugares.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la nuca, ondeando sus largos cabellos —oh, ya basta, todos son muy amables —dijo con una sonrisa amable —pero en este punto prefiero que me consideren como un erudito amateur de la historia.

—Te trajo aquí tu preocupación por la Flauta de los Mares —expuso Carolina, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

Dartz la miró sorprendido para luego sonreír — ¡Exacto! Cuando supe del intento de robo sentí que debía hacer algo.

—Yugi… ¿soy el único al que este hombre le parece sospechoso? —murmuró Yami, inclinándose al oído de su novio con disimulo.

—No, Espeon no ha dejado de verlo desde que llego —le respondió el menor, mirando a su intranquila compañera.

Los tricolores y Dartz fueron invitados a pasar al museo por Carolina, mientras que en la entrada dos chicos con ropa de policía pero visiblemente algo jóvenes para tal cargo se 'reportaban' para hacer el cambio de guardia, teniendo un Anorith como pokemon acompañante.

—Es una gran colección la que tienen aquí —comentó Yami, viendo las paredes forradas en estantes llenos de libros de piso a techo.

—Desde tiempos antiguos nuestro pueblo ha tenido una conexión profunda con los legendarios guardianes del tiempo y el espacio —narró Carolina.

—El que ves a la derecha es Palkia, el pokemon que manipula el espacio, y el que está a tu izquierda es Dialga, el pokemon que controla del tiempo —le explicó Yugi, señalando las enormes pinturas a cada lado de la puerta por donde pasaban.

—Y a traves de toda mi extensa investigación de la historia del pueblo he adquirido montañas de material como resultado —siguió la mujer a cargo.

— ¿Dialga o Palkia están relacionados con el objeto que fue intentado robado? —preguntó Yami.

Yugi negó —las reliquias de Sinnoh que están relacionadas con nuestros guardianes se encuentran en otro lugar, bien protegidos. La Flauta de los Mares, como te explique antes, está relacionada con la Isla Shamouti y un pokemon que se cree, es originario de la región Jotho.

Yami asintió mientras entraban a una sala cerrada, donde había una gran tablilla de color ocre, notablemente antigua — ¿qué es eso?

—Es la leyenda de la Bestia de los Mares —le dijo Carolina.

Yugi se acercó junto con Yami — " _No perturben la armonía del fuego, hielo o rayo, no sea que los titanes produzcan destrucción sobre el mundo en el que ellos chocan. Aunque el gran guardián del agua surgirá para calmar la lucha, sola su canción fallará y la tierra se convertirá en cenizas… ¡Oh, Elegido! ¡En tus manos reúne a sus tres tesoros combinados, doma a la bestia de los mares!_ " —leyó el oji-amatista.

—La bestia de los mares… es el pokemon legendario que está relacionado con la flauta ¿no es así?

Yugi asintió para él con una sonrisa —se dice que la Flauta de los Mares puede emular la voz de la bestia, y con su canción calmará la lucha.

Yami admiró de nuevo la tablilla con ojos brillantes de asombro y curiosidad.

—Carolina, con tu permiso quisiera ir a revisar la Flauta de los Mares yo mismo —dijo Yugi.

—No te quedarás tranquilo hasta no verla ¿cierto? Eres igual a tu abuelo —rio la mujer —vamos, por aquí.

…

—Debido a nuestra alta seguridad, temo que no podrán quedarse demasiado tiempo —informó la oficial Jenny que estaba al frente de todo el equipo policial que cuidaba el lugar.

—Por supuesto, lo entendemos oficial —dijo Yugi condescendiente.

— ¿Algo que reportar? —preguntó la mujer de pelo turquesa, haciendo un saludo militar frente a los dos policías que vigilaban la puerta de acceso a la sala protegida donde reposaba la famosa reliquia. Uno de ellos dejaba entrever su flequillo lila bajo la gorra, y junto a ella había un Anorith.

—Todo en orden, mi fejecita —dijo el de flequillo, ambos correspondieron el saludo.

—Me adelantaré para abrir la puerta, pero mientras tanto ustedes vigilen bien.

— ¡Sí señor, digo, señora! —respondieron a la vez.

Carolina se adelantó a un panel de acceso donde enseñó una tarjeta y colocó su palma para ser escaneada, abriendo así la puerta y luego una reja que protegía un salón no muy grande con una columna de un metro sobre la cual reposaba una caja de cristal, cubriendo una ocarina de colores beige y azul.

—Ah, la Flauta de los Mares, su sola presencia recuerda al suave sonido de las olas chocando contra la costa, y la fuerza de las mareas —dijo Dartz, mirando con profunda admiración la reliquia.

Yami se inclinó a mirarla más de cerca mientras Yugi escaneaba con su vista cada parte de la habitación, intercambiando miradas con Espeon de vez en cuando.

—Cómo puedes ver, Yugi, todo aquí está bajo control y estricta seguridad.

—Sí Carolina, gracias.

—A decir verdad, me sorprende un poco que quieran robar esto —pensó Yami en voz alta, a ser sincero no sentía nada especial al contemplar el instrumento.

— ¿Cierto? —afirmó Dartz — ¿Cómo cualquier persona querer provocar disturbios en un elemento tan precioso como es el agua? —exclamó con pasión en su voz —la más grande maravilla del universo si me lo preguntan.

" _No lo decía exactamente por eso_ " pensó el oji-vino, guardándose el comentario.

—Ahí va de nuevo, nuestro Dartz es todo un naturalista —rio Carolina, avergonzando al de ojos bicolor.

El peliceleste miró disimuladamente un reloj en su mano, cuyo cronometro casi terminaba su cuenta regresiva.

De repente, todo comenzó a temblar.

Cintia y su abuela se abrazaron, tal como Yami y Yugi, dejando a sus pokemon en medio del abrazo. Dartz se tambaleó un poco, pero su semblante pasó a ser un tanto sombrío.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —dijo Yami.

—Parece una manada de Camerupt usando terremoto, todos a la vez —se quejó Yugi, mientras el temblor cedía.

— _Ha ocurrido un temblor en las ruinas, el área está plagada de Golbat_ —se anunció por el sistema de altavoces.

—Explosión en las ruinas —dijo Carolina preocupada, mientras salían del salón.

— ¿Golbat? —repitió Cintia.

—Deben ser los que quieren robar la Flauta —dijo la oficial Jenny, pues el avión en que este se transportaba había sido atacado con esos mismos pokemons.

—Escuadrone bloqueen las ruinas ahora —dictó la oficial Jenny a través de una radio —Escuadrón 4 cubran el área B y escuadrón 6 cubran el área C ¡Inmediatamente!

—Abuela ¿qué sucede? —preguntó la rubia cuando un ligero sonido de alarma se escuchó desde el sistema de seguridad de la puerta.

—Esto es extraño, las puertas no quieren cerrar.

— _La red del sistema de seguridad ha sido hackeado_ —le inormaron a la oficial por el radio — _hemos perdido el control por completo_.

La oficial apretó la mandíbula —eso significa que la Flauta está desprotegida.

—Debemos llevarla a otro lugar y rápido —indicó Cintia.

Yugi intercambió un asentimiento con la rubia —nosotros protegeremos la Flauta de los Mares.

—Debemos actuar de inmediato ¿listos para irnos?

— ¡Sí! —afirmaron Yugi y Yami al unísono.

— ¿Y qué pasa con ustedes dos? —la oficial miró ahora a los dos policías que estaban de guardia.

— ¡10-4 jefecita!

Afuera, tres helicópteros llegaban al centro de investigaciones. Una bola de humo fue lanzada entremedio de los oficiales y un hombre joven, muy musculoso y rubio de ojos azules se plantó junto a un Toxicorak y un Electrivire.

—Espeon ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Yugi cuando su pokemon saltó de su hombro, mirando en una dirección diferente a la que todo corrían, trasladando la flauta — ¿pasa algo afuera? —la tipo psíquico asintió.

—Yo iré a ver, ustedes adelántense —decidió el oji-vino.

—Yami… ten cuidado —previno Yugi.

—Sí, aibou —le dio un guiño antes de seguir a Espeon y a su Jolteon, quien corría a la par de la tipo psíquico.

Yugi y los demás siguieron hacia la salida, pero se les interpuso el mismo hombre rubio junto a su Electrivire y dos chicas más con trajes peculiares, respaldados por al menos cinco Golbat, un par de Crawdaunt y un Bronzor.

— ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?! —exigió Yugi.

El rubio intercambio un bien disimulado asentimiento con Dartz y los dos guardias que acompañaban al grupo antes de hablar —me sorprende que no reconozcas al Equipo Rocket, habiendo sido usted, joven campeón, uno de los responsables de la disolución del Equipo original —habló el rubio con voz calma y algo de burla.

—Equipo Rocket —gruñó Yugi, entonces aquellos dos payasos con los que se había estado topando no eran simples farsantes.

— ¿Qué tal si me entregas de una vez la Flauta de los Mares? —extendió su mano.

—Así que el ataque a las ruina solo fue un señuelo para distraernos y bajar nuestras defensas —dijo Cintia.

—Tal vez, señorita, deberías preocuparte de lo que está pasando ahora —dijo altivo el rubio —la verdad es que Bronzor puso a dormir a todo su equipo de seguridad afuera y Toxicroak debe estar vigilando a todos desde adentro —expuso.

Yugi pensó en su Espeon, la tipo psíquico lo sabía, esperaba que Yami no tuviese problemas.

—Están presenciando solo una pequeña parte del brillante plan del reformado Equipo Rocket —se regodeó el aun desconoció rubio.

—Di lo que quieras, no les daremos la Flauta de los Mares —se sobrepuso el tricolor, tomando dos de sus pokeballs en mano — ¡Gallade y Flygon, necesito su ayuda!

—No te dejaré, Principito ¡Bronzor, usa Hipnosis!

—Ahora Garchomp, baile de batalla —llamó Cintia a su pokemon más emblemático, sacándole una ligera sonrisa a Yugi —Karatazo*, ya —Garchomp fue más rápido y golpeó a Bronzor sin dejarle completar su movimiento.

El rubio gruñó —Electrivire, Cortina Plasma. Bronzor, regresa —mientras el tipo acero-psíquico era regresado, Electrivire clavó sus colas en el piso, descargando pequeñas ondas eléctricas que hicieron destellar toda la sala —bien hecho señorita Cintia, debo decir que en su momento te ganaste merecidamente el título de campeona.

La rubia lo ignoró —oficial Jenny, nos haremos cargo, deben proteger la Flauta.

—Sí, mantengan la guardia arriba.

—Desde luego oficial —aseguró Yugi.

—Dartz y abuela, vayan con ella —insistió la rubia.

—Vengan conmigo —le dijo la oficial a cargo, a los dos guardias con el Anorith.

— ¡Sí señora! —justo iban a dar la vuelta para buscar otra salida cuando fueron rodeados por otra chica más con el distintivo uniforme del equipo rocket, junto a cuatro secuaces y más Golbat.

—Fase cuatro completa, Raphael, reuniéndonos —se reportó la recién llegada, una pelirroja, al rubio.

—Estamos rodeados —gruñó por lo bajo la oficial.

—Lo supuse, había más de ellos afuera —dijo Yugi, volteando hacia los recién llegados con sus pokemons pendientes a Raphael y su Electrivire.

De repente, la cristalera del techo fue rota mientras una Eevee-evolución on caia al piso a la derecha de Yugi — ¡Jolteon! —un Toxicroak caía tras él, con uno de los pinchos en sus manos rezumbando veneno, listo para golpearlo — ¡Flygon!

Usando su Cola dragón, Flygon apartó de un solo latigazo al Toxicroak antes de que pudiera golpear al pokemon eléctrico.

— ¡Jolteon! —gritó Yami, asomándose con Espeon por el hueco que se había formado en el techo.

—Para ser totalmente honesto, de verdad no tenemos deseos de violencia excesiva —dijo Raphael, mientras Toxicroak se reagrupaba a su lado con Electrivire —solo dennos la flauta y nos iremos.

—No lo haremos —siguió firme Yugi, mientras Cintia tomaba otra de sus pokeballs — ¡no se llevaran nada de este lugar!

— ¡Gastrodon, dame tu fuerza de los mares! —llamó Cintia a su pokemon tipo agua-tierra, era un Gastrodon oeste, es decir, color rosa.

—Flygon —Yugi cabeceó hacia arriba para que su pokemon se acercara al techo y ayudara a Yami a bajar junto con su Espeon, mientras que recogía a Jolteon del suelo —Gallade, mantén la guardia alta y usa Danza Espada.

—Gastrodon ¡Roca Afilada ya!

Mientras que Gallade se rodeaba por varias espadas, Gastrodon lo hizo con fragmento de roca que lanzó hacia todos los Golbat.

—Increible, golpeó a todos —murmuró Yami mientras bajaba de un salto de lomos de Flygon, sacando su pokedex

 **Gastrodon, el Pokémon gusano de mar y forma evolucionada de Shellos. Gastrodon vive en las zonas superficiales del océano y su resistente concha protege su cuerpo.**

—Eso sí fue patético —se burló Carolina cuando vio que todos los Golbat de los recién llegados caer —apártense de nuestro camino antes de que los quitemos.

—No me gusta mucho presumir, pero creo que no tengo elección —volvió a hablar Raphael con su desesperante voz calmada. Electrivire y Toxicroak rugieron.

—Ay por favor —suspiró Cintia, segura de sí —a mí sí me gusta presumir —dijo con una sonrisa. Gastrodon y Garchomp también rugieron.

—Purugly, sal y usa Bola Sombra —mandó la pelirroja. El pokemon tigre-gato salió de su pokeball, lanzando de inmediato el movimiento tipo fantasma.

—Gallade, Puño Drenaje ahora —dirigió Yugi, aun con Jolteon en brazos. A gran velocidad Gallade se dirigió hacia Purugly con su brazo envuelto en un aura verde —salta —a la orden, evadió con facilidad la bola sombra y golpeó a su oponente.

—Toxicroak, Pulso Umbrio —mandó Raphael —Electrivire, Trueno.

Yugi se giró —Fylgon, contra Electrivire. Espeon, Pantalla de luz.

—Gastrodon, Agua Lodosa —apoyó Cintia —Yugi, no estás solo en esto —le sonrió la excampeona.

—Cierto, aibou —Yami sacó una pokeball —Lucario, a la batalla ¡Aura Esfera!

La pantalla de luz de Espeon frenó eficazmente el pulso umbrío mientras las olas lodosas se encausaron tras el aura esfera de Lucario para golpear al Toxicroak.

—Toxicroak, Puya nociva.

—Lucario, Garra de Metal.

Una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo empezó entre los dos tipo lucha, Toxicroak atacaba con los pinchos venenoso de sus manos mientras Lucario bloqueaba con sus alargadas garras.

El resto de los Golbat usaba Aire Afilado y los Crawdaunt Rayo Burbuja, por lo que todo se empezaba a llenar de humo entre tanta coalición de ataques.

El sonido de una pokeball siendo abierta fue ignorado por los arduos confrontamientos y de pronto un extraño polvo amarillo empezó flotar por el lugar, el Gastrodon de Cintia y el Lucario de Yami se quejaron pronto.

— ¿Qué está pasando? —pregunto el oji-vino, cubriéndose a medias la nariz con su manga.

—Es paralizador —dijo Cintia.

—Atrás Gallade, Rápido Flygon, dispérsalo con tus alas —dijo Yugi.

— ¡Oh no! —Para cuando el humo y el paralizador se disipó, el grito de Carolina atrajo la atención de todos, solo para darse cuenta de que la caja de cristal estaba vacía, la Flauta de los Mares no estaba y tampoco los dos guardias ni su Anorith.

—La Flauta —exclamó Cintia.

—Fueron esos dos, nos engañaron —gruñó Yami, refiriéndose a los falsos policías.

—Un Anorith… ¿cómo no nos dimos cuenta? —se quejó Yugi, empuñando una mano tras deducir la identidad de los que, a fin de cuentas, les habían hurtado la reliquia en sus narices.

—Hmm, dadas las circunstancias, me parece que ya no hay mucho más que hacer aquí —con su sonrisa prepotente, Raphael levantó una mano y a su chasquear de dedos todos los Golbat empezaron a zumbar, a revolotear y a salir, rompiendo las ventanas de la sala, haciendo a todos agacharse y cubrirse, lo que les dio la oportunidad a los vándalos de escapar.

— ¿Uh? ¿y el equipo rocket? —musitó la oficial cuando pudo ponerse en pie.

—Tal parece que fueron tras la Flauta de los Mares —dijo Dartz, en aparente calma.

— ¡También debemos ir! —dijo Yami.

—Espera Yami ¿qué hay de Lucario, Jolteon y Gastrodon? —el oji-vino dirigió su mirada a su pokemon eléctrico, casi desmayado en brazos de Yugi y luego a Lucario, quien era recorrido por destellos de la parálisis, igual que el Gastrodon de Cintia.

—Sé cómo te sientes, pero ahora debemos enfocarnos en los valientes pokemon que pelearon tan duro por nosotros —le dijo la rubia calmadamente, dirigiéndose a su propio pokemon paralizado.

Con preocupación en sus ojos, Yami tomó a Jolteon en brazos —amigos…

—Cintia tiene razón, ustedes dejen que nosotros nos encarguemos de la Flauta de los mares.

— ¡Oficial Jenny! —la detuvo el tricolor —es muy posible que la flauta ya esté en manos del equipo rocket —todos miraron a Yugi —estoy casi seguro de que esos "guardias" eran dos miembros más de su banda, con los que Yami y yo ya nos habíamos cruzado.

—Eso quiere decir que tenían todo fríamente planeado desde el inicio —reflexiono Carolina —para hacerse de un modo u otro con la Flauta.

La oficial asintió —gracias por la información, me retiro, estaremos en alerta y comunicaremos cualquier novedad —se llevó la mano a la frente antes de irse.

—Deben ir al centro pokemon, Cintia tú también —dijo Carolina.

—Iré —La rubia asintió y luego se dirigió a su pokemon dragón —Garchomp, sabes que hacer —el tipo dragón asintió y salió volando por el ya quebrado techo.

Yugi sacó otra de sus pokeballs —Flygon, Togekiss, cuento con ustedes también, registren la cuidad y los alrededores en busca del Equipo Rocket —ambos salieron tras Garchomp a la orden de Yugi.

—Dartz, lamento que tu visita halla resultado así —la rubia se dirigió al peliceleste, a lo que Espeon volvió a ponerse tensa.

—Está bien, fue mi culpa por querer ver la Flauta, perdónenme —se inclinó.

—Te equivocas, yo fui quien la sacó y la puso en peligro.

—Abuela…

—Gaa-galeid —el pokemon de Yugi ayudaba a Lucario a levantarse.

—Cintia… —la llamó Yugi.

—Sí, Gastrodon regresa, pronto estarás mejor.

—Lucario, gracias por tu ayuda, te llevaré con la enfermera Joy —la imitó Yami, regresando a su pokemon.

—Regresa Gallade, hiciste un excelente trabajo.

.

Rato después, ya estaban en una sala especial del Centro pokemon luego de que la enfermera y su Chansey se encargaran de los tres pokemon heridos.

—Yami has que Jolteon se tome esto después del desayuno y la cena —la pelirosa le tendió una bolsa de medicamentos —le ayudará a recuperarse por completo del veneno de Toxicroak.

—Sí, gracias.

—Lucario y Gastrodon están bien, con un poco más de reposo estarán como nuevos —les sonrió dulcemente al tricolor y a la rubia que estaban junto a las camillas donde reposaban sus pokemon, un poco más atrás, un callado Yugi cruzado de brazos se apoyaba contra la ventana —si me necesitan llámenme —se retiró para seguir con su trabajo.

—Aibou ¿qué ocurre? —le preguntó suavemente el tricolor mayor, acercándosele luego de guardar las medicinas.

—Si Jolteon no hubiera protegido a Espeon no estaría así —murmuró el campeón, mirando a la tipo psíquico acurrucada a un lado del pokemon apenas consciente, Yami había relatado brevemente como había sido su enfrentamiento previo con el pokemon de Raphael —lo siento.

Yami le sonrió —no es tu culpa, sabes muy bien lo que siente Jolteon por Espeon, la defendería aunque yo me opusiera —le rodeó los hombros con un brazo —así que no pienses en eso, ya oíste a Joy, él va a estar bien.

—Jooolt Joltion —afirmó con voz cansada el tipo eléctrico —dando una pequeña sonrisa, a lo que Espeon lamió su mejilla con ternura, activando su Refuerzo para ayudar a su compañero.

—Creo que… estás experimentando de primera mano la frase de aquellas ruinas, Yugi —dijo la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa, acariciando el lomo de su Gastrodon.

El tricolor se sonrojó un poco —supongo que sí.

— ¿Qué? —murmuró Yami, notablemente desconcertado.

— " _Cuando una vida se encuentra con otra, algo nuevo nacerá"_ —recitó la rubia.

—algo nuevo nacerá —repitió el oji-vino.

—Es la inscripción que se lee al pie de antiguas estatuas de los legendarios pokemons guardianes de la región Sinnoh que se encuentran en las ruinas de la plaza amistad —explicó Yugi —ya sabes, al norte de Ciudad Corazonada. Yami asintió recordando aquella tarde antes de su revancha con Fantina y todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos —esa frase prácticamente se convirtió en la filosofía de vida de Cintia —añadió mirando a la rubia con una sonrisa —recuerdo que nos lo dijiste cuando nos conocimos.

—Lo entiendo —dijo de pronto Yami, mirando a su Jolteon pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué cosa? —le pregunto Yugi.

—Tu y yo, aibou. Cuando nos conocimos, muchas cosas cambiaron para mí… yo mismo siento que cambié, para mejor —aun sabiendo que sus mejillas estaban coloradas, Yami miró a Yugi a los ojos.

El menor también se ruborizó, pero se acercó a abrazarlo —tú también significaste un cambio en mi vida y estoy totalmente feliz de que haya sido así… me enseñaste muchas cosas, muchas sensaciones nuevas.

—Algo nuevo se formó —murmuraron a la vez, sonriéndose mutuamente y recargando su frente en la del otro.

Cintia los miró asombrada, Yugi no solía ser así, ella conocía bien al chico tímido y respetuoso, siempre amable y atento con los demás, personas o pokemon. Ahora miraba al joven frente a él como si no hubiese más nadie a su alrededor, como si fuesen los únicos en el mundo y supo que seguramente para ellos era así; casi podía ver los lazos que los unían, la afinidad y complicidad que compartían. El corazón de la rubia se calentó de solo ver el cariño en los dos pares de ojos y la pureza en sus sonrisas. Cintia cerró los ojos, deseando con una sonrisa el poder encontrar a la persona que le haría sentir completa y feliz, tal como veía a Yugi en estos momentos.

.

En otra parte de la ciudad, dos conocidos malandrines disfrazados ahora de turistas y uno de ellos fingiendo ser una mujer embarazada caminaban como si nada por las calles de Pueblo Celestic, que estaba inundada de guardias, hasta que pudieron llegar al límite del bosque cerca de las ruinas, donde un Golbat los esperaba para guiarlos.

Una vez lejos de la policía y escondidos en las destrozadas ruinas, Weevil y Rex se quitaron sus disfraces, dejando ver al peliverde con la Flauta de los Mares protegida en una capsula, cuando se encontraron con Raphael y su escuadrón.

—Lo que hicieron fue muy arriesgado —los reprendió rubio.

—Oye, las órdenes eran obtener la Flauta de los Mares y aquí está —se quejó Weevil, acomodándose sus lentes.

—Sí, por cierto ¿dónde está el jefecito? —preguntó Rex.

—El señor Dartz aún se encuentra infiltrado con la directora del centro de investigaciones —informó Mars, la pelirroja del Purugly —tenemos que mantener un bajo perfil… todavía —añadió con una sonrisa macabra.

—Bien ¿Y cuál es el plan de escape? El pueblo entero está bajo vigilancia de la policía.

Raphael dirigió su mirada al cielo, a través del enorme hueco en el techo —nos reagruparemos con el escuadrón en ciudad Marina, aún falta para que podamos poner los planes del Jefe en marcha —explicó el rubio.

.

—Tokiiiiisu/Flaaaaaai.

—Está bien amigos, hicieron un excelente trabajo —consoló Yugi a sus pokemons que, junto al Garchomp de Cintia, se reportaban sin ninguna novedad del paradero del equipo Rocket a sus entrenadores.

—Gracias Garchomp, es hora de que tomes un buen descanso.

Caía la noche ya y los tricolores habían regresado al centro de investigaciones junto con Cintia para reencontrarse con Carolina, Dartz y la oficial Jenny.

Dos policías entraron de pronto —reporte —exigió la mujer policía.

—Aparentemente el equipo rocket ha conseguido salir del Pueblo —informó uno de ellos, dejando atónitos a los presentes.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió esto? Tenemos toda el área bajo vigilancia —se quejó la peliturquesa.

Los dos policías se replegaron ante el grito de la mujer —n-no lo sabemos con exactitud, pero unas patrullas vieron alejarse sus helicópteros hacia el Este.

—El escuadrón 3 los está siguiendo —informó el otro.

—Bien, iré de inmediato a la estación, debemos poner en alerta a toda la policía de Sinnoh —la oficial Jenny se disculpó y se retiró.

—Carolina, Cintia, lamento mucho la perdida de la Flauta —dijo el tricolor.

—Yugi, no lo digas como si no fuese importante para ti… debe ser duro comunicar esto en Jotho —le dijo la rubia condescendiente.

—Sí… debo de hablar con Ryou —suspiró el menor.

—Te prometo que me encargaré personalmente del seguimiento del equipo rocket, recuperaremos esa Flauta —la excampeona se acercó a colocar una mano en el hombro de cada tricolor —el equipo rocket deberá dar la cara uno de estos días pero es importante que ustedes vivan el día a día al máximo y trabajen en alcanzar sus sueños y esperanzas.

—Sé lo que intentas decirme, Cintia —Yugi cerró los ojos con una sonrisa —si el equipo Rocket ya no está aquí no hay razón para quedarnos más tiempo.

—Agradecemos mucho por la ayuda que nos brindaron hoy —añadió Carolina.

—Ha sido un día largo, deben ir a descansar —añadió Cintia.

—Sí, regresaremos al centro pokemon —dijo Yugi, levantándose del sofá con Espeon en brazos.

—Pasaré a verlos temprano para despedirme ¿está bien? —sonrió la rubia.

—Sí, que pasen todos buena noche —Yami imitó a Yugi para poder irse del centro, por suerte, ya habían pedido una habitación en el Centro Pokemon.

.

—Ahhh —Yugi soltó un profundo suspiró, tumbado en la cama, miraba su pokegear sin atreverse a hacer nada más.

—Aibou ¿qué sucede? —Yami regresó del baño con ropa fresca para dormir y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, secando parte de su cabello.

—No sé cómo voy a hacer esto —el campeón se cubrió los ojos con un brazo.

— ¿Llamar a Ryou? —preguntó sentándose a su lado, obteniendo una afirmación — ¿por qué? Tu primo está a cientos de kilómetros, no puede hacerte nada —bromeó, pero Yugi no respondió —vamos, tu primo no va a enojarse.

—No es eso, Yami… siento que voy a decepcionarlo.

—No será así —el oji-vino llevó su mano a la cabellera del menor —si Ryou te quiero tanto como he visto que lo hace, lo comprenderá. Además, realmente no es culpa tuya, no es como si tu hubieses tenido la Flauta todo este tiempo.

—Pero estuve ahí cuando se la llevaron… y no pude evitarlo —empuñó las manos con furia.

—Aibou… una batalla perdida no es lo mismo que perder la guerra —se inclinó para tomar las manos de Yugi y entrelazar sus dedos, dejando al descubierto sus ojos y el pokegear olvidado en la cama —ya verás que lograremos recuperar la Flauta y pararle los pies a esos indeseables del Equipo Rocket.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

—Claro que lo creo —Yami juntó sus narices —porque tú y yo juntos, podemos enfrentar lo que sea, sé que es así.

—Gracias Yami, no sé qué haría sin ti —los ojos del menor temblaron, antes de que ambos se unieran en un tierno beso.

—Vamos a descansar —le dio otro beso —podrás hablar con Ryou después —más besos.

—Está bien —dijo entre pequeñas risas, cuando los labios del oji-vino bajaron a su cuello.

Yami se levantó para dejar el pokegear junto a las cosas de Yugi y apagar las luces, miró a Jolteon profundamente dormido junto a Espeon con una sonrisa y luego regresó a la cama, ocupando su lugar y atrayendo a Yugi para que se acomodara en su pecho —dulces sueños, aibou.

—Duerme bien —bostezo —Yami —se acurrucó más entre sus brazos.

 **-o- En Jotho -o-**

A la mañana siguiente Bakura se despertó con el salir del sol, la habitación se veía agradable con la escasa luz y sobre todo, ver a Ryou acurrucado bajo su brazo, pegando la espalda a su pecho y dejándole sentir el tenue aroma de su pelo, que se había lavado antes de dormir, le provocaba cerrar los ojos, acomodarse con él y seguir durmiendo. Miró al pálido cuello, descubierto por el desacomodado camisón holgado que había usado de pijama y no pudo evitar sonreí al ver pequeños chupones rojizos allí, y los indicios de una mordida que sí era cubierta por la tela.

Suspiró, inhalando con gusto el aroma de su pelo. Su Ryou era tan apasionado y juguetón cuando estaban a solas.

Aun así, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se levantó y agarró su ropa para vestirse, dejando su chamarra roja en la cama junto a Ryou.

—Eh, Umbreon —le llamó bajito —despierta amigo.

—Bre… Breon —el tipo siniestro se espabiló de a poco, frotándose un ojo con su pata delantera mientras comprobaba a Glaceon a su lado.

—Ella está bien, anda, vamos a echar unas carreritas matutinas —dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eon? —Umbreon ladeó la cabeza sin comprender del todo a su entrenador, pero de igual manera usó su cola para mover la de Glaceon y poder escabullirse de su lado sin despertarla.

—Vamos a correr por la playa —le dijo el albino, colocándose sus tenis —hace rato que no hacemos un poco de ejercicio, vamos a perder la forma —pincho el centro del anillo en una de sus patas con el dedo índice.

Umbreon gruñó, él se mantenía en forma por las batallas y el entrenamiento, Bakura era quien debía mantenerse en forma. Una suave caricia entre sus orejas y la risa de su entrenador le hizo entender que solo estaba bromeando —Bre breon —el tipo siniestro apuntó con su pata a Ryou y a Glaceon.

— ¿Qué? Ellos estarán bien, solo saldremos un rato —su pokemon negó y volvió a insistir —oh, ya veo —al comprender lo que su compañero trataba de decir fue por un lápiz y una hoja, le dejó una nota a Ryou y tomó sus pokeballs y salió en silencio. Una vez en la playa se tomó un momento para sentir la brisa salada agitar su pelo y tomar un profundo respiro — ¡Vamos Umbreon! —echó a correr

… **Continuará**

 ***Karatazo/Demolición: ataque tipo lucha. 75 de daño, 100 de precisión. Causa daño y además elimina efecto de reflejo, pantalla de luz y velo aurora del oponente.**

 **Buenoooo bueno. Los malos empiezan a ponerse las pilas. Me pregunto si alguien ya sabe cual es su objetivo? No? Suposiciones? *le mandan chanclazos y tomates para que deje de ser pendeja y ponga a escribir* ok :'(**

 **Espero que les siga gustando el fic ^^**

 **¡Nos leemos la próxima Ja ne~nya!**


	21. Viajando entre islas

**Ni Pokemon ni Yu-Gi-Oh! Me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos creadores Satoshi Taijiri y Kazuki Takahashi. Yo solo los utilizo y junto en mis locas ideas de fan-girl-medio-fujoshi xD.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Será que me regalan a Akefia y una Umbreon?**

 **xD**

— _¿Eon?_

— _Vamos a correr por la playa, hace rato que no hacemos un poco de ejercicio, vamos a perder la forma._

— _Bre breon._

— _¿Qué? Ellos estarán bien, solo saldremos un rato… oh, ya veo —al comprender lo que su compañero trataba de decir fue por un lápiz y una hoja, le dejó una nota a Ryou y tomó sus pokeballs y salió en silencio. Una vez en la playa se tomó un momento para sentir la brisa salada agitar su pelo y tomar un profundo respiro — ¡Vamos Umbreon! —echó a correr._

 **21\. Viajando entre islas.**

Luego de corretearse un rato por la playa, Bakura y Umbreon se asentaron en una saliente rocosa al pie de un risco no muy alto.

—El día está agradable ¿no lo crees? —murmuró Bakura, mientras se retiraba la playera.

—Breooon —su pokemon afirmó a la vez que lo miraba con clara pregunta de "¿qué haces?"

—Quiero nadar un poco solamente —le explicó el albino, retirándose los zapatos antes de empezar a desabrocharse el pantalón.

—Eooooon eon —Umbreon negó con la cabeza insistentemente, mordiendo y jalando la pernera de la prenda.

—No te preocupes, no me alejaré mucho de la costa —Bakura dejó su ropa junto a Umbreon, quedando en un bañador que se había puesto antes de cambiarse —y me daré un baño cuando regrese al centro pokemon —le acarició la cabeza entre las orejas —espérame aquí ¿de acuerdo? —se arrastró hasta el borde de la roca y se lanzó en clavado al agua.

El pokemon de tipo siniestro volvió a negar con la cabeza mientras se echaba sobre la roca con las orejas erguidas, siempre alerta, había algo en el agua que lo tenía inquieto, pero como siempre su terco entrenador no atendía razones.

La marea no estaba del todo tranquila pero a Bakura no le importó, nadó sin parar a contracorriente hasta donde el agua era tan profunda que ya no se podía ver el fondo —el agua está muy fresca ¿por qué no vienes a nadar conmigo, amigo? —rio Bakura, alzando la mano desde donde estaba flotando. Umbreon negó con fuerza —eres peor que un Purrloin*

Poco más mar adentro el agua empezó a picarse, las orejas de Umbreon temblaron, definitivamente algo iba mal en el océano. Umbreon cerró sus ojos y se concentró, provocando que sus anillos brillaran de forma sutil, pasando desapercibido gracias a la luz del sol.

.

En el centro pokemon Glaceon se despertó de sobresalto, una especie de descarga le recorrió el cuerpo por lo que se levantó, sacudiéndose como si su pelaje estuviera mojado. Buscó a Umbreon y a Bakura con la mirada, pero se preocupó al ver únicamente a Ryou dormido.

— ¡Glaaaaa Gla Ceon eoooon! (Ryou tienes que despertar ahora!) —la tipo hielo saltó a la cama de su entrenador, usando su aliento frío para esparcir una pequeña capa de escarcha en su pelo.

— ¡Ya, ya, ya estoy despierto! —se quejó el albino, levantándose de golpe para frotarse los ojos y el cabello — ¿eso era necesario? —refunfuñó mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su camisón.

—Eoooon! Glace ace eooon (Lo es! Mira, mira) —señaló con su pata el lado vacío en ambas camas.

—Bakura se despertó temprano, que raro —se burló el campeón, apartándose las sabanas del cuerpo para levantarse —descuida, él y Umbreon deben haber ido por el desayuno, tranquila bonita —la calmó.

—Glace Glace ¡Glaceoooon Glace! (No, no ¡tengo un mal presentimiento!) —la pequeña saltó en la cama con inquietud.

Ryou se tomó eso enserio —de acuerdo, vamos —frunció el ceño.

— ¿Eoooon Glace? (¿y saldrás así?) —señaló con su pata el camisón que el chico usaba como pijama.

— ¿eh? —Ryou se llevó una mano tras la nuca —oh sí, debería cambiarme.

.

Ryou bajó las escaleras del centro pokemon a tropezones, acomodándose un tenis mientras iba de salida tras de Glaceon, quien parecía querer guiarlo apurada —Buenos días, Ryou.

—Oh, buen día enfermera Joy —saludó de regreso, tratando de acomodar su cabello — ¿de casualidad has visto al muchacho que vino conmigo?

— ¿Tu amigo? Me pareció oírle decir que iba con su Umbreon a la playa —informó la enfermera.

— ¡Muchas gracias! —dijo mientras salía apurado por las puertas automáticas — ¿qué estará haciendo ese chico?

.

—El agua sí que está agradable, debí haber traído a Frillish conmigo —murmuró para sí, flotando tranquilamente.

—Breeee Breoooon —ladró el tipo siniestro con preocupación.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Ya regreso, cálmate —empezó a nadar de vuelta hacia el risco pero de un momento al otro sintió que no se movía nada, es más, parecía estar retrocediendo —wahhh, pero ¿qué está pasando?

— ¡Breoooon! —el tipo siniestro se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas, exclamando con preocupación, por detrás de Bakura empezaban a arremolinarse las corrientes peligrosamente rápido.

—Glaceooooon —la tipo hielo corrió por la arena hacia donde estaba su pareja, seguida de Ryou.

— ¡Eoooon! (por aquí!) —apresuró el otro.

—Umbreon ¿qué está pasando? ¿Dónde esta Bakura? —el pokemon aludido señaló hacia el mar — ¡Oh no, ese remolino lo está arrastrando! —se llevó las manos a la boca con preocupación —Glaceon, regresa. Vamos Umbreon —como muy pocas veces, Ryou guardó a su compañera en su pokeball; luego le ofreció el hombro al pokemon de Bakura para que los acompañara — ¡Lapras, necesito tu ayuda! —levantó la pokeball para que la tipo agua-hielo apareciera en la orilla de la playa — ¡De prisa, tenemos que alcanzarlo! —le suplicó a su amiga, quien emprendió rápidamente el nado mar adentro —debemos tener cuidado con los remolinos, sé qué eres fuerte, pero no quiero que te sobresfuerces.

—Laaaaaauuu.

— ¡Bakura! —Ryou miró impotente como el mayor luchaba por mantenerse a flote —Lapras, usa tu Rayo de hielo en ese remolino.

Lapras hizo lo indicado, congelando gran parte del agua tras Bakura, lo cual le dio un momentáneo instante de calma, pues las corrientes submarinas no le jalaban tanto, sin embargo, pronto fueron dos los remolinos que se formaron a sus costados, y el mayor se bamboleaba de un lado para el otro.  
Umbreon lo miraban con preocupación.

—Aghh, es inútil, tendremos que acercarnos —indicó el campeón, con un pequeña gota bajándole por la mejilla —avanza recto, quizá podamos usar la Hidrobomba para alejarnos de los remolinos —le dirigió mientras sopesaba sus opciones, usar Frio Polar era muy arriesgado. Con cuidado, Lapras logró acercarse lo suficiente — ¡Bakura, toma mi mano! —Ryou se sostuvo del caparazón de Lapras para poder estirarse lo suficiente.

Bakura braceó con esfuerzos, el agua lo estaba aturdiendo y le quedaba poca energía para mantenerse a flote. Estrió su mano derecha mientras luchaba por estabilizarse con la otra —Ryou…

— ¡Solo un poco más! —sintieron sus dedos rozarse entre el agitado mar — ¡Bakura! —finalmente Ryou logró sostener su mano, a la cual se aferró con fuerza — ¡Ahora Lapras, usa Hidrobomba! —Lapras volteó el cuello y disparó su movimiento justo al centro del remolino que empezaba a descongelarse para poder impulsarse de regreso a la costa —sostente.

—…Gracias… Ryou —logró decir el mayor en medio de un ataque de tos, tratando de sacar el agua que había tragado por accidente, mientras se sujetaba a los picos del caparazón de Lapras.

El menor lo miró con los ojos inundados de lágrimas — ¡No me hagas eso de nuevo, no sabes el susto que me diste, Kura! —lo regañó, abrazándolo con fuerza.

— ¡Breee, breee breoon! —le imitó el pokemon.

Bakura respiró hondo —lo siento… no fue… mi intensión, lindura —susurró aun sin recuperarse del todo.

— ¡¿No has escuchado suficiente de lo traicionero que es el mar de Jotho en estos lares como para hacer semejante tontería de venir a nadar solo?! —lo golpeó ligeramente en el pecho, aun temblando por el susto —eres un… grandísimo tonto —sollozó.

—Ya…. Dejen de… regañarme —le pidió, rodeándolo en un abrazo -total, el menor ya estaba empapado- y acariciando la cabeza de su pokemon con la mano libre.

—Es que… no te imaginas lo que me dolió el corazón… de solo pensar que algo malo podría haberte pasado —le miró a los ojos entre el llanto, apretando con fuerza sus manos hechas puños.

—Ryou… —Bakura lo tomó del rostro, estuvo a punto de besarlo pero Lapras perdió el equilibrio de un momento a otro — ¿qué está…?

—Oh no, los remolinos están cambiando de posición —Ryou se acomodó bien sobre el caparazón mientras trataba de dirigir a su pokemon de la mejor forma —debes mantener la calma, Lapras. Trata de usar Frio Polar para congelar la superficie del agua.

Lapras empezó a rodearse de una fría aura celeste, pero los remolinos la desestabilizaban de tal forma que no podía ejecutar su movimiento.

—Es inútil… los remolinos no dejan de arreciarla —Bakura abrazó con fuerza de la cintura del menor —Ryou… sujétate bien.

El aludido apretó los dientes, realmente estaban en una situación muy mala —Bakura… —fue interrumpido por una gran ola que casi vuelca a Lapras y que hizo que ambos albinos cayeran de su caparazón. Umbreon alcanzó a subir a la cabeza de la tipo agua-hielo.

— ¡Ryou, no sueltes mi mano! —el mayor había logrado sujetarse de uno de los picos del caparazón de la tipo agua-hielo con su mano libre.

—No… lo haré —dijo entre que escupía agua. Lapras cantó con fuerza, preocupada por su entrenador.

De repente, una gran corriente pasó por debajo de los tres, como si alguien hubiese nadado a gran velocidad por el fondo marino bajo su posición; inmediatamente, el agua se calmó y los remolinos desaparecieron dócilmente.

— ¿Qué está…? —ambos vieron un sombra enorme pasar por debajo de ellos, ahora en la dirección contraria, parecía tener alas o aletas, un aerodinámico cuerpo de más de cinco metros y una larga cola que se ondeaba — ¿Qué es…?

— ¿Viste lo mismo que yo? —preguntó Ryou, mirando por donde se fue aquella silueta.

—Sí —Bakura soltó a Lapras mientras esta se estabilizaba como si nada — ¿y ahora qué? —de frente, les venía algo que nadaba a toda velocidad, cortando el agua.

—Prepárate Lapras —frunció el ceño, sin embargo, luego se relajó al ver al pequeño pokemon que empezó a nadar en círculos a su alrededor — ¿un Corsola?

— ¿Por qué está dando vueltas? —preguntó Bakura confundido, esperando a que Ryou volviera a subir en Lapras para seguirlo, sin embargo fue levantado por tentáculos negros — ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Son los tentáculos de un Tentacruel —le respondió el menor extrañado.

—Vale, pero ¿a dónde me lleva? —se revolvió entre los viscosos tentáculos mientras Corsola parecía guiar al tipo agua-veneno hacia un pequeño barco que se acercó. Lapras le siguió con calma.

En el bote venía un viejo conocido, el cual recibió al Corsola en brazos —buen trabajo Corsola, espero que estén bien ¡oh! —el anciano se quedó sorprendido al ver mejor al muchacho que traía Tentacruel —vaya, pero que sorpresa.

— ¿Profesor Hopkins? —reconoció Ryou sorprendido.

Tentacruel usó sus tentáculos para subir a Umbreon, Bakura y a Ryou al barco, este regresó a su Lapras, la pobre se merecía un buen descanso luego de lo que había tenido que soportar, y llamó de nuevo a su Glaceon. El profesor les ofreció a ambos unas toallas y leche tibia mientras conversaban.

— ¿Así que aun estás en busca de tu quinta medalla? —preguntó el profesor.

—Sí —afirmó Bakura cabizbajo —hubo un inconveniente en ciudad Olivo y… ahora estamos entrenando para retar al gimnasio Orquídea —apretó los puños, ocultos por la manta que lo cubría. Ryou se arrimó más a él.

—Ya veo —Corsola saltó alegremente al regazo del profesor, moviendo sus manitas hacia la taza del hombre —oh lo siento ¿también tienes sed? —le ofreció al pokemon, que bebió gustoso.

— ¿Puedo suponer que ese Corsola es suyo, profesor? —preguntó Ryou con su amable sonrisa.

—Así es —afirmó —lo atrapé recién, mientras hago una investigación en alta mar, aquí en las islas remolino.

—A ver —Bakura tomó la pokedex que Ryou le pasó y apuntó con esta al pokemon agua-roca.

 **Corsola, el Pokémon coral. Una combinación de los tipos roca y agua. Muda y regenera los cuernos de su cabeza numerosas veces**. **Las aguas templadas son el hábitat de Corsola. Allí se agrupan grandes bancos de estos Pokémon que sirven de escondite a Pokemons más pequeños. Cuando la temperatura del agua baja, suelen migrar a los Mares del Sur.**

—Es adorable —sonrió el albino menor. Corsola charló tiernamente —Gracias por la ayuda, pequeñin.

—Es una suerte de que hayamos estado por aquí en el momento justo —comentó el profesor —el resto se lo debemos a la gran experiencia del Capitan Marius, no hay nadie que sepa navegar mejor en estas aguas engañosas que él —comentó —y de hecho, el Tentacruel que los ayudó le pertenece a él.

Como invocado, un hombre mayor con clara apariencia de marinero, de cabello corto color azul-negruzco que peinaba hacia la izquierda y ojos cobalto bajó por una pequeña escalerilla que conectaba con la parte superior del barco, donde estaba el timón y demás controles.

—Con todo respeto Profesor ¿no cree que es mejor dejar que los chicos descansen? Después de la experiencia que han sufrido —opinó el capitán.

—Oh, no se preocupen por mí, he salido de peores situaciones —lo calmó Ryou, meneando una mano de arriba a abajo, a lo que Glaceon afirmó, ganándose una mirada curiosa de Bakura.

—Aun así, tiene razón. Oh, déjenme presentarlo, él es el capitán Marius Tide.

—A sus órdenes —sonrió amable.

—Yo soy Bakura y este es mi compañero Umbreon, mucho gusto capitán.

—Y yo Ryou y ella Glaceon, es un placer.

—El placer es todo mío, estoy frente a una celebridad del mundo pokemon —rio amistosamente.

—Por favor, no me gusta ese trato, soy un chico como cualquiera —se excusó con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota bajando por su sien —pero dígannos ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? —se llevó la taza a los labios.

—Vinimos al puerto Orquidea para cargar combustible, en un rato zarparemos a Isla Punto Azul.

— ¿Punto Azul? —repitió Bakura.

—Es la entrada a las islas remolino. Los marinos la llamaron así por una gran roca azul que los guiaba a la seguridad del puerto después de un largo viaje —le explicó el capitán Marius mientras todos subían para que este pudiera frenar el barco.

—Gracias por el viaje, capitán —lo albinos salieron de la cabina para poder bajar al muelle.

—No fue nada, muchachos.

—Zarparemos de nuevo en dos horas, por si les interesa acompañarnos —añadió el profesor —serán bienvenidos.

—Lo tendremos en cuenta, muchas gracias —se despidió educadamente Ryou, mientras Bakura corría a donde había dejado su ropa.

Ya de regreso en el centro pokemon, con Lapras reposando y ambos entrenadores bañados y vestidos, Bakura miraba a Ryou con un clara expresión de niño regañado, sentado en la cama de piernas cruzadas.

—… ¡Y por amor Arceus, prométeme que no volverás a cometer una tontería como esa! —exclamó Ryou, que caminaba en círculos por la habitación.

—Lo prometo ¡Lo prometo! —respondió el acusado —lo que hice estuvo mal, aprendí la lección ¿de acuerdo? —frunció los labios en un mohín.

—Bien —suspiró el menor, mientras Glaceon y Umbreon negaban con la cabeza de forma resignada —entonces… ¿qué piensas hacer?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —ladeó la cabeza.

—A lo que nos dijo el profesor ¿te gustaría pasear un poco por las islas remolino? —preguntó, sentándose por fin a su lado.

— ¿Quieres irte de crucero? —pregunto risueño.

—En realidad lo digo por ti, sería una buena oportunidad para entrenar —le sonrió —el clima en las islas remolino es más variado de lo que parece a primera vista, así mismo el estilo de crianza de los pokemon en esa zona, y las habilidades de los salvajes, difieren un poco del resto de la región —se explicó, levantando el dedo índice.

Bakura torció un poco el gesto, la herida de su derrota aún estaba fresca en su orgullo, pero ver la sonrisa de Ryou a su lado le alentaba a dejar eso atrás y solo mirar hacia adelante —creo que eso suena bien para mí —asintió quedadamente —decidido, pasaremos por las islas remolino antes de volver a retar al gimnasio ¿Qué te parece, Umbreon? —levantó el puño decidido.

— ¡Bre breon! —asintió con igual determinación, poniéndose en pie con las orejas levantadas.

—Bien, creo que está decidido —sonrió el menor —será mejor que guardemos nuestras cosas para que podamos alcanzar el barco del capitán Marius —declaró, levantándose para tomar a Glaceon en brazos.

— ¡Sí!... Y ¿Ryou? —se le acercó, a lo que el menor ladeó la cabeza para mirarlo —realmente gracias... por animarme y estar a mi lado —expresó con algo de dificultad —por todo —inclinó lentamente la cabeza, colocando sus manos en la cintura del de ojos tiernos.

Ryou le sonrió, sin embargo, levantó una mano en medio de sus rostros para empujar la cabeza de Bakura, evitando así su presunto beso, y zafándosele de las manos —no te pases de listo —le sacó la lengua —sigo molesto por el susto que me diste hace un rato —frunció el ceño —iré por Lapras y les daré de comer a los pokemons, espero que este todo guardado y listo para cuando termine —sentenció, antes de salir de la habitación.

—Ay, que mandón —se quejó para sí, solo para ver a Umbreon bajar de la cama e ir tras Ryou, escuchando vagamente una "claro que puedes acompañarnos" — ¡Traidor! —exclamó en afán de que le oyera el tipo siniestro para luego, con un suspiro desganado, empezar a guardar sus cosas y las de Ryou.

.

— ¡Aguarde profesor, capitán Marius! —gritó Ryou, quien iba corriendo tras Bakura por el muelle hasta donde estaba.

—Ryou y Bakura reportándose, listos para zarpar —bromeó el de ojos rasgados, llevándose una mano a la frente como saludo militar.

—Veo que decidieron acompañarnos —sonrió amablemente el capitán.

— ¡Sí! Si quiero llegar a la liga Jotho tengo que aprovechar cualquier buena oportunidad para entrenar y hacernos más fuertes ¿cierto amigo? —le sonrió a Umbreon, que saltó a su lado en acuerdo.

—Me parece muy bien —expresó ahora el profesor, con las manos tras la espalda —llegaron justo a tiempo, estamos a punto de irnos ¿no es así, capitán?

—Efectivamente profesor, así que ¡todos a bordo! —se llevó las manos a los costados de la boca, siguiéndole la broma a Bakura.

Ambos albinos rieron y subieron al barco junto a los dos adultos.

.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al puerto más cercano de Isla Punto Azul, en ciudad Inland, al sur de la isla. Tanto el capitán como Ryou habían asegurado que, a pesar de ser la segunda isla más grande -luego de RocaRoja- era un lugar muy tranquilo y con un ritmo de vida relajado y agradable.

Cosa algo diferente a lo que se encontraron al atracar.

Había trabajadores colocando tiras de banderines y serpentinas entre cada farol y poste de la ciudad, puestos que se montaban cerca del muelle y las grandes tiendas parecían no estar escatimado en gastos respecto a la publicidad.

—Una isla tranquila ¿eh? —ironizó Bakura en cuanto bajaron.

—Me sorprende todo este trajín ¿acaso están de festival? —le preguntó Ryou al capitán.

—En realidad la isla se prepara para recibir a los entrenadores participantes de la próxima Copa Remolino —le explicó el hombre.

Ryou puso una expresión de desconcierto bastante cómica a opinión de Bakura — ¡¿qué?! ¿Ya hacen tres años de la última copa remolino? —hizo cuentas mentales, recordando la vez que participó en aquel evento, cuando aún era un entrenador poco experimentado —pero… para estas fechas...

—La Copa será dentro de poco más de un mes, pero tú sabes cómo son de impulsivos e impacientes los jóvenes entrenadores —rio el profesor —además, muchos llegan antes para que sus pokemons puedan aclimatarse a las islas y así puedan desenvolverse a gusto en batallas.

Ryou asintió —es cierto, yo llegue dos semanas antes cuando participé —rememoró, llevándose una mano tras el cuello en un gesto de pena.

— ¿Tu participaste? —preguntó Bakura.

—Sí, en aquel entonces recién había atrapado a Lapras, Cloyster acaba de evolucionar y Dewgong era un pequeño Seel que evolucionó en medio de un combate para ayudarme a ganar —evocó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y ganaste la competencia? —curioseó de nuevo el mayor.

Ryou negó —no, llegué a la final, pero no logré derrotar a mi último contrincante —explicó con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y no piensas volver a intentarlo?

—Con el nivel que tengo ahora, creo que no sería justo para con los entrenadores más jóvenes que, como yo en aquel entonces, vienen entusiasmados a competir —dijo sabiamente, siendo apoyado por un asentimiento del profesor —además, creo que me llevaría algún regaño de la Liga pokemon por aparecerme tan tranquilo en una competencia así —añadió con una pequeña risita —aunque me gustaría saludar a Maya —añadió pensativo.

—Maya es la sacerdotisa con el cetro del océano que hace la apertura y entrega el premio de la copa ¿correcto? —se anticipó el profesor, a la pregunta de Bakura, ganando un asentimiento del campeón —quizás deba parar a charlar con ella —murmuró para sí, pensando en su investigación — ¿y qué harán ahora?

Ryou miró a Bakura, quien sacó su libro guía, hallando un pequeño mapa de las islas —creo que podríamos ir a ciudad Bluefinland —señaló Ryou —no está a más de un día de camino y de allí salen barcos a isla Roca Amarilla.

—Suena como un plan para mí —asintió el mayor.

—De acuerdo, tengan mucho cuidado y quizás los alcancemos en Isla Roca Roja en unos días —dijo el Arthur.

—Sí profesor —corearon los albinos.

—Disfruten el viaje, y deténganse a oler las rosas —rio Marius.

—Que la marea los acompañe, capitán —se despidió Ryou —bien será mejor que compremos algunas provisiones y nos pongamos en marcha.

—Claro.

 **~horas después~**

Luego de unas batallas contra un par de entrenadores que se toparon en los alrededores de la ciudad -de los cuales Bakura salió airoso- ambos albinos alcanzaron un puesto de tranvía que se repartía al resto de los poblados de la isla, por lo que abordaron uno, con la esperanza de llegar a ciudad Bluefinland antes de la puesta de sol.

Iban sentados uno frente a otro, con Umbreon y Glaceon en las ventanillas del tranvía mientras este subía lo que parecía ser una montaña medianamente empinada.

— _Nuestra siguiente parada: Laguna azul_ —anunciaron por altavoces.

— ¿Laguna azul? —repitió para sí Ryou.

— ¿Es otra ciudad de la isla? —preguntó Bakura, sentado cómodamente con las manos tras la nuca.

—Creo que es un pueblo —Ryou no conocía del todo bien el territorio de las Islas Remolino, así que se inclinó para tomar el libro guía de Bakura, buscando algo de orientación —efectivamente, y queda en la cima de la montaña… Espera ¿cómo terminamos aquí si se supone que íbamos a Bluefinland?

Bakura perdió su relajada posición, murmurando un '¿qué?'

Al llegar a la estación Laguna azul tuvieron que bajarse, pues se les informó que la línea de tranvía que ocupaban iría de regreso a ciudad Indland y que no seguía de largo por la isla.

—Yo te dije que ese tranvía no nos llevaría allá —le recordó el menor, mirando la enrome laguna desde la estación, que parecía ser el punto más alto del pueblo.

—Pensé que este sería un atajo —se excusó el mayor, recordando la liada que se hizo con las indicaciones de las vías del transporte.

—Terminó siendo el camino largo —se cruzó de brazos Ryou. Umbreon y Glaceon también se quejaron.

—Descuiden si yo los traje, yo los saco de aquí —dijo con positivismo, pensando en ir al puesto de la estación para pedir a los trabajadores un poco de orientación.

— ¿Breooo? —las orejas de Umbreon se movieron como antes, dirigiendo la atención de todos hacia las escaleras, por donde venía rebotando un pequeño pokemon azul con antenas amarillas.

—Chin… chin… chin —ambos albinos y sus respectivos pokemons se inclinaron para ver más de cerca a la pequeña bola azul —chin… chou… chin —el pequeño, aparentemente despistado, miró a ambos lados.

— ¿Qué pokemon es ese? —murmuró Bakura, sacando su pokedex.

 **Chinchou, el Pokémon pescador. Tiene la habilidad de conducir corrientes eléctricas desde sus dos tentáculos con carga positiva en uno y negativa en el otro. También puede comunicarse bajo el agua haciendo brillar sus tentáculos.**

—Chinchou es la forma pre-evolucionada de Lanturn —añadió Ryou.

—Como el de Rebecca —el menor asintió — ¿Será salvaje? ¿Qué hace tan arriba?

—Esperaaaa, Brilloooo —escucharon los gritos de un chico, de aproximadamente once o doce años, que venía subiendo las escaleras tras el chinchou —no atrapen a ese Chinchou, es mío —cuando por fin alcanzó la cima, el chinchou empezó a saltar por todo el lugar con el chico detrás.

—Creo que eso responde tu primera pregunta —dijo Ryou, con una pequeña gotita bajándole por la sien al verlos.

— ¡Vuelve aquí, Brillo! —lo correteaba el chico, de ojos negros y cabello corto de color azul oscuro, vestido con una playera amarilla de manga corta bajo una camisa naranja abierta, pantalones cortos de color ocre y sandalias marrones —ayúdenme a atrapar a mi Chinchou —rogó.

Bakura suspiró ante el espectáculo que estaban protagonizando esos dos —yo te ayudo —ofreció Ryou con su sonrisa amable, poniéndose al lado contrario del muchacho mientras que Umbreon y Glaceon lo cercaban para que no bajase por las escaleras.

Al verse rodeado, Chinchou se dirigió a los pies de Bakura —creo que lo tengo —se inclinó para atraparlo, pero el pequeño pokemon saltó de forma que lo único que el oji-castaño logro hacer, fue rozar sus tentáculos con una mano.

—Chiiiiin chau —las puntas amarillas de los tentáculos de Chinchou brillaron.

— ¡Cuidado! —el grito de Ryou llegó tarde, porque a Bakura lo alcanzó la descarga eléctrica del pokemon agua-eléctrico.

— ¡Ya basta! —regañó el muchacho, a lo que Bakura cayó de sentón —estás usando demasiado el ataque de Chispas ¡Discúlpate ahora! —lo riñó, a lo que el pequeño pokemon se puso cabizbajo.

Ryou se arrodilló junto a Bakura para cerciorarse de que este se encontraba bien —Calma, Chinchou no quería lastimarlo, seguramente pensó que iba a atacarlo cuando tocó sus sensibles tentáculos —le calmó el albino menor, dándole una palmada en el hombro al mayor.

—Supongo… —murmuró el jovencito.

—Nosotros debemos disculparnos por abordarlo de esa forma, realmente lo siento, amiguito —le sonrió al pokemon pescador.

—chin chin chinchau (bien, no hay problema) —el pequeño se volteó hacia ellos, aleteando alegremente.

—Vaya ¿acaso son entrenadores pokemon? —dijo el chico, sorprendido de ver lo fácil que le fue a Ryou tratar con su despistado y torpe amigo.

—Sí, mi nombre es Ryou y ella es mi Glaceon —se presentó mientras ambos se erguían —este chico de aquí es Bakura y su Umbreon.

—Un gusto, supongo —saludó el mayor, mientras se sacudía el pelo, que se había tornado algo gris gracias a la descarga.

— ¡Mucho gusto! Yo soy Dayton y este es mi Chinchou, Brillo —correspondió el menor.

—Queríamos ir a Bluefinland, pero creo que nos perdimos un poco —le dijo Ryou, pensando que su nuevo amigo podría orientarlos un poco.

—Pues que bueno, porque así podrán ver el desfile de los Chinchou.

— ¿El desfile de los Chinchou? —preguntaron a coro.

—Es todo un espectáculo — afirmó el lugareño mientras todos bajaban las escaleras hacia el pueblo —verán, hace siglos las Islas Remolino estaban en el fondo del mar, pero luego fuerzas sismológicas fueron convirtiéndolas en islas —empezó a explicar —y se dice que cuando Laguna azul aún estaba en el fondo del océano los Chinchou la usaban para anidar; y esa tradición de ir para poner sus huevos aun continua hasta estos días —narró —después de cierto tiempo, los chinchou que nacen ahí bajan la montaña y regresan a la mar.

—Ah, por eso lo llaman el desfile de los Chinchou —dijo Ryou.

—Exacto, y las personas del pueblo siempre acompañan a los Chinchou todo el camino para ver que lleguen a salvo al mar —se llevó una mano al pecho —y este año mi padre y yo tenemos el honor de estar a cargo del desfile.

—Ese debe ser un trabajo muy importante —comentó Bakura, consiguiendo un asentimiento del menor.

—Suena divertido ¡yo quiero verlo! —dijo Ryou y Bakura ya bajó la cabeza en un suspiro, ya suponiendo lo que venía — ¿podemos ir contigo? —y ahí estaba.

— ¡Claro! Vengan conmigo y le preguntaré a mi papá —dijo el muchacho emocionado, sin embargo fue interrumpido por pequeños gruñidos de su estómago.

— ¿Le parece si vamos primero por algo de comer? —planteó Bakura, ya que la hora del almuerzo se les había pasado en el tranvía a los albinos, y a juzgar por el quejido de las tripas de Dayton, su Chinchou también le había robado la hora de comer.

Dayton y Ryou se miraron entre sí — ¡sí, vamos a comer!

.

Para cuando se dirigieron al muelle de la gran laguna el cielo ya se empezaba a pintar con colores cálidos, allí se encontraron con un hombre similar a Dayton aunque de complexión más gruesa, vestido con un sweater de color turquesa claro y pantalones clásicos color hueso con zapatos café.

—Papá ¿está bien si mis nuevos amigos vienen con nosotros?

—Claro hijo, siempre es muy útil tener entrenadores con nosotros en el desfile —sonrió amablemente el hombre.

—Muchas gracias, señor —dijo Ryou, educadamente, siendo imitado por su Glaceon.

—Muy bien —el hombre se dio media vuelta —el desfile está a punto de comenzar ¡Reúnanse los Chinchou!—sacó un silbato con forma de dicho pokemon y lo hizo sonar.

Para admiración de los dos pares de ojos castaños, la enorme masa de agua frente a ellos, que reflejaba los colores rosa, rojo y naranja del cielo, se llenó de luminosos destellos eléctricos.

—Qué lindo —murmuró Ryou, mirando absorto el agua. Bakura asintió, viendo de soslayo como la carito y los ojos de Ryou reflejaban las luces del agua.

Más atrás de ellos, las personas del pueblo -muchos con yukatas cortas de color azul con detalles amarillos a modo de chaqueta- empezaron a vitorear y a sonar tambores. Todos formaban un sendero.

—Hazlo ahora, Brillo —pidió el menor.

El pokemon de Dayton saltó al sendero formado e hizo destellar sus antenas. Justo al acto, muchos chinchou saltaron de la laguna hacia el muelle de madera.

—Excelente Dayton —felicitó su padre —ahora tú y Brillo marcharan al frente de la fila —dirigió —y yo iré atrás, cuidando la retaguardia.

—Si esos Chinchou son tan extrovertidos como Brillo, lo mejor será que vayamos detrás también —mencionó Bakura a lo que Ryou asintió.

—Tienes razón —afirmó el campeón, por lo que esperaron a que las tres hileras con chinchou marchando terminaran de salir del muelle para cerrar la marcha.

El desfile atravesaba el pueblo. Allí donde volteabas había personas: niños mujeres y hombres con las yukatas azules, observando y vitoreando el desfile de los chinchou, que emitían destellos intermitentes, mientras el sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte.  
Pronto, Bakura se percató de un detalle, muchas personas sostenían tazas, jarras y recipientes con agua, y las arrojaban al paso de los chinchou.

—Todos los salpican —murmuró.

—Los Chinchou necesitan mantener su piel húmeda —le explicó Ryou.

—Así es, por esto se ha vuelto una tradición —añadió el hombre. Pronto salieron de los límites del pueblo, donde las colinas estaban pobladas por árboles y arbustos de todo tipo —nos estamos acercando al puente, permanezcan todos juntos.

— ¿Listo Brillo? —el pequeño Chinchou asintió y empezó a dar saltitos colina abajo, guiando a las filas de pokemon hacia un puente colgante que juntaba dos altos riscos bajos los cuales fluía un acaudalado rio que seguramente conectaba con el mar.

— ¿Y cómo harán a partir de aho~? —la preguntar de Bakura fue interrumpida cuando los Chinchou se detuvieron

—Eh ¿qué pasa ahí adelante? —preguntó Ryou.

—Iré a ver —Bakura caminó junto con Umbreon hasta alcanzar a Dayton, quien se arrodilló junto a Brillo, al borde del puente —creo que tiene un poco de miedo —se estremeció, a él mismo le daba cierto desagrado mirar el puente colgante ¿Cuántos años tendría esa cosa? ¿Era segura?

—Está bien, no hay nada que temer —le dijo amablemente Dayton a su pokemon, dándole valor.

—Chiiiin —bastó que Dayton y Brillo encabezaran la marcha, secundados por Bakura y otro chinchou, para que todos empezaran a cruzar el puente de a pares.

—Eso estuvo bien —le reconoció Bakura al niño.

—Gracias, Bakura.

— ¿Y los Chinchou siempre saben cuál es la dirección correcta? —preguntó atrás Ryou.

—Así es, su instinto les dice exactamente cómo regresar al mar —le respondió el hombre.

—Raaaaaw —graznidos se escucharon, acercándose con rapidez.

—Ah ¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Bakura.

— ¡Cuidado, es una bandada de Fearow salvajes! —gritó Ryou en advertencia.

Conocido es por la mayoría de las personas el mal carácter y la agresividad de los Fearow, cosa que no tardó en manifestarse cuando cuatro de estos pokemons empezaron a abalanzarse sobre los tipo agua-electricos, seguidos de algunos Spearow.

—Rápido Glaceon, usa tu Rayo de hielo —ordenó Ryou.

—Pronto Brillo, usa Chispa —a la orden de Dayton, varios chinchou más se unieron, generando una poderosa descarga.

—Umbreon, Pulso Umbrío —apoyó Bakura, mientras el padre de Dayton usaba su silbato para que los chinchou cercanos retrocedieran, pues él y Ryou aún estaban al inicio del puente.

Entre todos esos ataques, la bandada de pokemons abusivos se retiraron con la cola entre las patas, sin embargo, en su desesperada huida, los Fearow cortaron las cuerdas que sostenían el puente; dejando a Dayton con Bakura, Umbreon y unos pocos Chinchou del otro lado del puente y a Ryou con el padre del muchacho y al resto de los pokemon agua-electrico del otro.

— ¡Hijo, tenemos que separarnos! —gritó el hombre desde el otro lado del barranco, con las manos a los lados de la boca —tú y Bakura sigan por allá, nosotros tomaremos el camino largo hasta la playa.

— ¡Pero papá ¿Qué tal si nos perdemos?! —le regresó del mismo modo, preocupado.

— ¡No te angusties, los Chinchou saben a dónde ir! —respondió.

—Sí te quieres perder, solo deja que Bakura los guie —bromeó Ryou, aunque se miraba un tanto preocupado.

— ¡¿Qué?! —gruñó el acusado, torciendo el gesto.

— ¡Sigue adelante Dayton, y ten mucho cuidado! —volvió a gritar el padre, mientras los chincou de su lado empezaban a marchar de nuevo.

— ¡Bakura, se prudente y no le causes problemas! —le gritó una vez más a modo de juego —y por favor cuídate mucho —añadió más para sí, llevándose una mano al pecho para luego seguir al padre del peliazul.

Dayton suspiró, mientras Bakura veía a Ryou marcharse —bueno… ¿estás listo para seguir, Brillo? —levantó el brazo con positivismo.

—Chiiiin —su pokemon continuó su camino, siendo seguido por los quince o veinte más que se habían quedado de ese lado.

La noche los acogió pronto.

De un momento a otro, Brillo se detuvo, bajando sus antenas — ¿Brillo, te encuentras bien? —preguntó Dayton, obteniendo una respuesta nada positiva cuando su pokemon se tambaleó, por lo que se arrodilló para sostenerlo entre brazos.

Bakura miró extrañado cuando todos los Chinchou se desplomaron, igual que Brillo — ¿qué pasa con los chinchou?

Umbreon se posicionó junto a Brillo, usando la luz de sus anillos para iluminar mejor la zona. Chinchou hizo centellear sus antenas y al parecer Umbreon comprendió su intención, pues ambos pokemons empezaron a hacer destellar sus luces de forma intermitente.

— ¿y bien? —le preguntó Bakura a su compañero.

—Bre bre Breon —Umbreon señaló a los Chinchou, luego sacudió su cuerpo, finalmente señaló su propia boca con una de sus patas delanteras, tratando de darse a entender con ambos entrenadores.

— ¡Ay no, olvidé que debemos ir mojándolos! —exclamó Dayton al comprender lo que Umbreon expresaba, antes de que Bakura pudiera decir nada — ¿y qué se supone que haga ahora? —se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado —ya es muy tarde y es mi culpa.

Bakura se lo pensó un poco, sin embargo, el jalón de Umbreon a su chamarra roja y la posterior señal a su cinturón de entrenador le dio una idea.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —calmó al niño, colocándole una mano en el hombro —Ahora Frillish, yo te elijo.

—Fri fri fri! —el pokemon azul meneó sus aletas al salir de la pokeball.

—Frillish usa tu Salmuera y dales un bañito a los Chinchou.

— ¡Friiiii! —el pokemon empezó a generar entre sus tentáculos una masa de agua a presión.

— ¡Espera! No como ataque, es para que se remojen y se sientan mejor —advirtió, justo a tiempo.

—Friii friii —el pokemon de Unova asintió en entendimiento y se posicionó sobre todos los Chinchou, para dejar caer el movimiento como si una suave ola los cubriera.

—Chaaaaau Chi-chin-chaaaaau —todos los chinchou se levantaron, ya repuestos tras la salpicada recibida, incluso sus antenas brillaron de nuevo.

—Bakura ¡qué gran idea! Todos los Chinchou se sienten como nuevos —exclamó el niño.

Bakura asintió —Bien hecho, Frillish.

—Muchas gracias Frillish —el pokemon aludido dejó de esparcir agua y canturreó, feliz por las palabras de su entrenador y del muchacho, incluso bailoteó junto con los Chinchou, que daban saltitos en su lugar.

Y así retomaron su marcha por las colinas.

—Con las luces de sus antenas los Chinchou pueden ver incluso en las aguas más profundas y las usan para encontrar con sus amigos —le iba explicando Dayton a Bakura, pues el mayor había notado que los pokemon mantenían sus antenas brillando constantemente, incluso Umbreon se les había sumado con sus anillos.

—Ellos sí que saben cómo mantenerse juntos —comentó el albino, pensando en como estaría Ryou.

—Así e~ ¡Woaahhhhh!

— ¡Dayton!

El muchacho fue interrumpido cuando, al ir bajando por un estrecho sendero que bordeaba un barranco, el piso bajo él cedió y cayó. Bakura se inclinó para tratar de sujetarlo, pero no lo logró a tiempo y vio al chico caer en la oscuridad.

Unos metros más abajo, Dayton había caído a un sendero inferior. El golpe lo aturdió un poco, pero cuando intento incorporarse se dio cuenta de que había llevado un buen golpe en la pierna. Para más, una suave lluvia empezó a caer.

Desesperanzado, el niño rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos y escondió allí la cabeza, recostando la espalda contra el muro de roca.

— ¡Dayton! ¡Dayton! —Bakura siguió caminando junto a su pokemon y los Chinchou, que también pegaban gritos para tratar de hallar al muchacho —Tsk, lluvia, lo que me faltaba… por lo menos así los chinchou no se deshidratarán —suspiró — ¡Dayton ¿puedes oírme?! … Descuida Brillo, lo hallaremos —Bakura miró hacia sus pies, al preocupado pokemon.

— ¡Hey Bakura, aquí estoy, aquí abajo! —gritó el niño, habiendo logrado escuchar un poco la voz del albino.

Las orejas de Umbreon se tensaron a la vez que las antenas de Brillo empezaron a moverse —Mnn ¿oiste algo, Brillo?

— ¡Chau! —Brillo dio un saltito, y empezó a bajar por un pequeño sendero alterno, seguido del resto del grupo.

—Breeee…

—Los chinchou usan sus antenas para encontrar a sus amigos… —murmuró Bakura —vamos Umbreon, tenemos que encontrarlo —ambos siguieron la marcha de los tipo agua-eléctrico.

Pocos minutos después, Dayton alcanzó a escuchar el característico sonido de los chinchou y a ver el brillo de sus antenas bajar en su dirección — ¡ah, son ellos! —se levantó con dificultad, apoyándose en la pared —Hola, pueden oírme.

Ahora sí que Bakura lo escuchó —tranquilo muchachito, aquí estamos —dijo tranquilo, mientras Brillo saltaba a los brazos de su entrenador.

—Gracias Bakura.

—No me las des a mí, los chinchou fueron los que te encontraron —Bakura frotó con cuidado la cabeza de Brillo, no quería otra descarga.

—Estoy feliz de verte —el niño abrazó con cariño a su pokemon, quien se removió mimosamente entre sus brazos.

—Jeje —Bakura y Umbreon se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa. El pokemon siniestro saltó a la mochila de su entrenador para poder recargarse en su hombro, recibiendo los mimos del albino.

Y entonces la lluvia se disipó, dejando una suave neblina por el lugar.

Afortunadamente, no mucho después salieron de la zona montañosa, bajando ahora por senderos menos inclinados, cercados por arboles altos que estaban más o menos separados entre sí.

—La niebla se hace más densa —comentó Bakura.

—Tranquilo, ya debemos estar muy cerca de la playa —le calmó el menor.

—Espero verla antes de que lleguemos —bromeó el de ojos castaño-rojizos, aludiendo a que apenas si se podían distinguir el suelo por el que caminaban; y eso que el cielo estaba más claro, el sol no tardaría en asomarse.

—Hey Brillo ¿crees que seguimos el camino correcto? —el pequeño Chinchou afirmó entre saltitos.

— ¡Breon! —el tipo siniestro bajó de Bakura y echó a correr hacia la playa.

—Eso es un sí, si Umbreon corre así es que Glaceon está allí —se rio Bakura.

Y, efectivamente, pocos pasos después, lograron divisar el brillo de las antenas del resto de los Chinchou.

— ¡Llegamos! —exclamó Dayton — ¡Hola a todos!

Los dos grupos de Chinchou apagaron las luces de sus antenas y, siguiendo el ejemplo de las Eevee-evoluciones que ya estaban frotándose cariñosamente, corrieron a su re-encuentro.

— ¡Dayton!

—Papá, cuanto me alegra verte —lo abrazó — ¿Qué te ocurrió en la pierna? ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien papá, solo fue un ligero raspón, en serio —negó nerviosamente con las manos.

—Ryou

El aludido sonrió —me alegra verte sano y salvo —le permitió al mayor tomarlo de las caderas —aunque, si se supone que nosotros vinimos por el camino largo ¿cómo es que ustedes llegaron al último? —consultó, inflando las mejillas y poniendo ambas manos en el pecho del más alto.

—Ah… eso —se llevó la mano a la nuca con nerviosismo —eso es… una pequeña aventura que te contaré más tarde —se llevó el índice a los labios, guiñándole un ojo con complicidad.

Ryou le miró con una ceja arqueada, pero decidió confiar y esperar, ahora los cuatro miraban al grupo de Chinchou caminar por la arena hacia el mar, mientras el sol se asomaba lentamente por el horizonte del mismo.

Dayton caminó hasta que el agua le cubrió los pies, con Brillo frente a él, mientras que el resto de los chinchou ya formaban el grupo, unos metros más allá.

—Brillo, se supone que debes nadar al mar con los otros —dijo desganado el joven entrenador.

El pequeño se sacudió —chi-chin chaaau.

—Sí, yo te extrañaré también —Dayton se inclinó junto a su pokemon —recuerda, no importa cuán lejos estemos tú serás siempre mi amigo —le acarició el costado del cuerpo con la mano derecha, a lo que su pokemon murmuró con tristeza —y quiero que sepas que estaré aquí esperándote, hasta que vuelvas a la isla.

—Chauuuu —el pequeño pokemon llevó una de sus antenas contra la mejilla del muchacho, haciéndola brillar suavemente, lo que le produjo un suave cosquilleo a Dayton, al sentir la electricidad fluyendo dentro de esta.

El chico cerró los ojos—Adiós amigo —y con una suave ola, Brillo fue arrastrado hacia el resto de sus amigos.

De entre los espectadores de esta triste y bella escena, Ryou se llevó una mano al pecho, recordando a un pequeño tricolor de ojos acuosos, que se despedía de su Butterfree* hace ya algunos años.

— ¡Se fueron! —exclamó Dayton, sacando a Ryou de sus recuerdos, solo para ver una gran mota de luz, perdiéndose mar adentro.

Soltándose de las manos de Bakura, que aún se hallaban en sus caderas, Ryou caminó hasta el lado del menor —creo que… Brillo está diciendo que volverá pronto —le dijo amablemente.

A lo que Dayton asintió, frotándose bruscamente los ojos para deshacerse de las pequeñas gotas saladas en las esquinas de los mismos — ¡Hasta luego Brillo, que tengas buen viaje! —gritó al océano, con sus manos a los lados de su boca.

— ¿Ósea que podemos tomar un barco desde aquí a Isla Roca Amarilla? —exclamó Ryou.

—Así es —asintió Dayton risueño.

— ¡Haberlo dicho antes! —se quejó Bakura, ganándose las risas del muchacho y su padre, quienes les habían ofrecido su casa para descansar un poco, dado que se habían desvelado con ellos toda la noche.

—Mi hijo me dijo que se dirigían a Bluefindland para tomar un barco a RocaAmarilla, así que me tomé la libertad de sacarles unos boletos —dijo el hombre —llegaran al puerto de ciudad Megi

—Muchas gracias señor —se inclinó Ryou.

—Al contrario, gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos con el desfile —dijo el hombre.

—No se preocupen, fue divertido ¿cierto Dayton?

—Claro —respondió, compartiendo risillas con Bakura.

Así que, después de un buen desayuno casero, padre e hijo acompañaron a la pareja de albinos a abordar el ferri que los llevaría a la siguiente isla, la cual estaba a pocas hora de navegación; por lo que entre relatos de cómo les fue a cada quien mientras estuvieron separados con los grupos de Chinchou, Ryou y Bakura no tardaron en llegar al puerto de ciudad Megi.

—Wow, sí que son amarillas las rocas —dijo Bakura, mientras caminaban por las calles de la ciudad.

—Sí, es fácil ver el porqué de su nombre, hasta lo caminos son amarillos —añadió el menor, hasta que un puesto con brillantes adornos color rosa llamó su atención —ah, qué bonito, seguro que a Rebecca le gustaría un recuerdo así —tomó uno de los exhibidos en la mesa, que parcia una rosa con muchos pétalos.

— ¿De qué estarán hechas estas cosas? —se preguntó Bakura, tomando otra.

—Esas piezas de cuernos de Corsola son hermosas ¿no lo crees? —le sonrió amablemente un joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente, tenía el cabello algo corto y muy rizado de color verde oscuro y traía un overol celeste.

— ¿Cuernos… de Corsola? —repitió Bakura, mientras Ryou levantaba la figura para ponerla a contra luz, era increíble como lograban pulir o lo que fuera esos cuernos para que adquirieran esa ligera reflectancia, como si fueran gemas o piedras preciosas.

—Sí, cada año los Corsolas mudan sus cuernos y nosotros los recolectamos para hacer estas piezas —explicó el vendedor.

— ¿Ceooon? —las orejas de Glaceon temblaron, igual que las de Umbreon, por lo que ambos se miraron ente sí, intercambiando asentimientos antes de echar a correr por unos callejones.

— Espera Glaceon —Ryou dejó la pieza en la mesa para poder ir tras su pokemon… ya luego podría hallar algo para su amiga. Las dos Eevee-evoluciones los guiaron hasta una fracción de playa con un pequeño muelle y separada por unas cuantas rocas de gran tamaño — ¿a dónde fueron? —exclamó mirando la playa frente a él.

De repente, unos agitados Umbreon y Glaceon regresaron de entre las rocas, gruñendo de forma inquietante.

—Ryou ¿qué pasa? —consultó Bakura, dándole alcance.

—No estoy seguro —lo miró confuso, pues no lograba entender ni a su propia Glaceon con lo inquieta que estaba. Ambos pokemon apuntaron al agua, cuando una especie de casa flotante pasó más allá de las rocas, llamando la atención de los albinos —vaya, creo que nunca había visto una casa flotante.

Un pequeño Corsola gritaba agitado desde el pórtico de aquella casa, junto a una pequeña niña de largo cabello castaño recogido en dos coletas con un vestido amarillo — ¡Por favor, ayúdenme! —gritó la niña, de ojos turquesa.

— ¡Los está arrastrando el mar! —cayó en cuenta Bakura.

— ¡Ahhh, tenemos que ayudarla!

… **Continuará**

 ***eres peor que un gatito.  
* ¿Alguien recuerda la referencia del Butterfree?**

 **Yo debería estar preparando los exámenes que me faltan ¡pero ñyaaaaaa!  
Heme aquí con este nuevo cap que ya me estaba haciendo falta actualizar.**

 **Creo que lo corté en mal momento pero es que se me estaba pasando de largo xD**

 **Bakura se nos está quedando un poco atrás pero no se preocupen, pronto se pondrá al día con Yami ;)**

 **Por cierto, una pista más al misterio pokemon tras este fic ¿alguien que ya haya descifrado de que se trata?**

 **Espero que les siga gustando el fic ^^  
¡Nos leemos la próxima Ja ne~nya!**


End file.
